Der Lange Weg zum Tod
by mariasantara
Summary: Mirrowverse, 20 Jahre später. OC, Epic und endlich fertig. Titel erklärt das Buch, ist aber wesentlich lustiger als es klingt.
1. Der lange Weg zum Tod 1

_DISCLAIMER:  
STarGate gehört nicht mir, SG-1 gehöhrt NICHT mir, Das STARGATEUNIVERSUM gehört NICHT mir, aber_

_SG-73 ist meins, meins, meins._

_Dies ist eine Geschichte die ich begonnen habe zu schreibe im Jahre 2002 und sie ist noch nicht fertig._

_Hier beinhaltet sind die Kapitel 1 bis 15._

_Offensichtlich Mirrorverse._

_Widmung: Für Raba_

**_Der lange Weg zum Tod_**

Vernichtend ist der Schlag der Trompete wenn sie zur ersten Stunde läutet um auf das Ende anzustoßen - und laut.

Prolog

Weißen Feuer gleich strahlten die Sterne über die zerklüftete, staubbedeckte Landschaft und erhellten die dunkle Nacht ein wenig. Falls sich Tiere oder Menschen in dieser Einöde aufhielten, dann so das es dem obersten Primus von Horus nicht auffiel. Überhaupt konnte er nichts entdecken das auf seine 4 Geflohenen Gefangenen hinwies. Hin und wieder sah er im fahlen Sternenlicht ein paar Lichtfetzen aufglitzern und die Nacht durchbrechen, aber immer wieder stellte sich heraus das es seine eigenen Männer waren, deren Rüstungen das Licht der Sterne auffingen, während sie die Felslandschaft durchforschten.  
Horus, sein Meister, sein Gott würde über den Verlust der Gefangenen nicht erfreut sein. Gar nicht erfreut. Er spürte das Kind der Götter in seinem Bauchsack rumoren. Auch der junge Gott war unerfreut über die geflohenen Gefangenen. Kornak, so war des Primus Namen seufzte unter seinem schweren Helm. Er wusste das es nicht stimmte. Es hieß die Kinder der Götte waren ausgeschlossen vom eigentlichem Leben, der Wirklichkeit in der er sich befanden aber immerhin. Es war ein Kind der Götter. Er rief seine Leute zusammen. Der Bericht den er erhielt, hellte seine Stimmung ein wenig auf. Man hatte Blutspuren gefunden aber die hatten sich bei einem nahegelegenen Tümpel, der sich in einer der Klüfte gebildet hatte, verloren.  
Diese Tauri waren zäh. Sie konnten noch immer gehen, sogar laufen und fliehen.  
Nach acht Monaten unter der fürsorglichen Obhut seines Gottes. Aber zäh oder nicht, sie waren ausgehungert, schwach und verletzt. Sie konnten nirgendwo hin - es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Kornak sah sich nochmals um. Um ihn herum nur Staub und Steine, Felshöhlen und Klüfte. Das wenige Licht der Sterne lies alles in einem dämmrigen Fluss verschwimmen. Aber ihm genügte es. Er sah alles gestochen scharf. Mit den Augen des Horus, dachte er, sie verliehen ihm eine besondere Kraft des Sehens. Die roten Augen seines Falkenhelms glühten blutrot auf und durchdrangen die Dämmerung auf der Suche nach den Flüchtenden. Bald würden die Sterne verblassen und die erste der beiden Sonnen hier alles in Licht schwenken. Dann würde er sie fangen. Das sie hier sein mussten, wusste er. Alles was er hier zu tun hatte war zu warten. Dann plötzlich wusste er gar nichts mehr. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, seine Stabwaffe lag unnütz in seiner Hand und er erkannte das er wohl doch nicht durch die erboste Hand seines Gottes sterben würde. Um ihn herum erhoben sich vier Gestalten aus den staubigen Tiefen, Steine und Kiesel fielen erstaunlich leise von ihren mit Sand und Staub bedeckten Körpern herab. Wie Asche klebte das Weiß Grau an ihnen, kein Wunder das er es nicht gesehen hatte. Sie mussten sich am Boden versteckt haben, zuvor aber noch ihre Körper im Schlamm und Kiesel gewälzt haben. Er hatte sie nicht kommen sehen.  
Immer noch hielt eine unsichtbar Hand den Primus des Horus in eiserner Gewalt.  
Doch der Druck wurde schwächer. Nur noch ein bisschen, nur noch ein bisschen und er könnte sich befreien. Die größte der vier Gestalten ging schnell auf ihn zu. Kornak bemerkte den schwankenden Gang, einen lose herabhängenden Arm und das Blut das aus vielen Wunden unaufhaltsam sickerte. Einen kurzen Moment hegte er sie Hoffnung ihn überrumpeln zu können, so schwach sah der Mann aus der auf ihn zukam aber der Blick der von dem da ausging, belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Hinter verfilzten,  
langen einmal dunkelblondem Haar und über einem eingestaubten, strubbigen,  
verknoteten, mit Blut benetzten Bart starrte ihn ein eisig blaues Auge an. Das andere Auge fehlte total, eine Narbe mit einem rohrförmigen mechanischen Linse an dessen Stelle, konnte mit dem hasserfüllten Blick aus den menschlichen Auge mithalten. Mit mehr Kraft als er es dem Einäugigen zugetraut hatte, nahm dieser Kornak mit dem gesunden Arm in einem festen Griff und nickte kaum merklich.

Die kleinste der Gestalten, es war die Götteresserin ging es Kornak mit einem Anflug von Missbehagen durch den Kopf, starrte ihn unverhohlen an, bedeutete ihm mit einer herrischen Geste still zu schweigen. Dann sah sie, mit dem zerbeulten,  
blaugeschlagenen Gesicht in dem die Augen fast gänzlich unter den Schwellungen verschwanden, zu einem weiteren Mann, auch er ungepflegt mit Bart und Blut beheftet, seine Kleidung wie die der anderen auch zerrissen, beschmutzt und zum größten Teil zu Verbandszeug umfunktioniert.  
Der Mann, er war etwas kleiner als jener der ihn festhielt, schien ihren Blick zuerst nicht zu bemerken, zu sehr waren die Gedanken auf etwas anderes konzentriert. Erst als die letzte der Geflohenen, eine Blut und staubbedeckte Frau mit ihrer Hand an seien Augen vorbeizog, erwachte er aus seiner Trance.  
Kornak fühlte das sein Körper aus dem eisernen Griff befreit war der ihn gefangen gehalten hatte. Diese beiden mussten die gefürchteten "Zwillinge der Dunkelheit" sein. Es hieß der man könne mit seien Gedanken Sachen bewegen,  
oder festhalten, und die Frau deckte ihn währenddessen. Kaum zu glauben das sich hinter dieser zartgebauten Frau einer der meist gefürchteten Gegnerinnen der Jaffa versteckte. Doch jetzt konnte er es sehen. Ihre dunklen Augen glitzerten ihn an, über ihre zugeschwollenen Lippen zog sich ein sicherlich schmerzhaftes Lächeln. Kornak wusste er würde dieses Lächeln nicht überleben. Trotzdem begann er sich im stählernen Griff des Einäugigen zu winden. Er versuchte sich mit seinen klauenhaften Handschuhen in das Fleisch seines Gegners zu krallen und so los zu kommen oder wenigstens so viel Lärm zu veranstalten um seine Wachen auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen. Doch es ging alles zu schnell. Ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken griff sich der weibliche Zwilling eine seiner Klauenhände und durchstieß, mit dieser den Schutzpanzer, der den Sohn des Gottes beschützen sollte. Sie hatte seine Hände so im Griff das er sich sozusagen selbst die Larve aus dem Körper zog, während diese schlangenartige Gottheit mit allen Mitteln versuchte seinen Krallen zu entkommen. Doch umsonst. Die Larve befand sich nun in der anderen Hand des Zwillings während sie mit der einen immer noch die Krallen des Primus festhielt. Mit einer blitzschnellen und kraftvollen Bewegung brach sie der Larve das Rückgrat und dem Primus sein Handgelenk. Er wollte vor Schmerzen aufheulen doch wieder war der dunkle Zwilling schneller, sie griff ihm auf den Mund. Kornak wusste seine Stunde war gekommen ohne seinen nun toten Symbionten würde er nicht mehr lange überleben.  
Seit sich die Götterfresserin, die dunklen Zwillinge und der Einäugige gezeigt hatten waren keine zwei Minuten vergangen und doch er Kornak, der oberste Primus des Horus starb nach nur so kurzer Zeit von der Hand dieser Gestalten. Noch während er den kurzen aber dennoch heftigen Schmerz seines sich brechenden Genickes spürte und seine Augen für immer schloss, sah er die Götteresserin wie sie vor seinem sterbenden Körper das Götterkind verschlang.  
Noch gar nicht kalt. Dann. Ewige Dunkelheit. Er würde sein Weib vermissen.

Kapitel 1

Ein wenig später war auf dem Felsplateau von dem vorangegangenem Gemetzel nichts mehr zu sehen. Des obersten Primus toter Körper lag gut versteckt in einer tiefen Kluft, bedeckt von Sand und Kies so dass ihn seine Getreuen so schnell nicht finden würden. Doch ihm fehlten einige seiner Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Seine metallenen Falkenklauen, sein Messer, die Stabwaffe so wie ein Großteil seiner Rüstung und der Helm. Dies alles hatten die Gestalten an sich genommen und dann waren sie wieder zurück gekrabbelt in die Höhlen, welche sich tief unter den zerklüften Hängen aus Stein befanden.

"Zeit?" die hellhaarige Gottesesserin fragte den dunklen Zwilling, der vor ihr durch die dunklen Gänge schlürfte. "Noch 2 Stunde und 33 Minuten und ein paar Zerquetschte", er hielt kurz an um zu verschnaufen, Blut rann aus seinem Mund dann schleppte er sich weiter. Sie kamen in einer der Höhlen an. Sie war eigentlich nicht mehr als eine kurzfristige Verbreiterung des schmalen Ganges war. Dort ließen sie sich fallen und sprachen lange Zeit nichts sondern schöpften einfach nur Atem.  
"Geht es noch?" der Einäugige blickte besorgt auf die kleine Frau die neben ihm saß. Das rote Blut tröpfelte aus dem dunkel angelaufenen Verband der sich um ihren Bauch befand. Mühsam hob sie ihr kalkweißes Gesicht und schaute ihn energisch mit ihren angeschwollenen Augen an. Sie riss sich ohne zu antworten einen weiteren Stofffetzen von ihrem sowieso zerstörten Gewand und lies es sich unter Atemanhalten eng um den alten Verband herumwickeln. Dann schenkte sie dem Einäugigen eines ihrer kargen Lächeln, ihre Stimme jedoch war ausdruckslos. "Es muss. Und du?" Sie deutete auf den herabhängenden Arm. Es grenzte an ein Wunder das er so bis hier her gekommen war. Dazu noch beladen mit den Rüstungsteilen des Primus auf seinen Rücken. "Ausgerenkt." Er blickte den Zauberer an, doch der war noch nicht ansprechbar. "Shanni?" Sie nickte ihn an. Wie lange hatte sie diesen Namen nicht mehr aus seinem Mund gehört?  
Sie griff sich seinen Arm und renkte ihn mit geübten Handgriffen ein, nur um dann zurück auf den Boden zu sinken. Sein Gesicht wurde auf einen Schlag bleich, sein einziges Auge wurde schwarz und er keuchte auf. Dann bewegte er vorsichtig seinen Arm, verzog seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Spur.  
"Es wird bald besser, hoffe ich"  
Sie saßen ohne zu sprechen in der Mulde und versuchten sich mit ihren wenigen Mitteln so gut es ging zu verbinden. Aus den wenigen noch nassen Kleidungsstücken zuzelten sie ruhig das lebensspendende Nass heraus. Eine leise Stimme durchbrach die Stille. "Ich habe einen Plan", es war der rothaarige weibliche Zwilling. "Tobias,  
Inshanta habt ihr noch genug Kraft für ein Schild?" Unisono antworteten die beiden das es gehen müsse, wenn auch nicht sehr viel Überzeugung in diesen Worten lag. Dann blickte sie zu ihren Bruder, der schweigend an die Wand gelehnt saß. Seine Augen halbgeschlossen, er sah so aus als würde er etwas wichtiges, für alle anderen Unsichtbares erblicken. Er riss plötzlich seine Augen auf, seine Stimme klang ruhig, die Worte waren es nicht.  
"Sie kommen"  
Nun sah er den Blick seiner Schwester und erwiderte ihn. "Erzähl uns mehr von deinem Plan wenn wir krabbeln. Los kommt!" Das Vergesst die Waffen nicht konnte er sich getrost verbeißen, jeder der vier war sich ihrer Wichtigkeit bewusst. Allen voran ging Kira Ann, die dunkle Zwillingsfrau, ihr zu Füßen folgte Tobias, der große Einäugige, dicht hinter ihm die nur schweratmende Inshanta.  
Als letzter folgte Merlin der Zauberer. Dann begann Kira Ann zu sprechen. Nur leise, aber sehr deutlich. "Wir brauchen eine Goauld Handwaffe um das Schild aufzubauen." Sie hörte nicht auf durch den Staub zu krabbeln, und folgte der Rinne, die sich durch das Gestein zog, ohne auch nur eine Pause zu machen. "Sonst können wir uns die Flucht abschminken. Jemand einen besseren Vorschlag,  
bin für alles offen." Aus den hinteren Reihen kam keine Antwort.

"Zeit?" Inshanta hörte nicht auf zu krabbeln. Ihre Frage war nur verbissen durch die Zähne gedrungen. Die Antewort kam kaum lauter aus dem Mund von Merlin, der auf allen vieren als letzter der Gruppe durch die Gänge kroch. "Es wird verdammt knapp." Sie versuchten sich schneller fortzubewegen. Irgendwann ereichten sich das Licht am Ende vom Tunnel. Vor ihren Augen erhoben sich unglaubliche Wälder, in deren Mitte sich eine Pyramide empor streckte. Von dort waren sie vor mehr als zwei Tagen geflohen - jetzt mussten sie dorthin zurück. Unter dem goldenen Schlachtschiff zogen sich tiefe Gänge bis zu den tiefsten Ängsten der Menschheit. Noch immer konnte ein jeder der vier das verzweifelte Schreien der Gefangenen hören, noch immer spürten sie die Schläge die sich tief in ihre Haut gebrannt hatten, sie spürten die unendlichen Schmerzen noch einmal, doch sie blickten nicht zurück. Sie würden einem Ausweg finden und wenn es hieß zurück in den Tartarus zu gehen um ihm endgültig zu entfliehen, würden sie das machen. Tobias schlüpfte, da er der Statur des obersten Primus am ehesten entsprach,  
in die Rüstung die sie mitgehen hatten lassen und setze den schweren Helm auf seine Schultern. Mit gebotener Stimme sprach er einige Worte bis es der Art und Weise entsprach mit der Kornak gesprochen hatte. Hoffentlich hatte sich sein Tod noch nicht bis in diese Gegend durchgesprochen, sonst wäre alles vorbei bevor es begonnen hatte! Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag dankte er der Schicksalsfügung dass sie auf diesem komischen Planeten inhaftiert worden waren, ein Planet wo Kommunikation auf weite Entfernungen unmöglich war. Das war das Gute an diesem Tag. Der Rest war schlecht. "Zeit?" "Noch eine Stunde und 30 Minuten. Es muss genügen." "Da hast du recht"  
Kira Ann zog sich die Klauen über, der Zauberer bekam die Stabwaffe, das Messer ging an die Götteresserin. So ausgerüstet brachen sie stillschweigend auf. Der als Kornak verkleidete Tobias ging offen während die anderen sich neben ihm wie Waldelfen durch die dunklen Gassen, die die hohen, braunen Baumstämme aufzogen, schlängelten um ja nicht gesehen zu werden. Das sie keine Wachen auf den Weg zur Pyramide begegneten verschaffte ihren aufgewühlten Geistern keine Beruhigung, im Gegenteil irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
Nach einer langen halben Stunde schnellen Gangs durch den Wald waren sie bei der goldenen Pyramide angekommen. Sie hatten genau 25 Minuten Zeit, die restliche Zeit würden sie zur Flucht aus dem Verließ der Albträume brauchen,  
hinaus zurück in die dunkelgrünen Wälder über das Felsplateau hin zu dem Star Gate dieses Planeten. Sie hätten das Gate des Raumschiffs auch benützen können aber damit rechneten alle. Oder nicht. Es würde sich noch herausstellen welches sie verwenden würden. Aber egal welches sie wählten, sie müssten es lebend schaffen und zur rechten Zeit hindurchgehen. Nur einer und die Menschheit hatte eine Zukunft. Das klang so einfach. War es leider nicht.

Festen Schrittes ging der oberste Primus in den Tempel des Horus und rief zwei der gut gerüsteten Wachen zu sich. Zu spät bemerkten sie das Fehlen der Klauen, den Riss im Bauchpanzer und die 3 grauen Gestalten die sich mit beängstigender Schnelligkeit auf sie zukamen und nur minimal bewaffnet schnell und präzise töten wollten. Im letzten Moment riss eine der Wachen ihre Z-  
Waffe in die Höhe und traf die mit den Klauen bewaffnete Gestalt. Seine letzte Tat. Während Kira Ann unter Schmerzen in die Tiefe sank, spürte er ein Messer,  
das sich durch seine Beinkleider riss und eine Stabwaffe auf seinen Kopf zielen.  
Noch sah er seinen Kameraden von dem obersten Primus niedergestreckt werden,  
dann war da nur noch Qual. Die Wache stürzte kopflos auf den Boden. Seine Zet landete vor dem immer noch bebenden Körper der schwer getroffenen Zwillingsfrau.  
Inshanta hob diese Waffe auf und zielte auf die Körper der toten Wachen.  
Nachdem die Leichen gefleddert wurden drückte sie ab - die blauen Strahlen zischten durch die Luft und die Wachen lösten sich auf. Sie verzog ihren Mund ein wenig und atmete laut aus. Sie liebte die Zets. Ein Schuss Schmerzen,  
zweiter Schuss Tot und dritter, das war ihr liebster Schuss, Luft. Kira Ann lag immer noch bebend am Boden aber sie schwieg, die Schmerzen aber sah ihr jeder an. Schnell reagierten ihre Kameraden und zogen sie in eine der vielen steinernen Mulden die in diesem Tempel zu finden waren. Dort ließen sie die im Krampf verfallenen Rothaarige liegen, eine der kostbaren Zets in ihren Händen,  
wenigstens hätte sie jetzt Schutz. Tobias nahm, mit einem Gesicht das sagte das es sein müsste, die Klauen an sich und zog sie sich über. Inshanta wie Merlin zogen sich die Panzerung der toten Jaffa an. Nach dem sie einige Schritte damit gegangen waren wirkten sie nicht wie Menschen die sich verkleidet hatten sondern wie hundertprozentige Jaffa. Sogar der wirklich nicht geringe Größenunterschied der Gefährten ging bei dieser Maskerade unter, Inshanta die gut einen Kopf kleiner war als der große Einäugige fiel nicht auf. Sie ließen die Visiere hochklappen und schepperten hinter dem vermeintlichen Obersten Primus hinterher. Merlin warf seiner Schwester noch eine entschuldigenden Blick zu, die drei waren schon bald hinter einer der vielen Säulen des Tempels verschwunden.

"Jaffa! Kreh"  
Viele der ihnen begegnenden Wachen machten den Fehler den vorbeieilenden obersten Primus Respekt zu zollen. Und starben schnell durch Messer, Krallen oder Zets. Die Stabwaffe war zu laut. Tobias führte seine Freunde zielsicher durch das riesige Schlachtschiff und seine goldnen Gänge, sie hatten es durch die Teleportionsringe im Tempel betreten. Noch verblieben ihnen nicht mal mehr eine Stunde und 15 Minuten und trotzdem konnten sie nicht schneller durch die von Hieroglyphen bedeckten Wege des Schiffes eilen. Bald würden sie den Raum der Besinnung von Horus gefunden haben, von dort aus konnte sowieso alles nur noch schief gehen. Der Raum der Besinnung. Ein dunkles Zimmer das Tageslicht noch nie gesehen hatte, tief im Schiff war es verborgen, von dem Geruch der Toten bedeckt und den Schreien der Verendenten die sich tief in die Wände geätzt hatten. Ein Raum den sie nur ungern betreten würden, von hier aus hatte Horus seine Schandtaten an seinen Gefangen befohlen, ergötzte er sich an deren Schmerzen. Auch an den ihren hatte sich sein krankes Nervensystem genährt, sich an ihren schmerzerfüllten Schreien gelabt und ihren Ängsten Freude empfunden. Sie hatten seinen Atem immer gehört, sein Lachen war ihnen wie Elektroschocks durch Mark und Bein gegangen. Doch die Zeit diesen Ort der Qualen zu zerstören war ihnen nicht vergönnt. Alles was sie brauchten war ein, besser noch zwei Goauld Handkristalle, mit diesen würden Inshanta und Tobias ein Schild aufbauen können, es würde sie schützten während sie am Star Gate in ihre Zukunft wählten.

"Kornak, trete ein." Die ihm so verhasste, verdoppelte, tiefe Stimme des Horus,  
die in der ungewöhnlichen Sprache der Goauld ihren Inhalt kundtat, lies Tobias kurz unter seiner schweren Rüstung zusammenzucken, doch schon hatte er sich unter Kontrolle und trat mit gesenkten Kopf in das dunkle Zimmer und wartete auf die Erlaubnis zu sprechen. Seine Wachen lies er draußen vor der Türe warten, es war zwar ein unkalkulierbares Risiko allein vor dem Horus zu stehen,  
allein ohne Freunde, aber so stand es für sie alle immer noch besser als wenn sie zu dritt vor die glühenden Augen des Pseudogottes treten würden.  
Der Raum war viel kleiner als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, Tobias konnte kaum atmen so dickflüssig war die Luft, fast wie Honig. Der großgewachsene Blonde musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung walten lassen um sich dem Ekel, den er empfand, nicht hinzugeben. Horus selbst schien sich im Raum sehr wohl zufühlen,  
sein Haar golden wie die Sonne selbst, sein langes, helles Gewand, so kunstvoll um den schönen porzellanfarbenen Körper drapiert, das er fast wie ein Engel wirkte. Ein Engel mit der Seele eines Blutrünstigen, gefährlichen Dämons.  
Tobias stellte wieder mal fest das er Horus hasste. "Sage mir Primus, hast du die 73 gefunden?"

Wieder und wieder zuckte Kira Ann unter der nun verblassenden Einwirkung der Zet zusammen. Die Schocks suchten den Weg durch ihren Körper, sie spürte den stechenden Schmerz der sich überall hineinbohrte und gleichzeitig nirgendwo bestimmt so große Qualen bereitete. Aber die Qualen würden vergehen, so wie immer, sie würde wieder mehr sehen als nur weiße Flecken. Ihre Nerven waren auf das äußerte gespannt, ihre Ohren das einzige was noch zu funktionieren schien versuchten all das zu hören, was sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Während die Lichtflecken und Krämpfe langsam aus ihrem Geist verschwanden bemerkte sie es. Das blecherne, monotone Stampfen das sie seit über 2 Tagen stetig verfolgte, es waren Horuswachen und sie kamen genau auf den Tempel zu.  
"Reiß dich zusammen" dachte Kira Ann als sie sich schwankend die Wand hinaufstemmte und den Griff der Zet fest umklammert hielt. OK, wie sollte sie mit denen fertig werden, es waren die verdammten Wachen die sie durch das Dickicht des verfluchten Unterholzes des viel zu dicht bewachsen Waldes und die steinigen Boden des Felsplateaus gescheucht hatten. Sie sah es an den verstaubten Uniformen. Und dann das schlimmste. Die hatten die Leiche von dem arroganten Jasager Kornak bei sich. Sie hatte ihn lebender schon nicht leiden können, als Leiche war er die reinste Plage. Die sonst so wortgewaltige Kira Ann unterdrückte den wuterfüllten Aufschrei der durch ihre Lungen randalierte und besann sich lieber auf das, was ihr Telac gelehrt hatte. Ruhig bleiben.  
Suche nach Schwächen. Und mach sie dir zunutze. Es waren 8 Wachen das konnte sie hören. Sie waren hungrig, wuterfüllt und sie trugen ihren toten Primus durch die Gegend. Kornak war als Krieger bekannt gewesen, es hieß er habe mehrmals die anderen Primi der Lords besiegt und jetzt war er von nur 4 verwundeten, unbewaffneten,  
sehr hungrigen geflohenen Gefangenen getötet worden. Das müsste in ihren Augen unheimlich sein. "Oh, bitte las es in ihren Augen unheimlich sein" betete Kira Ann zu keinem bestimmten Gott, solange er kein Wurm war sollte er ihr Gebet erhören.  
Hauptsache sie würde es überleben. Sie dürften die Leiche von Kornak nicht vor Horus bringe, sonst wären sie alle verloren. Es stand also 8 zu einem das waren viel zu viele. Zwei, die würde sie in ihrem schlechten Zustand gerade noch schaffen. Aber acht? Vielleicht überraschen? Einzeln? Trennen? Angst einjagen?  
Die Wachen waren jetzt im Tempel angekommen, noch schienen sie nicht misstrauisch das keine Tempelwächter auf sie zukamen. Leise, fast lautlos schlich Kira Ann zum Eingang des Tempels. Das blecherne Stampfen dröhnte ihr durch die Gebeine - wenn sie das nicht hinbekam.  
Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf die Wachen. In einer Sekunde hatte sie alles gesehen was sie wollte, nun wusste sie was sie zu tun hatte.

"Zeit?" zischte Inshanta leise zu ihrem Freund Merlin, der mit ihr vor dem Raum der Besinnung, als Wächter verkleidet, Ehrenzoll stand. Auch wenn nicht ersichtlich war was unter dem metallenen Masken, die Horus seinem Gefolge gegeben hatte, vor sich ging, spürte Merlin doch das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Tobias. Auch wenn sie sich es nicht anmerken lies. Er machte sich auch Sorgen um ihn. Er hatte sich allein in die Höhle des Löwen begeben, das war einfach nicht gut. Und dass das Shanni an die Substanz ging,  
wunderte ihn auch nicht. Obwohl sie mit ihren zwanzig Jahren die Jüngste der Gruppe war, hatte sie sich schon sehr früh als Anführerin behauptet. Sie war tough, konnte sogar in den schlimmsten Situationen einen kühlen Kopf bewahren,  
aber sie war auch nur ein Mensch. Sie hatte die gleiche Scheiße wie sie alle durchgemacht, höchstwahrscheinlich noch mehr erlebt als sie alle miteinander,  
und jetzt war ihr Tobias alleine dort drinnen. Allein. Sie konnte ihm das nicht abnehmen. Das wurmte sie. Es wurmte ihn auch. Doch es gab noch etwas anders das Merlin Sorgen bereitete. Ihre Wunde am Bauch.  
Sie war entzündet, konnte bei der vielen Bewegung die sie zu machen hatte,  
nicht aufhören zu bluten und sie hatte sowie so schon viel zu viel davon verloren. Aber sie würde ihren Mund nie auf reißen um von ihren Schmerzen mehr als nötig zu berichten. Merlin erinnerte sich an einen Ausflug, sie hatte sich den Fuß gebrochen, sie war weiter gegangen bis sie dann am Ende bewusstlos wurde. Was hatte sie damals noch mal gesagt als er sie fragte ob sie sich beim Sturz in die dumme Morastgrube verletzt hatte. "Der Schmerz ist erträglich" Und das selbe würde sie wohl auch jetzt sagen. Der Schmerz ist erträglich. Als ob.  
Es war für ihn ein Wunder das sie überhaupt noch stand. Nach all den Qualen ... Jetzt war nicht die Zeit darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er musste seine eigenen Ressourcen schonen. Diese acht Monate hatten auch an ihm gezehrt - zwar trug er keine so großen offenen Wunden, er hatte nur überall Schürfungen,  
sein Rücken glich den Grand Canyon, in den Farben des blaugrünen Meeres und ach ja, da waren noch seinen inneren Blutungen, als könnte der die vergessen!  
Dieser metallische Geschmack in seinem Mund wollte nicht verschwinden, seine Zähne saßen nur locker im Zahnfleisch und als wäre das nicht genug war er mit seinen Nerven so gut wie am Ende. Die letzten zwei Tage hatte er mit Hilfe seine Kraft überlebt. Spuren verwischen, Menschen verschüttet und was weiß der Teufel noch alles! Obwohl es hieß das die Kraft überall floss, hier sprach der Star Wars Fan aus ihm, es fiel ihm immer schwerer zu fokussieren. Er musste nur noch etwa eine Stunde durchhalten, noch eine Stunde. Verdammt wo blieb er denn.  
Warum ging das nicht weiter?  
Was wenn das daneben ging. Konnte ihr Plan überhaupt funktionieren. Er musste.  
Es hing so viel davon ab. Hoffentlich ging es Kira Ann gut.

Kira Ann war sich der Gefährlichkeit ihrer Idee durchaus bewusst aber der Tag dauerte jetzt schon über 48 Stunden und ihr war klar, das, so sehr sie es auch wollte, sie die Jaffa, die durch die halbdunklen Gänge des Tempels schlängelten, nicht alle töten könnte, das würde einfach zu lange dauern,  
sie war zu schwach dazu. Sie hatte einen gefährlichen Entschluss gefasst, entweder ging er auf oder sie war tot, und wenn sie sich höchstpersönlich z-ten müsste, nie wieder würde sie zurück gehen in die tiefsten Hallen aus Blut und immerwalteten Tod. Keine Chance. No Way. Auch wenn das hieß nie wieder ihre Liebsten zu sehen, selbst wenn es nur für wenige Sunden wäre. Lieber wollte sie tot sein. Luft. Staub.  
Alles was den verfluchten Goauld nie wieder erlauben würde sie unter ihre schmerzbringenden Fittiche zu bringen. Einige verdächtige Geräusche ließen einen der Jaffa stehen bleiben. Er war der letzte, vor ihm noch einer dann trugen vier andere den verstaubten Körper des toten Primus. Vorne wieder zwei. Sie hatten Kornak in einer Felskluft gefunden, sein Leichnam der Horusuniform sowie der Waffen beraubt, er war nackt gewesen, sein Körper an einigen Stellen verschrammt aber nicht blutend. Er war also schon tot gewesen als ihn die Gefangenen in die steinerne Grube geschmissen hatten.  
Dann hatten sie es entdeckt. Die Larve fehlte. Sie war nicht in seinem Bauch.  
Wenn der Behüter starb, hieß das für das Kind der Götter es hatte vielleicht noch 10 Minuten Zeit bevor es ihm folgte, sein Körper würde aber noch einige Stunden in des Toten Körper verweilen. Aber sie war nicht da. Leer. Es war ihnen wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Nun wussten sie endlich warum der Primus persönlich mit der Suche beauftragt worden war. Die geflohenen Gefangenen waren die "73". Zwar hatten sie Gerüchte gehört das sich die vier Tauri in einem der Netze der Goauld verfangen hatten aber keiner von ihnen hatte geahnt das es Horus gewesen war, keiner von ihnen hatte geahnt das das Gerücht wahr war. Niemand hatte davon gewusst. Niemand außer Horus selbst. Sie hatten zuerst versucht die Verbrecher selbst zu fangen, hatten sogar eine Spur gefunden aber sie war nur in eine leere Höhle hin verfolgbar gewesen. Der Jaffa bedeutete seinem Kollegen ihm zufolgen, keiner der beiden hatte ein gutes Gefühl. Wieder hörten sie es. Es war ... es waren Steine die von irgendwo oben runterrieselten. Von oben, von einer der Säulen. Langsam und vorsichtig näherten sie sich der steinernen Stütze und hoben ihre Waffen. Was immer dort oben war, sie würden es bekommen. Wieder rieselten Steine von oben herab. Der Jaffa schoss mit seiner Stabwaffe. Die Blicke seiner Kameraden folgten dem hellen, vernichtenden Strahl der aus seiner Waffe kam. Und schossen selbst aus ihren Stabwaffen. Das war der Moment in dem Kira Ann tätig ihren Angriff zu starten. Der der kleine Trick von Tobias schien ihr zu Gute kommen. Sie schoss den 3 Wachen unbarmherzig in den Rücken. Das Geräusch der nun schon 3 Mal abgeschossenen Z ging unter dem Lärmen der bröckelnden Säule ganz und gar unter. Sie schoss noch 3 Mal. Die Wachen waren tot. Dann lief sie so schnell und leise wie sie konnte zu den Transportringen, die sich kaum 60 Meter entfernt, tief im Inneren des Tempels befanden. Sicher würde mindestens eine der Wachen versuchen mit den Nachrichten über den Tod des Primus zu Horus zu gelangen das würde sie verhindern.

"Herr, ich glaube die Gefangenen sind hier. 4 meiner Jaffa wurden getötet und ihre Körper wurden beraubt. Der Kleidung und der Götterkinder." Tobias senkte seinen Blick und hofft die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben. Bis hierher konnte er die Augen des Horus erbost Aufblitzen sehen. Mit einer schnellen, fast anmutig erscheinenden Bewegung seiner Hand lies Horus plötzlich ein Bild von seinem Schiff hinter ihm im Raum erscheinen. Horus drehte sich um und ging ohne seinen um Vergebung bittenden Primus weiter zu beachten darauf zu. Zu spät machte er das Geräusch einer sich ladenden Z- Waffe aus um sein Schutzschild hochzufahren oder mit Hilfe seines Handapparats eine Verteidigung aufzubauen und so traf ihn die volle Wucht des Strahles. Unter Schmerzen ging er in die Knie,  
schaute seinen Primus verwirrt und wütend an.  
Tschack. Der Falkenhelm glitt zur Seite und er blickte in ein strubbiges Gesicht, von dem aus ihm ein Auge gefährlich anblitze. Das war sein Tod, dachte er sich und schon traf ihn der alles vernichtende Strahl ein zweites Mal. Tobias setze zu dem 3 Schuss an der ihn vernichten würde aber der Plan war wichtiger als seine Rachegefühle. Wichtiger als Vergeltung. Wichtiger als sein Leben. Mit zittriger Hand senkte er die Waffe, sicherte sie und drehte sich um und lies seinen Helm wieder in die Höhe fahren. "Dein Glück das wir dich lebend brauchen, du verdammter Bastard!" fauchte er dann und suchte in diesem verfluchten Raum nach einer weiteren Tür. Er öffnete sie. Wie er richtig vermutet hatte war es der Raum mit den Goauldwaffen. Schnell holte er sich zwei Handkristalle und zog sie sich unter seine klauenbewehrte Handschuhe an.  
Sorgfältig legte er die anderen Kristalle um damit das Fehlen der gestohlenen nicht bemerkt werden würde. Jedenfalls nicht so schnell. Dann verschloss er die Türe wieder sorgfältig hinter sich und wandte sich der dritten zu, die dieser verfluchte Raum zu bieten hatte. Der Thronsaal.

Inshanta betete. Das hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr getan. Zu unsicher das es da etwas gab das sie hören würde. Sie hatte von vornhinein gewusst auf was sie sich da eingelassen hatte, das war ihr Plan, verdammt das da drinnen war ihr Mann und sie konnte nichts anderes tun als warten. Sie betete das er ihr das irgendwann verzeihen konnte, das was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte gewusst worauf sie sich da ein ließen. Sie hatte es gewusst. Das lange Stehen nahm langsam aber doch seinen Preis. Merlin kam es immer schwerer vor so einfach nichtstuend dazustehen und darauf zu warten das sie endlich weiter konnten. Das Stehen forderte das Denken. Und so weit es ihn betraf war denken schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Wieso in aller Heiligen Namen Denken.  
Er wollte das nicht. Sich herumschlagen mit seinen Erinnerungen. Dafür war der Zeitpunkt einfach unpassend.

"Nicht doch. Ihr wollt uns doch nichts in den Weg stellen, oder?" Es lag kein Sarkasmus in der Stimme sondern brutale Ernsthaftigkeit und diese Mischung schlug besser ein als es Kira Ann sich das erhofft hatte. Nach dem die Säule in sich eingestürzt war, hatten die Wachen des Primus Trage auf den Boden gelegt und sich in Zweier Gruppen geteilt. Eine davon waren zusammen schauen gegangen was passiert war, die anderen verblieben beim Toten und der letzte wollte sich klammheimlich zum Ring schleichen und die Leute von all dem unterrichten. Doch die Stimme hielt ihn zurück. Eiskalt und trotzdem lebendig war sie, aber auf jeden Fall gefährlich. Er erkannte das diese Stimme zu einem der Mörder des Primus gehörten musste, ihn durchfuhr die Erkenntnis das er diese Stimme zu fürchten hatte, denn sie war niemals allein. Jeder wusste das die 73 niemals einzeln agierte. Also waren hier mindestens 2. Auf jeden Fall einer zuviel. "Wie ich sehe habt ihr unser Geschenk an Horus schon entdeckt.  
Keine Angst euch wird das gleiche Schicksal wiederfahren. Shanni ist immer hungrig. " Die Stimme schien nun aus der gegenüberliegenden Ecke zu kommen und wich einem glockenhellen Lachen. Die Wachen versammelten sich wieder alle. Sie wussten zwar nicht wer Shanni war, aber befürchteten das es wohl die Götteresserin sei. Dann erlosch eine der Fackeln die den Raum und wieder aus einer anderen Richtung kam die Stimme.  
"Warum ihr noch am Leben seit." Lachen. "Shanni mag ihre Larven am liebsten gewürzt mit Angst und Verständnislosigkeit, gepflückt aus lebendigen Brutplätzen." Dann die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Die Horuswachen wussten gar nicht wohin sie ihre Waffen richten sollten. Nach oben und unten. Zur einen Seite oder zur anderen. Man konnte sagen was man will aber jeder wusste das die 73 gefährlich war. Auch wenn nur von geringer Zahl, war diese Gruppe für ihre Schlagkräftigkeit bekannt und ihrer Vorliebe Jaffa zu jagen, zu quälen und dann plötzlich zu töten. Die Larven zu essen. Aber jetzt waren sie schwach.  
Sie würden nicht mit ihnen konkurrieren können.

"Leibdiener des Horus sofort zu mir. Der Herr liegt in seinem Raum und ruht.  
Legt ihn in den Sarkophag damit er wieder aufwacht." Die imposante Erscheinung des obersten Primus lies keine Wiederworte zu. 4 der leichtbekleideten Diener betraten schweigend, doch beflissen, den dunklen Raum und trugen dann Horus vorbei an Tobias in einen Nebenraum. Währenddessen befehligte Tobias einer Gruppe von Jaffa ihm zu folgen. Er klärte sie drüber auf das die Gefangenen scheinbar den Gott überrascht hatte und er ihn schon ruhend in dem Zimmer vorfand. Nun sollten die Wachen ihm folgen, sie gingen auf die Jagd. Sie verließen den Thronsaal über das dunkle Zimmer und den zwei Horuswachen die vor der Türe zu diesem Zimmer Ehrenzoll standen befehligte Kornak auch mitzukommen. Inshanta ging die Marschiererei fast zu schnell, ein kleiner Teil in ihr hoffte Tobias würde das Tempo drosseln, doch der rationelle verfluchte ihn jetzt schon dafür falls er es wirklich tat. Sie würde es schon aushalten sie würde es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Langsam aber doch kam sie an ihre Grenzen- das war niemals gut. Nur noch knapp 45 Minuten dann hätten sie es geschafft und sie wären in Sicherheit. Das würde sie schaffen. Feststellung nicht Fragestellung!  
Hoffentlich würde Kira Ann noch früh genug zu ihnen stoßen, sie würde es sich niemals verzeihen sie zurückgelassen zu haben. Wohin führte sie Tobias eigentlich, das war nicht mehr lustig. Immer mehr Jaffa traten dem Zug von Jaffa bei. Kornak (Tobias) lies einige mitkommen, hin und wieder entsandte er andere mit Aufträgen und am Ende trotteten sie in einer Minimalgruppe von 8 Mann.  
Tobias ging an erster Stelle, ihm folgte Merlin und an fünfter Stelle ging Inshanta. Das Tempo hatte minimal nachgelassen so das sie es genau noch schaffte mitzuhalten. Kornak lies die Gruppe anhalten. Sie waren an der Dockstation für die Gleiter angekommen. Außer ihnen war keiner da. Kornak hatte sie gleich nach dem Tod von Horus vorausgeschickt das Star Gate dieser Welt zu bewachen. Jeder der sich ohne Erlaubnis zu Tritt verschaffen wollte, sollte getötet aber nicht ausgelöscht werden. Ihr Herr würde nach seiner Genesung sicher noch Verwendung für die unwürdigen Tauri haben. "Jaffa Achtung." Die 7 Jaffa, einschließlich Merlin und Inshanta, stellten sich gerade hin und warteten auf weitere Befehle des obersten Primus. Der tat sich nicht mal die Mühe seinen Gedanken wörtlichen Ausdruck zu geben,  
sondern deutete nur mit kleinen Gesten die Jaffa in Zweiergruppen zusammen die die restlichen Gleiter fliegen sollten. Tobias hatte weise ausgewählt, Merlin und Inshanta waren jeweils in einer anderen Gruppe. Sie warteten nun auf die Erlaubnis die Gleiter zu besteigen. "Wir werden jene die sich unserer Sache in den Weg stellen den Tod bringen. Zum Ruhme von Horus. Jaffa Achtung"  
Merlin und Inshanta hatte die Anweisung nur zu deutlich verstanden. Sie griffen sich ihre Zets, wie Tobias auch und schossen den völlig überrumpelten Jaffa in den Rücken. Nicht sehr sportlich aber das waren sie ja noch nie gewesen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen tat ihnen einer der anderen Jaffa gleich. Nachdem der seinen ihm zugeteilte Person gezetet hatte lies er sein Visier herunter.  
"PhHeew! Ich möchte ja wirklich nicht meckern aber ich bin da drinnen fast erstickt." Die Rothaarige drückte ein weiteres Mal ab und fächelte sich dann Luft zu. "Ich sage euch wenn die nur einmal daran gedacht hätten die geruchsabsorbierenden Masken fallen zu lassen", sie schoss einem weiteren Wachen, der unklug genug war sich über den Schmerz hinaus zu bewegen, ab,  
"hätten die uns 20 Meilen gegen den Wind gerochen." Sie sah erstaunten Freunden ins Gesicht, doch sie deutete nur mit vielsagenden Blick auch die 2 noch lebenden Wachen. "Wollt ihr oder soll ich? " Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und drückte ab. Nun ließen die anderen 3 auch ihre Masken fallen. Merlin atmete am lautesten von allen ein, Inshanta nur sehr leise. Kira Ann wurde von Merlin heftigst umarmt, was ihn dazu bracht Blut zu spucken und sie sich mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht an den Arm zu greifen. Von Inshanta erntete sie ein üblich ausdrucksloses "Ich hätte dich nur äußerst ungern zurückgelassen", das Kira Ann mir Was bin ich froh das es dir gut geht und du nicht in die Hände dieser Scheißkerle gefallen bist übersetzte, während Tobias sie mit einem riesigen Grinsen, das allerdings ganz unter seinem verstrubbelten Bart verschwand, willkommen hieß. "Woran hast du mich erkannt?" fragte sie ihn dann. Er verdrehte leicht sein Auge und antwortete das es das gleiche wie immer war. Wenn sie stand wippte sie leicht hin und her. Jeder der einmal hinter ihr in einer Schlange stand und sie sechs Stunden dabei beobachtete wie sie hin und her wippte während sie begann alles über den Film oder das Stück das sie sehen würden in ihrer unermüdlichen Art schon im Vorfeld zu zerstückeln würde sie erkennen, selbst unter der schweren Rüstung eines Jaffa Kriegers. Kira Ann blickte ihn an und sah so aus als würde sie ihn in der nächsten Sekunde in der Luft zerreißen,  
das Ganze klang aber mehr entspannt als gefährlich. Die Rothaarige fluchte laut auf als sie Inshanta bestimmt unterbrach. "Unsere Möglichkeiten sind beschränkt. Die Aufrechterhaltung der Farce um Kornak wird nicht mehr lange halten. So unterbelichtet können die Jaffa gar nicht sein, das sie seine Leiche nicht finden und hier her in den Palast bringen." Sie schlug die Augen kurz nieder und schüttelte ihren Kopf, was ihren ganzen Anzug zum Scheppern brachte. Die 2 Männer nickten zustimmend, Kira Ann brachte ein Lächeln auch ihre angeschwollenen Lippen. "Kornak ist erledigt und die Wachen die uns gejagt haben auch. Aber was ich mich frage ist warum die keine Zets bei sich trugen. Warum hatte Kornak keine? Wollte Horus keine Gefahr eingehen, sozusagen ein Schuss ein Toter. Und, ach ja, habt ihr diesen egozentrischen Wurm erledigt?" Noch bevor Inshanta das Wort ergreifen konnte fuhr ihr Merlin dazwischen. "Das waren doch mindestens 5 Jaffa, wie hast du die fertig gemacht? Und ja, der Saukerl ist vorübergehend wieder mal tot." Wieder wollte Inshanta was sagen doch dieses Mal war es Tobias der ihr in den Weg kam. "Du hättest das Gesicht sehen sollen als er den ersten Schuss abbekam. So von wegen Et tu, Kornak?. Der zweite Schuss war die reinste Wucht. Leider blieb mir ja der dritte versagt." "Schweigt! Geschichten später!" Inshanta hatte endlich das Wort ergreifen können. Ihr selbst tat es zwar auch gut endlich wieder mal was nettes zu hören, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür. "Zeit?"

"Noch eine halbe Stunde" antwortete ihr Merlin. Er hatte die Aufsicht über die Zeit. Er wusste immer genau wie spät es war, seine innere Uhr hatte nicht mal der Aufenthalt in Horus Palast verstellen können. Für die Mission war er eigentlich der wichtigste, denn nur die richtige Zeit würde ihnen helfen können zu fliehen. "Es stellt sich nun die Frage welches Gate wir nehmen. Wir könnten uns zwei der Gleiter nehmen, alle Jaffa die du" , sie sah hin zu Tobias der immer noch in der Rüstung des Horus steckte, "zum Schutz des Japaai abgestellt hast töten und durch dieses fliehen, oder wir nehmen das im Schiff. Diese 2 Möglichkeiten haben wir. Eine Entscheidung sollte innerhalb der nächsten 5 Minuten fallen,  
sonst wähle ich mit der Münze. Und wir sollten die toten Jaffa endlich zur Seite schaffen und uns irgendwo seitlich hinstellen und reden." Die Jaffa zu verräumen dauerte nicht lange, sie wollten nicht riskieren ihre toten Leiber zu zeten da man sie ja vielleicht noch brauchen könnte. Dann begannen sie zu reden. In einer Kreisdiskussion stellte man auf die schnelle 2 Pläne auf, für jedes Gate eines. Nur eine Entscheidung treffen konnten sie nicht. In der Ermangelung einer Münze lies die kleine Anführerin eine gesicherte Zet auf den Boden fallen. Die sprach sich für das Gate im Raumschiff aus. Und das war wie alle sich sicher waren, die gefährlichere Variante. Nachdem sie sich noch weitere 2 Minuten über die Gestaltung ihres Ausbruchs berieten ging es los. Der Größte unter den Vieren wechselte mit einem der Toten das Gewand und war nun wie ein normaler Jaffa gekleidet. Die anderen überprüften die Verbände,  
sowie ihre Maskerade. Dann hievten sie die Leichen in die Gleiter, wobei jeder Gleiter nur einen Piloten abbekam. Das Glas wurde verdunkelt, was durch aus bessere Gründe hatte außer den anderen Piloten die Sicht auf das Innenleben der Gleiter zu verwehren. Draußen schienen 2 Sonnen mit all ihrer Kraft, und wenngleich die Strahlung nicht die Ausmaße annahm wie bei Wüstenplaneten, so war es doch verdammt hell. Kira Ann programmierte die Gleiter dann so das sie zu einem gegebenen Zeitpunkt einen Kamikazekurs auf das Star Gate starten würden,  
der dann hoffentlich von den dort versammelten Jaffa vereitelt werden könnte.  
So würden sie wenigstens eine Zeit lang glauben die Geflohenen in den Händen zu halten und wenn sie es schlussendlich doch bemerkten, war es zu spät. Das ganze natürlich unter der Annahme das der Funk auch bei den Gleitern nicht funktionieren würde, die Programmierung nicht urplötzlich aussetzte, die Jaffa irgendwo anders Verdacht schöpften, Horus der Schaumschläger eine Viertelstunde zu früh aus dem Sarkophag erwachte und der Schwindel so auffliegen konnte. Die Chancen für diese Hälfte des Plans waren aber auf jeden Fall größer als die des zweiten Teils, das war der erfreuliche Botschaft.

Dieses Mal ging Merlin voran. Er hatte sich schon in früheren Missionen als geeignetster der Vier herausgetan, am Besten die Richtigen Worte zu finden um sie an ihren Bestimmungsort zu bringen ohne sich von höhergestellten Jaffa in die Suppe spucken zu lassen. Um ihrer Gruppe Deckung zu verschaffen,  
vollführten sie einen Trick der ihnen schon öfter das Leben gerettet hatte als sie zählen konnte. Kurz vor einer Ecke hinter der andere Jaffa auf Befehle warteten oder für irgendjemanden Ehrenzoll standen, etwas bewachten, zu Beispiel die Kombüse, oder einfach nur so taten als wären sie hochbeschäftigt obwohl sie es eigentlich kaum erwarten konnten endlich in den Kampf zu ziehen und sich vor ihrem Gott zu beweisen, teilte sich ihre vermeintliche Gruppe aus 8 Personen in zwei Vierergruppen auf, wobei die ihrige den Befehl hatte sich noch andere Jaffa mitzunehmen und dann ihre Pflichten aufzunehmen. Und bei Gott, es funktionierte immer da die Wachen die Routine zu sehr gewöhnt waren um sie in Frage zu stellen. Diese einmal auf Aphovis Raumschiff ausgeschlossen, konnte ja keiner wissen das es Frischlinge waren, die zwar ihrem Gott vollkommen ergeben und trotzdem stinkfaul waren. Sie waren zu schnell gestorben um jemanden von diesem Trick zu erzählen. Nicht mal die andern SG-Teams wussten davon. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, sie könnten ihn ja versehentlich ausplappern. Und so kam es das sie sich zu acht, sie hatten vier Jaffa zu sich gerufen, zum Star Gate Raum aufmachten um dem Befehl Kornaks nachzukommen und auch diesen zu bewachen. Man sollte sich nicht von den Tauri austricksen lassen sonst würde sie sich wünschen in die Kammer der Besinnung zu kommen nur um seiner Rache zu entfliehen. DAS wirkte. Innerlich atmeten die Vier auf. Hatte man Kornak einmal miterlebt war er ein offenes Buch. Wenngleich ein sehr, sehr gefährliches. Und diese Drohung von ihm war real. Sie hatten einmal miterlebt wie er sie ausgesprochen und wahr gemacht hatte. Diese Unschuldskinder hatten doch wirklich geglaubt die Kammer der Besinnung wäre weniger schrecklich als der Verstand von Kornak. Denn während Kornak nur aus Beflissenheit gefoltert hatte, tat es Horus aus reinem Spaß an den Qualen. RIESENunterschied. Während ihres Ganges zum Star Gate Raum nahmen sie noch mal eine Gruppe von Vier auf. Merlin der innerlich die Zeit immer wieder überprüfte, stellte beunruhigt fest dass genau diese immer knapper wurde. Trotzdem ging er nicht schneller. Dann vor dem Raum mit dem Japaai erklärte er den Horuswachen den Plan von Kornak. Ein Hinterhalt sollte es sein. Vier sollten im Raum versteckt warten während die anderen in engen Kreisen um den Stargate Raum und seine 2 Türen Wache schieben sollten. Wenn die Geflohenen wirklich schafften an ihnen vorbei zu schleichen würden sie im Gateraum ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Das war der heikle Moment. Würden die Jaffa das glauben? Hatte Merlin die richtigen Worte gewählt? Könnten sie es schaffen die vier im Gateraum zu sein? Wenn nicht würden sie alle töten und der schöne Plan würde nicht aufgehen ohne Wachen vorne ab - das würde auffallen wenn drinnen genau vier Personen warten würden. So hatten sie eine Begründung. Solche Gedanken gingen der ganzen 73 durch den Kopf. Für dieses und ähnliche Gedanken wurden sie bestraft. Die anderen Jaffa fanden es nämlich nur natürlich das die die den Auftrag von Kornak persönlich bekommen hatten ihn auch ausführen sollten. So wurden Merlin, Tobias, Inshanta und Kira Ann ausgewählt sich in den Raum zu verstecken und sich dann in einem sicherlich völlig fairen Kampf mit der 73 zu versuchen. Doch zuvor wurde der Raum noch überprüft. Man wusste um des dunklen Zwillings Fähigkeiten und hoffte durch die Strahlen der Zets die durch den Raum geschickt wurden das Tarnschild zu brechen von dem sie gehört hatten. Da nichts passierte dachten die Jaffa das der Raum leer war und schlossen die 4 Auserwählten darin ein, mit dem Versprechen in spätestens 12 Stunden, vielleicht auch 13 Ablöse zu bringen.

Tobias öffnete seinen Helm und atmete erstmals lange ein. Er wie die anderen auch roch wie drei mal gestorben, in Scheiße gewälzt und wie altes Blut. Warum roch man eigentlich immer genau nach dem was man erlebt hatte! "Keiner von euch kann mir weis machen das er genau das erwartet hat. Die haben uns ja förmlich hineingestoßen um uns ja den bösen Tauri zum Fraß vorzusetzen." "Was mir eher Kopfschmerzen bereitet, Tobias, ist die Tatsache das sie einen Weg gefunden haben wie sie mein Tarnschild zerstören können,  
entgegnete Merlin. "Verflucht, die Sache mit den Zets könnte wirklich gehen"  
"Jetzt hör aber auf den Pessimisten zu markieren, Brüderchen, wir sind alle mehr oder weniger lebendig hier angekommen, was willst du mehr." Auch Kira Ann hatte ihre Maske heruntergefahren und war nun in sehr guter, fast euphorischer Stimmung. Wenngleich die Antwort ihres Bruder ihre Stimmung einen gewaltigen Dämpfer aufsetzte. "Auf der anderen Seite sein, schlafen, Schmerztabletten kübelweise wie Popcorn in mich reinfressen, Hähnchen essen, Spaß haben"  
Diese Antwort gemischt mit einer Gestik die sagte und ausnahmsweise hab ich wieder mal recht, oder? tat ihr übriges.  
"Zeit?" Inshantas Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch. Sie hatte sich neben das Star Gate gesetzt und war totenbleich. Das sie leicht zitterte war nur durch das leichte Scheppern der Rüstung erkenntlich. Merlin zog sich seinen Handschuh aus und legte ihn auf ihre Stirn. "Noch 10 Minuten. Meine Güte Shanni du bist ja eiskalt. Sind deine Schmerzen erträglich?" Er erhoffte sich ihr gewohntes Ja das sind sie und bekam es auch. Wenn er diese Antwort bekam war alles nur halb so schlimm. Aber leider war das nicht alles. "Die Schmerzen sind erträglich,  
nur die Kälte nicht. Ich sehe alles nur noch verschwommen und meine Kehle fühlt sich so trocken an wie die Weiten von Abydoss. Doch für meine kleinen Probleme ist keine Zeit. Wir müssen die Rüstungen los werden." Sie zuckte zusammen, die Rüstung gab wieder Laut. Langsam und mühevoll zog sie sich ihren Handschuh aus und streckte die Hand zu Tobias. Er verstand und gab ihr einer der Handkristalle die er unter seinen eigenen Handschuh versteckt hatte. Merlin wiedersprach nicht einmal, von wegen du bist zu schwach Shanni in deinem Zustand wird dich das töten. Sie würde es trotzdem machen. Warum ihre Energien verschwenden für etwas einzustehen was sie sowieso nicht ändern konnte. Außerdem war er stolz, wenngleich auch irrsinnig bestürzt. Das war das erste Mal gewesen das sie öffentlich zu ihren Schmerzen gestanden hatte. Die acht Monate hatten wirklich eine große Auswirkung auf sie gezeigt.  
Tobias und Inshanta setzen sich beide neben den Kreisrund des Japaai und legten ihre Hände hinter den Rücken. Es dauerte einige Momente dann breiteten sich wellengleich aus beiden Handflächen eine dünne Membran aus die sich zu einer Kuppel über ihre Körpern und das Stargate spann. Der dünne Film hatte eine Farbe die sich am besten als eine Mischung von pulsierende Rot und strahlenden Weiß beschreiben lies. An machen Stellen überkreuzten sich die Farben wie Netze, immer weiter gefächert bis die Kuppel aus Millionen solcher Treffpunkte bestand. Die beiden Sitzenden verblieben noch ein wenig in Position bis sich das Netz stabilisiert hatte. Dann schaute Inshanta zu Merlin und Kira Ann. Die gerade begannen sich ihrer Rüstungen zu entledigen. Es ging nur langsam voran doch dann waren sie die Rüstungen los.  
"Ich habe so ein Gefühl" Inshanta sagte es nur ganz leise aber deutlich,  
"dass sie uns entdecken werden." Die Ausdruckslosigkeit ihrer Stimme konnte ihren Freunden die Angst die trotz allem dort verborgen war, nicht vorenthalten.  
"Merlin, wähle den Kreis an aber verlasse das Schild nicht, Kira Ann hilf mir und Tobias aus den Rüstungen raus", ihre Augen fielen zu, man konnte ihr die Willenskraftprobe ansehen sie wieder zu öffnen. Sie atmete schwer.  
Merlin tat wie ihm geheißen wurde. Er vertraute Inshanta sein Leben an und ihre Vorahnungen trafen leider immer ins Schwarze. Eine kurze Zeit wippte er hin und her dann machte er die Augen wieder auf. Durch seine Kraft hatte er die Anwählvorrichtung die sich am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raums befand und damit außerhalb der Reichweite des Schildes war in Gang gesetzt und die Koordinaten seiner Heimatwelt eingegeben. Nun drehte er sich wieder Richtung Star Gate und sah die Kreise sich drehen, die erste dann die zweite und die dritte Koordinate auch einwählen. Dann bemerkte er ein Flackern des Schildes.  
Das Rot verschwand daraus. Kira Ann half gerade Inshanta aus ihrer Rüstung.  
Inshanta winkte Merlin an sich ran. "Deine einzige Aufgabe ist das Gate zur rechten Zeit zu aktivieren und Sorge zu tragen das wir auf der anderen Seite nicht gegen die Iris donnern" hauchte sie ihm zu. Er sah ihr an dass es ihr unendlich schwer fallen musste den Mund zu bewegen. Dann setzte sie sich wieder schwach und nahm die gleiche Position wie vorher ein, nur das sie jetzt Hüllen und Fetzten gekleidet war und nicht mehr in die Rüstung. Die Worte für die Anderen sparte sie sich. Jeder wusste was zu tun war. Leider hatte Merlin die schreckliche Angewohnheit Freunden in Not zu Helfen, deswegen musste er an seine Pflichten erinnert werden.  
Das Rot des Schildes erschien wieder dafür verblasste ein wenig später das Weiß daraus. Kira Ann half nun Tobias aus der Rüstung raus - ein wesentlich leichteres Unterfangen als bei Inshanta. Das Star Gate hatte schon lange zu Ende gewählt als auch Tobias endlich wieder seinen Teil zum Schild beitragen konnte.  
Kira Ann stellte sich dann wieder zurück zu Inshanta gerade weit genug weg vom Ring das wenn die Ereignishorizontspirale kommen würde sie nicht von davon ins Nirvana befördert würde. Merlin tat das selbe bei Tobias.  
Das leise SCHHHHH der sich öffnenden Türen schien ihnen einer Naqudabombe gleich. Inshanta hatte Recht gehabt, sie wurden entdeckt. Aller Augen ruhten auf Merlin der 3 Finger in die Höhe hob. Noch 3 Minuten. Vor zweieinhalb Minuten hätte die Gleiter abstürzen sollen, vielleicht war Scheiß Horus zu früh erwacht was immer es auch gewesen war, nun kamen nicht wenige Wachen in den Raum. Die Acht die sie selbst ausgewählt hatten und noch zwei weitere. Das Rot des Schildes verschwand wieder und glitt einer Schockwelle gleich genau auf eine der Wachen zu. Diese flog mit hohen Bogen gegen die Wand und wurde bewusstlos. Kira Ann verließ ihren Platz an Shannis Seite und griff sich eine der Stabwaffen die zu der Rüstung gehört hatten. Sie schoss ab. In dem Moment in der der Schuss das Schild beschädigt hätte öffnete sich ein kleines Loch und er glitt unbehindert durch. Sein Ziel traf er genau. Eine weitere Wache war tot. Als nächstes löste sich das Weiß aus dem Schild und einem Blitz gleich lief der Strahl auf einen Jaffas zu, sein Kopf fiel sobald er von dem Strahl berührt wurde wie ein Stück Fleisch zu Boden. Nur Merlin stand da und tat scheinbar nichts. Aber die Jaffa waren auch nicht untätig. Sie schossen was das Zeug hielt gegen das Schimmernde Schild, jeder Schuss brachte es zum Flackern, jeder Schuss schwächte es wieder etwas ab. Außerdem wurden sie immer mehr. Der Kampflärm hatte andere Jaffa angelockt die sich ihrerseits todesmutig in den Kampf warfen.  
So nahm ihre Zahl innerhalb des Raumes nicht wirklich ab. Einer der vielen Kämpfer hatte es dann entdeckt. Sie hatten das Japaai zwar schon angewählt doch nicht aktiviert. Wenn sie das bisherige einfach löschen,  
könnten sie ganz sicher nicht entkommen. Doch der Jaffa und sein Gefolge kamen nicht weit. Zwei wurden von den Strahlen der Stabwaffe niedergestreckt, einer verlor den Kopf. Nur der Anführer schaffte es an diesen Schikanen vorbei. Und blieb im Boden stecken. Zuerst schien der Boden wie Morast statt Metall, seine Füße sanken ein und er fiel nach vorne mit dem Gesicht und den Händen in den nun wie Wasser wirkenden Untergrund hinein. Und gerade als er sich aufrappeln wollte, da er nach einer Armlänge schon wieder festen Grund spürte, konnte er nicht mehr. Der Boden war wieder fest. Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Körper zu zucken aufhörte. Die anderen Jaffa hatten es gesehen. Der Boden hatte ihren Kameraden verschluckt und ihn ersticken lassen. Nun schossen sie wie wild auf das Schild ein. Es flackerte gewaltig unter dem Beschuss und wies hier und dort Risse auf. Gerade als die Jaffa dachten das sie es geschafft hatten zog es sich gut um 2 Meter zusammen und erstrahlte zwar kleiner doch im alten Licht wiedererstarkt. Merlin hatte noch einen Finger gestreckt. Noch eine Minute. Kira Ann schoss noch fünf Salven ab dann begab sie sich an die Seite von Inshanta. Diese war verschwitzt und doch eiskalt, hatte ihre Augen geschlossen,  
ihr Kopf war nach vorne gefallen und sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft aufgebracht ihn wieder zu heben. Vor ihr hätte eine Bombe hochgehen können, sie hätte es nicht bemerkt. Tobias sah auch nicht viel anders aus. Sein Gesicht, jedenfalls das bisschen das man durch den Bart erblicken konnte, war hochrot und er war schweißgetränkt. Auch Merlin schien nicht unbedingt ansprechbar. Sein Finger knickte ein. Null. Eine Unsichtbare Kraft drückte das rote, runde Feld in der Mitte der Anwählmaschine hinunter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt passierten mehrere Sachen ihm Universum. Das Ultimatum das Aphovis und alle anderen Goauld, bis auf Horus, den Tauri vor knapp zwei Jahren gestellt hatten, hatte auf die Sekunde genau noch 24 Stunden Gültigkeit, auf dem Planeten Kessen wurde ein Kind geboren, einer der Sonnen die in dem System war in dem sich auch das Schlachtschiff des Horus befand hatten einen schweren Sonnensturm und Thor fand das die gelbe Essenskugel immer noch die Beste sei. Nur zwei davon waren interessant für die 73, nur eines relevant. Sobald sich das Wurmloch etabliert hatte stürzte sich Merlin als erster mit ernster Mine hinein, während er die ungebrauchte Hand von dem erschöpften Tobias hinter sich herzog. Kira Ann tat es ihm gleich doch sie nahm Inshanta nicht bei der Hand sondern schulterte sie sich ohne auf ihre oder Inshantas Schmerzen zu achten, über ihre angeschossene Schulter. Das Schutzschild löste sich auf. Zuerst ging das Weiß verloren, dann das Rot. Ein Schwall von Schüssen verfolgte Kira Ann. Sie konnte noch sehen wie 2 Schüsse Tobias trafen bevor er das Gate passiert hatte. Bevor sie die Eisenskälte des Star Gates fühlte spürte sie das auch sie von dem heißen Strahl der Stabwaffen berührt wurde.

Als Horus nur wenige Momente später den Star Gate Raum betrat wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Nicht weniger als 50 Tote Wachen lagen dort verstreut, eine im Boden gefangen, nicht wenige Kopflos, viele von einer Stabwaffe außer Gefecht gesetzt. Die einzigen die überlebt hatten beugten sich gerade über ihre bewusstlosen Kameraden die im Sterben lagen. Auf unerfindliche Weise war nur die Larve im Brutsack zerstückelt worden.  
Wütend befahl Horus seinen Leuten das Schiff klar zu machen. Er wusste genau wohin die Tauri geflohen waren. Keiner würde mit ihm spielen ohne seine Rache zu spüren. Er, Horus, würde dieses eine Mal Aphovis unterstützen und zwar bei der Zerstörung der Erde. Denn dort würde er sie finden.

Kapitel 2

"Guten Morgen, General." "Guten Morgen, Sergeant." General Hammond blickte kurz zu seinem Sergeant der vor der großen Computeranlage saß und so aussah als könnte er mehr als nur eine Mütze Schlaf gebrauchen. Die Augen des Mannes waren von schwarzen Ringen untersetzt, seine Finger trommelten gelangweilt über die freie Stelle neben der Tastatur. Dieser junge Mann brauchte mehr Schlaf oder zu mindestens Unterhaltung.  
"Ist etwas ungewöhnliches während der Nachtwache passiert, Sergeant?" Dieser blickte den etwas dicklichen General, mit diesen väterlichen Augen an und antwortete erst nachdem er seinen Gedanken gesammelt hatte.  
"Nein Sir. SG-14 und SG-5 sind immer noch auf PX-648468-N3 und das SG-4 erforscht die Naquadavorräte auf PX-5816131-B6." Der junge Mann mit dem kurzgeschorenen braunem Haar sah kurz auf seinem Bildschirm und setzte dann mit Ansatz eines Seufzens fort. "Es war eine sehr ruhige Nacht, Sir." Der General konnte seine Belustigung kaum verbergen. Diese Jungen, immer darauf aus das etwas passierte. Ihm persönlich war es andersrum lieber. Er begann den Tag gerne damit, hier in den Anwählraum der Star Gate Raums zu kommen und zu hören das alles in Ordnung war und es seinen Männern gut ging. Noch besser fand er es allerdings wenn er diese Meldung auch noch am Ende eines Tages zu hören bekam. So wie viele Stunden brauchte er noch um diesen Tag als einen der wenigen Ereignislosen in seine Arbeitsunterlagen einschreiben konnte. Er blickte auf die Uhr die um sein Handgelenk geschlungen war. Jetzt war es siebenhundertdreisig. Das hieß noch vierzehneinhalb Stunden! Wenn es noch zehn Minuten wären hätte er sein persönliches Ziel vielleicht noch erreicht aber in 5 Minuten hätte er eine Einsatzbesprechung mit der SG-1, woraus er schließen konnte das die Probleme nicht weit waren. Das waren sie zwar sowieso nie aber bei diesen Vieren würden ihm vor Sorgen noch mal die wenigen Haare die auf seinem Kopf verblieben waren ausfallen. Der General schaute noch einen Moment durch die riesige Scheibe in den Gateraum auf das Star Gate. Noch immer war dieses fast schwarzblaue Ungetüm faszinierend. Es war vollkommen Rund, einem Reif gleich an dessen Rand sich diesen wunderlichen Symbole befanden, ägyptische, die er auch nach all den Jahren nicht vollständig zu deuten wusste. Eines jedoch war ihm bekannt. Das Symbol der Erde. Ein unten nicht geschlossenes Dreieck über dessen Spitze eine kleiner Kreis thronte. Eine Pyramide im Zenit die Sonne repräsentierte die Erde. Dieses Symbol und noch sechs weitere ermöglichten ihnen die Reise zu anderen Planeten.  
Er riss sich los von seinen Gedanken und begab sich dann über die Treppen in den nächst höheren Raum. Der Besprechungsraum. Zuvor erteilte er den Sergeant noch den Befehl sich ablösen zu lassen und sich dann schlafen zu legen.

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später stand der General wieder im Anwählraum hinter der Scheibe und gab über Interkom seinen Schützlingen letzte Anweisungen während der junge Sergeant mit der Anwählprozedur begann. Er tippte die Koordinaten in den Computer an, langsam begann sich der innere Reif des Stargates zu drehen und das erste Symbol hackte ein. "Und ach ja Colonell,..." "Ja General?" Durch die Scheibe konnte er den Colonell Jack O'Neill und befehlshabenden Offizier der SG-1 zu ihm fragend hinauf blicken sehen. "... gehen sie uns auf diesem wunderschönen tropischen Planeten mit diesem un-glaub-li-chen", der General imitierte den Tonfall den O'Neill bei der Einsatzbesprechung von sich gegeben hatte perfekt, "Sandstrand ja nicht verloren." Dieser grinste ihn nur an und wartete mit einem unbestimmbaren Gesichtsausdruck, den, die ihn kannten, als kindliche Vorfreude beschrieben hätten. Neben den ihn Entzückung geratenen Colonell glitt einem gutaussehenden,  
dunkelhäutigen Mann mit einem goldenen Tatoo auf der Stirn ein Ansatz eines Lächelns über das Gesicht. Er, als einzige Außerirdische der SGC, konnte die Vorliebe für schöne Sandstrände mit O'Neill nicht teilen. Insgesamt wären sie inzwischen schon zu 4 solcher Planeten aufgebrochen aber immer war etwas dazwischen gekommen, sehr zu Leidwesen des Colonells und sehr zur Freunde seinerseits. Nicht das er das auch laut gesagt hätte, aber dieser Blick von O'Neill wenn es wieder mal daneben ging war Naquada wert. Daniel, der für die Verständigung zwischen und Erforschung von Kulturen zuständig, also eine Mischung zwischen Linguist, Anthropologe und Archäologe,  
war sah das Aufblitzen auf Tealcs Gesicht, so hieß der übergelaufene Jaffa,  
und so konnte auch er sich das Lachen auch nur schwer verkneifen. Doktor Daniel Jackson, sein ganzer Name, war ein junger Mann mit etwas langgeratenen kurzgeschorenen braunen Haaren und einem sehr markanten, schönen Gesicht, das er hinter einer dieser hässlichen Militärbrillen versteckte, und als er dann das Kommentar von dem General hörte, suchte er seelische Unterstützung bei Sam, Major Samantha Carter, doch auch sie schien einem Lachkrampf nahe zu sein.  
Allerdings schien die Blondhaarige mehr Erfolg im Verstecken zu haben als er.  
Jack bekam davon nichts mit.

"Chevron 5 entschlüsselt." Der Junge Sergeant versuchte seine Langeweile zu unterdrücken. Noch 5 Minuten und seine Ablöse wäre da und er könnte endlich schlafen gehen. Er hatte mit einem Kollegen getauscht und war nun seit zwei Tagen mit nur sechs Stunden Schlaf ausgekommen. Jetzt wollte er nur noch ins Bett und dann auf in seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub an die Sandstrände Floridas.  
Regenlosen Wetter, Sonneschein, süße Girlies. Massenweise süße Girlies. "Chevron 6 entschlüsselt." Juhuu noch eines und sein Kopfkissen und er könnten wieder mal Bekanntschaft schließen. "Chevron - woo..." Er blickte ungläubig hinunter. Das Gate hatte noch nicht fertig gewählt und war trotzdem mit einem WUSCH geöffnet worden, die Spirale aus Blau hatte sich einen Moment in den Raum gedrückt und war dann auf diesen charakteristischen Ereignishorizont zusammengeschrumpft, sodass das Gate mit einem wasserähnlichen Gebilde gefüllt war. Seine Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen und er reagierte ohne weiter nachzudenken.

"Unbekannter Zugriff auf das Stargate." Alle sich im Stargateraum befindlichen Soldaten hoben ihre Waffen in die Höhe und zielten auf das Rund. Durch die einzige Tür die zu diesem Raum führte drangen weitete Wachen ein. Alle warteten.  
"Schließen sie die Iris, Sergeant!" donnerte die Stimme des Generals durch den Raum, fast schon ungeduldig. Wo hatte dieser Junge nur seine Gedanken?  
"Sir," entgegnete der Sergeant, "sie lässt sich nicht schließen. Etwas hält sie auf." Bevor der General etwas erwidern konnte fiel in hohem Bogen Etwas durch das Stargate und landete unter Stöhnen auf dem schrägen Gitter das zum Gate hinaufführte. Es waren zwei übel zugerichtete Männer. Einen kurzen Augenblick fuhr die Iris zusammen nur um dann wieder vollkommen geöffnet zu werden. "Alle auf den Boden!", schrie einer der Männer und die meisten der Soldaten gehorchten instinktiv da sie diesen Ton in der Stimme kannten. Im nächsten Moment schon flogen über ihre Köpfe hinweg ein Hagel aus Lichtblitzen, nicht wenige steuerten genau auf das ungeschützte Fenster zu.  
Dann verblassten sie plötzlich als sie ein weißes Licht einfing und sich ein weißer Schimmer ungefähr einen halben Meter vor dem Stargate etablierte. Kaum einen Moment später flogen zwei weiterte Wesen durch das Stargate, hinter ihnen fuhr die Iris millisekundenschnell zusammen, der weiße Schimmer verschwand und dann herrschte absolute Ruhe im Stargateraum.

Alle Anwesenden waren einen langen Moment wie gelähmt. Dann näherten sich die Soldaten, allen voran die Mitglieder der SG-1, diesen Wesen. Die Männer schienen bewusstlos doch einer hatte ein Goauldhandkristall an seinem Arm befestigt. Tealc der es entdeckte streckte schon seine Stabwaffe auf den Kopf dieses Mannes und wartete auf den Befehl zu schießen. "teratn leb mê-iis Tealc." Er kannte diese Stimme nicht, sie gehörte zu einer der Frauen die durch das Stargate kamen. Sie hatte gerade tu das nicht,  
Tealc gesagt, sie hatte sehr ruhig geklungen und sehr vertraut. Er, wie alle anderen Anwesenden blickten nun erstaunt zu ihr. Trotz ihrer Verletzungen hatte sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie sah zu ihm auf und stemmte sich mit einer Hand hoch während sie vorsichtig den Körper einer anderen, kleineren Frau auf den Rücken legte. Sie sah ihn durchdringend an. "Wir sind keine Goauld. Wir sind keine Feinde. Wir sind euer 1969" Inzwischen stand sie mehr und weniger aufrecht hielt beide Hände halb in die Höhe, das Blut rann ihr aus Wunden am Oberschenkel und Armen. Es war zu sehen das es sie sehr anstrengte so da zu stehen. Langsam senkte sie ihre Arme.  
Dann atmete sie tief durch senkte kurz ihre Augen und schaute erst mal keinen besonderen im Raum an. "Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch bei Bewusstsein bin also hört zu. Samantha", sie sah der erstaunten Sam ins Gesicht, " Du wirst Shanni" sie deutete mit einem Blick auf die wie tot am Boden liegenden Blonden,  
"mit Hilfe eines Goauldhandkristalls heilen. Sag dir vor was du tun willst"  
ihre Hände unterstützen ihre Worte, die Waffen der Wachen verfolgten sie unermüdlich als könnte sie im nächsten Moment angreifen, "verbalisieren hilft wenn man noch nicht genügend geübt hat, sagen Shanni und Tobias wenigstens"  
Ein Schauer zog sich über den Körper von Kira Ann ihre Augenlider flackerten und nur ein tiefer Atemzug hielt sie davon ab in Ohnmacht zu fallen. "Sie wird dann aufwachen und das Kristall fordern gebt es ihr und sie wird sich um "  
Kira Ann fiel ohne Vorwarnung auf den Boden.  
"Sind keine Feinde. ... keernors etoo" flüsterte sie noch dann war auch sie in die erlösende Ohnmacht gefallen. Einen weiteren Moment herrschte Stille in dem Gateraum. Nicht alle hatten verstanden. Tealc blickte zu Daniel, Samantha, Jack und dann zu dem General der sich im Raum oberhalb befand.  
Jack besann sich dann und sprach durch das Interkom mit dem General.  
"General was sollen wir tun. Sie sagte wortwörtlich: wir sind euer 1969, und dann noch etwas in einer anderen Sprache, Daniel"  
Daniel sah ihn an und überlegte ein wenig. "Ich glaube die Frau hat bewusst die Sprache gewechselt damit es nicht jeder versteht. Vielleicht sollte ich es später übersetzen." Tealc sah nun auch auf zu dem Colonell und sagte das er Daniel Jackson zustimmte.  
"Also, General sie sagte auf jeden Fall etwas über 1969. Das kommt uns doch bekannt vor oder"  
Nur wenige Mitglieder der ganzen SGC konnten mit dieser Jahreszahl etwas anfangen, nämlich die SG-1 und der General. Vor ungefähr einem Jahr hatte eine Sonneneruption das gesamte SG-1 Team in die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft geschickt. In der Vergangenheit waren sie dem General als jungen Offizier begegnet und in der Zukunft trafen sie auf die Ziehtochter der leitenden Ärztin Janet Fraiser. Die kleine Cassandra, schon eine alte Frau mit schlohweißem Haar, hatte ihnen gesagt das alles gut gehen würde im Kampf gegen die Goauld. Wenn diese vier Gestalten wirklich über dieses Ereignis wussten waren sie etwas besonderes. Vielleicht hatte Cassandra... . General Hammond überlegte einen Augenblick, dann hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. "Major Carter tun sie was die junge Frau gesagt hat und versuchen sie zu heilen." Major Carter nickte und lief los um einen Goauldheilungkristall aus der Asavatenkammer zu hohlen. Dann blickte der General auf die immer noch leicht verstörte Gruppe von Männer die sich im Gateraum befanden und mit ihren Waffen auf die am Boden liegenden Körper zu zielen.  
Der General konnte es kaum glauben.  
"Und holen sie endlich den Doktor, die sterben uns ja noch weg!" Nun kam endlich Bewegung in den Gateraum. Tealc legte seine Stabwaffe aus der Hand und wies einen der Soldaten, der neben ihm stand, mit der Waffe auf den Körper dieses Mannes zu zielen. Er drehte ihn vorsichtig um und konnte nun erstmals in das Gesicht des Verletzten sehen. Er blickte in ein Auge aus Stahl und der Rest war nicht wirklich erkennbar. Der Mann blutete aus mehreren Wunden,  
soviel er durch die vergammelte Kleidung erkennen konnte, auch am Rücken und den Beinen. Zwei der Wunden lagen offen zu sehen, er kannte die Art dieser Verbrennungen. Stabwaffen. Der Stoff hatte sich am Wundenrand eingeätzt in der Mitte der Wunde lag das Fleisch offen sichtbar. Zudem war er voller Staub und Blut. Neben ihm beugte sich Jack über den zweiten Mann, er hatte auch zwei Schüsse abbekommen doch schien nicht deswegen nicht ansprechbar zu sein. Überhaupt glaubte er sagen zu können das es diesem hier von den Restlichen am Besten ging. Abgesehen davon das er sich nicht rührte und nur schwer atmete. Jack wies einen der Soldaten an bei dem Verletzen zu bleiben und ging dann zur nächsten Person. Es war diejenige die gesprochen hatte. Sie schien auch nicht besonders gut ansprechbar zu sein. Ihre Arme waren noch schlimmer zugerichtet als es auf den ersten Blick ausgesehen hatte. Er erkannte nun auch das sie ein Schuss am Bein abbekommen hatte. Jack fragte sich wie sie geschafft hatte zu stehen und auch noch die Arme in die Höhe zu heben. Das musste höllisch wehgetan haben.  
Jetzt endlich kam die zierlich gebaute, dennoch sehr resolute Dr. Fraiser mit ihrem Notfallteam angerannt und schaute einen Moment auf die Verletzen. Sie befahl zuerst den Langen aufzuheben, ein anderes Team sollte sich um den Kurzen kümmern. Sie selbst rannte zu den verletzten Frauen und schaute zwischen der Rothaarigen und Blonden hin und her. Mit nur einem Blick stellte sie fest das es die kleinere der Beiden schlimmer erwischt hatte. Sie erkannte das sich ein riesiger Blutfleck auf den behelfsmäßigen dreckverschmierten Verbänden der jungen Frau breitgemacht hatten und begann diese dann aufzuschneiden. Darunter kam eine Wunde die von einem Messer stammen könnte zum Vorschein, sie ging von der unteren Bauchdecke hinüber bis zu einem vielleicht mal da gewesenen Bauchnabel. Das sah schlimm aus. Zu schlimm. In diesem Moment rannte Major Carter in den Raum in ihrer Hand hielt sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln den Handkristall. Sie ging schnellen Schrittes zu der Doktorin. "Die da", Sam zeigte zur bewusstlosen Kira Ann, " sagte ich soll die da", sie zeigte zu Inshanta, "heilen." Janet, so hieß der Doktor im Vornamen, sah ihre Freundin einen Moment lang zweifelnd an, nickte und wandte sich Kira Ann zu.

Samantha setze sich im Schneidersitz neben die immer kälter werdende Person,  
Shanni oder, und atmete tief durch. Neben ihr stand nun auch Colonell O'Neill und blickte sie aufmunternd an. Sie lächelte zu ihm hinauf und wandte sich darauf wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu. Sie hatte erst einmal mit so einem Ding geheilt,  
obwohl sie sich schon oft gewünscht hatte besser damit umgehen zu können.  
Hätte allen schon oft viel Ärger ersparen können. Nur einmal und der Goauld damals hatte keine solchen Wunden gehabt. Ob sie das scha... . Wütend auf sich selbst verdrängte Sam ihre Selbstzweifel aus dem Bewusstsein. Was hatte die Rothaarige gesagt. Verbalisieren. Konzentrieren. Heilen.  
Ich möchte diese Frau dort heilen. Das ist alles was ich tun will Samantha streckte ihre Hand mit der sie den Kristall hielt über die Bauchwunde der Verletzten.  
"Heilen. Die Wunden sollen heilen. Die Wunden sollen heilen." Nichts geschah.  
Was machte sie falsch. Sie schaute noch mal zu Colonell der ihr guten Mut zusprach. "Konzentrieren sie sich nur auf ihre Aufgabe, Major. O.K.?" Sie nickte und schaute wieder zu der Frau. Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf. Was könnte sie den noch machen. Aus ihren Hinterkopf drang etwas leise zu. Hör auf mit können oder sollen. Tu es einfach. Tu es.  
"Heilen, die Wunder verheilen jetzt, die Wunden heilen, die Wunden heilen, die Wunden heilen." Aus dem Kristall senkte sich ein weißliches Licht das sich langsam auf die Wunden setzte und sie wie es schien zu schließen. Noch immer sagte Samantha den Spruch wie ein Mantra vor sich vor und schloss dann auch noch die Augen. Sie brauchte nicht zu sehen was sie tat, sie konnte es fühlen. Sie konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das Heilen, alles andere drang nicht auf sie ein. Wie viel Zeit sie gebraucht hatte bis sie das Gefühl hatte das es nun genug war wusste sie nicht, nur das sie schlafen wollte. Das tat sie dann auch.

Inshanta konnte fühlen das sie wieder begann zu leben. Zuerst waren ihren schwarzen Träumen, Licht gefolgt und sie spürte wie sie Wärme wieder in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Ihre Wunden schlossen sich, wenn gleich sie auch nicht ganz verheilten und die Schmerzen, die seit mehr als 8 Monaten zu ihrem Leben gehört hatten, verblichen etwas. Sie konnte sich noch nicht rühren und verschwendete ihre Kraft auch nicht darauf. Sie beruhigte sich selbst. Das war kein Sarkophagheilen sondern Kristallheilen und das wiederum hieß das sie es geschafft hatten. Sie waren endlich an ihren Zielort angekommen. Der Erde. Nur welche Zeit? Das war ihr dann aber egal. Was war mit ihren Freunden? Es war nicht Tobias der sie heilte. Es musste ihnen schlecht gehen. Ich muss aufwachen, ich muss aufwachen und ihnen helfen und sie heilen. Ich muss aufwachen...

"Sir, es sind eindeutig keine Goauld. Die Blutproben die wir ihnen entnommen haben zeigen zwar bei 2 Naquada an, doch sie sind alle Menschen." Janet stand in der Krankenstation und klärte den General und die SG-1 auf, die dort warteten. Fünf der Betten waren belegt, die vier Unbekannten belegten sie und Major Carter die nachdem sie die Wunden von Inshanta geschlossen hatten und einiges von ihren Anschwellungen am Körper und Gesicht verjagt hatte zusammengebrochen war.  
"Major Carter ist wohlauf und scheint nur zu schlafen " erklärte sie dem graumelierten Colonell der immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu seinem CO warf , "  
Aber den anderen ..." Sie verstummte und sah einmal in die Runde.  
"Ich habe sie zwar alle in dieser kurzen Zeit", es waren nun knapp 50 Minuten vergangen seit die vier unangemeldet durch das Stargate gerasselt kamen, " nur unangemessen untersuchen können, aber so viel ist offensichtlich. Sie sind dehydriert, haben sehr viel Blut verloren und unternährt. Unter ihrer Kleidung,  
die sie schon sehr lange getragen haben müssen, dem Gestank nach, haben wir haufenweise eitrige Schürfungen und Kratzer gefunden. Inzwischen haben wir sie vorerst so gut es ging gewaschen, wie sie sehen hat es noch nicht viel gebracht.." Sie senkte kurz ihren Blick und redete dann weiter. Diese Leute waren nun in grüne Kittel gekleidet, die meisten Stellen waren mit frischen Verbänden verhüllt, da wo Haut dennoch hinausschaute, war sie blau und grün oder rot. Allein die Kleidung von ihnen hinunter zu schneiden, sie war so verdreckt gewesen das sie hart wie Blech gewesen war, hatte 15 Minuten gebraucht. Um viele der Wunden hatten sie in der Schnelle nur viel Desinfektionsmittel geschüttet, besonders bei den Stabwaffenwunden hatte sich der Stoff in die Haut eingebrannt. Kein sehr schöner Anblick. Und riechen taten sie immer noch, bis jetzt hatten sie noch nicht wirklich Zeit gefunden sie zu waschen. Man hatte sie an Monitoren angekabelt und überwachte so ihre Herzfunktionen. Gegen die Unterernährung und Dehydrierung hatte sie ihnen Komanahrung verpasst, die gleich ins Blut übernommen wurde. "Geschlagen, die eine die Sam geheilt hat, hat einen total vernarbten Rücken bei den andern ist er nur teilweise verheilt. Dann angeknacksten Rippen und Knochen, sie sind mehr als nur einmal verprügelt worden, bei der Rothaarigen habe ich Bißmale an den Handgelenken entdeckt und Schnitte. Einer hat ein Auge zu wenig, aber die scheint schon eine ältere Wunde zu sein. Er hat eine metallische Linse, vom Stand unserer Technik, ich könnte nicht sagen wie sie funktioniert. Der andere Mann ist in einem Art künstlichem Koma, seine Lebenszeichen scheinen sich mit jedem Atemzug zu verbessern. Die andere ist praktisch geheilt, wie gesagt sie schläft,... ", sie sah den Blick des Generals und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie aufzuwecken macht keinen Sinn, ich glaube nicht das sie ohne Schaden davon kommen würde. Was ich über die Goauld Heilpraktiken weiß, was nicht sehr viel ist, hätte sie gleich nach der Heilung aufwachen müssen. Da sie es nicht tat muss sie den Schlaf wohl wirklich brauchen." Sie sah den fast enttäuschten Blick des Generals und zuckte auf ihre übliche, fast kindliche Art mit den Schultern. "Was die anderen anbelangt. Lassen sie es mich so sagen, es ist noch immer kritisch aber derzeit sind sie stabil." Mit diesen Worten beendete die Doktorin ihren Bericht und wandte sich wieder den Patienten zu.

Der General sah ein kurzes Mal auf den Verletzen und blickte sich um zu Tealc,  
Jack und Daniel zu. Dann machte er kehrt und sagte Dr. Fraiser sie solle ihn über jede Veränderung der Verletzen informieren. Er zeigte den 3 Männern die immer noch neben ihm standen und auf ein Wort von ihm warteten mit ihm mitzukommen. Im Besprechungszimmer setze er sich auf seinen Stuhl und befahl allen anderen Soldaten den Raum zu verlassen. Er schaute in die Runde seiner besten Männer und atmete laut aus. "Ich habe veranlasst das alle die von diesem Vorfall etwas mitbekamen darüber schweigen sollen und in der SGC bleiben - Die vier sind mir unheimlich. Woher wissen die von1969? Das wurde nie offiziell gemacht. Jack"  
Der angesprochene schwieg so ging die Frage an Daniel weiter. "Vielleicht kommen sie ja aus der Zukunft. Die Rothaarige sagte Keernors etoo-  
das heißt wir kommen aus der Zukunft. Vielleicht könnte es auch erklären das sie die Iris offen halten konnten." "Sie könnten auch Feinde sein Daniel Jackson. Zwei von ihnen trugen Handkristalle." entgegnete der große Jaffa nachdem Daniel nichts mehr zu sagen hatte.  
"Das glaub ich nicht. Als die Strahlen durch das Gate kamen hat uns der Einäugige gewarnt und sie mit Hilfe des Kristalls aufgehalten bevor sie auf das ungeschützte Kontrollzentrum gedonnert wären. Ich denke halt das er es war. Da war so ein weißes Glitzern. Fast wie ein Schild. Sie sind uns nicht böse gesinnt. Außerdem scheint dich die eine die gesprochen hat näher zu kennen sie sagte zu dir wortwörtlich: meine große, süße Zuckererbse Tealc..." Ein überraschtes Keuchen kam von Jack und dem General. Tealc hob nicht mal eine Augenbraue. "Daniel Jackson, du bist falsch informiert. Die Frau sagte ich solle das nicht tun, womit sie meinte den Kopf ihres Kameraden von seinen Schultern zu schießen." Daniel sah ihn fest an, sah so aus als würde angestrengt seine grauen Zellen in Bewegung bringen. Dann drehte er sich weg und begann hysterisch zu lachen. Die restlichen Männer im Raum wussten nicht was sie davon zu halten hatten. Irgend wann war Daniel wieder ruhiger und drehte sich wieder zu Runde,  
schaute zu Tealc und begann wieder zu lachen. Jack konnte sehen das es wohl noch länger dauern würde, überhörte das "brilliant, brilliant" das unter dem Lachen von Daniel herausbrach und wandte sich dem General zu.  
"Wie dem auch sein, General. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher aber ich glaube auch das sie uns nicht feindlich gesinnt sind. Die Frau hat erleichtert ausgesehen als sie Tealc und Carter angesprochen hat. Sie hat auch ihre Namen gewusst, von Carter und Zuckererbschen." Er grinste hämisch in die Runde. Daniel der sich etwas beruhigt hatte begann wieder zu lachen, Tealc nahm die Beleidigung nicht wahr und der General blickte missbilligend in die Runde, zu einem zu Daniel und dann zu Jack weil er den Docktor auch noch unterstütze. "Ich denke wir sollten warten bis sie uns erklären können was dieser Auftritt sollte und warum ich schon wieder nicht meinen Sandstrand besuchen kann." Jack hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört zu grinsen und nun zog sich auch ein amüsiertes Lächeln über die Lippen des Generals. "Dann ist das geklärt. Wir warten bis sie wieder ansprechbar sind. Bis dahin werde ich darüber so gut es geht Stillschweigen halten, je weniger davon wissen, desto weniger könnten wir falsch machen. Es werden rund um die Uhr Wachen abgestellt werden. Das wars. Und jetzt klären sie uns endlich auf warum sie sich benehmen wie ein Kleinkind, Dr. Jackson!" Dieser schaute schuldbewusst auf, die Augen tränen benetzt und atmete laut aus.  
"Die Dialekte die auf Chulack und Abydoss gesprochen werden sind sich in vielem ähnlich, einiges ist anders. Dann gibt es ein paar Phrasen die in beiden Dialekten ausgesprochen werden können, aber unterschiedliches bedeuten. Es wäre mir nie aufgefallen, hätte Tealc nicht seine Übersetzung gesagt." Er schaute in die Eile gebietenden Gesichter der anderen. "teratn leb mêiis Tealc heißt auf Abydoss meine große, süße Zuckererbse Tealc und auf Chulak eben tu das nicht Tealc. Und dass ist brilliant. Denn sie wusste, wenn sie Tealc wirklich kennt das er es als tu es nicht verstehen würde und nicht als das Zuckererbschen. Weil er seine Muttersprache das als sein Maß der Dinge sieht. Brilliant" Damit beendete er seine Minilektion in der Unterscheidung von Dialekten und verließ den Raum. Ihm folgten auch der General und Jack den Raum, nur Tealc blieb und dann begann er schallend zu lachen.

Ich bin wach. Leise regte sich der Körper von Inshanta, sie hörte verschiedene Stimmen sagen Sie ist wach. Ihr war nicht wirklich gut. Sie wollte schlafen, einfach nur schlafen aber noch nicht jetzt. Schwerfällig bewegte sie ihre Finger und bemerkte das die Fingerkuppen nicht mehr aufgerissen waren. In einem von ihren Armen steckte eine Nadel, höchstwahrscheinlich erhielt sie dadurch Nahrung und Wasser das gleich in ihre Blutbahn geleitet wurde. Jede Bewegung schmerzte, aber Schmerz war sie gewöhnt, er hatte sie am Leben gehalten. Ihre Muskeln waren überbeansprucht und selbst wenn sie sich in den nächsten Tagen dazu im Stande fühlen würde durch die Gegend zu rennen und etwas für ihren geschundenen Körper zu tun, würde sie es wohl unterlassen. Das wird ein grauenhafter Muskelkater werden. Mach die Augen auf. Sie dachte daran wie es immer schwerer gefallen war etwas zu sehen als sie durch die Gänge des Raumschiffs gegangen waren. Am Ende hatte sie nur noch Dunkel von hell unterscheiden können. Als Kira Ann ihr aus der Rüstung hinausgeholfen hatte, weil sie selbst zu schwach war, hatte sie ihre Freundin nicht mehr erkannt. Das Schild hatte sie auch nur unter Aufbringung ihrer ganzen Selbstbeherrschung aufrechterhalten können. Als sie dann Kira Ann, jedenfalls glaubte sie das es Kira Ann gewesen war, aufhob war es dann zuviel gewesen. Sie war in eine Welt aus Dunkelheit gerutscht. Das nächste woran sie sich erinnern konnte war das sie irgend jemand, voraussichtlich Sam geheilt hatte. So gut es auf jeden Fall ging.  
MACH DIE AUGEN AUF!  
Träge öffnete sie die Augen. So hell. So hell. Sie kniff sie fest wieder zusammen. Sie hörte wie jemand befahl das Licht runterzudrehen. Der Stimme nach dürfte es Janet sein, dachte Inshanta. Mach die Augen auf!  
Noch einmal besann sie sich gegen ihren gesunden Hausverstand und plagte sich die Augen zu öffnen. Dieses Mal konnte sie mehr erkennen. Sie sah das gleich mehrere anschauten. Da war Janet, Jack und Tealc. Die diffusen Schatten etwas abseits könnten Hammond und Daniel sein. Sie kämpfte gegen das verlangen das Blinzeln zu einem Dauerzustand zu machen. Sprich.  
"nâ ... tse"  
So anstengend. Sie hörte einige Personen von Wasser murmeln. Natürlich rede ich von Wasser. Was muss da Meister Tealc erst rumreden. Ewig das letzte Wort.  
Schon jetzt, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Der wurde etwas aufgehoben und ein kleiner Schlauch wurde ihr in den Mund gelegt. Tropfen für Tropfen, nur sehr langsam, rann in ihren Mund. Nass so wunderbar nass. Muss langsam trinken.  
Kleine Schlucke. Langsam, Schluck für Schluck.  
Aufsetzen. Verdammte Goauld. Haben die mir das ganze Fleisch am Rücken zerschunden?  
Schmerzen halten mich nicht auf. Muss aufsetzen. Bin festgeschnürt? Nicht aufregen. Natürlich. Sie wissen ja nicht was du hier willst. Könntest doch ein Feind sein.  
Ruhig.  
Sprich. Richtige Sprache.

Tealc hatte es als erster gemerkt. Er stand in der Krankenstation an die Wand gelehnt und wartete darauf das diese kleine Blonde endlich aufwachen würde. Sie schlief jetzt schon seit über 5 Stunden. Wenn man das Schlaf nennen konnte.  
Nach zwei Stunden Ruhe hatte sie begonnen markerschütternd zu schreien und sich in ihrem Bett zu wälzen. Man konnte sie nicht aufwecken, deswegen versuchte Dr.  
Fraiser sie so gut wie möglich ruhig zu stellen. Alle die anwesend waren hatten dabei helfen müssen. Zu fünft hatten sie die Frau dann festschnallen können damit sie sich nicht selbst verletzt. Er musste zugeben das ihn das Verhalten der schlafen Frau zum Nachdenken brachte. Er kannte diese Schreie, er hatte sie oft gehört aus Aphovis Folterkammer. Was hatten diese Vier wohl durchgemacht?  
Inzwischen war Samantha Carter auch aufgewacht und wurde über die letzten Stunden aufgeklärt darüber aufgeklärt das sie die Frau so gut es ging geheilt hatte. Sie hatte sich dann gar nicht von der Krankenstation davon gemacht sondern war mit Daniel Jackson und Jack O'Neill geblieben um wie sie auch auf Antworten zu warten.  
"Sie hat sich bewegt" erklärte Tealc seinen Kollegen und Freunden als er bemerkte das die Frau langsam aber doch wach wurde, viel zu früh seines Erachtens. Janet, Tealc und Jack waren dann zum Bett hingeeilt, Janet weil sie schauen wollte ob es der Frau gut ging und die beiden Männer um sie auszufragen. Sam, der General der inzwischen dazukam und Daniel hielten sich abseits. Es würde sonst zu viel sein. Die Frau hatte sie dann angeschaut und etwa gesagt.  
Sie hatten es nicht wirklich verstanden, nur Tealc reagierte und nahm einen Wasserspender und legte ihn der Frau vorsichtig in den Mund. "Sie fragt nach Wasser", informierte er die anderen und sah dann fragend zu Daniel Jackson. "Im Abydossdialekt, nicht nur den Worten sondern auch dem Klang nach.", fügte dieser dann von weiter weg hinzu. Er hatte nicht umsonst mehr als ein Jahr auf diesen Planeten verbracht. Er erkannte diese Art zu sprechen sofort. Der General und Jack sahen einander an, beide verzogen sie ihre Mundwinkel kaum merklich in dei Höhe. Janet und Sam hatten das Zuckererbsendesaster nicht mitbekommen und konnten dieses Grinsen nicht deuten.

Dann begann sich die Frau aufzusetzen, jedenfalls wenn sie nicht mit den Händen am Bettrand gefesselt wäre. Die Frau wurde wieder ruhig. Lange Zeit passierte nichts und alle glaubten sie wäre wieder eingeschlafen. "Die an-deren?" Sie lag angekettet am Bett und hörte die erstaunten Kommentare der SG-1 und von Janet. Sie hörte wie einer sagte es gehe ihnen soweit gut.  
Aber sie konnte es nicht glauben. "Muss hei- ...len." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch, klang so als würde sie im nächsten Moment verschwinden. "Sie will losgebunden werden und ihre Kollegen heilen schließe ich daraus"  
sagte Janet etwas perplex. Die Blonde konnte kaum die Augen länger als ein paar Sekunden offen halten und dann wollte sie die Mammutaufgabe übernehmen? Das konnte sie als Ärztin nicht zulassen.  
Inshanta verstand nicht warum sie nicht losgebunden wurde. Was sollte diese Sandflohscheiße. Glaubten die etwa sie hatte sich nur so zum Spaß gegen den Schlaf angekämpft, um Fragen zu beantworten? Als ob! Nichts da, sie würden sie losbinden. Doch zuvor musste sie in eine bessere Sitzposition kommen die ihr das sehen besser ermöglichten. "Helft ... mir.. beim.. Auf- setz-...en" dieses Mal klang die Stimme ganz anders. Sie war immer noch schwach aber duldete keinen Widerspruch. Ein Husten folgte. "So-..fort"  
Jack und Tealc sahen zu Doktor Fraiser und die zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Sie kannte solche Patienten. Da half alles nichts. "Ich denke das es ein Fehler ist. Junge Frau wollen sie wirklich..." Sie hatte sich über das Bett gebeugt und nun starrten sie zwei dunkle Augen eiskalt an.  
"Na schön aber bewegen sie sich nicht zuviel." Sie griff nach der Steuerung für das Bett und fuhr den oberen Teil langsam in Sitzposition. Hatte das gedauert, jemand hatte ihr die Handfesseln abgenommen und sie spürte wie sie langsam in eine Position gerückt wurde in der es ihr leichter fiel wach zu bleiben. Jetzt musste sie nur noch an ihre Freunde denken.  
Schwerfällig schaute die Frau in die Runde und knickte ihren Kopf auf beide Seiten. "Ich bin Inshanta" sagte sie leise und sehr behutsam, jedes Wort sorgsam abgerundet und nicht über die Maßen betont damit ihr das Sprechen nicht noch schwerer fallen würde, ihr Kopf senkte sich etwas bei der Vorstellung. Man konnte die andersartige Färbung der Stimme irgendwie erkennen, es war nichts zu Finger draufdeuten aber sie sprach anders. General Hammond trat nun etwas nach vorne und wollte auch sich als Befehlshabender bekannt geben doch Inshanta sprach unbeirrt weiter. Sie hatte wieder in die kehlige Sprache des Planeten Abydoss gewechselt. Tealc und Daniel hörten aufmerksam zu, die anderen standen daneben und warteten auf eine Übersetzung.  
"Der Weg hierher war lang und beschwerlich und führte durch Raum, sowie Zeit.  
Und jetzt"  
"Kristall!" sagte sie eiskalt und öffnete ihre Handfläche auffordernd. Als niemand einen Rührer machte öffnete sie ihre Handfläche noch einmal.  
Energischer. Während der ganzen Zeit schaute sie ihren Gegenüber Hammond ohne auch nur einmal unnötig mit der Wimper zu zucken an. Dann schlug sie die Augen nieder und schloss ihre Handfläche wieder. Ohne die Augenlieder zu öffnen begann sie zu sprechen.  
"Ich hege größte Achtung. Aber Admir...", sie unterbrach sich selbst, "General Hammond, Fragen werde ich beantworten sobald ich mich davon überzeugt habe das meinen mir Anvertrauten gut geht. Ich werde nun Tobias helfen, er kann die andern heilen." Das klang sehr ruhig und rational. Das nächste nicht "KRISTALL!" Dieser Ausbruch kam völlig überraschend. Ihre Stimme hatte sich urplötzlich verstärkt und mit solch einer Wut gesprochen das nichts damit zu vergleichen war. Jack zuckte zusammen, Tealc hob eine Augenbraue, Daniel fuhr sich erschrocken durch die Haare, Janet ignorierte es und Samantha konnte ein Lächeln ob dieser Szene nicht verkneifen.  
"Deine Crew ist stabi. Jetzt geben sie ihr das Ding schon General! Und meine Süße, wer ist Tobias" fragte Sam und blickte beschwichtigend zu Inshanta der sie sich genähert hatte und dabei Jack verdrängte. Samantha erkannte wie jung diese Inshanta überhaupt war. Vom Aussehen, jedenfalls wenn ihr Gesicht nicht von blauen Flecken und Schürfwunden verunstaltet war, wäre eine sehr junge Frau zu sehen sein. Höchstens zwanzig- In diesem Alter hätte sie schon lange die Kontrolle verloren, und schon viel früher zu schreien begonnen. In diesem Alter hätte sie nicht überlebt so verletzt zu sein. Sie würde es auch jetzt nicht überleben. Aber der menschliche Wille konnte immer wieder für Überraschungen sorgen. Nicht oft, aber hin und wieder.  
Inshanta sah sie erst mal eine Zeitlang ungläubig an und antwortete sehr, sehr leise das Tobias der Einäugige sei. Sie wollte aufstehen und zu ihm gehen doch Samantha war schneller und drückte sie wieder zurück ins Bett. "Janet können wir sie rüberfahren oder tragen damit sie sich nicht anstrengen muss." Die Doktorin entfernte die Elektroden von ihrer Brust und fuhr dann das Bett zu Tobias der zwischen Merlin und Kira Ann lag. Bei dem Anblick ihrer Freunde zog sich über das sonst so steinerne Gesicht von Inshanta ein fast schulderfüllter Blick. Sie senkte ihren Blick, zog sich blind den Kristall über, so das er auf den Handflächen festgebunden war und stand mit sehr viel mehr Kraft auf als es alle erwartet hatten. Eine kurze Zeit zitterten ihre Knie unter der ungewollt schweren Belastung und sie rang mit den Gleichgewicht dann stand sie fest. Sie legte ihre eine Hand auf ihren Brustkorb,  
über ihr Herz, die andere unbestückte Hand legte sie darüber. Dabei beachtete sie sorgsam das die Nadel die an ihrem Oberam befestigt war nicht im Weg war. So stand sie einen langen Moment in totaler Konzentration, bewegte sich nur minimal. Mit einem Mal öffnete sie die Augen und blickte auf den Mann der unter ihr lag.  
Sie konnte alle seine Wunden sehen, selbst die die unter dem Verband lagen,  
erblickte seinen zerschlagenen Rücken, die offenen Wunden, sogar die Blutgefäße welche zerstört waren. Ihre mit dem Kristall verbunden Hand glitt zur Seite, die andere blieb bei ihrem Herzen, und in einer wunderbar anmutigen Bewegung fuhr sie schnell mit ihrem Arm über die ganze Länge des verletzten Körpers unter ihr. Rotes Licht fiel wie Federn darauf, wohin die Handfläche auch zeigte. Mehrere Mal zog sie darüber dann machte ihre Finger eine abschließende Bewegung. "korâtntit nui. cheshecet" Wie verzaubert hatten die Anwesenden der Frau dabei zugeschaut wie sie den Handkristall gebrauchte. So etwas hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Es war so anders.  
Tealc war nicht mehr davon überzeugt das diese Wesen ihnen feindlich gesinnt waren. Er hatte den Goauld nur wenige male beim Heilen zugeschaut, dort war es immer ein Akt der Selbstverherrlichung gewesen, der Heilende hatte immer einen sehr egoistischen, bösartigen Hintergedanken gehabt, das hier war anders. Er konnte fast innerlich spüren, das diese Frau für diesen Mann ihr Leben gegeben hätte bei der Heilung, wenn sie es gemusst hätte. Er lächelte nicht als er ihre Worte vernahm. Verzeih deinem Unglücksvogel und Gesunde. Aber er war innerlich zutiefst berührt. Inshantas Knie gaben nach und sie fiel zurück auf ihr Bett das immer noch hinter ihr stand. Dort saß sie erst eine Weile, unansprechbar, die Augen geschlossen. Sie fühlte sich ausgezehrt aber glücklich. Tobias würde es gut gehen. Die hatten ja gar keine Ahnung wie knapp das gewesen war. Und wie wach sie jetzt war. Das war vielleicht ein Adrenalinrausch gewesen. In etwa drei Minuten wäre eine der verengten Venen das Blut über die Massen gehalten,  
Tobias hätte eine Infarkt bekommen. Das ganze war zwar nur minimal und hätte normalerweise keine Auswirkung gehabt aber bei seinem geschwächten System... . Knapp, knapp, knapp.

Dann hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und öffnete die Augen. "Entschuldigen Sie meine unangebrachte Grobheit von vorhin" obwohl ihr Gesicht und ihre Stimme nun ohne Emotion waren, klang es ausgesprochen um Verzeihung bittend. "Ich weiß das ich ihre Geduld sehr strapaziere aber ich werde jetzt auch noch die anderen überprüfen und das schlimmste von ihnen abwenden, wenn es mir möglich ist." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging zu dem Bett mit Kira Ann, mit sehr viel Grazie hielt sie sich dabei bei jeden Schritt an den fahrbaren Rolle fest an der der ihr "Essen" befestigt war. Sie beugte sich über und griff der Betäubten mit der kristallbesetzten Handfläche auf die Brust. Kurz glitt ein Rot über den gesamten Körper dann verblasste es auch schon. "Diese hier ist Kira Ann. Der andere heißt Merlin. Sind Zwillinge. Zusammen bilden wir eine Gruppe, der Name SG73" erklärte sie den Anwesenden die ihr zusahen, die nun sprachlos waren. SG73?  
Dann schaute sie kurz auf. "Wer hat Sie eigentlich darauf hingewiesen mich zu heilen?" Während sie langsam aber auch nur einmal um Hilfe zu bitten zum Bett von Merlin ging, klärte sie der General schnell auf. Er glaubte nicht das sie ihm den dahingeworfenen Brocken, SG73 erklären würde also fragte er gar nicht.  
Diese Frau schien ganz genau zu wissen was sie zu sagen hatte um ja selbst weiterzusprechen. Wieder legte sie ihre Handfläche auf die Brust des Patienten und ein rotes Licht flackte auf. Dann legte sie sich auf ihr Bett. "Ich weiß Sie stecken voller Fragen ich kann sie Ihnen nicht alle beantworten.  
Noch nicht. Ich habe vor, damit zu warten bis ich meine Energie voll und ganz darauf fokussieren kann und nicht gegen Müdigkeit zu kämpfen habe." Eigentlich war es keine Bitte sondern nur ein sehr, sehr höfliche Hinweis das man sich die Fragen sparen konnte bis sie das Ja dazu gab, ging es Jack durch den Kopf.  
Irgendwo war ihm die Kleine sympathisch. "Außerdem würde ich sie bitten Tobias einen neuen Handkristall zu besorgen,  
dieser hier reicht gerade mal für meine Zwecke aus." "Und was sind ihre Zwecke, Fräulein Inshanta?" fragte Jack argwöhnisch. Obwohl er irgendwie nicht glaubte das sie ihnen böse gesonnen war, wer konnte das schon genau wissen. "Frau, und meine Zwecke sind die Aufrechterhaltung der Stabilität der Gesundheit meiner Freunde - ich habe mit diesem Kristall meine Lebensenergie mit der ihren verbunden und hoffe so Unregelmäßigkeiten ausbessern zu können bis mein... Tobias aufwacht." Sie nahm einen Schluck des Wassers den ihr inzwischen Tealc gereicht hatte.  
"Hatte die Anschnürung meinerseits eigentlich noch einen anderen Grund als meine Unbekanntheit ihnen Gegenüber?" fragte sie dann noch, die Augen schon halbgeschlossen. "Damit sich ihre Wunden nicht öffnen haben wir sie zu fünft festgeschnallt"  
Sie hatten selbst zu fünft Probleme gehabt. Als Erklärung des Tatbestands fügte Dr. Fraiser noch hinzu "Sie hatten nachdem sie geheilt wurden Alpträume,  
ihr Körper wand sich hin und her, sie schrieen als würde ihnen die Haut abgezogen." Inshanta sah sie einen Moment an, sie blinzelte. "Keine Alpträume sondern Erinnerungen, die mich nochmals aufsuchen werden, da ich keine Narkotika verwenden werde um zu schlafen. Nicht bevor Tobias die anderen geheilt hat." Das fügte sie sehr leise hinzu. "Es erscheint mir daher sinnvoll das sie mich wieder festschnallen wenn ich eingeschlafen bin, ehrlich gesagt, davor sollten sie es nicht einmal wagen." Die kleine Drohung schien sie etwas gelockert zu haben, sie schloss die Augen und legte sich mehr oder weniger entspannt auf den Rücken. "Bis dahin werde ich ihre Fragen beantworten"  
Erst mal waren alle etwas perplex, Erinnerungen, eine Drohung in ihrem Zustand,  
dann fragte Hammond die Frage die sie alle schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. "Was wollen sie hier?" Alle schauten erwartungsvoll doch Janet nahm nur die ledernen mit Flies ausgelegten Verschnürungen und legte sie Inshanta vorsichtig an.  
"Versuchen sie es ein anders Mal, General. Sie schläft wenngleich ich bezweifle das der Schlaf angenehm wird. Armes Ding."

"Admiral? Sie wollte sie Admiral nennen, General! Hat sich erst im letzten Moment zusammengerissen." Jack sah in dei Runde und dann zu dem General. Schon wieder hatten sie sich im Besprechungsraum getroffen, denn jetzt gab es wirklich einiges zu besprechen. "Dazu ist sie mit uns sehr vertraut. Und dann die Sache mit der SG-73? General,  
ich weiß nicht aber ich glaube... warum eigentlich nicht. Sie könnten doch wirklich aus der Zukunft kommen." Daniel sah zu Samantha und Tealc die bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt haben. Samantha nickte. "Es könnte durchaus stimmen, Sir. Woher sollten sie sonst von unserer Reise durch die Zeit erfahren haben. Zudem haben sie ein ausgesprochenes Verständnis für die Goauldwaffen, sind aber keine Goauld. Vielleicht haben wir ja in der Zukunft ein besseres Verständnis dafür erlangt, eine Möglichkeit gefunden das auch wir sie uneingeschränkt verwenden können? Und dann noch: sie handhaben die Kristalle nicht wie Goauld. Ich kann es nicht richtig beschreiben aber ich weiß das ein Goauld niemals auf die Idee kommen würde einen Menschen zu heilen, schon gar nicht wenn es ihm selbst miserabel geht. Sie sind zu egoistisch dafür. Dann wie sie ihn geheilt hat. Das ist neu. Und dann noch das mit der Lebensenergie verbinden. Keiner unsere Feinde würde so etwas machen.  
Ich glaube einfach nicht das das sie uns Böses wollen." Das war vorerst alles was sie zu sagen hatte. Sie lehnte sich zurück in ihren Stuhl und dachte über die Art des Heilens nach die sie dort erblickt hatte. Als sie von Jollinar von Malchuck besessen gewesen war, ein Tokra (die Gegner der Goauld, obwohl sie von der gleichen Art waren) hatte sie/es seine Erinnerungen mit ihr geteilt. Das war keine Heilung nach Goauldart gewesen. Es hatte so wunderschön ausgesehen,  
sie hatte fühlen können das es für diese Frau das oberste Ziel war, denn Mann zu heilen. Könnten ihre Feinde sich so verstellen? Sie hoffte nicht. "Eine andere Frage ist was sie so verletzt haben konnte? Die Frau sagte auf den Kommentar von Doktor Fraiser das es kein Albtraum sondern Erinnerung sei. Ich für meinen Teil schloss daraus das sie Erinnerung an das Abziehen ihrer Haut meinte"  
"Habt ihr euch ihre Füße angeschaut. Als sie ankamen meine ich. Sie hatten nur Blut und dreckverschmierte Fetzen darum gebunden, ich habe nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Wunden werfen können als sie ihnen die Fetzten direkt von der Haut zogen, lauter Schnitte, ein paar Dornen, sogar kleine Steine und Kiesel haben sich in das Fleisch hineingebohrt. Bei In-schantra... " "Inshanta, das heißt auf Abydoss Morgenröte, jedenfalls in Gedichten, ansonsten sagt man leron... entschuldigung." Daniel gab das Wort wieder zurück an Jack, Sam schaute zu Tealc der nachdenklich schien. "Was ich sagen wollte, bei dieser In-shanta sind sie nicht alle herausgefallen. Das sollten wir uns für die Zukunft merken." Er erkannte was er gerade gesagt hatte. Zukunft. Das er Tealc unterbrochen hatte war ihm nicht aufgefallen. Der meldete sich nun wieder zu Wort.  
"Das alles, die Auspeitschungen, die zerschunden Füße sprechen nicht für die Zukunft von der Cassandra damals gesprochen hat." Ein betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit.  
"Nun Cassie sagte der Weg dorthin würde lang und steinig werden..." entgegnete Samantha.  
"Dann stammen sie wohl aus einer näheren Zukunft, ähem... , wenn sie aus der Zukunft kommen und das kein Trick ist." schloss der Colonell daraus. "Was hat sie da eigentlich wieder auf ägyptisch geplappert, da war ja einiges." "Sie sagte einmal das der weg hierher lang und beschwerlich gewesen sei und sie durch Raum und Zeit führte, das andere Mal bei der Heilung sagte sie, wohl zu dem jungen Mann, er solle seinem Unglücksvogel verzeihen und gesunden." Daniel hatte geantwortet. "Ich denke das alles führt zu nicht viel, die ganzen Vermutungen die wir aufstellen könnten sowieso falsch sein. Ich habe mich hier um einen ganzen Stützpunkt zu kümmern, wenn etwas neues passiert werde ich sie informieren lassen. Also tun sie etwas, ihnen fällt sicher etwas ein." Mit diesen Worten stand der General auf und verlies den Raum. Er hatte wirklich viel zu tun.

"mmm... Kartoffelbrei schmeckt immer noch am Besten. Entschuldigt mich ich hole mir noch einen Nachschlag"  
Tealc sah mit gehobener Augenbraue Daniel nach und dann zu den anderen zwei die noch am Tisch saßen. Der Major und Colonell hatten wieder mal eine diese Unterhaltungen, die so absolut unnötig klangen aber es nicht waren. Gespräche über das Wetter, den Abendhimmel einer der besuchten Welten oder so wie jetzt warum es O'Neill wohl nie schaffen würde einmal einen Planeten mit schönen,  
tropischen Sandstrand zu besuchen. Eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten der zwei zu reden, wenn nicht sogar zu flirten. Es war in der ganzen SGC bekannt das sich die zwei über das erlaubte Major - Colonell Maß mochten, nur brachte es keiner zur Sprache. Sozusagen ein offenes Geheimnis. Aber inzwischen schien sich etwas geändert zu haben. Das Flirten war verschwunden. Und dass brachte die Gerüchteküche noch mehr zum Kochen als all das Süßholzgeraspel von zuvor.  
Daniel kam wieder zurück, den Teller zum Rand mit Kartoffelbrei gefüllt und mit einer nicht sehr suspekten braunen Sauce dekoriert bei dem es der restlichen Tischgesellschaft den Magen umdrehte. Er setze hin und begann diese Pampe hingebungsvoll zu essen. Tealc derweil versuchte dieses Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und aß weiter an seiner klaren Suppe mit Nudeln. "Daniel Jackson ich habe darüber nachgedacht was du und O'Neill vorher gesagt hat und diese Frau. Kira Ann." Daniel sah verwundert auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung wovon Tealc sprach.  
"Inshanta, die Morgenröte. Wenn man aus Inshanta innt schan taa besser gesagt taa schan innt macht heißt das auf Goauld..." "Der Tod ist mein Begleiter"  
Daniel sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. "Ein ungewöhnlicher Name für eine Frau. Ich frage mich woher sie kommt. Sie ist kein Erdenmensch. Ich tippe eher auf Abydoss, dem Klang ihrer Stimme nach. Die andere die gesprochen hat, ist aber irgendwo aus den USA. Sicher!" "Ich bezweifle deine Sprachkenntnisse nicht Daniel Jackson." Damit war alles gesagt. O'Neill und Carter hatten nun auch aufgehört zu reden und versuchten sich wieder als Vertilger der Reste des Mittagsbrotes. Etwas Kartoffelbrei, grüne Erbsen, Fleisch. Der Kuchen den es heute gegeben hätte war leider schon alle,  
das hat man eben davon wenn man 3 Stunden zu spät zum Mittagessen kam. Das Gute war schon weg. "Wenn ich mir vorstelle das ich irgendwo auf diesem Sandstrand liegen und mir die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen lasse, ich könnte mir die Haare ausraufen.  
Dabei wäre es so schön gewesen. Daniel sucht nach verborgenen Anzeichen von irgendwelchen untergegangen Zivilisationen, Tealc verkriecht sich unter eine Palme in den Schatten und hält dort Wache und Carter versucht ihm derweil mit Erfolg den Unterschied zwischen molekularer Tranferenz von künstlichen und natürlichen Wurmlöchern zu erklären. Und mir scheint die rosarote Sonne auf den Kopf." Er schaute wirklich enttäuscht. Sam und Daniel hätte es nicht verwundert wenn er um seiner Niedergeschlagenheit Ausdruck zu verleihen ein Taschentuch aus einer der vielen Taschen des Tarnanzuges herausgezaubert hätte um dann laut zu schniefen. Manchmal benahm er sich wirklich wie ein Pausenclown.  
Manchmal.  
"Stattdessen sitze ich hier fest, kann nicht nach draußen und muss darauf warten das der nächste dieser komischen Truppe aufwacht. Manchmal gibt es solche Tage an den geht alles schief, ach..." "Mir geht es auch nicht anders O'Neill, ich frage mich die ganze Zeit was sie hier wollen." Tealc unterbrach Jack in seinem vorgespielten Selbstmitleid,  
natürlich saß auch er wie auf Nadeln um endlich mehr zu erfahren. "Vielleicht..." brachte Daniel zur Sprache als er von seinem Kartoffelbrei aufschaute und sich auch an dem Gespräch beteiligte. Sam unterbrach ihn und massierte sich leicht die Schläfen. "Nein, Janet dreht sicher durch wenn du schon wieder rübergehst und sie fragst ob es was neues gibt" Sie sah verlegen auf. "Glaubt mir ich habe es gerade eben versucht und sie hätte fast ihre Selbstbeherrschung verloren." Dieser Satz sprach für sich selbst. Janet war die personifizierte Ruhe. Jack lächelte sie amüsiert an. "Ditto. Carter ditto".

"Jack, was wollen sie hier? Sind sie verletzt. Nein? Dann verlassen sie die Krankenstation. Es ist nichts neues passiert." "Daniel, nei-ein es ist immer noch das gleiche wie vor einer Stunde als Sie das letzte Mal fragten. Wenn ich Ihre Fähigkeiten als Übersetzer brauche werde ich sie oder Tealc als Kenner altägyptischen Dialekts herrufen lassen. Und auch sonst werde ich sie informieren"  
"Sam, nimm es mir nicht übel aber wenn ich noch einmal höre ob was passiert ist muss ich mir Beruhigungsmittel spritzen lassen um den Fragenden nicht anzufallen. Also was wolltest du wissen? ... ... ... Nein Cassie geht es sehr gut. Ihr Freund macht Ärger, aber schulisch hat sie sich gefangen. Wollte ich dich sowieso fragen, sie hat in ein paar Wochen Geburtstag und als Entschädigung dafür das sie eine Riesenparty für ihre Freunde geben kann muss sie sich auf ein schönes zivilisiertes Essen mit Erwachsenen einlassen. Sie freut sich sicher riesig wenn du kommst. Und Jack, Daniel und Tealc. Sie hat euch so in ihr Herz geschlossen. ... Da wird sie überwältigt sein. .. Weißt du, der kleine Plausch hat mich gerettet, ich muss nach den Patienten schauen."

"Nicht auch noch Sie Tealc"  
"General. Sie sind unverändert stabil, Tobias(?) und Inshanta(?) schlafen.  
Seine Wunden sind sehr viel besser verheilt als die der Frau. ... Nein General, ich fühle mich ausgezeichnet, kein bisschen gestresst."

"Dann werden wir wohl warten müssen, wie alle anderen auch"  
"Scheint so, Sir, scheint so. Ach ja, wollt ihr zu Cassies Geburtstagsessen kommen, falls wir nicht gerade offworld sind" "Es wäre mir eine Ehre Cassandra zu ihrem Tag der Geburt zu gratulieren. Wenn man mir es richtig erklärt hat braucht man hierzu lande Geschenke, bin ich richtig informiert?" Jack grinste.  
"Stimmt genau, und was schenkt man einer 15 jährigen am Besten?" Er schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde, aber so als wäre die Antwort das offensichtlichste der Welt. Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen. "Ohhh, ihr wisst es also auch nicht. Mist!" Daniel sah zu Sam und nickte. Er kam auch. "Na denn Cassie wird es freuen. Gehen wir es Janet erzählen, so in fünfzehn Minuten." Der Schalk sprang ihr aus den Augen. Dann ganz verstohlnen fügte sie hinzu: "Wenn wir zu viert sind wird sie uns schon etwas erzählen." "Major!" Jack keuchte wie erschrocken aus. "Das ist ja ein perfider Plan.  
Daniel essen sie ihren Brei fertig, dann können wir gehen. Nur so nebenbei, sie wissen schon das dieses eklig braune Zeugs die Leber von vorgestern ist? Ich hatte bis dato den Eindruck sie würden Leber nicht mögen." Daniel stand auf und verließ den Tisch kreidebleich.  
"Jetzt haben wir sogar einen richtigen Grund, Major!" sagte der Cornell erfreut.

Kapitel 3

Es war nichts aufregendes passiert seit die junge, blondhaarige Frau erschöpft eingeschlafen war. Nur hin und wieder zog sich von der Hand der schlafenden Blondhaarigen ein Strahl aus Rot hinüber zu einer ihrer Kameraden.  
Janet war langweilig. Vor einer Stunde waren Sam, Tealc, Jack und Daniel zu ihr gekommen und hatten sie etwas abgelenkt, stellten unverblümt Fragen und luden sich selbst auf Cassies Geburtstagsfeier ein. Dann hatte sie ihnen erlaubt im Raum zu bleiben, mit der Anweisung das sobald etwas passierte sie ihr nicht im Weg stehen durften. Und während nun Carter, Daniel und Cornel O' Neill Karten spielten und Tealc sich an die Wand gelehnt hatte um sich in ein seichtes Kelnoreem zurückzuziehen überprüfte sie weiterhin die Vitalfunktionen ihrer Patienten. Am schlechtesten von allen ging es der Rothaarigen die mit mehreren Schuss und sie konnte sie nur als Schnittwunden bezeichnen im dem Krankenbett lag. So weit es Janet betraf war es die Erschöpfung, weniger die Wunden die sie daran banden. Ihr braungehaarter Bruder lag in einem Koma doch schien sich mit jeder Sekunde zu regenerieren. Zu ihm gingen die roten Strahlen aus dem Goauldheilkristall viel seltener als zu seiner Schwester. Was ihr Sorgen bereitete war allerdings die Tatsache das jedes Mal wenn einer dieser roten Strahlen wie ein Laserstrahl der auf Dunst trifft aufblitzte, die Vitalfunktionen seiner Hüterin zu schwanken begannen. Janet glaubte inzwischen zu wissen das der Strahl immer da war und nur wenn er zur Heilung gebraucht wird gesehen werden konnte. Aber das gute, es schien keine Auswirkungen auf die Wunden der Frau zu haben sondern "nur" auf ihren Energiehaushalt. Und da war dann noch der geheilte Einäugige. Ihm schien nur die Erschöpfung an das Krankenbett zu fesseln denn seine Wunden war alle verheilt und zu größten Teil verschwunden. Das war ihnen beim Wechseln der verbände aufgefallen. Sein Rücken war zwar immer noch von Narben überzogen, sie waren dennoch gut verheilt, alle neuen Wunden die seine Füße betrafen oder den Rest vom Körper der verwundet worden war sogar gänzlich verschwunden. Janet machte gerade die Routineinspektion bei ihm als die Blondhaarige wieder anfing zu schreien und sich in ihrem Bett hin und her wälzte. Der Handkristall der sich noch fest in ihrem Griff befand lies rote Strahlen durch das ganze Zimmer gleiten, wo immer sie trafen fühlten sich die Menschen ausglichen und erfrischt.  
"Wir müssen ihr das Ding da wegnehmen, sie bringt sich sonst selbst um"  
versuchte Janet das Geschrei und Gestöhne der Frau mit ihrer eigen Stimmer zu übertönen, was ihr nur ansatzweise gelang. Tealc und Sam verstanden es dennoch und zu dritt versuchten sie den Kristall zu entreißen. Nach einer für alle Anwesenden lange Zeit des Ringes gelang es ihnen schlussendlich und fast triumphal hielten sie den Kristall in die Höhe. Nun zog Janet aus ihrem weißen Ärztekittel eine Spritzte mit Beruhigungsmittel und konnte es mit einigen Mühen der herzzerreißend schreienden Frau spritzten. Noch mehrmals bäumte sich deren Körper auf, doch irgendwann verstummten die Schreie und es wurde wieder ruhig. Janet ordnete an die anderen Patienten sofort zu untersuchen, hatte der plötzliche Verlust der Kristallverbindung irgendeine Auswirkung auf die Menschen in diesem Raum gehabt? Nichts. Gottseidank.  
Eine ihrer Arzthelferinnen wies sie dann mit leiser Stimme darauf hin. "Wach. Der geheilte Mann ist wach."

Tobias wollte die Augen nicht öffnen. Das erste was er hörte waren Schreie.  
Und diese Art der Schreie kannte er. Mit Bedauern erinnerte er sich daran. Es war in der Folterkammer gewesen. Er wusste noch. Er hatte ein Wesen schreien hören, Mann oder Frau, das hatte er damals nicht bestimmen können. Er wusste,  
damals hatte er sich gedacht, wer schreit denn da so erbärmlich, der kratzt wohl gerade ab. Er könnte es jetzt nicht mehr richtig bestimmen aber er hatte diesen Schreien lange zugehört. Nach wie er glaubte Stunden erkannte er wer da so schrie. Er selbst! Da war ihm bewusst geworden das er höchstwahrscheinlich gerade starb. Es war wohl das dritte Mal gewesen. Schemenhaft entsann er sich dass er darum gebettelt hatte das sie ihn endlich töten sollten, sie anflehte das sie ihn dieses Mal nicht in den Sarkophag steckten um alles noch mal von vorne zu machen. Deshalb wollte er seine Augen nicht öffnen ... . Sie hatten es nicht durch das Gate geschafft und sie waren wieder dort. Er würde sterben, immer wieder.  
Solange bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war als eine leere Hülle, bis er nichts anderes mehr kannte als Schmerzen. Als er hörte das die Schreie verstummte und merkte das es nicht er selbst war der geschrieen hatte, als er hörte das da noch andere, vertraute Stimmen in den Raum waren, Stimmen die ihm wohlgesonnen waren, Tante Janet und Onkel Daniel zum Beispiel, er hegte eine zarte Hoffnung das sie es wohl, vielleicht,  
möglicherweise, anscheinend, gegen alle widrige Umstände doch geschafft hatten. Und mit diesem Gedanken fiel es ihm auf. Er musste schrecklich dringend Pinkeln.  
Ihm platze fast die Harnblase. Mit diesen Mantra vor Augen schoss er aus seiner liegenden Position auf und rupfte sich mit einem energischen Wisch die Elektroden vom Brustkörper und dann vom Kopf. Dann entfernte er ohne viel Aufhebens die Nahrungszufuhr in Form einer Nadel und wandte sich Schmerzhaftern zu. Er bemerkte den künstlichen Harnabfluss der an seinem Gemächt hing aber nein das konnte er nicht. Vor ihnen allen bewusst pinklen? Er sah kurzen Moment in die Runde die sich um sein Bett herum gebildet waren, Menschen die er liebte,  
da waren alle die ihm etwas bedeuteten. "Entschuldigung." wisperte er in dem Moment als er sich mit einem Plop! den "Bettpfanne" hinunterzog, die Schmerzen waren wunderbar klein im Gegenteil zu dem Erlebten, und dann stand er auf.  
"Ich muss pinkeln. W I R K L I C H !" sagte er während er mit entschuldigenden Blick zu den ungebenden Personen blickte. Er bemerkte die Wachen die ihm entgegenkamen und kniff sein Auge gefährlich zusammen. "Dafür hab ich keine Zeit. Wir können später spielen." Noch bevor ihre Waffen zu Einsatz kam hatte er zwei mit einem Doppelkick aus der Luft, er sprang erstaunlich hoch, außer Gefecht gesetzt, den anderen Drei lief er einfach davon. Die Anwesenden wussten nicht was die ganze Aktion interessanter machte, die Tatsache das er so hoch springen konnte und scheinbar problemlos mit 5 Wachen auf einmal fertig wurde oder die Tatsache dass obwohl er das ganze im Grunde genommen halbnackt, das grüne Hemd war hinten offen und vor allem während des Sprungs konnte man einiges Baumeln sehen, vollbrachte, er überhaupt nicht lächerlich schien. Hammond erhielt als erster die Fassung wieder zurück und befahl 3 seiner Soldaten vor dem WC zu warten. Ihn erstaunte gar nichts mehr. Der Patient kam erst nach einer halben Stunde wieder zurück. Hammond hatte schon nach 5 Minuten den Bescheid von den Wachen bekommen das der Langhaarige sich scheinbar duschte und außerdem einen frischen Kristall verlange, Kleidung und mehr Seife. Handtücher; und ein Lederband oder einen Haargummi. Dann endlich kam er aber doch aus der Bad heraus und mit einem verlegenen Grinsen machte er sich wieder auf in die Krankenstation. Der Mann der sich ihnen nun präsentierte sah keineswegs so aus als wäre er vor knapp zwölf Stunden noch gestorben. Noch leicht nass hatte er seine dunkelblonden langen Haare aus seinem Gesicht zurück frisiert und sie hinten zuerst zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und dann mit dem Haargummi zusammen gehalten. Nur ein paar lange Strähnen hingen ihm über seinen Augenersatz und ein Grinsen, das den Anwesenden sehr bekannt vorkam, lag auf seinem Lippen. Er trug ein weißes T-Shirt und eine grüne Hose, seine Füße waren barfuss. Seine Haut war sehr hell, doch noch schien etwas verblasste Bräune darauf zu haften.  
In seinen Händen hielt er den grünen Fetzten den er zuvor angezogen hatte und er übergab ihn mit einem dankenden Lächeln der Doktorin. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf sein Bett und schnappte sich die Fertigmahlzeit in Flüssigform und steckte die breite Nadel ohne ein Wort zu sagen wieder dorthin wohin sie gehörte. Dabei machte er keinen Fehler. Er schien genau zu wissen wie er mit solchen Instrumenten um gehen zu hatte. Dann endlich widmete er sich den Anwesenden. Sein Auge blickten einen Moment nach links oben dann begann er zu sprechen. "General Hammond, Major Carter, Dr. Fraiser, D. Jackson, Colonell O'Neill,  
Meister Tealc... entschuldigt bitte das ich euch habe so lange warten lassen"  
Er sah in die Runde und schaute dann zu den Wachen die er zuvor außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. "Nichts für ungut Jungs, es war wirklich dingend. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, ich hoffe ich habe mich nicht gehen lassen und einen von euch wirklich verletzt." Die Zwei Wachen die er geschlagen hatte sahen ihn an. Sie hatten 10 Minuten gebraucht um sich wieder aufzusetzen - was wäre wohl passiert wenn er sie wirklich verletzen wollte? Noch mal sprach er sie an, gleichzeitig aber auch die anderen. "Erzählt bloß nichts davon Shanni. Wenn sie erfährt das ich es schon am Anfang verbockt habe, bin ich endgültig ein totes Stück Fleisch, und nicht einfach nur der blutige Haufen den die Goauld aus mir gemacht haben." Dann wandte er sich Janet zu. "Sie sind doch wohlauf?" "Inshanta? wurde von Carter geheilt, und... " Sie wurde schon im Kein erstickt.  
"Tante Janet deine kurzen Ausführungen in aller Ehren; Mach sie kürzer, der Tag war sehr lang." Janet wollte gerade antworten, da murmelte Jack zu Daniel etwas über Tante Janet und jetzt fiel es ihr auf. Tante Janet? Sie sah erstaunt zu dem jungen Mann der ihr gegenübersaß, plötzlich schien alles Leben aus ihm gewichen zu sein. Er schlug sich mit der Handinnenfläche auf die Stirn, sagte etwas in der Art von "so tot, so tot." und schaute mit seinem einem Auge zum ersten mal bewusst auf seine Bettnachbarn. Er studierte die visuellen Anzeigen der Überwachungsmaschinen und atmete tief ein. "Es geht ihnen nicht gut. Es war Shanni die geschrieen hatte nicht wahr? Nicht wahr?" Er blickte entsetzt nochmals zu den nun ruhig schlafenden Frau. Er nahm die Stange mit den Nahrungskonserven in die Hand und trug sie mit sich mit. Die anderen schienen vergessen, sein Auge schien nur noch auf ihr zu ruhen. Eine Träne rollte ihm über das Gesicht und er schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Dann schüttelte er seinen ganzen Körper so als wollte er alles hinwegbringen was nicht dahin gehörte. Er drehte sich um. Seine Hände waren Fäuste, als er endlich nachließ, blutete die eine Hand so tief hatten sich seine Finger ins Fleisch getrieben, während die andere die mitgezogenen Stange mit seinem Handabdruck verzierte. Sein Gesicht sah gequält aus. eine weiter Träne zog sich über seine Wangen. "... ... Es ist nur, Shanni macht so was normalerweise nicht. sie ist ruhig und erträgt Schmerzen ohne auch nur unnötig mit der Wimper zu zucken. ... Es ist erschreckend zu erfahren das es etwas gibt was sie zu schreien bringt"  
Er atmete weitere Male tief und schien sich endlich gefangen zu haben. Er setzte sich neben Inshanta und strich ihr sanft über die Haare. "Könnten sie mir nur schnell den Kristall geben..." schon wurde er ihm in die Hand gedrückt. Erleichtert schaute er auf und zog sich dann das ganze Gebilde über. Mit der Hand die nun über den Kristall verfügte, bewegte er ein paar Mal die Finger, dann sah er sich den Kristall ein Zeit lang an. Kleine weiße Blitze spiegelten sich in seinen Augen, irgendwann lächelte er. Er sah auf zu Sam und erklärte ihr, sowie allen anderen, das er den Kristall gereinigt hatte,  
er sei immer noch ganz verseucht von der unsachgemäßen Verwendung der Goauld.  
Er gab dazu einen Blick zu besten der am ehesten mit "ich könnte euch da Geschichten erzählen, also wenn ihr wüsstet..." zu übersetzen war. Er schloss die Augen, noch im Sitzen, und begann dann mit seinen Fingern zu spielen. Es sah fast so aus als würde er Klavier spielen. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er Inshanta immer wieder über das Gesicht und die Haare. "Also ihr wollt sicher reden. Ein bisschen was kann ich euch erzählen, fragt"  
Das sagte er so ganz nebenbei. "Was wollt ihr hier?" Hammond hatte seine Frage endlich an den Mann gebracht. "Die Zukunft retten, ja doch, so kann man das ausdrücken. Nächste Frage"  
Es war Daniel der darauf einging.  
"Steht es denn so schlecht um uns das ihr diesen Weiten weg kommen musstet" " Hah! Schlecht! Beschissen ist das Wort das ich für die Lage benütze in der wir uns befinden. Also auf jedenfalls war sie beschissen als sie uns vor acht Monaten geschnappt haben. Jetzt durfte sie nur noch hoffnungslos sein.  
Deswegen sind wir hier. Wie würde es Merlin sagen? Wir sind der Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont." Er hörte nun abrupt auf seine Finger zu bewegen und genau in diesem Moment senkte sich eine weiße blasse scheinende Wolke über die Körper von Merlin und Kira Ann. Aber außer den Schwerstern und Tealc schien das keiner bemerkt zu haben. Er hob seine Augenbraue. "Das war es doch noch nicht mit den Fragen oder?" "Tante?" Tobias sah zu Janet die ihn fragend anblickte. "Kein Kommentar, .  
noch nicht. Sorry"  
Inzwischen hatten seinen Finger wieder begonnen zu spielen, dieses Mal wirkte es eher als würde er eine Zither spielen. Doch er sah immer noch erwartungsfreudig in die Runde, so als könnte er es gar nicht erwarten der nächsten Frage auszuweichen.  
"Seit ihr nicht etwas jung für ein SG Team?" Jack stellte diese Frage skeptisch. Der junge Mann sah ihn einen Moment so komisch an, Jack kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck von sich selbst. Den hatte er immer wenn ihm etwas sarkastisches auf der Zuge lag. Aber er wurde enttäuscht. Dieser Mann schien seine Zunge besser zu zügeln als er. "Ja doch wir sind eigentlich zu jung um ein SG-Team zu bilden. Aber Alter ist sowieso etwas relatives. Shanni ist zwanzig, die Zwillinge sechsundzwanzig und ich hänge nur ein Jahr hinterher. Trotzdem war jedenfalls vor 8 Monaten auf jeden einzelnen unserer Köpfe ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt mit dem ein Goauld 3 Schlachtschiffe bauen lassen könnte." er sah zu Jack. "Außerdem was redest du von Alter, ich kenne deine Akte und du bist der größte Kindskopf von allen.  
Wenngleich, das geb ich ja gerne zu, jeder weiß das du trotz allem ein brillanter Kopf bist. Immerhin hast du überlebt. Und das spricht für dich"  
Nun sah er sich noch mal um und grinste dann frech. " Ok ich hab den Faden verloren- was war die Frage?" Keiner antwortete denn dieses Mal sahen sie die weiße Wolke niedergehen, sie legte sich wie Watte über Inshanta. Er zog nun seinen Kristall aus. "Waren sie das?" "Was? Ach so, na klar. Heilen kann ich besser als Shanni, ich meine sie kann es auch gut wie man sieht" es lag so etwas wie Stolz in der Stimme "aber ihre wahre Größe liegt im Angriff und in den Schilden.  
Überhaupt..." Er unterbrach sich selbst und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund als er gähnen begann. "Geschichten erzählen können wir vielleicht später, wenn Shanni denkt das es unbedenklich ist. Meine Güte wie muss ich klingen Shanni hier und Shanni da.  
Erbärmlich" Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht und er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. " Aber ich liebe es nun mal erbärmlich zu sein. Wie heißt es so schön wo die Liebe hinfällt... " Er sah unverhohlen zwischen Carter und O'Neal hin und her. Die taten so als würden sie es nicht bemerken. Alle taten so als würden sie den Blick nicht bemerken. "Ich würde jetzt eigentlich gerne etwas essen, aber weil ich weiß das ich es sowieso nicht bei mir behalten werde, erspare ich das ihnen und mir. Wenn es ihnen recht ist werde ich, noch auch der Krankenstation verweilen. Haben sie noch irgendwelche dringende Fragen die euch sonst den Gaumen verätzten würden?" "Vorerst soll uns das einmal genügen, denke ich." antwortete der General. Mit einem beim Gähnen untergehenden Grinsen erwiderte Tobias: " Und deswegen mag ich sie so, Admiral. Sie wissen immer wann es genug ist." Er stoppte kurz dann vollendete er seinen Gedanken. " Ich weiß es leider derzeit nicht wirklich.  
Seien sie doch so nett uns für später im 30 Stock den Bunker fertig zu machen.  
Wenn ich ehrlich sein muss glaube ich nicht das wir es in unserer derzeitigen Verfassung schaffen würden in einer Ebenen mit so vielen anderen Menschen zu leben, wie soll ich das so vernünftig wie möglich sagen ohne das sie es als Bedrohung verstehen... ich kämpfe gegen den Drang alle Menschen die ich nicht kenne umzubringen weil ich ihnen nicht vertrauen kann. Ich erwarte jeden Moment das irgendjemand kommt um mir Gift zu spritzen oder vor meinen Augen meine Freunde abschlachtet. Verstehen sie worauf ich hinaus will? "  
"Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Gibt es in diesem Raum jemand den sie vertrauen?" "Tealc. Und M...ajor Carter. O'Neal. Jackson und Fraiser. Ihnen. " Die angesprochenen sahen verwundert in die Höhe. "Tealc würden sie eine Wache übernehmen, damit Tobias sich auch wirklich ausruhen kann?" Dieser nickte nur. "Aber zuvor," er sah wieder zu Tobias"  
wollen sie nicht auch noch ihre anderen Freunde heilen?" Tobias lächelte und legte sich nieder. "Aktenvermerk 76549. Erwiesenermaßen lässt sich die menschliche Besatzung der SGC Teams leichter von Augenscheinlichem ablenken als die nicht auf der Erde geborenen." Er schloss die Augen. " Ich hab sie noch vor Shanni geheilt. Noch Fragen sonst schlafe ich jetzt. " "Schlafen Sie schon." "Gut." und schon ertönte ein leichtes Schnarchen, sein Gesicht war mit einem sanften Lächeln verziert. Der General warf seinen Männern einen Blick zu, der das hieß Nachbesprechung erst Morgen und verabschiedete sich dem Colonell und den anderen drei. Er ging nun schlafen.  
Während Janet nun die Patienten überprüfte und mit Freuden feststellte das jeder vollkommen geheilt war, alle offene Wunden waren verschwunden, nur Narben waren geblieben, aber das nicht mal überall stellte Tealc sich wieder an seine Wand und hielt Wache. Nach knapp einer Stunde verabschiedeten sich Daniel, Samantha und Jack um schlafen zu gehen, es war schon ein neuer Tag angebrochen, und statt Janet war nur noch eine Nachtschwester im Raum, schließlich waren diese Menschen die in der Früh durch das Stargate flogen nicht mehr verletzt sondern brauchten nur Ruhe.

Es war sehr ruhig in der SGC. Tealc hörte dem ruhigen Ein und Ausatmen der Personen zu die erschöpft auf den Betten lagen. Er hatte schon bald bemerkt das sich die Frequenzen des Luftholens einander angepasst hatten. Es war ihm fast so als würde nur eine Person atmen. Nach mehreren Momenten des Zuhörens erkannte er dann das auch er sich dem ruhigen fast hypnotischen Ein und Aus angeglichen hatte. Ein wenig lies er sich in Kelnorem fallen gerade nur so das er sich leicht erholte und nicht an Müdigkeit gewinnen würde. Trotz allem lies er den Raum nicht außer Augen.  
Es klangen ihm immer noch die Worte des jungen Mannes durch den Kopf, er hatte sie nicht vergessen. Tobias, so hieß er doch, hatte ihnen alle gedroht, und Tealc konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren das er wohl alle Möglichkeiten besessen hatte seine Ankündigung auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Aber er hatte es nicht getan, im Gegenteil hatte er sich sehr deutlich gemacht, wie sie einem solchen Massaker entgegenwirken konnten. Es genügte wenn sie jemanden hätte der sich beschütze und gleichzeitig bewacht. Doch er bezweifelte allen Vieren standhalten zu können. Jetzt da sie geheilt waren und wieder zu Kräften kamen,  
die ihnen bei der Ankunft mehr als offenkundig gefehlt hatte, wusste er nicht so recht was er von ihnen halten sollte. Ja doch sie waren ihnen nicht feindlich gesinnt, aber gefährlich waren sie doch. Er hatte sich darüber noch mit O'Neal unterhalten bevor dieser mit Carter und Daniel Jackson den Raum verlassen hatte um zu schlafen. Der Cornell hatte ihm gesagt er sollte sich ja vorsehen,  
denn auch wenn sie ihnen nichts Bösen wollten, so erkannte er doch eine kranke Seele wenn er eine sah. Sie könnten ihre Kontrolle verlieren und trotz allem,  
obwohl sie alle so offensichtlich gut kannten, sich ihn ihrem Wahn gegen sie wenden. Denn, und das sagte er ohne das üblich sarkastische Lächeln, das sich trotz seines Alters immer noch auf sein dann wie jugendliches Gesicht stahl,  
denn wenn ein Mensch so schreit wie das eine Mädchen, dann kann alles passieren. Tealc schaute wieder auf zu den Vieren. Sie hatten alle Nadeln in ihrem Armen und Elektroden an ihren Körpern, soweit er es noch beurteilen konnte waren das Bettpfannen neben jeder Lagerstätte. Sein Blick schweifte nun über die Personen, Inshanta, Tobias hin zu Merlin und Kira Ann. Merlin, dies war ein Name der ihm bekannt vorkam. Nach seinem Informationen soll dies ein Magier gewesen sein, der im frühen Mittelalter beim Aufbau einer ganzen Königreich geholfen haben. Ob Sagegestalt oder nicht, fast jedes Kind dieses Planeten das über einen Fernseher, konnte mit diesem Namen etwas anfangen. Ein Schrei gellte durch die Krankenstation. Es war wieder die junge Frau namens Inshanta. Noch bevor die Nachtschwester aus dem Nebenraum, in dem sie ein Buch las, Tealc glaubte den für ihn unsinnigen Titel entschlüsselt zu haben,  
"Männer sind vom Mars, Frauen von der Venus", kommen konnte und der Blondhaarigen ein weiteres Beruhigungsmittel spritzen konnte, sprangen plötzlich drei Personen von ihren Betten auf. Was Tealcs Blick als erstes fesselte war die Frau, Kira Ann. Sie hatte sich vom Bett gerollt, die Elektroden waren dabei von ihrem Kopf und der Brust gerutscht,  
und nun starrte sie ihn mit wahnen, fiebrig glänzenden Augen an, ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt, sie schien einem Tier gleich das zum Sprung ansetzt. Er konnte das Zittern sehen das durch ihre zierliche Gestalt zog, die Finger die sich fast schon in den kalten Boden krallten und ihre roten Haare die ihr wie wild in das Gesicht fielen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann sah sie alles andere in diesem Raum, erkannte das Inshanta ohne Grund schrie und das schon jemand anderer auf den Weg war um zu helfen. All das fiebrige Glänzen wich aus ihren Augen, Tealc merkte das sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte, und so schnell wie sie sich erhoben hatte, fiel sie in sich ein, landete mit einem dumpfen, verzerrten Geräusch am Boden und blieb unbeweglich liegen. Noch immer hallten die Schreie durch den Raum, sogar darüber hinaus, sie zogen sich tief durch die ganze SGC, diejenigen die beim Gate Wache hielten, hörten sie scheinbar genauso wie diejenigen die nur einen Raum entfernt Dienst taten.  
Es wäre zuviel gesagt sie hätten sich daran gewohnt, schließlich hatten sie die Schreie am heutigen tag schon des öfteren vernommen, es war genau andersrum. Sie fanden sie immer noch schrecklich, kein Film konnte da mit mithalten. Die Wachen vor der Tür sahen sich an und beschlossen das es nicht ihre Sache war, sondern die der Krankenschwester. Betty hieß sie. Die Zwei Soldaten die trotz allem in diesem Raum Dienst taten waren aus ihrer Lethargie erwacht und waren bereit alles und jeden zu erschießen, der ihnen zu nah kam. Und auch Tealc reagierte endlich und hielt seine Zet bereit, hieß den Soldaten jedoch Ruhe zu bewahren. Und so sahen sie zu was die Patienten machen würden.

"Sch,sch... nolentr faa, nolentr faa... ruhig Shanni, beruhige dich..." Tobias beugte sich besorgt über Inshanta die sich in ihrem Bett schreiend hin und her wand. Neben ihm die Stange, die er mit sich gezogen hatte als er so schnell wie möglich zu gerannt war. Schon wieder hatte sie ihn aus seinen Träumen mit ihren Angstschreien gerissen, dieses Mal wollte er ihr beistehen so gut er konnte. Sorgsam legte er ihr seine Hand auf die Stirn und brachte so genügend Druck auf um ihren Kopf zu halten. Er sprach immer weiter während er sich neben sie setzte und so tat als würde er das Aufbäumens ihres Körpers nicht mitbekommen. "Beruhige dich, du verletzt dich nur. Ruhig, ganz ruhig." er sprach zu ihr wie zu einem Kind das einen Alptraum hatte, "Wir sind in Sicherheit, das sind nur träume, wir haben es geschafft. Wir sind in Sicherheit, werde ruhig, das ist nur ein schrecklicher Traum, eine schreckliche Erinnerung. Von so etwas lässt du sich doch nicht kontrollieren. Beruhige dich, Shanni. Ganz ruhig" Sein Gesicht hatte sich nun ganz in die Nähe der Schreienden begeben, seine Stimme leise doch durchdringend sprach immer wieder auf sie ein, unerbittlich ohne auch nur einmal anders als vollkommen ruhig und gelassen zu sein. Und während sie sich hin und her wand und einfach nicht aufwachen wollte, oder konnte, saß er neben ihr und hielt sie fest. Am anderen Ende des Raumes stand nun Merlin gebeugt über seine Schwester, als er aufgewacht war hatte er auch nicht genau gewusst wo sie waren, doch mit einem Blick und geschärften Sinnen, die er sein eigen nannte, konnte er sehen das sie es geschafft hatten. Als er dann seine Schwester niederbrechen sah war er so schnell es ging zu ihr geeilt. Nun hob er sie auf und betrachtete sie verwundert. Dann bemerkte er im Augenwinkel Tealc der mit gezückter Zet ,  
nickte ihm ehrenvoll zu, die Waffe die auf ihn gerichtet war, ignoriert, und legte seine Schwester auf das Bett zurück aus dem sie zuvor erschreckt hochgefahren war. "Ruhe dich noch aus, Kira Ann." Er legte ihr seine Hand auf die Stirn,  
schüttete leicht den Kopf , und gab die Elektroden mit einem Stirnrunzeln das Erkenntnis folgte zurück an die dafür vorhergesehenen Plätze. Die grüne Krankenhausdecke zog er ihr bis unter das Kinn, er lächelte. Dies war in einer vollkommenen ruhigen Art und weise geschehen die vollkommen konträr zu den Geschehnissen im restlich Raum schienen. Die er scheinbar erst jetzt mitbekam. Merlin blickte sich im Raum um und gewann eine Vorstellung davon was er tun musste. Zuerst rief er die Schwester zu Sinnen und sah sie dann an. "Worauf wartest du noch, meine Schöne," sagte er dann zu ihr, "jetzt spritzt ihr schon das Beruhigungsmittel" Das genügte und sie hatte sich endlich aus ihrer Trance gerissen und eilte an ihm vorbei, zu der Schreienden. Ohne dabei hektisch zu werden füllte sie dann die Spritze, überberprüfte die Zufuhr an Inshantas Arm auf Luft, die sie entfernte und dann gab sie ihr die Spritze. Währenddessen ging Merlin auf Tealc zu und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihm.  
Dann sah er auch ihm in die Augen, seine Lippen waren auch jetzt noch in erhobenen Zustand, und begann zu sprechen. "Hallo, Meister Tealc wie geht's und steht's?" Die Zweite Frage lies ein breites, freches Grinsen über sein Gesicht strahlen. "du kannst die Zet ruhig runterlassen, wir tun euch nichts. aber das weist du doch schon, falls nicht,  
mein Name ist Merlin." er verbeugte sich nochmals, kokett. "Meine Schwerster Kira Ann wird bald aufwachen, mit einer fiesen Laune, soviel ist mal sicher, und es wäre nett wenn sie jemanden sehen würde denn sie kennt." Er schaute hinüber zu ihr, dann zu dem Pärchen Tobias Inshanta, seine Augen glänzten als er bemerkte das das Beruhigungsmittel anschlug, und die Schreie leiser wurden,  
die Zuckungen weniger, und etwas Anspannung aus der großen Gestalt Tobias wich.

"Die Lovebirds sind zu beschäftigt und ich würde gerne duschen, was Festes essen, ", er zeigte mit einem Zähneblecken auf die Nadel und schüttelte wie angeekelt den Kopf, " und diese schrecklichen Haare aus dem Gesicht bekommen.  
Aber natürlich nur unter der Voraussetzung das ich das überhaupt darf?" Tealc senkte seine Waffe und begutachtete den Mann vor ihm, schaute in die restliche Runde. Tobias hatte Inshanta die Handfesseln abgenommen und ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß gebettet. Mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt saß er nun da und streichelte er ihr das Haar, während er leise zu ihr sprach. Kira Ann hingegen lag im Halbdunkeln des Raumes und hatte sich tief in die Decke gekuschelt, die ihr "Brüderchen" übergelegt hatte. Der dunkelhäutige Jaffa wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem jungen Mann zu der ihm wartend gegenüberstand. "Gehen sie sich duschen, richten sie sich her, Essen werden sie aber hier. Die zwei hier werden sie begleiten, bitten sie die draußen sind herein" Merlin nickte. Aber er ging noch nicht. "Ich werde neben ihrer Schwester wachen." "Dank dir, Meister Tealc." Zu den Wachen gedreht sagte er " Na denn, Jungs lasst uns gehen."

Das heiße Nass tropfte wie ein Platzregen auf seinen Körper, er lies es geschehen. Seit acht Monaten war das der erste wirklich ruhige Moment den er bis jetzt genießen konnte. Es war mitten in der Nacht, die Ruhe hatte sich fast schon gespenstisch über die ganze SGC gesenkt, er hörte nur das Wasser an im herabrinnen und seinen Herzschlag. Als er sich mit eingeseiften Händen daran machte den Schmutz den sein Körper verunreinigt hatte abzurubbeln, kam er nicht umhin neue Narben an seinen Körper zu entdecken. Wieder Mal. Da die am Oberarm war neu, dazu kamen noch die am Rücken und die eine welche er an der Kniekehle entdeckt hatte. Er nahm etwas Shampoo aus der Flasche neben ihm und begann es sich in sein zerknotetes Haar zu massieren, wusch es sich aus und begann noch mal von vorne. So lange bis er sich endlich wieder sauber vorkam und das Wasser schon lange eiskalt war. Merlin stellte den Duschhahn ab und griff durch den Dampf hinaus Richtung Handtücher. Er erwischte eines der weißen flauschigen Dinger und begann seinen Körper abzutrocknen, fast schon abzurubbeln. Als er trocken war, und sein Körper rot, nahm er ein frisches Handtuch von der Wand und legte es sich um die Hüften. Seine Haare waren das nächste um was er sich kümmerte. Zuerst begann er vorsichtig die Knoten herauszulösen, eine Aufgabe die nur schwer zu erfüllen war. Nach dem er sich geraume Zeit damit abgeplagt hatte, gab er es auf. Obwohl immer noch viele Knoten in seinem Haar waren sahen sie jetzt halbwegs gepflegt aus. Nun machte er sich dran seinen Bart zu bearbeiten, er schnitt ihn erstmals ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste aus dem Gesicht, bis die hellen Haare eine angenehmere Länge zum Rasieren erreicht hatten. Sorgsam um sein Gesicht ja nicht zu verletzten nahm er nun etwas Rasierschaum aus einer Tube und schmierte sich das schaumige Weis mit sichtlichem Vergnügen ins Gesicht. Ein Rasiermesser hatten sie ihm leider nicht angeboten, deshalb nahm er mit einem dieser Einwegdinger vorlieb. Während er also nun Gesichter schnitt und die drei Klingen über seine Haut fuhren um Überschüssiges los zu werden summte er leise ein Lied vor sich her. Dann war er fertig und blickte erwartungsvoll in den Spiegel. Den Mann den er sah kannte er nicht. Dort wo einst Schalk aus den Augen sprang und sich mit angenehmer Fülle sein Gesicht makellos präsentiert hatte sah er nun einen Mann der viel durchgemacht hatte. Seine Haut war fahl, das Gesicht eingefallen, er fand nun zwei Kratzer.  
Einer zog sich über sein Kinn, der andere ging seitlich vorbei an der linken Gesichtshälfte, begann am äußeren Rand seines Linken Auges und schien einer Bahn zu Folgen die eine Träne aus Säure geschaffen haben konnte. Seine Nase war nun schon viermal gebrochen, nicht nur die zwei und seine Augen schienen an ihrem Grün verloren zu haben. Ein nasser Tropfen der von seinen Haaren über seine Stirn erinnerte ihn dann auch noch an die Nässe und riss ihn aus seiner Fassungslosigkeit, Er schloss die Augen und plötzlich erhob sich ein sanfter warmer Wind der ihm sanft sein braunes Etwas am Kopf trocken blies. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und wandte sich dann von seinem Spiegelbild ab,  
entledigte sich des Hüfttuchs und zog sich eine grüne Hose über eine weiße Boxershort an, und dann zog er sich noch ein weißes ärmelloses Shirt an. Er bemerkte dabei mit Missbehagen das sie vernarbte Haut an seinem Rücken nicht die erhoffte Geschmeidigkeit mit sich brachte die er von früher kannte. Daran würde er arbeiten müssen. Schließlich wollte er bei der finalen Schlacht in Topform sein. Und die würde kommen so sicher wie das Amen im Gebet. Und sie würden diesen verfluchten Würmern zeigen warum man die Dreiundsiebzig zu recht fürchtete. Der Plan war einfach und genial. So viel wusste er noch. Nur was der Plan war hatte er vergessen, was ihm aber nicht weiter Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.  
Er würde sich schon daran erinnern wenn die Zeit es von ihm verlangte. Es war immer die Zeit.  
Dieser Gedanke hellte sein Gemüt auch noch fünfzehn Minuten später auf, als er endlich seine Zähne gründlich geputzt hatte. Er lächelte den nun nicht mehr ganz so unbekannten Mann im Spiegel an und schaute sich ihn noch mal ganz gründlich an. "Ja doch... Ja doch... das gefällt mir. Kantig, männlich, die drei Bögen in meiner Nase... ein Lächeln das Berge versetzen kann. Sie werden wie die Fliegen fallen und ich werde die Venusfliegenfalle sein die sie verzehrt." Ein absolut atemberaubendes Grinsen brach über sein Gesicht ein. "Also wenn ich vorher schon unbeschreiblich war dann bin ich jetzt" sinnierte er und kratzte sich am Kinn, "unangreifbar unbeschreiblich. Das muss ich gleich an der Krankenschwester testen." Glücklich verlies Merlin nun das Bad und lies die fast schon eingeschlafenen Wachen aus ihrem zweistündigen Nickerchen erwachen.  
Während er nun mit ihnen im Schlepptau zurück ging, drangen zwei Gedanken in seinen Kopf ein. Erstens: Er müsste an seiner fahlen Hautfarbe arbeiten und leben in sein Gesicht bringen und Zweitens: Was hatte ihn nur dabei geritten seinen Freunden zu versprechen in der Vergangenheit kein weibliches Wesen zu vernaschen!  
(Das Argument, schließlich könnte sie ja schwanger werden und er würde in der Zukunft dann mit seiner eigenen Tochter schlafen, bei dem Verbrauch an Partnerinnen den er hatte wäre das mehr als nur möglich, verdrängte er so gut es ging aus seinem Kopf)

Tealc saß am Bett der jungen Frau die ihn vor noch knapp einer halben Stunden mit einem Blick bedacht hatte das er glaubte sie würde ihn anfallen und wachte über sie. Gelangweilt blickte er sich im Raum um und sah nichts außergewöhnliches. Der Blondhaarige mit dem Zopf, Tobias war eingeschlafen und zur Seite gekippt, sein Kopf lag nun zwischen Wand und auf Höhe der Hüften der jungen Frau, Inshanta, die ihrerseits den Kopf auf seinen schoss gebettet hatte.  
Trotz der sichtlich unbequemen Schlafweise hatte Tobias ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
Kira Ann währenddessen hatte sich auf die Seite gelegt, Gesicht zu ihm, und sich fast schon in einen Ball zusammengerollt. Als er nach einer langen Ewigkeit endlich dazu aufraffte, aufzustehen um sich etwas zum Lesen zu holen, begann sie zu sprechen.  
"Langeilig, oder?" Tealc antwortete nicht setze sich aber wieder hin und betrachtete Kira Ann genau. Sie hatte sich nun auf den Rücken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen und redete mit ihm in seiner Muttersprache. "Lass mich raten, du hast die erste Wache übernommen? Bei allen toten Göttern,  
Tealc, wann lernst du endlich nein zu sagen! Ein Krieger deiner Güte ist doch kein Laufbursche. Apropos könnte ich wohl etwas zum Trinken haben. Ich würde ein kühles Blondes vorziehen, aber falls du keins zur Hand hast tut es Wasser auch." Die Art und Weise wie sie mit ihm sprach lies ihn verstummen, er stand auf und holte ihr das Wasser. Sie währenddessen hatte sich aufgesetzt und lies ihre roten wildgelockten, und völlig verdreckten Haare einzwirbeln und steckte sie sich dann hoch. Dann wartete sie auf Tealc.  
"Danke. Das war sehr nett von dir." Sie nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Wasser und blickte ihn dann mit dunklen, braunen Augen an, die gelbe Tupfer hatten. "Was hab ich davor noch mal gesagt?" Sie erwartete Antwort. Er konnte es an ihrer Art sehen das sie wirklich gerade nicht wusste was sie vorhergesagt hatte. "Sie fragten ..." Wollte er antworten doch sie fiel ihm mit Eisenskälte ins Wort, etwas was heute scheinbar jeder machte, dachte sich Tealc ungehalten. "Ein für alle mal Tealc sieze mich noch einmal und du wirst dir wünschen das Aphovis dich in seine dreckigen Finger..." sie verstummte und blickte ihn sein erstauntes Gesicht. Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln trank sie einen Schluck Wasser, holte tief Luft, stellte das Glas beiseite und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. "Ich bin Kira Ann. Hallo." Tealc war mit dem Brau des Händeschüttelns durchaus vertraut, und erwiderte ihren Gruß, wenngleich er verwirrt war. "Mein Name ist Tealc. Es ist mir eine Ehre. Aber jetzt sagt mir warum ich Euch nicht siezen darf?" Er hatte das Euch mit Grund ausgesprochen, denn es schien diese junge Frau könnte seine Wache angenehmer machen. Sie sah ihn an als wollte sie ihm den Kopf abreißen, ihre Augen blitzen. "Weil ich es nicht will. Sieze von mir aus die ganze Welt, nenn von mir aus alle bei ihren verdammten ganzen Namen, aber Tealc," sie sprach seinen Namen ohne die Härte aus die ihm innewohnte, verschluckte das al-c zu einem a(l)-c, das fiel ihm jetzt erst auf, "mich nennst beim Vornamen und siezt mich nicht. Bitte"  
Ihr Kopf war rot geworden, sie senkte ihre Augen und wartete. Dann gerade als er antworten wollte fiel sie ihm ins Wort, so als wäre ihr etwas wichtiges eingefallen. "Also war dir nun langweilig oder nicht? Ich wette schon. Aller Voraussicht wolltest du gerade aufstehen und dir etwas zu lesen hohlen. Vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage das du es mit Comics versuchen solltest. Irgendwas mit indirekten Humor. Welches Jahr haben wir?2000 oder. Dann versuch es mal mit Lanefeust von Troy. Du hasst daheim den Goldeditionsband stehen, gebunden. Auch wenn ich dich noch nie dabei ertappt habe das du ihn gelesen hast, weiß ich das du ihn magst.  
Er ist schon ganz abgegriffen. Wo wir gerade bei Humor sind kennst du den schon. Drei Jaffa stehen sich gegenüber, Eine Schlange, ein Falke und ein Totemhund.. Der Moment ist zum zerreißen gespannt. Der Falke schreit angreifend, die Schlange zischt gefährlich, der Totemhund hechelt." Einen Moment sahen sich Tealc und Kira Ann an dann begannen beide zu lachen. Nach fünf Minuten hatten sie sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle, Tränen rannen ihnen aus den Augenwinkeln vor allem Tealc hatte es vollkommen unvorbereitet getroffen. Jemand mit Humor. Auf der Erde. Das war fast schon zuviel. Das konnte er nicht so auf sich sitzen lassen und begann selbst einen Jaffawitz zu erzählen. Nach dem sie öfters hin und her erzählt hatten war Tealc etwas aufgetaut. "Na endlich", dachte sich Kira Ann, " es ist wirklich schwer mit ihm. Übe dich in Geduld. Übe dich in ... hahahahaha, ich sterbe. ich sterbe. Ein Fluss,  
ein Fluss... Göttlich." "Woher kennst du eigentlich Jaffawitze, ich meine, na ja.." , er sagte das fast so als wollte er sie nicht verletzen, "du bist kein Jaffa." Sie sah ihn an, ihr Gesicht rot angelaufen, vor lauter Lachen. "teratn leb meiis Tealc. Nein ernsthaft, ahm, zu größten Teil hab ich die von dir aber den einen mit der Schnecke hab ich während einer Wachablösung von einer Anubiswache gehört und den mit dem kalten Schauer von einer unsäglich beredeten Jaffawache auf einem Horusschiff." Sie verdrehte die Augen, sie sagten "das übliche eben" dann sah sie Tealcs verwirrten Blick. "Wir infiltrieren, spionieren und eliminieren die Goauld und die Jaffa." ,fügte sie als Erklärung hinzu, erkannte jedoch das ihn das nicht unbedingt klüger machte. "Deswegen spreche ich fast akzentfrei die Sprachen von Abydoss und Chulack, unter anderem, ich kann mit Jaffawaffen gleichermaßen umgehen wie mit Tauriwaffen, ich kenn mich mit dem Zeremoniell und Organisationsstrukturen aus die auf einem Goauldschiff herrschen, weiß mich daher unauffällig darin zu bewegen. Ich kann StarGates kurzschließen, töte lautlos und schnell und mache mir einem Spaß daraus die Goauld zu verwirren. Ich liebe Spaziergänge an Sandstränden wenn die Sonne untergeht, und geh gerne ins Moviee-threedee. Mein Lieblings.." In diesem Moment kam Merlin zurück in das Zimmer. Kira Ann hob den Zeigefinger ihrer linken Hand gab dem dunkelhäutigen Mann an ihrem Bett "Einen Moment bitte " - Zeichen und streckte dann ihre beiden Arme in die Luft. Merlin ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie herzlich. Dann sah er sie mit stechenden Blick an.  
"Was war vorher los mit dir? Du bist zusammengebrochen. Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art?" und zu Tealc gewandt erkundigte er sich nach dem Verhalten seiner Schwester, er hoffe es sei nicht zu ungehalten gewesen. Und wieder war jemand anderer schneller als Tealc im Antworten.  
"Natürlich war ich das nicht. Ich war eigentlich sehr höflich zu ihm. Außer das ich im verboten habe mich zu siezen fiel kein unpflegliches Wort. Im Gegenteil ich hab lange nicht mehr so gelacht." entgegnete Kira Ann an Tealcs statt, ihre Zähne blitzten ihn in einem blassgelb an. "Las mich raten, die Witze die außer euch keiner lustig findet sondern nur total banal?" fing er ihre Finte ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte er bei einer solchen Schwester noch machen? "Und jetzt keine Ausflüchte mehr. Warum bist du umgefallen?" Sie senkte ihren Blick, eine Strähne aus rot fiel ihr ins Gesicht und sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.  
Leise, fast schon unhörbar begann sie dann zu erzählen.  
"Ich wachte auf, da waren diese Schreie. Sie... sie haben mich nicht erschreckt,  
im Gegenteil... ich wurde rasend, ich wollte alle zerstören, sie töten.  
Einfach nur schrecklich." Sie starrte ihrem Bruder mit festen Blick in das Gesicht, Tealc schien vergessen. Ihre Stimme war beim verstummen, nichts schien mehr an die Frau zu erinnern die noch wenige Minuten zuvor so herzhaft über Witze gelacht hatte. "Ich kämpfte... einen Kampf mit mir..., ich ... ich gegen das Rot vor meinen Augen, und ich wusste wenn ich verliere würde ... wären alle Anwesenden in diesem Raum, wenn nicht auf der ganzen Ebene, tot . Ihr, Tealc sogar die kleinen Sergants die nur wenig Ahnung haben. Ich hätte euch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken alle getötet," ihr Nasenflügel blähten sich auf, ihre Stimme war noch leiser geworden, "ihr wärt wie die Lemminge über das Kliff meiner Rastlosigkeit gestürzt." Sie sah an Tealc vorbei und starrte zur Wand. Einige Zeit war Stille in den Raum zurückgekehrt, dann räusperte sie sich. "Und ich hab gewonnen. Niemand sonst. Ich hab euch vertraut. Und ihr habt mein Vertrauen nicht enttäuscht. Euer Glück" Ein böses Lächeln stahl sich über ihre Lippen, Tealc konnte nun sehen das auch ihre Drohung realisierbar war. Scheinbar schienen diese vier Menschen sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, alle in dieser Basis liebend gerne zu bedrohen. Zuerst diese Inshanta, dann Tobias, Merlin hatte es allein durch seine Taten getan und nun sie auch noch. Dieser Tag/Nacht wurde immer interessanter. "Sonst noch Fragen Mister Mastermind?" Sie sah Merlin trotzig an und lächelte Tealc zu. "Nur eine Schwesterchen. Bist du müde?" er grinste sie an. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Ihr Mund zuckte unschön. Dann legte sie allen Unmut über Bord, strich sich eine ihrer roten Locken aus der Stirn und antwortete mit zuckersüßer Stimme das er das nicht wagen würde. Noch in diesem Moment schnellte seine Hand nach vorne, geradewegs auf ihre linke Schläfe zu, ihre Rechte fuhr hoch und blockte ab. Doch schon während dieser Aktion hatte seine Rechte nach hinten gegriffen, sein restlicher Körper fiel nun auch dorthin, und er tupfte sie kaum merklich oberhalb des linken Knies an.  
Er fing sich selbst noch vor dem Boden ab, währenddessen sich seine Schwester augenblicklich entspannte, ihre Augen sich schlossen und ihr Herzschlag welcher merklich in die Höhe gegangen war sich nun wieder beruhigte. Der gutaussehende Braunhaarige streckte Tealc seine Hand entgegen, dieser nahm sie an und half ihm beim Aufstehen.  
"Sie brauchte den Schlaf, das kannst du mir glauben. Auch wenn sie sich mit dir noch ewig weiterunterhalten hätte, es tut ihr gut. Sie hat noch immer viel zu wenig Ruhe begehabt. Gleich wie ich auch." erklärte er Tealc sein Verhalten.  
Dann ging er zum leeren Bett von Tobias, holte von dort eine der grünen Decken,  
ging hinüber zu dem schlafenden Pärchen und legte sie über den schlafenden Blondhaarigen mit dem Zopf. Dann beugte er sich über Inshanta, die inzwischen auch ganz entspannt dalag und strich ihr drei mal über die Stirn dann drückte er gegen ihre Schläfe und ihre Nasenwurzel. Er kratzte sich am Kinn, noch schien etwas zu fehlen, kratze sich am Kopf und Hintern. Mit zwei Fingern ausgestreckt fuhr er ihr über ihr Gesicht von den Augen über den Mund bis zu neben dem Kinn. Er nickte. Seine nächsten Schritte führten ihn zu seinem Bett doch zuvor ging er noch mal zu Tealc und seiner Schwester. "Ahem Meister Tealc. Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel aber ich hab jetzt doch keinen Hunger mehr und gehe schlafen. Wir werden gegen Neun des heutigen Tages erwachen, ich weiß natürlich" diesen Spruch hatte ihm Kira Ann so oft gesagt,  
Tealc ist ein Krieger, ein Held, niemals wirst du ihn unter seinen Wert handeln so wie alle anderen Flaschen hier, das er inzwischen schon so selbstverständlich für ihn geworden war das er ihn auch benützte wenn er Meister Tealc um etwas bat für... "das du eigentlich für so was zu schade bist aber könntest du bei dem Adm.. ich meine dem General dafür ein gutes Wort einlegen das das Bad frei ist, genügend Kleidung für mich, Tobias und die Frauen da ist, ein Haar Conditioner, viel Seife und Shampoo. Und ja, bitte Massageöl. Das wäre auch noch total wichtig. Dann werden wir uns um 1200 zu einer Nachuntersuchung bei Doktor ... Fraiser melden und" er dachte scharf nach" um 1400 dann in den Besprechungsraum kommen. Wärst du so nett"  
Tealc nickte. Warum auch nicht. Merlin wünschte ihm dann noch eine gute Wache und legte sich schlafen, keine 15 Minuten später setzte er sich auf und rief Tealc zu sich. "Meister Tealc wie gut kennst du dich mit Schlafhelfern aus?" "Das ist mir unbekannt." antwortete der ihm. "Schau her, du nimmst diese zwei Finger einen legst du hier hin" er zeigte auf die Mulde zwischen seinen Schlüsselbein "und den anderen hierhin," er deutete auf einen Platz auf seiner Wange, gleich neben der Narbe. "und dann drückst du zu. Könntest du das bitte machen. Ich kann nicht schlafen. Und binde mich besser fest, ich habe keine Ahnung ob es mir nicht gleich ergeht wie Inshanta.  
Man weiß nie." Tealc tat wie es ihm geheißen wurde, und einem Moment später war der junge Mann eingeschlafen. Der große Jaffa rief die Nachtschwester zu sich und sagte ihr das sie Merlin festbinden sollte. Die Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, ihr war es ja egal, und ging danach wieder zurück ins Nebenzimmer. Und Tealc setze sich wieder neben das Bett von Kira Ann, dieses Mal ein Buch in seinen Hände. Weil ihm war langweilig gewesen.

Kapitel 4

Die Zeit war stehen geblieben. Wie konnte sie das nur tun. Seit wann war die Zeit eine Sie? Warum ist der Himmel nicht blutrot sondern grün? Weshalb hatte sie keine Schmerzen. Mit Sie war diejenige gemeint die das denkt, nicht die Zeit. Die. Die, der, die, das. Überhaupt alle. -Und gar keine. Niemand. Fast die Gesamtheit. Nur ein bisschen mehr. Die Schmerzen sind vergangen.  
Unendlichkeit. In der grünen Dunkelheit blitzt ein Licht auf, ein Gesicht oder doch nur ein Schatten der noch dünkler ist als der Rest der Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit ist gut.  
Sie beschützt vor Licht. Wo Dunkelheit existiert kann Licht nicht mehr seinen Keim der Verzweiflung säen. Nicht mehr den Hoffnungsschimmer spielen. Der nie da war. Alles nur ein Spiel. Alles nur Realiät .- Stimmen. So viele nichtsagende Stimmen die nichts zu sagen haben außer der Wahrheit selbst- Du bist tot. Du hast den Punkt, das Quadrat in der, die, das Zeit verpasst,  
vielleicht hast du das Dreieck auch nur verloren. Geh es suchen. Such nach der Wahrheit in Form eines 2 dimensionalen Strichs der sich in der Realität aus der Zahl 3 mal 3 ist 33 befindet. Du hast es gewusst. Du wirst zerfressen davon. Von der 33 und der Vierdimensionalität der Zeit. Und neben dir rinnt gelbes Blut. WER weiß schon ist es vielleicht aus deiner Augenhöhle oder deinem Brustkorb? Verehre das was du hasst dann wirst du Gnade aber keine ERLÖSUNG finden. Aber vertraust du mir nicht. Ich weiß was gut für DICH ist. ICH bin gut für dich. Nur ich. Denn siehe ich bringe dir die Schmerzen zurück. Danke mir dafür. Bete mich an. Ich bin dein GOTT. Deine Nähe, deine allesverschlingende Dunkelheit. Ich bin Schmerz, Qual, Leben, Wirsall, Vertrautheit, konstant. Wenn ich da bin weißt du das du lebst, das das Gelb neben dir nicht aus der grünen Dunkelheit kommt-  
BETE MICH AN. ICH BIN DAS LEBEN. ICH BIN HORUS, DEINE DUNKLE SONNE, DEIN SCHMERZ, DER, DIE, DAS EINZIGE DEM DU VERTRAUEN KANNST.  
DU willst leben. Dann stirb für mich. Zeig mir das du mit mir betest. An meine Schmerzen glaubst. Immer wieder. SO oft du willst.

So oft ich will.  
Willst du das Dreieck finden. in der, die das dunklen Strahlenkraft. liegt Erlösung. Der Tod ist nichts. Du bist nichts. Aber ich bin alles. So oft ich will. So oft du willst. BETE MICH AN. ICH BIN DAS LEBEN. ICH BIN HORUS, DEINE DUNKLE SONNE, DEIN SCHMERZ, DER, DIE, DAS EINZIGE DEM DU VERTRAUEN KANNST. So oft du willst. So oft du willst.

Der Morgen war sehr früh als Tealc endlich von einem Kollegen abgelöst wurde.  
Er unterhielt sich noch etwas mit Jack O Neil und verlies dann die ruhige Krankenstation um wenigsten einige Stunden tiefes Kelnorem zu genießen. Davor jedoch drehte er sich noch mal um und drückte dem überraschten Cornell das Buch in die Hände das er gerade gelesen hatte. Es war ein Märchenbuch das sich mit den verschiedensten Kulturen auseinandergesetzt hatte. Der Umschlag, das ein Skarel zeigt hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, ein Erdenbuch das eine Abhandlung über die Skarels von Tollet beinhaltete konnte kaum weniger langweilig sein als diese Zeitschrift die er zuvor gelesen hatte, Vouge irgendwas. Nun denn hatte er begonnen das Buch zu lesen und wusste bald feststellen das Skarels auf Tauri Einhörner hießen und dieses Buch keineswegs das war für das er es gehalten hatte. Im Gegenteil es erzählte Geschichten von Prinzen und Drachen, weisen Eremiten und dummen Edelmännern,  
von Bauern die ihre eigene Herkunft wichtiger nahmen als all das Gold dieser Welt, von Brüdern, immer drei, zwei sehr geschickte Verberger ihrer eigenen Dummheit und einer der ganz offen dazustand und gerade dadurch Größe erlangte,  
von Zwergen die raffgierig Berge aushöhlen und von Einhörnern die so schön und so rein waren wie nichts anderes auf der ganzen Welt. Spätestens da war ihm klar geworden das die Einhörner und Skarels nicht sehr fiel mehr gemein hatten als ihre äußere Schönheit. Skarels haben eine tiefschwarze Seele der nach Blut giert und nach Schmerzen lechzt. Nichts desto trotz machte er sich daran dieses Buch zu genießen. Es war erfrischend anders als die Realität. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute. Ein gutes Ende für einen schönen Anfang. Und aus diesem Grund übergab er das Buch O' Neil als seine Schicht begann und er aufhörte. Jack schaute Tealc noch einen Moment verwirrt nach dann setzte er sich hin und begann zu lesen. Als am späteren Morgen, knapp 3 Stunden später, Tealc sich zum Dienst zurückmeldete, und von dem Zeitplan erzählte den Merlin vorgeschlagen hatte waren die Anwesenden zwar verdutzt aber nahmen es hin. Was sie aber beunruhigte war die eindeutig angeschlagene geistige Gesundheit der Vier. Was passierte wenn sie sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatten. Alle vier schienen in den verschiedensten Techniken ausgebildet zu sein, zumal infiltrieren und spionieren scheinbar ihr Hauptfach war. Und eliminieren. Sie konnten mit Handkristallen umgehen, schienen auch in Technik bewandert zu sein, wie hätten sie sonst das Star Gate geöffnet halten können als sie ankamen, überhaupt wussten sie mehr als sie bis jetzt gesagt hatten. Und ihre Identität war eine andere Sachen.  
Tobias hatte Janet Tante genannt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten.

Um Punkt Neun schlug Merlin die Augen auf und wollte sich ausstrecken. Als er merkte das er auch festgemacht war, sogar auf sein eigenes Geheiß, schloss er die Augen. Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich die Schlaufe gerade genug das er sich daraus befreien konnte. Dann öffnete er die Augen wieder und setzte sich befreit auf und reckte und streckte sich. Er stand auf und bewegte sich erstmals etwas hin und her, dann begann er auf der Stelle zu laufen. Er hob seine Hände in die Höhe und schlug ein paar Mal gegen die Luft dann bemerkte er die Blicke der Soldaten und von Janet. Er schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln, lies sich dann auf den Boden fallen um Liegestütze zu machen. Zuerst mit beiden Händen dann auf den Fingerspitzen. Er legte eine Hand auf den Rücken, dann die Andere. So ging das 15 Minuten dann sagte er ein Gutes Morgen zu den Anwesenden, wobei seine Augen merklich lang an den weiblichen Teil der Belegschaft hängen blieb (denen er ein einladendes Hallo ihr Schönen und eines seiner unschlagbaren Lächeln schenkte), dann ging er zu seiner Schwester. Sie hatte sich auf der Seite zusammengerollt und schlief scheinbar sehr angenehm. "Kira Ann Kreh!" befahl er, während er sich über sie beugte und dann in seine Hände schlug. Sie schlug ihre Augen auf, auch sie rekelte sich ,sah ihren Bruder an. Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und sie nahm sie dankend an, als er sie aus dem Bett zog. "Pass auf den Harnkatheter auf" sagte er aufmunternd, sie rollte nur mit den Augen und rief eine Krankenschwester zu sich damit sie ihn ziehen konnte. Als sie 10 Minuten später aus einem Nebenzimmer kam, ging sie zu Merlin und schlug ihn erst mal mit der Handfläche über den Kopf. "Ksosol. Wie kann ich nur mit dir verwandt sein, du ungehobelter Mensch du! Mir einfach den Schlaf drücken. Sag mal schau ich so aus als könnte ich nicht selbst bestimmen wann ich einschlafen kann..." "Nicht so laut. Beschimpf mich ruhig, hab's ja verdient, nur nicht so laut. Schau mal" er zeigte auf Inshanta und Tobias. Kira Anns Augen wurden groß, sie ging auf das Bett der Beiden zu.  
Dann endlich besann sie sich eines bessern und drehte sich noch mal um.. "An alle Anwesenden. das wird jetzt entweder sehr, sehr lustig oder sehr, sehr unterhaltsam. Aber egal was passiert, verkriecht euch hinter den Betten, so weit wie möglich entfernt von den beiden." Sie rieb sich wie verrückt die Hände,  
griff sich dann ein Glas Wasser, gurgelte etwas schluckte es dann hinunter und bedachte ihren Bruder mit einen fiesen Grinsen, das er durchaus gekonnt erwiderte. Just in diesem Moment betraten die wiedervereinigten, zu Teil ausgeschlafenen Mitglieder der SG-1, Jack, Sam und Daniel waren müde, Tealc erschien mit dem üblich emotionsleeren, nichts desto ausgeschlafenen, Gesicht in der Krankenstation. Ihnen bot sich ein ungewohntes Bild. Da waren die Zwillinge, die kein bisschen gleich aussahen, sie gingen auf Zehenspitzen in Richtung ihrer Kollegen, die restlichen Leute, allen voran die Krankenschwestern, Ärzte und Soldaten waren zwar im Raum doch drängten sich alle mit erwartende Blick in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke zusammen. Jack sah sich das Ganze an, ging dann zu Janet, die am heutigen Tag eine blaue Bluse trug, die perfekt mit dem Braun ihrer Augen harmonierte. Sie legte den Finger über ihre Lippen, zuckte mit ihren Schultern und rief die andern drei auch noch hinzu. Kurz gab sie Auskunft über die Ereignisse dann hörten sie ein zischendes "Pssssst" und verstummten.  
Kira Ann bedachte sie mit einem Blick ... Wua! Gruselig. Beide standen nun leicht gebeugt vor dem Bett von Inshanta, sie spürten die fragenden Blicke der Menschen hinter ihnen, doch es interessierte sie nicht.  
Merlin hob mit einem sehr, sehr fragwürdigen Grinsen einen Eimer mit frischen,  
eiskalten Wasser in die Höhe, sehr theatralisch stemmte er es bis über seinen Kopf. "Nein." Die leere Stimme kam von unten aus dem Bett, Merlin lies aus Schreck seinen Eimer fallen, das Eisnass durchtränkte ihn und seine Schwester die nicht mal eine Miene verzog als sie den Eimer dann noch einen halben Meter vor dem Boden, scheinbar in Reflex, auffing und gleichzeitig mit der andern Hand ihm eine, aber nur ganz leicht, über den Kopf schlug. Kosol, du Depp sagte sie zu ihm, dann wandte sie sich zu Inshanta die immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen in ihrem Bett lag, Tobias an ihrer Seite. Von hinten hörten sie schallendes Gelächter, das sich nach dem Überraschungsmoment wie ein Wolkenbruch auf sie herunterprasselte. "Zwei Dinge. Nehmt ihn runter von mir. Löst die Handschlingen." sie schlug die Augen auf, eisblau sah sie die zwei pudelnassen Wesen an, die noch immer halbverklemmt da standen, wie kleine Kinder die man bei einem ganz, ganz dummen Streich erwischt hatte. Aber sie reagierten sofort. Sorgsam hob Kira Ann den noch immer aus voller Brust schlafenden Tobias vom Bett und trug ihn, scheinbar ohne große Mühe, zu einem Bett in der Nähe, deckte ihn sogar noch zu, als sie die etwas verblüfften Blicke, vor allem dem männlichen Soldaten sah. Sie erwiderte den Blick und ging auf einen der Soldaten zu. "Habe ich Spinat zwischen den Zähnen oder freust du dich einfach mich zu sehen." Sie beugte sich nahe an ihn heran, bemerkte das er leicht zusammenzuckte, hob fragend die Augenbrauen, dann begann sie zu schnüffeln.  
Ihre Augen wurden groß. "Nee, was acht Monate Folterkammer aus Chanel N°5 machen können. Ich sollte diesen Duft der Forschung bereitstellen um kleinen Kindern das Waschen auf ewig schmackhaft zu machen... Baden, ich will baden.  
Shanni, stinkst du auch so!" Und schon hatte sie sich, wieder mal, von den Rest der Menschen abgewandt, besser ignorierte sie und ging mit großen Schritten auf Inshantas Bett zu. Die rieb sich gerade die Fesseln und setzte sich langsam auf. Es war Farbe in ihr Gesicht gekommen, die Haare hingen ihr verklebt bis zum Mund. "Grosse Sorgen würden meine Sinne trüben wenn ich nicht nach einem lebenden Toten riechen würde. So weiß ich wenigsten warum ich Horus aus seinem Wirt pflücken will, ihn bei lebendigen Leib pürieren um ihn dann in Honig-Pfefferminz-Sauce meinen Gaumen hinunterrutschen lassen werde." Irgendwie schien sie leicht verzückt und verdammt gefährlich. "und jetzt entschuldigt meine Wenigkeit für einige Minuten ..." Sie stand auf, Infusion hier, Katheter da und watschelte hoheitsvoll in eines der Nebenzimmer. Auch sie kehrte nach wenigen Minuten befreit wieder zurück,  
ging geradewegs zu Tobias und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Lippen. Kira Ann die sich gerade mit Merlin über den verpatzten Aufwachruf für Inshanta unterhielt verstummte, zog verzweifelt an dem Hemd ihres Bruders bis auch er, mit großen Augen, zu dem Pärchen sah. "Bei allen toten Göttern..." sagte er halb erstarrt, halb belustigt, als Tobias seine Hände um die Schultern von Inshanta legte und sie etwas zu sich zog, stürmisch küsste. Kira Ann quietschte vergnügt auf. Ihr gefiel was sie sah. Mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln sah sie zu den Beiden, ein Woo Woo Woo!  
erschallter als sie ihren Mund aufmachte. Nach einigen Minuten begab sich Inshanta mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht wieder in aufrechten Position, neben ihr erhob sich Tobias, Strähnen und Schlingen seinen Haares fielen ihm ins rotgewordene Gesicht, er blies sie sich gutgelaunt aus dem Sichtfeld und kratzte sich an der Nase. Er streckte sich und atmete laut aus. "Ein guter Morgen" sagte er schmatzend und ging auf Kira Ann zu die er umarmte und am Kopf rubbelte. Dann sah er sie nachdenklich an und grinste unverschämt. "Na wie geht es dir? Hab ich schon erwähnt das du nach einer Klärgrube stinkst, ich glaub ich geh mich auch noch mal duschen." Er schnüffelte an sich. "Ich stinke auch schon wieder. Das ist nicht lustig. Los gehen wir." er drehte sich um und ging zu Merlin der sich gerade mit einer der Krankenschwestern unterhielt. Mit den Augen. Tobias zerrte ihn mit, die Worte die er an seinen Freund richtete waren sehr unangebracht in den Ohren der Anwesenden aber seine Kollegen stimmten ihm nur zu. "Merlin, Pfui!" Inshanta währenddessen hatte 5 der Soldaten befohlen mit ihnen zu gehen, außerdem hatte sie sich noch einen Laufburschen geholt. Sie schien scheinbar wie ihr Freunde auch die SG-1 aus vollem Herzen zu ignorieren. Und unter lautem Getöse verließen die Vier mit Anhang das Krankenzimmer Richtung Bad.

"Was war das. Das waren nicht die Vier die Gestern früh durch das Stargate flogen. Schaut sie euch an, vollkommen unerzogen, unhöflich,... Sie haben mich IGNORIERT!" Jack war zutiefst verletzt. Sam lächelte. "Sie haben recht,  
Cornell. Ausgesprochen Kindisch. Aber ich glaube sie wollen die Zeit bis heute Nachmittag genießen. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist das der erste wirklich friedliche Moment den sie seit mindestens acht Monaten haben. Und dafür sind sie noch sehr normal. Fast zu normal." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu Janet um sich über die Tante-Sache zu unterhalten. "War das," Daniel riss Jack aus seinen Gedanken, "eigentlich normal. Habt ihr das gesehen. Diese Kira Ann ist so stark, sie hat den Langen ohne weiteres getragen, fast so als wäre er ein Hund, dann ihre Reflexe. DAS ist doch NICHT normal." "Sie scheint gut trainiert zu sein." antwortete Tealc, "Und ist die einzige die dich nicht Meister nennt. Ist dir das schon aufgefallen." entgegnete Daniel trocken. Als hätte er diese tolle Einsicht nicht auch gehabt. Und in dieser Art und Weise ging es weiter.

"Die Soldaten sind langweilig. Schau sie doch mal an stehen nur da, tun nichts.  
Das ist doch kein Leben" sinnierte Merlin mit Tobias während sie darauf warteten das die zwei Duschen wieder frei wurden. "Versetzt dich doch in ihre Lage. Erinnerst du dich nicht als wie das auch getan haben. Stumpfsinniges Stehen über mehrere Stunden, ich halte das immer noch für die Beste Zeit meines Lebens." Er starrte mit einem glasigen Auge durch die Gegend. "Die Comtesse von Eurol" "Die Comtesse von Eurol" Beide sahen sich an als sie merkten das sie gleichzeitig laut gedacht hatte. Die Comtesse war von unbeschreiblicher Schönheit gewesen, ihre Haare hatten sich um ihr edles Gesicht gelegt, so golden, wie ein Engel. Ihre grünen Augen, ach ihre grünen Auge, beide seufzten, und ihr Körper. Wie aus Ebenholz geschnitzt vom größten Künstler der Welt, des Universums, perfekt. Wenn sie sie nicht hätten töten müssen, dann wären sie wohl auch zum Zug gekommen wie die Hälfte der männlichen Besatzung der SGC. Manchmal war ihre Standhaftigkeit wirklich zu bedauern, und die Tatsache das sie auf Pheromone im Übermaß nicht ansprachen.

"Hin und wieder frage ich mich was passiert wäre wenn wir ihr nicht wiederstanden hätten..." brachte Merlin zur Sprache, seine Augen leicht glänzend. Tobias lachte laut auf. "Meine Güte Merlin, wir wären tot.  
Endgültig. Aber... " "mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen." schrieen beide lauthals hinaus und prusteten los. Kira Ann kam mit nassen Harren aus der Dusche neben ihr ging Inshanta die auch gerade geendet hatte. Beide hatten sich die Haut schon fast von den Knochen gerubbelt und waren rot, roter am rötesten. Kira Ann, nur bekleidet mit einem Handtuch ging an den lachenden Männern vorbei um sich den Conditioner, der sich klugerweise am anderen Ende des Raums befand, von ebenda zu hohlen. Ein großer,  
perlmuttscheinender Patzen aus der Flasche landete auf ihren Kopf, der andere fand es wohl sehr gemütlich auf Inshantas Haaren. Mit den Händen im Haar begannen sie sich zu unterhalten. "Hast du Tealc gesehen als er heute morgen reinkam. Sah er nicht zu anbeißen an. Dieses Hemd in weiß, so konträr" Kira Ann begann fast zu schweben. "Und Ma, sie ist so wunderschön. Kein Wunder das Dad sich in sie verschaut hat. Aber ist es dir aufgefallen. Sie schauen sich nicht an. Wie sollen da Merlin und ich entstehen wenn sie es nicht bald miteinander tun?" Kira Ann hörte auf sich den Conditioner einzureiben, etwas was Inshanta schon lange gemacht hatte, und begann sich nun auch die Haarknoten auszufrisieren, ".. Ich meine ich lebe eigentlich sehr gerne"  
"Du deutest die Zeichen falsch, meine Freundin. Im Gegensatz zu Tobias Eltern,  
sind sie sich ihrer Liebe zueinander noch nicht mal bewusst, aber sie ist da.  
Daran musst du festhalten." Inshanta säuberte den Kamm, von einem Filz von ausgerissenen Haaren und kämmte sich weiter. Einige Minuten herrschte Ruhe dann beklagte sich Kira Ann über den Kamm. Ihr Gezeter lässt sich ungefähr so zusammenfassen, nämlich dass dieser Kamm nicht so angenehm wie Tealcs Finger,  
wenn er ihr die Haare entknotete, sei, außerdem sei dieses verdammte Plastikding überhaupt nicht so befriedigend wie er, aber all das entlockte Inshanta noch nicht mal ein Lächeln. Nachdem 2 weitere Stunden vergangen waren, hörten die Soldaten plötzlich ein Schreinen und stöhnen aus dem Badezimmer. "Au, Au auauauauau, verdammt noch mal geht das nicht ein bisschen sanfter.  
Jesus. AU!" und "Ich kenne keine Schmerzen, ich kenne keine Schmerzen. Mist verfluchter das tut weh!" Die Männerstimmen. Die Frauenstimmen klangen so.  
"Jetzt reiß dich aber zusammen, und du hast ernsthaft die Grundausbildung unter Tealc geschafft. Er hat wohl beide Augen zugedrückt. Nein und du Memme bist mein Bruder. ..." "Natürlich tut es weh. Aber entweder schneide ich dir die Haare ab oder wir entknoten sie. Schmerzschrei eines Mannes: entkno -oo-ten.  
Es ist deine Entscheidung." Es war dann wieder still.

"Nein ernsthaft, wie viel sollen wir ihnen erzählen, wir haben nur noch etwas Zeit bis wir zu Untersuchung müssen." Zu viert saßen sie auf einer Bank die in der Mitte des Raumes stand, rundherum nur Kästen, der Durchgang zu zwei Duschen und der Ausgang. Inshanta blickte in die Runde ihrer Freunde. Aus dem Haufen an Kleidung der ihnen bereitgestellt worden war hatte sie sich oberflächlich mit zwei Pullovern übereinander eingekleidet, dunkelblau, einer grünen Hose, Schuhe, die Finger hatten sich tief in der Wolle des Pullovers vergraben. Ihre Harre hatte sie länger gelassen und sie als sie nass waren glatt zur Seite gekämmt, sie lagen ihr nun halb über der Stirn und verdeckten fast die mit einem dichten Wimpernkranz umgebenen Augen die in einer sonderbaren Kombination leuchteten,  
blau mit Bernsteineinschlüssen. Ihr Haut, die von ihrem Teint an die Färbung von Arabern und Ägyptern erinnerte, gaben ihren ganzen Auftreten trotz ihrer zusammengewürfelten Kleidung einen exotischen und majestätischen Glanz. Sie roch nach Lavendel und ihr Haut glänzte. "Die Frage ist wie viel wissen sie?" erhob sich ihre Stimme wie ein Felsen in der Brandung, das Ganze glich einer Anklage, nicht nach einer Frage. Sie schaute an Merlin und Kira Ann vorbei, ihr Blick blieb an Tobias hängen. Er schaute sie mit einem eiskalten blauen Auge an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ja doch, ich hab geplaudert. Mir ist versehentlich bei Tante Janet .. und bei dem Admiral... und ... nein warte das war's auch schon." So von wegen ich war es nicht. "Und ich", warf Kira Ann ein, "ich habe wohl ein bisschen zu sehr aufgedreht bei Tealc, teratn leb meiis, Merlin und ich haben uns einen Schaukampf geliefert und ... tja du kennst uns doch" Inshanta nickte, Merlin grinste sagte aber nichts. Es herrschte für einige Momente Stille. Alle Augen richteten sich erwartungsvoll zu Inshanta. Die starrte zurück. "Sei es wie es sei. Es war nicht anders zu erwarten. Auch ich habe Fehler gemacht. Ich überlasse es euch ob ihr es sagen wollt oder nicht. Wann ihr das tun wollt und wie viel ihr preisgeben wollt, egal. Seit euch nur einig. " Die Freunde hackten nicht nach was Inshanta wohl falschgemacht hatte, sie würde es ihnen zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt schon preisgeben. "Wir müssen."

Nachdem sie die Nachuntersuchung über sich ergehen ließen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zuviel von sich zu geben, alle schienen in Gedanken, und einem äußerst kargen Mittagsessen, klare Suppe und etwas Kartoffelbrei, den Kira Ann und Merlin mit Hochgenus hinunterschlürfen, während Inshanta und Tobias ihn unmutig hinuterschaufelten, trafen sie im Besprechungsraum ein. Auf die Minute genau war es Vierzehn Uhr. Die Bilder die dabei aufeinander trafen konnten kaum konträrer sein. Zu einem trafen da die nicht gerade erwartungsfreudigen Gesichter der SG-73 auf die zu Teil grimmigen der SG-1. Und dann die Kleidung. O'Neil hatte sich herausgeputzt,  
neben ihm Carter in einen der schicken blauen Uniformen, Daniel saß, während er seine Brille putzte, in einem brauen Pulli da, Tealc hatte nur ein T-Shirt an, neben sich eine der grünen SGC-Jacken hängen, und natürlich eine der grünen Hosen (die hatte er an, sehr zu Kira Anns Leidwesen), der General trug sein übliches Hemd das sich leicht über seinen Bauch spannte, neben ihn zu andern Seite Tobias, er trug ein weißes T-Shirt, ärmellos, Merlin auch er dasselbe, nur mit Ärmel, darüber ein grüner hässlicher Pullunder, der an ihm gar nicht mal hässlich aussah, Inshanta hatte etwas Farbe gewonnen, sah aber in ihren zwei Pullis noch immer so aus als würde sie frieren und dann war da noch Kira Ann. Ihre wildgelockten Haare hatte sie nur halbeingefangen, sie umrandeten ihr Gesicht wie Federn aus Rot, ihre Augen glänzten braun, auf ihren Lippen lag ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Sie hatte sich die Augenbrauen gezupft, alles an ihrem Gesicht glich dem einer Elfe, so zart. Man konnte sie kaum mit der stinkenden Frau von heute morgen zusammenbringen, die einen Mann ohne weiteres aufgehoben hatte. Sie trug einen roten Pulli, doch konnte man sehen das sie einen BH als nicht nötig ansah, dazu eine der grünen Hosen, die sie sich keck nur um die Hüften geschnürt hatte. Eine sehr schöne Frau. Das hatten auch die Soldaten bemerkt die nun vor der Tür tuschelten. Noch eine Person war anwesend,  
sie war auf Wunsch der "Neuen" geblieben. Doktor Janet Fraiser, die immer noch ihre dunkelblaue Bluse trug, darüber den weißen Ärztekittel.

"Tja,..." ertönte es dann nach 5 Minuten des kollektiven Schweigen, als der General endlich die Stille durchbrach. Es war eine unangenehme Ruhe entstanden als sich alle dazu durchgerungen hatten ihre eigenen Besprechungen zu unterbrechen und darauf warteten das endlich jemand das erste Wort sprach. Wie gesagt, der General sagte Tja- nicht mehr und weniger. Vorerst.  
"Wie sie inzwischen schon sicherlich wissen bin ich General Hammond" er schaute dabei eindringend in die Runde, sein Blick lies Sanktionen erahnen, falls sich jemand dazu herablassen würde ihn schon wieder zu unterbrechen, "und der Leiter dieser Anlage. Ich habe ihnen inzwischen genügend Freiraum gegeben um Antworten zu verlangen und ich meine damit nicht diese Ausflüchte die sie uns bisher geliefert haben." Er lies diese Worte einige Momente lang einwirken dann sprach er weiter. "Also was wollen sie hier, wer sind sie , was ist ihre Aufgabe, und dieses Mal möchte ich mehr hören." wies er die Anwesenden noch ein hin. Inshanta schaute zu dem General, dann noch zu ihren Freunden.  
"Bei aller Ehre General," sie redete erstaunlich laut, so das die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sie gerichtet war, "wie ihnen sicherlich bekannt ist war es mir, dank einer körperlichen Unpässlichkeit," so konnte man ein Koma natürlich auch nennen, ging es Jack durch den Kopf, "unmöglich, den Vorgängen des letzten Tages mehr als nur notgedrungen zu folgen." Ohne ihren Blick vom General zu nehmen sprach sie weiter. "Ich weiß das meine Freunde scheinbar schon des öfteren unfähig waren ihre Zunge zu zügeln, doch halten sie es nicht für nötig mich in all ihre Fehlgriffe einzuweihen. Ich werde sie daher nun in das nötigste Wissen einführen, sollten sie dabei Informationen ein zweites oder drittes Mal erhalten, so möchte ich mich für meine unkompetente Vermittelung entschuldigen." Alle sahen sie mit gespannten Gesichtern an, doch sie sprach nicht weiter.  
Tobias der neben dem General saß und somit dem Cornell gegenüber beugte sich zu Hammond und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der nickte verstehend und bedeutete Inshanta weiterzusprechen. Sie nickte. "Um noch mal alles richtig zu machen möchte ich mich noch einmal vorstellen,  
wobei ich dieses eine Mal die Information hinzufügen will das die Namen die wir ihnen hier nennen unsere Nicknames sind und nicht diejenigen, die uns von unseren Eltern gegeben wurden. Das ist eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme die verhindern soll das Sie zuviel über die Zukunft erfahren. Und obwohl sich meine Kollegen dazu entschlossen haben Sie in die nähere, für uns sehr wichtige Zukunft einzuweihen, deswegen ist Doktor Fraiser auch anwesend, habe ich beschlossen,  
das das Wissen über unsere echten Namen ihnen keinen Vorteil verschaffen werden, deswegen werden sie ihnen nicht genannt werden." Jack seufzte auf -  
Tobias lächelte. "Also lange Rede kurzer Sinn, sie werden für uns also weiterhin Inshanta, Kira Ann, Merlin und Tobias heißen!" stellte Jack entnervt fest. Tobias Grinsen wurde größer. "Das haben sie gut erkannt, Cornell O' Neil." sie lächelte nicht, dafür war Tobias Zähne nun ganz zu sehen. Er begann zu lachen. Zwar nur ganz leise aber immerhin. Der General bedeute Inshanta ihre Ausführungen fortzusetzen. "Um nun auf ihr Frage einzugehen was wir hier wollen, es würde bei meiner ausschweifenden Art zu sprechen wohl mehrere Tage dauern um ihnen den Sachverhalt näher zu bringen deswegen, überlasse ich diese Aufgabe Merlin." Der schaute auf, legte seine Hände offen auf den Tisch und räusperte sich. "Um es kurz zu machen, wie es euch sicherlich bekannt ist kommen wir aus der Zukunft. Um alle eure Zweifel zu verstreuen könnte ich mit den Aktienkursen des heutigen und morgigen Tages ankommen und euch so zu verdammt reichen Menschen oder Jaffa machen" er nickte Tealc zu "aber das werde ich nicht tun. Ich könnte brettelbreit von euren Ausflug in das Jahr 1969 erzählen aber das werdet ihr nun sowieso selbst tun müssen weil Dr. Fraiser bis jetzt noch nichts davon wusste. Oder wir kommen euch mit hammerharten Beweisen denen ihr nichts entgegen zu setzten habt, Beweisen die euer Zusammenleben zusehend komplizieren werden.  
Um den Sinn der Langen Rede schon jetzt im kurzen dazulegen. Die Beweise sind wir." Merlin strich sich lächelnd durch die glänzenden Haare und kratzte sich hinter einem Ohr. In seiner Narbe unter dem Auge verfing sich ein Schatten, eine dunkle Träne vielleicht.  
"In knapp zwei Dutzend Jahren wird die politischeSituation der Erde sich sehr verändert haben. Kurz gesagt gibt es zwei Lager, die Chor und die Anen. Die Bekanntgabe der Stargates hat eine weltweite Hysterie ausgelöst,  
oder sagen wir mal die Bekanntgabe der Goauld. Die Chors sprechen sich dafür aus sich aus allem herauszuhalten was 10000 km von unserem Sonnensystem entfernt ist, die Goauld machen zu lassen was sie wollen und uns an den Vertrag, den die Menschen mit Hilfe der Asgaard ausgehandelt haben, zu halten, die Anen versuchen hingegen Wege und Möglichkeiten zu finden aus der neuen Situation Profit zu schlagen. Nun wenn ich genau sein will sind die Anen eigentlich auch noch geteilt, die Lager die sich dabei aufschlagen sind sehr verschieden. Aber das führt jetzt noch zu weit." Merlin trank einen Schluck.  
"Ahem" er suchte nach den richtigen Worten " Jetzt ist es aber so das der Vertrag hinfällig geworden ist, insofern das unsere Helfer die Asgaard noch immer so beschäftigt mit den verdammten Insekten sind, und sie nicht mehr einen Gegenpol zu den Goauld bilden können. Die anderen, nun ja ihr kennt ja die Nox oder die Tollaner..." Ein verständnisvolles Murmel ging durch die Reihen. Die Asgaard litten also immer noch an dieser Plage. Eigentlich fast unwahrscheinlich das sich diese hochentwickelte Rasse, denen die Menschen schon so viel Gutes zu verdanken hatte, diese "grünen Männchen", noch immer kein Mittel gegen die elektronischen Wesen gefunden hatten die ihre Galaxie bedrohten. Und ja man kannte die Nox und die Tollaner, es war ja nicht so das diese Wesen nicht gewillt wären zu helfen nur hatten sie feststehende Prinzipien, das war das erfreuliche. Nachdem das Gemurmel sich etwas gelegt hatte sprach Merlin weiter.

"Die Goauld selbst bestehen jetzt eigentlich nur noch aus drei Fraktionen. Zu einem mal Aphovis." Es war Jack der einen enttäuschten Seufzer lies. Aphovis lebte also immer noch. MIST!. Merlin fuhr fort."Er hat viele der kleinen Götter zuerst besiegt und somit eine erschreckend große Armee und Flotte auf die Beine gestellt. Mit deren Hilfe war er dann schon bald soweit die höheren Götter anzugreifen. Sie sind zumeist alle gefallen. Dann Osiris. Ist inzwischen wieder ein Mann" Man hörte eine leichte Verstimmtheit aus seiner Stimme. "Nun,  
.. ehm,.. er hat sich Aphovis angeschlossen. Beide zusammen haben den Tauri,  
also uns, ein Ultimatum gestellt, 2 Jahre, entweder ergeben wir uns oder wir werden ausgelöscht Wenn wir Glück haben." Sein Gesichtsausdruck lies das sarkastisch gemeinte Juhuu das ihm auf der Zunge lag erahnen. "Horus, hat sich dabei rausgehalten, er und Aphovis mögen sich nicht, aber nachdem wir von seinem Schiff und seinem kranken Gehirn entflohen sind, und ihn dabei getötet haben, wird er sauer genug auf uns um sich auch noch Aphovis anzuschließen. Und als wir geflohen sind waren genau noch 24 Stunden übrig. Tja das isses eigentlich auch schon. Ach ja, hab ich schon erwähnt das die Flotte echt riesig ist? Wollte nur noch mal darauf hinweisen." Er nahm seine Hände wieder vom Tisch, lehnte sich entspannt zurück. In den Gesichter spiegelte sich vieles. Verstörtheit, Gelassenheit, Anflüge von Panik, Ungläubigkeit. Wissensdurst. Daniel war der erste der sich dazu brachte seine Bedenken zu formulieren. "Das erklärt nun aber nicht was ihr hier tut." sagte er, seinen Blick gesenkt,  
während er nun schon zum x.-ten Male seine Brille putze. Inshanta hob an zu Sprechen als sie mit gelassener Stimme von Kira Ann unterbrochen wurde. "Aber es wurde euch doch schon erklärt warum wir hier sind. Wir wollen die Zukunft retten, so größenwahnsinnig das auch klingen mag. Aber was genau wir hier tun, warum wir hier sind, das ist eine der vielen Fragen auf die wir euch keine nähere Antwort geben werden. Nicht heute, nicht in zwanzig Jahren,  
vielleicht mal in Fünfzig Jahren wenn alles vorbei ist Aber davor werden wir es niemanden erzählen. Noch nicht mal euch." Noch bevor die Worte Wirkung tun konnte sprach sie weiter allerdings in einer piepsigen hohen Stimme. "Und die letzte Frage ist so abgedroschen da mag ich jetzt nichts mehr darüber sagen.  
Mir ist jetzt auch egal was ihr weiterredet, weil ich geh jetzt Fernschauen. Und dann geh ich Pipi machen und dann geh ich was süßes, feines Essen, und dann geh ich schlafen. Aber davor dreh ich mich noch im Kreis bis mir schlecht wird"  
Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und begann sich im Kreis zu drehen. Der General wie auch seine Leute sahen überrascht zu der erwachsenen rothaarigen Frau die mit verzückten Augen versuchte sich selbst zu fangen. Was war nur in sie gefahren das sie sich wie ein Kleinkind benahm?

"Begleite sie ruhig, Merlin." Inshanta hatte sich zu ihm hinübergelehnt während sie das sonderbare Benehmen ihrer Freundin beobachtete. "Wir werden dich über alles in Kenntnis setzten." Merlin nickte ihr dankend zu und stand auf. Er streckte seine Hände aus, Kira Ann sprang auf ihn zu und hängte sich an ihn wie eine Klette. "Na Wuschelkopf, du willst also Fernschauen. Willst du nicht lieber was mit mir spielen." Kira Ann schüttelte den Kopf. Merlin begann ganz tief zu lachen. "Na dann schauen wir also fern. Vielleicht die Tele Tubbis. Oder bist du schon dafür zu alt. Sag mal." Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an, sie begann mit ihrem Pullover zu spielen blickte dann trotzig die zehn Zentimeter in die Höhe zu ihrem Bruder hinauf. "Wir können ruhig die dummen Teletubbis schauen wenn du ma-agst. aber dann will ich eine heiße Schokolade habe mit viiiiiel Schlag" "Aber nur wenn du dir brav die Zähne putzt. OK?" "OoooKaaaay" Er lies Kira Ann hinunter und nahm sie dann an der Hand. Man konnte hinter der erwachsenen Frau schon fast ein kleines Mädchen sehen. "Na komm Wuschelkopf dann las uns gehen." Er ging los. Sie rührte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck und sah so aus als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken. Dabei lies sie ihre Zunge aus den Mund hängen. Plötzlich begann sie ein Lied zu summen. Eine Kinderweise. Merlin verdrehte leicht die Augen und sah leicht genervt drein. "Was ist denn jetzt?" Sie sah ihn an. In einem ihrer Augen glitzerte plötzlich eine Träne. "Mama und Pa-pa (schluchz) ich will das Mama und Papa mitkommen." Und damit begann sie zu weinen und lies sich auf den Boden fallen. Tobias schlug sich auf den Kopf.  
Merlin sah leicht fassungslos aus. Normalerweise war es Kira Ann die solche Probleme löste. Und Inshanta. Sie sagte Shit. Das brachte ihr die Aufmerksamkeit von Kira Ann. "Das Böse Wort. Leron hat das böse Wort gesagt. Shit. Shit. Shit." Sie begann daraus ein Lied zu dichten. Und um Inshanta herumzutänzeln. Inshanta wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, Merlin stand neben ihr zuckte mit den Schultern, das war nicht gut. "Natasha setzt dich jetzt hin und hör auf die wie eine schlecht erzogene Ausgabe deiner selbst zu benehmen. Wo kommen wir denn da hin wenn dein Bruder schon sagt das er mit dir spielen geht und du sogar einen Extrakuchen bekommst.  
Nein da spiel ich nicht mit." Tobias hatte seine Stimme zu einem Donner werden lassen der durch den Raum grollte. Kira Anns Augen wurden Wassernass. "Und versuch gar nicht erst bei mir mit deinen Krokodilstränen zu landen das kannst du dir gleich mal aus dem Kopf schlagen." Kurzzeitig verstummte Kira Ann auf Tobias energischen Tonfall hin. Dann stellte sie sich auf und sah ihn mit furcheregenden Augen auf. "Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, du bist nicht mein Papa." sagte sie und streckte ihr Kinn und die Höhe. "Aber ich bin größer als du." antwortete Tobias und stand auch auf, er war um die zwanzig Zentimeter größer als sie. Er grinste siegessicher auf sie runter,  
sie lies ihr Unterkiefer nach vorne wandern. Drehte sich um und nahm ihren Bruder an der Hand. Und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Sie riss die Tür auf, und schritt wutentbrannt hinaus, dann lies sie noch mal ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie streckte die Zunge hinaus. Tonbias zog ihr nach. Dann wurde die Türe wieder geschlossen. Doktor Fraiser, Tealc, Jack, Sam, Daniel,  
der General schauten alle zu den zwei Verbliebenen. Inshanta und Tobias sahen sich an. "Gut gelöst." sagte sie zu ihm. "Ich weiß danke. Aber das war verdammt knapp. Gott sei Dank, hab ich bei der kleinen Nina geübt. Wie alt schätzt du sie?" fragte er dann seine blondhaarige Gefährtin. "Ungefähr Fünf, das heißt die nächsten" sie begann mit den Fingern nach zuzählen "sechs Tage wird sie brauchen um sich zu erholen." schloss sie ihren Vortrag.  
Tobias nickte zustimmend, er schien auf die gleiche Antwort gekommen zu sein. "Was sollte das?" unterbrach der General dann die Zeit der darauffolgenden Stille, und die anderen zogen ihm nach. Das ist doch nicht normal, das war eine ernstzunehmende Besprechung, da hat man für solche Kindereien keine Zeit, und so weiter und so fort. Inshanta blieb zwar ruhig aber je länger der Vortrag über dieses ungebührliche Verhalten anhielt desto mehr begannen ihre Augen zu funkeln. Der General versuchte die Anwesenden zu Ruhe zu bringen, doch waren alle zu verwirrt und vor den Kopf gestoßen um mit ihren Triaden aufzuhören. "nêrit SG-1?" ihre Stimme war ganz leise und gelassen, aber sie wurde immer lauter. "Kira Ann tret ni ktel, ker in'tol. Kosol! Dira." dann wandte sie sich zu Tobias. "Meis, Kira Ann, Merlin dora jejte. Ko ba tidp. Ko! Ba. Tipd"  
und damit verlies sie rauschend vor Wut, das sie vor allem dadurch sichtbar machte das sie sich zwar vor jeden tief verneigte, allerdings nur bei dem General und Tealc, der überhaupt die ganze Zeit Ruhe bewahrt hatte, den alles vernichtenden Augenaufschlag unterlies. Tobias und Tealc begannen fast auf den Moment gleichzeitig ihrem amüsierten Ich Ausdruck zu verleihen. Der große dunkelhäutige Mann hatte eines seiner seltenen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, "Sosoru" sagte er zu dem letzten Verbliebenen der SG-73 der ihm mit einem wissenden Grinsen "Nuret eskey turlb.  
Meis sosoru. Mwuhahahaha." antwortete. "Was hat sie gesagt?" fragte der Cornell dann. Daniel wollte antworten, Tobias war schneller. "Mann, Wisst ihr eigentlich was ihr gerade angestellt habt. Ernsthaft. Das war das erste mal seit der Bekanntgabe unserer Hochzeit das sie so auf irgendetwas so überdreht reagiert hat. Das schafft nur ihr vier." Er sah zur SG-1. "Sie sagte höflich übersetzt: der SG-1 haben wohl Sandflöhe ins Gehirn geschissen.  
Kira Ann wurde durch die Zeit des Daseins geschickt und ihr lacht, ihr unhöflichen... und das will ich jetzt lieber nicht übersetzten. Dann Ihr Deppen! Ich gehe. Mich, Kira Ann und Merlin kannst du beim Spielen finde.  
Erzähl denen doch was du willst. Eigentlich sagte sie Sag's ihnen oder nicht,  
bei so zurückgebliebenen Sandscheißern ist sogar ein ganzer See umsonst. Und dann bemerkte Tealc überaus treffend über meine Herzallerliebste Angetraute sie sei ein Sandsturm. Und ich sagte. Ganz recht, der furchtbarste von allen,  
aber mich braucht er nicht zu schrecken. Aber nun zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Kira Ann." "Was ist los mit ihr?" fragte Doktor Fraiser leise aber interessiert. Tobias sah sie lange an. Er schien etwas in sich abzuwägen dann hatte er sich anscheinend eine Antwort abgerungen. "Ich werde jetzt and Merlins Vortrag anschließen. Bei Fragen" er ballte mehrmals eine Faust die er dann immer wieder öffnete, "ich bitte euch unterbrecht mich nicht. Einige werden sich auflösen, die anderen könnt ihr mir dann später stellen. Admi... ich meine General ist das Ok mit ihnen." Dieser nickte nur. Tobias nahm einen schluck Wasser, atmete tief ein und aus. "Okay. "  
er atmete laut aus." Wie gesagt es gibt unter den Goauld inzwischen drei, na ja eigentlich zwei Fronten. Osiris und Aphovis" er spuckte die Namen fast schon aus, " aber natürlich auch Sonnenschandfleck-Ich bin das größte Arschloch im ganzen Universum- Horus. Alle drei haben nicht unermessliche kleine Kopfgelder auf uns abgesetzt. Tot oder lebendig, egal, Hauptsache in einem Stück sollten wir geliefert werden. Erwischt hat uns dann der Großkotz Horus und hat begonnen Infos aus uns raus zu pressen. Und wie soll ich das nett formulieren-  
ich hasse das Internet fast mehr noch als Horus." Ein großes Fragezeichen schien sich über den Kopf aller Anwesenden zu manifestieren. Tobias redete weiter, nachdem er sich die Haare aus seinem Blickfeld geschoben hatte. "Irgendein kleiner Schleimspucker hat mal,... " er unterbrach sich selbst und räusperte sich. "Entschuldigung. Ich meinte, ein Goauldspion hat den drei Göttern den Zugriff darauf geöffnet, und die haben sich alle relevanten Infos runtergeladen. Hat damals einen gewaltigen Aufschrei gegeben. Jedenfalls waren neben fast allen Daten über z.B. das Stargate Programm oder die ganzen Militärbasen, eben alles was man so ins Internet stellt, auch einiges über menschliche Foltermethoden dabei. Die Chinesische Wasserfolter über die Kriegsverbrechen bis hin zu Vergewaltigung. Bis dato hatten die Goauld eigentlich nie daran gedacht einen Menschen mit dieser Art von Demütigung zu strafen. Ich meine natürlich gibt es da meine Lieblingsfolterwaffe, Merlin nennt sie den "Ich tipp dich damit an, du schreist dir die Lunge aus den Leib während aus all deinen Körperöffnungen Licht kommt und wir gleich mal nachsehen können ob wir beim Brechen deiner Knochen wohl einen übersehen haben" Stab", das hatte er in einem Atemzug gesagt und holte jetzt Luft, "ich meinerseits begnüge mich damit sie die den menschlichen Wecker zu nennen. Aber das ist im Grund genommen, leider, ein Schatten der Vergangenheit." er kratzte sich am Oberschenkel, lehnte dann seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch, während er seine Finger zu einem Kuppeldach eines imaginären Hauses formte. "Eines der neueren Spielchen, ich meine mit neu so ungefähr 15 Jahre alt, ist die Zeit des Daseins. Und das hat Kira Ann erlebt" sagte er leise. Er legte nun seinen Kopf auf seine Fingerkuppel. "Kennt jemand von euch die Geschichte das eiserne Leichentuch von wem auch immer?" der General, Tealc und Sam nickten.  
"Es geht in dieser Geschichte um einen Mann der hintergangen worden ist und in einen Kerker geworfen wird. Die ersten zwanzig Tage bestehen aus nichts tun, er schaut sich im Kerker um, es gibt keinen Fluchtweg." Er war aufgestanden seine Arme unterstrichen seine Worte. "Der Raum ist recht groß und an der Decke genau über dem Bett, das einem Sarg ähnelt und zudem vollkommen aus Blech ist, gibt es noch ein Gitter durch das er in den Himmel schauen kann. Er bekommt jeden Tag zu Essen, wie es in das Zimmer kommt ist ihm unbegreiflich. Irgendwann bemerkt er es aber doch was ihn an dem Raum so irritiert. Er scheint kleiner zu werden.  
Zuerst schiebt er es auf seiner angespannten Nerven, aber zwei Tage später hat er den Beweis. Die Wände kommen näher. Jeden Tag immer wieder ein Stück. Er entdeckt eine Eintragung vom Erbauer dieses Kerkers. Sie bestätigen seine Befürchtungen. Irgendwann werden die Wände so nahe sein das sie ihn erdrücken. Und er kann nichts anderes tun als warten." Er nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser, trank das ganze Glas mit einem Zug leer. "Das ist so ungefähr das was dich bei der Zeit des Daseins erwartet. Dein Körper wird in eine Nährlösung geschmissen die sich durch deinen Blutbahnen geht, in deiner Lunge, deinen Magen, einfach überall, sie versorgt die mit Sauerstoff und genügend Nährstoffen. Damit du überleben kannst." Er lächelte schief. "Dann wirst du in eine Art von virtuellem Raum gebracht, anfangs ist es noch hell und er ist unendlich groß. Du weißt auch das es nicht echt ist. Die ersten 5 Jahre gibt dir das Kraft aber danach ist es nur noch egal. Du siehst dann irgendwann alle vier Wände. Da sind ungefähr weitere 13 Jahre vergangen,  
am Ende vom zwanzigsten macht es dann endlich tschak und du hast es hinter dir"  
Er sah erleichtert in die Runde. Obwohl er legere gesprochen hatte, so wie man jemanden ein Rezept gibt oder erzählt was man am gestrigen Abend gemacht, die ganze Art und Weise wie er es vortrug lies erahnen das er wohl schon des öfteren damit zu tun gehabt hatte. Und es keineswegs so einfach war wie er es darstellte. "Also angenommen du überlebst das ganze ohne danach vollkommen abgedreht zu sein und dich ins nächste Messer zu stürzen oder dir damit die Pulsadern aufzuschlitzen, dann kommt der nächste Schreck. Für jede Sitzung wirst du zurückgestuft. Ich weiß nicht warum aber die Goauld finden es wohl lustig ihre Gegner als Kinder wiederzusehen oder als Jugendliche, so leicht zu beeinflussen.  
Normalerweise beim einmal gibt es eine Zurückstufung um acht Jahre. Bei Kira Ann allerdings... ", er schloss sein Auge als wollte er nicht aussprechen was durch seinen Kopf ging.  
"3 mal- die Arschlöcher haben sie dreimal durch diese Hölle geschickt"  
Seine Stimme war aufgebracht.  
."Sie war sechzig Jahre lang allein." er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Aber", seine Stimme klang wie unheilbringender Donner der über die dunklen Klüften der Berge zog und vom herannahenden Unwetter kündete, leise, aber von Wut eine Nachricht bringend, die ihres gleichen nur selten findet, "sie hat es geschafft, hat sich selbst nicht verloren. Noch mehr, sie hat gegen sich selbst gekämpft, dieses Aufkeimen des Verlorenseins hinter sich gelassen. Sie hätte uns gestern Abend alle mit Leichtigkeit töten können, wollte es sogar, aber sie hat es nicht getan! Ihr, " seine Stimme hatte einen herablassenden Ton an sich, " könnt gar nicht ermessen welchen Schatz sie uns damit gegeben hat"  
Seine Augen schienen zu brennen. Er hatte sich zu seiner ganzen Größe aufgestellt, sah aus wie ein König der in Flammen stand. Mit einem mal sackte er in sich zusammen, lies sich in den Stuhl zurück fahren. "Und sie hat uns das Leben gerettet. Sie hat nur mit Willenskraft diese neue Phase ihrer Folter aufgehalten, sie hat mit uns gekämpft, uns das Leben gerettet. Sie wäre sogar zurückgeblieben wenn es uns geholfen hätte. Deswegen wünsche ich, das ihr solange sie sich in diesem Aufbau befindet das sie mit Respekt und Hochachtung und sehr viel Liebe behandelt wird. Mir ist egal was ihr für mich seit, spuckt ihr mir in die Suppe werde ich euch das Fell über die Ohren ziehen. Das ist ein Versprechen." Seine Linse zuckte zusammen. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

".. Tipsy. Boo- Teletubiies. Jaaa!" Kira Ann saß gebannt vor dem Fernseher, vor ihr eine Tasse mit heißer Schokolade, sie hatte sich auf eine große Couch gesetzt und war in eine Decke gehüllt. Etwas abseits saßen Merlin und Inshanta und unterhielten sich leise. Sie hatten beide einen Tee vor sich stehen, die blondhaarige hatte ihre Hände fest um die warme Tasse gedrückt und trank nur in kleinen Schlücken. "Wir werden es nicht ohne die Hilfe von Ma und Pa schaffen. Das ist einfach nicht OK." plädierte der Zwilling und sah Inshanta eindringlich an. "Wir müssen es ihnen sagen! Ich sehe einfach keinen anderen Weg. Oder fällt dir etwas besseres ein.?" Sie erwiderte seinen Blick zuerst nicht, sie dachte nach.  
Ihre Finger vergruben sich in ihren Pullovern. Aber nach einer Weile gab sie ihm recht. Sie konnten wirklich nichts anderes machen. Im Hintergrund lief Werbung für Puppen und Spielzeug, sie hörten Kira Ann vor Freude aufjauchzen. Sie sprach alle Slogans mit ohne auch nur einen Fehler zu machen. Die beiden Erwachsenen schauten ihr fasziniert zu. Sie sahen in ihr nur noch ein Kind. Weil sie jetzt nur noch ein Kind war. Unschuldig, nichtsahnend was sie tun würde um ihre Freunde und Familie zu schützten. Wie viele Wesen durch ihre Hand fallen würden oder wieso sie nie ein Kind bekommen könnte. "Mir fällt gerade ein," platze es Merlin plötzlich heraus, Blut war aus seinem Gesicht gefahren, er was kreidebleich, "sie wird wieder sechzehn und zwanzig und so weiter und so fort. Scheiße daheim wäre das kein Problem gewesen, aber hier. Es wird schon schwierig genug werden,..." Merlin fuhr fort und zersauste sich dabei die Haare total, seine Schwester sah das und kam auf ihn zu um zu fragen was den los sei. Als sie sah das ihm nicht passiert war weshalb er sich wie ein Dummkopf benahm lies sie wieder von ihm ab und ging zurück zu zum Sofa.

Inshanta sah Merlin wieder lange an. Dann endlich für ihn war eine ungewisse Ewigkeit vergangen lies sie ihn an ihren Gedanken teilhaben. "Es wird alles gut gehen. Wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht trügt wird sich auch dieses Problem in Wohlgefallen auflösen. Ich würde dich bitten zu Tobias zu gehen und ihn meine ausdrücklich Erlaubnis zu geben euch vorzustellen. Ich wünschte fast daran teilzunehmen denn dieses Erlebnis würde mein Gemüt sicherlich aufhellen, aber wer sollte auf Natascha aufpassen, ich meine Kira Ann." Sie hatte sich natürlich absichtlich versprochen. Merlin schmunzelte, er trank schnell seinen Tee zu Ende dann stand er auf und sagte Kira Ann auf Wiedersehen. Die Rothaarige war viel zu beschäftigt um sein Na denn, bis später Wuschelkopf zu hören. Der gutgelaunte Zauberer schlenderte in den Besprechungsraum zurück.

Kapitel 5

Die Lage war angespannt. Immer noch saßen die SG-1 und Tobias im Besprechungsraum. Noch immer war nichts interessantes gesagt worden. Gerade eben hatte der große Blondhaarige den Anwesenden erklärt was mit seiner Freundin Kira Ann los war und alle aufgefordert ja lieb und nett mit ihr zu sein, denn sonst Gnade ihnen Gott. Das sagten jedenfalls seine Augen. Es war alles am Zerbröckeln als Merlin gutgelaunt in das Zimmer, griff sich Tobias und holte sich in für 5 Minuten nach außen. Hinter ihnen perplexe Menschen.

"Das hat sie echt gesagt?" Tobias kniff sein Auge zusammen und konnte es nicht glauben. Nein, das war ein Scherz. Aber OK er konnte damit leben, es war nur die Frage konnten es die da drinnen auch?  
Halb gutgelaunt, halb noch immer angepisst, nahm Tobias all seine Konzentration zusammen und holte tief Luft. Dann gingen er und Merlin wieder hinein.

"Also," begann Merlin mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht das größer nicht hätte sein können, "ich hoffe doch ihr habt euch halbwegs beruhigt, denn ihr werdet Ruhe brauchen." Dieser Orakelspruch lies die Gesichter der anderen nicht unbedingt aufhellen. "Zuerst einmal setzt euch um, so passt das nicht!" und damit begann er die Leute im Raum umzusetzen. Die beiden Doktoren zusammen, dann Sam und Jack, Tealc wurde an das Ende des Tisches versetzt, nur der General blieb unangetastet. Inzwischen hatte sich Tobias eine Overheadfolie geschnappt und begann diese liebevoll zu bemalen. Seine Stifte, derer er drei verwendete, flogen in Windeseile über das Blatt. Dann war er fertig und rieb sich die Hände. Merlin beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte. Das war gut geworden. "Nein." Sagte er zu dem Cornell der gerade etwas sagen wollte und verbot ihm den Mund. Aber es war erst der beruhigende Blick des Generals der dafür sorgte das er ihn auch wirklich geschlossen hielt. "Eigentlich wollten wir euch das alle zusammen erzählen, aber das ist ja jetzt leider nicht drinnen. Also wovon wir vorhin sprachen," Merlin blickte beschwichtigend in die Runde, "erinnert ihr euch ich sagte etwas über Beweise denen ihr nichts entgegen zusetzten habt, weil die Beweise wir sind?" Alle nickten, sogar Tobias. Merlin fuhr fort. "Ich weiß eigentlich sollte ich es kurz machen, sie haben alle noch sehr viel vor, denke ich," er sah auf die Uhr die an der Wand hing, sie hatten ihr Gespräch vor über eineinhalb Stunden begonnen, "aber ich, das heißt wir sind uns nicht sicher wie ihr das verkraftet. Weil es kommt wirklich hammerhart,  
knüppeldick..." Tobias fiel dem Zauberer ins Wort.  
"Was er damit sagen will, Samthandschuhe oder nicht!" Er blickte entschuldigend zu Merlin, der nahm es gelassen, hin. Was wohl keinem auffiel, den beiden schlug das Herz wie verrückt.  
Gelassen antwortete dann der General, der Mittelweg wäre wohl nicht schlecht.  
Die anderen stimmten zu.  
"Der Mittelweg? Meinetwegen." entgegnete Tobias, stand auf und begann wie ein werdender Vater auf und ab zu gehen. Dann blieb er stehen.  
"Wir kommen aus der Zukunft" stellte er noch einmal fest, " und da läuft sehr vieles anders ab. Neue Gesetze, neue Freunde, neue Feinde. Auf jeden Fall.  
sind Tante Janet und Onkel Daniel in der Zukunft miteinander verheiratet,  
und..." ". ...und dann sind da natürlich Onkel Jack und die schönste aller Schönen, Tante Sam die es gegen alle widrigen Umstände doch noch geschafft haben in den heiligen Stand er Ehe zu treten." fuhr Merlin fort. Stille. Absolute Stille. Stille so still das es schon wieder laut war. Aber gerade noch leise genug war um still zu sein. Und fast keiner schaffte es dem anderen ins Gesicht zu schauen. Jack war zwar bleich, aber grinste, Sam war rot angelaufen, und dann waren da natürlich noch Daniel und Janet. Daniel putzte wieder, ganz konzentriert seine Gläser und Janet schaute ungläubig in die Runde. Sie sah mehrere Male so aus als wollte sie etwas sagen, aber konnte die richtigen Worte nicht finden. Der General hatte so etwas irgendwie schon erwartet, und Tealc. Nun Tealc ist Tealc. Tobias war zu Janet hingetreten und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Du bist nicht die einzige die Überrascht ist, Tante Janet. Damals war es die ganze SGC. Ihr wart über Jahre hin das Gesprächsthema schlechthin. Ich meine in Gegensatz zum Major und dem Cornell hat es bei euch ja wirklich niemand, ich meine nicht mal ihr selbst, bemerkt das ihr vollkommen ineinander verschossen wart. " er lächelte sie an. Sam wurde noch roter, sie hatte das gehört. Jack fühlte sich leicht gekränkt.  
Offensichtlich? Daniel putzte noch immer seine Brille. Ihm war das nicht geheuer. Währenddessen hatte Merlin den Overhead angeschalten und eine dort wurde das ganze noch einmal visuell dargestellt. Jack&Sam, Daniel&Janet, etwas weiter abseits Tealc. Von allen gingen Striche weg. "Geht es weiter?" fragte Merlin höflich die bleichen Gesichter, die kaum nickten. Aber immerhin.  
"Ihr könnt euch doch sicher vorstellen das die langen Ehejahre die ihr schon miteinander teilt, Früchte getragen haben..."Er lies den Rest der Overheadfolie sichtbar werden. Es war ein Stammbaum. Von dem Pärchen Jack&Sam ging ein Strich weg, dort unter Anführungszeichen stand Tobias, bei Janet und Daniel waren es Kira Ann(Natascha) und Merlin. "Wir sind eure Kinder." und dann fügte Tobias noch kleinlaut hinzu, während er die Blicke seines Vaters und seiner Mutter spürte die ihn wie einen Alien ansahen, wobei er glaubte das sie einem Alien weniger Argwöhnen entgegengebracht hätten, "aber das ist noch nicht alles." Mit diesem Worten nahm er einen Stift und fügte noch einen Strich hinzu. War es bis jetzt niemand wirklich entgeistert angestarrt worden, nun Tealc wurde es. Nachdem alle den neuen Strich gesehen hatte, wandten sie die Blicke zu ihm. Sogar der General war perplex. Tealc und Kira Ann waren verheiratet. Tealc selbst hatte seine Augenbraue gehoben. "Das ganze ist ein Witz, oder?" fragte Samantha dann mit einer eisigen Stimme.  
Sie übersah jetzt Tealc einmal. Er wurde in letzer Zeit oft übersehen oder überhört.  
"nein." "Du bist wirklich mein, ich meine, unser Sohn"  
"Jab." Ganz der Vater, ging es Merlin durch den Kopf, der diesem Austausch mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen folgte.  
"Oh.." sagte sie, gefangen zwischen überrumpelt und perplex. Tobias lächelte seiner Mutter aufmunternd zu. Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen,  
dann platze aus ihr heraus. "Wirklich? Und ich bin mit dem Cornell verheiratet? Wie?" fragte sie, sichtlich etwas bestürzt das sie ihre Neugier nicht im Zaum halten konnte. Dennoch sie war nicht die einzige die es wissen wollte. Alle hatten einen leicht gierigen Blick, wie sie nun zu den zwei Männern starrten und auf Antwort hofften. Merlin und Tobias begannen gleichzeitig zu lachen. Diese Geschichte hatten die beiden so oft gehört als sie noch klein waren, sie konnten sie schon auswendig wiedergeben. "Es war,... Es war... ihr wart damals, ich meine in der Zukunft, also... sagen wir damals.. ihr wart gerade von einer Mission zurückgekehrt, so wie Master Tealc und Onkel Daniel das immer beschrieben haben, und ich habe die Geschichte wie meine Mami und mein Papi sich ineinander verliebt haben, tausendmal angehört, und der General war auf Dad" er schaute zu Jack" zugekommen und drückte dir die neuen Memos in die Hand." Er lächelte über einen unausgesprochenen Witz. Merlin grinste auch. "Cornell sagte er zu dir dieses Mal will ich keine Ausflüchte hören, von wegen sie haben die Memos verlegt, lesen Sie sie und kommen sie einmal voll informiert zu einer Einsatzbesprechung, so wie alle anderen auch Ach ja wie geht es ihnen?Und dann fragte er dich wohl so etwas wie haben sie die Mission erfüllt. Du hast ja gesagt und bist ziemlich perplex duschen gegangen." Alle hörten gebannt zu, sogar der General. Tobias hatte ihn gut getroffen, so gut das der General sich fragte was ihn wohl geritten hatte so mit seinem Cornell zu sprechen. "Du hast mir dann erzählt das du mit einem Gemurmel dich hingesetzt hast und begonnen die Memos zu lesen. Desinteressiert. Meines Erachtens die einzig richtige Art Memos zu lesen. Da denken wir gleich. Die neue Stromverrechnung,  
Essen in der Mensa, neue Gruppen," Tobias leierte es wie gelangweilt hinunter und klang damit tatsächlich wie O'Neal, "Gehaltsveränderung nach oben, eine neue Direktive mit Umgang mit Aliens nämlich das man nett sein soll, die neuen Öffnungszeiten der Bücherei, der Mensa, des 5 Stocks, eine neue Anweisung die besagt das wenn der Vorgesetzte es nicht für hinderlich hält auch Angehörige der Air Force untereinander heiraten dürfen wenn sie nicht den gleichen Rang besetzten, die neuen Jacken der SGC mit dem neuen Logo bekommt man in dem Zimmer 1057181, jemand verkauft seine Harley, ein neuer Kaffeeautomat im Gang 17und ach ja das Licht wurde in der Reservatenkammer ausgetauscht. Mum hat erzählt das ihr euch dann am Gang getroffen habt, und, ja der Rest ist Geschichte. Ihr habt euch 3 Wochen frei genommen, seid als Verheiratete Menschen wieder gekommen, und ich war auch schon unterwegs. Dafür übriges jetzt schon ein riesiges Danke." Er schaute angestrengt nach oben, hatte er noch etwas wichtiges vergessen? Nein er glaubte nicht. Oh, nein, doch nicht. "Und nun zu euch." sagte Merlin und starrte seine Eltern an. Die allerdings waren noch immer von der Samantha/Jack - Sache so geschockt das sie nicht wirklich reagierten. Der Cornell übrigens grinste über beide Ohren. "Ich könnte euch natürlich auch brettelbreit erzählen wie das mit euch passiert ist, aber dazu später Ok- Jetzt ist erst mal Kira Ann wichtiger. Also ihr seit unsre Eltern. OK? Und sie ist derzeit ein 5 jähriges Mädchen. OK? Was brauchen fünfjährige Mädchen unbedingt, neben einer Lieblingspuppe?" er schaute seinen Eltern tief in die Augen. Daniel setzte seine Brille auf und antwortete :"Eltern" Daniel sprach aus Erfahrung. Er hatte seine Eltern vor seinen Augen sterben sehen. Das wünschte er niemanden. "Jemand der sie schlafen legt, ihr eine Geschichte vorliest und sichergeht das sie sich ihre Zähne auch wirklich geputzt hat", fügte Janet noch hinzu. Merlin nickte. "Euch. Ja. Sie braucht euch. Ihren Daddy der seiner Prinzessin einen gute Nacht Kuß gibt und eine Mama die unter dem Bett nachschaut, ob ihr blöder Bruder, das bin ich, nicht wieder was versteckt hat. Könnt ihr das machen. Es wäre einfach gut für sie." Beide nickten, schauten sich aber nicht in die Augen. Man konnte direkt sehen was unter ihrer Kopfhaut los war. Ich und .  
aber wieso... ich bin doch nicht... wie kann das sein. Das gibt es doch nicht.Wenn man jetzt einen Blick in diese Runde warf, sah man einiges. Jack grinste weiterhin bis über beide Ohren, neben ihm Sam die inzwischen ihre normale Hautfarbe zurückbekommen hatte und ihren Sohn aufmerksam studierte,  
jedoch offensichtlich darauf verzichtete auch nur Ansatzweise zum Cornell zu blicken, links vor ihr saß Daniel dem einiges durch den Kopf gehen lies, gleich wie Janet auch, und dann war da noch Tealc. Seine Augenbraue war noch immer gehoben. Der General fragte gerade Merlin ob sie ihn noch brauchen oder nicht,  
Merlin lehnte dankend ab, der General entschuldigte sich und verließ den Raum,  
und Tobias hatte sich an ein Interkom gehängt und sprach mit jemanden.

Während Merlin sich seine Eltern zur Brust nahm, und neben her noch mit Jack und Sam sprach, es ging im Grund genommen darum was sie heute noch mit Kira Ann machen zu hatten, zog Tobias Tealc zur Seite. Der Blondhaarige war kreidebleich.  
Sein ganzer Körper schien zu zittern. So saß er Tealc einige Minuten gegenüber, ohne zu sprechen, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. "MERLIN! Niba!" Tobias hatte sich in einem Zug erhoben und hatte entnervt nach seinem Kollegen gerufen. Der drehte sich, ebenso entnervt um, sah in funkelnd an. "Was denn! Was kannst du nicht"  
"Ich pack es nicht. Ich kann doch nicht mit Master Tealc über sein Intimleben sprechen... das kann ich nicht. Schick mir Verklerer oder sonst irgendwelche Todbringenden Viecher die mich zerstückeln, lüg von mir aus Inshanta an dass ich sie betrogen hätte, lieber setzte ich mich mit ihr auseinander als mit IHM.  
Verdammt er ist dein Schwager. Sag du es ihm doch." er tigerte im Raum auf und ab, sein Zopf rutschte hin und her. Es sah wirklich fertig aus. Merlin hatte ihn die ganze Zeit verdattert angeschaut, die letzten Worte hatte ihm dann aber zugesetzt. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Chance. Ich red doch nicht über meine Schwester und das warum und wieso." Beide sahen sich einige Momente lang an, alle Augen hatten sich auf sie gerichtet. Sie bemerkten das, und zogen sich leise in eine Ecke zurück, alle anderen taten so als wären sie nicht daran interessiert, als ob! "Müssen wir es ihm denn wirklich sagen, ich meine es ist etwas anderes über ihn zu reden als mit ihm, du verstehst doch was ich meine, oder?" Merlin nickte nur. Dann hatte er aber seine Sprache wiedergefunden. "Wir müssen, schau ihn dir doch an. Nichts ahnend." Sie blickten zu Tealc, der halbentspannt im Sessel saß, seine Finger eine Kuppel. Er war der einzige der die Privatsphäre der zwei Männer respektierte. Sam und Janet hatte sich von "ihren" zwei Männern gelöst und sich Abseits gestellt, doch sie alle hörten gespannt zu was Merlin und Tobias zu Besprechen hatten. Der Braunhaarige verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich dann aber wieder seinem Kollegen zu, sprach noch leiser weiter. "Sie wird über ihn hereinfallen wie eine Bestie. Glaubst du ernsthaft das er das, du weißt schon, packt. Wenn es jeder weiß. Und es wird jeder wissen. Hier hat er nur 3 Tage um sich mit diesem Gedanken anzufreunden, damals hatte er wenigstens..." er dachte nach, lächelte schief, neben ihm begann auch Tobias wieder Farbe ins Gesicht zu bekommen, "9-einhalb Stunden. OK ich nehme es zurück. Die Frage macht er es auch?" Ein wenig hinter ihnen wurde mit viel Schwung die Tür aufgerissen, Merlin ging sofort in die Knie, krallte seine Finger fast in den Boden hinein. Neben ihm reagierte auch Tobias, er fuhr herum, sein Gesicht Richtung Tür, und hob seine Hände in Abwehrende Stellung. Es war nur Kira Ann die hineingestürmt kam,  
hinter ihr Inshantas, vollkommen gelassen. "Bei allen toten Göttern, Natasha, klopf an. Ich wäre fast an einem Herzkasper gestorben. Musste das denn sein?" fuhr Merlin seine Schwester an. Neben ihm sah Tobias missbilligend zu seiner Frau und senkte seine Hände. "obreh Inshanta! obreh! jucnay eb swai." fauchte er sie an. Inshanta erwiderte seine Blick, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Was konnte sie dafür das ihr das Kind ausgekommen war, und er jetzt dafür zittrig war und der Schweiß im das Gesicht hinunter rann. Sie reichte ihm eine Serviette. Tobias nahm sie dankend an. Er schaute schon nicht mehr so grimmig. Kira Ann währenddessen war an allen vorbei gelaufen und hatte sich jetzt an Daniel rangehängt. Er lag am Boden, sie hatte zuviel Schwung gehabt. "Daddy, Daddy, kaufst du mir eine Baby Doll? Eine mit einem blauen Kleid und den grünen Schuhen. Dazu noch einen Kinderwagen. Bitte, bitte?" sie sah Daniel mit großen Augen an. Es hätte vielleicht nicht so komisch ausgesehen, wenn sie nicht schon eine erwachsene Frau gewesen wäre, und eigentlich in einer sehr eindeutigen Pose auf ihm saß. Der etwas bleiche Doktor setzte sich auf sah seine Tochter an. Seine Tochter, wie das schon klang. Er versuchte angestrengt seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
"Morgen, Wuschelkopf, morgen. Aber jetzt sag mal, warst du überhaupt brav?" Sie sah ihn mit leuchteten, unschuldigen Augen an. "Nein", sagte sie aus tiefster Überzeugung. Sie rappelte sich auf, Daniel streckte seine Hand Jack entgegen der ihm hilfreich zur Seite stand, und starrte sie erstmals komisch an. Hinter ihm beugte sich Merlin zu seiner Mutter, murmelte etwas über Natasha war schon immer anders, klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schultern, gerade so dass sie einen Schritt nach vorne machte. "Was ... was warst du dann?" fragte sie dann ihre Tochter, die auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr stand. "Ich... war SUPERBRAV!" lachte sie fröhlich heraus und umarmte Janet. "Zuerst hab ich getrunken ohne auch nur etwas anzukleckern, dann hab ich mir Leron ein Bild gemalt, " sie zeigte ihre buntgefärbten Finger her,  
nun fielen auch die Striche in ihrem Gesicht auf, "und dann hab ich drei Fragen bei der Preis ist heiß gewusst. Ich hab was für euch. Wartet mal." Sie drehte sich zu Inshanta um, ihre Augen wurde groß, sie verzog den Mund. "Pfui, die küssen sich ja." war ihr Kommentar zu Tobias und Inshanta. Er hatte seine breiten Arme um sie geschlungen, sie hatte die ihren um seinen Hals gelegt, sie saßen, er auf einem Stuhl sie im Damensitz auf seinem Schoß. Es war mit einem Blick erkenntlich: Ansprechbar waren sie gerade nicht. "Ignorier sie, Natasha, ignorier die beiden einfach." "Einmal," erklärte Merlin zu den "Erwachsenen" gewandt, "hatte Osiris uns geschnappt, er begann gerade zu erklären wie er uns ---Tee Ö Tee En ----wollte, wenn ich mich richtig daran erinnere sagte er so was wie er würde unsre Knochen einzeln brechen, und uns in heißem Öl herausbraten, auf jedenfalls begannen die Beiden" sein Blick schweifte kurz über das Pärchen "wie wild herum zu schmusen, Osiris wäre fast geplatzt vor Wut. Lasst sie einfach. So sind sie nun mal. Keiner versteht sie." Er smilte in die Runde, sah dann wieder zu seiner Schwester, die noch immer den Küssenden mit ekel verzerrten Gesicht zu sah.  
"Was wolltest du unserer Ma den zeigen. Sag mal." Die Leute um ihn herum waren etwas verwirrt, wie konnte er nur so einfach das Thema wechseln. Merlins Schwester inzwischen wölbte ihre Unterlippe nach vorne und reckte sich dann in die Höhe und redete sehr leise auf ihn ein. Er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und schickte sie dann mit ein paar aufmunternden Worten fort. "Ich glaube es wird euch gefallen. Und Onkel Jack schau nicht so entsetzt zu deinen Sohn und deiner Schwiegertochter hinüber, er und Inshanta reagieren nun mal in dieser Art und Weise auf Situationen, die ihnen fast über den Kopf wachsen." Merlin klang fast schon wehmütig. Kein Niemand für ihn. Noch nicht mal eine Krankenschwester. Typisch. Und die zwei mussten schon wieder rumschmusen beginnen. Warum blieb eigentlich immer alles bei ihm hängen. Ein wenig später kam Kira Ann wieder zurück zur Gruppe, mit einer Zeichnung in ihren Händen. In der Mitte waren zwei Kinder, wohl Kira Ann und Merlin der Haarpracht nach, daneben Janet und Daniel, jeweils außen. Dahinter war ein Haus und ein See. Im Haus war eine Frau mit einem Baby und ein Mann. Und ein -  
Hund. Und ein Teletubbie. In fester Handschrift daneben stand Mama, Papa, Noel,  
Dipsy, Franklin und Ich. Unter dem Haus stand Cassie, Lena, Art. Habe ich gemalt, erklärte Kira Ann stolz und zeigte ihr Meisterwerk auch noch Jack, Sam und Tealc. Der letztere sah sie etwas komisch an. Aber sie bemerkte das nicht. Als Kira Ann gerade nicht zu ihm hinsah, deutete Merlin auf sein Handgelenk .  
das offensichtlich leer war. Ach so die Zeit. Warum die Zeit. Daniel sah in fragend an. Merlin legte seine Hände zusammen und seinen Kopf auf die Seite.  
Gerade noch zur Rechten Zeit stellte er sich wieder so hin als wäre nichts geschehen. "Natasha es ist Zeit zum Zähneputzen, dann liest dir Mami noch eine Geschichte vor, komm schon verabschiede dich von allen, und dann gehen wie los." Sagte Daniel mit einer unerbittehrlichen Stimme die ihn selbst erstaunte. Janet sah ihn erstaunt an, so wie seine Tochter, die drehte sie sich um und umarmte Jack, dann Sam und am Ende Tealc. Der saß steif da wie ein Brett. "Ja doch wir müssen es ihm sagen," ging es Merlin durch den Kopf. "Lassen wir die zwei einfach in Ruhe, die kommen schon nach wenn es ihnen danach ist." sagte er und ging zur Tür, seine Schwester hatte er an der Hand. Er wandte sich zu, sah zu den restlichen drei. "Natasha wird in einer halben Stunde schlafen, dann könnt ihr euch zu einer Nachbesprechung treffen." Er lächelte sie an. "Was die beiden betrifft," er meinte natürlich das Pärchen, "ihr würdet euch wundern wie weit Tobias sich küssender Weise halbwegs menschlich fortbewegen kann. Schickt sie in etwa 25 Minuten hinunter, die Wachen müssen sollten nur schauen das sie nicht so vielen begegnen. Die beiden bleiben einen in Erinnerung." Dann ging er los und legte seine Schwester schlafen. Mit der Hilfe seiner Eltern die noch nicht mal wussten auf was sie sich in der Zukunft einlassen wurden.

"Sie sind weg" stellte Inshanta einige Minuten später fest, ihre Stimme klang etwas außer Atem. Tobias sah enttäuscht auf, er hatte seine Nasenspitze gerade in ihrem Nacken vergraben auf der Suche nach dem wunderbaren Punkt den sie ihr eigen nannte, den nur er kannte, und schnaufte laut aus. "Toll", es klang nicht überzeugend. Sie sprang auf, zuckte mit den Schultern und begab sich zur Türe, Tobias währenddessen glitt mit seinem Stuhl zu einem Terminal den er aktivierte. 17 einhalb Minuten später, lachte er auf, schaltete den Terminal wieder auf unbenutzt und lies sich nach hinten rollen, Inshanta sprang wieder auf seinen Schoß und sie begannen sich wieder zu küssen. Sie zersauste seine Haare gerade als 2 Soldaten in das Zimmer kamen. Inshanta und Tobias ignorierten sie,  
also räusperte eine der Wachen. Es war Inshanta die nach oben sah, Tobias war wieder mit diesem einem Punkt beschäftigt. "Wir sollen sie in ihr Zimmer begleiten...", begann der Offizier, sichtlich unahnend was er in so einer Situation zu tun hatte. Nicht das er solche Situationen nicht persönlich auch kannte nur eben nicht von dieser Seite. Er wünschte sich wieder heim zu seiner Schönen... aber das war eine andere Geschichte.  
Die Frau nickte, flüsterte dem Blondhaarigen etwas ins Ohr, er hörte auf der Stelle auf sie zu küssen. Sanft hob er sie in die Höhe und stellte sie neben dem Stuhl ab dann erhob er sich. Die beiden waren ein paar, unterschiedlicher konnten sie nicht sein. Während Tobias ein verträumtes Lächeln zur Schau trug, waren Inshantas Züge emotionslos, seine helle Haut bildete einen krassen Kontrast zu ihrer fast schon olivefarbenen Tönung, und dann war er noch groß und sie klein. Trotz allem passten sie zusammen. "Dann lasst uns gehen" sagte Tobias gut gelaunt, er und seine Frau gingen hinter den Wachen her und begannen sich dann in der Muttersprache der Frau zu unterhalten. Ein paar mal lachte er auf, seine ganzer Körper schien davon zu beben. Der Lift den sie wenige Minuten später betraten war nicht eng, trotz dem zog der große Mann die kleine Frau nah an sich ran und sie lies es geschehen. Dann hielt der Lift an, die Wachen wollten mit aussteigen, doch Tobias hielt sie höflich aber bestimmt zurück. Mit einem Danke Jungs schickte er sie wieder hinaus. Merlin kam ihnen mit einem breiten Grinsen entgegen und leitete sie durch den Bunker den sie jetzt ihr eigen nannten. Es war ein riesengroßes Zimmer, die Wände waren in einheitliches Grau geschwenkt, es war dunkel, es brannten nur zwei der fünfzehn Lampen. Dort wo das Licht schwarz von grau trennte, flockten Staubpartikel in der Luft oder setzten sich auf die 4 einfachen Stühle, den Tisch oder die Lagerbetten. In einer der Ecken war ein Wasserspende, dort gegenüber stand ein Campingklo. Das einzige was nicht unpersönlich aus sah war ein Märchenbuch das neben dem Bett von Kira Ann auf den Boden lag. Sie schlief,  
scheinbar einen erholsamen Schlaf. Sie setzten sich zu dem Tisch, Inshanta holte sich nur vorher einen Decke, die sie fest um sich geschlungen hatte als sie doch noch Platz nahm. "Lagebericht"  
Merlin sah auf, er hatte gerade in den Staub ein Gesicht gemalt.  
"Es lief alles Glatt, Natasha hat gleich brav mitgemacht, sie war wohl sehr müde. Du hättest Mum und Dad sehen sollen, beide haben sich irrsinnig bemüht so zu tun als wäre alles in Ordnung. Frühestens in zwei Tagen glaube ich werden sie es langsam verkraftet haben, uns als Kinder und verheiratet. Jetzt sind die da oben wohl alle ziemlich aus dem Häuschen. Ich werde später noch mal vorbei Schauen und euch erzählen was sie so geredet haben. Und ihr? Was habt ihr getan," fragte er die Beiden, "denn das mit dem Küssen hatte sicher Hintergedanken, also"  
"Ich bin ins Netzt eingedrungen," erklärte er schelmisch, "habe von Meister Tealcs Konto fast alles abgehoben und es in die besten Aktien der nächsten Tage investiert, uns hab ich ein e- Konto errichtet, ich würde sagen innerhalb der nächsten 13 Tage haben wir genug Geld für unser Unternehmen zusammen." Er wandte sich zu Inshanta. Merlin sah überrascht aus, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Sie würden schon einen Grund haben. "Richtig." Übernahm nun Inshanta das Wort und wandte sich gleich mit einer herrischen Miene an den Zauberer, "Merlin, geh nicht spionieren! Legt euch hin,  
wir stehen morgen um sechs auf. Angenehmes Ruhen." Während Inshanta nun aufstand und zu ihrem Bett ging gab Merlin seinem Kumpel einen Blick der in etwa "du mußt sie wirklich lieben ich könnte sie gerade eben erwürgen"  
bedeuten konnte und dann verdrehte er die Augen. Tobias sah in nur mitleidig an.  
Der hatte doch keine Ahnung. Die blondhaarige Anführerin zog sich derweil bis auf die Unterhose und ein Hemd aus, nahm sich drei der Decken und war dann schon noch wenigen Sekunden eingeschlafen. Die Männer taten es ihr gleich, wenn auch schon widerwillig. Wenige Minuten später nachdem alles ruhig, fast schon gespenstisch leise war,  
schlug Merlin die Augen wieder auf, er lag dort im Halbdunklen, seine Atmung ging flach. Nach einigen Sekunden begannen seine Augenlieder zu flackern, dann schlossen sie sich und er schien zu schlafen. Was sie nicht weiß macht mich nicht heiß

Durch die kalten Gänge, vorbei an allen Wachen bis hin zum Besprechungszimmer glitt sein Blick entlang, ohne auch nur seinen Körper zu verlassen. Es war kein körperliches sehen, es war auch kein verschwommenes oder verzerrtes, nichts konnte damit verglichen werden. Auch nicht Medikamente der verschiedensten Art oder Drogen hatten bei ihm diese eine Wirkung wie dieses Gleiten. Es war nicht warm oder kalt, nicht Licht und Dunkelheit zusammen, eingesperrt in Verlegenheit und Scham. Aber er war jetzt befreit davon, er konnte alles sehen was er wollte,  
keineswegs so toll wie viele seiner jugendlichen Freunde das hielten. Trotzdem und entgegen allen Anweisungen von Shanni wusste er herausfinden was da oben vor sich ging. A weil es sicher interessant war und B weil es zum Schreien war. Aber im Besprechungszimmer war niemand. Er durchforschte die Zimmer. Alle da wo sie sein sollten, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Wie unlustig. Merlin lies seinen Geist zurückkehren und schreckte hoch als er in das vorwurfsvolle Gesicht seiner Kommandantin sah. Und Inshanta sah nicht erfreut aus. "Also was hast du gesehen" fragte sie ihn dann, das Gesicht so entspannt dass kein Muskel sich über die Massen zu rühren schien. Sie wusste es, verdammt noch mal woher wusste sie das immer. Merlin erkannte das sie sauer war. "Sie sind alle auf ihren Zimmern, wie brave Hunde." Er sprach mit ruhiger fester Stimme. Aber auch sie erkannte dass das nicht seine wahren Gefühle waren die er spiegelte. Sie sprach es nicht an. "Geh schlafen" sagte sie an diesem Tag noch ein zweites Mal, wieder klang es nicht nach einem Befehl. Aber es war einer. Ihre kleine Gestalt wandte sich von dem Bett ab und ging festen Schrittes zu ihrem hin, sah ihn noch einmal so an,  
es stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Er schauderte kurz, legte sich zur Seite und war wenige Minuten später im Tiefschlaf. Auch Inshantas Atem ging wieder leiser. Die Ruhe der Nacht wurde von keinen schmerzerfüllten Schreien zerrissen.

Es war immer noch dämmrig im Zimmer als Merlin die Augen aufschlug, kein Wunder dachte er sich keine Sonne keine Tageszeiten, sich anzog und sich leise daran machte seine Freunde zu wecken. Sie tranken Wasser, begannen dann mit körperlichen Tätigkeiten, die sich am ehesten als Aufwärmübungen beschreiben ließen. Nach knapp 2 Stunden sanften Workouts, Liegestütze, Flattermänner,  
und Schattenboxen, sowie Taibo weckten sie auch Kira Ann auf. Sie war immer noch ein kleines Mädchen, aber jetzt schon eine eigenwillige junge Dame von knapp neun Jahren das sich auf ihren Tag des Trainings schon irrsinnig freute. Aber Kira Ann war schon immer so gewesen. Nicht das sie nicht intelligent war, aber sie hatte Kampfsport, Aerobic und Gymnastik schon immer mehr Freunde entgegengebracht als ihren Studien. Obwohl sie diese ja auch mit Auszeichnung bestanden hatte. Jetzt war sie auf jeden Fall Feuer und Flamme für einen Tag intensiven Trainings wo sie ganz gefordert wurde. Nach den ersten Stunden- es war nun gegen zehn, ließen sie sich Essen kommen, das sie ohne viele Worte verspeisten, dann begannen sie anders zu trainieren. Tobias und Merlin griffen einander ohne Wenn und Aber an. Kira Ann saß daneben und bestaunte sie, wenngleich sie nicht ganz verstand wieso die Buben plötzlich so gut kämpfen konnten. Sie vergaß diese Frage aber schon bald, so faszinierend fand sie den Kampf. Inshanta hatte sich an den Tisch zurückgezogen, der jetzt wie alles andere in einer Ecke standen und lies sich dann von Natascha erklären was die beiden gerade machten, was sie besser machen konnten, wie sie es besser machen konnten. 2 Stunden später kam eine Wache mit dem Lift sie lieferte Essen, er konnte einen Blick auf das Zimmer werfen. Eine Frau schien, erfolgreich gegen zwei Männer zu kämpfen, gerade eben hatte sie einem ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen geschlagen, er taumelte nach hinten, der andere hatte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf die Rothaarige hingestürzt. Es war für die Männer kein ersthaftiger Kampf aber er machte ihnen Spaß. Die Dunkelhäutige die das Essen übernahm, ihr Hemd war schon fast durchsichtig verschwitzt, schien dem Treiben in den hinteren Teil des Zimmers keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Der junge Mann blieb einige Zeit im offenen Lift stehen als ihm Inshanta etwas rüttelte.  
"Sonst noch etwas?" Er riss sich von dem Kampf los, inzwischen hatte sich einer der Männer zurückgezogen, die Frau und der Mann hatten sich auf einen Bodenkampf geeinigt, es sah für ihn so aus als wäre es nur noch eine Ranglerei unter Geschwistern. "Sie sollen zum Abendessen kommen, und sich dann noch zu einer Besprechung mit dem General melden." Er sah wieder zum Kampf, die Frau hatte gewonnen. Sie machte nun einen Freudentanz, der Männer saßen mit einem Grinsen am Boden und applaudierten ihr.  
"Danke" entgegnete Shanni, und entließ ihn mit einer unmißverständlichen Geste. Dann rief sie ihre Leute zum Essen.

Am Abend waren sie dann zu dem General gegangen, Kira Ann alias Natasha war in ihrem Zimmer geblieben, Merlin hatte sie in den Schlaf gedrückt, und schmiegte sich an ein Stofftier, das Daniel in seinem und Janets Namens gegen Abend überbracht hatte. Seine Augen waren groß geworden als er seine Tochter mit Inshanta kämpfen sah, er konnte es nicht glauben das seine Kind, das hatte er inzwischen verkraftet, schon in diesem Alter über eine solche Kraft verfügte.  
Er hatte sich seine Frage allerdings verbissen und war dann zum General und Tealc gegangen. Irgendwann hatte sich der General verabschiedet, er hatte noch eine Besprechung.

"Guten Abend, General" sagte Inshanta und setzte sich, ihre männliche Begleiter stellten sich einer Garde gleich neben ihr auf. Es sah --- bedrohlich aus. "Guten Abend, Inshanta." der General sah auf, er war es nicht gewohnt jemand nur mit dem Vornamen anzureden, außer Tealc natürlich. "Wie geht es ihnen heute"  
Gut , danke war die Antwort.  
"Der gestrige Abend verlief turbulent, es sind immer noch einige Fragen offen,  
fuhr er fort, "fahren wir also dort fort wo wir gestern von der Tochter" das sagte er etwas ungläubig, "von Dr. Fraiser und Dr. Jackson unterbrochen worden sind. WAS wollen Sie hier"  
Er hatte wieder ein kurzärmliges Hemd an, hellblau, sein Bach hob und senkte sich sichtlich im Sitzen. Seine markante Nase, die sich in dem Vollmondgesicht wie ein Frosch auf einer Autobahn machte, glänzte leicht. Inshanta studierte seine Züge, dann erwiderte sie seinen Blick harsch. "General entgegen allen ihren sicherlich angestellten Vermutungen, wissen wir nicht warum wir hier sind." Ihre Augen pinnten sich in die gegenüberliegende Wand, gerade so als ob dort alles sei was sie jemals brauchte. "Denn, dass sei ihnen versichert, wenn wir wüssten wie der genaue Plan geformt ist um Tauri und Abydoss vor den Schergen der flammenden Scheingöttern zu schützten, befände er sich nun in den Händen von Horus." Der General lies einen fragenden Blick zu den Dreien schweifen, er blieb an Inshanta hängen. Sie meinte das wohl ernst.  
"Die Nächte sind ewig wenn Pein und Qual das Dasein bestimmen, das Verlangen nach Frieden will durch alles ereicht werden." Tobias schien leicht zu zittern,  
Merlin konnte nichts anderes als grinsen. Inshantas Hautfarbe sah ungesund aus.  
"Worte, Taten, es gibt nur wenige die dem Drang wiederstehen alles zu tun um sich der Genugtuung des endgültigen Todes als Eigentum verschrieben zu sein"  
"Wie wollen Sie dann den Plan, wie auch immer er aussieht, in die Tat umsetzten?" entgegnete er General kühler als er gewollt hatte, trieben diese drei nur ein Spiel mit ihm?  
"Das wird die Zeit zeigen, General. Sir." antwortete Merlin. Tobias und Inshanta sahen ihn an.  
"Ist dem so, Merlin?" fragte die Dunkelhäutige. Der Befragte nickte nur kurz.  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem General zu. "Haben sie sonst noch Fragen, General"  
"Zwei meiner Leute sind heute zu mir getreten und haben mich darauf angesprochen das die ganze Art und Weise von ihrer Kollegin Kira Ann, nicht, heute nicht einem Kind entsprach, jedenfalls nicht während sie scheinbar mit ihr gekämpft haben. Einer verwendete das Wort Farce." Inshanta bewegte ihre Unterarme mit geballten Fäusten blitzschnell auf ihre Seite so dass Merlin und Tobias nicht nach vorne kamen. Es sei gesagt, Merlins Grinsen war verschwunden, Tobias Körper zitterte, unter Anspannung. Inshanta sah kurz nach oben links und rechts, hin zu den beiden und lies dann ihre Hände wieder sinken. Dann streckte sie sich etwas nach vorne, soweit das ihr Oberkörper über den Schreibtisch des Generals gebeugt war und ihr Gesicht auf seiner Höhe war, nur zwanzig Zentimeter entfernt. Der General konnte ihre Wut schon riechen. "Mir liegt nichts ferner als ihnen zu drohen, jedoch sollten sie davon Abstand gewinnen Nährboden dafür zu bieten. Ich werde das jetzt nur einmal sagen,  
bitte sie dabei das auch den Untergebenen zu melden: Es ist keine Farce"  
Langsam zog sie sich zurück, ihr Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet. "Natasha besaß schon im zarten Alter von acht die Kraft eines erwachsenen Mannes, sowie umfassende Fähigkeiten im Metier des Raufen ohne Waffen. Ihr Lernfähigkeit war dreimal so schnell wie die eines normalen Menschen. Und ist es auch jetzt." Mehr wollte sie dazu wohl nicht sagen, der General blickte auf seinen Schreibtisch, er hatte sich dort anscheinend Fragen und Stichworte notiert. Inshanta sah darauf, fragte ihn ob sie mal lesen durfte und griff es sich dann auf das einladende Nicken des Generals. "Das sind kluge Fragen, General. Wahrlich. Heute wird es mir aber schwer fallen,  
allen Fragen kluge und durchdachte Antworten zu geben." Der General konnte die Müdigkeit in ihrem ganzen Wesen schon fast sehen. "Aber diese hier hat meinen Gefallen gefunden. Ich bin die Hüterin des Japaai von Abydoss, Gefährtin des Heilers Stephen Tobias O Neil, Zunge und Auge der dreiundsiebzigsten Einheit des StarGateCenters der Tauri, bekannt als die Götterfresserin, auch unter dem Namen Feuervogel Nee, mein Name ist Leron Inshanta Tochter von Res und Skaara aus dem Hause der ehrenwerten Sprecher des Volkes und Verwandte der Steinpflücker." Sie war aufgestanden und verbeugte sich leicht. Dann setzte sie sich wieder.  
"Den anderen Anfragen zu unserm Selbst an Kraft zu nehmen scheint mir heute nicht mehr angebracht, mein Ansinnen steht dem sogar entgegen, denn ich hoffe ihnen schmackhaft zu machen die restlichen ihrer Fragen zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt zu stellen, einem Zeitpunkt an dem auch alle anderen die daran Interesse zeigen, beisammensitzen. Nun muss aber auch gesagt werden das wir uns im größeren Masse daran nicht beteiligen werden solange Natasha nicht zu ihrem alten Selbst gefunden hat. Was mich nun gleich der nächsten meiner Bitten nähert, es muss uns gestattet werden Meister Tealc zu sprechen, denn sein Fall ist dringend. Es bleibt nämlich weiterhin fraglich ob wir Kira Ann als ihr frischvermähltes Selbst davon abhalten können, sich dem Meister ohne, hier scheint mir das Wort sexuell passend zu sein, ohne sexuelle Hintergedanken nähert, denn ... aber nein, das geht zu weit. Wo das Gespräch gerade so dahinfließt, haben die Mitglieder der SG1 und die ehrenwerte Dr. Fraiser den ersten Schock über unsre Herkunft schon verkraftet?" Sie hatte ihn mit Fragen überschüttet, der General machte sich nun an allen Antwort zu geben. Um es kurz zu machen er gewährte ihnen ihre Bitten, so hatten sie die nächsten Tage noch Vogelfreiheit und Tealc würde morgen, falls er sich dazu bereit erklärte,  
darauf bestand Inshanta, auf einen Sprung in den Bunker kommen. Natürlich seien auch alle anderen gerngesehenen Gäste. Auch gewährte er ihnen die Bitte nach Heilkristallen, die Angriffskristalle lies er ihnen jedoch nicht durch. Für den Besuch der Oberfläche musste er sich noch Bedenkzeit nehmen, denn das Risiko war nicht gering. Inshanta und ihre "Garde" entschuldigten sich dann nach einer knappen Stunde,  
dieses Mal musste Merlin gar nicht daran erinnert werden nicht zu spionieren, er schlief erschöpft ein. "Nee? Feuervogel? Shanni, geht es dir gut. Du heißt nicht Nee. Wie kommst du nur darauf? Red mit mir?" Tobias hatte sich an ihr Bett gesetzt und schaute sie mit prüfenden Auge an. Sie sah nach oben zu ihm. "Tobias, ich weiß nicht was die quält, aber es ist offensichtlich das dir Schlaf fehlt. Wie kommst du nur darauf ich sei ein Nee?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast es gesagt"  
"Wann"  
"Gerade eben. Als du dich vorgestellt hast." Er griff ihr an das Ohr. Sie zuckte zusammen. "Wenn du das sagst mag es stimmen." Sie dachte nach. Obwohl es dunkel war im Zimmer, glitzerten ihre Augen, sie waren blaue Kristalle. Irgendwann hatte sie dann ausgedacht. "Ich bitte dich, mein Einauge, stell dich nach Abydoss Art vor." Ihre Stimme war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Tobias nickte, eine Strähne fiel in sein Geicht. Was sie damit bezweckte war ihm unklar. "Meine Liebste" Tobias strahlte seine Frau mit einem sardonischem Lächeln an,  
"ich bin einer der Hüter des Sonnensystem der Tauri, Erkunder der elektronischen Welt, Gefährte der allerschönsten Leron Inshanta, Tochter von Res und Skaara aus dem Hause der ehrenwerten Sprecher des Volkes und Verwandte der Steinpflücker, Heiler der dreiundsiebzigsten Einheit des StarGateCenters der Tauri, bekannt als der Einäugige, auch unter dem Namen Löwe Joot, mein Name ist Stephen Tobias O Neil, Sohn der begnadeten Samantha und des erwehrten Jack." Er hatte sich mit jedem Wort ein Stück näher über sich gebeugt, nun war sein Gesicht über dem ihren, in seinem Auge blitze Feuer.  
"Du bist also ein Löwe,.." "Was?" er hatte gerade diesen Punkt gesucht, sie riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Du bist ein Löwe. Ich bin ein Feuervogel. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mir uns. Weil ich weiß das ich das nicht bin." stellte sie fest. "Können wir uns da überhaupt sicher sein." Tobias setze sich wider ganz auf,  
er blickte ins Dunkel des Zimmers, schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin es nicht. Wer weiß was Horus mit uns angestellt ...hmmm..möha.." hatte, wollte er sagen.  
Weil er konnte sich wirklich nicht sicher sein. Die Zeit war so langsam vergangen. Wer konnte da noch wissen was er gesagt oder getan hatte. Oder was daraus resultieren würde. Was sie tun würde. Es war schrecklich daran zu denken, eigentlich konnte er gar keinem mehr trauen. Nicht Shanni oder Merlin,  
Kira Ann und am allerwenigsten sich. In dieser Sekunde jedoch vertrieb er jeglichen dieser Gedanken aus seinem Kopf,  
denn Inshanta riss ihn zu sich herunter, ihre Hände hatten sich in seinem Haar vergraben, sie küsste ihn, was gab es da noch zu denken. Er erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch. So als würde er ihnen den Halt geben den sie schon verloren hatten.  
Sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Er wollte auch nicht. Aber sie würden müssen. Wenn nicht heute dann morgen. Diese Nacht blieb er bei ihr. Seine Arme fuhren um sie herum, unter ihre Pullover, spürte die Narben an ihrem Rücken, er war zutiefst beschämt. Diese Wunden waren ihr zugefügt worden weil er nicht bei ihr gewesen war. Eigentlich war er kein Romantiker, aber er wollte sie nicht mehr verlassen. Nicht das er eine Wahl gehabt hatte, oder sie, aber sie war es wirklich. Sie verstand ihn.  
Beide hatten sich oft darüber unterhalten ob ihre Beziehung nach dem Krieg auch eine Chance haben könnte, sie hofften es beide, nur daran glauben konnten sie nicht. Die Pullover wurden ihr über den Kopf gezogen, sie spürte seine warme Haut an der ihren, seine Arme hatten sie fest im Griff. Nahe, so nahe es nur ging zog er ihren Körper an seinen heran, sie zitterte. Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen,  
sie konnte nicht stoppen. Er wusste nicht das sie keine Zukunft mehr hatten. Die hatte sie verkauft; an jenem Tag. Diesem verfluchten Tag. Verkauft für die Hoffnung das ihrer beiden Völker eine Chance bekamen. Er bemerkte die Tränen, wischte sie ihr weg, zog sie noch enger an sich heran und streichelte sie nur noch. Seine Nase vergrub sich in ihren nun gar nicht mehr so kurzen Haaren, sie roch nach Wut und Angst. Je länger er sie hielt lies ihr Zittern nach. Und nach einer Weile war sie eingeschlafen. Gedankenversunken lies er seine Hände ziehen, immer wieder glitt sie über die Narbe an ihrem Bauch. Es war spät in der Nacht als er sich eine Frage immer wieder stellte, die ihn vorübergehend von seinen anderen Gedanken ablenkte. Warum schnitt Horus ihr den Bauch auf? Was sollte das. Er wusste einiges über seine Foltermethoden, das war neu. Er ging logisch vor musste das herausfinden. Schlafen konnte er sowieso nicht. Also was befand sich alles in ihrem Unterleib. Harnleiter, Leber (Horus würde kaum ein Wettsaufen mit seinen Gefangenen machen um zu sehen wie sie ohne dieses Organ draufgingen, also nicht), Nieren, Bauchspeicheldrüse, Darm, das ganze weibliche Zeugs, Galle... das ganze weibliche Zeugs. Er musste sich fast selbst K. O. schlagen um nicht erschreckt hoch zu fahren. Es glitten viel zu viele Gedanken im seinem Kopf herum. Und alle führten ihn zu einer Rechnung. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. "Merlin" sagte er leise in die Dunkelheit hinein, er hörte ein Rascheln und wusste das der Zauberer in Merlin wach war.  
"Ja, was ist denn. Ich schlafe gerade weißt du?" antwortete eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Nichts, sie klang aber sehr weich. Sehr freundlich. Merlin schlief wirklich noch - aber das war eine andere Geschichte.  
Lange Zeit war es still, Tobias Gesicht war versteinert, er wollte diese Frage nicht stellen. "Gehst du mit mir spazieren. Ich brauche frische Luft." sagte der Blonde schließlich, er klang beunruhigt. Wieder erklang die tiefe, sanfte Stimme aus dem Nichts und bat um fünf Minuten dann wäre der Traum von den fünf Schönheiten zu Ende. Er würde aufwachen und sie könnten sich rausschleichen. Für Tobias waren er lange fünf Minuten. Er starrte verloren seine Gefährtin an, er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen das dass was er sich dachte es könnte sein, wirklich war. Das wollte er nicht. Eigentlich war er ein Realitätsnaher Mensch. Aber dieses Mal konnte ihm die Realität grundsätzlich am Arsch. Aber tief drinnen musste er es wissen.

Eines der Lichter ging an (obwohl der Lichtschalter sich am Ende des Raums befand), Merlin war wach geworden und wollte sich nicht in der Dunkelheit anziehen. Er erkannte die Situation sofort. Sein bester Freund saß mit einer Miene am Bett seiner Frau und hielt sie fest als ginge es um Leben und Tod, er war blass und seine Augen rot von ungeweinten Tränen. Aber er war, wie auch immer schon angezogen. Der Zauber lies kurz seinen Geist schweifen, es waren keine Wachen unmittelbar in der Nähe, es würde ein leichtes sich hinauszuschleichen. Ihm gefiel die Idee nicht. Was wenn Inshanta einen ihrer Anfälle bekam, dann wäre nur Natascha da mit etwas Glück vielleicht schon zwölf und immer noch zu jung. "Über die Schächte raus, und vorher noch was zum Essen klauen?" fragte er schließlich, er wollte etwas der guten Alten Zeit in ihren Ausflug einfügen.  
Tobias nickte nur lethargisch. Er war geschockt.  
Merlin seufzte. Er sah schon das blieb an ihm hängen. Aber blieb es das nicht immer? Sie hatten dann schließlich und endlich doch denn Weg mit dem Lift vorgezogen.  
Sie fuhren zur Mensa, Merlin verschwand für fünf Minuten, kam mit einem Rucksack voller Fressalien, zwei Pullovern und Jacken zurück. Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt. Schließlich war er der Zauberer. "Komm mit!" sagte er und schleppte Tobias hinter sich her. Sie fuhren in den obersten Stock zum Ausgang. Die ganze lange Fahrt in der Engen Kabine sprachen sie kein Wort. Als sich die Türen öffneten, hatten sich die beiden schon die Jacken angezogen, Merlin klatschte zweimal in die Hände, und man konnte sie nicht mehr sehen.

Der Wald um Cheyenne Mountain war gesund und stark. Der Himmel war von einigen Wolken verhangen, es schien jedoch der Mond, deswegen war es hell. Dort und Hier raschelten Blätter im silbernen Graugrün der Nacht, Fledermäuse schossen durch die Luft, es war sehr kühl. Auf einer Lichtung, abseits des des übergroßen Hügels, ertönte ein weiteres Mal ein Händeklatschen. Dort, beschienen vom verkehrten Licht der Sonne erschienen Merlin und Tobias. Es war eine spätsommerliche, fast schon herbstlichte Nacht, Merlin schloss die Augen und genoss die Ruhe um sich herum. Zur Natur hatte er sich immer hingezogen gefühlt. Sie half ihm, lehrte ihm über seine Grenzen zu denken und das Unmögliche möglich zu machen. Unsichtbar machen ging einfacher als man denken konnte, er beinhaltete nur leises Schleichen, Aufmerksamkeit auf alles andere nur nicht sich oder das Objekt um das es ging und, das war der Schlüssel, die Kontrolle über Licht. Vielleicht klang es zu physikalisch, aber das war es nicht. Es war einfach nur cool. Und praktisch. Leider auch zeitaufwendend und kraftraubend, aber alles hatte Vor-  
und Nachteile. Ach, er fand es hier heraußen echt schön. So ruhig, so anders als die Welt die der die letzten Monde genossen hatte. Der Gedanke an die unschöne Zeit lies ihn fast in Lachen ausbrechen, das passierte ihm in letzter Zeit öfter. Er konnte gar nichts anderes tun. Es war schlimm. Erschreckend.  
Vernichtend für sein Ego das er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Als er heute mit seiner Schwester gekämpft hatte, lies er mitten drinnen nach,  
er konnte nicht mehr. Als würde etwas ihn sperren. Das durfte ihm nicht mehr passieren. Das durfte einfach nicht mehr passieren.  
"Sie war schwanger, oder?" Tobias riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte sich auf einen der Baumstumpfe gesetzt und betrachtet einen Nachtfalter der im Licht des Mondes herum schwirrte. Merlin erschreckte die fast nachlässige Art und Weise wie er die Frage stellte. Als wäre sie kein Teil von ihm.  
Was sollte er darauf antworten er wusste noch nicht mal von wem da Tobias .  
"Ja sie war schwanger." Wie bitte was hatte er gesagt. Wieso sagte er etwas so grausames, obwohl er nicht wusste wovon sein Freund überhaupt sprach. Wieso fühlte er das es die Wahrheit war. Das, oh bei allen toten Götter, Shanni war schwanger gewesen. Und da sie es jetzt nicht mehr war hieß das die Goauld hatten ihr das Kind aus dem Bauch rausgenommen, oder ... Merlin setze sich auch. Alle Geräusche im Wald verstummten. Die Beiden Männer sagten kein Wort. Betroffenes Schweigen. "Du hast es bis vorhin nicht gewusst, nicht wahr?" Wieder stellte Tobias eine Frage deren Antwort er schon kannte. "Das Shanni schwanger war. Aber plötzlich fiel es dir wieder ein, oder"  
Merlin nickte. Der Wald schwieg noch immer. "Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit uns. Zuerst das mit Nee und Joot, dann das. Nein irgendetwas läuft ganz gewaltig schief." Er war nachdenklich aufgestanden,  
hatte sich die Tasche mit dem Essen geschnappt und ging Richtung Haupttor.  
Merlin blieb noch sitzen, das mit Inshanta und dem Kind saß tief. Merlin war so wütend und erschlagen zugleich. Wie konnte er so etwas wichtiges vergessen. Wie hatte er es zulassen können das Inshanta in diesem Zustand auf diese Mission einließ, wo sie doch alle gewusst hatten worauf sie sich einließen. Ach du Scheiße, sie hatten es ja gewusst. Das Horus sie schnappen würde und sie in seinen Gewahrsam nehmen würde. Diese Erkenntnis lies Merlin kreidebleich werden. Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle bis die Sonne aufging. Die Soldaten fanden ihn dann gegen Mittag. Um seinen Körper hatten sich, einer Hülle gleich, Blätter und Schlamm gelegt, er glich einer Statue aus lebendigem, grün graubraunem Holz. Nichts rührte sich in seiner Nähe. Aber er lachte. Mal laut und brüllend, scheppernd, leise, hoch und verrückt, mal einem Bienenkorbgleich mal wie wenn Schlangen lachen würden. Als er sich nicht von seinem Platz erhob und auch nichts anderes gescheites machte, riefen die Soldaten um Hilfe. Es war Jack der kam. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Zet. Er hatte einen Militäranzug an, eine schwarzes Shirt blitzte darunter hervor. Er wies die Soldaten an sich zu entfernen. Eine Viertelstunde später zog er dann seine Waffe und schoss. Die Blätter von Merlins stoben in die Richtung aus der der Schuss kam und fingen die Wucht auf,  
Jack schoss noch dreimal, endlich traf einer der Schüsse. Die wenigen Blätter die noch nicht zerrissen waren schwebten nun langsam zu Boden. Merlins Körper war nur noch in seine Kleider gehüllt, die zerrissen an seinem Leib hingen und von Dreck und Erde beschmutzt waren. Er sah jämmerlich aus denn das Lachen verschwand aus dem wütenden Gesicht des Zauberers, während er unter den Einwirkung der Zet hin und her zuckte, er war nicht ohnmächtig geworden, und das wunderte Jack. Er musste schon viele solcher Schüsse abbekommen haben um sich von den Überreiz seiner Nerven nicht in die Knie zwingen zu lassen. Irgendwann verblassten auch die Zuckungen zu schlechten Erinnerungen und Merlin setzte sich auf. Jack reichte ihm die Hand, Merlin ergriff sie und so wurde er in die Höhe gehievt. So standen sie sich gegenüber und es war, wieder mal,  
ruhig. "Danke." Jack sagte nichts und nickte nur. Merlin konnte die unausgesprochenen Fragen direkt hören. "Nein ich spinne nicht, auch wenn ich das nicht beweisen kann. Danke der Nachfrage. Es ist nur.." er schaute auf den Boden, "alles wächst mir über den Kopf. Bei Osiris eingerollten Zehennägeln, ich war schon oft in Situationen die wesentlich auswegsloser waren als diese hier aber so hilflos war ich noch nie.  
Und keine Angst, soweit man dieses Wort mit dir in einem Atemzug sagen kann,  
wenn wir es wirklich darauf ausgelegt hätten euch zu töten, wärt ihr schon tot. Wir sind nämlich echt spitze." er grinste den Cornell an, von dem Nervenzusammenbruch von vorhin war nicht mehr als Schmutz zu sehen. "Wie geht es den andern? Natasha, Shanni und Tobias." Jack antwortete zuerst nicht. Was sollte er dazu auch sagen. "Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht. Wir wollten euch zu einem Gespräch abholen,  
gerade als wir in den Lift einsteigen wollten sprang Kira Ann, ich meine Natasha, ... deine Schwester aus der Kabine und klammerte sich Tränen überströmt an Tealc. Wir dachten schon es wäre einen Tag zu früh so weit, du weißt schon, das zwischen deiner Schwester und Tealc" Jack schüttelte sich als würde etwas mit diesem Bild in frösteln lassen, "aber sie sah nur auf ihre Hände und schluchzte leise, das sie es nicht wollte, aber und das habe ich nicht verstanden, scheiß altägyptisch." Er sah Merlin fragend an. Dieser war stehen geblieben und schlug die Augen nieder während er verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte. "Daran habe ich nicht gedacht," murmelte er und ging wieder weiter. "Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen mit ein zu beziehen in die Zeit des Daseins. VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!" spuckte er schon fast hinaus. "Möchtest du mir das erklären, besonders warum Tealc sich entschuldigt hat und mit ihr in sein Zimmer gegangen ist. Und warum diese Inshanta uns aus dem Bunker geschmissen hat und gesagt sie kann uns dabei nicht helfen"  
"War sie allein?" fiel im Merlin ins Wort. "Äh, nein, ahem, sie und mein Sohn, hatten wohl gerade Streit. Sie haben uns beide rausgeschmissen." Merlin nickte nur. "Da fiel uns auf das du nicht da warst. Sie schickte uns hierher, sagte das sei wichtiger. Sagte aber es wäre besser wenn ich auf dich zugehe. Ich versteh jetzt warum." Daniel hatte nicht geschossen, sondern geredet.  
Sie wurden nun von einer Dreier Gruppe Soldaten begleitet und näherten sich dem Lift. "Unter vier Augen, Onkel Jack, ich darf doch Onkel Jack sagen, oder, "Jack nickte nur.," das ist alles zu kompliziert. Zu Natasha und warum sie so aufgelöst war, als sie so etwa 12 war wurden sie, Mum und Cassie von Aphovis entführt, er hatte sie etwa 2 Wochen in seiner Gewalt und damit kann sie sich nur an Tealc wenden. Du wunderst dich vielleicht das sie nicht zu ihrem Daddy geht aber Dad war damals auf einem Rachefeldzug der Seinesgleichen erst finden muss, Mum lag schwer angeschlagen im Krankenhaus, Tobias und Inshanta hatten noch nicht den selben Stellenwert wie sie ihn heute haben und ich war nicht dabei. Sie konnte nur zu Tealc, er hat sich um sie gekümmert, das wird er auch jetzt tun." Sie fuhren mit dem Lift nach unten. "Sie hat in dieser Nacht wohl alles noch einmal durchgemacht, so wie sie in drei Nächten noch mal die Folter durchmachen wird." "Aha." Jack erschreckte die Trockenheit wie der junge Mann das ganze erzählt,  
erkannte aber sich selbst wieder darin. "Zu Inshanta, oh bei allen eisigen Höllen, warum sie euch zu mir geschickt hatte und sich nicht um Natasha gekümmert hat. Natasha hätte sie nicht gesehen, sie sieht derzeit nur Tealc. Sie wird jedes Wort das er sagt so hindrehen das es zu dem Tealc passt den sie kennt." Zwei Fragen bedrängten noch Jacks Brust das konnte Merlin sehen. "Warum sie sich nicht selbst um mich gekümmert hat, sie hat gerade herausgefunden das sie schwanger war bevor wir aufgebrochen sind, Tobias ist daher, das kannst du dir denken ein gebrochener Mann, vielleicht kannst du mit ihm reden, nicht unbedingt von Vater zu Sohn, aber von Mann zu Mann, ich pack das gerade nicht" sie stiegen aus dem Lift aus gingen auf eine kleine Gruppe zu,  
es waren Sam, Janet, Daniel und der General die sich unterhielten, "und was die fliegenden Blätter und die Art und Weise wie ich mich rausgeschlichen habe angeht, Berufsgeheimnis. Sorry."

Kapitel 6

Das Goldene Tor wich nach oben und der zerschundene Körper einer Frau wurde hineingeschmissen. Ihre Gewänder waren zerrissen, die Harre zersaust, sie mühte sich unter Qualen wieder auf die Füße und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Es war erstaunlich dreckig, hier und dort lagen Holzscheite, tief in der Ecke saß verängstigt ihre kleine Tochter die sie mit schreckgeöffneten, großen grünen Augen ansah. Der Jaffa ging auf das Kind zu, es war das nächste dieser Menschenwesen die sein Meister sehen wollte, doch die Mutter des Kindes schmiss sich ihm in den Weg, er ignorierte sie und warf sie auf den Boden. Wutentbrannt stürzte sie die Kleine auf den viel größeren Jaffa. Sie hatte sich so gefreut als sie endlich nach so langer Zeit wieder jemanden sah der ihr nichts Böses wollte, ihre Mama. Aber die war krank und schwer verletzt. So viel wusste das Mädchen schon von der Welt. Es war schließlich Krieg. Sie hatte das Knacken gehört als der Leib ihrer Mutter aufgeschlagen war, Knochen waren gebrochen; eine Wand ihres Geistes brach zusammen und ihr Instinkt setzte ein.

Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung lies sie sich kurz auf den Boden gleiten und hob den abgebrochenen Holzscheit im Laufen auf, der Jaffa der gerade noch selbstfällig in die Gegend gestarrt hatte fuhr sein Visierhoch und riss seine Waffe auf die Höhe ihres Körpers. Die blauen Strahlen der Zet trafen sie, ihr Körper wurde zurückgeworfen dann begann sie zu zucken. Den Scheit noch immer fest in den Händen. Eine Person beugte sich über sie, sie stieß den Holzscheit in die Hoden, der Jaffa schrie voller Schmerzen auf und wollte über sie hereinfallen, bei Aphovis sie war nur ein kleines Mädchen, die Tochter eines Gelehrten und einer Medizinfrau!  
Mit aller Kraft die dem jungen Körper geblieben war rollte sie zur Seite, durch die ungewohnten Schmerzen bewegte er sich langsamer als sonst, ihr gab die Angst und Wut Flügel, sie wusste das er sich von dem Schock erholen würde und dann ging es ihr schlecht. Gerade rappelte er sich noch benommen auf, sie sprang auf ihn hinauf und stieß ihm den Scheit durch den Nacken, immer und immer wieder bis er sich nicht mehr rührte. Ihr junges Gesicht war von Blut bespritzt, ihre Hände in Rot gebadet,  
ihr Blick in Wahn gehüllt. Sie rollte den toten Leib der Wache zur Seite, lies den Scheit noch etwige Male in den Brutsack hämmern, und zeriss ihn somit voll und ganz. Eine riesige Lacke aus Blut und weißlicher Flüssigkeit breitete sich unter dem Toten aus, in den Ritzen des Scheits hatten sich Haut und Kokonfetzen verfangen,  
es roch nicht gut. Entkräftet fiel ihr nach einer langen Zeit der Scheit aus der Hand, er fiel dumpf auf den Körper des Jaffa, sie sank zusammen, Tränen rannten ihr unkontrolliert über das Gesicht, hinterließen Schlieren aus weiß auf ihrem blutroten Gesicht, sie schloss die Augen, zog ihre Knie eng an ihren Körper,  
wippte nach vorne und nach hinten. Sie dachte an nichts. Hörte nicht das Stöhnen ihrer Mutter, das Schreien der Soldaten die von einem Stoßtrupp der Tauri niedergemeuchelt wurde, Daniel Jackson ganz vorne dabei. Als sie irgendwann wieder aufsah blickte sie in das besorgte Gesicht von Telac.  
"Ich will dir nichts Böses" sagte er leise zur ihr als sie zurückwich und wie gebannt in seine Züge sah. "WEG MIT DIR" Ihr dünne Stimme hallte durch den kalten Raum, sie suchte mit ihren Händen nach einer Waffe und erfasste die Zet der toten Wache. "DU WIRST MEINER MUTTER NICHTS BÖSES MEHR ANTUN" und drückte ab, Tealc sank getroffen nieder. Als er wieder denken konnte, hatte sich sein Schützling mit einem Blick ihm gegenüber hingesetzt, und alle anderen Menschen im Raum mit Erfolg ignoriert, und blickte nur auf den Bösen Jaffa der vor ihr saß. Sie wollte ihn töten und auseinanderreißen. Sie würde... .  
Sie sprach in der Zunge die Tealc sie gelehrt hatte zu ihm. "Noch ein letztes Wort, Toter?" ihre Augen glänzten, ihre Finger zuckten am Abzug.  
"Rede mich mit Meister Tealc an, Kind, so wie es sich gehört." sagte er zu ihr.  
Der Nebel um ihren Geist lichtete sich und sie erkannte ihn. Erblickte den zerfetzten Jaffa vor ihr. Wurde bleich. "War ich das?" fragte sie kleinlaut, ihr kleiner, zarter Mädchenkörper zitterte. Tealc ging langsam auf sie zu. "Es war nicht Recht ihm das Leben zu nehmen, Tochter von Janet Fraiser und Daniel Jackson, aber du hast diese Tat begangen und wirst damit leben. Denn manchmal stellt man sein eigenes Leben über anderes, es war ein ehrenvoller Kampf, nur kein ehrenvoller Tod. Darüber wünsche ich später noch mit dir zu sprechen." Er stand nun genau vor ihr, beugte sich hinunter zu ihr und hob sie in die Höhe, sie weinte leise und schniefte in sein Hemd. Während er sie wie ein Baby auf seinen Armen aus dem Zimmer hinaustrug, hatte der Trubel in dem kalten Gefängnisraum gelegt. Man hatte den schwerverletzten Körper von Janet Fraiser auf einer Trage gesichert, Samantha hatte ihre Wunden gelindert, Daniel blickte dankbar zu Tealc, wandte sich dann seiner Frau zu, gab ihrem schlafenden Gesicht einen Kuss, und eilte dann in den nebenliegenden Raum, zu seiner Ziehtochter Cassandra die das gleiche grausame Schicksal ereilt hatte wie seine Frau. Kalte Determination hatte sein Gesicht entstellt, als er auf Jack einschrie und ihm befahl gefälligst gegen Aphovis zu kämpfen.  
"Höre meine Stimme, Verfechterin der Freiheit, wir werden jetzt diesen Raum verlassen, dort sind viele die dir gut gesinnt sind aber auch solche die es nicht sind." Tealc blickte auf sie hinab, er versuchte sie verkrampft in Normalität zu zwängen und ihr die Grausamkeit des Erlebten auf seine eigene Weise zu erleichtern, er wünschte sie hätten Zeit sich damit wirklich auseinander zu setzten aber noch waren sie in der Reichweite des Aphovis, sie würden flüchten müssen. Aber Natasha würde diese Aufgabe meistern, daran zweifelte er nicht. Sie war schon seit über vier Jahren bei ihm in Kampfschulung, er hatte sie nur Kampfsport gelehrt, damit sie sich ihrer Kraft besser bewusst werden könnte, doch er hatte dieses Glitzern in ihren Augen sehr oft gesehen. Und jetzt war es wieder da. Sie war bereit auch wenn ihre Unterlippe zitterte und klammerte sich an ihre Zet, mit der sie ihn zuvor niedergeschossen hatte. Darüber musste er auch noch mit ihr Sprechen.

"Das Blut, überall ist Blut und es klebt an mir und meinen Händen. Dort liegt der Jaffa den ich getötet habe." Natasha war aufgestanden und ging gedankenverloren durch das Zimmer von Tealc. Sie erzählte gerade von dem Traum der sie jede Nacht, aus ihrer Sicht gesehen, quälte und ihr den Schlaf raubte.  
Ihr Vater war immer noch nicht zurückgekommen, Noel war weg, bei Harsesis in Ausbildung damit er mit seinen geistigen Fähigkeiten endlich mal was gutes anfangen könnte, und ihre Mutter lag immer noch auf der Intensivstation zusammen mit Cassandra. Eigentlich waren sie geheilt aber sie wollten nicht aufwachen. Natasha war alleine. Nur Tealc war da und kümmerte sich um sie.  
Heute war sie aufgewacht, in ihrem Zimmer, es war so dunkel, sie hatte niemanden mit dem sie sprechen konnte, sie hatte noch immer solche Angst. Davor das das Blut niemals von ihren Fingern gehen konnte und es sich in ihr Gesicht gebrannt hatte, davor was ihre Mutter sagen würde wenn sie aufwacht und erfährt was ihre Tochter getan hatte, was ihr Bruder dazu sagen würde, ach sie vermisste ihn so schrecklich. "Ich... ich... sehe wie er wieder aufsteht und auf mich zu kommt. Er nimmt mich und dann zerreißt er mich." Sie blickte Tealc nicht an. "Ich spüre wie der Schmerz durch meinen Körper zuckt, dann bin ich nur noch ein Geist und sehe mich. tot. in... zwe.. Stü..en" sie begann wieder unkontrolliert zu weinen.  
Tealc saß in seinem Raum und dachte nach. Er wusste nichts von dieser Situation, er konnte nur ahnen was ihr wiederfahren war. Also lies er sie reden,  
und als sie sich ihm entgegen schmiss auch weinen.

Tealc stellte sie sanft auf den Boden und sagte ihr ja nahe bei ihm zu bleiben.  
Sie nickte noch einmal und ging ihm schnell hinterher. Sie waren kaum 100 Meter gegangen als sie stehen blieb und sie umdrehte. Hinter ihr rannen vier Soldaten die zu ihr gehörten, etwas vor ihr war Tealc der nun auch stehen blieb und sie fragend anschaute. "Mädchen, dafür haben wir keine Zeit." Sie zog tief die Luft ein die sie umgab, aus dem leicht ängstlichen Blick wich alle Furcht, sie schoss mit ihrer Zet auf eine der Wachen. Tealc starrte sie entsetzt an und hob sie kraftvoller in die Höhe als er es wollte, die anderen Soldaten nahmen ihren Kameraden und hoben ihn vorsichtig in die Höhe. "WAS soll das, Natasha. Du bist nicht bei Sinnen." Er wollte ihr die Zet aus der Hand reißen aber sie lies nicht los, im Gegenteil sie gab ihm einen festen Tritt gegen das Schienbein, er war auf vieles vorbereitet gewesen, aber nicht auf das, und lief auf den Soldaten zu. Tealc erwischte sie noch an ihrer Schulter. "Erkläre dich" wies er sie laut an, sie schoss ein zweites Mal mit der Zet, der Körper des Soldaten erschlaffte, sie gab dem Reißen ihres Meisters nach und ging zwei Schritte nach hinten. "Geht sofort weg von ihm, er ist ein Goauld." sagte sie dann, die Soldaten schauten sie an dann Tealc, sie alle konnten das Scheppern der Rüstungen hören die immer näher kamen. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden entdeckt. "Weicht" sagte Tealc schließlich, keine Sekunde zu früh, in diesem Moment schlüpfte ein Goauld aus dem Wirtskörper, Natasha schoss, drehte sich vom Ort des Geschehens weg und ging weiter. Tealc hatte keine Zeit um sich zu wundern und befahl den anderen mitzugehen.  
Das Scheppern kam näher.

Natasha saß auf den Stuhl und aß zaghaft von dem Hähnchen das ihr Meister Tealc gebracht hatte, ihr war nicht wirklich zum Essen zumute. Seine braunen Augen klebten an ihr, es war eigentlich ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen das er sich sorgte.  
Sie schloss ihre Augen, sie konnte ihn riechen. Eigentlich konnte sie jeden Jaffa und Goauld riechen seit ein paar Tagen, seit damals. Sie erkannte Tealc jetzt nicht nur am Hören wenn er im Gang war oder wie er atmete. Eigentlich cool. Die Flucht war irgendwie so gesehen auch echt astronomisch gewesen. Sie hatte die Falle der Goauld gerochen. Wortwörtlich. Wenn alles nicht so schlimm wäre hätte sie wohl gelacht. Und es war schlimm. Schlimm war es auch gewesen als sie ihre Mama gesehen hatte wie sie da lag und Tante Sam neben ihr ging und Cassie gleich dahinter war.  
"Woran denkst du?" fragte sie Tealc dann, er hatte bemerkt das sie nicht weiter aß. Es war seltsam, eigentlich war sie erwachsen, aber er konnte das Mädchen in ihr direkt sehen. "An unsre Flucht." sie grinste. "wie du mich mittendrin aufgehoben hast und wir dann gelaufen sind. Ich habe vier Wachen getötet. Es fiel mir irgendwie ganz leicht. Mit der Waffe ist es leichter." Sie waren gelaufen, sie hatte über seine Schulter hinweg die Schüsse abgelassen. Sie war so froh das die Wachen Visiere aufgehabt hatten. Das Gesicht dieser einen Wache verfolgte sie noch immer, jedes mal wenn sie die Augen schloss sah sie ihn. "Ich habe darüber nachgedacht was du gesagt hast, Meister. Das über das Töten. Es ist nicht gut, aber... ich habe es getan" Sie sah ihn an. Er schwieg.

"Aber... ich werde es wieder tun, denke ich. Ich meine wenn ich muss. Wenn ich die beschütze die ich mag. Mama, Papa, Noel, Cassie, Tante Sam, Onkel Jack oder dich. Du hast gesagt, das ist eine Entscheidung die ich treffen muss. Ich habe diese Entscheidung getroffen. Mit all den Konsequenzen die mir bis jetzt eingefallen sind und auch die an die ich noch nicht gedacht habe. "  
Man hatte ihr immer gesagt das sie ein kluges Kind war, aber jetzt auf einmal kam sie sich gar nicht so klug vor. Sie war zum Kämpfen geboren aber waren die Leute um sie herum darauf eingestellt. Sie hatte diesen Jaffa zerfetzt. Und wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte hatte sie die Blicke der Soldaten ignoriert. Sie hatten Angst vor ihr. Es würden ab jetzt immer alle vor ihr Angst haben. Sie würde diese Seite an ihr verstecken müssen, denn sie ahnte irgendwo tief ihn ihr drinnen wartete etwas auf seine nochmalige Freilassung. Wenn sie das nicht tat, würde sie niemanden mehr haben. Hoffentlich verstand Noel wovon sie sprach. Wenn er bloß da wäre. Das waren keine Augen eines Kindes mehr, dacht Tealc mit etwas Wehmut,  
inzwischen hatte er sich ein Bild davon machen können was Natasha durchgemacht hatte. "Ich mache es da wie Papa." setzte der Rotkopf mit Bestimmtheit nach. Das hatte Tealc noch nicht ganz verstanden. Daniel Jackson auf einem Amoklauf im großen Stil. Sicher doch erinnerte sich Tealc noch an den Hass den der Doktor an den Tag gelegt hatte als es um Sharee ging, seine erste Frau, als Aphovis sie kidnappte und ihr Ammunet, seine Gefährtin einsetzte. Tealc würde auch nie den Blick der Verachtung vergessen den er ertragen musste als er Daniel seine Frau nahm, der Doktor hatte ihm erstaunlicherweise vergeben. Aber konnte er sich vorstellen das Daniel Jackson, dieser ruhige und friedvolle Mann sich auf einen Rachefeldzug gegen Aphovis begab. Ja länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Sinn ergab es.

Schüsse trafen kaum über ihren Köpfen hinweg ein, Tealc duckte sich und riss das kleine Mädchen auf die Seite. Die Wachen waren gut ausgebildet und hatten sie fast schon eingeholt. Es waren noch einige Meter zum Star Gate hin, die Zeitschaluhr würde in 10 , 9, 8, dafür sorgen das sich das Tor öffnete. Er blickte zu Nathasha hinunter. Eigentlich ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, aber er bemerkte das sie aus mehren Wunden blutete. Sie sah plötzlich zu ihm hoch,  
lächelte ihn an, griff sich von einem Soldaten der mit ihnen in dieser Nische kauerte eine Handgranate, nahm ein Stück Soff mit brocken von Metall, hüllte damit die Granate ein und schmiss sie den Wachen entgegen. Die ließen sich davon nicht aufhalten. Die Granate explodierte genau in dem Augenblick als das Gate sich öffnete, das Metall zersplitterte und traf viele der Wachen, nicht lebensgefährlich aber hindernd, Tealc erkannte das er sie wohl etwas zu gut ausgebildet hatte, und nahm sie dann unter seine Arm und rannte. Hinter ihnen kamen kam Daniel und Jacks Truppe, die Cassie und Dr. Fraiser an sich genommen hatten, schossen den Wachen wenn möglich in den Rücken. Das war alles. Dann lief er durch das Wurmloch.

"Glaubst du Papa ist bald wieder da?" Tealc hob seine Augenbraue. "Das kann ich nicht sagen. Aber er kommt bestimmt wieder." Es war noch nicht mal gelogen. Es war inzwischen schon Nachmittag geworden, das Bild das sich der Jaffa zusammengezimmert hatte war sehr klar.  
Aber er wußte noch immer nicht so recht was er zu ihr sagen sollte. "Trainier mich" sagte sie dann und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er nickte nur.

Was ihn wirklich beschäftigte war ihr Blick. Eigentlich gab er nicht viel auf Blicke oder der Andeutung etwas daraus lesen zu können, das lag ihm nicht. Hier lag es aber anders. So komisch es auch klang, das Mädchen hatte etwas an sich das er deuten konnte. Sie war ihm irgendwo sehr ähnlich. Er wußte nicht woher er diese Erkenntnis nahm; sie war anderes als jeder Tauuri den er bis jetzt getroffen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an ihre erwachsene Form, als Kira Ann, eine starke, junge Frau, mit Sinn für Humor und Eleganz, er konnte sich den Eindruck nicht erwehren, das man mit ihm ein böses Spiel tat. Wie konnte er eine solche junge Frau dazu gebracht haben seine Gefährtin zu werden? Das war doch gegen jede Logik. Da war nicht nur das sie wohl so etwa hundert Jahre aus einander lagen sondern auch noch die Tatsache das sie die Tochter von Daniel und Janet Jackson war.

"Nein," er schob ihre Hand von seiner Schulter, sein Blick niedergeschlagen,  
"lass mich. Du kannst mir doch nicht ins Gesicht sagen das ich auch...," seine Stimme stockte, " das kannst du doch nicht einfach so..." er begann zu schluchzen und vergrub sich in ihren Armen. "ich kann es doch nicht gewusst haben"  
Die großen Augen seiner Freu ruhten auf ihm, ihr Blick war von einem Schatten bedeckt den ein Unbekannter nicht gesehen hätte, sie zeugten von tiefen Schmerz. Zärtlich berührten ihn ihre kleinen Hände, die so voller Kraft waren, und streichelten ihm sanft den Kopf. Sie zog ihn nahe an sich, schloß ihre Augen und wiegte sich hin und her, ihn mit ihr. Es gelang ihr nicht zu weinen. Sie hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig. Denn mit jeder Erinnerung die ihr die Zeit zurückgab erkannte sie mehr von ihrem Ziel und ihrem Traum. Und den Preis den sie dafür zu zahlen hatte. Und sie betete. Sie betete das ihre Freunde noch länger von der Dämmerung ihrers Geistes profitierten. Denn wenn die Sonne aufgegangen war, würden sie sterben.

Die Zeit verging nicht, sie stand nicht still. Sie war. Deshalb wußte Inshanta nicht wie lange sie hier schon sassen, Tobias aber war eingeschlafen, zu erschöpft um weiter zu weinen, zu erschrocken um zu verstehen und dessen nicht Gewehr das das erst der Anfang dessen gewesen war was ihnen bevorstand.  
Eineinhalb Jahre und Acht Monate sind eine lange Zeit, und die fehlten ihnen.  
Eine lange Zeit. Und wieder fragte sie sich das selbe. War "es" das alles wert? Eine Zeitreise,  
die Veränderung der Zukunft zu dem Punkt den sie ihre Hölle nannte, zu ihrer Zukunft die so hoffnungslos war das niemand sie mit ihnen teilen wollte. Sie hatte nicht alles erzählt. Noch lange nicht alles. Die Nox, die Tollaner ... gefallen. Es gab sie nicht mehr einige wenige hatten sich auf Abydoss, Tauri oder andere Planteten gerettet, aber die Völker selbst gab es nicht mehr. Oder vielleicht, gab es sie ja doch. Es war alles nur eine Sache der Priorität. In welchen Maß kann man die Zukunft ändern ohne sie zu verändern, wenn man weiß wie alles sein muß damit es diese eine Zukunft ist. Alles was ausschlaggebend ist: Zeit. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das das die richtige Antwort war. Sie hatten Tollan irgendwann Jahre später wieder betreten. Die Luft war so schwer das man sie nur einatmen konnte wenn all seine Menschlichkeit beiseite legte, alles war grau, der Regen fiel schwarz vom Himmel, kein einziges Tier war zu sehen, in der weite der Ödnis die sie umgab konnte sie einen Sturm von solcher Größe wüten sehen, das sie sich so klein vorkam wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Und der Planet der Nox war noch schlimmer. Verschwefelter Boden, alles in ein unwirkliches, phlorienzierendes Weiß gehüllt das bei Berührung Tot brachte. Ihr Herz wollte vor Angst aussetzen wenn sie sich vorstellte was passieren würde wenn die Goauld ihre Drohung wahr machten und ihre Waffen gegen Tauri erhoben, oder gegen Abydoss. Durch den alten Waffenstillstand standen sie unter dem Schutz von Thor aber auch er wäre nicht in der Lage die gesammelten Flotten des Horus, Aphovis und Osiris zu zerstören. Nicht in ihrer Zukunft. in keiner Zkunft. Nur in dieser die sie zu schaffen bereit war, wo jeder andere Halt machte. Sie hatte einen Weg betreten der sie auf jeden Fall in die Hölle führen würde ob sie nun vorwärts oder rückwärts ging oder stehen blieb. Es gab kein Entkommen mehr. Sie kaufte sich die Freiheit ihres Volkes und das ihres Mannes mit so viel Blut das genügen würde um aller Meere des Universums in tiefes Rot zu hüllen. Sie kaufte sich eine Zukunft in der sie und Leute ihres Schlages geächtet waren und verhasst und wenn alles gut ging nicht leben konnten. Und sie tat es deshalb damit niemand anderer es machen musste.

Das verhohlene Summen des Fahrstuhls hörte sie schon als der noch fünfzehn Stockwerke entfernt war, sie richtete sich unwillkürlich auf, etwas zu hastig sodass Tobias erschreckt seine Augen aufriss und sie fragend ansah als er nichts "unnormales" bemerkte. Es war nur Merlin der mit seiner schlafenden Schwester über der Schulter den Raum betrat, seine Schritte hallten die Wände entlang, fast so als käme er in eine Kirche. Mit kritischem Blick sah er sich Inshanta und Tobias an, es war noch lange nicht alles in Ordnung, und mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar das er mit dieser Prophezeiung mehr als nur den Nagel auf den Kopf traf. Er ignorierte das aufkeimende Gefühl von Unheil und legte statt dessen seine Schwester auf ihr Bett. Sie war zerschunden und zerschlagen, so weit er es sehen konnte war ihr Bein dreimal gebrochen und ihr Handgelenk so gut wie zersplittert. Er griff in die Seitentasche seines Anoraks den er nun wieder trug, er hatte sich am Nachmittag noch einmal aus dem Cheyenne Mountain gestohlen um sie wiederzubekommen, und zog einen Kristall heraus. "Würdest du bitte Mal" sagte er zu Tobias und warf ihm das Ding entgegen, der Blondhaarige war schon aufgestanden und nun fielen Merlin auch die blasse Haut und die roten Augen auf, die von vielem Weinen kamen. Mit einer Hand fing Tobias den Kristall legte ihn sich an, ging schlendernd auf das Geschwisterpaar zu.  
Der Kristall fing an zu leuchten, nur stock weise anfangs dann pulsierend bis er einem Feuer gleich das Ganze Zimmer erhellte. Das Licht sammelte sich um einen Punkt und verschwand dann so plötzlich wie es auch gekommen war. Tobias hatte nun das Bett erreicht, beugte sich über das Mädchen das dort in seinen Augen lag und legte ihr den Kristall auf die Stirn. Unter ihrer Haut stob ein Licht von so großer Helligkeit das jede ihrer Blutäderchen zu sehen war und sich die Brüche als dunkelrote Stellen vom Weiß Blau hervortaten, während die ganzen Knochen schwarz wie die Nacht waren. In ihrem Bein schienen Seile aus Licht die Knochen in die richtige Position rücken, während kleine Punkte sich daran machten aus dem blutroten haarfeinen Riss der dann noch übrig war das Schwarz der Knochen zu weben.  
Das Handgelenk war von vielen kleinen schwarzen Flecken durchzogen, es waren die zersplitterten Knochen. Die Flecken breiteten sich aus bis alle der Flecken zu einem großen zusammengewachsen maren. Nur Impulse aus dunklem Licht streiften hin und wieder das Augen des Betrachters, bis sich aus unerklärlichen Willen heraus, das Dunkel in Licht wechselte. Einem Stern gleich pulsierte das Licht nun um die Gegend des Handgelenkes und langsam baute sich, dort wo sie hingehörten, aber blutrot, die Knochen wieder auf, erst im letzten Moment wurden sie schwarz, das Licht erlosch und Tobias grinste zu Merlin. "Also was hast du angestellt?"

"Nun, zum ersten wertes Tobiaslein, ich war das nicht sondern mein aus der Haut gefahrener Schwager." Ein überraschtes Keuchen von Tobias war die Folge,  
Inshanta war zu Natasha gegangen, mit einem feuchten Tuch wusch sie ihr das beschmutze Gesicht. Nun jedoch blickte sie auch auf und starrte mit ihren blauen Augen hinüber zu ihnen. "Meister Tealc? Merlin du beliebst zu scherzen!" lies sie dann verlauten, die sherryfarbenen Einschlüsse ihrer Augen schienen zu leuchten. Merlin lachte auf und schmiss sich auf sein Bett, wo er auch angekommen wäre,  
wenn er nicht in der Luft stehen geblieben wäre.  
"Ein Scherz, mitnichten meine Liebe. Sie hat ihn so lange traktiert, " er drehte sich durch die Luft und begann wie im Wasser zu einer Zimmerwand zu schwimmen,  
"Ich bin doch kein Kleinkind mehr, Meister, ich kann doch viel mehr,. jadada jadada, jadada..." er stieß sich von der Wand ab und gab sich die Supermanpose,  
"am Ende hatte sie ihn so weit, er griff sie ganz an, sie hat ihn unterschätzt." Er schwebte über seiner Schwester und schüttelte mit Augenniederschlag den Kopf. Shanni sah er schief an und zu Tobias winkte er kindisch. Dann schwebte er weiter. Inshanta nässte das Tuch neu und wischte der Rothaarigen die mit blutverkrustete Nase ab, schmiss es dann aber nach Merlin, der nicht mehr auswich, die Konzentration verlor und auf den Boden landete, mit einem lauten Wumm. Erschreckt fuhr Natasha in die Höhe, schaute sich um, erkannte Inshanta und lächelte sie freundlich an. "Leron, Süße, was machst du denn hier," sie sah auf die Uhr die an einer der Wände tickte, "Darling du solltest schon schlafen, es ist nach 12. By the way,  
nach zwölf, hat Tealc angerufen, ich hasse es wenn ich nicht weiß ob er gesund und lebendig von den Missionen zurückkommt oder nicht"  
Merlin sah auf, Tobias räusperte sich und Inshanta sah ihre Freundin mit emotionslosem Gesicht an. Sie war es auch die sich als erste wieder fand. Natasha war also wieder Kira Ann, wenn auch nur 16 Jahre alt. Tealc hatte heute einen schweren Tag vor sich.

"Ich schlafe jetzt aber noch nicht, Kira Ann. Weil ich nicht will." entgegnete dann Shanni. Kira Ann schaute sie an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
"Wenn du denn Sonntag morgen verschlafen willst, mir soll es egal sein. Und Brüderchen." Sie verdrehte die Augen, "'Lass das Schweben sein. Himmel, es ist mir egal wenn du deine Flugkünste erprobst wenn du trainierst, aber verdammt nochmal," entschuldigender Blick zu Inshanta, in ihren Augen 10 Jahre alt, "ich meine verflucht, ich meine, Himmerlherrschaft nochmal wie soll man denn fluchen ohne zu fluchen. HÖR AUF ZU SCHWEBEN WENN ICH SCHLAFE,  
KAPIERT!" Mit einer Hand hatte sie in den Boden geschmettert, Staub flog in die Höhe, sie hinterlies ein drei Zentimeter tiefes Loch im Boden. Er wusste doch ganz genau das ihr davon immer schummrig wurde. Was musste sie auch mit einem Egoisten wie ihm verwandt sein. "Hast du das verstanden, Brüderchen?" Er nickte, Augen weit aufgerissen, steif vor Angst. Oh mein Gott, da war sie wieder ganz ihr aggressives,  
verständnislosen altes Selbst das ihm das Leben zur Hölle machte. Er dankte Gott noch heute das sie sich in Tealc verschaut hatte, oder was auch immer, das hatte er noch nie ganz verstanden, auf jeden Fall brachte es sie aus dem Haus und er hatte seine Ruhe. Diese Gefühlsschwankungen, einmal nett, einmal nur Millimeter davon entfernt ihm den Hals umzudrehen. Über die Jahre war sie ruhiger geworden, manchmal dachte er sie hatte auf Tealc gleich abgefärbt wie er auf sie. So wie er jetzt drauf war und dann nach ihr, es war wie zwei verschiedene Welten. Sie brachte ihn zum Lachen. Oder zum wilden Herumschmusen auf einem Familienpicknick, bei allen toten Göttern, er würde wohl nie das erschreckte Gesicht von seinem Vater vergessen, wie der kühne und todeserprobte Tealc alle Farbe verlor und sich einem Jungen gleich, den man bei etwas unangebrachten, nicht schlechtem, aber unangebrachten erwischte. Wie er selbst einen Lachkrampf bekam und ihn erst seine damalige Freundin, ein um 10 Jahre älteres Fotomodell, Lauren hieß sie entsinnte er sich, es waren soooooo viele, trotzdem vergaß er keine einzige, sie hatte ihn auf die Seite gerissen ,  
ein Schmunzeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Das brachte ihn wieder zur Vernunft. Merlin liebte seine Schwester wie niemand anderen. Aber sie war schwierig. Da war zum einem ihr absolut mickriges Selbstwertgefühl das sie mit dieser gespielt alles kontrollierten Art, die sie ihr eigen nannte, überspielte und zum Anderen ihre Kräfte, ihre Macken, alles was sie ausmachte. Es fiel ihm auch jetzt noch schwer das in klare Gedanken zu fassen. Er wusste nicht wann sie sich begonnen hatte so zu benehmen, aber als er damals zurück kam vom Training mit Harsis, ein scheiß langes Jahr lang auf einem Planeten, pflanzenüberwuchert, voller Tiere und kein anderen Menschen als .  
Harsesis, der Langredner ohne Sinn, als er damals zurückkam war sie verändert.

Es hatte mit der Entführung zu tun, aber er spürte das sie nicht mehr so war wie sie gewesen war. Als würde sie sich verstecken. Vor was oder warum er wusste es damals nicht. Heute hatte er eine gewisse Vorstellung davon.  
Schließlich ging es ihm auch nicht anders. Man konnte niemanden alles zeigen.  
Sicher diese drei hier, Inshanta, Tobias und Kira Ann sie wussten alles über ihn, was sie wissen mussten, und damit zum Beispiel mehr als seine Eltern. Mehr als alle anderen. Aber auch sie wussten nicht alles. Jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte Geheimnisse, und wenn es nur solche Kleinigkeiten waren wie eine Vorliebe für Porzellanpudel. Sachen die ihnen alle das Gefühl gaben sie niemals ganz offenbaren mussten. Aber fremd waren sie sich deshalb nicht. Niemals. Sie waren die besten Freunde. Dazu kam es ja auch noch das sie selbst Geheimnisse teilten die niemand sonst wusste. Bevor sie sich daran machten ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen hatte jeder von ihnen geschworen, bei dem was ihm/ihr wichtig war,  
sie würden den Plan niemals mehr zu Sprache bringen, bis die Zeit es ihnen wieder erlaubte. Und niemals irgendjemanden davon zu erzählen. Nicht Tealc,  
nicht Mum, Dad oder sonst irgendjemanden. Niemals. Und daran hatten sie sich gehalten. Vor allem weil sie von dem Plan bis vor ein paar Tage nichts gewusst hatten. Nicht mal Horus, der alte Speichellecker hatte eine Ahnung davon. Das wird sein Untergang sein, ihr Sieg.

"Hast du das verstanden, Brüderchen?" Wütend lies sie ihre Hand niederfahren, es war ein komisches Gefühl durch den Boden zu gehen, es kratzte sie etwas. Aber es war das dämliche Gesicht ihres Bruders wert. Als hätte er die Rachegöttin Uul selbst gesehen. Sie wandte sich wieder Leron zu. So ein hübsches kleines Mädchen, aber so nun ja, so kalt. Sie würde sie wohl nie verstehen. Aber die Kleine hatte etwas.  
es war schwer zu beschreiben, etwas war sie anzog. Vielleicht waren es ja diese großen, blauen Kinderaugen, die sie ihn ihren Bann schlugen. Sie war immer wieder fasziniert davon. So groß, so blau und dann diese goldgelben (Merlin sagte immer sie wären sherryfarben, Tobias sprach von Bernstein) Einschlüsse,  
sie gaben ihr etwas fast schon Katzenhaftes. Und als wäre das nicht genug,  
sonnengebräunte Haut, blonde Haare. Irgendwann wird sie sicher eine sehr schöne Frau werden, dachte sie sich. Dann kam ihr das Lachen. Ob wohl Tobias wirklich der Mann sein wird denn die Kleine einmal heiraten wird. Das hatte die Kleine lauthals verkündet an dem Tag an dem das mit Tealc und ihr begonnen hatte. Was für ein Tag, was für eine Nacht! Woohuuu! Sie wurde jetzt noch ganz kribblig wenn sie daran dachte. Apropos hatte er nun angerufen oder nicht?  
Und so saß sie da, ihre Hände in diese Fordernde "was ist nun Pose" gebracht,  
die nur sie so elegant, fordernd, hinreisendend und absolut gefährlich in die Welt stellen konnte. "Er hat nicht angerufen." Leron sah zu Tobias, meine Güte war das ein besitzergreifender Blick. Irgendwas komisches musste sie ihm dann wohl in das Ohr geflüstert haben, denn er begann wie ein Idiot zu grinsen, sagte etwas wie ob er wirklich solle. "Wenn du meinst, Sha ... Leron, du hast es erlaubt." Er nahm seine Augen wieder von ihr, was bitte sollte das heißen sie hat es erlaubt. Tss als ob sie etwas zu sagen hätte. Wirklich nicht das die Kleine nicht mochte, aber das war doch übertrieben. Dieser dumme Kerl bestätigte sie ja noch in diesem Heiratsunsinn.  
Als ob sie ihn und ihren Bruder davon abhalten könnte sich die nächste Tussi zu schnappen. Duo infernale. Die zwei sind bekannt wie bunte Hunde. Nicht genug das ihr Bruder wohl die Hälfte ihrer Freundinnen entjungfert hatte, wobei er immer nur freie nahm, das war sein Prinzip. Und dann gab es so ein Gerücht Tobias hätte was mit der Direktorin seiner Schule laufen, so wie die ihn vergötterte war das noch nicht mal so aus der Luft geholt. Eine frohe Nachricht riss sie aus den Gedanken. "Tealc ist oben, er wollte dich nicht stören, deswegen ist er wieder gegangen.  
Du weißt eh wegen unsers Trainingstags morgen. Er wollte nicht das du müde bist." Bitte was sollte dieses dreckige Grinsen in Merlins Gesicht. Und der große Blondschopf schaute auch nicht besser aus. Die zwei hatten doch keine Ahnung was zwischen ihr und Tealc los war. Ignoranten. Idioten. Trottel. "Jajaja ich hab euch auch gern. Und selbst wenn ich gehen würde, ich wäre danach immer noch nicht so tot wie ihr, wenn ich morgen mit euch fertig bin. Ihr kennt doch die Fünferregel. Keine Gedankenkraft, No Weapons, kein Blut, kein Geschrei und, " ja so mag ich sie blass, " nur ihr zwei gegen mich."

Kira Ann hatte sich mit einem sanften Lächeln von ihnen entfernt und war zu Tealc gegangen. "Wir sind ... himmel Merlin musstet du sie auch noch aufziehen." Tobias hielt sich an Inshanta fest. Es mag kommen was wolle aber Kira Ann war ihnen mit der Fünfer Regel überlegen. Ihre Kraft, ihre Erfahrung., dieses Grinsen wenn sie einem die Hand brach. Aber jetzt hatten sie immerhin 10 Jahre mehr Erfahrung als sie. Hmmm, sie hatten eine minimale Chance. "Oder was denkst du Shanni?" Sie blickte auf und grinste ihn mit diesem Lächeln an das sein Blut gefrieren lies. Ok, was sollte das eigentlich? Er war nur von terroristisch angelegten Frauen umgeben die ihm sein Leben diktieren wollten.  
Nicht das es ihm nicht gefiel aber das ist Prinzip. Bei den Schleimspuren von Aphovis der Rest des Universums, zumindest ein großer Teil davon hatte Angst vor ihm und... Das Lächeln wurde größer. "Ich denke, mein Geliebter, das Morgen ein Tag wird an dem ihr große Schmerzen erfahren werdet. Ich hingegen werde zur Seite sitzen und schön meinen Mund halten, denn wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist mit Kira Ann zu dieser Zeit nicht zu Spaßen. Und vergesse das ja nicht, ich bin morgen in ihren Augen noch immer ein unschuldiges Kind"  
Merlins und Tobias Augen wurden ganz klein angesichts dieser Ansage. Sie hatten zu dritt schon keine Chance, jedenfalls nur selten, aber zu zweit. Und von wegen unschuldig. Die größte Verleumdung der Menschheit. Was sie als Kind angestellt hatte zog sogar ihnen, die schon viel Scheiße gesehen hatte, die Schuhe aus.  
Ein kleines durchtriebenes, viel zu kluges Kind war sie. Sie konnte Sachen durchleuchten und bis zum bitteren Ende durchziehen. Sie hatte ein Gewissen, das war vielleicht das größte Problem bei ihr. Und Prinzipien. Als sie zu ihre Gruppe eingeschworen wurden hatte sie das klargestellt. Unmissverständlich.  
Und dieser Prinzipein wegen hatte sie das Kind verloren. Ihre Gesichter wurden wieder ernst. Es war Zeit zu schlafen.

Ein wenig später beugte sich eine Person über Merlin. Es war Inshanta. Sie war müde und sah traurig aus.  
"Merlin,... Noel..." sie atmete tief durch, "ich entbinde dich von deinem Versprechen was diese Zeit angeht. Du kannst machen was du willst, wann du es willst, wo du es willst." Ihr Blick war zerbrochen. "Du weißt doch wovon ich rede." Merlin nickte. Natürlich wusste er das. Sex.  
Guter alter Sex. "Aber," entgegnete er, "warum jetzt doch? Wir hatten das doch so ausgemacht"  
Sie machte ihm auf einmal Angst.  
"Weil ich möchte das deine letzten Abenteuer dieser Art nicht die sind welche du in Horus Kammer über dich ergehen lassen musstest." Sie setzte sich neben ihm ans Bett. Woher wusste sie, hatte er sie auch... Er wollte es gar nicht wissen. "Wenn wir zurück gehen werden wir sterben. Das ist deine letzte Möglichkeit etwas" sie machte eine vielsagende Pause, "von dir da zu lassen." Meinte sie Kinder. Nein, no way, keine Kinder, nicht in diese Welt, nicht in diese Dimension. Aber warum letzte Möglichkeit, was wusste sie was er nicht wusste. "Du kannst dich erinnern!" "Sei froh das du es noch nicht kannst. Nutze die letzen Tage, das ist kein Befehl aber ..." sie sah zu dem schlafenden Tobias, "ein Rat von einem Freund.  
Gute Nacht, Merlin." "Ja," sagte er abwesend, "Gute Nacht."

_Es war die Nacht so schwarz/  
nur schwärzer war mein Gemüt.  
Ich wandelte dahin/  
bis ich mich nicht mehr fand. Und das Licht/  
der Hoffnung verblasst._

_Ich bin verblasst. Ich war die Hoffnung. Ich war das Licht._

_Es war die Nacht so schwarz/ nur schwärzer mein Gemüt.  
Denn ich sah/ das Licht kann nie verblassen/ denn ich bin das Licht._

_Ich bin die Hoffnung. Finde ich mich auch nicht mehr/ so bin ich doch das Licht/  
der Hoffnung das die anderen leitet._

_Durch die schwärzeste Nacht._

(Sommersonne by Aleixis)

Durch die schwärzeste Nacht. Er hatte dieses Gedicht einmal gelesen, es war in einer uralten Fanfiction zu einer von Animeserie geschrieben worden, die Anfangs dieses Jahrhunderts so groß im Kommen waren. Es war ihm schon damals klargewesen das es die Atorin selbst gewesen war die diesen Schrott geschrieben hatte, eine gewisse MariaSantara, aber jetzt war es recht passend. Weil sein Gemüt so schwarz war das nicht mal mehr die Hoffnung durchdringen könnte. Ein scheiß Tag, er hatte schon schlecht begonnen. Vielleicht könnte er ja noch besser werden. Also ging er wieder schlafen. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken bei dem armen Meister Tealc vorbei zu schauen,  
weil der sicher nicht wusste was er mit seiner Schwester anfangen sollte. Aber er verschmiss es. Er war sicher kein schöner Anblick. Der Meister und seine Schwester. PFUI.

Wer klopfte mitten in der Nacht an seine Tür. Tealc erhob sich etwas schwerfällig aus seiner meditativen Position, er war gerade mitten in seinem Kelnoreem um etwas gegen die Verletzungen zu tun, die ihm dies kleine Furie zugefügt hatte. Er hatte das nicht von ihr erwartet. So viel Kraft, so viel Willen zu gewinnen. Um sich seiner Haut zu retten hatte er dann etwas zu fest zu gegriffen, und ihr das Handgelenk gebrochen. Und sie hatte ihm eine Rippe gebrochen, drei angeknackst, und den Kopfschmerzen zufolge wohl auch sein edles Haupt härter geschlagen als er gedacht hatte. Und nun stand sie vor ihm, unverletzt aber müde. "he tealc" sie gähnte ihn an. "tschuldige"  
Sie ging an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer, bemerkte die brennenden Kerzen, und setze sich dann in den bequemen Sessel, eines der wenigen Sachen die er sich neben seinem Gewand von seinem Sold gekauft hatte. "Ein so tiefes Kelnoreem," sie zeigte auf seine Kerzen, anscheinend kannte sie deren Bedeutung, "bist du verletzt?" Sie begutachtete ihn von oben bis unten,  
ihre Augen wurden groß, ein Pfeifen entglitt ihr. "Meine Güte, hat dich eine Raubkatze angefallen?" Sie lies ihre Zunge über ihre Lippen gleiten. "Gebrochene Rippen, Kratzer, eine Blaugeschlagene Lippe.  
Phuu, du wirst unvorsichtig auf den alten Tage"  
"Das Biest hat mich überrascht." entgegnete er trocken, er musste noch nicht mal lügen. Kira Ann begann zu lachen. "Oh bitte entschuldige, aber der war gut." Sie zuckte noch mal zusammen. Ihre Augen waren müde, sie legte ihren Kopf zurück in die Stuhlpolsterung. Sie schnüffelte. Schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sag mal Tealc ist der Stuhl neu, der riecht ja gar nicht nach dir. Stellen die dieses Modell denn noch überhaupt her?" Tealc nickte.  
"Nicht schlecht. Weißt du ich mag diesen Stuhl, aber das ist dir ja nicht neu"  
Ein unerklärliches Lächeln breitete sich aus. "Aber mach ruhig weiter, ich stör dich schon nicht." Sie stand auf und holte auch ohne nur einmal zu stutzen eine Decke aus dem Schrank und zog den Stuhl zu einer Liege aus. Das machte sie ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben oder auch nur etwas laut zu sein. Tealc beobachtete sie. Er hätte viel von diesem ersten Zusammentreffen mit seiner "Frau" Kira Ann erwartet, wo doch ein solcher Wirbel darum gemacht wurde, nur nicht eben das. Sie bemerkte ihn.  
"Was!" Ein erstauntes Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht. "Du bist mein Eheweib." stellte er dann fest, die Frage war trotzdem deutlich zu hören.  
Glockenhelles Lachen ihrerseits folgte.  
"Gut erkannt Tealc, seit 364 Tagen, wie du dich sicher erinnerst. Naja,  
eigentlich schon 365 Tagen morgen um 13 Uhr." Sie grinste ihn an. "Aber lass uns morgen reden, ja! Ich fühle mich als hätte mich ein Truck überrollt, mindestens vier mal." Sie gähnte noch einmal ging auf ihm zu,  
drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und übersah dabei den Funken von Schuld der sich in seinen Augen spiegelte. Dann kuschelte sich in seinen Stuhl und die Decke. Einige zeit später ging ihr Atme langsamer. Er setze sich wieder in Kelnoreempose als er ein weiteres Mal unterbrochen wurde. "Tealc"  
"Ja"  
"Die letzen 2 Monate, ich habe dich sehr vermisst. Ich bin froh das du wieder in einem Stück bei mir bist." "Das bin ich auch." Ein stück zu sein war niemals schlecht. "Schlaf jetzt"  
Ruhe. "Tealc?" "Ja." Es klang nicht unwirsch.  
"Wenn du geheilt bist, legst du dich dann zu mir"  
Sie klang sehr schläfrig. Was sollte er darauf sagen? Wie meinte sie das? In seinem Kopf liefen zwei Filme gleichzeitig ab. Das was er bis jetzt von Kira Ann wusste, und das wie ihre Kollegen sie sahen, besser ihre Beziehung. Diese zwei Bilder wiedersprachen sich. Er war sich sehr sicher das Kira Ann nur wollte das er bei ihr läge nicht mehr. Aber trotzdem ... . "Da ist kein Platz für zwei, Kira Ann." Warum kam er sich so vor als spräche er mit einem Kind. Und es war eine erwachsene Frau die ihm antwortete. "Dann bist du sehr vergesslich Tealc, Schatz. Gutes kelnoreem." Damit war sie eingeschlafen. Tealc brauchte drei Versuche in ein tiefes kelnoreem zu rutschen, den entgegen aller Ansichten die die Menschen von ihm hatten war er ein Mann mit sehr viel Vorstellungskraft. Er mochte in ihren Augen vielleicht vergessen haben, aber er konnte es sich sehr gut vorstellen. Viel zu gut.

Kapitel 7

"War das etwas schon alles", flüsterte Kira Ann ihrem halb bewusstlos geschlagenen Gegner ins Ohr und trat ihm noch ein weiteres Mal in den Unterleib.  
Ohne weiterhin auf das Bündel zu ihrer rechten zu achten wandte sie ihren Blick zu Tobias der noch immer stand. Beide schauten sich ernst ins Gesicht. Dann begannen sie zu grinsen. "Schaffen wir deinen Bruder aus dem Weg, was denkst du? Kennst ihn ja, er hat heute noch ein Date." Kira Ann nickte und schmiss ihren Bruder lachend an eine Wand. "Zufrieden? Er lebt noch, OK?" sagte sie herausfordernd, "lass uns weiterkämpfen." Tobias schüttelte den Kopf, und gab ihr noch einen Moment zu warten. "Leron, hättest du die Güte... " rief er in den Raum hinein, Inshanta kam angelaufen, mit einem Kristall in der Hand und begann Merlin zu heilen. Auch wenn es Kira Ann nicht richtig deutete, war der Blick der "Leron" Tobias zuwarf,  
alles sagend. Wir müssen reden. Merlin regte sich nach wenigen Minuten wieder und ging missmutig mit Inshanta an eine Wand wo ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich wenig passieren würde. Er war ausgeschieden. Und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Da hatte man schon ganze 10 Jahre Vorsprung, mehr oder weniger und es brachte immer noch nichts, arrgh.

Kira Ann grinste noch immer und näherte sich ihrem Gegner einen Schritt. "Geht es mal weiter... ich hab heute mit meinem Angetrauten noch was vor.." sie hob ihre Hände offen in die Höhe, Tobias nickte, sie lief auf ihn zu verfehlte in knapp da er den Schlag hatte kommen sehen, stürzte nach vorne rollte ab und traf ihn von hinten als er gerade einen Sprung weg von ihr wagen wollte. Sie war schneller, aber er hatte mehr Erfahrung. Zwei gute Treffer konnte er für sich verbuchen bevor sie ihn mit einem Schlag ihrer Fußsohlenkante im Genick erwischte. Scheinbar tat es weh, denn Tobias ging in die Knie und überdrehte sein Auge, während seine Linse begann rot zu leuchten. Kira Ann bemerkte das nicht und schlug ihm paar Mal in den Rücken,  
plötzlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen.  
"Höre auf, Kira Ann. Es ist genug." sagte ihr Leron die mit großen Augen vor ihr stand, zum ersten Mal seit langen hatte sie so etwas wie Angst. Weiter hinten im Raum stand Merlin, die Augen geschlossen, höchst konzentriert.

Inshanta hatte das nicht gerne gemacht, sie wusste sehr wohl wie sehr Kira Ann den Kick des Gewinnen brauchte, aber sie hatte das Rot in der Linse ihres Mannes gesehen, das ging nicht gut. Verdammt sie hätte es sich doch denken können,  
verdammte Goauld, sie würde jeden einzelne dieser Kreaturen mit sich begraben.

"Merlin, stoppe sie." fauchte sie zu ihrem Nachbarn an der Wand und der tat es ohne auch nur einmal darüber nachzudenken. Es hatte immer einen Grund. Egal was sie sagte. Also hielt er seine Schwester ab. Auch wenn das zu den schwereren Übungen gehörte. Früher. Jetzt nicht mehr.

"Höre auf, Kira Ann. Es ist genug." Gut Merlin hatte sie gestoppt. Sie sah kurz zu Kira Ann, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Tobias zu. Er verharrte noch immer in der gleichen Position. Seine Linse strahlte nun in einem tiefen Rot.  
Ununterbrochen. Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Also würde sie etwas unternehmen.

"Befreie Kira Ann, keine Gäste. Wehe sie stört." sagte sie leise in den Raum hinein und vergaß dann alles andere um sich herum. Sie konnte Kira Ann nicht mehr hören, die sie leise bei ihrem Bruder erkundete was zur Hölle hier eigentlich vorging, oder dessen Antwort, sie müsse jetzt einfach nur ruhig sein. Sie konnte nicht die kleinen Fäden aus Energie sehen, die sich langsam durch die Leitungen dieser Räume verbreiteten und jede Art der Überwachung nicht mehr möglich machte. Sie sah nur in den Kristall den sie vor sich hatte. Ein wahrlich komisches Gebilde, nun da der Kristall rein war und in bläulicher Farbe schimmerte, wie es bei richtig gereinigten Kristallen nun mal der Fall ist, das Gold der Umfassung war schön geformt aber vollkommen Überflüssig. Wenn man sich tief genug in das Blau ein lies, dann konnte man den Kristall hören, keine Worte, vielmehr Gefühle und Wegweisungen. Es war nicht wirklich ihr Fach. Das konnte Tobias gut, zuhören. Sie war der destruktive Teil ihrer Verbindung. Sie war der Teil der öfters Leben verbannte als es von den Fesseln der Schmerzen und des Todes zu befreien, wie er es tat. Doch es hieß nicht das sie es auch nicht konnte. Auch wenn sie gerade nicht wusste was sie eigentlich tun musste. Kein Grund es nicht trotzdem zu versuchen.

Der Kristall begann seine Form zu verändern. Zacken trieben in ihr Fleisch, nun verdrehte auch sie die Augen, ihre Lippen wurden blass, ihre Haut glich einem Leichentuch.  
Durch ihre Knochen der Hand, zeriss die Sehnen, verformte ihre Haut zu einem eher blauschimmernden, fast schon schuppenartigem Gebilde. Um ihre Fingerkuppen bildete sich ein dicke Wulst, die sich in einem scheinbar ewigem Hin und Her verjüngten und zu Krallen wurden. Die Krallen welche von den Zeigefinger und dem Mittleren ausging verbanden sich, zuerst geleeartig wie wenn man mit einer Hand in Honig griff, um dann auch fest zu werden und sich ein zweites Mal zu einer dünnen, am Ende fast nicht mehr sehbaren Krallen zu verformen. Ring und Kleinerfingerkralle durchliefen eine ähnliche wenn auch dramatischere Veränderung. Aus den zwei Krallen wurden, vom Aussehen mit Schlangen verwandt,  
festflüssige, ringelten sich um einander, bis auch diese beide am Ende zu einer Kralle wurde, die dann aber in sich zusammenringelte und sprungfederngleich an der einstigen Hand saß. Der Daumen durchlief keine ähnliche Metamorphose. Zuerst renkte er sich selbst aus, und verlief nun quer zum Handgelenk, verflüssigte sich und schien in seiner Form als geleeartiges Kissen am Handballen endgültig zu verhaften.  
Außer den Schmerzen hatte sie von der Veränderung ihrer Hand nichts mitbekommen. Sie hatte sich nur auf den Kristall konzentriert. Und der schiengenau zu wissen was zu tun war. Nun blickte sie gefasst auf ihre deformierte Hand. Und dann wusste sie wieder was sie eigentlich zu tun hatte. Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, fuhr ihre Kralle in diesen fast schon Millimeter großen Spalt zwischen Linse und Haut und zeriss diese mit einer schon minimalen Bewegung des Gelenks das am Anfang der Kralle saß. Ein wenig Blut sickerte aus der nun entstandenen Wunde heraus. Das selbe tat sie noch einmal auf der anderen Seite der Linse. Mit einem Mal erwachte Tobias aus seinem Dämmerzustand, sein Auge weit aufgerissen, und er schrie auf. Das Polster verformte sich nun und legte sich um seinen Mund und die Nase, er zuckte noch zweimal dann schloss er die Augen und fiel nach hinten. Inshanta setze sich nun auf ihn, ihre deformierte Hand noch immer auf seinem Gesicht, die Kralle formte sich zu einer wieder geleeartigen Masse die sich nun wie ein Schutzfilm auf die offene Wunde und den Rest der Hand legte. Noch in selben Moment wurde auch der Drill wieder aktiv und begann von unter dem Schutzfilm heraus um die Linse hinunter tief in die Augenhöhle zu schlängeln, bis hin zur kleinsten Verschaltung die es zwischen seinem Sehnerv und den Schaltungen des Apparats gab, der hinter der Linse lag. Sie kappte sie alle. Nun in scheinbar unvorstellbarer Kleinstarbeit teilte sich dieser Wurm wieder und begann von zwei Seiten den Apparat einzukreisen und dann langsam aus der Orbita herauszuheben. Dann endlich erreichte es die Oberfläche und durchstieß die Schutzmembran. Mit ihrer ungebrauchten Hand schnappte sie es sich und schmiss es so weit es ging von sich weg. Nix da mit Selbstzerstörung nicht so lange sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

"Was tut sie da? Noel, was zur Hölle tut sie da!" flüsterte Kira Ann scharf,  
ihre Pupillen vor Schock weit und groß, und verfolgte fast schon erstarrt die Verformung der Hand von Leron mit. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Das war nicht Leron, das war doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Das konnte einfach kein kleines Kind tun. Da war irgendetwas, sie hatte irgendetwas ..., warum konnte sie.  
nicht,... Wo war Tealc? Mum, Dad? Noel. Wo war Noel.  
Sie spürte Hände auf ihren Körper, sie waren wie die ihrer Bruders, nur viel zu groß, viel zu stark, zu ausgemergelt. "Bruder!" sie war kaum hörbar. "Was ist nur los mit mir?" hauchte sie weiter.  
Dann war alles was sie noch sah, grau.  
Merlin hatte sie in den Schlaf gedrückt. Schweiß stand auf seinen Schläfen,  
rann langsam sein Gesicht hinunter. Das war ihm im gesunden Zustand schon fast zu viel, und jetzt ging es ihm an seine Grenzen.  
Er musste sich um Kira Ann kümmern die immer noch verwirrt war und scheinbar begann zu bröckeln, musste die Überwachung umgehen und falsche Informationen einspeisen und die verdammte Linse entschärfen. Wo war Tobias wenn man ihn mal brauchte, verdammt das war sein Metier. Er lies die Erde aufbrechen, den Boden verflüssigen und das konnte er auch nur weil er mit der Technik, besser der Elektrizität auf gutem Fuß stand.  
Wenn das vorbei, ging er feiern. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal das er gegen die Vorschriften dieses Hauses verbrochen hatte.

Noch einmal verformte sich ihre Hand, besser gesagt reformte sich. Die kleinen Hacken die sich durch ihre Sehen und Knochen gestoßen hatten, zogen sich zurück und ließen ihre Hand unbeschädigt zurück. Die Schuppen glitten langsam zurück, hin zu ihren Fingerspitzen und der Kuppe ihres Daumens, der wieder in seinem vorgesehen Bett lag. Alles floss zu ihm. In das Loch das einst der Hort für seinen Augapfel gewesen war. Auch der Teil der durch seine Nase gekrochen war und sich in seiner Lunge ausgebreitet hatte kam wieder hervor hin zu seinem Auge. Die Haut nahm wieder die Form von Augenliedern an, Wimpern wuchsen ihm in Rekordzeit, der einst eingefallene Blick wurde von innen her ausgepolstert, viele der großen Narben verschwanden, nur seitlich blieben weiße dünne Striche zurück, die man jedoch kaum sehen konnte. Nach innen hin verbanden sich die Kristalle wieder mit den Nervenzellen,  
Augenähnliche Formen wurden übernommen, der Grossteil festgeleeartigen Masse des Kristalls wurde leicht weißlich mit einem hellblauen Touch, Dort wo normalerweise die Pupille des Menschen war, dunkelblau, die Farbe des Himmels,  
wenn die Sonne schon untergegangen ist, die "Iris" empfing ein Blau das dem seines andern Augen so gut wie möglich entsprach.  
Das war so schnell gegangen das Tobias schon im nächsten Moment, seit dem seine Lunge und Nase wieder 100 arbeiteten, tief einatmete und seine Augen aufschlug. Beide. Bevor er sich noch groß wundern konnte, brach seine Frau zusammen und lies die goldene Schlinge fallen, in der einst der Kristall festgesetzt war, es machte kaum ein Geräusch als es am Boden aufschlug Er fing Inshanta noch im Fall auf, Tränen rannen ihm aus beiden Augenwinkeln.  
Hätte er sie gekostet, wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen das nur die seines echten Auges salzig schmeckte, das wäre ihm dennoch vollkommen egal gewesen. Hastig überprüfte er ihren Puls und ihre Atmung, sie war nur ohnmächtig geworden. Gottseidank. Nun endlich hatte er die Möglichkeit sich umzusehen, nickte ein paar Mal, stand dann auf und hob Inshanta mühelos auf. Er ging zu der Ecke in der seine einstige Linse lag, schaute kurz zu Merlin der fast nur noch mechanisch seinen Kopf hinauf und hinunter bewegte, der hatte sich inzwischen an die Wand gelehnt und atmete schwer. Mit einem wuterfüllten Blick trat Tobias dann mit seinem Stiefelabsatz hinauf, es knirschte leise. Ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern ging er zu Merlin. "Was ist mit uns also geschehen?" fragte er Merlin dann, als er sich neben ihn setzte und Shannis Kopf auf seinen Schoß bettete. Merlin hatte es ähnlich gemacht.  
"Du hast Kira Ann besiegt," sagte er schwer, "Inshanta ist mittendrin einfach eingeschlafen hier bei mir am Rand geblieben, denk dir was aus, warum!" Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein dreckiges Lächeln breit. "Du hast sie geheilt,  
dabei ist dir der Kristall implodiert. Passiert ja öfters oder?" Tobias sah ihn an.  
"Das Auge?" fragte nun Inshanta, sie war wieder wach. "Bio-mechanisch..." er sah fragend in die Runde. "es brauchte etwas bis die Wirkung wieder einsetzt?" "Klingt idiotisch, aber sie werden es uns schon abnehmen."Tobias lächelte. Merlin erwiderte es zaghaft, der Schweiß rann ihm noch immer von Gesicht hinab.  
Er sah zu Inshanta, die nickte. Das Knistern in den Wänden verschwand, das verbissene in Merlins Gesicht verschwand. "Pfuu, feiern!" war dann nach ein paar Minuten sein erstes Kommentar, er stand auf und legte seine Schwester in eines der Betten die dicht an der Wand lagen. "Ich glaube es ja immer noch nicht das du echt gewonnen hast, To-bi-as!  
Wuuhuu!" kräckte er dann, von der Müdigkeit der er fühlte lies er sich nichts nach Außen gehen. Inshanta blickte zu den beiden Männer, die gerade eine Art Freudentanz aufführten, lies sie eine Weile machen und fragte dann ob sie nicht auch Hunger hätten. Beide Bejahten. Und wie. Sie selbst konnte vor Hunger kaum stehen, so Energielos war sie. Aber da sie ja in Wirklichkeit keinen Grund dazu hatte, ging sie mit dem gleichen Gesicht wie immer zum Fahrstuhl.  
Kira Ann ließen sie schlafen.

Oben im Saal aßen sie gerade, Boef Bourguignon als sich die SG-1 hinzusetzten.

"Na, fehlt da nicht jemand?" war die unvergleichlich blöd gewählte Frage des Doktors, der ihm dann und der restlichen Tischgesellschaft eine genaue Analyse des Kampfes zwischen Tobias und Kira Ann einbrachte.  
Und dann kam auch noch die obligate Frage über Tobias neugewonnene Sehkraft,  
die in einem Geschwafel über biomechanische Augenersatze, die auf ein gewisses Maß Bioenergie angewiesen war und Tage brauchte bis sie wieder vollständig aufgeladen war. Das war die leicht verständliche Version von Inshanta, nachdem Tobias und Merlin, die ob ihres heutigen Gewinns gegen die Furie noch immer vollkommen aus dem Häuschen waren, mit Fachausdrücken und chemischen Legierungen, Mikroben und was weiß die Hölle noch die Zuhörer zuschütteten.  
Irgendwann endete auch das. Inshanta und Tobias wollten sich schon vertschüssen, doch es kam anders. Also ging Inshanta dann mit Merlin wieder hinunter.

Jack bemerkte wie ihn Merlin mit stechenden Blick ansah und mit seinen Augen auf Tobias deutete. Jack nickte nur. Dann würde er eben mit ihm reden. Es konnte ja nicht schlimm werden. Nach dem Essen mit der völlig überdrehten Gruppe und Worten die sicher noch nicht mal Sam gehört hatte, fragte er seinen Sohn, und dass konnte er noch immer nicht glauben, ob er nicht Lust hätte auf einen Spaziergang in der Sonne.

Der graumelierte Mann neben ihn sah ihn verlegen an. Es fiel Jack jetzt erst aus, das waren die gleichen Augen wie die von Samantha. Naja, fast die gleichen Augen,... . Erstaunlich. "Ich dachte du würdest vielleicht an die frische Luft, wir dürfen euch nur einzeln rauslassen"  
Für einen kurzen Moment machte sich Erstaunen in Tobias Gesicht breit dann sah er zu den anderen Zweien.  
"Bring ihn doch zum roten Platzt, was denkst du Inshanta?" fragte Merlin noch bevor Inshanta nein sagen konnte. Diese nickte dann zustimmend. Was immer auch los war, Merlin würde seinen Freund nicht umsonst dorthin schicken. "Ok." sagte Tobias dann nach ein paar Momenten des Nachdenkens, nachdem er sich seine Freunde genau angeschaut hatte. Und drängte Jack dann schon fast enthusiastisch zum Lift. "Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr die Möglichkeit gehabt die Sonne wirklich zu genießen. Komm schon"  
Nach einer kurzen Fahrt verließen die die Kabine und dann den Mountain Richtung Wald. Etwa fünfzehn Steinwürfe weiter öffnete sich in dem nun schon dichteren Wald eine Lichtung, es gab sogar einen kleinen Weiher in den Frösche schwammen und das Licht sich in Millionen von Kleinen Fünkchen brach. Tobias atmete tief ein als hätte er das noch nie gerochen. Einen Moment stahl sich ein Lächeln auf das erste Gesicht. Er setzte sich auf den Grasbewachsenen Boden vor dem Weiher und deutete es Jack im gleich zu tun. Wie lang sie die Tiere beobachteten, besser gesagt Tobias beobachtete sie, Jack besah seinen Sohn, keiner der beiden konnte es sagen. "Es ist schön hier. War noch nie da" Tobias grinste seinen Vater an, natürlich war er noch nie da gewesen, das gab es erst seit ungefähr 8 Stunden. "Das glaube habe ich auch gesagt als du und Mum mich das erste Mal hierher gebracht haben. Ich erinnere mich noch, es gab Kartoffelsalat zu Essen und Mum hatte Pudding mitgebracht." Er verfolgte eine Libelle mit seinen neugewonnen Augen. "Dieser Geruch, er war auch damals der selbe." Noch einmal atmete er tief ein und schloss sie dann. "die Blätter, das Wasser die Erde. Die Sonne Es ist fast so wie damals"  
"Wir haben Verstecken gespielt" fuhr er fort, " und ich hatte mich in der Krone dieses Baumes versteckt. Er erschien mir damals so groß, viel größer als jetzt." Er schaute zu Jack und hob seine Augenbraue etwas als würde er sich für einen unausgesprochenen Witz entschuldigen. Der Cornell hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. "Die Blätter waren riesengroß und rot, es waren so viele das du mich nicht gesehen hast. Als du mich dann endlich gefunden hast, hast du mich so angelächelt und ich wusste es würde immer so bleiben." Nun verdunkelte sich sein Blick und er schluckte schwer. Wieder atmete er tief durch, doch dieses Mal mehr um sich zu beschwichtigen. "Aber genug davon, du hast mich doch sicher nicht hier herausgeschleppt um mir bei so was zuzuhören Was willst du wissen"  
Jack blickte wie ertappt hoch und verzog seinen Mund etwas. "Das weiß ich eigentlich nicht. Was du mir erzählen kannst nehme ich an"  
Einen Moment zuckte Tobias zusammen dann jedoch schüttelte er sich und ein anderer Ton seiner ganzen Haltung war zu sehen. Er war noch immer verspannt aber gewiss. "Die Wahrheit über Mum und dich, mich oder die Dreiundsiebzig"  
Jack blinzelte. "Also über Mum und dich. Du..." Jack schüttelte den Kopf, Tobias verstummte.  
"Was"  
"Eigentlich würde ich lieber etwas über dich und deine Freunde erfahren. Über meinen Sohn, das wäre das was mich interessiert. Die Mission ist mir egal. Aber du interessierst mich schon"  
Nun war es an Tobias verdattert dreinzuschauen. Und etwas verwirrt. Jack fuhr unbeirrt fort. "Ihr seit so jung für ein solches Team, auch wenn ihr sicher außergewöhnlich seit, aber diese Arbeit verlangt sehr viel von einem ab"  
Tobias blickte ihn noch länger an und etwas Zeit verstrich. "Bist du dir sicher das du das hören willst, es könnte dir vielleicht nicht gefallen. Es könnte mir nicht gefallen darüber zu reden"  
Veilleicht täte es dir ja gut, wehte es an Tobias Ohr, und nun erkannte er wem er dieses Gespräch zu verdanken hatte. Aha, Merlin.  
"Ja vielleicht," flüsterte er und begann ohne seinem Vater in das Gesicht zu sehen zu erzählen.

Noel stieß ungeduldig die Tür auf die in das versteckte Loft führte das ihm und Stephen gehörte. Es befand sich an einem der höchsten Punkte der Stadt der Engel und es war ihr Zufluchtsort, ihr Domizil. Man konnte von einem der großen Zimmer fast zwei Drittel der Stadt überblicken, ein anderer der Räume zeigte noch mal soviel aus einer anderen Sicht. Das Gewusel der Menschen so weit unten war wie der Blick auf einen Ameisenhaufen.  
Er stellte die 3 Einkaufstüten auf einer hölzernen Kommode ab, die sich gleich neben den Eingang befand und riskierte einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. Seine braunen Haare waren asymmetrisch geschnitten und waren mit dem neuartigen Gel von Ortanc besprüht, das es in allen Farben glänzen lies und an seinem Kopf von allen Seiten wegstehen. Seine Nase war von geradem Wuchs, seine Augen funkelten verführerisch, seinen Mund umspielte dieses Lächeln das sie alle wie Motten in die Sonne fliegen lies. Er nickte einen Moment später zufrieden, man sah ihm die durchgezechte Nacht nicht an, und suchte nach seiner Brille. Es war ein altmodischen Teil, das ihn um fünf bis zehn Jahre jünger aussehen lies, er fuhr sich ein paar Mal durch die Haare, das Farbenspiel verschwand und die Haare lagen brav an seinen Kopf, er brachte seinen Augenbrauen durcheinander. Ein griff in die Kommode später hatte er das modische Hemd gegen einen Pullunder getauscht und seinen Aka, eine Art Rock für Männer der seit neuesten überall zu sehen war gegen ein Paar schlecht geschnittene Hosen. Die Sandalen gegen festes Schuhwerk mit den absolut unpassendsten Socken die es gab und dazu eine Krawatte die dem ganzen dem Kick gab. So gekleidet ging er durch den großen, relativ konservativ eingerichteten Vorraum und klopfte energisch an die Zimmertür seines Wohnpartners. "Stephen, zur Hölle wo bleibst du?", schrie er, während er weiter an die Türe hämmerte.  
Von innen kam keine Antwort. "Stephen, ich komm rein!", sagte noch in dem Augenblick in dem er die Klinke hinunterdrückte und eintrat. "Was?", tönte es leise aus dem großen Bett das in der Mitte des abgedunkelten Raumes stand. Auf der Seite war eine riesige Wand mit einem Bildschirm, Drähte führten dorthin und andere Drähte die in den erschiedensten Neonfarben leuchteten zu kleinen Kugeln, die die Festplatte schon vor über 10 Jahre abgelöst hatte. Abgedunkelt liefen Zahlenkombinationen über den Bildschirm.  
Wenn man sich genauer umsah konnte man auch eine Vorrichtung sehen von der aus sich dieser Teil des Zimmers vom Rest abgrenzen lies. Das geschah nur sehr selten, dann wann sie Besuch bekamen. Noel grinste. Das geschah gottseidank nicht oft. Er hasste dieses Versteckspiel. Irgendwo unter der weißen Bettdecke war ein Menschliches Wesen. Noel schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte Stephen das nur vergessen.  
Mit großen Schritten ging er zum Bett und beugte sich über ihn, er verkroch sich noch immer.  
"Wir sind heute bei deinen Eltern zum Essen eingeladen! Und danach drei Monate Abydoss. Vergessen?", erinnerte er ihn vorsichtig.  
"Sind wir nicht!", entgegnete ihm Stephen noch immer schläfrig dennoch sehr grimmig von unterhalb der Decke. "Dann schau mich an, Stephen, glaubst du ernsthaft ich zwäng mich freiwillig in das -ich bin der unschuldigste und unmodischste Junge den es nur gibt- Outfit,  
wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss?" Er klatschte zweimal in dei Hände und die versteckten Lampen im Zimmer begannen langsam heller zu werden. Irgendwann blickten zwei blaue Augen verdeckt von vielen blonden Strähnen von der Bettdecke hinaus und weitete sich in Erkenntnis. "Oh nein, bitte sag das das nicht wahr ist." Noel breitete seine Arme aus und sah in herausfordernd an. Es war eher lächerlich als furchterregend, dennoch wusste Stephen besser. "Oh, Scheiße"  
Stephen setzte sich auf, gähnte ungeniert und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Noch einmal stöhnte er auf dann begab er sich murmelnd zu seiner Dusche. Noel schüttelte noch ein mal den Kopf, Jedes Mal das selbe und verließ den Raum. "Wie viel Zeit hab ich noch?", hörte er keine 3 Minuten später. Er war inzwischen in die Küche gegangen und machte sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. "dbeei Stobunben", rief er mit vollem Mund zurück. und schmierte mit dem sauberen Hemdärmel, seinen Mundwinkel ab. Die Rote Erdbeermarmelade hinterlies Spuren. Noel schluckte.  
"Ich meinte drei Stunden hast du noch"  
Keinen Moment später stürmte Stephen mit seinen fast schon knielangen,  
blonden Haaren, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, auf seinen Freund zu, seine Augen funkelten finster. Doch dann stand er sprachlos vor ihm und nahm sich dann auch ein Marmeladebrot. "Ana", sagte er dann zwischen einem der Bissen, hinter ihm flackerte es und ein eine wunderschöne, braunhaarige Frau erschien, die sich in all ihrer Pracht auf seinen Schoss setze und ihm schöne Augen machte. "Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Liebling?" hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr während sie mit seinen Haaren spielte und ihr Gesicht an seinem 5 Tage Bart rieb. Im Licht der Morgensonne schimmerte sein Bart golden, seine roten Lippen glänzten.

"Leider nicht das, Ana, ich hab keine Zeit dazu. Hättest du mich nicht wecken sollen?" widerstand er ihr. Es war schon vier Jahre das er Ana geschaffen hatte,  
sie war seine rechte Hand, sehr eigenwillig und das beste Suchprogramm das es irgendwo gab. Das er sie angreifen konnte, verdankte er den Star Trek Universum,  
ihn hatte diese ganze Holodeckscheiße immer so interessiert das er es möglich gemacht hatte. Es war teuer gewesen, aber für jemanden der sich überall einschleichen konnte und ein fast schon magisches Gespür für die Volkswirtschaft hatte, war Geld nie ein Problem gewesen. Was ihn jedoch nie davon abgehalten hatte mit seinem Vater um sein Taschengeld zu kämpfen. "Ich hätte dich erst in 10 Minuten geweckt, Stephen. Aber Schnuckel," ihr Kosename für Noel, der sie mit einem seiner Lächeln belohnte, "ist mir zuvor gekommen. Und ich hätte einen besseren Morgen für dich auf Lager gehabt." fuhr sie mit tiefer Stimmer fort. Dann sah sie noch mal zu Noel und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Noel stand auf und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. Ana verzog ihren schöngeformten, roten Mund und griff sich aus der Luft einen Morgenmantel, während sie einen Misslaut von sich gab. "Schnuckel, du schaust ja wirklich schrecklich aus.", erwähnte sie verstimmt. "Danke, man muss seinem Image ja treu bleiben, nicht?" Ein jugendliches Lachen begleitete seine entschuldigende dennoch rechtfertigende Geste, Ana nickte wissend. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn die netten Eltern von Schnuckel, Stephen und Natasha hinter die Fassaden blickten. "Ja da hast du recht. Soll ich deine Schwester wecken gehen?" Noel und Stephen blickten beide gleichzeitig erstaunt auf. "Natasha ist schon hier?" ergriff die Brillenschlange das Wort und nickte dann.

"Weck sie auf. Danke Ana." "Du kannst dann restoren, meine Süße" Ana nickte und ging in Natashas Zimmer das am weitesten hinten in dem Loft war. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatten die beiden Männer ihren Blick wieder von dem Gesäß der Dame abgewandt und ihr Interesse für das Frühstück stieg wieder.

"Geiles Teil, Stephen, echt geiles Teil diese Ana. Kann das jeden Morgen nur wiederholen. Eine deiner besten Arbeiten." "Das kannst du laut sagen", entgegnete Stephen grinsend. "Sie hat jetzt einen Freund." Noel hustete halb erstickt vor Schreck. "Bitte!" "Nein ernsthaft,  
ich befürchte ja wenn wir wiederkommen rennen ein paar Kinder durch diese Wohnung." "Entschuldige mich sie ist ein Programm, sie kann doch nicht so realistisch sein! Oder?" Stephen sah Noel erstaunt an. "Sie wollte das"  
erklärte er ihm dann. " ICH misch mich da nicht ein"  
"Du bist komisch. Nimmst das mit der persönlichen Freiheit echt viel zu ernst.  
"Noel war wirklich perplex.  
"Das sagst gerade du, aber sag mir lieber was hast du gestern noch so gemacht,  
die bist früh zurück. Es ist erst zehn"  
"Gelernt, meine Anatomiekenntnisse verbessert und soviel gesoffen wie schon lang nicht mehr. Wenn ich mir vorstelle das wir die nächsten 3 Monate versauern werden, würde ich mir am liebsten die Zet geben. Kannst mir glauben." Stephen nickte verständnisvoll. Ihr Urlaub in Freiheit war mit Semesterende vorbei, was würde er nicht dafür geben das die Universität ein Semester erst nach ein,  
zwei Jahren beenden könnte. "Kannst du laut sagen. 3 Monate, verdammt. Und dann noch auf Abydoss. Was gäbe ich nicht dafür wenn es wenigstens die Erde wäre. Aber Abydoss. Skaara wird mich wieder mit den Scheißkristallen nerven, ich sag dir es geht mich so an"  
Er holte sich aus der Kätezone etwas Milch.  
"Ahh ich hasse es", fluchte er dann los, während etwas seiner Milch auf seinem Bart hängen blieb, "warum bin ich nicht schon 19. Ich kann mich in jedes verdammte System der Welt reinhacken, ich verdien mir nebenbei als Sicherheitsprogrammierer ein heiden Geld, verdammt noch mal, ich zahl hier diese Wohnung für uns drei und nicht das kleine Loch das wir uns mit dem Geld unserer Eltern leisten könnten, und trotzdem muss ich da mitgehen." Er schlug wütend auf den Tisch ein. Noel kannte das schon alles und aß unbeeindruckt weiter. "Sag mir, das ist doch echt scheiße. Ich bin erst 15, ich sag dir es regt mich ja so auf..." Eine weiche Hand legte sich auf seine bloße Schulter und rote Locken fielen in sein Blickfeld. "Jetzt verfall mir mal nicht vor lauter Selbstmitleid, es könnte uns schlechter gehen.", schmeichelte ihm Natasha und beruhigte ihn langsam. Stephen atmete durch und hatte sich wieder gefangen. Er drehte seine Kopf zur Seite und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Und wie wars?" fragte er sie, während sie es sich auf seinem Schoss häuslich einrichtete. Sie trug ein enges Top, und weitere Hosen, so dass man ihre Figur nicht auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte. Auch sie hatte eine Brille auf der Nase, es war eines der roten Modelle die sich über das Ganze Sichtfeld von einem Ohr zum anderen hin spannten und eng an der Haut anlagen. "Ich hab die Miete für drei Jahre gewonnen." gab sie kurz zurück und fiel auch über das Marmeladebrot her.  
"Wo waren denn die Kämpfe?" fragte Noel interessiert, als er sich aus dem Autokaffe, der gleich in der Nähe des Tisches stand, einen Cappuccino drückte.

"Tokio"  
"Dann bist du heute ja schon lange geflogen. Eine 3/4 Stunde?" Natasha nickte.  
"Ja, es hat sich abgesehen vom Geld her echt gelohnt. Bei den Einzelkämpfen war einer der war so gut wie ihr beide zusammen. Nicht so gut wie Meister Tealc,  
aber ziemlich nah dran. Hat mal wieder Spaß gemacht, gegen so jemanden zu kämpfen." erklärte sie dann grinsend. "Aber die nächsten 3 Monate wieder die kleine brav, Biologie studierende Tochter zu spielen, mag nicht mehr." Noel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Nein Natasha, das haben wir doch schon lange besprochen, wenn wir ihnen von unserem"  
"Ach, komm schon, seitdem ich vor jetzt knapp vier Jahren den Jaffa zerfetzt habe, nimmt mir das sowieso keiner mehr ab, dieses .--- Getue. Und euch tut es auch nicht gut"  
Sie blickte ihren Freunden tief in die Augen.  
"Du vögelst jeden Tag mit jemanden anderen und besucht es nebenbei deine Physikvorlesungen und deine Wirtschaftskundescheiße, und daheim spielst du den Unschuldsengel. Ich bin es einfach leid." sie wandte ihren Blick zu Stephen.  
"Und du, ich bitte dich, du bist kein Stück besser als mein Bruder, naja vielleicht ein bisschen." Sie grinste verlegen zu ihrem Bruder, der nahm es gelassen. Natasha holte tief Luft. "Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr. Und irgendwie spüre ich es, in diesem Abydossurlaub, wird sich viel ändern. Ich spür das einfach. "  
Sie stand auf und drehte sich noch einmal zu den Burschen um. "Keine Angst, diese eine Mal spiel ich noch mit. So lange es mir Spaß macht.  
Ach, ich werde die Wohnung vermissen, Ana passt doch auf?" Stephen nickte.  
"Gut! Ich werde packen. Solltet ihr auch. Ich denke sie lassen uns nicht einfach so dazwischen wieder nach Hause fliegen. Schließlich haben sie uns schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen"  
Das klang einleuchtend.  
Die Männer standen wortlos auf und gingen packen.  
Knapp 2 Stunden später hatten sie alles zusammen was sie brauchten,  
verabschiedeten sich von Ana und fuhren zum Flughafen. Es war sehr hell dort die Sonne schien durch die überlebensgroßen bunten Scheiben der Ankunftshalle, dort wo keine Werbetafeln das Licht stahlen. In riesengroßen Anzeigetafeln wurde für den oder diesen Kandidaten der jeweiligen Gruppierung geworben, die der Anen und CHOR. Es waren im großen und ganzen nur zwei von ihnen wirklich interessant. Je nach dem wer von ihnen gewinnen würde,  
hätte die nächsten 10 Jahre das sagen in der interstellaren Außenpolitik und was nur die wenigsten wussten, der Gewinner würde der neue Oberfuzzi des Star Gate Centers werden. - das war ein heißes Pflaster. Im Flugzeug wurde das auch nicht besser, es war so vollgepackt wie schon lange nicht. Für die nächste halbe Stunde setzten die Geister der Drei vollkommen und ganz aus und sie träumten von ruhigen Tagen. Nach der Landung wurde es dann endlich besser und ruhiger, die Vertreter die ihnen während des Fluges alles möglich anschwatzen wollten, verschwanden hin zu einem anderen Flugzeug und schon standen sie den nächsten Wesen gegenüber das sie nicht erwartet hatten. Gekleidet in einen dunkelroten Aka mit einem sandgelben Oberteil empfing sie Meister Tealc vorne beim Flughafeneingang. Das goldene Siegel Aphovis glänzte auf seiner Stirn, er hieß sie willkommen mit einen seiner schon berühmt berüchtigten Nicken. Natasha betrachtete ihn wortlos, fand das er wohl ziemlich heiß war, und schüttelte dann entsetzt den Kopf. Das hatte sie nicht gerade gedacht! Oh,  
naja was sollte es schon, sie umarmte ihn herzlich. Noel und Stephen taten es ihr nach. Sie waren immer noch sprachlos. "War der Flug von solcher Anstrengung, das ihr mir kein Wort zu vernehmen gestattet?"fragte Tealc ein wenig später als sie in seinem Wagen zu dem Haus der O' Neils fuhren. "Ich schätze," brach dann Noel zu erst das Wort, "wir hatten nicht erwartet dich so zu sehen, Meister Tealc"  
"Steht dir aber gut", fügte Natasha leise hinzu, Tealc sah weiter auf die Strasse. "Es war eure Schwester die mich zu diesem Kauf zwang. Sagte etwas von einer Schade für die gesamte Menschheit die im Universum verteilt ist." Das klang nach Cassandra.  
Tealc blickte in den Rückspiegel und musterte Noel. "Du wirst wohl der nächste sein, Sohn von Daniel und Janet.", ergänzte er dann noch. Noel sah gekränkt auf. Dann lachte er. Der Rest der Fahrt war wortreicher. Tealc fragte sie über ihren Schulerfolg aus, ob sie ja genug trainiert hatten und wie es ihnen in Los Angeles ergangen war. Sie waren dann auch schon bald an dem Haus am See angekommen, in dem die O'Neills ihre Zelte niedergeschlagen hatten. Bevor sie jedoch aussteigen konnten, hielt sie Tealc zurück und sah sie ermahnend an. "Ihr wart schmerzlich vermisst die letzte Zeit, zeigt euren Eltern nicht das ihr anscheinend so unwohl in eurer Haut fühlt, jedenfalls nicht gleich. Das würde ihnen das Herz brechen." Ertappt senkten die drei ihre Blicke. Woher wusste Meister Tealc das schon wieder. Er war wirklich der einzige der sie durchblicken konnte, sah wenn sie... es war ihnen einfach unverständlich. Noch bevor sie antworten konnten war Samantha und Janet schon zu dem Auto gelaufen, hinter ihnen der Rest der Familie. Sie waren alle hier. Alle. Das würden lange Tage werden.

Es waren lange Tage geworden, kaum einem Moment in denen nicht irgendein Familienmitglied an ihnen hang und sie über ihre Zeit in der Stadt der Engel ausfragte. "Und Natasha hast du einen Freund?" fragte Janet ihre Tochter unvermittelt am Essenstisch. Die Gespräche rundherum verebbten wie bei einem Stromausfall so schnell, alle blickte zu ihr. Die Fragen der Fragen wie jedes verdammte Jahr.  
Und wie jedes verdammte Jahr, war Natascha nicht geneigt darauf eine Antwort zu geben.  
"Mom..." Natasha verdrehte ihre Auge, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. Wer blöde Fragen stellte würde dumme Antworten ernten. Wie ertappt atmete sie aus und kaute an ihrer Unterlippe. "Um ehrlich zusein Mom. Ja ich habe einen Freund." "Kenne ich ihn?" Oh nein das schon wieder, alle gingen davon aus das sie und Stephen was miteinander hätten, weil sie ja zusammenlebten. Sie würde dem jetzt eine Ende setzten. "Ja klar, es würde mich wundern wenn du Stephen plötzlich nicht mehr kennen würdest." Der hörte entsetzt auf zu Kauen, Noel sah ihn fassungslos an, er hätte es ihm doch sagen können, diese Zornvene auf Daniels Kopf erschien, und überhaupt atmete jeder nur bedingt.  
"Und damit du dir die Peinlichkeit der Frage ersparen kannst, ja Mom ich liebe ihn, schlafe mit ihm und wir sind nicht verlobt. Überhaupt seit dem wir weg sind haben wir überhaupt nicht anderes getan als miteinander zu vögeln und .  
ach Mom. Wann begreifst du es endlich, ich und Stephen ist so wie ich und Noel.  
Sie sind beide wie Brüder für mich." Sie sah überlegen in die Runde. Nach einigen Momente hob Janet an aber lies es doch sein, Noel hatte inzwischen begonnen zu grinsen und Stephen war nicht mehr ganz so blass. Das war knapp gewesen. Er würde nie etwas mit Natasha beginnen, schon erst mal nicht weil er wirklich nur wie eine Schwester für sie empfand und zweitens weil er nie,  
niemals Daniel erbost vor sich haben wollte. Es hatte keiner geahnt aber die Geburt seiner Tochter hatte aus dem einst so ruhigen Mann eine Glucke gemacht,  
die jedem der seinem Engel auch nur zu nah kam den Lebensmut raubte. Außerdem und das war vielleicht der wichtigste Grund, sie war verrückt, und für ein paar schöne Stunden würde er sich sicher nicht mit ihr einlassen.  
Oder dem dann sicher plötzlich entstehenden Brudersyndroms von Noel das in gegen irgendeine Wand nageln und zur plötzlichen Auflösung seiner Eingeweide beitragen würde. Er war doch nicht verrückt. Jedenfalls nicht so verrückt.

Jack sah seinem Sohn verwundert in die Augen. Tobias grinste ihn jedoch nur an.

"Wir waren ne ziemlich wilde Gruppe von Freunden, Dad. Aber das habt ihr nicht gesehen." Er blickte in den Weiher. "Ich weiß nicht aber es erschien mir immer richtig so etwas wie ein Doppelleben zu führen, gleich wie Natsha und Noel auch. Vielleicht liegt es uns ja im Blut, wer weiß?" "Aber eines hattet ihr schon verstanden", er fuhr mit einem weisen Lächeln fort, "nämlich das wir anders waren. Schon sehr früh erwachsen, viel zu klug als es uns gut tun könnte und viel zu gutaussehend." Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild im Wasser und schüttelte nach ein paar langen Blicken fast schon niedergeschlagen den Kopf. Nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, mehr war nicht mehr von sich übriggeblieben. Wo war das Leben in seinen Augen geblieben, an das er sich erinnerte einmal sein Eigen genannt zu haben? Weg. Wie so vieles weg. Alles weg. Früher hatte er nur darüber lachen können, aber er stimmte.  
Man weiß erst was man an den Sachen hat, wenn sie nicht mehr da sind.  
"Junge, geht es dir gut?" Diese besorgte Frage zerrte ihn aus dem Dunkel seiner Gedanken. "Nein, es geht mir nicht gut, Dad. Aber weder ich noch sonst wer wird daran etwas ändern können." Wütend schmiss er einen Stein in den Weiher, das Wasser spritze weit und sein Spiegelbild wurde von heftigen konzentrischen Kreisen zerstört. "Das bin ich, Dad.", flüsterte er kaum lauter als ein Windhauch, als er mit fast zitternder Hand, auf das Wasser zeigte. "Mehr ist von mir nicht mehr übrig geblieben"  
Er konnte seinem Vater nicht sagen, was er war. Dass jedes Mal wenn er eine Waffe sah damit kämpfen musste sie nicht gegen sich selbst oder anderes zu richten. Dass wenn er seiner Frau in die Augen blickte sie leiden lassen wollte,  
ihr Schmerzen zufügen und ihren zarten Körper mit seinen Stößen brechen wollte. Dass er jede Sekunde die er hier verbrachte, mehr und mehr merkte, dass die Zeit in den Sarkophagen in mehr zerstört hatte als er zugeben wollte, dass von seiner Seele nicht mehr viel übriggeblieben war. Und das schlimmste von allen, er wollte es gar nicht anders. Er wollte so sein, er hatte es schon gewollt bevor er so überhaupt gewesen war.  
Jack wollte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch Tobias wich aus und warf ihn so schnell das er es gar nicht glauben konnte auf den Boden. Der blonde Hüne beugte sich mit versteinerten Gesicht, die Sonne im Rücken, über seinen Vater und hob ihn am Kragen in die Höhe. "Ich bin ein gefährliches Wesen, Vater." Seine Stimme klang tief und grollend,  
Jack konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, es war voller Schatten. Der Junge machte ihm Angst.  
Langsam lies ihn Tobias wieder sinken, seine Augen geschlossen. Noch gab es einen Teil der dem widerstehen konnte. Das letzte das ihn von all dem Unterschied was er hasste. Etwas was seine Seele noch immer im unerbittehrlichen Griff hielt und selbst den Sarkophag überlebt hatte. Und Es wollte hinaus.  
Endlich wieder hinaus. "Tut mir leid, wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", flüsterte er dann leise und setze sich neben ihn. "Das sehe ich.", erwiderte Jack als er sich aufsetzte und sich die Erde von seinem Gewand strich.  
"Jeder kann mal die Kontrolle verlieren, passiert den Besten." Tobias schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dad, wenn ich die Kontrolle verloren hätte, wärst du tot." Und das war wahr.

"Ich wollte das du Angst hast und verstehst was ich bin. "  
Jack sah in überrascht an. Dann grinste er nur. "Angst hatte ich schon mal, Junge. Kein Wunder dass man ein solches Kopfgeld auf euch ausgesetzt habt"  
"Jetzt hast du es verstanden Dad.", erwiderte nach einigen Momenten. Tobias grinste zurück. Warum ihn mit der Wahrheit zerstören, wenn es so auch ging. Er würde noch viel schlimmer werden wenn er seine Seele wieder für sich hatte. Viel schlimmer. Und nur das lies ihn das alles aushalten. Endlich wieder sein für was er geboren war zu sein. Es war doch so, sie hatten es all die Jahre nicht herausgefunden, warum sollte er jetzt plötzlich etwas daran ändern. Aber nun wusste dieser Mann, der irgendwann einmal sein Vater sein würde, schon mehr als dieser jemals wissen wird. Höchstwahrscheinlich jedenfalls.  
Schließlich kannte Tobias nur einen kleinen Teil der Zukunft. Glaubte er jedenfalls.

Kapitel Acht ------------

ALoa Hi, ist euch auch so heiß. Ich sitze in meiner kurzen jean da, nur Spagethtishirt, und schwitze mich halb zu Tode. Auf jeden Fall hier ist mein neues Kapitel, viel Spass beim Lesen, ich wünsch euch einen Eistee und ein kühles Plätzchen.  
Maria

Ps: He Raba danke für dein Kommie, freu mich schon aufs nächste.

Kapitel 8

Wie er es hasste wenn die Kälte ihn umfing. Wie er es liebte alle die Sterne an sich vorbeirasen zu sehen, die Farben, das Schauspiel dass sich seinen Augen bot wenn er zwischen den Welten reiste. Und dann so plötzlich wie es begann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, von einem langen Moment zu dem anderen hin stand er in dem Gateraum von Abydoss.  
Keine Sekunde später traten auch Stephen und seine kleine Schwerster aus wasserähnlichen, funkelnden Horizont des Japaai, Frost an ihren Augenbrauen und Ohren, überall an ihren Kleidern verteilt, Natasha sah so aus als würde sie in jedem Moment loskotzen. Fürsorglich nahm er die bleiche Frau bei der Hand und brachte sie ein paar Meter weg von dem Stargate, sie setzte sich dankbar an die trockene, sandfarbene Wand und legte ihren Kopf zwischen die aufgestellten Beine um den Drang des Erbrechens entgegenzutreten. Noel sah sich im Raum um. Komisch es war keiner gekommen um sie abzuholen, es gab keine Wachen und überhaupt: Wie wollten die sich hier verteidigen, sie hatten noch nicht mal eine Iris!  
Leise und auf Rollen kam schließlich ihr Gepäck durch das Gate, Noel tat sich nicht noch einmal den Gefallen zu seiner Schwester und seinem besten Freund hin zu schauen um dann den Kopf zu schütteln. Meine Güte er verstand ja das Natasha 4 Koffer mitbrachte aber das Stephen das noch toppte, mit einem zusätzlichen fünften(!) Koffer, da stimmte doch etwas nicht mit diesem Typen,  
also wirklich. Fünf Koffer!  
Er griff sich kurz an seinen 30 Kg schweren Rucksack und konnte es sich dann doch nicht nehmen den Kopf zu schütteln. Also fünf Koffer, bei allen toten Götter, mehr als eine 2 Liter Flasche Feuchtigkeitscreme, ein bisschen Gewand,  
3 Päckchen Haarkur, Rasierschaum für sensible Haut und eine schöne UVA und B abweisende Sonnenbrille brauchte man doch wirklich nicht. Den Rest konnte sich man doch wirklich von seinem besten Buddy leihen!  
Dann hörte er Schritte, na endlich.

Thomas, von seinen Freunden hier auf Abydoss einfach nur Tomas :To-maas  
genannt hatte sich verspätet. Oh, die Kleine würde ihm die Haut über Nacken ziehen! Verdammt!  
Er lies die wütend rufenden Menschen hinter sich und raste mit einem Affentempo, jedenfalls einem Affentempo für ihn, hin zur Pyramide und trat keine 15 Minuten später, in die steinernen Hallen ein. Es war, selbst nach all den Jahren die er hier lebte, ein majestätischer Anblick das ihm dieses Gebäude bot, allein die Vorstellung wie alt es schon war und wie furchtbar klein er im Gegensatz dazu war lies ihn einen Moment innehalten und verstummen. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder, verdammt, das auch gerade ihm das passieren musste. So eine gewaltige Sandflohscheisse!  
Leise ging er durch die hohen Hallen hin zum Gateraum und sah dort schon 3 Leute warten. Die Madchen war Natasha, ein Blonder, Stephen, der würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen mit StepHen :Stepp-Hen angeredet zu werden, ging es ihm in einem Anflug von Heiterkeit durch den Kopf, und dann war noch Noel, beschrieben als unscheinbarer Kerl. "Sorry, Leute, das ich zu spät komme, aber ich musste einer Freundin aus der Patsche helfen, ihr entschuldigt doch das ich mich setzte aber ich bin hierher gelaufen und meine Kondi ist miserabel." Er setzte sich und begann erst jetzt schwer zu atmen. Nach ein paar Minuten stand er dann auf, die Drei hatten sich in dieser Zeit nicht gerührt und ihn angestarrt, er grüßte sie. "Ich bin Tomas, eurer Führer durch die verlorenen Welt." Sie starrten ihn weiter an, nur jetzt entgeistert. "Du bist ein Tauuri!" fragte einer dann, nun es war wohl StepHen, nicht? Ein langer Lulatsch, mit noch längeren blonden Haaren, einen Fünf-Tage Bart, in seinem Ohr einen silbernen, breiten Ohrring und einem weiten Lächeln das einem die Haare aufstehen lies, so ... anderes war es. "Irgendwie ja, irgendwie nein.", antwortete er dann schließlich, "Ich leb hier zwar schon seitdem ich fünf bin, also 12 Jahre, kurz nach den Listrn-Massaker hergezogen. War keine schöne Zeit damals." Er sah kurz zu dem Gepäck und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Noel nickte nur seinen Kollegen an und auch dieser wusste woran er jetzt denken musste. Arka und Niko waren da gestorben. Gott waren die beiden tough gewesen.  
"Ist das alles?" fuhr er dann mit einem Blick auf das Gepäck fort. "Die meisten Tauuri die hierher kommen nehmen mehr mit! Schnappt euch das was ihr tragen könnt, den Rest werden Kor und Niu zu euren Zimmern schaffen." Er stand auf,  
nahm einen der Koffer in die Hand und ging voraus. "Los kommt schon, die Kleine wird sich sicher schon fragen wo ich mit euch bleibe, hopp hopp." stachelte er sie an. Sie standen schulterzuckend auf und folgten ihm hinaus in die Sonne.

Es war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen sich passend anzuziehen, sinnierte Stephen, als er unter einem dunklen, dünnen gazeähnlichen Umhang durch die heiße Sand stampfte und missmutig darüber nachdachte, dass er seine Sonnenbrille natürlich vergessen hatte. Ihr Führer, hatte ihnen bei der Ankunft allen die Sprache verschlagen. Anstatt des erwartetes Großempfangs, auf den sie sich jetzt schon seit Wochen vorbereiteten um ja nicht die Nerven zu verlieren, wurden sie endlich einmal ohne großes Tra-ra, ..oh seht, das sind also eure Kinder, nein, ganz die Eltern... als Kinder der SG-1 in alle Arme der unterschiedlichsten Wesen geworfen sondern einfach nur abgeholt, keine Sonderbehandlung. Im Grossen und Ganzen, abgezogen der damit entfallenden Schönheiten die sich sonst in sein Bett drängten, war das noch nicht mal schlecht. Tomas, so hieß der Kerl, der vielleicht gerade mal 2 Jahre älter war als sie und noch richtig grün hinter den Ohren aussah, strahlte verflucht viel Selbstvertrauen aus. Stephen war sich sicher dass dieses schwarzhaarige Gerippe,  
das da die weiten Dünen vor ihnen, mit einem seiner Koffer, durch den Sand schlurfte, jedes Mädchen im Umkreis einiger Hundert Meilen flachgelegt haben musste, denn woher sonst könnte ein solches Inneres Strahlen sonst noch herkommen? Stephen mochte ihn jedenfalls auf Anhieb. Stephen drehte sich kurz um und amüsierte sich, heute nicht zum ersten Mal,  
über den Anblick den Noel bot, es war wirklich zum Schreien komisch. Noel hatte sich, ganz seine offizielle Art, in seine ausgelatschten Schuhe geschmissen,  
trug, eine alte, fast schon antike Hose, aus, natürlich, weißen Segeltuch, ein langärmliges T-Shirt, mit einem - Rettet die Wale - Bedruck, allein schon das Tomas sich drüber nicht gelacht hatte, zeichnete ihn aus, dazu noch einen weitkrempigen Hut, in einen ausgewaschenen Braun, so undefinierbar hässlich das es dem Erscheinungsbild seines Freundes wirklich den Richtigen Kick gab, und um den Ganzen den letzten Schliff zu geben, auf seine Rote Hornbrille geklippt ein paar Sonnengläser, die auf der Seite in Silber gerahmt waren. Eins musste man Noel ja lassen, er ging in dieser "geschmacklos" Nummer richtig auf. Er fragte sich ernsthaft was für schräge Outfits er sich noch zurechtgelegt hatte! Und das Beste war immer an der ganzen Sache, das hatte er nun schon öfters erlebt,  
Noel konnte sich jederzeit aus den hässlichen Teilen etwas zusammensuchen, das jeden Kerl und jede Frau, die an Männern interessiert waren, im Umkreis von 100 Metern zum Glühen bringen würde.  
Und wie schon so oft dankte er Gott dafür das Kira Ann sich das Stille und brave TochterImage zum Eigen gemacht hatte, das beinhaltete wenigstens Stilsicherheit in ihrer Kleiderwahl. Was sie heute wie schon so oft unter Beweis stellte. Sie trug ein langärmliges, dünntuchiges, dunkelblaues Kleid das ihre Figur betonte und bis zu ihren Knöcheln ging, dazu unterschenkelhohe,  
geschnürte Stiefel, mit leichten Absatz, und am Kopf einen auch weitkrempigen,  
aber viel wohlgeformteren Sonnenhut aus Stroh, in ebendieser Farbe. Sie schleppte ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken zwei ihrer Koffer neben sich her. Stephen überlegte sich welcher Idiot einmal gesagt hatte nichts sei mehr sexy als eine junge wohlgeformte Frau in Strapsen, denn könnte dieser Saftsack Natasha jetzt sehen würde es ihm die Schuhe ausziehen. Gott, sie war wirklich heiß. Er sah wieder nach vorne und stampfte weiter. Fünf Minuten später viel ihm ein dass er der Idiot gewesen war, vergangenen Mittwoch Abend als er und Noel im angesagtesten Club, "Nirvana" so hieß das Etablissement, eingekehrt waren um Abschied von der gesegneten Welt fernab ihrer Eltern, diesem Paradies für kleine und große Gauner und Liebhaber, zu zelebrieren. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an viel, aber er war sich ganz sicher das Champagner und Honigtau eine wichtige Rolle spielten. "Was kann man hier denn so machen, Abends meine ich?" fragte er dann unvermittelt, Tomas blieb vor ihm stehen, stellte den Koffer in den Sand, zog sich den Riemen seiner Feldflasche über die Schulter, nahm einen tiefen Schluck und reichte die Flasche dann zu ihm weiter. Stephen nahm dankend an und reichte sie nach hinten zurück. Als das Wasser die Runde gegangen war, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige endlich.  
"Mehr als man denken könnte, ehrlich. Hin und wieder lässt die Kleine ein paar DJs gaten, aber meistens haben wir das, was ihr wohl traditionell nennen würdet. Gutes Essen, gut gelaunte Mädls, riesige Feuer, die in den Himmel hinaufzucken. Auch Restaurants, ein paar Spieler kannst du auch treffen, wir haben ein Cinema3D und ein normales Kino, wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich lieber auf einer warmen Decke im Sand, oder auf den flachen Dächern der Häuser liege und mir die Sterne anschaue"  
"Du redest lange nichts, dann aber viel auf einmal?" entgegnete Natasha auf diese Ausführung , und wischte sich mit einem ihrer lange Ärmel beruhigend über das Gesicht.  
"Meistens schon." antwortete Tomas trocken. "Los jetzt trinkt jeder von euch noch 'nen Schluck Wasser und dann gehen wir weiter, ist nimma weit." Er selbst nahm auch noch einen tiefen Schluck und ging dann weiter. Noel zuckte mit den Schultern, scheinbar das wenige was er heute gewillt war zu tun. Seine Gedanken hingen wohl immer noch bei Niko. War lange her das er sich an die zwei erinnerte hatte. Niko und Arka, die zwei coolsten Typen die jemals auf Abydoss gewandelt waren. Ihnen zu Ehren hatte damals Stephen begonnen seine Haare länger wachsen zu lassen, wie alt war er da gewesen, sieben Noel erinnerte sich noch gerne daran, es war bei einen inrtrafamiliären Essen gewesen als Onkel Jack mit der Wahrheit herausgerückt war, er und Stephen waren aufgesprungen und in sein Zimmer gelaufen. Eigentlich komisch, aber er und Stephen hatten damals ganz genau verstanden was tot hieß, nämlich das sie ihre Helden, die immer so nett mit ihnen waren, niemals wiedersehen konnten.  
Erstaunlich an was man sich so alles erinnert, ging es Noel nun durch den Kopf,  
während er einen Fuß nach dem Andern in den heißen Sand setzte, wirklich erstaunlich.

Irgendwann waren sie dann endlich angekommen, nahmen sie eben mal an. Es war ein kleines "Haus", außerhalb der Stadt, einstöckig, nur wenige Fenster, sehr sandfarben. Immer wieder waren Kinderstimmen zu hören, die aufgeregt miteinander in dieser melodiösen Sprache Abydoss unterhielten und lachten, aber es waren auch Stimmen darunter die von Älteren, vielleicht ihr Alter. Natasha fühlte sich nach diesem kleinen dreiviertelstündigen Spaziergang durch die Sonne wieder besser, die frische Luft hatte ihr gut getan nach diesem katastrophalen Wurmlocherlebnis, dass wenn sie sich nur daran erinnerte, das Essen von heute Morgen wieder hoch trieb. Wurmlöcher! Warum nur Wurmlöcher! Aber es war ja sowieso klar gewesen, das sie, von allen Dingen die ihren Vater so unverwechselbar machten, gerade sie (und nicht Noel!), diese Form der Reisekrankheit erben musste. Himmel, es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Nicht genug das dieser kleine, unnütze, faule auf der Haut liegende, ihre Freundinnen verführender Kerl immer damit angab dass Er bei Onkel Harsesis gelernt hatte und das ganze Schwebezeug beherrschte während sie nur superstark war. In drei Teufels Namen was nutze ihr das wenn jeder Junge der dahinter kam mehr oder weniger schreiend davon lief. Wenn sie wenigstens einmal einen Kerl abbekommen würde, nicht nur immer er. Das war zum Haare ausraufen. Und Stephen war kein Stück besser, Gott, die Direktorin der Uni und die Stellvertreterin.  
Zugleich!  
Wo waren die guten Jungen die sie verführten, verdammt noch mal. War das den zuviel verlangt, einmal einen Kerl der nicht die Beine unter die Hand nahm oder ein miserabler Liebhaber war. Sie gab es ja zu, solche Kerle waren rar aber nichts desto trotz musste es sie doch geben. Himmel!  
Warum nur nicht für sie?  
Sie schaute wütend auf und schlug ihren Bruder gleich mal einen über den Kopf,  
der sowie dieser schwarzhaarige Tomas mit den braunen Augen und dem netten Lächeln (brauchte sich nicht mal ansatzweise in ihre Nähe zu trauen) und Stephen sahen sie überrascht an, sagten dann aber nichts. Noel drehte sich noch nicht einmal um, wusste er doch genau das sie allen Grund hatte wütend zu sein.  
Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden war relativ groß, groß genug um das Gepäck in die Ecke zu stellen und immer noch groß auszusehen, Lehmwände und Boden. Es war ein Vorraum mit ein paar Stühlen zum Sitzen, sie platzierte sich in eine Ecke, außerdem gab es einen Tisch, eine türähnliche Öffnung die weiter hin das Haus führte, die Tür hinaus war aus einem Holzähnlichen Material, stand nun aber weit offen. Tomas erklärte nachdem sie fragte, dass die Tür und die Fensterläden nur bei einem Sandsturm geschlossen wurden, Diebe, so ging er auf ihre weiterführende Frage ein, waren nicht so dumm gerade aus diesem Haus etwas zu nehmen. Überhaupt, erklärte er mit Schalk in den Augen, hätte die Kleine hier soweit, zumindest unter den Jungen, alles im Griff. Die Alten hatte Skaara unter guter Aufsicht. Natürlich gab es hin und wieder kleinerer Delikte, aber das passierte sehr selten. "Und auf was warten wir denn nun eigentlich, Tomas, Führer durch die verlorene Welt?" fragte Natasha scharf, als sich nach fünf Minuten noch immer nichts getan hatte, sie war noch immer wütend, sie hatte Hunger und überhaupt verstand sie nicht wieso in aller Welt sie hier warten mussten.  
Tomas der sich gerade mit Noel und Stephen eine Unterhaltung über das Nachtleben dieser Gegend unterhielt, sah sie an und seine Augen wurden groß. Er nahm seine Wasserflasche, schmiss sie ihr zu, entschuldigte sich und ging in das Haus weiter hinein. "Jònè Tomas" hörten sie ihn dann leise durch die Wände, eine hohe, aber ruhige Stimme sagte etwas sie soweit wie "Aha. Du bist spät"  
Es folgte eine weitere Aussprache, zu leise um sie zu verfolgen, doch die Drei die mit gespitzten Ohren zuhörten, vernahmen immer wieder ein paar Worte von Tomas, besonders die in Zusammenhang mit einem gewissen Frac, jedenfalls nahmen sie an das Frac ein Name war, waren hasserfüllt. Es folgte eine längere Rede der hohen Stimme, von der sie auch mal annahmen,  
dass sie einfach dieser Kleinen gehörte, vom der Tomas immer wieder gesprochen hatte. Dann waren da Schritte und Tomas kam, gleichzeitig mit einem niedergeschlagenen und erfreuten Blick wieder, wie er das schaffte war Natasha ein Rätsel, neben ihm ein kleines Mädchen. Recht ungewöhnlich wie es Natasha gleich auffiel.  
Hübsch auf eine exotische Weise, dunkel Haut, blonde Haare bis zu den Schultern, die Kleine hatte eine gewisse angeborene Anmut. Das Mädchen redete noch immer leise auf ihn ein, nun auf Abydoss, er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und nickte immer, wenn auch verbissen. Schließlich sah sie ihn ein weiteres Mal an, er grinste breit und klopfte ihr dann auf die Schulter. "Bist ein Prachtmädl, Kleine, ich geh sofort zu deinem Dad und werde um die Erlaubnis für Frac bitten. Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Leute!", sagte er dann zu ihnen Dreien gewandt, "Die Kleine hält Richttag, das dürft ihr auf keinen Fall verpassen. Bis dann." Und mit diesen Worten war er auch schon abgedüst,  
Richtung Stadt.  
Und sie waren mit der Kleinen alleine im Vorraum.

Es kam Stephen vor als würde dieses Kind ihn und die anderen Beiden mit einem Blick bis zu den Knochen untersuchen und sich ein Bild von ihnen machen, das der Wahrheit entsprach. Es war ihm unangenehm. Das Mädchen da unten konnte er nicht leiden. So viel war mal sicher. "Ihr seit sicher hungrig, bitte, kommt mit." sagte das Mädchen, das selbst Natasha nur bis über die Brust reichte und ihm selbst gerade Mal bis zum Bauchnabel, naja ein bisschen höher vielleicht auch noch. Natasha lies sich das kein zweites Mal sagen, sprang fast schon vom Stuhl auf (sie war in ihrer fiesen Stimmung, wie er und Noel es nannten) der ihr als Zufluchtsort gedient hatte und wartete wie ein kleiner Hund darauf das das Mädchen sie endlich hinein lies. Die jedoch drehte sich noch nicht um sondern schien über etwas nachzudenken. Es dauerte einen Moment dann ging sie aber doch zurück woher sie gekommen war. Sie gingen durch 2 Räume, in keinem waren Menschen sondern nur Bücher, so viele Bücher, hatte er so weit er sich erinnerte in so kleinen Räumen noch nicht gesehen. Und dann kamen sie in die Küche, am Boden spielten drei Kindern mit Murmeln, eine schon alte Frau kochte etwas Reisartiges am Herd, der anscheinend mit Strom zu funktionieren schien. Komisch, er hatte keine Stromleitung gesehen. Ihn beschäftigten nicht länger die Fragen, was das eigentlich für ein komisches, kleines Mädchen war, oder woher der Strom kam, sondern kam zu Schluss, das er Hunger hatte und es ihm nicht aufgefallen war. Und dort, mitten im Raum, ein Tisch, oben auf Essen. Es war nichts Besonderes,  
nur etwas von diesem Fastreiszeug und Milch, aber es war genau das worauf er jetzt Lust hatte. Sie setzen sich hin, bedankten sich und begannen zu Essen. Das blauäugige Mädchen nickte ihnen zu, ging dann zu den Kindern, spielte eine Weile mit und sagte dann etwas. Die zwei kleinen Mädchen und der kleine Bub nickten mit einem seligen Lächeln, die Backen rot glänzend, packten ihre Spielsachen in einen Sack der neben dem Herd und liefen dann unter Geschrei zurück in den zweiten Raum mit den Büchern und verschwanden dann irgendwie,  
wahrscheinlich war hinter den Regalen irgendwo ein Aufgang, im ersten Stock.  
Während nun die Kleine der alten Frau zur Hand ging, begannen die Drei leise miteinander zu sprechen.  
Über ihre Erfolge in der Uni oder auch, Stephen brach fast ab, von Noels vergeblichen Versuch, eine seiner Kommilitoninnen, auf ein Eis einzuladen,  
allein die Erinnerung an dieses wunderbare Debakel! Noel hatte sich wieder mal in Schale geschmissen und hatte das Girlie eineinhalb Stunden angestarrt, dann war ein Ruck durch ihn gegangen, seine Hände zitterten und sein Kopf war hochrot gewesen. Gott, er selbst war neben ihm gesessen und musste daran denken das Noel für seine Darstellung des Loosers den Oscar verdient hatte. Auf jeden Fall hat er sie dann gefragt und sie hatte ihm leise ins Gesicht gesagt, das sie ihn nicht attraktiv finde, außerdem glaube sie, er sollte sein Geld lieber für neue Schuhe verwenden als es an sie zu verschwenden. Man hatte Noels Herz brechen sehen, es war köstlich gewesen.  
Als sie dann noch hinzufügte dass sie aber erfreut wäre wenn sie die Telefonnummer seines gutaussehenden Freundes mit den langen Haaren bekäme, ihr Tag wäre noch nicht ganz verloren, war es erstaunlich gewesen, das es Noel zu ihm geschafft hatte und nicht während des Weges an Herzversagen gestorben war.  
Seine Performance an diesem Tag war herausragend gewesen. Allein das Gesicht von den Mitstudierenden in dem Cafe als Noel zurück kam, mit der Telefonnummer in der Hand, sie ihr blass überreichte und dann wie ein geölter Blitz aus dem Cafe hinauslief, Tränen in den Augen. Es war klar das Stephen mit dieser unsympathischen Pute noch am gleichen Tag geschlafen hatte, sie war nicht mal die Erinnerung wert, aber er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren, gleich wie Noel auch.  
Er bekam die Mädchen, Noel bekam nichts, außer dem bisschen Spott seiner Mitstudierenden. Offiziell. Noels Dunkelziffer dürfte seine bei weiten überragen, wobei man aber sagen musste, das Merlin, so nannte er sich nächtens, im Grunde den wesentlich besseren Ruf hatte als er. Wusste der Teufel warum aber sie lagen ihm zu Füssen auch wenn er sie nicht bumste. Er hatte so viele Bekanntschaften und keine einzige davon war ihm böse das er sie schon nach ein paar Mal nicht mehr nahm, im Gegenteil da sie es schon im Vorhinein wussten, dass er sich niemals auf eine Bindung einließ,  
erleichterte ihm sein Leben wirklich. Stephen, der zwar auch studierte, von dem aber all seine Kommilitonen annahmen,  
er bekäme seine Noten, weil Noel im die Prüfungen schrieb und er die Professorinnen vögelte, während er nur am herumalbern war, hatte den Ruf eines Erfolgreichen Schürzenjägers. Es wusste keiner dass er nicht 25 war sondern nur 15, oder das er seine Prüfungen alle selbst schrieb, und auch wenn er es mit den Professorinnen trieb, hatte er sich seine Noten schon auf die ehrliche verdient. Im Grunde tat er das genaue Gegenteil wie Noel, er kehrte einfach seine ganzen guten Eigenschaften unter den Teppich und behielt sie für sich. Sein Vater wusste von der Direktorin und auch von den Sauftouren mit jenem, gewissen Merlin. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung von seinem Job, oder das er überhaupt mit Computer umgehen konnte. Im Gegenteil fragte man ihn was sein Sohn am allerwenigsten konnte dann war die Antwort, Computer verwenden. Sein offizielles Steckenpferd. Machte es leichter Geld zu verdienen. Machte es leichter sein Leben zu leben.

"Ihr habt gegessen, dann lasst uns gehen, ich bringe euch in die Stadt. Das Gepäck könnt ihr hier lassen, auch dieses wird in eure Räume gebracht werden." Leron hatte sich nach einem kleinen Gespräch mit der Alten Dame erhoben und wandte sich um zu Noel, Stephen und Natasha, die schon seit einiger Zeit mit dem Essen fertig waren. Nun saßen sie alle mit einem glücklichen Gesicht auf der Bank und plauderten leise vor sich hin. Nun blickten sie interessiert hin zu der Kleinen.

Es war erstaunlich, mit welcher Selbstsicherheit, das kleine Mädchen vor ihnen stand, aber eigentlich war sie schon eher eine junge Frau, erkannte Noel. Mit jeder Bewegung strahlte sie Stärke aus, Willen alles durch zu setzten und es wirkte mit keinem Mal lächerlich. Sie war gewohnt dass die Menschen ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkten und ihren Wünschen folge leisteten, und so wie Tomas, der ihm keineswegs dumm oder leicht zu Beieinducken vorkam, sie behandelte schien sie es auch zu verdienen. Er schien sie ja nicht nur zu respektieren sondern auch ihre Hilfe zu suchen. Als Tomas die ganze Zeit von der Kleinen gesprochen hatte, waren sie alle drei aber mit keinem Gedanke darauf gekommen das sie ein vielleicht elf oder zwölf jähriges Mädchen war. Und dann diese Überraschung. PÄNG. Er hatte gleich im ersten Moment beschlossen es sich mit diesem jungen Fräulein nicht zu verscherzen. Eines hatte er inzwischen gelernt. Alter war nur relativ.  
Macht war es nicht.

Also gingen sie mit, sogar Stephen dessen Abneigung zu diesem Gör immer deutlicher sichtbar wurde. Auf ihren Weg in die Stadt und zu ihren Quartieren wurden sie von ein duzend kleiner Kinder begleitet, nach knapp einer Viertelstunde durch den heißen Sand erbarmten sich die Drei und nahmen jeder zwei Kinder in die Höhe. Das Mädchen, Leron, die Schwester von Arka und Niko,  
hatte auch ein Kind am Rücken und je eines an jeder Hand. Dann waren sie endlich in der Stadt.  
Die Schatten der Häuser zogen weit, überall waren Menschen die miteinander sprachen oder handelten, ein richtiges Gemenge. Fast wie zu Hause. Mit dem Unterschied das hier jeder, jeden kannte.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie alle Kinder abgegeben hatte und endlich in ihrem Zimmer ankamen. Es war keine große Überraschung dort schon ihr Gepäck vorzufinden, sie waren nicht wirklich schnell gewesen. Leron verabschiedete sich von ihnen und versprach sie, falls sie wollten,  
später wieder abzuholen. Da sagten sie nicht nein.

Hmm, das war jetzt schon lange her, warum erinnerte er sich nur daran? Etwas war in diesen Wochen mit ihnen geschehen? Etwas Grosses. Wie kam es sonst das sie ... was war es noch mal gewesen?  
Sie waren den ganzen Tag dann in den Zimmern geblieben, hatten sich langsam an die neuen Gegebenheiten gewöhnt und dann waren sie von einer Herausgeputzten Leron abgeholt worden. Zuvor hatte Skaara und seine Frau Res sie in ihrem Haus herzlich willkommen geheißen, sie waren aber so schnell wieder gegangen wie sie gekommen waren. Merlin erinnerte sich noch gerne daran, während er in ihrem "Zimmer" saß und Kira Ann dabei beobachtete wie sie schlief, wie es damals gewesen war. Es war einfacher gewesen. Der Krieg war weit weg, er und Stephen hatten nur ein Problem nämlich wie sie den nächsten Fick an Land ziehen konnten, und überhaupt, wäre Leron nicht gewesen, ... . Wann zum Teufel hatte es nur begonnen kompliziert zu werden? Warum hatte es das überhaupt werden müssen. Es gab Tage, so wie heute einer war, an denen verfluchte er diese Ferien mehr als alles andere. Verfluchte Leron, verfluchte die Art und Weise wie sie alle zu dem wurden was sie jetzt waren. Seine Schwester lag dort, halb verrückt in einer Art künstlichen Koma, Tobias war ein gebrochener Mann, Inshanta war nur noch ein Häufchen dessen was sie ausmachte und er selbst war zutiefst verunsichert. Was sollte diese Scheiße?  
Was machten sie nur hier. Eine Zeit in der sie nichts zu verlieren hatten,  
fernab von den Menschen die sie trotzt allem liebten, verloren und nur halb;  
wenn er sich wenigstens erinnern konnte. Doch nicht einmal das war ihm geblieben. Noch nicht einmal die Erinnerung.  
Merlin stand auf, ging hin zum Tisch und schüttete den Krug mit kalten Wasser über seinen Kopf aus, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es war nicht gut wenn er zu sehr die Kontrolle verlor, er musste sich behaupten.  
Er war Merlin, der Zauberer, verdammt noch mal. Stark, kühn, ohne Angst, immer ein böses sardonisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seine Gegner fürchteten seinen Namen, seine Kraft, seinen Humor, seine Lacher wenn sie quälte. Und er fürchtete nichts und niemanden. Und warum fürchtete er gerade sich selbst. Zum ersten Mal fürchtete er das er die Kontrolle verlieren konnte, es fiel ihm so viel schwerer als normalerweise sich gegen die Mächte die an ihm zerrten zu behaupten. Wenn er wollte könnte er die ganze Menschheit zerstören, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er könnte die Goauld eliminieren, ihnen einfach so das Licht ausblasen aber das durfte er nicht tun. Er hatte es all die Jahre geschafft sich gegen diese Kräfte zur Wehr zu setzen doch nun fiel ihm der Gedanke leichter als jemals zuvor. Er musste die Kontrolle behalten, er musste seine Stärke wiederfinden, er musste .  
Ruhe bewahren.  
Die Zeit war sein einziger Begleiter, nicht mehr lang und er würde bekommen nach was er sich sehnte. Doch inzwischen musste er sich mit Erinnerung begnügen. Erinnerung die sich nur langsam aus den Tiefen Abgründen seiner Seele erhoben und ihm zeigten nachdem er verlangte.

"He, was sollen wir hier eigentlich?" tuschelte Natasha leise zu ihrem Bruder.  
Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er hatte keine Ahnung. Ja genau was wollten sie eigentlich hier, er hatte anders vor. Da war dieser gutaussehende Kor, der nur darauf wartete, ihm in die Arme zu fallen. Das konnte er sehen, das konnte er fühlen, und außerdem hatte er sich nicht an ihn herangemacht, sondern andersrum. Es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile von der Kleinen, er nannte sie gar nicht erst anders, eingekleidet zu werden. Er musste zugeben sie hatte Geschmack. Sie hatte ihn von oben bis unten in seinen Geschmackloskleidern betrachtet, war kurz verschwunden, mit ein paar alten Kleidungsstücken ihres Bruders Arka gekommen und ihm gesagt er solle sie des heutigen Tages zu ehren tragen. Da konnte er doch nicht nein sagen. Stephen hatte das Zeug von Niko bekommen, es stand ihm sehr gut. Und seine Schwester war wie immer über jeden Zweifel erhaben. So saßen sie also alle in dieser Junte, der Boden war mit verschiedenen Teppichen und Polstern ausgelegt, es gab etwas zu Essen auf einem kleinen Tisch,  
und warteten. Durch eine Öffnung nach oben hin konnten sie die Sterne sehen, die so anders aussahen wie daheim, von draußen her wehten immer wieder Gesprächsfetzen in das Zelt hinein, und es lag der Duft von frisch Gebratenem in der Luft. Mehrmals glaubten sie dass jemand hereinkommen würde, immer wieder raschelte es, doch sie irrten sich. Dann endlich, Noel platze fast vor Anspannung, was immer die Kleine vorhatte, sie wusste wie man sich einen guten Eintritt verschaffte, kam sie rein. Hinter ihr Tomas, mit einer versteinerten Miene aber Augen die nur so von Hass erfüllt waren und dann noch jemand. Ein breigebauter Mann, mit dunklen, großen Augen, einem Bart in Gesicht, seine Hände waren schwielig von der Arbeit, an sich wirkte er nett, wenn er nicht so finster dreinblicken würde. Tomas setze sich neben ihn, der Mann gegenüber von Leron, also gleich am Eingang, gesamt gesehen saßen sie alle in einem Kreis. Der Mann, Kira Ann,  
Stephen, Leron, Tomas und dann noch er selbst.  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. "Nare onate?" fragte der Mann dann in tiefer, hässlicher Stimme, die ganz und gar nicht zu ihm passte. Was wollen die hier? Eine wirklich gute Frage. Was zum Teufel machten sie hier?  
"Das, Frac, sind meine Gäste." entgegnete Leron mit einem Lächeln, "wenn ich sie dir vorstellen darf?" Sie deutete auf Natasha.  
"Dies ist die eine die Wolf genannt wird, dies ist der Heiler und dort gleich neben dir das ist der Magier. Natasha, StepHen und Noel.", deute sie nochmals mit ihren Händen nach. Woher wusste die Kleine das nur? Aber weiter kam er nicht denn sie sprach schon weiter. Und Stephen ein Heiler, als ob.  
"Ich habe dich hierher eingeladen um über deine Ehe zu sprechen.", fuhr sie dann fort, "Noch weiß mein Vater über die Art und Weise wie du deine Frau zur Vernunft bringst nichts, doch du weißt wie er in diesen Fällen zu handeln gewohnt. Ich habe es unter den Teppich kehren können, um deiner Mutter willen,  
die mir sehr am Herzen liegt, doch ein zweites Mal befürchte ich wird es mir nicht gelingen. Was sollen wir also tun"  
Frac war blass geworden, was immer er auch getan hatte, es war nicht gut gewesen. Noel bemerkte wie auch Tomas neben ihm an Farbe verlor, und wie er einen der Polster zum zerreißen gespannt in den Händen hielt. Was zum Teufel.  
"Es kommt nicht mehr vor, darauf gebe ich mein Wort." entgegnete Frac dann schließlich, seine Stimme gefasst und ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. "Ich befürchte," sagte Leron leise, sie sah in diesem Moment sehr viel älter aus als sie war, "da ich die Unverlässlichkeit deiner Frau kenne, das dir irgendwann nichts mehr anderes übrigbleiben wird als ihr auf die einzig Richtige Art Vernunft beizubringen"  
Für einen langen Moment lang sah sie an ihm vorbei, sie dachte angestrengt nach. Schlug das Arschloch seine Frau etwa? Wie konnte er nur. Dieser Sack. Und sie da, saß seelenruhig da, als wäre das dass normalste der Welt. Wie konnte Tomas die Kleine nur schätzen. Ein Gör war sie nicht mehr. Oh,... "Du solltest sie verlassen und dir eine andere suchen, eine die weiß wie man mit dir umzugehen hat.", sagte Leron schließlich, Frac sah sie verwundert an.  
Und er war nicht der einzige. Für Frac verlief es anscheinend ganz anders als er es sich vorgestellt hatte,  
viel besser als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil für Tomas, der sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr rührte sondern nur mit einem Blick der Steine zum wegrennen bewegt hätte, in die Gegend starrte. Was zur Hölle hatte diese Satz nur zu bedeuten, da musste es doch einen Hacken geben. "Das klingt nicht schlecht, aber es gibt doch einen Hacken?" Eben.  
Leron atmete laut aus, fast schon besorgt. Sie sah Frac mit wehmütigem Gesicht an.  
"Ja, leider. Mein Vater, möge er endlich mit Vernunft gesegnet sein, wird es nicht zulassen das du sie ohne etwas ziehen lässt. Ich bin dafür das du sie verjagen solltest, in Schande, aber das wird nicht gehen." Sie lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm nach vorne, sah im tief in die Augen. "Überlass ihr ein Fünftel deines Besitzes, schick sie auf die Strasse, mag sie sehen ob ihre Familie einen solchen Nichtsnutz wieder aufnimmt, ich bezweifle es, und nimm sie auch dann nicht zurück wenn sie an deiner Türe bettelt. Den Rest regele ich.  
Um deiner Mutter willen"  
Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und lies ihre Worte langsam auf Frac einsickern.

Der begann bald zu lächeln. "Was muss ich tun"  
"Ah ich wusste doch, dass du ein kluger Mann bist, unterschreibe hier!", aus dem nichts hatte sie ein Stück Stoff gezogen und von irgendwo kam ein Stift, er unterschrieb ohne lange nachzudenken, Leron lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.  
Beide sahen zufrieden aus. Und er war, gelinde gesagt verwirrt. Sorgsam nahm Leron den Stoff, legte ihn zusammen und gab ihn Tomas in die Hand,  
der sich aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst hatte und seine Schultern hängen lies.  
"Zu meinem Vater, Tomas. Dies ist die Annullierung der Ehe zwischen Frac und Ines von den dunkeln Steinen, wegen unüberwindbarer Charakterprobleme, der Ehemann gibt in seiner ganzen Güte und Sorgsamkeit" sie sah kurz zu Frac, der sie glücklich angrinste und ihr verschwörerisch zunickte, "1/5 seines Besitzes und lässt sie ohne weitere Ansprüche ziehen"  
Tomas nahm den Soff, verließ geknickt das Zelt, und Leron wandte sich ein weiteres Mal zu Frac. "Gratuliere Frac, ein weiser Entschluss. Ich wette du kannst es nicht erwarten zu deinen Freunden zu gehen und ihnen von deinem Erfolg zu berichten." Frac nickte, noch immer glücklich und ging zum Ausgang. "Und Frac," , rief sie ihm liebenswürdig hinterher.  
"Ja"  
"Sollest du in ihre Nähe kommen, sie oder irgendjemanden anderen angreifen, der mit ihr zutun hat, dann werde ich es erfahren." Sie sah sich kurz im Zelt um,  
streifte für einen kurzen Moment jeden ihrer Blicke, das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht.  
"Der Magier wird dich nicht verstecken können, ich werde dich finden, die Wölfin wird dich nicht vor meiner Wut schützen können, ich werde dich leiden lassen;" Ihre Augen blitzen kurz auf dann lächelte sie wieder und fuhr mit bittersüßer Stimme fort, "und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wird nichts mehr von dir übriggeblieben sein, das ein Heiler heilen könnte. Wie gesagt noch einen schönen Abend." Sie lies ihn aus den Augen und wandte sich den Dreien zu die, fast schon verschreckt am Boden saßen.

Er hatte davor schon gewusst das das Mädchen gefährlich war und um Vorzüge eines guten Auftrittes wusste, aber spätestens in diesem Moment war ihm klar geworden, das da noch mehr dahinter stand. Und das blasse Gesicht von Frac, dieser Kröte, als er dann mit weichen Knien das Zelt verlies, Gott, es war jede Erinnerung wert. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war ihm in diesem Moment auch klar geworden, das Leron nicht bluffte. Das ganze war nicht nur eine Zurechtweisung für Frac gewesen, sondern sollte ihnen ganz genau zeigen, wer hier den Poker in den Händen hielt. Und so weit es ihn betraf, hatte er es auch verstanden. Und noch etwas, sie war so wie sie, nur anders. Offener. Nicht in Worte fassbar.  
Auf jeden Fall hatte sie ihn schon während der ersten Minuten durchschaut, und an diesem Abend entlies sie ihn mit einem gutgemeinten Rat, nämlich das Kor genau wissen sollte auf was er sich einließe. Dann hatte sie ihm noch viel Spaß gewünscht. Und denn hatte er gehabt. So kam es auch das er erst am nächsten Tag erfuhr das die Kleine für jeden von ihnen einen Lehrer gebucht hatte, Onkel Harsesis würde vorbeischauen, für Natasha käme Meister Irgum von der Steppe, das Leuchten in seines Schwester Augen würde er immer in lieber Erinnerung halten, und nur Stephen war unglücklich. Was zu erwarten gewesen war. Was nicht zu erwarten gewesen war,  
war dass seine Lehrerin niemand anderes als Leron war. Stephen ging Kreise aus Wut in seinem Zimmer. Er wusste noch, er hatte nicht versucht ihn zu beruhigen denn irgendwo freute es ihn das sein Kollege mal mit einem noch stureren Menschen zu tun hatte, sie würden sich gegenseitig ihr Leben zur Hölle machen. Und das wollte er sich,  
bei aller Freundschaft, nicht entgehen lassen. Dass er da auch mit reingezogen würde, hatte er damals natürlich nicht ahnen können.

"Und dann?" Jack sah auf, sein Sohn lächelte ihn an. "Dann, ist nach einigen Minuten Tomas reingekommen, neben ihm Ines, und Shanni hat sie geheilt." Er blickte nachdenklich in den Himmel. "Ich meine ich konnte sie damals noch immer nicht leiden, im Gegenteil war ich jede Sekunde näher daran, ihr den Hals umzudrehen, aber das Heilen, war einfach so -erstaunlich.  
Einfach nur erstaunlich." Genüsslich lies er sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen.  
"Sie hat es mir beigebracht, das Heilen meine ich." Jack runzelte die Stirn.  
"Nein, ernsthaft. Ohne sie würde ich jetzt immer noch Goauldheilen machen und nicht Kristallheilen"  
Ein breites Lächeln, dass seine Zähne blitzen lies, machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und dann bemerkte er den fragenden Blick seines Vaters.  
"Nein, ich kann dir den Unterschied nicht erklären, Dad," er verdrehte die Augen, er kannte dieses Frage wohl zur Güte, "aber es gibt ihn. Ich kann ihn spüren." Dann grinste er plötzlich. "Soll ich ihn dir zeigen, so wie Shanni es mir gezeigt hat, nachdem ich nach 3 Stunden Reden immer noch nicht dahintergestiegen war, um was es überhaupt geht?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung nicht, aus irgendeinem Grund. "Hervorragend Dad, deine Instinkte sind sehr ausgeprägt." Er stand auf und spielte mit einem Tannenzapfen der am Boden liegt. "Sie sagte, setze dich hin, entspann dich und schließe die Augen. Und dass habe ich getan"  
"Ich hab mich hingesetzt" er setzte sich hin, "hab mich entspannt," seine Schultern gingen nach unten, "und schloss die Augen" er schloss die Augen. So saß er einige Momente da, dann riss er die Augen auf, sein Mund weit geöffnet. "Das nächste woran ich mich dann erinnere, kalter Stahl und Schmerzen in meinem Bauch, ich spürte wie meine Haut feucht wurde, vor lauter Blut." Er grinste wieder. "Glaub mir, wenn mir nicht alles weh getan hätte, ich hätte ihr Genick ohne einen Moment des Zögerns gebrochen. Dann spürte ich wie sie mich heilen begann. Das ist Goauldheilen sagte sie, es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an aber dann wechselte sie auf Kristallheilen." Für einen Moment sah er unendlich jung und unverbraucht, "Es war wie ... wie die Erlösung, ich wusste das war das für das ich geboren worden war. Die Kristalle schienen förmlich zu glühen, und ich hörte so ein Brummen", Tobias rang um Worte, "es war einfach toll"  
"Klingt auch so" Tobias nickte nur. "Ich bin aber noch nicht fertig, wenn ich diese Geschichte schon mal jemanden erzähle dann aber ganz"  
"Ich halte dich sicher nicht auf", entgegnete Jack, leicht überrascht. "Wir saßen also da, die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen, und ich war hin und weg, verstehst du. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen was da gerade mit mir passierte. Da ging Shanni von mir weg, was weiß ich, fünf Schritte vielleicht,  
und fragte mich ob ich den Unterschied jetzt verstanden hätte. Glaub mir mehr als ein stilles Nicken brachte ich nicht zusammen. Jetzt da ich sie kenne, weiß ich was das Glitzern in ihren Augen dann bedeutete, damals hatte ich keine Ahnung"  
"Sie sagte Gut. Dann weiß ich nun wie ich dich unterrichten muss, nahm das noch immer blutige Messer in die Hand und schnitt sich die Pulsadern auf." Jack sah erschrocken auf. "Nicht nur du, Dad, ich war es auch. Erschrocken. Bis ins Mark hinein. Sie stand da, die Sonne im Rücken, das Blut rannte ihr die Handgelenke, bis zu den "  
er betrachtete seine eigenen Händen, tauchte sie dann in dem Wasser des Weihers ein, das Wasser perlte ab und floss in einem ganzen über seine Finger zurück in den Teich,"und ich wusste nichts. Sie befahl mir den Kristall zu nehmen, ich nahm ihn, sagte reinige ihn, was ich tat ohne zu wissen was es bedeutete, heile mich und ich heilte sie." Er atmete aus, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, er zuckte mit den breiten Schultern.  
"Aber alte Wunden liegen tief, ich heilte sie nach Goauldart. Ich konnte nicht anders, es passierte einfach so. Und sie sah mich an, war noch nicht mal sonderlich überrascht, packte ihre Sachen, sagte sie hatte nun Pflichten zu erfüllen, und wir würden uns morgen wieder treffen. Was wir auch taten." "Wie lange ging das?" Jack konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. "So lange bis ich die Unterschiede kannte. Knapp 2 Monate"  
"Au!" Der Cornell verzog das Gesicht. "Das trifft es genau, Dad. Au!" "Das war noch nicht mal das Beste, den Tag darauf" es war offensichtlich das der den Tag darauf meinte nachdem er es endlich hinbekommen hatte, "waren Natasha und Noel mit von der Partie. Ich kann dir echt nicht sagen wie sie sie dazu gebracht hat, darüber schweigen sich alle drei aus, aber da lagen sie alle drei im Sand als ich ankam, Natashas Haut war zerfetzt, Noel hatte überall innerer Blutungen und Shanni lag da, Stückchen ihrer Eingeweide hingen aus ihrem Bauch,... Es war das schlimmste was ich bis dahin gesehen hatte." er machte eine Kleine Pause und fuhr dann fast schon schulmeisterisch fort. "Trotz allem war ich wohlbehütet. Hatte damals noch niemanden getötet, so wie Noel oder Natasha oder Shanni"  
Sie hätten damals sterben können, wenn er etwas falsch gemacht hätte, aber im Grunde genommen war es nur eine Vorbereitung gewesen auf das was Kommen würde. Aber noch immer, manchmal konnte er sich sehen, vollkommen in Panik, wie in Shanni mit halben Blick ansah und jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte, wie Natasha bewusstlos dalag, der Sand hatte sich tief in ihre Haut getrieben, und Noel der,  
mit wachen Blick in den Himmel starrte und sich nicht regen konnte. Damals war etwas in ihm gebrochen, eine Mauer gefallen und er hatte verstanden was er tun sollte. Zuerst hatte er Natasha geheilt, dann obwohl Shanni wesentlich schlimmer dran war, Noel, und als das vorbei war, beugte er sich über das Kleine Mädchen. Er hatte sie angesehen, eine lange Zeit, ihre Augen waren trüb, und doch wusste sie das er hier war und sie warten lies. Er erinnerte sich, sie hatte ihn mit einem hämischen Lächeln beglückt, als sie dann bewusstlos wurde. Er hatte ihr dann in den Bauch gegriffen, sein Hände wurden ganz feucht und klebrig, solange bis sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug und ihm zuhörte. Das ist Goauldheilen. Das ist Kristallheilen, und so heile ich hatte er gesagt, sich tief runtergebeugt so dass nur sie es hören konnte. Der Kristall wechselte die Farbe, sog das ganze Blut an und wurde schwarz, er spürte wie es sein könnte sie nun sterben zu lassen, ihr das Leben herauszusaugen, aber er tat es nicht. Das war er nicht. Dem konnte er wiederstehen. Unter einem blauen Leuchten begannen ihre Wunden zu heilen, sie sah ihm immer noch in die Augen und sie lächelte.  
Die dunkle Phönix und der Löwe, zwei Seiten einer Münze, dass sind wir,  
sagte sie dann, eine Hand tief in seine Schulter gekrallt, Beide können wir das gleiche, nur einer tut etwas lieber als der andere. Ich töte und du heilst.  
Ich zerstöre und du fügst zusammen. Nee und Joot. Ich habe das schon lange akzeptiert, nun musst du es auch lernen. Dann war sie eingeschlafen. Und er hatte verstanden. Er konnte den Tod in ihren Augen schwellen sehen, und da hatte er es verstanden. Sie log nicht. Es war wie sie sagte. Sie hatte Worte verwendet die er verstand. Er konnte nett sein, aber wenn es darauf ankam konnte er es auch nicht. Er konnte beides. Und sie konnte es auch. Er hatte es gespürt wie es in ihm rumort hatte, wie das Gefühl, die Gewissheit in ihm, das er sie leiden lassen konnte, Wellen schlug, er könnte ihr hier das Leben nehmen aber er wollte nicht. An sich ein gutes Gefühl. Was es wirklich vollendete war dann aber die Tatsache, dass wenn er musste, es ihm nicht leid tun würde. Um die zu beschützen die ihm wichtig waren, Gnade den Frevlern Gott, er würde nicht so nett sein. Und nach dem Gespräch das sie mit Frac geführt hatte, war es bei ihr umgekehrt. Nun wenn sie damit leben konnte, er konnte das auch. In diesem Moment war für ihn das kleine Mädchen gestorben, weil es das nie gegeben hatte, da war nur Leron, und später als sie ihren eigenen Namen wählte wurde daraus Inshanta. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. "So weit ich das rekonstruiert habe," sagte Stephen dann endlich trocken, es hatte ihn leicht überrascht sich daran zu erinnern wie genau er damals Ganz geworden war, wie er es nannte( und er konnte kaum den Moment abwarten bis er es hier endlich auch wieder wurde, wie diese verdammte Mauer wieder fiel und er diese ganzen Zweifel endlich beiseite Schieben würde), "hat Natasha Shanni angegriffen, die Noel und der Natasha. Sie zu heilen war eigentlich leicht aber auch schlimm. Und sie standen auf, die beiden grinsten mich an und beglückwünschten mich, als wäre nichts geschehen. Und dann am nächsten Tag kam Shanni zu mir und sagte das es jetzt wohl Zeit war, das sie mir zeigte was sie gut konnte, das ganze Schildzug und der Angriff, und sie hoffe, das ich ihr nun Nachhilfe in Heilen geben konnte, weil sie hätte nur einen Heilen können.  
Damit schloss sie das Kapitel. Einfach so. Und diese Frau habe ich geheiratet"  
Stephen grinste voller Stolz. Jack war sprachlos. Das war doch nur so eine Geschichte, der .  
Plötzlich sah Stephen in die Luft auf, seine Stirn runzelte sich, die Pupillen seiner beiden Augen wurden wirklich klein, die eine ein schwarzes Loch, die andere ein Blaues, und er stampfte wütend auf. "Fuck!", sagte er dann ruhig und sah seinem Vater tief in die Augen. "Dad, ich muss jetzt gehen, Ok." Er holte bedacht langsam Luft und legte seinem Vater beide Hände auf die Schultern. "Das hier, dieser Platz hier, er ist geheiligt, existiert außerhalb der Zeit und ist nur für euch. Bring das tief in dein Herz hinein, du musst es fühlen,  
du musst es in deiner Seele wissen. Ihr werdet unter Bedrängnis kommen, tiefe und schwere, dann musst du dich daran erinnern." Er wandte sich ab, ging aber dann doch noch nicht. Jack stand da und fand nicht die rechten Worte.  
"Man kann euch hier nicht abhören, hier seit ihr wenigstens davor sicher. Es ist ein guter Platz zum Knutschen und überhaupt, tief in dein Herz rein.  
Beginne sofort damit " Tobias sah seinem Vater dann doch noch einmal in die Augen und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf.  
"Wie kommen wieder, aber das wird dir nichts helfen, es tief reinzubringen. Wir befinden uns hier im ersten Durchgang einer zweiteiligen Zeitschleife, am Ende werden wir nie da gewesen sein"  
"Was wollt ihr dann hier"  
"Ihr braucht den Platz, Kira Ann einen willigen Ehepartner, und soweit ich mich entsinne hat es auch noch etwas mit Tattoos zu tun." Er machte ein "Frag nicht ich weiß es beim besten Willen nicht"-Gesicht, und lief dann aus der Lichtung.

"Erzähle es ihnen, wenn dann nur hier, ja, ihr werdet überwacht. Nicht das wir Probleme bekommen wenn wir wieder hier sind. Wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen." hörte er ihn dann rufen, und dann war er alleine. Sogar sein Sohn war verrückt, na toll. Also tief in sein Herz hinein. Moment, Zeitschleife?  
Oh das musste er Tealc erzählen.  
"Keine Probleme, Dad"  
Ahh, und gut kennen tat der Junge ihn auch noch.

Wir sehen uns nächsten 10.(voraussichtlich, wenn nicht, schreib ich was in mein Gästebuch, Ok?)

Kapitel 9

Sie entzog ihren toten, leblosen Körpern das Wasser, selbst erstaunt wie richtig ihr es vorkam und schützte sich mit einem Schild aus Energie und Sand vor der Sonne am Tage und der Kälte des Nachtens. Die verdorrten Hüllen ihrer Brüder verscharrte sie, als der Mond hoch stand, neben jenem Felsen, welcher ihnen zum Verhängnis geworden war, und wartete darauf dass ihr Vater und ihre Mutter sie finden würden.

Inshanta rieb sich müde die Schläfen. Missmutig griff sie zu der Aufbaunahrung die man ihnen fürsorglich ins Zimmer gestellt hatte und schlürfte das pampige Zeug ohne großen Genuss. Wieder und wieder lies sie sich ihre jetzige Situation in ihrem Geist vorbeiziehen und begriff langsam dass sie sich doch wohl noch nicht an alles erinnern konnte, wie sie es Merlin mitgeteilt hatte. Es gab zu viele Löcher in ihrer Erinnerung. Zu viel was ihr fehlte um das Bild vollkommen zu machen. Es war so nicht geplant gewesen. ... Aber dann, vielleicht doch?  
Sie sah hinüber zu Merlin, der in Gedanken versunken war und neben den Bett seiner Schwester Wache hielt und fragte sich wieder wie so oft weshalb sie diese Zwei auch noch in dieses kleine Abenteuer hatte einladen müssen. Merlin und Kira Ann waren nicht genau so wie sie und Tobias. Oder vielleicht waren ja alle Drei nicht genauso wie sie. Sie hatte ihren Weg schon in jüngsten Jahren gewählt, zu Zeiten als ... Aber was geschehen war wird nicht ungeschehen gemacht und daran sollte sie nicht rütteln. Es war vorbei. Es gab sowieso kein zurück. Was zerbrach sie sich eigentlich noch groß den Kopf darüber. Es war alles beschlossene Sache. Ihre Freunde hatten ihren Weg gewählt, sie sollte sich geehrt fühlen und nicht daran verzweifeln. Und doch - ob es richtig war, darüber war sie sich nicht mehr im Klaren. Sie nickte zu Merlin, er sah sie an und nicht unerwartet spürte sie sanften Druck der sie langsam in ihr Bett drängte. Sie nickte nur. Er hatte recht. Sie musste schlafen. Und vielleicht schlief sie dieses Mal nicht wieder so .  
schlecht.  
Alles, jeden nur nicht Horus in ihren Träumen. Er war zu verführerisch. Zu schlecht. Zu schön.

"Was willst du von uns, Leron? Hmmm!" fragte Natasha aufgebracht als sie auf mit funkelnden Augen auf ihre Uhr schaute und diese dann mit Nachdruck in Augenhöhe der Kleine baumeln lies, damit ihr ja klar würde, das sich um 5 treffen einfach viel zu früh war. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, aber alles wies darauf hin das die Nacht am Scheiden war um einem neuen Morgen Platz zu machen. Ihrem Bruder erging es nicht anders. Sicher es war ihm vielleicht egaler als seiner Schwester, aber fünf war einfach eine Zeit, die man(n) in den Armen einer schönen Witwe verbringen sollte und nicht zusammen mit einer Zehnjährigen Despotin und einer die schon sechzehn war. "Würdet ihr StepHen euer Leben anvertrauen?" antwortete sie schließlich und musterte alle Beide. "Was ist denn das für eine Frage um diese Uhrzeit? Natürlich tue ich das"  
sagte Natasha im ersten Moment, bis ihr die Ernsthaftigkeit der Frage bewusst wurde. Tat sie dass den wirklich? Und auch ihr Bruder schien verunsichert zu sein. Daheim hätte er ohne zu zögern geantwortet aber hier, bei diesem kleinen Gör, fiel ihm das schwer. "Wie kommst du darauf, Kleine" fragte er dann schlussendlich. Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen, blauen Augen an, ihre Haare hingen ihr schulterlang vom Kopf und umrahmten ihr Gesicht.  
"Ich brauche eure Hilfe." entgegnete sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie hob etwas kalten Sand vom Wüstenboden auf und lies das silbern schimmernde Gestein langsam durch ihre Finger rieseln. "Und StepHen braucht sie auch.", sie blickte auf und lächelte den erstaunten Zwillingen zu, "Ich habe ihn gelehrt was ich ihn lehren konnte, ich sehe was er kann. Er übertrifft mich, nach zwei Monaten, bei weiten, seine Auffassungsgabe ist herausragend, in dieser kaum erlebten Zeit hat er dass gelernt was mich Jahre intensiven Trainings gebraucht hat." "Das war uns schon klar, worauf willst du hinaus?", fauchte Natasha barsch.  
"Er hat noch nicht begriffen was es heißt er zu sein." "Hää!" entglitt es Natasha und auch Noel sah sie wissbegierig an. Und als er dann kaum einen Moment später ein kaltes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sah, das gleiche das bei dem Intermezzo mit Frac auf ihren Gesicht erschien war, wurde ihm klar dass sie ihr gerade ins Netz gegangen waren. Nun denn auf in die Schlacht, wie es so schön hieß.

Kira Ann sah sich in ihrem Gefängnis um. Nun ging sie schon seit ... immer durch diesen Raum und es war noch kein Ende in Sicht. Sie fragte sich ob es wirklich so schlimm werden würde wie man es sich erzählte. Es hieß man verlor seinen Geist, und die Eintönigkeit würde einen langsam verrückt machen. Ach, sie konnte noch nicht mal schlafen. Wie lange war sie denn schon wirklich hier? Wochen, Monate, Jahre? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Sie hatte begonnen ihren Geist zu schärfen, sie dichtete und schrieb Geschichten um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, wiederholte wann immer sie konnte alle Übungen die ihr jemals beigebracht worden waren, egal ob es zur Verbesserung ihrer Sprache war oder ihrer Haltung, sie legte sich ein ganzes Trainingsprogramm zu dass ihren Geist und ihren Körper, oder was es auch war in Ordnung zu halten. Und wenn sie damit fertig war, begann sie von vorne. Dennoch der Raum hier setzte ihr zu. Sie vermisste ihre Freunde, sie vermisste ihre Eltern und am meisten vermisste sie ihren Mann. Welche Erleichterung müsste es sein, wenigstens ihn hier bei sich zu haben. Doch schon in dem Moment als sie dies dachte schalte sie sich selbst dafür. Niemals sollte er das durchleben nur wegen ihr. Was war sie überhaupt für ein Mensch? Sie sollte sich selbst dafür bestrafen so etwas auch nur zu denken. Wo er doch schon genug durchgemacht hatte. Was sie beide schon alles durchgemacht hatten. Ihre erste Nacht, den Wutanfall ihres Vaters, die langen Trennungen wenn sie oder er in einer geheimen Mission unterwegs waren. Der unverhohlene Hass der von Außen auf ihrer Beziehung zielte. Sie vermisste Tealc so sehr. Hoffentlich machte er sich nicht zu große Sorgen,  
hoffentlich machte er nichts dummes. Und er machte viel dummes seit er mit ihr liiert war. Und wie so oft fragte sie sich wieso sie ihn eigentlich verdient hatte. Denn wie sollte sie das auch verstehen. Es war ihr als wäre es erst gestern geschehen als sie ihn das erste mal .. so gesehen hatte. Als sie ihn als Mann wahr nahm und nicht als Meister. Hmm, das war kurz vor jenen Urlaub auf Abydoss gewesen, er hatte diesen dunkelroten Arka an, seine Augen waren dunkelbraune Orben gewesen. Welch schöne Erinnerung. Sie fuhr sich erschöpft durch die Haare die ihr lang und ungekämmt vom Kopf hingen und fragte sich wie sie das nur aushalten sollte. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, sie konnte noch nicht mal großartig Erinnerungen lebendig machen, höchstens ein kurzes schwaches Flackern. Das hier, dieser Raum, dieses Nichts war Realität. Es zog langsam alles auf was sie kannte, was ihr wichtig war, auch sie selbst. Sie wusste was sie erwartete. Und doch.. es war eine lange Zeit. Ach, ... .  
Sie würde es schaffen. Voll und ganz herauszukommen. Und Horus würde leiden. Und bis dahin... würde sie ihren Mut nicht fahren lassen. Sie würde es überstehen. Das war sie sich schuldig. Sich und allen die auf sie setzen. Sie durfte sie nicht enttäuschen. Sie durfte sich selbst nicht enttäuschen. Niemals wieder würde sie sich geschlagen geben. Sie konnte das hier durchstehen wenn alles gut... ging. Wenn. Ein seltsames Wort. Sie glaubte nicht daran. Wenn war schwach. Sie war schwach. Alles ... verloren. Sie ging verloren.

Leron hob einen der Kristalle den sie mit sie führte in die Höhe und streckte ihn, beidhändig, ihnen entgegen. Das Geschwisterpaar wusste nicht was sie damit anfangen sollten. "Das ist seine Stärke", sagte sie dann und legte das in Gold gehüllte Gebilde vorsichtig und ehrfürchtig in den Sand vor sich hin. "Und seine Schwäche ist es auch. Das Goauldheilen das ihm vor Jahren beigebracht wurde hat ihm zeitweise den Weg versperrt, den er gehen sollte. Und so kommt es auch das er sich dessen gar nicht bewusst ist." schloss sie ihren Monolog und faltete ihre Finger zusammen. "Ich verstehe leider überhaupt nicht worauf du hinaus willst. Was willst du uns damit sagen? Es ist ja nicht so das ich was gegen Rätsel habe aber nicht zu dieser Uhrzeit. Also, bitte sprich so das ich dich auch verstehe." erklärte sich Noel und Natasha pflichtete ihm mit ernsten Blick bei. Davon jedoch blieb das junge Mädchen ihnen gegenüber unbeeindruckt. "Ich spreche davon dass er lernen muss, was es heißt ein Heiler zu sein. Beide Seiten. " kurz hielt sie inne und straffte ihre Haltung, dann fuhr sie fort.  
"Seit Wochen lege ich jeden Morgen mein Leben in seine Hand, jeden Morgen vertraue ich ihm mehr und mehr. Doch ihm ist seine Stärke nicht bewusst. Ich will das ihr eure Leben in seine Hand legt und darauf vertraut das er es schaffen kann"  
Noel schwante nichts Gutes. Worauf zur Hölle wollte sie denn jetzt wirklich hinaus. Und das fragte er sie auch.

Sie musste raus, ach bitte, sie musste raus. Es wurde ihr zuviel. Sie konnte das hier nicht noch länger ertragen. Es entglitt ihr alles. Alles. Sie wusste kaum noch wer sie war. Wer war sie? Was machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken um das. Morgen wäre es vorbei. Morgen wäre es endlich vorbei. Morgen, heute geschähe dass worauf sie schon so lange, so unendlich lange wartete. Sie konnte alle vier Wände fühlen. Morgen, endlich wieder Licht.  
Endlich wieder Licht.

"Ich habe vor ihm eine Prüfung zu stellen, ähnlich wie diese die ihr schon in frühen Jahren gestellt bekamt." erklärte Leron und sah zu Natasha. "Deine Kraft und dein Wille sind in den Geschichten schon jetzt bis hierher vorgedrungen, die Nacht als du den Jaffa getötet hast ist uns allen eine die uns mit Stolz erfüllt." Ihr Blick wandte sich zu Noel, der sie kritisch musterte. "Und auch du bist schon mit vielen konfrontiert geworden, auch du hast schon Leben genommen. Das sehe ich in deinen Augen. Alle beide wisst ihr um euer Geschick, ihr wisst um die Dunkelheit die in euch schwillt"  
Natasha sah sie einen Moment ruhig an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. Fast nicht hörbar sprach sie Leron an. "Du redest viel Scheiße," ergriff sie klar formuliernd das Wort, ihre Augen von einem Schleier verhangen. Das war etwas an dass sie nicht erinnert werden wollte. "weißt du das! Hast du denn eine Ahnung wie schlimm dass für mich war? Ich ... ich habe einen Menschen getötet. Ob er nun einen Junior hatte oder nicht, ich habe einem Wesen das Leben genommen." Natasha war aufgebracht und hielt sich nur mit viel Kontrolle davon ab dem Mädchen eine zu schmieren. "Ich würde dir also raten, dein freches Mundwerk ab so fort in meiner Gegenwart zu halten, hast du mich verstanden! Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein, hat keine Ahnung um was es geht und dann das," fuhr sie wutentbrannt fort, nun zu ihrem Bruder gewandt, der selbst bestürzt sein zu schein. Er wandte sich beschwichtigend zu Leron, die ohne eine Mine zu verziehen dastand und sie Beide betrachtete. Es war wieder dieses kalte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu sehen. Noel war erstaunt. Und das nicht im positiven Sinne. "Was gibt es da zu lachen, he! Du kleine Hexe bringst meine Schwester in Rage und lächelst auch noch. Was ist den los mit dir? Bist du krank im Kopf! Hat man dir ins Hirn geschissen"  
Doch sie lächelte immer weiter. Und plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht kalt und sie sah sie mit diesen Blauen Augen an und er konnte den Tod darin schwelgen sehen.

Fast schon verächtlich begann sie zu reden. Und ihre Stimme war kalt wie das Universum selbst. "Ich habe den Tod sehr wohl schon gesehen. Er glitt herab in Raumschiffen, die dunkel waren wie die Unendlichkeit, und die Schreie seiner Opfer zerrissen die Nacht sowie den Tag. Ich habe ihn auf diesem Planeten hier wandeln sehen, hinter sich eine Spur aus schwarzen Blut, sein Gesicht schöner als alles was ich bis dahin erblickte. Seine Stimme verfolgt mich in meine Träume, lässt mich nie alleine, seine Gedanken dringen in mich ein, jede Sekunde die ich bin. " Als sie ihnen beiden so gegenüber stand war es ihnen so als stände sie allein und einsam und erzählte ihre Geschichte dem Wind. "Ich sah ihn und die Seinen Menschen enden die mir am Herzen lagen, wie er ihre letzen Atemzüge mit seiner reinen Anwesenheit verpestete. Ich sah ihn meine Brüder martern, in seinen Augen loderte das Feuer der Lust als sich ihre Gesichter in Pein verzerrten und sie weinten wie kleine Kinder es tun. Ich hörte ihre Qualen durch die Luft reisen, die nach Tod und Verderben roch, nach altem Blut dass in der Sonne stockt." Sie blickte zu jenem weitentfernten Punkt der ihr in diesem Moment so nahe schien wie schon lange nicht mehr. "Ich sah ihn diese Welt verlassen, in dem Schweif seines Seins lag der Atem des Todes und mir gegenüber die Leibe meiner Brüder die sich einst schworen mich zu schützen, koste es was es koste"  
"Arka, der Grosse, der Nette, mein Stolz lag im Sand, röchelnd, seine Hände suchten verzweifelt nach dem Kristall der wenigstens seinem Bruder das Leben retten würde, doch", sie hielt inne und ihr Blick schweifte in die Ferne. Sie schloss die Augen lies diesen einen Moment Revue passieren der ihrem Leben diese finster Wende brachte.  
"doch sein Blick war geblendet. So sah er nicht seinen Bruder, gefangen in Sand und Fels, unfähig zu sprechen oder sich zu bewegen, unfähig die Augen zu schließen. Niko der Schöne, der Weise, der Witzige lag, sein Leib erdrückt,  
unter einer schweren Masse aus Gestein und sah zu wie Arka langsam zu Tode blutete und immer wieder nach ihm rief." Kurz streckte das Mädchen ihre Hand zu ihnen aus und lies sie dann langsam sinken. "Und dann erblickte er seine Schwester. Die kleine Leron, die die Sonne schienen lies wie er immer im Scherz sagte bevor er sie in die Luft warf und kitzelte.  
Und in seinen Augen lag Angst. So viel Angst hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Es war ihr als stände die Luft still und sie konnte nicht atmen. Sie stand zwischen ihrer beider Brüder Körper und war erstarrt. Bist du das Sonnenschein hörte sie dann ihren Bruder so leise sagen und bemerkte die Tränen die ihr im Gesicht standen. Bist du verletzt Sonnenschein, es geht dir doch gut? Sie haben dir doch nichts getan, du bist doch leise gewesen? fragte er dann und sie konnte nicht antworten und schmiss sich zu ihm in den Sand. Die eine Hand die er noch bewegen konnte legte sich schwer auf ihren Körper und sie weinte lange"  
Leron schwieg eine lange Zeit und die anderen hielten betroffen inne. Das war.  
krass. "Und nach einiger Zeit,", fuhr sie fort, "bemerkte sie welche Schmerzen ihre Brüder litten und wollte ihnen helfen. So nahm sie den Kristall. Ich helfe euch sagte sie und blickte starr gerade aus um das Loch in der Mitte des Gesichts ihres Bruders nicht sehen zu müssen, denn es war so entstellt das es ihr Angst machte. Doch ihr Bruder fragte nur eine einfache Frage"  
"Wen willst du den heilen? Und sie erkannte was die Frage bedeutete. Sie würde nur einen heilen können. Und selbst das war etwas was schon viel zu schwer für sie war. Gerade erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie einfache Schnitte gemeistert, es fiel ihr so schwer hier voranzukommen, sie war noch viel zu klein für einen ganzen Menschen. Was sollte sie also tun"  
"Gebrochen setzte sie sich in den Sand, der so heiß war von der Sonne die mit so viel Macht auf sie herab brannte und war ein weiteres Mal den Tränen nahe.  
Sie verstand nicht was es zu bedeuten hatte, sie verstand nicht weshalb der böse Horus das nur tun konnte. Wie konnte jemand der so schön war so böse sein. Und so saß sie da und überlegte was sie tun konnte"  
"Ich helfe Euch sagte sie dann noch einmal, der Gedanke etwas tun zu können erfüllte sie mit Kraft und einem Gefühl das sie bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte.  
Überlegenheit. Sie nahm also den Kristall in ihre Hände, er war wunderschön,  
der Rahmen aus glitzernden Gold, der Stein schimmerte bernsteinfarben wie manchmal die Augen ihres Vaters wenn er in Flackern des Feuer zu ihrer Mutter sah." Einen Moment lang lächelte sie schwach und man sah ihr an das sie diese schöne Erinnerung dem was noch kommen würde, vorzog. Doch sie schüttelte ihn verstimmt ab.  
"Arkas Hand griff nach ihr, doch sie... ich ging einen Schritt zurück. Ich helfe euch, sagte ich, ich helfe euch zu sterben. Und er erstarrte in der Bewegung und ..." Ihr fehlten die Worte.  
Wie sollte sie ihnen begreiflich machen was sie dann getan hatte und was sich dabei in ihr verändert hatte, wie sie sich verändert hatte. Wütend über ihre Unzureichendheit trat sie gegen den Kristall, jenem Kristall mit dem sie dem Leben ihrer Brüder ein Ende gesetzt hatte, und lies sich langsam auf das Meer aus Sandkörnern sinken. Ihre kleine Rede setzte ihr mehr zu als sie es sich eingestehen wollte. Als sie dann aufsah, hatten sich Noel und Natasha neben sie gesetzt und umarmten sie. Sie war niemand der sich umarmen lies und so stieß sie die Zwei von sich weg,  
doch sie kamen wieder. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie erkannte dass dies nicht aus Mitleid geschah, jede Geste der Menschlichkeit, die sie wohl am meisten hasste, die ihr wohl am fremdesten war. Sie umarmten sie weil sie wussten was sie durchgemacht hatte. Und weil sie die Veränderungen in ihnen auch vollzogen hatten. "Was sollen wir also machen, Leron?" fragte Natasha leise. Und Leron sah sie einen Moment müde an. "Uns gegenseitig an die Schwelle des Todes manövrieren und darauf vertrauen dass er endlich versteht was es heißt ein Heiler zu sein"  
"Du meinst kämpfen?" fragte Natasha nachdenklich, Leron nickte schwer. Natashas Gesicht strahlte auf und sie schlug ihrem Bruder rücksichtslos auf die Schultern. "Wir mögen kämpfen, nicht wahr Bruder?" erklärte sie dann mit einem breiten Grinsen und ihr Zwilling sah bitter zurück. "Ja wir mögen kämpfen, es liegt in unserm Blut." Dann wandte er sich zu Leron und hob sie wie ein kleines Mädchen, das sie ja eigentlich auch war, in seine Hüfte. Er fuhr ihr einmal sanft durch die Haare und stellte sie dann hin. "So", sagte er, "dem Kind hab ich auf Leb Wohl gesagt, Kleine, wir werden Stephen eine Aufgabe liefern dass ihm nur so der Knopf aufgeht." Und noch im Selben Moment griff sie nach ihren Angriffskristall der nun Blutrot in ihren Händen lag und schleuderte die Zwillinge von sich weg. Natasha lachte glücklich auf und wischte sie den kleinen Bluttropfen von ihrem Mundwinkel mit der Zunge weg. Auch Noel schien positiv überrascht. "Na, da bin ich ja von Häuschen, eins sag ich dir, dich will ich nicht zur Feindin." Er stemmte sich grinsend in die Höhe und klopfte sein Gewand ab.

Licht. Endlich Licht. Oh, endlich. Wem soll ich danken, wem soll ich für diese Gnade nur danken. Mein Licht ist endlich wieder hier. Wer seit ihr, ihr seit meine Retter, ja! oh, ich danke euch, das ihr es mir wiedergegeben habt. Nein. Nein! La...lasst mich hier. Nehmt es mir nicht weg, das Licht, lasst mich noch ein bisschen länger... hier.. nein! Nicht doch.  
Oh Gott... Nicht hierher zurück. Bitte nicht schon wieder hierher. Lass mich doch endlich gehen. Oh ich bitte dich. Lass mich doch endlich gehen. Weil ich kann nicht mehr. Weil ich will nicht mehr. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr. Ich brauche doch das Licht. Warum hast du es mir weggenommen, mein Licht mein wunderschönes Licht. Es war doch alles was ich noch hatte, mehr hatte ich nicht. Und du hast es mir weggenommen. Gib es mir zurück. Mein Licht, mein wunderschönes Licht. Warum nimmt man mir nur mein Licht. Meins. Gibs zurück. Gibs zurück.  
Es wird schon wieder dunkel.

"Also wer gegen wen?" fragte Noel, doch seine Schwester fackelte nicht lange,  
zog aus einem Ärmel ein großes Schlachtermesser und stürmte gegen das kleine Mädchen ihr gegenüber.  
Die wich ihr aus, indem sie sich durch ein Schilds von ihr wegdrücken lies.  
Mithilfe des gleichen Schildes rollte sie sich auch noch über die überraschte Gegnerin weg, die sich aber blitzschnell umdrehte und ihr das Messer in den Rücken stieß. Mit einem unüberhörbaren Wusch fiel Leron in den körnigen Sand, der in einer kleinen Wolke aufging, und konnte sich nicht mehr gut rühren. Natasha beugte sich mit roten Bäckchen über sie und sah sie herausfordert an.  
"Gut, gut, gut. Noch mehr?" Die Antwort kam prompt in Form eines undefinierbaren Schmerzes der sich durch ihr Handgelenk zog. Es hing ihr unbenutzbar an Arm.  
Leron lächelte überlegen. "Also noch mehr." stellte Natasha fest und riss mit ihrem Messer den kleinen Körper des Mädchens auf. Kurzzeitig verlor Leron das Bewusstsein und Natasha wandte sich ihrem Bruder zu, ihr Gesicht und Gewand bedeckt mit Blut. "Ich gebs nicht gern zu, aber das hab ich vermisst, Brüderchen." sagte sie gutgelaunt, als sie das Messer an ihrem Kleid abwischte. "Dann heißt das ich darf jetzt spielen?" frage Noel herausfordernd hinter ihm ging langsam die Sonne auf. "Versuchen kannst du es mal!" grinste die Rothaarige zurück. Und ehe sie sich es versah erhob sich der Sand rund um sie herum und begann gegen sie zu arbeiten. "IST DAS ALLES!" rief sie in den Sturm hinein, beeindruckt wie weit er in den letzten zwei Monaten mit Onkel Harsesis gekommen war. Seine Antwort, nämlich Nein, hörte sie dann nicht mehr, den der Sand trieb sich in ihr Fleisch hinein, rieb ihre Haut ab, was begann wie ein Sanftes Peeling endete in einem Fleischwolf. Doch sie lies sich davon nicht abhalten.  
Jeder Schritt auf ihren Bruder zu war eine Qual und sie wurde schwächer mit jedem Atemzug den sie tat. In dem letzen wachen Moment riss sie ihr Messer in die Höhe und fuhr damit ihrem Bruder quer über die Brust, dann dunkel. Noel sah besorgt zu seiner Schwester. Er war doch nicht zu weitgegangen. Vorsichtig überprüfte er ihren Puls und ihre Atmung, sie lebte noch.  
Gottseidank. Er würde Stephen töten wenn er nicht rechtzeitig auftauchen würde und plötzlich sackte er in die Knie und fiel seitlich auf den Sand. Kurz zuckten seine Beine und irgendwie rollte er auf den Rücken, seine Füße,  
so glaubte er lagen ihm gestreckt vom Körper und er sah nur noch den Himmel. Das kleine Biest hatte sein Rückenmark durchtrennt. Raffiniert. Er sah nicht was geschah, aber ein wenig später begann er wieder seine Beine zu spüren und den Rest seines Körpers. Stephen war wohl wirklich so gut wie die Kleine gesagt hatte. Und weil er gerade nichts besseres zu tun hatte legte er sich schlafen.

Es waren schlechte Wesen hier, böse Wesen, die ihr wieder das Letzte nehmen wollten was sie hatte. Sie würden es ihr wieder stehlen. Sie würden es ihr wieder nehmen. Dieses Mal nicht. Dieses Mal nicht!  
Oh, bitte nehmt es mir nicht noch ein mal. Mein Licht? Weg.  
Wieder hier. Aus. Soll mich die Dunkelheit umschlingen. Ich will nicht mehr.  
Verzeih mir Tealc. Ich kann nicht mehr. Kein Licht. ...

Erschlagen wachte Merlin über den Schlaf seiner Schwester. Es ging ihr nicht gut. Immer wieder wachte sie auf und blickte mit totem Blick an ihm vorbei,  
wohin wusste er nicht, sie murmelte etwas von Licht. Sie war nicht hier, das konnte er schon mal sehen. Höchstwahrscheinlich im Raum des Daseins. In der Zeit in der alles verloren war. Ach, verflucht sollte das Ding doch sein. Sie sollte doch erst morgen durch das hier gehen. Das war schlecht. Lasch erhob er sich und ging kurz hinüber zu seiner Anführerin die auch nicht viel besser schlief als Kira Ann. Sie wandte sich hin und her, ihr Atem ging flach und so weit er es beurteilen konnte ... verdammt sollte Horus sein. Ihm selbst ging es auch mit jedem Atemzug schlechter. Er begriff langsam was es sein konnte was sie alle hier hielt und auch das gefiel ihm nicht. Es entglitt ihm alles. Er stellte sich neben eine Wand und begann gegen seinen Schatten zu kämpfen. Wenigstens etwas bei dem er nichts falsch machen konnte.  
Wenn es wenigstens schon Zeit wäre. Eine halbe Stunde später beendete er sein Training und setzte sich erschöpft aber nicht mehr ganz so erschlagen zum Tisch und bemerkte das ihn seine Schwester mit großen, tränenverschleierten Augen ansah. Sie kämpfte um Worte, sie entglitten ihr nur langsam und sehr bedacht. "Mein Licht. Hinfort, Es ist meins. Das alles hier ist meins. Geht fort. Oh bitte geht fort." Ihre Arme hatte sie fest um sich geschlungen, ihre Stimme war am zerfallen. Ihr Leiden erschütterten ihn zutiefst. Es beschämte ihn dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Sie hatte Angst. Seine Schwester die keine Angst hatte,  
hatte Angst. Und sie hatte nicht umsonst Angst. Auch erinnerte sich an dieses Jahr im Versuchskanister, den die Army aufgestellt hatte um ihre Leute auf alle was kommen konnte vorzubereiten. Es war schrecklich gewesen. Ihm war schon ein Jahr so ewig lang vorgekommen. Mir niemanden sprechen, niemanden sehen,  
niemanden berühren oder riechen.  
Und dennoch konnte Merlin noch nicht ein mal im Ansatz begreifen was seine Schwester wohl erlitten hatte. Kira Ann die Kommunikation so sehr brauchte, noch so viel mehr als er selbst. Aus diesem Grund war auch Tobias in die Kammer gegangen um Kira Ann zu befreien. Er hätte es nicht ertragen sie so zu sehen.  
Es machte ihm nichts aus wenn sie aus allen Ecken blutete oder kurz vorm Abkratzen war, dagegen konnte er etwas du, hier war er machtlos. Dies alles ging ihm durch die Gedanken als er Kira Ann sprechen hörte, und noch im selben Moment begriff er die ganze Tragweite dessen was es damit auf sich hatte. Er erstarrte. Verdammt noch mal. Sie sah ihn. Verdammt noch mal. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Warum nur er? Jeden, nicht seine kleine Schwester. Nicht er. Er verfluchte sein Dasein. Seine Hand begann zu zittern und ihn seinen Augen spiegelte sich Angst.

Ich kenne es. Woher kenne ich es bloß?  
Es ist ein ihn. Ja genau ein ihn. Ein Bruder? Hmm, was ist das? Aber ja, es ist ein Bruder. Ein Ihn und ein Bruder. Mein Bruder. Noel. Noel soll hier nicht sein. Noel darf hier nicht sein. Wo ist Tealc? Warum ist Tealc nicht hier. Wo bin ich? Ein Garten?  
Warum ein Garten. Ich fliege. Hoch, immer höher hinaus. Ich jauchze. Das bin doch ich. Mir gefällt es hi...r-  
Nein. Da ist Noel wieder. Er will mir mein Licht nehmen. Er bekommt es nicht, oh bitte er darf es nicht bekommen. Mama? Papa? Ja ich hab euch auch lieb, natürlich hab ich euch.  
Wo seit ihr?. Geht nicht weg.  
Wo ... ich... Noel? Nimm mir nicht mein Licht. Bitt-  
-

"Es tut mir leid Natasha" wimmerte er fast schon und sah sie nicht an. "Es tut mir so leid. Hass mich nicht." Er schloss seine Augen, seine Finger verkrampften sich, alles in ihm wurde zittrig. Irgendwann schaute er doch zu ihr, lächelte böse auf und endete ihr Leben.  
Ihre Augen rissen erschrocken auf, ihr Mund bebte unkontrolliert und aus ihrer Nase und Ohren rann langsam durchsichtige Flüssigkeit. Ihr Körper sackte in sich zusammen. Als seine Schwester ihren letzten Zug tat schloss er seine Augen, sank in die Knie, versenkte seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen und übergab sich. Blass im Gesicht sah er zu dem Leib seiner Schwester, schüttelte den Kopf und begann wieder zu kotzen. Mit all seiner noch verbliebenen Willenskraft rief er nach seinem Freund, dem einzigen von ihnen vieren dem er zutraute noch nicht völlig den Verstand verloren zu haben. Denn er hatte wohl. Seine kleine Schwester war ... tot. Und er hatte es getan. #Tobias, # Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, so nahm er geistigen Kontakt mit seinem blondhaarigen Freund auf. #Jab.# Antwortete dieser mit lachenden Ton.  
#Sie ist gebröckelt,... ich habe... und ... oh, Gott#  
#Ruhig, Buddy.# Er klang wie ein Stein in der Brandung. #Wenn sie am bröckeln war, musstest du. Weck die schlafende Schönheit, setzt dich hin, beruhige dich,# sagte er noch einmal #ich komm schon. #  
#Von all den Dingen... vielleicht verdienen wir es ja wirklich. Wir werden in der Hölle schmoren, Stephen! Für Wesen wie uns gibt es keine Erlösung. Oh Gott, meine eigene Schwester#  
#He du da.# kam es ihm dann hart entgegen. # Ich verlier dich jetzt nicht ans Selbstmitleid, verstanden! Hast du sie schon geweckt?# fragte er dann unmissverständlich, während er an den Wachposten vorbei zum Lift eilte.#Hast du Inshanta schon geweckt! Sag was#  
#Sie.. # kam es dann leise #sie.. sie ist gefangen, lässt sich nicht wecken.  
Wir werden#  
#RUHE! Das will ich noch nicht mal hören. Mach, was ich dir sage. Hörst du#  
#J ..j.. j.. ja. Was soll was soll ich tun#  
#Pack. Wir gehen heute noch nach "Resis Torna" da ist ein unbenützter Sarkophag#  
#N.. Nein,# kam es nun endlich wieder etwas gefasst #Er ist außerhalb der Blase! Wir können nicht dorthin. Es würde unseren Plan gefährden, denke ich#  
"Dummkopf" sagte Tobias der nun mit einer Ausgeglichenheit aus dem Lift stieg und seinem Freund von oben herab anstarrte und nur ganz kurz seinen Blick besorgt über seine Kameradinnen streifen lies. Die Rothaarige lag mit verzerrten Gesicht an der Wand, die Augen weit aufgerissen, so als sähe sie ihm in seine verdorbene Seele. Und sein Engel schlief da, ihre Gedanken gefangen in den Klauen Horus. Das dieses Arschloch ihr das noch ein mal antat, verdammt. "Verdammt soll er sein, der Wurm soll leiden. Und was den Plan angeht,  
Brüderchen im Geiste, misch dich da nicht ein. Nun geh Packen." Befahl er seinem unter Schock stehendem Freund der sich jedoch wieder seinem seinen Händen wandte und das imaginäre Blut seiner Schwester darauf zu betrachten.  
Stephen zuckte mit den Schultern, sein linkes Auge strahlte blau auf und Merlin sank in sich zusammen. "Wenn der Heiler sagst du tust etwas, mein kranker Freund, ist das Gesetz"  
flüsterte er dem bewusstlosen Merlin zu und legte ihn dann kopfschüttelnd neben seine Schwester. "Ihr habt mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin. Lebt damit" zischte er unter seinen Zähne hervor und sein Auge hörte auf zu leuchten. Dann drehte er sich zu seiner Frau, die noch immer in schlechten Träumen versunken lag und ging langsam auf sie zu.

"Ni so tâ. Ni so tâ shant" sagte sie leise und spürte wie ihr Bruder Arka nach ihr griff und sie mit letzter Kraft nach unten zog. So weit hinunter das sie seine schwache Stimme hören konnte. "Ni ló i..." er keuchte und Blut kam aus seinem Mund, "...mne an'o. Inshanta.Sie tupfte ihm mit ihrem verdreckten Hemd den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Jonè, arka, jonè. "  
Er atmete schwer durch.  
"Shanti nu ...goaul'd. Nee,... Joot,... Faar,... Uul... shanti nu go...goaul'd"  
"Nee? Shanti ne goaul'd?" fragte sie offensichtlich nichtsverstehend nach. Die Antwort ihres Bruders kam leise und schleppend.  
"Nee. johar...i-i-ifanuste. Usoga...in-infi- infipol..." seine Stimme verblasste auch wenn seine Lippen sich bewegten. "Arka"  
"...Infipol re kerna." Seine Züge wurden immer gequälter. Er pausierte einen sehr langen Moment und fand erst spät neue Worte. "Ni ló i shant... Ni ló i mne an'o .Jonè - inshanta i"  
Sie schniefte. "Arka"  
"Ni ló i leron, ni ló i. Se---e e enôta"  
Sie nickte. Der Kristall in ihren Händen begann zu leuchten, sie blickte für einen Moment zu Niko der noch immer in der Felswand gefangen war, seine Augen waren von Vorfreude und Tränen erfüllt. Sie lächelte ihm zu. Sie lächelte Niko die ganze Zeit zu und hielt seinem Bruder die ganze Zeit die Hand als sie ihrem Körper begann das Wasser zu entziehen. Der Geist und das Wissen ihrer Brüder das dabei langsam in sie hineinfloss und sich im Kristall festsetzte war ein nicht unwesentlicher Bonus, neben der Tatsache das sie die nächsten Tage und Nächte in der Wüste überleben würde.

Tobias ohrfeigte sich mehrmals selbst und schüttelte sich immer wieder. Er würde das schaffen. ER war der Heiler, verflucht noch mal. Das konnte er. Darin war er gut.  
Dreimal atmete er tief durch, dann beugte er sich über seine Frau und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht. Dabei verzog er noch nicht einmal eine Miene. Doch sah man ihm in die Augen spürte man unsäglichen Schmerz. Er war der Heiler. Er heilte. Koste es was es wolle. Und wenn es seine verdammte Seele kosten würde; Shanni war es wert. Sie war alles wert. "Erhebe dich Sklavin und diene deinem Meister." sagte er schließlich etwas tiefer als sonst und hob seine zierliche Frau auf. Diese blieb stehen und sah ihn mit halboffenen Augen an. "Wem dienst du, Sklavin?" fragte er sie. "Horus, meinem Leben, meiner dunklen Sonne, meinem Schmerz. Der, die, das einzige dem ich vertrauen kann." kam ihre Antwort prompt. "Gut", entgegnete Tobias starr und zeigte auf den Leib von Kira Ann. "Siehst du das, Sklavin"  
"Ja"  
"Dies ist ein Geschenk für Horus. Du nimmst es jetzt und wirst mir behilflich sein es durch das Jappai der Tauri zu transportieren"  
"Wie ihr wünscht." antwortete sie und hob Kira Ann auf. Tobias nickte und tat es ihr mit Merlin gleich.  
Er deutete ihr voranzugehen. Dabei nahm er aber noch den letzten Heilkristall und begann ihn zu reinigen während sie mit dem Lift einige Stockwerke nach oben fuhren.

Als sie den Aufzug verließen, blieben einige Menschen verwundert stehen, Jack zählte zu ihnen, neben ihm Samantha die vor ein paar Minuten zu ihm gestoßen war. Als Tobias die beiden erblickte ging er zwar weiter, vor ihm Inshanta mit Kira Ann über den Schultern, rief die beiden aber zu sich. "Was ist hier los, Jun"  
"...Schweig, Alter Mann. Hör zu." er lies es gerade lange Genug einwirken bis Jack zu einem verwunderten Kommentar ansetze. "Eskortiere uns zu Stargateraum,  
wir werden noch in diesen Minuten Tauri verlassen. Mutter," dabei nickte er ihr zu, "wir brauchen Essen, Schlafmöglichkeiten, ich brauche Zets, Je mehr desto besser. Eine wäre jedenfalls sehr gut. Los!" Samantha sah unentschlossen zu Jack der still neben seinem Sohn herging. "Stimmt was du mir gesagt hast, über sie Zeit?" erkundigte er sich. Tobias nickte nur. Und ging weiter. Jack sah zu Sam. "Tun sie es, Major. Tun sie es einfach"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und tat wie ihr geheißen. Er eilte Tobias hinter her. "Was ist los? Sprich mit mir"  
"Lass das Stargate aktivieren. Zu Resis Torna. Wenn wir hier nicht schnell wegkommen, bringt euch Merlin alle um. Lange halte ich ihn nicht mehr in Schach"  
"Warum"  
Jetzt endlich blieb Tobias stehen und sah seinen Vater einen langen Moment an. "Weil er das tun musste, wovor er sich immer gefürchtet hat", er schaute nach vorne und blickte zu Inshanta, "die zu töten die ihm am Herzen liegen." Seine Frau ging unbeirrbar weiter, ignorierte alle Zwischenrufe und hielt Kurs. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Oder die zu verlieren die ihm am Herzen liegen. Oder ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Er erkannte das das sehr wehtut, deswegen lässt er sich auf nichts ein." Er lachte. "Er ist sehr intelligent finde ich"  
"Sie ist wirklich tot, er hat das getan. " fragte Jack leise. "Ja, er musste es tun. Als ich ankam war er gerade dabei Kontrolle zu verlieren,  
also habe ich fast alle seine Nervenbahnen gekappt. Meine Angetraute steht unter dem Bann Horus'" erklärte er weiter, "wenn ich sie wiederhaben will muss ich ihr sehr, sehr wehtun- ich will sie wiederhaben - ich werde ihr sehr, sehr wehtun. Und was Kira Ann betrifft. Da muss ich nur schauen sie wieder lebendig zu machen und ihren Geist zusammenzusetzen"  
Er schwankte einen kurzen Augenblick und setzte seinen Weg wieder fort. "Dad, ich rate dir, komm mir nicht in die Quere, keiner von euch folgt uns,  
überhaupt, haltet euch von uns fern"  
"Was sonst, Junge"  
"Wirst du sehen warum sie uns die Bestien nennen, Dad. Und um dich zu beruhigen.  
Selbst wenn wir nicht in seiner so seltenen Zeitsituation werden, würde ich nicht anders handeln"  
"Ach, ja" entgegentet er sarkastisch. "Wirklich sehr beruhigend"  
"Nicht wahr." schoss Tobias mit dem selben Sarkasmus zurück. Und mit diesem Worten standen sie vor den schweren Eisentoren die den Stargateraum beschützen, oder den Teil der davor lag, je nachdem wie man es sah.

"Was ist hier los?" donnerte die Stimme des Generals zu ihnen hinunter. Tobias hatte eben zu Inshanta gebrummt sie solle sich nicht rühren. Also stand sie starr da, das Gewicht ihres Geschenkes vollkommen ignorierend. Er selbst hatte Merlin auf den Boden geschmissen. Sie waren nicht alleine im Stargateraum. Umgeben von sieben Wachen die Gewehrmündungen auf ihn hielten blickte er unberührt zum General hinauf. "Wir müssen diesen Planeten sofort verlassen. Wählen sie nach Resis Torna.  
Sofort." "Sie haben mir gar nichts zu sagen." Tobias blinzelte. Und im selbem Moment fielen alle sieben Wachen wie die toten Fliegen um. "Resis Torna. Sofort!" er sah zum General. "Bitte. Mein Vater hat einige Antworten. Bitte"  
Seine Stimme war mit solch einem Flehen durchzogen das der General eine Augenbraue hochzog.  
"Wo ist Resis Torna"  
"PX 53786-p"  
Der General nickte. Keine zwei Momente später begann das Jappai zu wählen. "Danke. In den nächsten 36 Tagen darf keiner von ihnen durch das Jappai gehen oder es öffnen. Für niemanden. Wir kommen wieder, einiges ist noch zu tun, und Antworten werden folgen. Oh, danke Mum." sagte er als Samantha mit Stirnrunzeln und in der Begeleitung einiger vollbepackter Männer. "Was..." sie verstummte als sie diesen bestimmten Blick von Jack auffing. Vor ihr öffnete sich mit einem Wusch das Stargate. "Durch das Tor Sklavin, dann schlafe." rief er in tiefer verzerrter Stimme zu Inshanta, wäre noch einer der Soldaten gestanden wären die Gewehre entsichert worden. "Wie ihr wünscht, Herr." sagte sie demütig und ging mit Kira Ann durch das Gate.  
Tobias selbst hob Merlin auf und schleppte ihn die paar Meter vor den Ereignishorizont. Mit viel Schwung schmiss er ihn dann durch. Im selben Moment noch sackten seine Füße weg und er fiel unsanft gegen das Naquadagestein des Jappai. Mit einer Hand zeigte er schwach zum Jappai und deutete den Jungen Männer vor ihm das Essen und alles durch das Gate zu schmeißen, mit der anderen hielt er sich deutlich unter Schmerzen das falsche Auge. Er zog den Kristall aus seiner Hosentasche, denn er vorher schon verwendet hatte und zog ihn zitternd über. Dann verführte einige fließende Bewegungen, der Kristall leuchtete Blau auf,  
auch sein Auge begann zu leuchten und er zog sich hoch. "Entschuldigt meine Härte, es war wichtig. Haltet euch daran. Folgt uns nicht.  
Wir würden euch töten." Im letzten Moment lies er sich durch das Stargate fallen, der Ereignishorizont verfiel und die sieben Wachen standen, den Kopf reibend, langsam auf. Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er sah hinauf zum General. "Was halten sie von einem Spaziergang, General. Ich glaube, der würde uns beiden gut tun."

Phrasen: Ni so tâ -------------Ich helfe euch.

shant-----------------zu sterben

Ni ló i shant ----------------- Ich bin froh zu sterben

Ni ló i mne an'o ------------ Ich bin froh das du es bist. Shanti nu goaul'd. ---------- Ihr vernichtet die Goauld.

Nee, Joot, Faar, Uul------- Feuervogel, Löwe, Drache, Wolf johar.---------------------------

Du wirst unglaublich sein I fanuste ---------------------Zusammen stark.

Usoga infipol re kerna -----Für dich zu schweigen war eine Ehre.

inshanta i---------------------Gib mir Morgengrauen.

Se e enôta --------------------Lass dich einfach leiten.

Kapitel Zehn

Die Welt um ihn herum war ein einziges dunkles Loch. Dort wo Stimmen sein sollten, Nichts, dort wo Licht sein sollte, Nichts, dort wo er Wind spüren sollte, Nichts und dort wo er sein sollte auch Nichts. Es dauerte bis er sich an diesen Zustand gewöhnt hatte, wie lange konnte er nicht sagen. Hier gab es keine Anhaltspunkte. Nichts. Das war wohl das Schlimmste für ihn. Dass die Zeit ihn verlassen hatte.  
Dann kam das Gefühl zurück. Sehr eingeschränkt aber doch. Er spürte Steine unter seinem Körper, fiese, kleine, wie sie sich in sein Fleisch bohrten und ihm Schmerzen zufügten. Er spürte Kälte die vom Boden ausging, und Wärme die von irgendwo anders kam, das mit den Seiten hatte er noch nicht so im Griff. Er spürte Hunger und er spürte Durst. Als nächstes hörte er. Bäume die sich leicht im Wind bogen, die Äste vollbehangen mit Laub und Nadeln, hier ein weit entferntes Gurgeln, da ein ziemlich großes Ding das über ihn hinwegflog. Er wusste nun wo oben war. Er hörte zwei andere Menschen atmen, einer wach, einer schlafend. Er hörte Knistern von Feuer. Es folgte das Riechen. Er roch Fleisch. Frisch gebraten. Es erinnerte ihn.  
Erinnerte ihn an Horus Folterkammer, erinnerte ihn daran wie er selbst einmal so gerochen hatte. Er ekelte sich selbst nicht mehr, oder hasste Horus dafür, als läge ihm nichts daran. Als er sah, war ein großer Sternen übersäter Himmel zu sehen, ohne Mond,  
dafür mit so vielen Kometen das hätte er die Geduld aufgebracht sie zu zählen ihm die Zahlen ausgegangen wären. Das war ein Bild das sich in sein Gehirn einbrannte und andere, nicht so gute, so schöne oder so erhebende, mit seinem Glanz überdeckte. Er schloss die Augen, die Kometen zogen vor seinem inneren Auge unentwegt vorbei, und wartete. Darauf dass ihn irgendwann auch der Rest seines Körpers gehorchen würde. Er wartete lange.

"Du bist so ein Arschloch" keiferte Merlin, als er seinen Oberkörper langsam und verspannt hochstemmte und seinem Kollegen über das Feuer hinweg böse Blicke zuwarf. Inzwischen war der Kometenschauer verflogen und nur noch die Sterne erhellten das Firmament. Merlin streckte sich wie eine Katze und lockerte seine verspannten Muskeln und versteiften Gelenke.  
Als er sich halbwegs in brauchbare Form gebracht hatte und sich ein paar Mal durch die Haare strich, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Tobias zu. Der stocherte mit einem langen Ast im Feuer, neben ihm schlief, grün und blau geschlagen. Inshanta, ohne auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte der Braunschopf sehen, dass sie fror, aber sein Freund machte keinen Anstalten ihr zu helfen. "Was geht hier vor, Stephen? Alter? Was ist mit Shanni los? Und, wie geht es Kira Ann? ...", er hielt überrascht inne und hörte tief in sich hinein. "Was hast du mit mir gemacht"  
Er konnte nichts fühlen. So gemeint wie er es sagte. Er verspürte Hunger und Durst, aber keinen Hass, keine Freundschaft noch nicht einmal Besorgnis war in seiner Stimme als er sich nach den zwei Frauen erkundete. Da waren keine Emotionen. Er fragte nur weil er wusste das es wichtig war, nicht weil es ihm am ... am Herzen lag. "Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" fragte er noch einmal.  
Nun endlich sah sein blauäugiger Kumpel zu ihm hinauf, Haare waren ihm wie immer im Weg, ein drei Tage Bart zierte sein müdes Gesicht. "Deine Emotionen blockiert. Du hättest dir sonst was angetan, oder schlimmer,  
mir. Hier", sagte er weiter und reichte ihm einen Blechteller mit Bohnen, "du musst Essen." Merlin nickte und nahm ihn widerstandslos an. Ja, er hatte Hunger. Und er hatte Durst. Mit einem Löffel voll Bohnen im Mund, inspizierte er ihren Rastplatz. Es war eine Waldlichtung, vielleicht Zwanzig mal Zwanzig Meter breit, eine Notzelt stand etwas weiter von ihm entfernt, über dem Feuer hing auf einem Metallgeschirr befestigt ein Topf der leise vor sich hin und her blubberte. Am Boden waren trockenen Blätter, von einer ihm unbekannten Form und dort kaum zehn Schritt entfernt eines dieser großen Ausziehfässer gefüllt mit Wasser. Langsam stand er auf, und ging wankend hinüber zum Fass. Dahinter standen, wie immer, die Becher, er schöpfte Einen voll und trank ihn gleich mal, aber nicht zu schnell. Dann nahm er sich einen Zweiten und ging wieder zurück. "Was hast du mit deiner Frau angestellt, eine meiner besten Freundinnen." fragte er schließlich als er sich wieder hingesetzt hatte und nun seinen blonden Kollegen ruhig anstarrte. Merlin hatte es ehrlich gesagt in diesem Moment nicht wirklich interessiert,  
aber er dachte sich dass so. Wenn er seine Emotionen wieder zurückbekam würde er es sich nie verzeihen wenn er diese Frage nicht gestellt hatte ergo und das war vollkommen logisch musste er sich das fragen. Reiner Selbstschutz.  
Außerdem, war er ein Gewohnheitstier, auch wenn ihm dass erst jetzt auffiel.  
Und auch er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut heraus, er hatte es schon probiert.  
Wenn jemand Shanni wehtat musste er wissen was dahinter steckte. Dass war er ihr schuldig. Und, das gab er auch gerne zu, das dreckige Grinsen dass sich nun über Stephens, nein Tobias Gesicht ausbreitete hatte er auch nicht erwartet. "Ich habe sie halb tot geprügelt." Er blickte auf seine Frau und strich ihr sanft durch das Haar. Die kleine Gestalt fuhr unter dieser Berührung erschreckt zusammen, Merlin konnte sehen wie sie zitterte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Spinnst du?" Eine Augenbraue von Tobias fuhr überrascht in die Höhe. "Es scheint ich habe nicht alle deine Emotionen erwischt. Hmm, was mir da wohl durch die Finger geschlüpft ist." Er dachte nach. "Ich weiß: Integrität und ...Moral. Und gegen dein loses Mundwerk war noch nie ein Kraut gewachsen." Merlin wusste dass es eine Beleidigung war. Es berührte ihn nicht. "Beantworte meine Frage." "Welche denn? Wie es Shanni geht, Kira Ann oder mir?" er fuhr sich mit der Zunge langsam über die Lippen und betrachtete Merlin lange. Der wich zurück.  
Und als der Zauberer völlig perplex zu seinen zitternden Händen starrte, und sich kraftlos wieder gerade hinsaß, sprach er weiter. "Halt dich raus. Das ist nur zwischen Shanni und mir. Was Kira Ann angeht ist sie so gut wieder völlig die Alte, noch ein bisschen Therapie mit dem guten,  
alten Stephen und sie wird wieder ganz. Jetzt beruhige dich und nimm dir noch was zu trinken. Ich habe dich nicht aufgeweckt dass du mir auf den Sack gehst."

Noel, er konnte von sich selbst einfach nur noch so sprechen, kam sich vollkommen klein vor. Unbedeutend. Langsam überriss er wie das mit den Emotionsblock von Statten ging. Das Zeug funktionierte nur in Zusammenhang mit andern Leuten. Jetzt wo sich alles nur um seinen süßen, unbedeuteten Hintern drehte, war es ohne Funktion. Haha. Wenigstens etwas. Er würde das Ding schon noch unnütz machen. Doch was dann? Soweit er die Situation überriss würde er Tobias erst mal in die Luft heben und ihm die Eingeweide aus dem After ziehen. Es war schließlich seine Schuld gewesen dass er seine Schwester hatte töten müssen. Dabei hatte ihm Tobias schon vor langer Zeit geschworen dass er niemals wieder jemand töten musste der ihm am Herzen lag. Er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen. Als nächstes würde er aus den blutigen Gedärmen ein Strick drehen und ihn fest um seinen Hals schnüren und fest zuziehen. Gerade lange genug. Dass er noch nicht erstickte. Merlin wollte in seinem Gedankenspiel noch weitermachen als ihm aufging, dass er das wohl vergessen könnte. Er schöpfte seine Kräfte aus den umliegenden Emotionen. ... Das hatte Tobias geschickte eingefädelt. Er bemerkte dass er aufgestanden war und sich noch etwas zum Trinken geholt hatte wie Tobias es ihm befohlen hatte. Mein Gott, ich habe ja Angst vor ihm. Ich meine ich spür sie nicht, aber mein Körper weiß genau was zu tun ist. Was zum Teufel geht hier ab? fragte er sich vollkommen unsicher und setzte sich wieder hin. "Warum hast du mich denn dann geweckt?" nahm er schließlich das Gespräch von vorher wieder auf. Tobias sah nicht auf, sondern erhob sich nur, trat Inshanta mit einem gewaltigen Tritt, der sie etwa fünf Meter weit schleuderte, wach und sah sie lieblich an. Die junge Frau sah ihn mit großen, flehenden Augen an und warf sich dann vor ihm in den Waldboden. Es war ein grässlicher Anblick. Tobias stand da, seine Haare schulterlang, sie verhangen einen Teil seines Gesichts mit Schatten während der Andere im warmen Licht des Feuers flackerte und zwischen einem wunderschönen und absolut verzerrenden Anblick hin und her schwankte. Seine blauen Augen strahlten, das Schwarz seiner Pupillen schienen alles zu verschlingen. Er lächelte. Noel wollte nur noch rennen. Er kannte dieses Gesicht. Er kannte es. Horus. Er hatte auch immer so ausgesehen. Genau denselben Blick. Genau dieselben Augen,  
nur war Tobias hier tausendmal schlimmer. Noel wollte seine Kräfte wieder zurück. Er fühlte sich so schwach. Das schien aber Tobias nicht weiter zu stören. Langsam ging er in die Hocke und hob dann Inshantas Kinn sanft an. Er küsste sie so behutsam wie man nur sein konnte und zog sie mit seinem Kuss zu sich in die Höhe hinauf bis sie stand.  
Die Worte die er ihr zuflüsterte waren so leise dass Noel sie nicht verstehen konnte. Sie verbeugte sich und lief dann in den Wald hinein. Tobias sah ihr nach und drehte sich dann zu Noel um. "Komm", flüsterte er dann, seine ganze Gestalt hatte das Horus ähnliche verloren, "wir müssen zu Kira Ann." Er nahm sich einen großen Schöpfer mit Suppe in eine Kanne aus Blech und ging dann voran. Noel folgte ihm verstört. Er hatte noch immer zu große Angst um etwas anders zu tun. Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit bis sie dorthin kamen wo sie hinwollten. Gleich hinter der Lichtung, kaum vierhundert Schritte entfernt lag in einer Erdmulde verborgen eine Höhle, tief in den Boden hinein. Der Pfad war uneben, verschiedenste Sträucher und anders, wie große Wurzeln oder schlangenähnliche Tiere, gingen ihnen im Weg um. Tobias ging so zielstrebig durch die, nur hier und da blauerleuchteten, Gebiete und so waren sie bald angekommen. Innen drinnen wurde es nicht besser.  
Erst als der Heiler mit seinem Kristall die Wände berührte, änderte alles.  
Die feuchten lehmigen Böden begannen zu leuchten, von tief drinnen strahlten Gestein heraus, es hatte verschiedenste Formen. Tobias schien unbeeindruckt.  
Noel war es dafür umso mehr. Wenn sein Vater das sehen könnte, er würde weiß Gott was geben um so etwas zu sehen. Das war uralte Kunst. Älter als Antica.  
Vielleicht von den ursprünglichen Erbauern der Sarkophage und Handkristalle. Schließlich hatte ihn die Gleichgültigkeit wieder und er ging schnell hinter Tobias her.

"Warte." So ließ Tobias Noel stehen und betrat den Raum der vor ihm lag. In der Mitte stand ein kristallener Sarkophag, man konnte Kira Ann darin erkennen, sie trug noch immer das gleiche wie vor drei Tagen. Tobias ging zu einer Amatur die in der Wand eingelegt war, drückte ein paar Knöpfe, hinter ihm öffnete sich der Sarkophag und die Frau drinnen gähnte laut. "Wie lang habe ich wieder geschlafen"  
"Ein paar Stunden, ich hab jemanden für dich mitgebracht." Das brachte die Rothaarige in die sitzende Position, dann hüpfte sie aus dem gläsernen Gebilde hinaus und rannte mit lautem Geschrei auf ihren Bruder zu der zaghaft an der Öffnung hinauslugte. "Nooooooeeeel. Ach bin ich froh dich zu sehen, es tut mir so leid das du das wegen mir durchgemacht hast, es soll nicht wieder vorkommen, komm rein, komme rein, ich darf noch nicht raus kommen, kommt beide rein." Sie holte Luft. Und schlug ihrem Bruder unvermittelt in die Magengrube, er ging stöhnend in die Knie.  
"Weil du mich getötet hast!", sagte sie, sie half ihm grinsend auf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, "Weil du mich getötet hast. Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde, ich war kurz davor vollkommen durchzudrehen, war fast noch schlimmer als die Zeit in dem Scheißraum"  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte er sie dann. "Oh, es geht so. Ich bring noch immer einiges durcheinander, ich versteh einfach nicht warum Tipsy nur eine Erfindung sein sollte, ich hab doch so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, manchmal verwechsele ich Träume mit Realität und", sagte sie leise und zog ihren Bruden noch näher zu ihr hin, "habe ich jetzt mit ihm geschlafen oder nicht?" Sie zeigte auf Tobias der unverschämt zu ihm hergrinste. "Zweimal. Es war wegen eines Auftrages, sonst hätten die uns auffliegen lassen"  
"Er und ich waren da schon verheiratet"  
"Nicht miteinander, wenn du darauf hinaus willst, aber ja, er mit Shanni, du mit Tealc"  
"HA! Das wusste ich. Es geht voran. Hast du was zum Essen, Tobi.", wandte sie sich zum Heiler.  
"Tobias.", entgegnete er lächelnd und reichte ihr die Blechkanne. "Ach, komm schon, wer ist den so blöd und nennt sich selbst Tobias." "Das sagst gerade du: Kira Ann"  
Sie machte eine Schnute. "Hast recht. Also was soll ich heute erzählen?" "Das was ich schon seit verdammt noch mal zehn Jahren wissen will. Wie zum Teufel hast du es geschafft ihn zu vögeln"  
"Wen?" fragte sie, ihr Bruder sah trotzt seines innerlichen Desinteresse interessiert zu, es war mal wieder so ne Sache die er nicht verpassen sollte.  
Wen schon... "Tealc"  
Genau. "Ach, dass. Ist doch ein alter Hut." Da wurde sie kurz ruhig. "Es ist nicht gerade gestern passiert oder?" fragte sie dann. Beide schüttelten den Kopf. "Verdammt und ich dachte ich hätte das endlich wieder heraußen. Dieses verdammte Wirrwarr in meinem Kopf. Was wollt ihr wissen?" Sie schien genervt. Die beiden Männer grinsten nur. "Was willst du erzählen?" fragte sie Tobias gelassen. Doch sie hatte schon diesen verträumten Blick aufgesetzt und war in Erzählerstimmung.  
"Es hat damit begonnen dass ich auf den Trip nach Hause von der Uni, Tealc hatte uns vom Flughafen Abgeholt, erinnert ihr euch. Der Sommer", sie dachte angestrengt, ihre Stirn legte sich in zarte Falten, "der Sommer nach, nein vor,  
... vor Abydoss, da bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal das Tealc ein extrem heißer Feger ist. Und als ich ihn dann sah, nach den ersten zwei Monaten auf Abdoss,  
als ich meine Ausbildung mit Meister Igram von der ... Steppe, ja, beendet hatte, fand ich noch immer dass er heiß war. Und damit hat es begonnen. Es war heiß. Es war verdammt noch mal der heißeste Tag überhaupt."

Es war heiß, der verdammt noch mal heißeste Tag seit dem sie hier waren. Natasha flanierte in ihrem feinem blauen Kleid, durch die schattigen Strassen der Stadt und wunderte sich wie es die Leute hier noch immer schafften den gleichen Eifer an den Tag zu legen, wie immer. Hier und da grüßte sie die ihr inzwischen bekannten Gesichter und langweilte sich trotzdem zu Tode. Normalerweise würde sie jetzt gerade eine schöne kleine Stunde mit Meister Igram von der Steppe haben, aber der war gegangen, sagte etwas wie dass er ihr nichts mehr beibringen konnte. So hatte sie also nichts zu tun.  
Ihre Eltern waren immer noch auf irgend so einer saudummen geheimen Mission und überhaupt gab es nichts zu tun. Das erste Mal seit zwei Monaten hier war es langweilig. Vorgestern hatte Stephen sie alle so absolut geil geheilt und jetzt war nichts mehr zu tun. Sie war vor dem Stützpunkt von Leron angekommen und ging in den Vorraum hinein.

"Lerooon, hast du nicht etwas zu tun für mich. Mir ist sooo langweilig, aber echt." Sagte sie bettelnd als sie dem kleinen Mädchen gegenüberstand. Die dachte einige Sekunden nach. "In der Tat hätte ich etwas zu tun für dich. Wir erwarten Besuch, wenn du ihn abholen magst, steht es dir frei es zu tun." "Vom Stargate? Ich meinte dem Jappai?" Leron nickte. Natasha dachte nach. "OK. Wen erwarten wir denn?" "Meister Tealc"  
"Ist dass Treffen mit den Tokra schon vorbei? Und warum kommt er überhaupt hierher"  
Leron lächelte süß. "Nun, ich nehme an um dich zu prüfen"  
Für einen Moment war Natasha überrascht doch dann begann sie ihre Hände zu reiben. Das klang gut. Sehr gut sogar. "Das klingt gut, sehr gut sogar. Wann kommt er?" "Zwanzig Minuten." "Unterbringung." Leron sah sie schief an. "Er ist ein hoher Gast, natürlich wird auch er bei meiner Familie Unterschlupf finden"  
"Ok, und tschüss." Damit war Natasha aus dem Zimmer gerannt. Leron sah ihr nach und machte sich wider an die Arbeit. Es gab so viel zu tun.  
So viel vorzubereiten.

Natasha kam zu früh an. Nicht viel aber doch genug um sich halbwegs herzurichten und nicht vollständig außer Atem zu sein. Dann kam das Wusch auch schon und aus dem Ereignishorizont des Jappai schritt würdevoll Tealc in seiner Rechten hielt er eine Stabwaffe. Er sah überrascht zu ihr und neigte dann den Kopf. In dem Moment kam aus dem Stargate ein Bündel geflogen, mit einem Karacho und auf Kopfhöhe. Es verfehlte ihn knapp. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, und dass passierte so gut wie nicht mehr, dann war es ein Schmunzeln dass sich auf seinen Lippen breit machte. Das Stargate schloss sich als sie sich beide gegenüber standen. "Meister Tealc, welche Freude Dich zu sehen. Ist alles gut gegangen? Was Neues erfahren?" strahlte sie ihn an, er ging einfach an ihr vorbei und hob den Sack auf. "Es ist alles gut gegangen, danke der Nachfrage", er begann in dem braunen Beutel zu kramen und zog etwas heraus, "es freut auch mich dich wiederzusehen Natsha Fraser Jackson und hier", er warf ihr eine Sammlung von kleinen Schriften zu, "habe was neues Erfahren." Natasha blinzelte zweimal als sie die alten Schriften in ihren Händen hielt und die eigentümlichen Schriften las, sie waren alle in Standart Goauld gehalten.  
Dann wurden ihre Augen weit, ein breites Grinsen machte sich in ihrem Gesicht gemütlich und sie strahlte wie ein mit Butter bestrichener Pfannkuchen. "Eine Sammlung von Jaffa Witzen", sie fächerte sich selbst Luft zu und atmete mal nur ein, "Meister Tealc, das ist... scheiße ist das geil. Danke, vielen,  
vielen Dank." Sie machte ihren berühmt berüchtigten Siegestanz oder auch Freudentanz, eine Augenbraue ihres Meisters ging langsam aber doch in die Höhe.  
Dann lächelte er.  
Er lächelte! Ein wirklich warmes, einladendes Lächeln. Es war zwar nur schmal aber es war da. Natasha stand da wie vom Blitz getroffen und schüttelte sich. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Es stand ihm wirklich gut, er sollte das öfters tun. Es machte ihn jünger und... Sie fasste sich. "Gehen wir?" Er nickte. Es waren keine zwei Minuten vergangen da waren sie in ein Grundsatzgespräch vertieft, nämlich wer die besseren Zielscheiben für Witze waren. Seth oder Anubiswachen. Als sie dann eine knappe halbe Stunde später in Lerons kleiner Unterkunft einfanden hatte sie sich über Natashas Fortschritte unterhalten, die Tokra und den neuesten Film von Altregisseur Tarantino, der Meister Tealc überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte, und hatten auch hin und wieder die Mission auf der ihre Eltern waren gestreift. Meister Tealc war verschwiegen wie ein Grab. Sie hielten also bei Leron auf ein Getränk und gingen dann weiter zu Res und Skaara der den Jaffa herzlich empfing und ihn entführte. Natasha wünschte den beiden einen schönen Tag und freute sich wie ein Kleinkind auf Morgen um fünf am Abend. Meister Tealc hatte versprochen sie zu prüfen. Klartext: Kämpfen ( Spaß)  
Langsam schlenderte Natasha wieder zurück durch die Stadt, spielte hier und dort mit ein paar Kinder, machte Armdrücken mit ein paar gestandenen Männern und war auch wieder bei Leron angekommen. Sie streckte sich genüsslich und ließ sich dann in ihren Lieblingssessel fallen, es war im Oberen Geschoss des Hauses und begann in den kleinen Heftchen zu lesen. Keine Minute später erfüllte Lachen das ganze Haus.

Sie war wohl eingeschlafen sah sie ein paar Kerle bei ihr vorbeihuschen, die sich neckten und wie wild aneinander rumschmusten. Der Eine, eindeutig Noel, sie kannte das schon und der andere Kor? Sie war erstaunt. Das ging jetzt schon über eineinhalb Monate. Das war lang. Aber was sollte es schon, vielleicht hatte ihr Bruder endlich mal vor was Langlebiges auf die Beine zu stellen. Sie räusperte sich, die Zwei waren inzwischen stehend auf liegend gewechselt und ignorierten sie vollkommen. "Hey Brüderchen, Kor, lasst euch nicht stören", die beiden ließen sich nicht stören, sie stieg über beide drüber und sprang hinunter, die Leiter dauerte ihr zu lang. "Zieht das Teil hoch! Hier kommen auch Kinder vorbei." schrie sie dann laut,  
als sich nichts rührte, fauchte sie auf. "Verdammt noch mal Noel, konzentrier dich ein bisschen. Mach scho-..." Die Leiter verschwand einfach. "Siehst du geht doch." Sie grinste und drehte sich um. Das hätte er schon früher machen können. Sie war nicht wirklich erstaunt das Leiterding in ihrem Zimmer vorzufinden,  
blöder Idiot. Auch nicht wirklich neu war es Leron im Zimmer ihres besten Kollegen vorzufinden, die beiden lagen sich wegen irgendwas in den Haaren. Dann schlief sie aber auch schon ein und freute sie wie ein Schneehund auf Morgen.

Der nächste Tag war schon heiß gewesen als sie aufwachte das war so gegen zehn. Wirklich verdammt heiß. Heißer als der Tag davor. Sie war also eine Zeitlang mit ihrem Bruder, Kor (die beiden waren schon ätzend beschäftigt miteinander, hielten jedoch erstaunlich Abstand sobald jemand reinkam der irgendwie mit Tauri zu tun hatte), da waren Ines und Tomas, die beiden tüftelten an ihrer Hochzeit, StepHen und Leron saßen nur da und er bedachte sie immer wieder mit einem wirklich fiesem Blick. Der Kerl brütete vor sich her und war in einer miserablen Stimmung. Es war langweilig. Naja bis Leron zu ihr kam. "Ich habe beschossen, mit euch mitzukommen und auf Tauri zu leben." Sogar Kor und Noel bekamen das mit und hörten auf wie Kletten aneinander zu kleben. Es war auch Kor der als Erster dazu etwas sagte. "Tauri, klingt nicht schlecht." Er grinste zu Noel doch dessen Miene blieb unbewegt, er sah besorgt aus. "Leron, ähm ... das ist toll. Nur; bei wem willst du leben"  
Sie sah zu ihm auf. "Nun, bei euch"  
"UNS!" schrie Noel dann auf, wurde dann aber von Natasha unterbrochen.  
"Bist du des Wahnsinns, Kleine. Wir können doch keine Verantwortung für ein Kind übernehmen. Und überhaupt das kann doch nie gut gehen." Sie sah zu Stephen, der noch immer fies dreinschaute. "DU HAST DAVON GEWUSST!" schrie sie ihn dann an, er zuckte zusammen und sank mit jedem weiteren Wort das dann folgte noch weiter in sich zusammen. "WIE ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU DAS WISSEN KÖNNEN UND UNS NICHTS DAVON GESAGT. UND ÜBERHAUPT WAS DENKEN DEINE ELTERN VON DER GANZEN SCHEISSE!" fuhr sie das Mädchen dann an die auch etwas zurückwich. Aber sie hielt ihrem Blick stand. "In ihren Augen ist es eine gute Lektion. Bedenkt, was ich alles noch bei euch lernen könnte. Die Dinge die ihr mir zeigen könnt." Tomas wollte gerade etwas sagen doch er wurde von der rotsehenden Natasha im Keim erstickt. "DAS KOMMT ÜBERHAUPT NICHT IN FRAGE! Wie kommst du nur darauf dass wir das machen würden. Niemals. NIEMALS. Verstehst du mich." Sie sah bedrohlich in die Runde und blickte wieder mal zu Stephen. "SAG du auch was"  
Stephen lachte trocken auf. "Was soll ich dazu sagen, das Kleine Biest hier", er stand auf und nahm das Mädchen und zog es an ihrem Gewand in die Höhe und hielt es wie ein Kätzchen, sie wand sich in seinem Griff , "hat schon alles vor VERDAMMTEN zwei Monaten mit unseren Eltern ausgemacht. DIE finden es wäre für uns eine gute Lektion. UND schau mich nicht mehr so an, das hab ich mir nicht verdient. Den ganzen gestrigen Abend, nachdem sie es mir gesagt hatte, habe ich mir den verdammten Mund fusslig geredet, hab es versucht ihr auszureden, aber" Er lies die Kleine unsanft fallen, "auf mich hört ja niemand.  
Ich hab ja gesagt ich mag sie nicht und jetzt wisst ihr auch warum." Er murmelte etwas wie blöde Kuh und setze sich wieder hin. Natasha war sprachlos.

Noel schüttelte nur den Kopf, wäre Kor nicht gewesen der seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte, wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte sonst was gemacht. Tomas räusperte sich. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller gehörte ihm. "Kleine, ahm, gut, toll. ... Was passiert mit uns? Wer übernimmt deine Aufgaben?" Leron sah nicht sonderlich überrascht aus, das gerade er diese Frage stellte. "Du.", antwortete sie, "Es ist dir möglich alles zu meistern, die schwierigsten Aufträge hast du selbstständig und zufriedenstellend vollendet, selbst die Sache mit Ines hast du bravourös gemeistert. Was sollte ich mir von meinem Nachfolger mehr wünschen. Außerdem", sie lächelte, "mit Ines an deiner Seite,  
was sollte da schon schief gehen. Sie ist ein kluger Kopf." Tomas war blass geworden und sagte erst mal nichts, aber Ines nickte. "Du hast gut gewählt, Leron", sagte die hochgewachsene Frau und nahm Tomas Hand in die Ihre, "er kann das sicher gut. Die Leute mögen ihn, er ist gerecht und nicht nachtragend, er steht für die richtigen Sachen, und auch mit den Jüngeren kann er gut umgehen. Er hatte schon immer ein offenes Ohr für die Nöte seiner Leute; Wirklich eine gute Wahl." Sie strahlte über beide Ohren. Tomas schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. "Nein, das mach ich nicht. Ich bin hier nicht geboren, die Menschen würden mich nie anerkennen"  
Kor, Ines und auch Leron sahen ihn überrascht an. Er sah so gebrochen aus, wie er sich neben Ines verkroch, seine schwarzen Augen waren verhangen von seinen Haaren. "Du solltest dein Volk besser kennen, Thomas." Dieser sah verwirrt auf, als er Leron seinen eigentlichen Namen sprechen hörte, er hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Er war ihm nicht wirklich abgegangen, ging es ihm im gleichen Moment auf. "Als ich mein Anliegen nach Tauri zu gehen bei dem Ältesten Rat vorbrachte fiel dein Name ohne mein Zutun. Man hat sich deiner erinnert weil du gute Arbeit leistest und vertrauungswürdig bist. Weil du zu den alten Wegen stehst aber auch den Mut hast Neue zu betreten. Deine Ansprache über Gratisverhütungsmittel für alle und jeden, war ihnen noch immer nahe.  
Deinetwegen hat die Unterachtzehn- Geburtsrate um 75 Prozent abgenommen, denn keiner, noch nicht mal ich wäre auf diese Idee gekommen. Ich hoffe du erkennst also", sagte sie ruhig, "das nicht nur ich dir zutraue die Verantwortung für die Nichtvolljährigen zu übernehmen sondern auch der vollständige Ältestenrat. Und, das möchte ich dir auch sagen, ich hoffe es klärt dieses Missverständnis auf, die Frage deines Geburtsortes fiel nicht ein einziges Mal.  
Weil es keine Relevanz hast. Du bist ein Abydoss, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht.  
Und es gibt keinen Einzigen hier der das nicht auch so sieht." "Da muss ich ihr zustimmen", sagte Kor und sah ihn noch immer ungläubig an,  
"hätte dich ein -wer auch immer- als Halbabydoss oder -tauri beschimpft wäre ich ganz sicher nicht alleine auf ihn losgegangen, sondern mit mir jeder der dich kennt. Selbst die dich nicht leiden könnten wären in die Prüglerei reingesprungen. Du bist ein Abydoss. Jeder der etwas anderes denkt ist ein Idiot." Er grinste schelmisch. "Aber du kannst mich nicht leiden." Sagte Tomas leise und ungläubig. "Hatte ich das nicht gerade gesagt." entgegnete Kor. "Wundert dich das denn nicht, ich darf die Koffer schleppen, du darfst die Leute abholen. Echt, natürlich kann ich dich nicht leiden. Du kriegst die coolen Sachen. Aber ich bin nicht dumm. Du wirst die Sache gut machen. Das Eine hat mit dem Anderen überhaupt nichts zu tun"  
Damit war die Sache für ihn beendet und er wandte sich Noel zu der noch immer besorgt zu Leron sah und scheinbar nur mit Mühe seine Wut zurückhalten konnte.  
Kor küsste ihn sanft und schüttelte den Kopf. "Leg dich nicht mit ihr an, Süßer, du verlierst. Sie hat schon ganz andere Kerle fertiggemacht." Noel schüttelte nun seinerseits den Kopf. "Ich lass das nicht mit mir machen, keiner pfuscht mir in mein Leben." Er sah wieder zu Leron die da saß und aussah als könnte sei kein Wässerchen trüben.  
"Kleine, du kannst uns nicht zwingen. Also vergiss es. Niemals." Das kalte Lächeln erschien wieder Mal auf Lerons Lippen. Sie sah nur zu Stephen, der seinerseits angepisst zurücksah. "Sie erpresst uns. Das kleine Scheusal erpresst uns"  
"Was kann sie schon wissen das ihr erlauben würde uns zu erpressen?" fragte Natasha scharf und sah zu Leron. "Frag lieber was sie nicht weiß, ist kürzer." "Und", fragte Noel ungeduldig, "was weiß sie nicht"  
"Nix. Das Sauvieh weiß alles. Jedes kleine Ding das wir abgezogen haben." Tomas, Ines und auch Kor, wenn auch wiederwillig, nützen die nun entstandene Pause um leise den Raum zu verlassen. Warum in den Sturm gehen, wenn man fliehen kann. "Du meinst das so wie du das sagst?" fragte Noel dann. Stephen nickte nur finster. "Dann soll sie es mir beweisen." Der Zauberer betrachte sie hasserfüllt. Alles was sie darauf sagte war folgendes. Sie deutete dabei mit jedem neuen Wort von Noel auf Natasha auf Stephen und begann dann wieder von vorne.  
"Merlin, Kira Ann und Tobias. Bi, gewalttätig, Computerhacker. Versoffen,  
offenherzig, dunkler Heiler. Und so weiter und so fort"  
"Woher?" Noel sah sie mit großen Augen an, Stephen schüttelte noch immer den Kopf. "Diese Ana ist sehr gesprächig, wenn man ihr mal klar macht wer man ist." Sagte Leron lächelnd. "Meine Ana würde so etwas nie tun." rief Noel und sah zu Stephen doch der sagte nur etwas über Frauen die von ihren Freund verlassen worden sind. "Das hat er nicht gewagt"  
"Und wie, sie hat sich gut fünf Kilobyte Info angefuttert"  
"DAS IST DOCH JETZT NICHT DAS THEMA!" schrie Natasha und funkelte nacheinander Stephen, dann Tobias und schlussendlich wieder Leron an. "Echt, Kleine, warum willst du überhaupt zu uns. Ok, du willst was anderes sehen, kann ich verstehen, aber warum bei uns? Ich kapier es einfach nicht"  
"Weil ihr die Einzigen seit die mich verstehen. Hier kann ich nicht so sein wie ich bin. Seit... seit jener Sache die mir mit meinen Brüdern widerfahren ist,  
haben die Menschen Angst vor mir. Alle. Denkt nur an Tomas, Ines und Kor. Obwohl ihr Alter das Meine bei weitem überragt befolgen sie jede meiner Befehle. Mir ist klar dass sie das nicht aus Angst machen, sondern weil ich geschätzt bin,  
jedoch ... Ich mach diese Arbeit seit ich sechs bin. Während all dieser Zeit wurde ich nicht einmal in Frage gestellt. Die Menschen haben erkannt dass ich nicht mehr ein Kind war. Das Wissen meiner Brüder war, wie ist mir unklar, in den Kristallen gespeichert geworden und jetzt habe ich es. Solange ich auf Abydoss bin, wird es immer dominant sein. Ich kann mich dem und auch meinem Schicksal nicht entziehen, dass weiß ich, aber... ich würde gern noch rausfinden wie und wer ich bin solange es nicht zu spät ist. Und das kann ich nicht hier." Der eine kleine Moment in dem ihre Augen von Bitterkeit beseelt waren, gab den Ausschlag. Aber das wusste Leron da noch nicht. "Leron lass uns allein, bitte. Wir müssen reden." Leron nickte und verlies nun auch den Raum. "Krass", sagten Noel und Natasha gleichzeitig und auch Stephen sah nachdenklich aus. Schließlich nach fünf Minuten Beratungszeit, kamen sie zum Schluss, dass es schlimmer sein könnte. Auch sie kannten diese Gefühl der Unzugehhörigkeit,  
außerdem die Kleine war cool. Selbst wenn sie wieder halbkindlich werden würde, oder was auch immer, sie würde noch immer passen. Aber, dachte sich Natasha, dass erklärte noch immer nicht weshalb Stephen noch immer so komisch drein sah. Sie sah auf die Uhr, halb vier. Oh, sie musste sich aufwärmen gehen. Bald war es soweit. Sie hatte diese Nacht komisch geträumt. Vielleicht hatte es nur daran gelegen,  
dass sie Kor und Noel beim Schmusen erwischt hatte, aber sie vermisste das sehr.  
Dieses Zusammensein. Sie hatte irgendwie von so was geträumt, aber sie hatte das Gesicht vergessen. Das war ärgerlich, denn es war ein wirklich guter Traum gewesen. Kurz bevor sie ging, gab sie bei Noel ein Gespräch mit Stephen über dessen noch immer komisches Verhalten in Auftrag, und ging dann langsam zur Pyramide,  
die Tealc als Austragungsort für ihre Prüfung gewählt hatte. Er hatte sich die Erlaubnis von Res und Skaara geholt und nun war für den heutigen Abend die Pyramide für die Abydoss tabu. Ach, das würde ein solcher Spaß. Sie ging an dem kleinen Vorposten vorbei, bei dem sie am Anfang ihres Aufenthalts Rast gemacht hatten und redete kurz mit der alten Dame, als sie Leron traf. Sie spielte wieder Mal mit den Kindern. "Hey, alles OK"  
"Natürlich"  
"Ahmm, du kannst zu uns kommen, soll ich dir sagen, allerdings ist Stephen noch immer komisch, weißt du. Ich würde ihm mal aus dem Weg gehen, er ist verdammt nachtragend"  
"Gut. ... Danke." Sagte Leron dann, eins der Kinder sprang auf sie rauf und begann sie zu kitzeln. Natasha betrachte die Szene lange wie Leron dalag, mit hochrotem Kopf und sich den Mund trocken lachte und setzte sich dann zu den Kindern dazu. "So was willst du, oder"  
Leron nickte nur. "Dann sollten wir dich zur Schule schicken. Mir hat es dort gut gefallen"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich war nie in der Schule." Natasha lächelte. "Ich sag dir was, ich höre ab sofort schon auf dich wie einen Erwachsenen zu behandeln, nicht erst daheim, dafür erpresst du mich nicht weiter, ja"  
"Das klingt gut." Leron lächelte sie an. "Gut, aber jetzt muss ich gehen. Meister Tealc wartet nicht gerne. Und ich muss mich noch aufwärmen." Sie stand auf und zerzauste jedem der Kinder auch Leron die Haare und ging hinaus zurück in die Sonne. "Warte!" hörte sie Leron hinterher rufen. Sie kam ihr hinterher gedüst.  
"Warte. Ahmm," das blonde Mädchen sah zu ihr hinauf. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber... ." Sie sah sie besorgt an. "Ein letztes Mal wünsche ich noch einen guten Rat zu geben"  
Natasha lachte. "Gott, du kommst wohl wirklich nicht aus diesem Erwachsenen Ding raus, du schaust aus wie meine Mutter bei der Aufklärungsstunde. Also, rede dich aus"  
Leron grinste zurück. "Ich mache es um deinetwillen kurz. Du bist ein Instinktwesen. Und du wirst wissen was gut für dich ist und was nicht. Vertrau diesem unbändigen Gefühl wenn er versucht dich zu leiten"  
"Du redest wieder Mal in Rätseln, Kleine." "Oh, entschuldige. Ich habe eine gewisse Genauigkeit... nein, finde es selbst heraus. Lass es dir nur gesagt sein, ich habe es schon sehr oft gesehen und ich irre mich selten. Geh jetzt"  
Was zum Geier... "Was meinst du jetzt schon wieder, Leron? ---- Leron!" Die Kleine war zurück ins Haus gelaufen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee sie bei ihnen daheim zu haben. Sie sah auf die Uhr, was schon so spät!  
Ohne sich weiter Gehdanken zu machen ging sie weiter Richtung Pyramide. Sie freute sich einfach schon zu sehr darauf, Meister Tealc in Grund und Boden zu stampfen.

Als Natasha aus dem Raum gedüst war hatte betrachte Noel Stephen genauer. Seine Schwester hatte recht gehabt, Stephen war komisch. "Was ist los mit dir, Alter. Sag schon"  
Stpehen schüttelte wie so oft heute nur den Kopf und machte aus seinen langen Haaren viele Zöpfe. "Ste-phen. Red mit mir. Du weist du kannst mir alles sagen." Stephen schüttelte dezidiert den Kopf. "Rede, verdammt noch mal, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit." Platzte ihm dann der Kragen.

"Ich habe mich verliebt, OK, du Arschloch!" brüllte Stephen, "Ich habe mich verliebt." "UND DAS IST EIN GRUND MICH ANZUSCHREIEN! Ich denke wohl nicht." Noel hasste es wenn er angeschrieen wurde. "Ach, fahr doch ab." Grummelte Stephen und machte bei seinen Haaren weiter. Noel sah ihn abschätzig an. "Du meinst das ernst, oder?" Der große Blonde nickte. "Und, liebt sie dich auch?" Wieder nickte er sagte dieses Mal auch was dazu. "Sie will mich heiraten"  
Noel sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Heiraten?  
"Heiraten?" "Jab"  
"Schande"  
"Jab." Mehr war aus ihm nicht rauszubekommen. "Wie hast du dich da raus geredet?" fragte Noel nach, nachdem er den Schock so halbwegs verdaut hatte. Als Stephen nichts darauf sagte, wurden Noel Augen weit, zuzüglich zum offenen Mund schaute er echt blöd aus. "Du hast dich doch raus geredet"  
"Nein, -- ich habe Ja gesagt. Ich..", stammelte der Heiler, "ich konnte nicht anders. Sie fragte mich und ... und das... das Erste was mir einfiel war Ja!  
Wann? ." "Ja-Wann!" wiederholte Noel suchte dann offensichtlich nach Worten. "Wer?... nein.. Warum?.. BIST DU VERRÜCKT!" schrie er ihn dann an,  
"D..d..d..du...du kannst doch nicht einfach Ja Wann sagen. Erstens ist das voll unromantisch, du Depp, zweitens: du weist schon wie alt du bist?" "Erinnere mich nicht." Sagte Stephen niedergeschlagen. Noel erkannte nun das Problem. "Also", sagte er freundschaftlich und klopfte seinem Kollegen auf die Schultern,  
"Wie viel älter als du ist sie?" Stephen sah ihn an und begann zu lachen. Dann hörte er abrupt auf und sah ihn an. "Minus Sechs Jahre älter als ich ist sie"  
"Mi... ohh. Moment mal: sechs Jahre Jünger? Nein, doch nicht wirklich jünger.  
Sag mir das dass nicht wahr ist, Alter." Ihm kam ein wirklich komischer Gedanke.  
Komisch. Oh, scheiße. "Du hast doch nichts mit ihr gemacht!" schrie er ihn dann fast von Sinnen an.  
Stephen sah ihn perplex an. "Natürlich nicht! Jetzt rate Mal warum ich fast eingehe! ICH HABE NICHTS MIT IHR GEMACHT UND TROZTDEM LIEBE ICH SIE. Das ist soooo krank!" Stephen hörte auf mit seinen Haaren herum zu tun und sprang auf. Er rannte in dem Zimmer hin und her, wie ein wildes Tier im Käfig. "Aber sie will dich heiraten?" fragte Noel noch mal nach. Sein Freund sah so aus als würde er ihn im nächsten Moment strangulieren. "Kenn ich sie?" Stephen sah ihn an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Und du hast Zugang zu Wissen des Universums? Natürlich kennst du sie. Geht mir bis daher," er zeigte Hüfthöhe an, "blonde Haare, besserwisserisch, ihr Vater ein einflussreicher Mann der mich töten lässt wenn er das rausbekommt, sie zieht bei uns ein, ich darf nicht an sie ran, ich hätte sie schon des Öfteren fast getötet, ich kann sie nicht leiden,... brauchst du noch mehr!" Noel Lippen formten ein "die Kleine" doch seine Stimme versagte. Stephen hob sarkastisch beide Daumen in die Höhe und verzog seine Lippen zu einem unehrlichen Lachen. "Bingo, für den Herren Zauberer. Eins zu Null für dich!" "Und du liebst sie wirklich"  
Stephen fuhr sich durch das Deckhaar. "Himmel, ja. Ich liebe sie wirklich. Ich hab keine Ahnung wieso und warum aber, ja ich tue es. Ich liebe sie"  
"Gut", sagte Noel dann immer noch ungläubig "dann werde ich dir und ihr natürlich auch helfen. Gegen ihren Vater, gegen deinen, jeden der euch in die Quere kommt. Aber", sagte er dann mit Nachdruck, das hieß er hob Stephen in die Luft und stellte ihn auf den Kopf während er ihm die Kehle abschnürte, "komm ihr zu Nahe und ich werde dich persönlich kastrieren. Kapiert?" Stephen begann schon rot anzulaufen aber schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist noch schärfer auf sie? Himmel! Ahmmm", überlegte er, "Komm ihr zunahe und ich werde dich nicht nur kastrieren sondern dich so unansehnlich und verkrüppelt machen, das sich dir niemand mehr auch nur auf 100 Schritte nähren wird außer er ist besonders mitfühlend. Besser?" Stephen nickte. Er war schon ganz violett im Gesicht. Noel lies in einfach nur fallen. Schwer atmend rappelte sich Stephen wieder auf, schien aber schon etwas besser drauf zu sein. Langsam gewann sein Gesicht wieder normale Farbe. "Besser?" fragte Noel noch mal. Stephen nickte. "Ja, besser. Ich danke dir. Ich weiß nicht, ich glaub ich würde sie hier und jetzt nageln, wenn du nicht wärst. Danke. Ich würde mich nämlich sehr hassen dafür"  
"Ich würde dich nicht nur hassen sondern vielleicht sogar doch töten. So was tut man nicht." "Weiß ich. Deswegen will ich ja dass du auf mich aufpasst. Ich ...in ihrer Nähe vertraue ich mir nicht. Sie macht mich Dinge tun, an die ich sonst noch nicht mal denke." Er dachte kurz nach, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus. "In zwei Jahren darf ich sie küssen. Nageln in fünf.  
Petting vielleicht schon davor." Er sah verträumt in die Luft. Noel sah ihn an. "Du bist echt ne arme Sau.", war alles als auch er den Raum verließ.  
Und Stephen hinter ihm saß nur da und stimmte ihm zu.

"Du kommst früh, Natasha Fraser Jackson." Sagte Tealc als er aus einem der dunklen Schatten trat, welche die Säulen des Tempels warfen. Er trug wie immer,  
wenn er mit ihr trainierte eine Trainingshose und oben rum ein blaues T-Shirt,  
sein Kopf war kahlrasiert und das Emblem Aphovis schimmerte golden. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. "So willst du kämpfen?" fragte er sie und sie sah an sich selbst hinab. Sie trug wieder ihr blaues Kleid und die passenden Stiefel dazu, ein Sonnenhut vollendete das Ganze. Ihre Haare war4en zu einem Rossschwanz zusammengebunden,  
es war gerade aber nicht zu sehen. "Es waren deine Worte, Meister Tealc. Ein Realitätcheck. So was trage ich, seit ich hier bin. Das und meine Süßen hier." Sie zog aus dem nichts zwei Schlachtermesser, plankgeputzt, heraus. Sie glänzten in dem bisschen Sonne was hier hereinstrahlte. Tealc schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Keine Waffen, Natasha. Ich dachte es wäre eine Prüfung." Ihre grünen Augen glitzerten, doch sie legte die Messer ohne Murren auf den Boden. "Wenn die Dinger wegkommen, Meister, werde ich sie mir zurückholen, und dir das nächste Mal höchstpersönlich den Schädel damit rasieren"  
"Ein Versprechen, nehme ich an?" sagte er als er sie von oben herab anstarrte. "Darauf kannst du einen lassen, Meister." Sie sah auf die Uhr. "Können wir nicht jetzt schon beginnen, ich wäre Richtig in Stimmung." Tealc runzelte die Stirn. "Wie du wünscht. Ich gebe dir fünf Minuten Vorsprung. Und..." rief er ihr nach, sie hatte sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht, "ich werde Waffen verwenden."

Vier Minuten später stand er noch immer da und legte sich dann mehrere Waffen um. Eine Stabwaffe in der Einen Hand, Zet, am Gürtel, Die Messer von Natasha in die Stiefel. Noch eine Halbe Minute, da erschien Natasha vor ihm tief im Inneren der Pyramide. Er konnte sie kaum im Dunkeln ausmachen. "Und ich werde sie dir alle nach der Reihe abnehmen, Meister Tealc. Catch me if you can." Dann war sie wieder verschwunden. Er hörte ihr Lachen durch die ganze Pyramide geistern. "In deinen Träumen." Sagte er und sprang los. Die Jagd begann. Natasha derweil hatte sich nur in den Nächsten Gang gestellt und wartete darauf das Meister Tealc vorbeikam. Sie hatte nicht vor ihm mit irgendeiner Strategie zu kommen, darauf hatte sie keine Lust. Sie wollte sich mit ihm prügeln und sie wollte das nur mit den Händen tun. Es war ihr eigentlich egal dass es eine Prüfung ihrer Leistungen war, es war ihr egal dass sie verdammt unfair sein würde, aber hey wie hatte er gesagt. Realtiätscheck. Sie würde ihn in Grund und Boden stampfen, dann würde sie weitersehen. Und es war ihr klar das meister Tealc sie schon lang genug kannte und wusste das sie das vorhatte. Als erstes nahm sie ihm die Stabwaffe ab. Es war eigentlich ganz leicht. Tealc bog um die Ecke, vorsichtig, obwohl er eigentlich der jenige war der sie jagte,  
die Stabwaffe entsichert.  
Sie lag am Boden in einer schlechteren Kerbe die jedoch exzellent verschattet war, die Stabwaffe schwenkte über ihr vorbei, sie zog das Ding blitzschnell zu sich runter, mit einer solchen Kraft das es ihm aus der Hand glitt, in dem selben Bewegungsablauf griff sie nach seiner Zet am Gürtel zielte damit auf ihn. Das Grinsen auf Tealcs Gesicht wurde weit er der jungen Frau furchtlos ins Gesicht sah. "Du solltest leiser Atmen, ich habe dich schon vor drei Ecken gehört"  
"Ach, ja?" "Ja. Gib mir das wieder zurück"  
Sie standen sich im Halbdunklen gegenüber, sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie schoss einfach nur.

Als Tealc langsam die Augen wieder aufmachte, grinste ihn seine Schülerin frech an. Sie hielt noch immer seine Zet in den Händen, seine Stabwaffe lehnte an der Wand, die Messer lagen gleich daneben. "Kopfschmerzen?" Sie legte die Waffe auf die Seite und reichte ihm die Hand. Er griff danach und ließ sich von ihr aufziehen. Nach einem ausgiebigen Schluck Wasser, sie reichte es ihm in einer Flasche, sah er sie an. "Ich nehme an, du gedenkst meine Prüfung zu schmeißen und einen Kampf ohne Waffen zu vollführen?" "Mano a mano," hauchte sie zurück und fuhr sich über die Lippen, "sonst macht es keinen Spaß!" Seine kleinen braunen Augen veränderten sich nicht, er sah sie nur von oben bis unten an. "Dazu bist du noch nicht bereit, Tochter von Daniel und Janet." Sagte er ruhig.  
Ihre Nasenflügel bebten. "Das bin ich wohl. Traust dich wohl nicht, gegen mich." Tealc lies sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Ganz im Gegenteil, er behandelte sie wie damals als sie noch ein junges Mädchen war. "Es scheint dir nicht klar zu sein, mit wem du sprichst, Natasha Jackson Fr"  
"MEIN Name ist einfach nur Natasha, Meister Tealc." Ihre Stimme war wie Eis.  
"Ich brauche nicht jedes Mal wen du mit mir sprichst daran erinnert zu werden wer ich bin, oder wer meine Eltern sind. Und mir ist klar mit wem ich spreche.  
Und ich weiß dass ich jetzt mit dir kämpfen muss oder ich werde verrückt.  
Also entweder du machst mit, oder du gehst und ich zerlege die Pyramide bis ich nicht mehr kann." Während ihrer Ansprache hatte sie ihn nicht angesehen sondern eines der Messer genommen und ihr langes Kleid auf den Seiten aufgerissen und unten eine Armlänge weggeschnitten. Nun lehnte sie äußerlich ruhig an die Wand und sah ihn an. Ihre Augen waren so grün wie Gras in der Sonne, wenn der Wind darüber wegwehte und ihre verkleinerten Pupillen stachen ihm direkt durch die Seele. Er konnte kleine braune Einschlüsse erkennen, die sich ganz offensichtlich vom grün abhoben. Sie war es dann die den Blickkontakt brach und sich ein Viertel des Stoffes um die eine, ein Anderes um die andere Hand band, so wie Boxer es tun.

"Nun?" fragte sie ihn, vertieft darin die Stofflagen richtig anzuordnen, "Gehst du oder bleibst du?" Er ging zu ihr und nahm ihr den restlichen Stoff ab und begann ihn nun seinerseits um die Handflächen und Fingerknöchel zu bandagieren. "Sage mir, was soll ich anders tun, als bleiben. Niemals fände ich einen Weg deines Vaters Ärger zu entgehen wenn sich dein an sich schon labiler Geisteszustand verschlechtern sollte. Sei gewarnt", er griff ihr auf die Schulter und lächelte sie an, "es widerfährt dir von meiner Seite keine Schonung." "Gut." Sie lies das Messer fallen, mit dem Schlag den sie nun auf seinen Kopf zielte begann der Kampf.

Mehrere Stunden schon dauerte ihr Ringen, wo sie schnell war und auch stark,  
konterte er mit jahrelanger Erfahrung und Taktik, ihren wütenden Schlägen kam er mit ruhigen und einschneidenden Griffen entgegen, so brach er ihr das Handgelenk und sie ihm mehrere Rippen, er riss an ihren Haaren und sie drückte ihm ihre Knie in den Schritt. Beide bluteten aus Mund und einigen Stellen im Gesicht, er hatte ihren Kopf gegen die Steinwände geschmissen und sie ihm mit Geröllsteinen eines über den Kopf gezogen. Der Kampf war dreckig, beide hielten sich nur an die eine Regel, nämlich keine Waffen und der Rest war ein stetes Aufeinanderkommen von Körpermassen. Nun standen sie sich gegenüber, beide schweißgebadet lehnten sie an der Wand,  
er hielt sich die Rippen, sie nahm riss sich ein weiteres Stück Stoff von ihrem Gewand, und bandagierte das rechte Handgelenk fest nachdem sie mit gut eingeübten Griffen ihre Knochen in die richtige Lage gebracht hatte. Mit der anderen Hand wischte sie sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und entblößte dann ihre Zähne. Teils war das Weiß unter dem Rot des Blutes verschwunden, sie fuhr sich abschätzig mit der Zunge über jeden Zahn, die welche zu locker saßen riss sie sich aus, und steckte sie dann in die oberer Tasche ihres Kleides. Mit ihren nun entstellten Lächeln grinste sie zu ihm, spuckte sich dann in die Handfläche der verletzen Hand und nahm mit den Fingern der andern vom dem Blut.  
Sie fuhr sich mit den drei Mittlern Finger von der Stirn abwärts, ein roter Strich über die Nase bis hinunter zum Kinn, die anderen setzen erst bei ihren Augeninnenwinkeln ein und rannen Tränen gleich über ihre Mundwinkel über das Kinn. "Weiter?" Er nickte ihr zu. Sie sprang einen gewaltigen Satz auf ihn zu und hielt sich nahe am Boden. Seine Tritte waren effektiv, denn mit einem gewaltigen Stoß landetet sie wieder an der gleichen Wand an der sie zuvor gelehnt hatte, nur das Teile dieser nun an ihr hinunter bröckelten. Sie rappelte sich soweit auf dass sie, den Rücken an der Wand, saß und blickte ihn hasserfüllt an. Ihre rechte Schulter hing nutzlos an ihr herab, Tealc ging auf sie zu. Keinen Schritt entfernt sah er von oben herab auf sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich sagte doch, noch bist du mir nicht gewachsen." Erstaunt hob er die Augenbraue als sie sich langsam aber doch gegen die Wand gestützt hochfuhr und ihn von unten verachtend anstarrte. "Und ich sagte, bin ich wohl." Mit ihrer noch guten Hand formte sie eine Faust,  
die er mit eisernen Griff um ihr Handgelenk auffing und gegen die Wand drückte, sie lächelte, sprang an ihm hoch, ihre gebeugten Beine hielten seinen Oberkörper im Schraubstock, mit ihr Rücken und der Kraft ihren Oberschenkel drückte sie sich ab und renkte damit ihre Schulter wieder in, er kippte um und stützte sich mit seiner freien Hand nach hinten ab, um den Fall zu abzuschwächen. Sie grinste an ihm herab als er erstaunt die Augen weit aufriss und zu seinem Bauch starrte. Sie war mit ihrer verletzten, freien Hand durch sein Gewand hindurch in den Brutsack seines Symbionten gefahren, bis zu den Ellbogen hinein war sie in seinem Bauch verschwunden. So hockte sie auf ihm, ihre Augen waren auf ihn geheftet, sie lächelte überlegen zu ihm. Auf einmal wurde sie bleich und sie sah ihn fast schon erschocken an. Er wollte diesen Moment nützen, sich aufzurappeln, doch ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Unterleib hielt ihn davon ab. Ihr Fuß stieß ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag gegen sein Gemächt, sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Langsam, fast schon schüchtern, jedoch mit unbeugsamen Blick, näherte sie sich seinen Augen, bis sie sie auf gleicher Höhe gegenüberstanden, die Goauldlarve schaute schon zu einem großen Teil aus seinem Körper heraus und wandte sich hin und her, sie hielt es mit festen Griff, so wie er mit festem Griff ihren Arm festhielt. "Shante mer meroch." Sagte sie so leise in Goauld das sie kaum zu hören war,  
für einige Sekunden hielt er noch ihre Hand fest, lies sie dann aber los. Sie bewegte sich kein Stück und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. "Kep'wes anoa" antwortete er auch aus einer eigenen Zunge, nachdem er die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, doch sie nahm statt einer Antwort nur seine Hand in festen Griff. "Shante mer meroch." Wiederholte sie ein weiteres Mal, er schloss die Augen. "Meroch, Natasha, meroch. Kep'wes anoa." Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

Sie ließ augenblicklich die Larve los, die so schnell sie konnte wieder in den Brutsack zurückkehrte. Dann fiel die junge Frau auf die Seite und blieb dann neben ihm liegen. Sie atmete schwer. Er rappelte sich langsam auf und sah hinüber zu ihr. "Hatte ich bis jetzt keinen Beweis dass du geisteskrank bist, so habe ich ihn nun." Sagte er leise sie grinste nur ihr zahnfremdes Lächeln rührte sich aber weiter nicht. "Du kommst doch?" fragte sie dann leise. Er stand auf und hob sie sich über die Schultern. Sie gab keinen Laut zu sich.

"Natürlich. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Doch zuvor bringe ich dich zu Stephen,  
mag sein das er dich wieder zusammenflicken kann"  
"Und ob er das kann"  
Langsam ging er Schritt für Schritt durch die Pyramide sie waren tief hineingekommen, es dauerte bis er sich im Tempel fand und von dort aus ging er vorsichtig hinaus in den Sand. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht dort von Stephen, Noel und der Tochter von Res und Skaara empfangen zu werden. Leron kümmerte sich um ihn, sie heilte schnell und gut, Stephen übernahm die anspruchsvollere Arbeit bei Natasha. Es dauerte ein bisschen länger aber am Ende waren die Knochen wieder ganz und die Zähne da wo sie hingehörten. "Und wer hat gewonnen." Fragte Noel schließlich als jeder wieder in Ordnung war. Natasha nahm einen Schluck von dem Wasser das man ihnen gereicht hatte und grinste. "Niemand. Es war ein klares Unentschieden." Sagte sie und war glücklich wie Winnie Phuu. Dann stand sie auf und ging zurück in die Anlage aus Stein. "Entschuldigt mich bitte, aber ich muss meine Messer hohlen." Sagte sie und war dann wieder im Inneren verschwunden. Noel sah zu Tealc. "Echt ein Unentschieden?" Tealc griff sich an seine wieder gesundeten Rippen und hob stolz den Kopf. "Knapp aber doch." Keiner von den jungen Leuten ihm gegenüber begriff auf wen diese Antwort wirklich geeicht war.

Noel sah mit großen Augen zu seiner Schwester. Tobias neben ihm schien es auch nicht besser zu gehen. "Willst du damit andeuten", sagte Tobias dann leise, "du hast Meister Tealc wirklich ein Ultimatum gestellt dass shante mer merroch lautete! Du bist echt geisteskrank. Und der verfluchte geile alte Bock hat es angenommen." Fuhr er baff fort. Das brachte ihm einen Kinnhacken seitens Kira Ann ein. "Ein schlechtes Wort über meinen Mann und ich breche dir das Kiefer. Das habe ich bei Horus durchgezogen, bevor er mich in das Ding gesteckt hat, und bei Osiris und Apovis auch. Leg dich nicht mit mir an, Alter. Außerdem", sah sie ihn wissend an, "ich habe nicht mit einer Zehnjährigen angebandelt." Tobias Pupillen weiteten sich von einer Sekunde zu andern, der Kristall in seiner Hand begann zu leuchten. "Halte sie da raus, hörst du. Halte sie da raus." Kira Ann richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf und starrte ihren alten Kollegen erbarmungslos an. "Drohst du mir?" frage sie knapp. Tobias stand seinerseits auf und blickte den Kopf Unterschied zu ihr hinunter.  
Er bejahte leise. Noel räusperte sich, als keiner der beiden Notiz nahm griff er sich die Blechkanne und schmiss sie gegen den Sarkophag. Dieses Geräusch war wohl laut genug, denn nun starrten beide ihn an. "Wir haben andere Probleme ihr Arschlöcher." Beide sagten nichts, ihr Hass jedoch intensivierte sich. "Erstens: Ist meine Schwester noch nicht ganz gesund, und bevor das nicht passiert ist, lasse ich euch hier nicht raus. Zweitens: Tobias hier weigert sich mir zu erzählen warum er seine Frau misshandelt und hat mir deswegen die Kräfte abgenommen, ich will sie wieder. Drittens:" seine Pause erschien in der angespannten Lage länger als sie war, "Drittens: Unsere Anführerin Insahnta scheint von Horus besessen zu sein, wohl ein Grund für ihren Mann sie so beschämend zu behandeln. Viertens und das ist mein Lieblingsgrund: wir sind nicht hier um uns gegenseitig zu zerfetzten sondern die Goauld entgültig zu zerstören." Es setzte sich leise wieder hin und zeigte den Beiden dasselbe zu tun. "Ihr werdet euch jetzt also setzten und einen meiner Punkte nach dem andern abarbeiten. Kira Ann fahre fort zu erzählen." Sie wollte etwas sagen doch er schüttelte den Kopf. "KEIN Wiederwort. Rede. Und du" sagte er zu Tobias,  
"hältst den Mund"  
Beide blickten noch einmal hasserfüllt ihren Gegner an, setzen sich schlussendlich aber doch und während Tobias den Mund hielt begann Kira Ann zu sprechen.

Leron lies Noel und Step-Hen vorausgehen und wartete vor dem Eingang auf Kira Ann. Sie machte keinen Hell daraus dass sie den sitzenden Jaffa ihr gegenüber aufmerksam studierte, er tat auch dasselbe mit ihr. "Ihr Vater wird darüber nicht erfreut sein." sagte sie dann leise. Er sah sie fragend an. "Worauf willst du hinaus Kind." Ergänzte er seinen Blick mit der passenden Frage. Sie hob nur beruhigend die Hand und sah zu ihm hoch, als sie ihm aufrecht gegenüberstand. "Ruhig, werter Meister Tealc. Es liegt mir fern als richtendes Organ zu fungieren. Im Gegenteil, ich wollte euch zur Hilfe kommen, da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass euch Öffentlichkeit willkommen wäre." Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und lächelte ihm dann zu. "Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, aber etwas hat sich geändert." Sie sah hoch hinauf in den Sternenhimmel und dann wandte sie ihren Blick hinein in den Eingang der alten Hallen. Natasha war noch nicht zu sehen. "Es ist minimal, aber Beide habt ihr euer Verhalten dem Anderen gegenüber gewandelt. Ich habe die Blicke gesehen, werter Meister, schon davor doch nun sind sie eindeutig. Euch verlangt es nach dem Anderen." Er sah sie nicht an, sondern blickte in die Dunkelheit der Pyramide hinein. "Wie lange schon?", fragte sie dann er sah zu ihr und atmete tief durch. "Seit langen Jahren. Dieses Gefühl kannte ich schon bevor sie geboren war. Doch erst vor wenigen Wochen konnte ich es ihr zu ordnen. Es ist ein nur Gefühl,  
aber ich weiß dass es richtig ist. " Das Mädchen ihm gegenüber lächelte wissend sie deutete mit Sanftmut in den Schatten der Gänge und er sah Natasha kommen, beladen mit allen was sie in der Pyramide gelassen hatten. Sie hatte es nicht eilig. "Seit froh", murmelte Leron gerade laut genug so dass er es hören konnte, "dass ihr es nicht zu früh erkannt hattet, denn es ist ein Qual die lang nicht enden mag." Er nickte ihr zu, erschreckt ein Kind solche Worte sprechen zu hören. "Wollt ihr Wurzeln schlagen, ich will in die Stadt. Meister, und dich auch Leron, darf ich Euch Beide zur Feier des Tages auf ein Eis einladen?" Sie blickte sich um. "Und wo zum Teufel ist Noel und der Nichtsnutz von einem Stephen. Also?" "Dir ist klar wie spät es ist?" fragte Leron nach langer Stille denn sie hatten sich aufgemacht ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Natasha sah in die Sterne,  
knirschte mit den Zähnen und sah dann überrascht zu Tealc der als letzter durch den Sand stampfte, die Stabwaffe griffbereit als würde er der Ruhe der Wüste nicht trauen. "Haben wir so lange gekämpft? Hmmm, dann wird das aber heute nichts mehr mit dem Eis, Leron. Morgen um 10." Sie sah ein weiteres Mal zu dem aufrecht dahingehenden Jaffa. "Dasselbe gilt für dich, Meister Tealc. Ich hole euch ab"  
Tealc nickte, Natasha grinste und nahm dann Leron auf die Schultern, die sie zwar gewähren lies, doch nur unter Protest. Es dauerte nicht lange bis bei dem großen Haus von Lerons Eltern ankamen und sich dort in aller Ruhe voneinander trennten. Weder Tealc noch seine übereifrige Schülerin schliefen besonders gut. Abgesehen davon mal das ihnen der ganze Kampf von hinten bis vorne noch mal durch die Köpfe ging.

Der nächste Tag war durchaus als einer der chaotischsten Tage in Natashas ganzen Leben zu bezeichnen, aber dann ... es war auch einer der besten Tage ihres ganzen Lebens gewesen. Das Aufwachen war dadurch gekennzeichnet dass Leron sie, ausgeschlafen und munter, um eine Minute nach Zehn aus dem Bett zerrte und auf das Eis das ihr in den frühen Morgenstunden desselbigen Tages versprochen wurde bestand, und sie Tealc aus dem gleichen Grund vor ihrem Zimmer über den Weg lief. Sie konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen. Sie konnte kaum glauben was sie gestern getan hatte. Was sie gestern gefühlt hatte. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Wie konnte sie nur so weit gehen! Nicht das sie sich nicht schon einiges in ihrem Leben geleistet hatte, aber das gestern ... ach du große Scheiße sie hatte ihm wirklich mit dem Tod gedroht. Es war einfach so über sie gekommen. Er lag da unter ihr, sie hatte in ihrer Wut weder ein noch aus gewusst und ihn mit einem gewagten Manöver so weit gebracht nah genug an sie ranzukommen damit sie ihm endlich eines Auswischen konnte. Phuu, sie hatte ihm echt ihre Hand in den Brutsack gesteckt. Gestern Abend bevor sie noch ins Bett ging und mehr oder weniger schlief, hatte sie sich ihren ganzen Körper mit Seife abgewaschen, es war ihr vorgekommen als stünde sie stundenlang unter der Dusche, obwohl es nur zehn Minuten waren, sie hatte es überprüft. Sie konnte dieses schleimige, nur bedingt unangenehme Gefühl einfach nicht von ihrer Haut runterkriegen, wie das geleeartartige Gewebe unter ihren Fingernägeln schwebte und der Junior sich in ihrem Griff wandte. Es hatte wehgetan eine Faust zu machen, sogar ziemlich, aber da war es ihr egal gewesen. Sie wusste sie hatte gewonnen, er könnte sie daraus nicht befreien. Er hatte verloren, wenn sie jetzt richtig zudrückte wäre die Larve tot und er würde sterben. Das war ein solch erhebendes Gefühl gewesen. Ein solch erhebendes Gefühl. Eine Welle von Stärke und Kraft war durch sie geschwappt und hatte ihre ganze Existenz verschwinden lassen. Und als sie ihn dann so daliegen sah, sie wusste es war nicht richtig und es nicht gut war dass schrie jeder Teil ihres Daseins der mit Verstand und Moral versehen war, da erkannte sie dass es richtig war und gut. Sie erkannte dass es, er, genau dass war wonach sie gesucht hatte.  
Stark, ihr eine Stirnbietend, weise, ihr weder über- noch unterlegen, in allem was er tat bestimmt und cool. In diesem Moment des Schreckens sah sie ihn als Mann, als mögliche Wahl für jemanden der es wert war ihren Weg zu kreuzen und teilweise mitzugehen. Es war keine Frage von Moral oder Verstandes welche dann ihren Lippen entschlüpfte sondern die der Seele, die der innere Macht, so groß wie nur der Selbsterhaltungstrieb selbst sein konnte.  
Shante mer meroch.  
Stirb oder verführe mich. Sie hatte es sehr ernst gemeint. Sie hätte ihn in diesem Augenblick bei der falschen Antwort getötet. Es wäre vielleicht, nein, sicher nicht richtig gewesen, rein menschlich gesehen, vom Standpunkt ihrer Erziehung her, aber in jenem Augenblick da war davon nichts übrig in ihrem Kopf. Nur schwarz und weiß. Ja und nein. Nimm mich oder nimm mich nicht. Nimm mich oder stirb. Nimm mich. Nimm mich. Es war schon fast wie ein Flehen das als Befehl gebrüllt wurde durch ihren Kopf gewandert. Er war genau das was sie brauchte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie gab sich nicht mit einem Nein ab. Er sagte nicht nein, er wich ihr aus. Als sie in seine Augen sah, erblickte sie Angst. Angst nicht vor ihr, endlich keine Angst vor ihr, aber Angst vor dem was kommen würde wenn er positiv ihren Disput beenden würde. Sie ekelte sich in diesem Moment vor ihm. Sei hasste ihn dass er ihre Wahl in Frage zu stellen wagte, es war so gut wie ein Nein, und ihr Griff um das Getier, das Junior,  
genannt wurde fester, noch ein bisschen und es wäre tot. Natasha schämte sich dafür. Sie hätte ihn getötet.  
Aber dann hatte er ihr geantwortet. Kep'wes anoa Hoffentlich weißt du worauf du dich einlässt. Sie hatte der Larve wieder Spielraum gegeben, es war kein Nein. Aber auch kein Ja. Und wieder bedrohte sie sein Leben. Ein weiteres Mal lastete diese Schuld nun auf ihr. Dann er sagte ja. Als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, dieses Mal war die Angst verschwunden. Es war Vertrauen dass sie sah. Sie ließ die lebenswichtige Larve augenblicklich los.  
Als er sie dann über die Schultern nahm und sie seine Nähe spürte war sie sich sicher, es war richtig, doch nun, in der Sonne von Abydoss außerhalb der schützenden Mauern der uralten Gemäuer kam sie sich krank und dumm und verlogen und voller Schuld beladen vor. Sie hätte ihn getötet, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, und doch saß er hier und aß ein Eis mit ihr. Und während sie alles ein weiteres Mal Revue passieren lies, ging ihr durch den Kopf, das er es ernst gemeint hatte. Nicht nur sie hatte sich vollkommen daneben benommen, sondern er auch. Er wollte das auch. Himmel, er wollte es auch! Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen traute sie ihren Blick zu erheben und über Leron und ihr Eis hinwegzusehen, hin zu ihm. Es war erstaunlich, aber es ging ihm gleich! Er sah sie nicht an. Im Gegenteil unterhielt er sich mit Leron über den Unterschied von Tauri und Abydosseis,  
aber er sah sie nicht an. Sie begann zu lachen, zuerst leise dann immer lauter, bis die ganzen Menschen des Straßenzugs gebannt auf sie blickten. Sie sonnte sich in diesem Gefühl der Unwissenheit der anderen Menschen um sie herum, da sie nicht erkennen konnten weshalb sie alles nur noch sehen konnte, und dann, dann sah sie ihn an.  
Und er sah sie auch an. Erst das konnte ihre Hysterie stoppen.  
Sie machte noch ein paar kleine Nachlacher, wie sie sie nannte, entschuldigte sich dann für ihren Ausbruch bei der Öffentlichkeit und dann auch noch bei Tealc und Leron. Leron sah nur zwischen ihr und Tealc hin und her und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann entschuldigte sie sich, das Eis wäre fabelhaft gewesen und sie danke auch für die Unterhaltung, doch nun müsse sie dahin. Es gäbe einiges vorzubereiten. Bevor sie noch aus dem auf Tealc reduziertem Blickfeld verschwand lud sie Natasha und Tealc herzlich ein dem heutigen Fest das sie geben würde beizuwohnen und verabschiedete sich dann. Sie nickte Tealc zu und winkte Natasha und weg war sie. "Was war so unterhaltsam?" fragte er sie dann, sie sah ihn unbewegt an und sagte einfach nur. "Wir." Damit stand auch sie auf und zahlte die Rechnung. "Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Tealc, dann reden wir." Mit diesen Worten war sie weggestoben von ihm, wie Schnee im Orkan und wunderte sich leise darüber wie schnell sie von Meister Tealc auf Tealc gewechselt war. Und wie richtig es sich noch immer anfühlte.

Der Weg nach Hause war wie immer gekennzeichnet von Langeweile aus diesem Grund entschloss sich Natasha Leron ein weiteres Mal ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Denn das Fest das die Kleine geben wollte schien enorme Ausmaße anzunehmen. Erstaunlicherweise jedoch lehnte die Blondhaarige ab, sie brauche keine Hilfe für die Vorbereitungen. Stattdessen vertraute sie Natasha eine andere Aufgabe an, die in Schwerstarbeit ausartete. Beladen mit Decken und Kerzen, Polstern und Fellen, uralten steinernen Kerzenständern und noch ganz anderen Dingen schickte die junge Anführerin Natasha tief hinein ein unterirdisches Höhlensystem,  
dessen Eingang sich etwa eine halbe Stunde entfernt vom Statdrand befand. Es war eine schweißtreibende Schlepperei erst Mal hin zum Höhleneingang, sie ging die ganze Strecke fünf Mal hin und her bis sie alles was Leron unter ihre Aufmerksamkeit gestellt hergetragen hatte, erst dann genehmigte sie sich eine Pause um dort im schattigen Eingang zu sitzen und Wasser zu trinken und eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen. Sie fühlte sich gut, es war gut gebraucht zu werden auch wenn ihr nicht klar war für was sie eigentlich die Sachen dort hin transportieren sollte. Sie nahm noch einen weiteren tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche und machte dann weiter. Nach scheinbar nicht endender Zeit hatte sie schließlich ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und alle Dinge hinein in eine gut verborgenen Höhle getragen, die Gänge dorthin waren schmal und schwerfindbar, doch der guten Erklärung die Leron Natasha gegeben hatte waren sie nicht so verwirrend wie befürchtet. Als sie dann wieder in die Sonne trat, blendete sie das helle Licht. Sie brauchte einige Minuten um sich an den entfinsternden Strahl gewöhnt hatte und ging dann frohen Mutes zurück in die Stadt, ein freches Liedchen auf den Lippen. Es war seit ihrem Aufbruch der ganze Vormittag, der Mittag und frühe Nachmittag vergangen, nun war sie fix und fertig und legte sich den restlichen Nachmittag hin und schlief eine Runde. Dann machte sie sich fertig, legte ihr bestes Gewand an und ging auf die Feier die Leron gab. Es dauerte bis sie sich durch die Menschenmasse hindurchgekämpft hatte, alle die was zu sagen hatten und jeder der an keine Pflichten gebunden war, kam heute Abend zur größten Fete aller Zeiten, so hatte jedenfalls Tomas geprahlt und die Kleinen freudestrahlend angeschaut. Es war ein Gemenge der freundlichen Art, Alt und Jung unterhielten sich, einige der ganz Kleinen wurden auf den Schultern der Väter oder der großen Brüder getragen und genossen es sichtlich mehr als jeder andere zu sehen. Hier und dort hatten sich Spieltruppen gebildet, ob Mann oder Frau, Junge oder Mädchen, alle machten mit und unterhielten sich köstlich. Jeder war aufs Äußerte gespannt was heute verkündet würde, einzig Natasha interessierte es wenig. Sie konnte eigentlich nur an Tealc denken. Jetzt wo sie durch keine körperliche Arbeit mehr abgelenkt wurde erkannte sie wie sehr er ihr doch unter die Haut ging. Alleinig der Gedanke an ihn machte ihr schon so ein Gefühl in der Magengegend, sie konnte es kaum glauben dass es plötzlich so war. Wirklich komisch. Es dauerte aber dann endlich sah sie ein paar Menschen die ihr bekannt vor kamen, dort bei den Häuserreihen, unterhielten die Jungs sich mit Skaara und seiner wunderschönen Frau Res, ihre Haare waren schwarz wie die Nacht, sie trug sie offen, Wellen gleich umrahmte es ihr Gesicht und ließ sie wesentlich jünger scheinen als sie war. Tealc stand auch daneben, wieder trug er den sandgelben Arka doch dieses Mal mit einem olivgrünen Oberteil, ärmellos so wie er es liebte. Sie lächelte ihm verstohlen zu, außer Leron die gerade zu der kleinen Gruppe hinzustieß bekam es keiner mit. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis schließlich Tomas, Kor und Ines zu ihnen kamen,  
alle mit einem fürsorglichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Noel begrüßte seinen Liebsten wie immer überschwänglich, so sehr dass dem armen Meister Tealc das Kiefer nutzlos hinunterhing und er kein Wort oder Gruß des Willkommens hinausbrachte. "Mein Freund", sagte Noel und Tealc hatte sich soweit gefangen um seiner Etikette nachzugehen. Stephen andererseits war alleine da und brütete wieder vor sich hin, Natasha wusste gar nicht mehr ob er jemals etwas Anderes getan hatte Was war nur los mit ihm. Auch Noel schien es zu bemerken und nahm seinen besten Freund auf die Seite. Natasha beobachtete aus den Augenwinkel heraus wie beide kurz in einem Disput verfielen und dann als Noel lang genug auf Stephen eingeerdet hatte fasste sich der lange Lulatsch und nickte zustimmend. Leron saß bei all dem nur schweigend neben ihren Eltern, nichts schien das sanfte Lächeln von ihren Lippen entschwinden lassen zu können, bis es dann wohl Zeit war denn sie erhob sich und ging auf ein Podest in der Mitte des Marktplatzes, neben ihr ging Ines und Tomas, dahinter stampfte Stephen hinterher, sichtlich nicht freiwillig, es war Noel der ihn dank seiner Kraft in die angebrachte Richtung schob, man konnte es daran erkennen wie die langen Haare des Blonden wie vom Wind gejagt nach vorne stoben. Als die Menge bemerkte was hier vor sich ging wurde es still. Leron nutze dies und stellte sich mitten auf das Erhöhung und sprach hinunter zu den Menschen. "Willkommen zu meinem Fest. Noel ich denke er kennt den Weg jetzt, lasse ihn ohne Hilfe gehen." Sie lächelte Stephen zu und bat ihn hinauf zu sich auf das Podest. "Dies ist mein Verlobter, Stephen O'Neill, der Heiler. Nach Recht von Abydoss sind wir verheiratet sobald die Ehe vollzogen ist, das wird in fünf Jahren geschehen." Es erhob sich lautes Murmeln in der Menge, Leron wartete nur ohne sich daran zu stören. Stephen dagegen sah so aus als würde er in den nächsten Sekunden vom Erdboden verschwinden und stand da als wäre er ein Gefangener in seinem Körper. Natasha sah nur verwundert hinüber zu Skaara und Res, beide saßen ohne die Mine zu verziehen da, aber sie konnte an der Art und Weise wie sie sich die Hände hielten sehen dass es wohl nicht ganz so unerwartet kam. Noel saß auch ruhig daneben, und nur Kor und Tealc schienen gleich erstaunt zu sein wie sie. Verlobt? Es war Noel der ihr beruhigend auf die Schultern klopfte und ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte, dass schon alles in Ordnung sei. Sie erwiderte seine Geste, wenn auch angespannt. Verlobt? Und Noel hatte es natürlich gewusst. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Erst als Tealc sie leise zur Ruhe rief, konnte sie diese auch finden. Genau rechtzeitig denn Leron erhob nun das Wort ein zweites Mal und verdrängte mit ihren klaren Stimme die restlichen leisen Aufseufzer der Menge zum Schweigen zu bringen. Es dauerte dieses Mal länger denn sie verkündete laut und deutlich ihren Abzug von Abydoss und den Nachfolger ihrer Pflichten, Tomas. Und als sie ihre ganze Gründe vorgebracht hatte, sie war erstaunlich ehrlich, übergab sie das Fest in Tomas Hände und verließ klein und unbedeutend das Podest. Sie brauchte eine halbe Stunde bis sie sich zu ihnen zurückgekämpft hatte denn jeder wollte ihr sagen wie sehr sie sie vermissen würden und das sie froh waren das sie wenigstens noch ein Monat bleiben würde.  
Stephen derweil trottete hinter ihr her, passte mit Argusaugen darauf auf das niemand ihr zu Nahe kam, hatte den finstersten Gesichtsausdruck aller Zeiten und sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. Irgendwann wurde es ihm zufiel, er hob sie auf, setzte sie auf seine Schultern, sie verstummte augenblicklich als er zu ihr hinaufsah. Natasha konnte selbst aus dieser Entfernung sehen, was er zu ihr hinaufflüsterte. "Du bist zu weitgegangen, noch niemand hat es gewagt mich so zu demütigen. Ich werde es dir heimzahlen, hundertfach. " Er grinste hinauf zu seiner Verlobten,  
es war Natasha als würde ihr Herz stehen bleiben und sie konnte es kaum glauben. Er sah absolut böse aus, schlimm genug für Natasha einen Schritt zurück zu gehen und genau auf Tealc zu treffen der beruhigend zu ihr hinuntersah. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Natasha"  
"Ja", sagte sie geschockt, "er sah nur gerade wirklich gruselig aus, das kannte ich nicht von ihm." Tealc musterte Stephen der mit langen Schritten auf sie zukam und pflichtete ihr bei. "Er hat das von seiner Mutter." War dann das letzte was er sagte bevor er wieder von ihr weg ging und für Stephen platz machte. Der setze das Mädchen von seinen Schultern unsanft ab und schickte sie mit einer Handbewegung zu ihren Eltern die ihn aufmerksam studierten. "Komm mir heute nicht zu nahe Mädchen, ich wüsste nicht was ich mit dir anstelle." Grunzte er mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen und stobte wie ein Wirbelsturm davon ab durch die Menge, seine langen Harre waren wie lebendige Sonnenstrahlen. "Was ist los mit ihm?" fragte Natasha leise ihren Bruder als sie ihn endlich mit ihren Händen fand, denn sie sah immer noch dem gelben Fleck nach der seinem Weg durch die Wenige bahnte. Noel lachte leise und auch Kor schien sich köstlich zu unterhalten. "Die Kleine hat ihm gerade mit ihrem Auftritt jede Chance auf einen Fick auf Abydoss verpatzt, das ist los" "Genau", pflichtete ihm Kor mit einem breiten Grinsen bei, "niemand macht sich an den Verlobten der Kleinen ran, egal wie krank es ist, das er es ist." Natasha sah die Beiden mit großen Augen an und schickte sie so höflich sie konnte weg. Sie schrie: "Ach schert euch doch zum Teufel, alle beide, geht euch amüsieren,  
sonst trete ich euch höchstpersönlich auf die Tanzfläche. Und Noel", drohte sie ihrem Bruder, "du hast es mir nicht gesagt." Damit drehte sie sich um und sah gar nicht erst wie Kor mit dem versteinerten Noel hinter sich, in die Menge flüchtete. "Entschuldige, Skaara, und auch du Res, dürfte ich wohl mit eurer Tochter sprechen?" erkundigte sich Natasha freundlich und nach einem kurzen Nicken der Beiden nahm sie die Kleine zur Seite und nahm sie erst mal fest in die Arme. "Sagte ich dir nicht du sollst dich von ihm fern halten? Und überhaupt verlobt?" Leron sah sie ausdruckslos an. "Er gehört mir. Mir alleine. Warum sollte es nicht jeder wissen. Doch darum geht es jetzt gar nicht, wir können darüber gerne ein anderes Mal sprechen.  
Ich denke du hast doch heute noch etwas vor. Wenn du jetzt gehst wird dich niemand vermissen, ich schlage dir vor dort hin zu gehen wo du heute schon warst. Viel Spaß"  
"Wovon"  
Leron gab ihr einen Schubs in Richtung Tealc. "Vertraue deinem Instinkt, du weißt genau was du willst. Und ich erwarte dass auch du mich unterstützt, wenn es soweit ist. Nun gehe. Geh." Leron winkte ihr zu und ging dann zurück zu ihren Eltern. Natasha rieb sich derweil die Hände und sagte es sich leise vor. "Gehen, ja. Gehen. Phuu. Gehen, reden. Gehen, reden. ... Ach, beweg deinen fetten Arsch Natasha. Los." Es brauchte genau drei Handbewegungen die Tealc genau so gut zu lesen verstand wie sie auch, dann brach sie auf und er ging ihr langsam und unauffällig durch die Menschenmasse hinterher. Leron hatte Recht gehabt, es vermisste sie wirklich niemand. Beide, sie und Tealc wussten, als sie sich unerkannt aus der Stadt hinaus in die Wüste schmuggelten, dass sie bei jemand in der Schuld standen. Und es war beiden egal.

"Und dann?" "Dann sind wir in die Höhle gegangen und haben die ganze Nacht lang miteinander geredet. Über alles Mögliche." Kira Ann schaute Tobias und Noel lächelnd an.

Die Männer ihr gegenüber schienen entsetzt und betrachteten sie mit großen Augen. "Reden?" "Ja, das kennt ihr doch auch." sah sie unschuldig zurück. "Aber doch nicht die ganze Nacht lang." Fauchte Noel verzweifelt auf. Dafür waren die Nächte doch nicht da. Tobias saß nur da und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich wieder Mal. "Was ist los mit dir, oh Gott ist gut, du schaust so miesepetrig drein?" sagte Kira Ann.  
"Du hast mich an eine schlimme Zeit erinnert, das ist alles"  
"Das ist es nicht, lüg mich nicht an. Was meinte Noel vorher damit, sag es mir"  
Tobias sah sie an und wischte sich die aufkeimenden Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Sie ist besessen, hochgradig von seinem Gewäsch verseucht. Sie dient ihm. Er ist ihr ein und alles." Kira Ann schluckte schwer und nahm ihn dann in die Arme. "Dann musst du ihrem Leiden ein Ende setzen." Sie ließ ihn los und stand auf. "Wenn du es nicht kannst, dann werde ich es tun", fügte sie leise hinzu. "Nein, ich hohle sie zurück"  
Noel schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte es wohl tief in seiner Seele geahnt aber es nicht wahrhaben wollen. "Alter, nein, das kannst du nicht, es ist noch niemand zurückgekommen. Es hat noch keinen gegeben der jemand zurückgeholt hat. Du musst sie gehen lassen"  
Tobias griff nach ihm und zog ihn hinunter zu sich zum Boden. "Du bist der Zauberer, du zauberst. Klar. Sie", er zeigte zu Kira Ann, "Sie ist die Wölfin, niemand entgeht ihren Klauen und ich ... ich bin der Heiler und wenn ich sage das ich jemand heilen werde, tue ich dass. Zweifle niemals wieder an meinen Fähigkeiten, verstehst du mich, sonst mach ich dich mundtot. Es gibt einen Weg sie zurückzuholen, nur war bis jetzt noch niemand bereit den Preis zu zahlen." Er hob Noel so weit auf das er ihm geradewegs in die Augen starrte. "Ich bin bereit diesen Preis zu zahlen und du" er lies Noel schnurstracks fallen und blickte hinüber zu Kira Ann, "du wirst jetzt die Geschichte zu Ende erzählen, dann verlasst ihr den Planteten und ihr werdet am Plan weiterarbeiten. Treffen werden wir uns auf Tauri. Verstanden." Sie nickte, dachte einen Moment lang nach und erzählte dann zu Ende.

Sie hatten natürlich nicht die ganze Nacht geredet. Den Weg hin zur Höhle mit den Sachen brachten sie hinter sich ohne auch nur einen Satz miteinander zu sprechen, und als sie dort ankamen war Natasha zu sprachlos um auch nur ein Wort rauszubekommen. Es war wunderschön. Die Wände glitzerten wie Diamanten in der Sonne, auf Augenhöhe waren alle Meter Laternen aufgehängt, in der Mitte der Höhle lagen verteilt die Kissen,  
daneben stand in einem Korb frisches Obst, knapp zehn Fuß entfernt war eine Quelle aus der frisches Wasser sprudelte. Auf einem steinernen Podest standen noch dampfend und warm in mehreren Schüsseln geordnet unterschiedlichste Köstlichkeiten, die der ganzen Höhle einen wunderbaren Duft gaben. Das war Leron gewesen. Was hatte sie nur vor?  
"Ahm, Natasha?" Sie schaute zu ihm, er wirkte ... verwirrt. Es gefiel ihr sehr gut, ihn so zu sehen. Nur das Schlimme daran es ging ihr auch nicht viel besser.

"Ich denke wir sollten reden Tealc. Wollen wir etwas essen?" Tealc schüttelte den Kopf, nahm sie widerstandslos in seine Arme und küsste sie hart. "Nein, keinen Hunger." sagte er dann als er sie wieder los ließ. Natasha war wie erstarrt. Alleinig die Berührung seiner Lippen hatte diese Auswirkung auf ihren Körper. Es konnte kaum noch besser werden. Aber wie immer war sie erfreut darüber positiv überrascht zu werden. Er hob sie auf, trug sie zu den Kissen und küsste sie immer wieder. Vorsichtig legte er sie nieder, und drückte sie mit seinem Körper hinunter. "Mhmmm,..." war alles was sie rausbrachte als er mit seinen Händen unter ihre Bluse fuhr. Ohh, er hatte begnadete Hände. Bis jetzt war ihr das nie klar gewesen. "Schlaf mit mir, hier und jetzt." raunte sie. Er blickte sie nur an und nickte.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie so weit waren und sie sich miteinander vereinigten. Er hatte überrascht ausgesehen als er merkte das sie keine Jungfrau mehr war, sie sah ihm nur in die Augen und lächelte. "Sport seit ich fünf bin, Tealc. Technisch bin ich keine Jungfrau mehr seit ich zehn bin"  
Es war eine wunderschöne Nacht gewesen, sie hatten sich wahrlich geliebt in dieser Höhle und Natasha war danach bald erschöpft eingeschlafen. Tealc dagegen stand auf und meditierte. Denn er hatte keine Ahnung was er jetzt tun sollte. Die Tochter seines langjährigen Freundes. Wenn Daniel Jackson das herausfand,Sie war wunderschön wie sie so da lag. Wie hatte er so jemanden nur für sich einnehmen können. Und er fragte sich das nicht das einzige Mal während der nächsten Jahre.

Kapitel Elf´

"Tealc ist verschwunden, Kindchen"  
Der General, ihr Onkel, fuhr sich durch das ergraute Haar und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Auch er hatte nicht genug geschlafen, wie es schien, war aber passend gekleidet. "Wieder Mal wenn ich das noch dazusagen kann, ich habe keine Ahnung wie er das immer macht." fuhr er dann fort. Natasha sah erschrocken zu Onkel Jack, dann zu ihrem Vater der auch anwesend war und dann zu ihrer Mutter. Sie befanden sich in dem Kommandoraum der SGC zu dem Natasha vor wenigen Minuten hinbeordert worden war, nachdem sie mit dem Einchecken fertig war. Ihr war nicht wirklich gut, wenn sie dass so sagen konnte. Erst mal hatte sie die letzten drei Tage lang nichts geschlafen, sie war auf einem Rave auf Kessen gewesen, und zweitens hatte sie zuviel gegessen und drittens war sie genau mit diesen schlechten Kontraindikationen durch das verdammte SG gereist und wollte jetzt nur noch kotzen. Was sie auch hätte tun können, wenn Tealc, Schatz, nicht das SG angewählt hätte und dann, weiß Gott, wie er es dieses Mal wieder angestellt hatte, vor dem Ereignishorizont hängen geblieben war. Das war vor langer Zeit schon mal geschehen, da war sie noch nicht mal geboren gewesen und man hatte ein SHD( das traditionelle Jappaianwählgerät) gebraucht um ihn wieder zurückbekommen. Was sich gerade supergünstig erwies, weil sie keines hatten. Das Leben war schön. "Onkel Jack, was macht ihr um ihn zurückzuholen!" Sie hatte sich nach vorne über den Tisch gebeugt und starrte ihren Onkel unverhohlen an. Sie selbst trug heute eine enge, giftgrüne Hose, hohe Stiefel und ein pinkes Shirt aus Onktet, einen synthetischen Material das auf Befehl die Form ändern konnte. Im Gesicht war sie geschminkt, ein kunstvoll aufgebrachter Lidstrich und blaue Lippen. Dazu dass sie jetzt so blass war, passte es nicht wirklich, sondern sah eher so aus als wäre sie in einen Farbtopf gefallen. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung was nun zu tun sei. In dem Moment kam Tante Sam herein und sah kurz mit ihren eisblauen Augen zu Natasha, lächelte sicher zu ihr, setzte sich hin, ordnete einige Dokumente die sie bei sich getragen hatte und begann dann zu sprechen. "Wir haben einige Ideen.", begann sie, "Gott sei Dank hat sich unser Wissen in den letzen Jahren sehr ver"  
"Könnt ihr ihn rausholen oder nicht, Tante Sam?" fuhr ihr die besorgte Rothaarige ins Wort, "Sprich mit mir. Wir reden von meinem Mann verdammt noch mal." Natasha schlug mit ihrer geballten Faust fest auf den Tisch, sodass die Wassergläser und der Krug der dort stand umfielen. "Wir denken schon." entgegnete Sam gelassen und sah mit friedlichen Augen zu ihrer Nichte. Jack derweil stellte sein Wasserglas wieder auf und Janet warf einen beruhigenden Blick zu ihr, aber im Endeffekt war es Daniel der das Schweigen brach. Er war aufgestanden und hatte seine Tochter umarmt.  
"Wir bekommen Tealc schon zurück. Ja? Hab vertrauen in uns." Das war das erste Wort das er seit fünf Jahren mit seiner Tochter gewechselt hatte, nachdem sie ihn aus ihrer neuen Familie verstoßen hatte. Nachdem er sich weigerte mit Tealc zu sprechen, hatte sie ihm das gleiche angetan.  
Inzwischen hatten die beiden Männer miteinander gesprochen, nur sie wusste nichts davon. Wenn sie es aber doch gewusst hätte, wäre sicher Noel daran schuld, dass sie es nicht schon früher erfuhr. Er war immer schuld.  
Doch als nun Daniel vor ihr stand und seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, nickte sie einfach nur. Das war ihr Papa. Sie wischte sich nicht existente Tränen aus den Augen und brachte ein Lächeln über ihre blauen Lippen.  
"Ich vertrau euch schon", erwiderte sie, die ganze Zeit war ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Daniel fixiert, "aber ich hab mir eigene Hilfe geholt um meinen Tealc wieder zu bekommen." Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür und Stephen, Noel und Leron betraten das Besprechungszimmer. "Hi, Dad. Mum. Hi ihr Beiden"  
Fröhlich strahle Stephen durch die Runde und winkte jedem mit fast unerträglich guter Laune zu, Leron neben ihm nickte zuvorkommend zu und schleckte an einem Eis, und Noel, der grinste einfach nur. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt sich umzuziehen und sah aus wie das strahlende Leben.  
Er trug kurze Kakihosen in leichten Grün und oben rum ein knallbuntes Hemd.  
Stephen hatte den himmelblauen Arka an, den er so gern hatte und trug ein normales weißes T-shirt. Sein langes Haar hatte er zu einem Zopf geflochten und mit einem Gummiband verschlossen. Neben ihnen stand Leron und aus ihr war wirklich eine Schönheit geworden in den letzten Jahren. Sie war noch immer zierlich, ihr Haar trug sie schulterlang, sie hatte sich leicht geschminkt und war zwar hübsch gekleidet, einen Wollpullover und Jean, aber auch viel zu warm. Sie trug einen Verlobungsring. Stephen hatte darauf bestanden. Auch jetzt noch konnte Natasha die Verwunderung in ihren Augen sehen, als er ihr den Ring, übrigens recht hübsch und teuer, was sollte man dazu groß sagen,  
Natasha fand einfach nicht dass 24 -karätiges Gold und ein schwarzer Saphir zusammenpassten, aber der Kleinen hatte es gefallen, verstehe einer diese Frau.

"He, Junge, was macht ihr denn hier?" riss Jack sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Menschen vor ihr zu und dem Problem dass sie alle beschäftigte. "Meister Tealc retten, Dad, nicht stören." antwortete Stephen und schloss die Augen und murmelte einiges an Worten, erst jetzt bemerkten die älteren Anwesenden dass er einen Kristall trug. Für einen kurzen Moment verband er sich durch einen Lichtstrahl mit dem Computer, und dann grinste er. "Ana, Spatz, könntest du mal?" schmeichelte er der Luft und setzte sich nieder.  
Jack, Sam, Janet und Daniel sahen ihn komisch an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
Ana? Und warum konnte gerade keiner von ihnen sprechen?  
Es war gut dass sie an solche Situationen gewohnt waren, nur das ließ ihnen die nötige Ruhe nicht durchzudrehen. Natasha grinste. Wenn Stephen da war, würde alles gut gehen. Er richtete immer alles. "Bin schon da, Stephen." flötete eine angenehme Stimme aus den Lautsprechern und nach etwas Flimmern erschien Ana auf der Monitorwand des Zimmers.  
"Was kann ich für dich tun?" Sie trug ein Baby auf dem Arm und hielt ein Kleinkind an der Hand. Im Hintergrund war ein eher altmodisch eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer, in dem gerade zwei Jugendliche, ein Bub und ein Mädl miteinander rauften. Das Mädchen war am gewinnen. Stephen seufzte und zeigte auf mit seiner freien Hand auf Natasha die nur mit den Fingern zu Ana winkte. "Meister Tealc hat es geschafft vor dem Ereignishorizont verloren zu gehen." Ana zog ihre Augenbraue in die Höhe. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein Fragezeichen und darunter war ganz klein geschrieben Schon wieder, wie macht er dass nur immer?. Stephen lies sich davon nicht beirren und fuhr fort, "Schreib mir ne Subroutine mit der wir das SG- Programm umgehen und selbstständig einen EH zu erschaffen,  
ohne ein Wurmloch zu etablieren." "Das geht nicht, wir haben es schon versucht..." warf Sam ein, nachdem sie durch ein Räuspern erkannt hatte das sie doch wieder sprechen konnte. Stephen sah sie mit seinen blauen Augen einfach nur in seinem Stolz verletzt an. "Mum", sagte er tadelnd, "ich bin Tobias. Wenn ich es nicht kann, kanns keiner." Das brachte sie zum Schweigen und nicht nur sie sah Stephen überrascht an. Tobias, Der HACKER? Er war schon jetzt eine Legende. Jeder der nur eine kleine Ahnung von Computern hatte, kannte seinen Namen, zumal er auch noch für die meisten Neu und Weiterentwicklungen im Computergeschäft zuständig war die es gab. Sein Vermögen war ziemlich groß und alles was man über ihn wusste war,  
dass man sich mit ihm besser nicht anlegen sollte. Er wusste wenn man ihm nachspionierte. Und Tobias war anscheinend Stephen. Wahnsinn. Ana, von den Ereignissen jenseits des Bildschirms unbeeindruckt rief ihre Kinder her, und gab ihnen das Baby in Verantwortung. Die Kamera schwenkte mit als sie in ein Arbeitszimmer ging und sich dort vor ein Sensorium in einem bequemen Sessel setzte. Sie verharrte einige Sekunden drinnen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich sag es ja nicht gern, aber das Programm das ihr benützt ist so scheiße und voller Fehler das es sich nicht lohnt diese Subroutine einzubauen." Sie sah zu Samantha, die bei der Entwicklung maßgebend gewesen war und auf dem Bildschirm erschien in großen Lettern NO OFFENCE! "Es ist schneller", philosophierte sie dann weiter, "ich schreibe ein vollkommen Neues. Echt wahr." Sie tippte etwas in die Luft und grinste dann. "Jonas Q. hilft vielleicht mit. Dazu noch meine Süßen. Sechs Tage,  
allerhöchstens sieben"  
Dann wandte sie ihren Blick zu Noel und lächelte ihn an. "Hi, Schnuckel. Wie geht es dir? Steht dir hervorragend." Sie musterte ihn wie es ihre Art war von oben bis unten. "Ich weiß, " antwortete er ihr selbstsicher, "aber wichtiger, wie kommst du in Kontakt mit Jonas Q.?" Niemand wusste genau wer Jonas Q. war, aber es gingen Gerüchte um. Eins war sicher, nach Stephen war er der Beste. Bevor die braunhaarige Schönheit am Bildschirm was sagen konnte fiel ihr Jack ins Wort. Niemand ignorierte ihn, verdammt noch mal. Schon gar nicht in seiner Funktion als Leiter der SGC. Er hatte solange böse zu Noel hingefunkelt bis der den Bann um ihn fallen lies. Nicht mal Noel wollte Jack wütend erleben. Nicht das er ihn schon mal wütend erlebt hatte, das hatte keiner von ihnen,  
aber es konnte nur schlimm sein. "Wer sind sie?" fragte er Ana, "Und sie haben Kontakt mit Jonas Quinn"  
Jonas Quinn war Jonas Q.? Natasha sah überrascht zu ihrem Onkel. Aber, so sinnierte sie weiter, es würde passen. Jonas Quinn, dieser Name legte nach all den Jahren noch immer Betroffenheit über die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Vor etwa 10 Jahren hatte es einen Unfall gegeben in dem Jonas, kurzzeitiges Mitglied der SG- C Tauri, als er wieder mal auf Besuch war, das Leben verlor. Ein Kabelbrand hatte ihm bei lebendigem Leib gegrillt. Noch heute schauerte ihn dieser Anblick. Anas Lippen, im Gegenzug, umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln bei der Nennung dieses Namen und Stephen sah kurz erstaunt zu Noel der ihm einen gleichgearteten Blick zurückwarf. Sich Jonas Q. schnappen, hah, das konnte nur Ana. Prachtmädel. "Ahm", fasste die Lady im Monitor wieder das Wort, "ich bin Ana, ein Sim-program, geschaffen von dem Süßen hier." Sie grinste zu Stephen und der nickte ihr zu, dann stand sie auf und verließ wieder das Zimmer in dem sie war,zurück zum Wohnzimmer.

"Das ist Zup, mein älterster Sohn, wenn ich nach ihrem Verständnis spreche,  
die hier" sie zeigte auf das blonde, hübsche Mädchen neben dem braunhaarigen Jungen, "ist Nene, der kleine Spatz" sie hob den kleinen Burschen in die Höhe,  
der Dunkelhaarige mit den großen schwarzen Augen sah in die Kamera und winkte ihnen zu, " ist Anesonachenachazio, aber eigentlich hört er derzeit nur auf Dir C/ und mein Babyboy" sie blickte sanft auf das kleine Baby und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, "heißt SPOT"  
Es klingelte und die Hausherrin entschuldigte sich um die Tür zu öffnen. Es wunderten sich über dieses Verhalten eigentlich nur Sam, Jack, Daniel und Janet, und wäre Tealc da gewesen, dann er wohl auch. Anesonachenachazio nützte die Zeit um mit Natasha zu plappern, Zup und Nene redeten mit Noel, Nene war eindeutig in diesen verliebt, Stephen hatte sich hingesetzt und begonnen in seinem kleinen Taschencomputer irgendwelche Diagramme aufzuzeichnen. Also war es Leron, die nachdem sie das Stäbchen ihres Eises wegschmissen hatte und sich mit einem Taschentuch die Lippen abtupfte, sich mit den überraschten Erwachsenen auseinandersetze. Das machte sie erstaunlich gut. Was wiederum nur Sam, Jack ,Daniel und Janet wunderte, Tealc, wäre er hier gewesen, hätte es aber kommen sehen. Es dauerte dann im Endeffekt nur fünf Tage um die ganzen neuen Aparte zusammenzubauen und das neue Programm zu schreiben.  
Stephen hatte noch zusätzlich Noel und seine Mutter eingespannt, Jack und Daniel hatten anderes zu tun, Natasha kümmerte sich, nachdem Stephen ein portablen Emmiter, auch ein so kluges Ding das er sich aus Star Trek: Vojager (Registed Trademark, not mine, thank you very much) abgeschaut hatte, in das SG-C gebracht hatte, um den kleinen Spot zum Babysitten zu materialisieren, und der jungen Mann in Windeln schlief genau null Stunden und null Minuten.  
Mittendrin konnte sie interessantes Gespräch mit Ana führen, die etwas von ihrer Aufmerksamkeit dem nach Außen hin unbeeindruckten Mädchen gönnte, und man konnte sie danach jedes Mal lachen hören sobald sie Stephen sah. Leron hatte wieder Mal ihren Unmut über die Lage ihrer Beziehung zu Stephen mit fliegenden Geschirr zum Ausdruck gebracht und sich bei Ana ausgeweint, das der,  
hier schaltete Ana auf Wiedergabe, "unsensible, blonde Idiot", hier konnte sich Natasha dem Eindruck nicht erwehren das Kind Soaps und Manga lesen zu lassen,  
wohl ein Fehler gewesen war, "mit mir nicht schlafen will. Heirat hier, Heirat da. Bin ich etwa ein Tauschobjekt? Manchmal kann ich ihn einfach nicht verstehen"  
Ana hatte ihr dann geraten so weiter zu machen wie immer, rumschmusen bis zum Umfallen und unbescholtene Bürger zu erschrecken. Natasha konnte gar nicht mehr zählen wie oft sie Stephen und Leron von einer Polizeistation abgeholt hatte,  
weil man den langen Lulatsch wieder mal wegen unsittlichen Handeln mit Minderjährigen( regelmäßig Leron, seit eineinhalb Jahren) verhaftet hatte.  
Die zwei waren wirklich ungewöhnlich. Und jedes Mal waren die Beamten überrascht bis ungläubig das Stephen noch 18 war. Aber dann, wie oft hatte man Tealc und sie in ungünstigen Momenten überrascht,  
auch regelmäßig.  
Als Ana ihrem kleinen Sohn über Bildschirm einen Kuss zugeworfen hatte und verschwunden war, schaukelte sie den Jungen etwas und war zu erschüttert über die plötzliche Angst in ihrem Herzen ihn nie wieder zu sehen.

Jonas Q., schlussendlich, war ihnen zur Hilfe gekommen und hatte nebenher bei Stephen um Anas Hand angehalten, der sagte nicht Nein. Im Gegenteil fand er das wäre langsam Zeit, nach verdammten vier Kindern. Er bot ihm aber an, an seinem Problem zu arbeiten, ihn irgendwie wieder da raus zu bekommen, da lächelte Jonas nur und dankte höflich, sagte ihm aber, er brauche diesen Aufwand nicht für ihn zu betreiben. Er habe sich mit seinem Los abgefunden. Und, es hätte ihn schlimmer treffen können. Schließlich war es dann Natasha die am Tor wartete und Tealc mit offenen Armen empfing. "Bist du verletzt?" fragte sie den überraschten Jaffa, der sich ein solches Willkommen nicht erwartet hatte, sein Nein ging unter ihrem Kuss, der darauf folgte unter.

"Was ist hier los?" Man konnte sehen, er hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer. Er sah mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Unbehaben und einem Miniteil aus Gekränktheit zu seiner Frau. "Warum tust du das?" fragte er sie leise. Sie hatte schon vor Jahren ausgemacht, das die SGC geheiligtes Territorium war wo solche Handlungen zu unterlassen waren. Er brauche wenigstens einen Platz an dem er sich auf anderes konzentrieren konnte. Aber er hatte nicht das Glück eine Antwort aus ihrem Mund zu vernehmen, denn sie war, ihre Arme um seinen Hals fest verschränkt (er nannte es Gittergriff und es brauchte einiges an Zeit, Fingerspitzengefühl und ... Intimität um ihn wieder zu lösen), eingeschlafen. Er verstand die Welt immer noch nicht. Aber er hob sie auf und ging so zu Jack und Sam und Stephen, Noel und Leron? "Was ist hier los?" erkundigte er sich noch einmal, seine Frau trug er auf seinen Armen. Und auch er konnte sich das Schon wieder nicht verkneifen,  
nachdem ihm Jack erklärt hatte was vorgefallen war.

Seitdem waren über zwei Monate vergangen und Stephens Eltern hatten sich mit dem Vermögen ihres Sohnes abgefunden. Natasha hatte ihren Mann wieder losgelassen, darüber wie er dass geschafft hatte hüllten sich beide in einen Mantel des Schweigens und heute hatten sich alle versammelt um Lerons Fünfzehnten, sehnlichst erwartet von Stephen, wie eigentlich jeder wusste, zu feiern. Sie hatten die Hälfte des Nirvana gebucht, Stephen hatte Noel dieses Etablissement schon vor Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt, und alle feierten gut und lange. Natasha hatte sich mit ihren Mann in eine der Ecken zurückgezogen und auch Noel hatte, heute auf Mittelmass getrimmt, einige Bekanntschaften zu umzirzzen, die Freundinnen von Leron unterhielten sich köstlich, sie schon immer in dieses Inlokal gehen wollten, waren aber zu jung gewesen, und auch Daniel, Jack, Sam,  
Janet, Angelica(eine alte Bekannte von Leron), Res und Skaara unterhielten sich gut. Und jeder, selbst die andere Hälfte des Clubs bekam mit was mit der aufdringlichen Tussi passierte die sich ein Mal zu oft an Stephen ranmachte. Niemand hatte Leron jemals so wütend gesehen. Naja bis auf Stephen vielleicht.

"Hör zu, Nina", Stephen sah zu der gutgebauten Blonden mit dem tiefen Ausschnitt, "ich bin vergeben, lass es gut sein." Er fuhr mit seinen langen Fingern durch sein goldnes Haar und lächelte sie zurückhaltend an. "Geh einfach"  
"Was hält dich bei dieser Schlampe, sie vergnügt sich gerade mit dem schwarzen Muskelmann in einer dunklen Ecke." Naja, vielleicht bekam es doch nicht jeder mit. Stephen sah sofort zu Leron, sie unterhielt sich gerade mit einer ihrer Freundinnen, der Schreck wich aus seinen Gliedern und er lächelte.  
Er konnte es nicht einfach lassen und die Tussi links liegen lassen, es lag in seinen Erbanlagen. Niemand brachte ihn mit der falschen Frau in Verbindung.  
Schon gar nicht wenn die Eine Natasha war. Er war doch nicht verrückt.  
"Jetzt hör mir gut zu, und dann verschwindest du," sagte er kalt, "Natasha ist nur meine Tanzpartnerin, ich wäre tot wenn ich nur daran dächte einen Finger unsittlich an sie zu legen. Da ist ihr Bruder, dann ihr Vater und noch ihr Mann,  
der schwarze Muskelmann. Ich und Natasha tanzen gerne", erklärte er sachlich weiter, "und unsre Partner sind nicht so scharf darauf. Außerdem ist sie echt gut, was soll ich sagen. Ich gebe mich nicht mit Nichtigkeiten ab. Also geh jetzt"  
Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu und winkte zu Leron. Die lächelte zu ihm rüber und wandte sich wieder ihren Gesprächspartnerinnen zu. Er wollte noch länger zu ihr rüberstarren, doch Ninas erstaunlich starke Hand griff ihn an die Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich her. Sie war wutentbrannt. "Ist sie das?" schrie sie, "Du ziehst mir ein Kleinkind vor?" Er sah sie unbeteiligt an. "Geh jetzt, Nina, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist"  
Sie lachte glockenhell. "War dass eine Drohung", sagte sie trocken, "ich bin die Tochter..." Sie erstarrte mitten in ihrer Ansage. Hinter ihr stand Leron, eine Schar von Freundinnen hinter sich, und hatte Nina fest in Seite gepiekst. Sie alle hatten das ganze Debakel verfolgt und waren Leron hinterher geeilt als diese mit festem Schritt in Richtung Stephen ging.  
Noel hatte ein verkehrtes Glas mit Wasser über Natashas Kopf teleportiert und man hörte ein erschrockenes Keuchen keine Sekunde später. Nina drehte sich blitzschnell um. Und blickte das viel kleinere Mädchen von oben herab in die Augen. "Es war eine Drohung" sagte Leron dann, Natasha kam, Haare platschnass, gerade aus einem Schatten angesprungen und zog sich dabei die Hosen in die Höhe und machte den Knopf zu. Sie brauchte nur einen Blick um zu wissen auf wenn sie zurennen musste und wenn sie erst später die Ohren voll schreien würde. Leron sah sich nicht kommen. "...und er weiß wessen Kind du bist." fuhr sie fort, "Das du dich darauf berufen musst zeigt von deiner Mittelmäßigkeit. Und jetzt lässt du meinen Verlobten in Ruhe oder..." Und wieder Mal bewies Leron das Schweigen oft mehr war. Sogar Natasha zog es eine Gänsehaut auf. Ihre Klassenkameradinnen und alle die von Stephen und Leron wussten waren erstaunt über den plötzlichen Ausbruch von ihrer jungen Freundin, das waren sie von ihr nicht gewohnt. Noel und Natasha jedoch befürchteten das Schlimmste.  
Die Kleine war wütend. Stephen sah zu Noel und der schickte schon nach Hector ihrem Rausschmeißer,  
aber dann war es schon zu spät.  
"Du bist seine Verlobte, geht die Welt denn unter! Was willst du mir denn tun"  
flötete die große, übrigens falsche Blondine, "Brichst du mir die Beine und reißt mir das Herz raus, Mädchen? Ich kenn Kinder wie dich, große Klappe und nichts dahinter"  
Natasha hatte inzwischen Leron erreicht und ihr die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. In dem Raum hätte eine Stecknadel fallen können, so leise war es. Leron, entledigte sich Natashas Hand und war zu Nina gegangen. Sie hatte sie keinen Augenblick später an den Haaren gepackt und so lange daran gerissen bis sie ihrer Gegnerin in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie flüsterte zwar wirklich leise, aber trotzdem konnte sie jeder hören. "Glaubst du wirklich ich begebe mich auf dein Niveau?" Sie ließ sie los und ging demonstrativ unbeeindruckt an ihr vorbei. Dann stand sie vor Stephen, beugte sich etwas nach vorne, er hatte sich keinen Millimeter gerührt und küsste ihn. Und alle dachten sie hätte sich beruhigt,  
Nina belächelte diese Aktion mit einem Augenaufschlag der sagte Nur ein Kind,  
da riss Leron sich los und takelte Nina von vorne so dass sie auf ihr saß. Mit einem Hangriff hatte sie ihr ein Büschel Haare ausgerissen mit der andern hielt sie den Kopf der Blonden erhoben. Leron beugte sich über sie. "Schau ihn noch einmal an, denke daran ihn anzugreifen und weißt du was... Ich werde nicht nur deine Knie brechen und dir das Herz aus dem Körper reißen sondern dich es auch noch Essen lassen." Sie lies den Kopf fallen und blickte besitzergreifend nach Stephen. Er grinste sie an, öffnete seine Arme und sie setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Noel und Natasha drehten sich entspannt von der Szenerie weg, sie hatten schon befürchtet Leron würde der Frau wirklich was antun, aber alle anderen, mal Tealc ausgenommen,  
sein Hosenstall war offen und er bekam ihn nicht zu, waren entsetzt bis bewundernd. Und der die Situation wirklich entspannte war Skaara der begann zu erzählen wie Res ihre Mitbewerberinnen ausgestochen hatte. Danach war allen klar woher Leron das hatte.

Während der ganzen Feier und auch danach fiel es niemanden wirklich auf, das Stephen sich mit Leron aus dem Staub gemacht hatte und drei Tage später kam die Bestätigung dass sie geheiratet hatten, irgendwo in Spanien. Natasha war so wütend dass sie nicht die Brautjungfer machen durfte dass sie Stephen über Ana so viele Drohmails zukommen lies, dass diese mit dem versenden kaum nachkam.  
Leron dagegen bekam die besten Glückwünsche übermittelt. Noel indessen nahm endlich den Bannzauber den er vor knapp fünf Jahren über seinen Kollegen geworfen hatte und kam zum Schluss dass er schon seit längerem gar nicht mehr nötig gewesen wäre.  
Und so verging wieder Zeit und Leron und Stephens Ehe war zwei Monate alt. Niemand war zu dieser Zeit mehr erstaunt als Jack als er auf einem Bescheid zu lesen bekam dass sein Sohn, seine Schwiegertochter und die Jackson-Fraiser Zwillinge das Sg-73 Team bilden sollten. Im Gegenteil rief er zweimal im Hauptbüro des Oberbefehlshabers an um sich zu vergewissern. Daniel und Janet waren gelinde gesagt geschockt und Tealc nahm es wie es kam. Sam tat es Tealc gleich. Sie hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben ihrem Sohn in die Suppe zu spucken.

Als das neu gebildete Team das erste Mal durch das SG ging, hatte sich schon herumgesprochen wie sie an diesem Job gekommen waren. Sie waren sogar überqualifiziert. Der, der sich Tobias nannte, war genau der TOBIAS, der Hacker, hatte fünf Doktortitel, Archäologie, Goauld, Volkswirtschaft, Medizin und Geologie, dazu noch einige Magister und war nicht nur in Kendo ein Meister sondern hatte auch die Ausbildung mit dem Kristall gemeistert als er fünfzehn war. Die Zwillinge waren mit den Doktoren und den Magister noch fleißiger gewesen,  
die die sich Kira Ann nannte war genau die welche in den letzen Jahren jedes Kampfsportturnier gewonnen hatte und außerdem mehrmals für den World Fanfiction Arward ausgezeichnet worden war. Sie war mit Tealc, ja genau dem, verheiratet. Und war die Tochter von Daniel Jackson, richtig der von der SG-1. Über den andern Zwilling wusste man fast nichts, außer das ihm der schärfste Klub Amerikas gehörte, das Nirvana.  
Dann, die fünfzehnjährige Anführern der 73, war die Tochter des Führers von Abydoss, Highschoolabschluss, überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz, wie alle übrigens, und Führungsqualitäten. Verheiratet mit Tobias (schon erwähnt,  
Sohn der O' Neils) Auch sie könnte mit dem Kristall umgehen und war schon mit zehn eine Meisterin und soweit man hörte, schien sie sehr besitzergreifend was ihren Mann anging. Unter gehobener Hand ging aber das Gerücht, das die Vier drei Jahre weder bejahten noch verneinten dass sie diesen Job durch Erpressung bekommen hatten,  
dann eines Tages platzte ihnen der Kragen, eigentlich war es die Rothaarige Verrückte, auch dieses nur unter allen Vorsichtsmassnahmen ausgesprochen die bekannt waren. Aber das ist eine andere Gesichte. Der erste Auftrag der sie, unter Bezahlung der Army doch nicht unter ihrer Aufsicht, durch das Jappai führte, war eine Mission ohne Auftrag und erst im Nachhinein wurde bekannt das sie einem Goauldlord in einer Drei Tage Mission den Gar aus gemacht hatte. Amemnon war tot. Aber Merlin schwieg sich darüber aus wie er ihn getötet hatte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Dreieinhalb Jahre zuvor:

"Leron, Süße, wach auf. Es ist etwas passiert"  
Stephen setzte sich auf das bunte, gar nicht mal so große Kinderbett und schaute besorgt zu dem Mädchen hinunter. Es war hell in dem Zimmer das sie für Leron hergerichtet hatten, die Sonne schien durch die erdfarbenen Vorhänge herein und schien auf die zwei Puppen die am Boden lagen und auf den Schreibtisch mit vielerlei Krimskrams, den das Kind immer wieder anzerrte. Da waren kleine Figuren aus Kunststoff oder auch Ton, alle mit lachenden Gesichtern, Stifte in knalligen Farben und Bücher über jetmögliches Thema,  
derzeit, und das wunderte ihn doch sehr, waren es Ponys.  
Es war jetzt schon knapp zwei Jahre her seit sie Abydoss zusammen verlassen hatten und Leron bei ihnen eingezogen war. Am Anfang war es schwer gewesen, vor allem weil es immer Probleme zwischen dem Kind und ihm, dem langen Lulatsch auftraten. Doch diese vergingen im gleichen Maße wie Leron mehr und mehr ihrem Alter entsprechend auftrat und auch innerlich so fühlen begann. Und im selben Maße, so erklärte Stephen Noel einmal, verschwand die Lust aus seinem Kopf. Ja doch, er liebte das kleine Scheusal immer noch, aber das Begehren für sie war verschwunden. Was gut war, wie er hinzufügte, denn es war ihm langsam aber doch über den Kopf gewachsen. Natasha hatte inzwischen ihre Beziehung mit Meister Tealc, die Stephen und Noel nach extrem eigenartig war, bekannt gemacht, und vor knapp einen eineinhalb Jahren hatten sie auch legitimiert, mit einer Hochzeit. Unnötig zu sagen das Onkel Daniel mit Meister Tealc kein Wort mehr wechselte und Natasha das selbe aus genau diesem Grund ihrem Vater antat. Meister Tealc hatte versucht zu intervenieren aber auch er musste sich schließlich beugen. Tante Janet hatte es, nun ja, gut wäre übertrieben, aber besser aufgenommen,  
seit der Sache mit Cassandra die mit einem ihrer eigenen Austauschschüler (wenigstens war dieser schon 25 zu jener Zeit, denn Cassandra war Lehrerin für Einführung in die Taurigesellschaften gewesen, und dieser Kurs darf erst ab einem gewissen Alter bestritten werden, nämlich zweiundzwanzig), sein Name war Franklin(Franclien; ein Nox) durchgebrannt war, erschütterte die Ärztin nur noch selten etwas. Der Rest der Gesellschaft war gelinde gesagt geschockt. Jack hatte sich bei der Kundmachung an einem Schluck Wein fast erstickt, und das war die ziemlich harmloseste aller Reaktionen. Die Mutter aller dieser war dann aber Daniel der in Erinnerung an alte Kräfte Tealc fast getötet hatte, wäre Noel nicht dazwischen gegangen, der übrigens selbst sehr sauer war, hätte Natasha keinen Ehemann, das sei nur gesagt. Inzwischen war Natasha aus dem Loft ausgezogen und hatte das Zimmer dass sie mit Leron teilte, der jungen Abydoss überlassen und ihr noch dabei geholfen es etwas umzugestalten. Und bis heute war das Leben noch nicht mal so schlecht gewesen aber dann, so ging es Stephen durch den Kopf, hatte er ja den Fernseher anschalten müssen. Er war nur froh dass Noel noch schlief, denn das musste ihm Natasha beibringen.  
Sie war schon bei Noel im Zimmer. Was war er erleichtert dass er nun nicht in ihrer Haut steckte.  
"Leron, komm schon", dieses Mal schüttelte er sie leicht an den Schultern, "du musst jetzt aufwachen"  
Doch die kleine Gestalt kuschelte sich in ihre Decke und murmelte etwas von Sonntag und das sie heute nicht in die Schule müsse, er solle sie in Ruhe lassen und wieder in sein Zimmer gehen. Natürlich auf altägyptisch. Stephen atmete tief ein.  
"Leron", sagte er schließlich, "Abydoss wurde von einem Goauld angegriffen."

Sie war wach. Und sie war so froh dass er weiter redete und sie gleich in den Arm nahm. "Amemnon, ein junger der sich seine Sporen verdienen wollte, heißt es." Er verzog angewidert seinen Mund und zwang sich weiterzusprechen. "Er ist in der Nacht gekommen, hat sich einige junge Leute geschnappt und fünf von ihnen vor den Augen der anderen langsam sterben lassen. Es ist noch nicht bis hierher gedrungen was er getan hat, aber es dürfte schlimm gewesen sein,  
denn die er zuschauen lies sind kaum fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu formulieren." Er senkte seinen Blick und streichelte ihr beruhigend über die langen Haare. "Meine Eltern?" fragte sie. Er fuhr im Sitzen auf und sah sie entschuldigend an. "Oh, sorry, denen ist nichts passiert. Aber"  
"Aber was?" Ihre Stimme klang erstickt. "Sie haben die Namen von den Toten durchgegeben..." Stephen sah das sie an und konnte ihre Ungeduld direkt sehen. Wie sollte er es ihr sagen, jetzt da sie endlich wieder so etwas wie Unschuld erreicht hatte.  
Jetzt wo sie endlich wieder ein Kind war. Er hatte die letzen Jahre gesehen wie ihre kühle Schale langsam geschmolzen war und er wie alle anderen auch hatten erkannt das sie eine absolut liebenswerte junge Dame war, wenngleich extrem stur aber auch supersüß. Sie hatte hier auf Tauri Freunde, sie ging in die Schule ihrem Alter entsprechend, und überhaupt war es jedes Mal wieder zum Schreien komisch wenn er, Noel oder Natasha sie abholten. Denn das war immer noch gleich,  
sie hatte alle unter Kontrolle und, das war immer die Sache die Natasha zum Kugeln auf dem Boden brachte, die Besitzergreifung. Leron ließ Stephen nicht aus den Augen. Nicht in die Nähe der älteren Schwestern ihrer Freunde, oder der Mütter, wenn es drauf ankam, es geschah überhaupt nur noch selten dass er wirklich mal Spaß hatte, aber wenn dann sagte er es dem Mädchen auch.  
Und sie nahm es hin. Nun öffnete er seinen Mund, er war trocken und als er dann endlich doch redete krächzte er mehr als das er sprach. "Melinda von den grünen Träumen," sagte er und Lerons Mund zog sie zu einer Linie zusammen, sie hatte Melinda gekannt, natürlich, und gemocht, "Frac", fuhr er fort, sie schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund, er hatte vor kurzen wieder geheiratet, seine Frau erwartete ein Kind und so hieß es, das Kind sei ein in Liebe entstandenes, "und Nui." Nui war Fracs zweite Frau gewesen. Sie hatte dem Namen Pantoffelheld mit Hilfe von Frac eine völlig neue Bedeutung gegeben. Er hatte sie vergöttert. Und jetzt waren sie beide tot. Ein Aufwimmern von Leron, die nun an Stephen geklammert dasaß, lies ihn endgültig verstummen. Die Goauld hatten es wieder getan. Schon wieder hatten sie ihr die genommen die ihr am Herzen lagen. Sie weinte ohne Tränen dann sah sie ihn an. "Das waren erst drei." Sagte sie leer. Er nickte. "Ines und Tomas. Er konnte sie nicht trennen also tötete er beide." Es war Natasha die in diesem Moment die Türe aufriss und Stephen und auch Leron reine Kristalle zu warf. "Schutzschild, so was könnt ihr doch." Beide nickten erstarrt. "Um diese Wohnung und um uns drei. Sofort. Er hat sich nicht mehr bewegt. Er reagiert nicht auf mich." Sie schluckte und schloss hinter sich die Türe. Stephen bemerkte dass ihre Hände zitterten, tat aber was sie sagte. Das Weiß seines Netzes spannte sich um ihre Körper. Er sah zu Leron aber die rührte sich noch nicht. "Ich weiß nicht was er tun wird." Fuhr Natasha dann blass fort, "Ich weiß zum Ersten Mal in meinem Leben nicht was er tun wird." Sie sah Stephen in die Augen, der nickte und schüttelte im selben Moment den Kopf. Dann sah sie zu Leron welche sie ihrerseits mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen anstarrte, sie hielt verkrampft den Kristall in den kleinen Händen. "Leron", sagte Natasha dann mit schwacher Stimme, "ich habe Angst"  
Und ein Hauch von Traurigkeit glitt über den Blick des Kindes und dann war es,  
das Kind, verschwunden. Ein gewaltiges blutrot eingefärbtes Netz vereinigte sich mit dem Weiß.

"Noel, Noel, ... das ist noch nicht alles." Natasha saß ihrem nun hellwachen Bruder gegenüber und wagte es kaum ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ihm saß der Schock noch tief in den Knochen. Er hatte nur seine Boxer an, seine Haare waren zersaust und sprachlos war er auch. Er hatte Ines und Tomas sehr gemocht, Nui und Melinda waren Prachtmädels gewesen und Frac, selbst Frac hatte das nicht verdient. Bis jetzt hatte ihn Natasha nicht zu Wort kommen lassen doch nun schien sie nicht mehr weiter zu wissen. Also dachte er weiter. Warum war das noch nicht alles. "Was meinst du...", er hielt in der Bewegung inne und sah sie dann voller Angst an.  
"Kor?" Noel sah ihr geradewegs hinein in die Augen und konnte sehen wie ihr die Tränen einschossen. Sie nickte. "Wie?" hatte er sich noch unter Kontrolle. Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und sagte es dann einfach. "Er hatte Dienst am Japaai, zusammen mit ..." Sie brauchte nicht weiterzureden,  
den Noel wusste sehr gut mit wem Kor Dienst hatte, und diese beiden waren tot,  
"... und sie haben ihn als Geisel mitgenommen." Sie lächelte ihn todtraurig an.  
"Haben was?" fragte er. Sie sah ihn nicht an als sie ihm antwortete. "Stückchenweise zurückgeschickt haben sie ihn." Noel sah ihre bekümmerte Gestalt an und dann implodierte seine Welt.

Das Geräusch seiner Trauer war ein stetes Zischen, in etwa dasselbe Geräusch wie wenn zu viel Strom durch die Luft eilt, nur sehr viel lauter. Der Geruch der ihn umgab war intensiv leer. Er konnte nur noch Nichts riechen. Seine Gedanken waren entschwunden, seine Emotionen waren verblasst, verkümmert und dann gestorben und so lag sein Dasein brach wie geschundenes Land. Es war nur eine einzige Blume die dann in dieser Lustlosigkeit wieder gedeihen mochte.  
Genährt von Feuer, schwimmend in einer Lache aus wasserblasenwerfenden Säure,  
die Blüten aus Stein, gefüllt mit Lauge aus der dunkler Rauch in die Höhe stieg, der Nektar eine lebendiger Blitz im Inneren, unstetig und niemals gleich.

Nicht Hass.  
Sehr viel mehr als Hass, kein in Worte zu fassendes Gefühl. Übermächtig, immerwährend. Alles verschlingend. Bis etwas kam dass er nicht kannte. Es war eine Flamme, dunkler als jeder Rauch jemals sein würde, und heller als alle Sonne vereint, die ging hernieder und zerstörte die Blume, bis hinab tief in die Erde, sogar bis das Feuer erlosch und auch das letzte Geräusch entschwand. Und die Flamme fraß die Blüten, die leer und gebrochen auf der kahlen Erde lagen, umfing den Rauch, tötete den Blitz und alles was noch da war. Dann war es getan und lautlos legte ging sie hin nieder auf die Erde, Schicht um Schicht trug das Rot alles ab, bis nur noch eines übrig war. Knochen welche so tief gelegen waren, so tief dass sie niemand vermutet hätte.

Es war als zerstörten sich die Flammen selbst, bis nur noch Luft blieb. Wo Luft ist, ist Ton. Es war ein Dröhnen, das über alles hereinbrach, es war zerstörend, wie das letzte Aufatmen des Lebens und zermahlte die Knochen zu Staub. Und Staub ward Erde. Und Erde gebar Leben. Ein brackwasserführender Bach gurgelte stöhnend vorbei an einem verdorrten,  
fast toten Baum, der doch noch irgendwo kämpfte. Und aus der einzigen Frucht des Baumes heraus, fraß sich ein Getier, klein anfangs, grün war es, mit Schuppen die glitzerten in allen Farben, wenn sich das Wasser darin spiegelte,  
und Augen gelb wie die Sonne.  
Doch es wurde größer. Und dann schrie es alles kaputt. Bis am Ende nur noch es da war. Endlich erkenntlich in seiner Ganzheit, seinem Sein. Ein Drache, in all seiner Macht. Ein Drache in all seiner Wut. Ein Drache der jede Welt zerstören konnte, ein Drache ohne Herz. Faar.

"Was ist los mit ihm, Leron?" fragte Natasha leise. Sie waren, nachdem sich die Netze stabilisiert hatten, gleich in Noels Zimmer gegangen. Dann sahen sie Noel - es gefiel ihnen nicht.  
"Sein Geist versucht zu fliehen." Sagte Leron leise und näherte sich Zwilling bis auf wenige Schritte. Er saß da, am Rand seines großen Bettes und bewegte sich nicht. Eine seiner Tränen rann langsam seine linke Wange hinunter uns brannte sich zischend in seine Haut ein. "Wir verlieren ihn. Ich wüsste nicht wie wir ihn zurückholen sollen" Sie legte ihre kleine Hand auf ihren Mund und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
"Das glaube ich dir nicht." Natasha konnte es nicht glauben. Leron wusste immer was zu tun war. "Hol ihn zurück." befahl sie "Nein, " entgegnete ihr das Kind entschlossen, "der Preis wäre mir zu hoch"  
"Der Preis... Mir ist egal was der verdammte Preis ist,... HOL IHN ZURÜCK"  
Ihre Nasenflügel waren gebläht und ihre Haare schienen elektrisch aufgeladen.

Leron blickte nicht in Natashas Augen, nickte aber dann. "Wir müssten ihn erwecken." sagte sie fast stimmlos.  
"Rede nicht in Rätseln, Leron. Ich mag dass nicht." Sie sah Stephen vorbeugend böse an und er hielt den Mund. Leron schob sich ihre Haare nach hinten und befeuchtete ihre Lippen.  
"Seinen Kampfgeist, das was ihn in der tiefsten Seele ausmacht, müssten wir erwecken. Seine Stärke, seine Kraft, seine Liebe,... alles was ihn zusammenhält. Dieses kleine Element das bis zum letzen Moment in deinem Körper bleibt, selbst wenn deine Seele schon entflohen ist. Das müssten wir erwecken"  
wiederholte sie. "Wie kommt es", zischte Natasha betont ruhig zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor,  
"dass du in diesen Situationen immer Scheiße redest, Kind? Wenn du weißt wie man den Kampfgeistwasauchimmer erweckt, dann steh nicht blöd rum, sondern mach es"  
Da lachte Leron und sah sie mit ihren großen Augen an. "Das müsstest du doch wissen, bei dir ist es doch schon wach gewesen. Nun ruht es und wartet. Wartet darauf dass du es wieder rufst." "Ich rufe was! Hilf ihm verdammt noch mal. Stephen sag auch was." Natasha sah verzweifelt zu dem blonden Mann. Der blickte sie kurz an und legte seine Hand auf Lerons Schulter.

"Sie weiß es nicht." sagte er, Natasha für einen Moment ignorierend und sah runter zu dem Mädchen. "Sie weiß es, sie hat es noch nicht vergessen.", antwortete diese und drückte seine Hand. Natasha war außer sich aber zu besorgt um weiter laut zu werden. Noel hatte sich noch immer kein Stück gerührt, aber die Träne rann stetig voran. "Wovon redet ihr. Helft ihm, wenn ihr könnt." wimmerte seine Schwester schon fast. Stephen sah zu Leron und die nickte traurig. Er kniete sich vor ihr nieder und war nun in etwa gleich groß wie sie. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. "Wach auf." sagte er, dann küsste er sie. Sie umgriffen jeweils die andere Hand des Anderenund es war als ob die Kristalle, die sie noch immer trugen, miteinander verbinden würden. Für einen Moment waren sie umstrahlt von hellem Licht, als sie sich wieder erhoben - sie hatten sich verändert. Stephens Haare standen ein bisschen von seinem Kopf ab, so als wären sie auftoupiert, seine Augen waren ernst aber er lächelte. Neben ihm Leron. Ihre Augen schien nie blauer gewesen zu sein, sie nie majestätischer. "nheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" hauchte sie leise, so als würde sie mehr atmen als reden.  
Sie sog die Luft lautstark in ihre Lungen und zwar durch den Mund. Immer wieder.  
Es wurde schon nach wenigen Sekunden zu einem Geräusch, das schon schien ewig da gewesen zu sein. Neben ihr, Stephen, dafür schien überhaupt keinen Laut zu machen. Aber als er sprach war es ein Wort, ein Wille, eine Kraft. J o o t.  
Er beugte sich runter und nahm seine Königin liebevoll aber besitzergreifend in seine Arme, dann hob er sie auf.

"Was zum Teufel!", stammelte Natasha. Beide sahen augenblicklich zu ihr. Ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. U u l. Oh, Gott seine Stimme klang so rein und laut, was sollte das? Sie wich zurück als sie sich näherten, doch er lächelte einfach nur. "Stephen", brachte sie heraus, "was ist los"  
J o o t. wiederholte er. Er klopfte mit seiner Faust auf seine Brust. J o o t. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und legte sie ihr auf die Brust. U u l. Leron sah mit forschenden, unwertenden Blick zu ihr, ihre Augen schienen noch größer als jemals zuvor. Natasha schüttelte entsetz den Kopf. Hilfe.  
"Lasst mich in Ruhe, was ist hier los!" sie hob ihre Hände schützend in die Höhe, er blieb vor ihr stehen. Sie schrie, doch kein Ton verließ ihren Mund.

U u l. "sagte" er. Er bewegte seinen Mund nicht. Er blickte verwirrt zu dem Mädchen an seiner Hüfte und diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Nehheeeeeeeeeee" sie hauchte scheinbar alle ihre Luft aus. Er nickte, küsste sie und ihre beiden Kristalle wurden wieder eins. Als das Licht ein weiteres Mal verschwand, sahen sie beide wieder normal aus. Aber sie waren es nicht. "Ich bin Nee. Ich bin Leron. Nicht mehr zwei, sondern eins. Ganz. Ich bin Inshanta. Der Tod ist mein Begleiter." Natasha riss ihre Augen weit auf. Leron machte ihr Angst. "Inshanta bin ich, nicht nur Leron. In-shan-ta"  
"Ich bin Joot. Ich bin Stephen." Sagte er langsam, es klang noch immer wie nicht von dieser Welt, "Nicht mehr zwei, sondern eins. Ganz. Ich bin Tobias. Gott ist gut." "Und du", fuhr er fort, "du bist Uul, du bist Natasha. Uneins. Wach auf." Dass die Beiden plötzlich wieder sprachen machte die ganze Sache nicht unbedingt besser. "Ich weis nicht was du meinst." entgegnete sie Stephen, ahm, Tobias schließlich.  
Aber es war nicht er, der antwortete. ICH WEIß ES. Woher kam diese Stimme. Weder Tobias noch NichtLeronwieauchimmer hatten gesprochen. Sie sah verwirrt in das Zimmer. "Wer bist du!" fragte sie schließlich. ICH BIN DU. DU BIST ICH. Natasha sah zu den Beiden dann zu sich und fuhr sich über den Hals. "Ich bin verrückt. Ich wusste immer irgendwann würde ich für das viele Fernsehen Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Oh, Scheiße!" WENN DU DICH NOCH LÄNGER STRÄUBST, VERLIERST DU IHN. Fuhr sie die Stimme an.  
Es war bei Gott die hässlichste Stimme die sie jemals gehört hatte. Als würden viele Leute auf einmal sprechen und doch keiner. "Wer bist du?" Natasha war verzweifelt. UUL. ICH BIN DU. LASS MICH DIR EIN ZWEITES MAL HELFEN. "Ich kenne dich nicht. Du hast mir noch nie geholfen." DER JAFFA IST TOT. DAS WAR ICH, DAS WARST DU!  
"Wovon..." Das war doch nicht echt. Sie hätte einfach gestern nicht so viel Essen sollen, das war nur ein Albtraum. So schaut es aus. ER STRIBT, ENTSCHEIDE SCHNELL. WILLST DU IHN RETTEN?  
Etwas in ihr richtete den Blick auf ihren noch immer erstarrten Bruder. Er sah so jämmerlich aus. Es war kein Traum. "Ja." Resignierte sie, "Was soll ich tun?" VERTRAUE MIR "Vertrauen. Ich kenne dich ni"  
VERTRAUE MIR! JETZT ODER ER IST VERLOREN!  
"Wenn du es wert bist, dann ...", Natasha sah auf zu den Beiden die sie immer noch anstarrten und nickte, "Ich vertraue dir."

Es war ihr als würde sie innerlich zerfleischt, gleichzeitig jedoch fühlte sie neues Leben in ihr keimen. Als ob alles in ihr zerfiel und neu zusammengesetzt würde. Da war ein überwältigendes Licht, eine Quelle von Macht und es verbrannte alles von ihr, alles in ihr und doch sie verschwand nicht. "UUL"  
Es klang nicht schön, es war ein Geräusch der Hölle, entsprungen jed welcher schrecklichen Fantasie, zusammengeballt in einem Laut. Kreischen, Brüllen, Dröhnen, Donnern, Lärmen. Grölen, Johlen, Schreien, Beklagen, Krachen. "UUL"  
All das hielt sie. Das half ihr zu bleiben. Es war stark, verunreinigt mit Gefühlen, beseelt mit Leben und Tod, es war Sie. Sie war stark. Stärker als zu vor. Sie war voller Gefühle, in ihr tobte ein Krieg zwischen Dasein und Schwinden. Und es war wunderbar.

Man konnte beobachten wie Natasha sich langsam veränderte. Es begann mit ihrer Haltung. Sie ging in eine breitbeinige Hocke, immer tiefer bis sie fast den Boden berührte, ihre Hände fest am Boden gesetzt, so als würde sie gleich zu einem Sprung übergehen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, aber ihre Ohren bewegten sich, dann legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken, und sie - es war wie ein Heulen, dass durch den ganzen Raum eilte. "UUL"  
Grauenhaft klang es, aber weder Inshanta noch Stephen verzogen ihr Gesicht. Im Gegenteil, Inshanta begann sogar noch fies zu lächeln. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern zwischen seinen Beinen hoch und er sah verächtlich zu ihr hinunter. Dann lachte er laut und küsste sie wie von Sinnen. Sie empfing ihn schon mit offenen Lippen. Beide bemerkten nicht dass das Heulen verstummte und Natasha langsam aufstand. Selbst als sie stand wirkte sie nur bedingt menschlich sondern glich einem Tier das drauf ansetzte Einem die Kehle durchzubeißen. "Ich bin Uul." Ihre Stimme klang wieder normal, hatte nur mehr Schärfe und Aggression als sonst, "Ich bin Natasha. Nicht mehr zwei, sondern eins. Ganz. Ich bin Kira Ann. Anmut unter der Sonne." Sie blickte zu den Beiden und streckte sich. Erst jetzt hatte sie das Tierische verloren. "Helfen wir ihm." Fauchte sie, "Inshanta, Tobias. Jetzt"  
Die Beiden hörten auf zu schmusen, sahen zu ihr und zuckten mit den Schultern.

Inshanta hob ihren Kristall, ein roter Strahl ging aus davon und überlagerte Noels Körper, drang tief in ihn ein und dann hörte er auf zu atmen. Tobias sah dem Ganzen zu, legte seine große Hand auf die ihrige und über seinen Kristall floss zuerst auf ihre Hand ganz in weiß ein Faden, der fast unbedeutend auf dem großen Roten Fluss dahinschwamm. Aber sobald er in dem Körper von Noel verschwand, war es als würde alles rot angesogen und dann war es nicht mehr. Kira Ann verfolgte mit einem Lächeln wie nun das Weiß aus jeder Pore seinen Körpers zu kommen schien und er wieder begann zu atmen. Sie ging zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. "Wach auf", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Fauchen, "mein Bruder, meine zweite Seite der Medaille, erhebe dich und komm um deine Rache zu üben." Sie ließ ihn nicht aus ihrem Fokus. Da schlug er Augen auf. F A A R Es war ein Schrei, bar jeder Emotion. Einfach nur laut. F A A R. Noch einmal und dieses Mal war es ein Klagelaut, der jeden der es wohl hörte,  
selbst den hier Anwesenden, das Atmen schwer fallen lies. F A A R. Noch einmal. Das ganze Stockwerk brummte von unterschwelligem Hass. Sein Gesicht, es war entstellt von Schwere, die frische Narbe die die Träne in sein Gesicht geätzt hatte leuchtete rot, dann begann sie zu altern und am Ende war es als wäre sie dort schon immer gewesen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen als er schließlich, nach langer Zeit sprach. "Bin Faar. Bin Noel. Aus Zwei wird Eins. Ganz. Merlin, Gestalt der Sagen. Meine Rache wird legendär"  
Dann blickte er auf zu den anderen drei und grinste. "Das war in letzter Sekunde, Freunde. Meine Seele hatte den Körper schon verlassen. Ich gab schon auf mich jemals ganz zu sehen." Inshanta, die an Stephen lehnte funkelte ihn an. "Als ob du so einfach gehen würdest." Sie bog ihre Finger und lies ihre Gelenke krachen. "Ich rang mit mir, diesen Schritt zu tun", fuhr sie fort, "doch es ist gut. Endlich befreit von Konvention." Inshanta lachte verkommen und fuhr sich um der Tat willen über die Lippen. Merlin und Kira Ann nickte ihr zustimmend zu,  
genau das Selbe hatten sie auch gedacht. Konvention. Unnütz.  
Dann sah die Blonde zu Tobias. "Und du mein Liebster.", ihre Stimme war heiß wie das Feuer eines Vulkans, "  
Schau noch einmal eine andere als mich an oder berühre sie und ich steche dir ein Auge aus"  
Sie war todernst doch er lächelte nur.  
"Das klingt verlockend." Erwiderte er ruhig, "Komm her, meine Schöne, lass mich dich fressen." Damit beugte er sich über sie und begann sie wieder zu küssen.

Merlin der dem ganzen belustigt zusah, begann laut zu lachen. Neben ihm schmunzelte auch sein Zwilling. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte ihn seine Schwester. Sie hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und steckte sich die Haare hoch. "Perfekt." Antwortete er, " Ich war noch nie so voller Kraft"  
Seine Stimme donnerte durch den ganzen Raum, obwohl er kaum lauter als gewöhnlich sprach.  
"Und Kor?" Sie sah ihn mitfühlend an, wandte sich dann aber wieder ihren Haaren zu. Merlin sah sie an und lächelte ohne Gefühl. "Eleminiert. Er wird mir keine Probleme machen." Dann hielt er inne und von einem Moment auf den anderen war eine Haarspange erschienen, und flog genau zum richtigen Platz in ihren Haaren und klickte ein. Kira Ann lächelte.  
"Wo ist dieser Ammenon?" fuhr er donnernd fort. Aber seine Stimme war noch immer kalt wie Eis. "Wir werden ihn schon finden." ergriff die Rothaarige das Wort, sie war zu ihm gegangen und klopfte mit ihrer Faust auf seine Brust, "Du darfst ihn töten,  
versprochen." Er nickte nur, Kira Anns Augen jedoch glänzten vor Vorfreude. "Ach", schnaubte sie, "ich bin voller Emotion. Es prickelt jeder Gedanke in mir"  
Sie raunte wie eine Katze. Er betrachte sie belustigt. "Ja, das spüre ich. So viele. Wunderbar, wenn ich meine Kraft von dir schöpfe bin ich unbesiegbar. Du bis ein reiner Quell." Er fuhr ihr über die Haare und fing sich dafür mit ihrer Faust einen Schlag ein. Sie richtete ihre Haare wieder, dann sah sie ihn stolz an. "Du bist mein Schild"  
"Abgemacht." Er nickte.  
"Gut." Sie überprüfte ein weiteres Mal wie ihre Harre saßen, dann grinste sie. "Dann werde ich nach Hause gehen. Tealc Schatz wartet."

"Halt, warte!" kam die hitzige Stimme Inshantas unerwartet. Kira Ann blickte zu ihr. "Was?" "Lege es wieder schlafen." antwortete Tobias. "Warum sollte ich? Ich bin Macht. Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen." Nicht in Hundert Jahren nicht. Im nächsten Moment riss sie ihre Augen auf. "Täusche dich nicht, in diesem Punkt Kira Ann." Inshanta sah sie mit einem Blick an der Normalsterbliche auf der Stelle getötet hätte. Aber sie hörte nicht auf zu lächeln. "Ich bin Macht." Ihre Stimme vibrierte fast schon, auch wenn sie nur sehr leise war, "Du bist nur Quelle. Stark, unbeugsam, unbestritten, aber auch unreif.  
Lasse Uul noch schlafen, bis es wieder gebraucht wird. Du musst dein Bewusstsein dein neues Ich erst begreifen lassen und ihm erlauben eine wirklich Brücke zwischen Uul und Natasha zu bauen. So wie ich, nun da ich weiß wie Leron ist,  
weniger Nee und mehr Leron sein muss um wirklich ganz zu werden. Ich werde mich kein zweites Mal mehr verlieren." Ihre Augen schienen zu leuchten.  
Für einige Momente überdachte Kira Ann die Situation und nickte dann. "Wie lange soll Uul schlafen"  
Da lachte nun Tobias, so unbedarft als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben.  
Er sah Kira Ann mit Schalk in seinen Augen an. "Solange bis sie", er sah zu Inshanta, "alt genug ist. Bis zu dem Tag an dem wir Ammenon jagen. Und jeden Anderen der uns einfällt." "Und was ist mit mir?" brach Merlin die Stille. Inshanta schwieg und sah zu Tobias, der übernahm. "Ich weiß es nicht. Glaubst du, du kannst es ertragen. Sei ehrlich mit dir selbst." Er sah zu dem Zauberer. Merlin schwieg lange. "Ich bezweifle es. Noel ist gebrochen. Ohne Faar wäre ich schon entschwunden"  
"Dann", ergriff Inshanta das Wort, "sollst du es sein, der wach bleiben soll.  
Bis, du eines Tages, einen neue Entscheidung triffst." Auch in ihren Augen lag etwas Ähnliches wie Mitlied. "Aber zeige es nicht." Damit schloss sie ihre Augen, Tobias und Kira Ann taten es ihr gleich. Und als sie wieder ihre Augen öffneten waren sie alleine mit sich selbst. Natasha sah zu den anderen Beiden. "Phuu, das war krass. O mei mei. Ich glaub es nicht. Was zu Teufel war dass"  
Sie wusste schon noch was sie gesagt hatte, aber es schien ihr so weit weg. Stephen und Leron schienen gleich überwältigt zu sein wie sie. Auch wenn sie so was erwartet hatte. Natasha sah zu ihrem Bruder No... Merlin, der sie mit einem Lächeln betrachtete. "Du bist da schon noch irgendwo?" Seine Augen wurden sanft, dann nahm er sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr üben den Kopf. Dieses Mal störte sie es nicht dass er ihre Frisur zerstörte. "Wie sollte ich dich denn allein lassen.", fragte er sie, " Es braucht schon Meister Tealc und mich um auf dich aufzupassen, Schwesterchen"  
"Kosol!" sie schlug ihm mit der Hand über den Kopf. Dann begannen beide zu raufen. Leron saß noch immer auf Stephens Schoss und machte keine Anstalten wegzugehen.

Er sah liebvoll zu ihr. "Das Auge ausstechen willst du mir! Und ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du endlich was dagegen sagen wirst. Ich hatte so gehofft dass es dich stört" "Und ich", sagte Leron lächelnd, "ich fragte mich ob du mich denn je küssen würdest"  
Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Auf den Mund meinte ich." Sie sah in tadelnd an. "Du bist noch ein Kind"  
"Eine junge Frau", erwiderte sie, "ich blute seit Monaten, dies zum Einen und zum Anderen. Macht mein Alter unsere Liebe weiniger real"  
Er lachte auf. "Du machst mich eines Tages zum psychischen Frack, Süße. Natürlich nicht.  
Nichts macht unsre Liebe weniger real. Ach, ich lade dich auf ein Eis ein, komm.  
Und ich erzähle dir noch was mit Kor passiert ist"  
"Dann ist er wohl auch tot" flüsterte sie betroffen. "Ja, und ich befürchte er wird nicht der letzte sein"  
"So lange es Goauld gibt, wird es keine letzen geben." Sie klang erschöpft.  
"Wir sollten sie alle töten"  
Bevor Stephen etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Merlin auf. "Und warum sollten wir es nicht tun!" Er lag unter Natasha und hatte sie erstarren lassen, sie blickte richtig böse zu ihm runter, "Es wäre unser gutes Recht. Jeden einzelnen finden und ihn in Stücke reißen oder ihn ertrinken lassen"  
Er war von einer Aura umbeben die die Wärme von allem aufzog. Da fing er sich einen von Natasha, die sich in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit aus seiner Suggestion befreit hatte. Sie sah ihm scharf in die Augen. "Du machst ihr Angst. Siehst du das denn nicht." Mit einer freien Hand zeigte sie auf Leron die sich an Stephen festgekrallt hatte, "Sei vorsichtiger mit dem was du sagst. Sie ist jetzt noch eine sehr junge Frau. Auch wenn sie den Wunsch äußert mit ihrem Freund rumzuschmusen, ist sie noch lange nicht erwachsen"  
Sie hämmerte seinen Kopf gegen den Boden. Wieder sah sie zu Leron die sich langsam beruhigte. "Diese Zeit ist schon schlimm genug für sie also reiß dich zusammen.", sie lies ihn los und stand auf, er sah betroffen zuerst zu ihr dann zu Leron, "Ich sehe ein das du nach Rache schreist, aber wir müssen warten bis sie alt genug ist, dieses Los zu tragen. Und", das sagte sie leise, "sie hat bei Weitem den älteren Anspruch als du. Also gedulde dich"  
Merlin nickte, stand auf und verließ ohne ein Wort zu verlieren das Zimmer. Alle wussten er musste sich erst mit der neuen Situation auseinandersetzen. Also ließen sie ihn gehen.

Die nächsten drei Tage waren schlimm. Merlin war immer noch nicht nach Hause gekommen, Leron wachte dann und wann schreiend auf und nur Stephen konnte sie wieder beruhigen. Sie träumte wieder von Horus. Dann und wann sprach sie auch von den guten Erinnerungen an ihre Brüder aber meistens war sie still und sie malte irgendwelche Bilder. Natasha war nach Hause gegangen, kam aber schon am nächsten Tag mit Schlafsack und einem Haufen Gewand wieder zurück. Sie hatte es mit Tealc abgesprochen, Leron brauchte sie jetzt dringender, als sie ihn. Und es war gut dass sie da war. Leron hatte zwar versucht in die Schule zu gehen aber es war ihr unmöglich den Unterricht zu folgen, so dass sie Natasha abholte und sie aus der Schule hinaustrug. Seitdem war sie in der Wohnung und tat nichts. Im Grundgenommen. Stephen selbst traf es schwer, aber er konnte recht gut damit umgehen. Er tüftelte einfach mit Ana an ein paar neuen Produkten für seine Firma, die er vor einem Jahr gegründet hatte. Sie hatte einen neuen Freund und hatte ihm verboten rauszufinden wer er war. Er hatte versucht dahinter zu kommen, aber der Kerl konnte seine Spuren gut verwischen. Nebenher buchte Stephen noch die Reise durchs StarGate nach Abydoss, wo sie in zwei Tagen an der Bestattung des Teolon-Massakers teilnehmen würden. Er hatte sich über StarPhone mit Res und Skaara in Verbindung gesetzt und alle möglichen Sachen geregelt. Es war selbst nach dieser langen Zeit in der Leron nicht mehr auf Abydoss weilte, der Wunsch laut geworden, sie möge letzte Worte sprechen, Stephen konnte jedoch nichts versprechen. Schließlich tauchte Merlin wieder auf. Keine Stunde zu früh, denn schon ein wenig später machten sie sich auf zum StarGate, wie jedes Mal wenn es darum ging Leron in ein Flugzeug zu bringen,  
endete es damit das Natashas Bruder sie in den Schlaf drückte, er selbst brauchte dass nur bei Motorrädern oder Ähnlichemn.  
Jedenfalls trafen sie dort die O' Neils, die Jacksons und Tealc, der mit Natasha im Arm durch das Stargate schritt. Die würde sich wohl wieder fast ankotzen, auf der anderen Seite.

Auf der anderen Seite, waren schon viele da. Sogar Corina und ihre Mutter Angelica, Frederica, Bingo und Lebo waren da. Mit ihnen und zusammen mit Tomas, Ines, Kor Melinda und einigen anderen von Abydoss hatten Stephen, Noel, Natasha und Leron, die sich mit der jüngeren Tochter von Angelica, Leona, gut befreundet wurde, einen Sommer lang auf dem Planeten Kessen gewohnt und hatten da eine wirklich gute Zeit verlebt. Vor allem Noel hatte es gut getroffen, weil er kein einziges der dortigen Verkehrsmittel verwenden konnte ohne sich mit geschlossenen Augen an Stephen festzukrallen und immer wieder seine Litanei Ach Motorrad, warum nur Motorrad.  
Ändere deine Ausstattung, ändere deine Sitzzahl und nenn dich Automobil hinunterzuradeln. Tja, nun würde es wohl nie wieder so sein.

Während der Trauerfeier war es ruhig, nicht einmal ein Baby schrie und man übergab die Leichen dem Feuer. Und während die Flammen dem Himmel entgegenprangten nickte Leron. Sie ging auf das Podest, ihre Hand fest in der von Stephen verankert und stand dann dort. "Sie waren Freunde", sprach sie, "Wir werden sie niemals vergessen" Mehr brachte sie nicht raus. Aber es genügte. Denn in den Schirmen die aufgestellt worden waren, es waren so viele gekommen, hohe Regierung von anderen Planeten, sogar Thor war anwesend, sah man ihr Gesicht. Und diese eine Träne die ihr runterrann sagte mehr als jedes weitere Wort.

Sie blieben noch drei Tage, dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Res und Skaara. "Kannst du denn nicht noch bleiben, Leron?" fragte Skaara sie, "die Menschen hier brauchen dich. Bleib hier"  
Leron wagte es kaum ihren Vater in die Augen zu sehen. Es hatte sie schon so viel Überwindung gebraucht auf diese Bühne zu steigen und etwas zu sagen, sie war nicht mehr so. Glücklicherweise kam ihr Stephen zur Hilfe. "Ich denke nicht Skaara, sie bleibt besser bei mir." Er hatte sie wieder bei der Hand genommen und seine Augen schimmerten aufmunternd.  
"Halte dich da raus, das geht nur meine Tochter und mich etwas an." überschritt sein Schwiegervater in Spe die Grenze zwischen dem was für ihn gut war und dem was nicht. Er konnte es ja nicht kommen sehen, aber Leron tat es. Stephen sah zu seiner kleinen Verlobten. "Geh zu deiner Mutter, Süße und frag ob sie dir packen helfen will. Tust du das, bitte?" Sie nickte und sah kurz zu ihrem Vater. Skaara konnte es nicht deuten, aber sie war wohl unentschlossen. Sie lächelte ihn an, dann rannte sie die Treppen rauf, zu Res. "Was fällt dir ein, Junge..." sagte er als seine Tochter außer Hörweite war.  
Es war ihm durchaus klar dass seine Tochter es nicht gutheißen würde wenn er so mit dem von ihr gewählten Verlobten umsprang.  
Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass ihm Stephen ins Wort fiel. Er donnerte ihm ins Wort um genau zu sein. "Was fällt dir ein, dass von ihr zu verlangen, Skaara. Ich hatte dich immer für einen klugen Mann gehalten. Siehst du es denn nicht, dass sie dem nicht gewachsen wäre, ohne sich selbst zu verlieren"  
"Du redest wirr. Sie hat es doch früher auch gut gemacht." erwiderte Skaara unbeeindruckt. Er hatte es überlebt von einem Goauld besessen zu sein, da machte ihm der größenwahnsinnige Sohn in Spe keine Angst. "Aber früher ist nicht jetzt." Sagte Stephen schließlich ruhig. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie das bisschen Kindheit das ihr noch geblieben ist auch noch verliert. Sie hat schon genug entbehren müssen"  
Da lachte Skaara.  
"Rede du mir nicht von Kindheit. Ich weiß wie du sie ansiehst. Wenn ich nicht wüsste dass Noel auf euch aufpasst, hätte ich sie niemals gehen lassen"  
Stephen nickte belustig und fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Das du mich falsch verstehst, Vater meiner zukünftigen Frau. Vater der mir Versprochenen. Ich will sie. Und ich werde sie bekommen." Er hatte ihn eiskalt ins Auge gefasst. "Wenn sie fünfzehn ist, werde ich sie vor den nächsten Pfarrer zerren, wenn es nötig wäre und dann werde ich sie vögeln. Mein ganzes Leben lang." Er grinste schäbig. Dann wurde er ernst. "Aber bis dahin, nähere ich mich ihr sicher nicht auch nur einmal unpassend. Dazu liebe ich sie viel zu sehr. Du wirst sie jetzt also gehen lassen, und ihr keine schlechtes Gewissen einimpfen, nur weil du zu stolz bist zu erkennen, dass deine Tochter endlich das Kind ist, dass sie schon immer hätte sein können"  
Skaara sah betroffen zu ihm. Irgendwo hatte der Junge recht. "Entschuldig, ich bin unter..." "großem Druck, natürlich. Ich versteh sowieso nicht wie du das machst. Aber du musst sie wirklich gehen lassen." Fuhr er ruhig fort, "Und wenn du mir nicht vertraust, dann schick sie zu meinen Eltern oder zu Natasha nur... lass sie nicht hier bleiben. Sie würde sich selbst einfach wieder nach hinten anstellen und das wäre nicht gut"  
Skaara nickte. "Wenn ich was höre, töte ich dich, verstehst du?", sagte er, " Aber bis dahin,  
mag sie bei dir bleiben. Doch nun zu Noel. Wie hat er den...", Skaara wurde blass und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, er hatte als Wirt eines Goauld viel gesehen, aber die alleinige Erinnerung an das konnte ihm den Schlaf rauben, "...den Tod seines Freundes verkraftet. Mir war bekannt sie standen sich .  
nahe." Stephen verstand die Frage. Es dauerte bis er antwortete. "Er redet nicht darüber, ich glaube es hat ihn sehr schlimm erwischt. Was ist eigentlich wirklich passiert?" Im Grund genommen wollte er es gar nicht so genau wissen. Wenn es Skaara schon so traf darüber nachzudenken, wie schlimm wusste es denn wirklich gewesen sein?  
"Sprich nicht darüber" blockte der Führer Abydoss ab.  
"Was meinst du?" Er konnte es nicht nicht wissen. Er musste wissen was geschehen war. Um Noels Willen. "Es heißt er war auf Körperschau"  
"Was!", entkam es dem Blonden. Stephen sah zu Skaara der seinem Blick auswich so gut es ging.  
"Bitte, sag nicht dass das wahr ist.", setzte er nach. Oh, bitte das konnte nicht sein. "Es könnte sein...Leron...Meine Morgenröte" Skaara wechselte sein Gesicht auf gute Laune wie andere Unterwäsche und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. "Leron, aneokt spa." Er sprach noch weiter auf sie ein, und Res nahm währenddessen Stephen auf die Seite. "Wie geht es ihr?" Ihr Tauri war auch nach all den Jahren gebrochen deswegen antwortete Stephen der Frau in ihrer Sprache. "Sie hat Angst, Alpträume, weckt uns mehr als nur ein Mal pro Nacht. Aber es geht schon. Sie ist hart im Nehmen"  
"Und wie geht es euch"  
"Es war ein Schock, ahm es hat uns schon alle getroffen aber "  
"Das meinte ich nicht. Wie geht es dir und meiner Tochter"  
Stephen hob die Hände abwehrend in die Höhe. "Ich berühre sie nicht, ehrlich"  
"Warum nicht"  
"Sie ist erst zwölf"  
Das was sie nun über verklemmte Taurimänner murmelte verstand er nicht ganz,  
aber es war wohl nicht alles so bösartig wie es klang.  
Stephen beschloss in diesem Moment sich mit dieser Frau gut zu stellen. Dann keine Stunde später hatten sie Abydoss verlassen und zu späteren Zeiten war aus Skaara nichts mehr rauszubekommen. Das Leben ging weiter. So wie immer. Und Ammnon hatte seine Sporen gut verkauft und gegen ein größeres Schlachtschiff getauscht. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sie hatten drei Tage gebraucht um in der unwirtlichen Gegend zu dem verdammten Raumschiff zukommen, und nun da sie vor dem golden leuchtenden Ding standen konnten sie sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass das Arschloch wusste dass sie kommen. "Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt?" fragte Inshanta leise und alle nickten. Es war ein Sturmangriff, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ein vierköpfiges Todeskommando das es darauf angelegt hatte, möglichst viele Gegner in kurzer Zeit zu massakrieren und zu ihrem unnutzen Oberhaupt vorzudringen. Es ging alles glatt, Inshanta und Tobias lehnten sich zeitweiße nur gegen die Wand und ließen den Messern Kira Anns freien Lauf. Es war ein herrlicher Anblick. Merlin war schon vorgegangen, in Schatten gehüllt. Eigentlich hatte er die Order Tobias mit zu nehmen, aber dazu hatte er keine Lust. Nun machte sich dieser von seiner Frau los und ging auf Schleichwegen zu Amemnon. Aber er kam zu spät. Merlin hatte den Goauld zuerst entdeckt. Amemnon saß auf seinem Thron, unbeteiligt von den Schreien seiner Diener, die gerade in Feuer aufgingen, beschützt von einem höchstwirksamen Schild, das länger brauchen würde bis es genug geschwächt war. Er trug eine kurze Tunika, sein Gesicht war verschleiert von mehrer lagen Stoff.  
"Hallo." Merlin trat siegessicher vor das bösartige Wesen. Er brauchte nur noch ein wenig Zeit und das Schild würde fallen. Da lies Amemnon den Schleier fallen.  
Und Merlin, der dachte es gäbe nichts was ihn berühren könnte, wurde totenblass und vergaß einen Moment zu atmen. "Liebster, endlich kommst du mich zu befreien." Es war Kor. Dann hatte er also doch recht gehabt, als er damals die Kochen die im Feuer blieben berührte, sie waren nicht die seinen gewesen. Ein unausgereifter Klon!  
Warum hatte er seinem Instinkt nicht vertrauen können. Er hätte früher kommen müssen. Kor/Amemnon sah in lächelnd an. Und es stach ihn direkt gehend hinein in seine Seele. Verdammt noch mal er hatte ihn hinter sich gelassen. "Du bist nicht mein Kor." Fauchte er schließlich. "Ach, ja da hast du Recht." Ammenons Augen waren kalt wie Eis, aber seine Stimme süß wie Honig. Irgendwie klang es nach ihm. "Aber das Schöne ist", sinnierte er weiter, "vielleicht bin ich's ja doch. Vielleicht lebt in dieser Hülle noch irgendwo sein Geist. Und kämpft mit mir wie ein Löwe." Er griff zu seinem Herz und machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Aber er redete weiter gleich wie zuvor. " Er schreit um Gnade für dich. Was willst du also tun. Du kannst mich nicht töten." Er sah in mit den großen Augen an die Kor gehörten, sie waren von Furcht entfüllt.  
"Ich bin zu wertvoll." grinste er dann überheblich, Merlin brachte kein Wort raus, mal war Kor da, mal nicht, "Keine Tollaner und Nox die dir helfen können ihn zu befreien." Er lachte böse. "Was willst du tun, Noel. Mein süßer Noel. Wie sehr mein Herz nach dir schlägt. Wie sehr sein Herz nach dir schlägt"  
Da lachte Merlin. Er hätte ihn nicht an seine Stärke erinnern sollen. Amemnon sah in erwartend an. Er bemerkte nicht dass sein Schild immer schwächer wurde. "Noel ist an dem Tag gestorben, an dem sein Liebstes starb." sagte Merlin schließlich und Amemnon zog eine Mitleidsschnute, "Aber", hier grinste Merlin hämisch, und dem Goauld verging das Grimassen schneiden, "ich bin noch da. Und soll ich dir was sagen: Wenn Noel nicht leben kann, dann lebt Kor auch nicht"  
Mit diesen Worten zerfetzte er das Schild und brach dem Goauld, der im Inneren des Wirts versteckt hauste, das Genick. Die Tränen rannen ihm das Gesicht hinunter. Und die letzte Minute bevor auch der Wirtskörper verging, erstrahlte Kor im alten Licht. Schwach aber doch. Er lehnte kläglich in den Thron. "Ich wusste dass du kommst. Ich habe darauf gewartet das du mich befreist"  
Merlin fand keine Worte. Kor grinste ihm zu und erhob sich schwerfällig aus dem Stuhl. "Mein Gott klang das weibisch.", sagte er als er vor Merlin stand, "So sollst du mich nicht in Erinnerung behalten." Kor konnte kaum noch stehen. Aber er grinste noch immer. Dann küsste er Merlin fest und bestimmt. Es dauerte mehrere Momente lang, dann hörte er abrupt auf. "So ist es besser. Weiß die Sonne was ich an dir finde aber ich liebe dich wirklich." Dann sackten seine Knie weg und er war tot. Merlin rührte sich nicht. Schließlich, endlich kam Tobias hereingewetzt. Er blickte zu Kors totem Körper, wie er mit einem Lächeln dalag, und dann zu Merlin. Von wegen eliminiert. Verdrängt, wäre wohl besser gesagt, ging es ihm bei diesem Anblick durch den Kopf. Merlin hatte eine Hand an die seine Lippen gelegt und rührte sich nicht. Bevor er etwas zu ihm sagte, nahm er seine Zet und schoss drei Mal auf Kors Leichnam. Und genau richtig denn er hörte schon Kira Ann und Inshanta antraben. "Reiß dich zusammen. Das war nur ein weiterer toter Goauld." "Es war Kor. Amemnon war Kor"  
Tobias sah zu seinem Kollegen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte es befürchtet. Du hättest dass nicht tun müssen. Ich hätte es für dich getan. Du weißt dass." Merlin nickte und gewann wieder an Haltung. "Sie dürfen nie davon erfahren. Kira Ann würde Amok laufen"  
"Und Inshanta gleich hinterher. Ich halte sie jetzt kaum unter Kontrolle"  
"Schweigen?" "Ja, Schweigen." "Willst du noch ein paar Jaffa töten gehen?" fragte Tobias grinsend. Merlin lächelte. "Alle die du mir bringen kannst"  
Keine Sekunde später trafen die Frauen zu ihnen und sie verließen den Planeten über das SG des Schiffs. Das Schiff, übrigens, explodierte wenige Momente später, dank der Sprengladungen die sie dort angebracht hatte,

Kapitel zwölf

Es war ein verregneter Tag, an dem sie die Schwelle nach Kessen überschritten.

Und es passte zu seiner Stimmung. Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl. Er wusste nicht weshalb so plötzlich, aber Kor verfolgte ihn überall hin. Und es tat weh. Er war daran nicht gewohnt. Es hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört weh zu tun. Schon vor langer Zeit. Als er Merlin wurde, ja und jetzt, jetzt war er das wohl anscheinend nicht mehr.

Er war nicht Ganz. Und es machte ihn ganz fertig. Es war über 13 Jahre her und doch, es tat erst jetzt weh. In den stillen Momenten, wo er denken konnte, da war es ihm als würde alles über ihn hereinbrechen, wie ein Orkan dem er nicht gewachsen war. Er konnte mit seiner Schwester nicht darüber reden. Natasha, weil es war nur Natasha und nicht Kira Ann, Natasha war noch nicht ganz in Ordnung. Wenn sie aufwachte, war sie schweißüberzogen, ihre Augen hielten des Tages kaum still und überhaupt ging es ihr wohl gleich schlecht wie ihm auch. Ihre Stärke hatte sie verlassen. Und sie hatten es noch nicht ein Mal gemerkt.

Komisch war das und unerwartet.

Noel stocherte in Gedanken in dem Abendessen, dass man ihm so großzügig vorgesetzt hatte. Wie es in Kessen Brauch war hatte man ihn und Natasha mit offenen Armen empfangen, und sie in das Haus des Ältesten eingeladen. Natürlich traf es sich gut, es war genau da wo sie hin wollten, aber für ihn war es ein Ort mit zu vielen Erinnerungen als dass er sich über seine Unterkunft wirklich freuen konnte. Hier verlebte er den letzten guten Sommer als er selbst, zusammen mit Kor und all den Anderen, und sie waren tot und ihm, es ging ihm nicht anderes. Er fühlte sich kaum noch fähig zu atmen. Es wurde ihm alles zu viel. Also saß er da, betrachtete die außergewöhnliche Architektur der großen Halle in der sie speisten und wunderte sich wie jedes Mal wie die Bewohner dieses Planeten es schafften so in Einheit mit sich selbst zu leben. Er wusste natürlich, dass mehr als die Hälfte Emphaten waren und die andere normale Menschen und doch gab es die Verachtung die auf Tauri für Andersartige gab, nicht.  
Deswegen hatte es ihm hier auch immer so gut gefallen. Es war ein schöner Ort.

Vom technischen Stand waren Kessen denTauri ebenbürtig und in manchen Sachen wie die der Künste und der Verdeitigung sogar überlegen. Sie sagten immer ihre Götter hatten sie das gelehrt. Natürlich wussten diese Menschen inzwischen das Natura keine Götter waren, sondern wie sie inzwischen herausgefunden hatten, Antika die "aufgestiegen" waren, trotzdem wurde hier von ihnen nur in höchsten Tönen gesprochen. Noel fragte sich manchmal wie es für seinen Vater gewesen war, eines dieser Wesen zu sein, bevor sie ihn rausgeschmissen hatten. Er hatte damals Abydoss vor der Zerstörung bewahrt und Anubis, ein Goauld der die Technik des "Aufsteigens"  
auch beherrschte verbannt, vielleicht sogar getötet. Und auch wenn sein Vater inzwischen wieder ein richtiger Mensch war und immer noch komischer wurde, so war doch etwas von dieser Alten Kraft in ihm geblieben und brach dann und wann aus ihm hervor. Und war auf seine Kinder übergegangen. So wie sich Skaaras Talent auf Leron und seine anderen Kinder ging, und Tante Samathas Erfahrung mit dem Kristall auf Stephen, so war das was seinem Vater passiert war auch auf ihn und Natasha gegangen. Sie erhielt übermenschliche Stärke und er die Kraft Natur zu beinflussen. Das und die Tatsache dass ihre Eltern in so viele verändernde Abenteuer verstrickt waren, dass es wohl einen Einfluss auf ihre Nachkommen haben musste.

Er nahm noch einen mundvoll von der Suppe die ihm vorgesetzt worden war. Er wartete jeden Moment auf eine Eingebung die ihm sagen würde was zum Teufel sie eigentlich hier wollten, aber sie kam nicht. Vielleicht war sie ja Natasha vorbehalten, die schien sich nämlich köstlich zu unterhalten. Er liebte seine Schwester wirklich aber manchmal wunderte sie ihn. Sie wusste dass Kessen außerhalb der Zeitblase war und deswegen müssten sie vorsichtig sein. Sie mussten immer vorsichtig sein. Es hörte nie auf. Nie.

Niedergeschlagen nahm er noch einen Löffel von der Suppe. Er hatte gar keinen Hunger aber er musste Essen. Er brauchte Nahrung. Ein Bisschen stocherte er herum und besann sich erst spät seiner Manieren und nahm wieder gerade Haltung an. Wenn er sich vorstellte dass er in knapp zwanzig Jahren hier mit Kor sitzen würde und sich köstlich unterhalten würde auf Kosten seiner Schwester,  
zerbrach es ihm fast das Herz. Melinda, Kor, Tomas, Ines, sie waren alle tot. Und manchmal fragte er sich ob er nicht mit ihnen gestorben war.

"Wenn ich euch vorstellen darf", sagte Leron und verbeugte sich leicht, "dass ist Angelica von der grünen Au", sie deutet auf die schon ältere, über alle Massen schöne dunkelhäutige Frau, mit Augen so tief und alt, dass es ihnen allen Gänsehaut aufzog, "Ihr Gatte Abot, der Hüter des lebendigen Symbols,  
sie verbeugte sich noch tiefer vor dem Mann mit der schokoladenbraunen Haut und er erwiderte es mit einer angemessenen Verbeugung seinerseits, "und dies ist Leona"  
Auch vor ihr verbeugte sich Leron kurz nahm sie dann aber in eine herzlich Umarmung. Leona war im selben Alter wie Leron und auch überaus hübsch. Wie scheinbar alle Einwohner von Kessen. Sie hatte die langen schwarzen Haare iher Mutter und die sanften züge ihrers Vaters. Stephen grinste zu ihm und Kor und sie beiden freuten sich für ihre Junge Freundin dass sie endlich wieder ihre beste aller Freundinnen in dem ganzen Universum sehen konnte.  
Stundenlang war sie ihnen mit diesem Besuch in den Ohren gelegen, und natürlich hatte sie zugesagt. Man konnte ihr nicht lange etwas vorenthalten. Sie war einfach zu süß. Fand auf jeden Fall Stephen.  
Er verzog sie voll und ganz. Verliebter Tropf. "Und welche Namen tragen deine Freunde, Kind?" fragte Angelica dann leise, Leron brach die Umarmung mit ihrer Freundin und sah schuldbewusst zu der ältern Frau.

Die jedoch hatte nichts anders als Güte in ihrem Wesen, wie es schien denn sie lächelte das junge Mädchen aus Abydoss nur an. "Ahm, dies ist Stephen O' Neil, mein Verlobter", war eh klar dass sie ihn als Erster nannte, "neben ihm stehen die Zwillinge des Jackson, Natasha und Noel,  
ihm zur Seite Kor," alle nickten höflich und Leron fuhr fort, "dies sind Ines,  
Tomas und Melinda. Sie sind alle meine Freunde"  
Angelica betrachtete alle lange und lächelte ihnen dann zu. "So heiße ich euch im Namen Aller willkommen. Verlebt schöne Zeiten, hier im Ruhepunkt des Seins und lasst eure Herzen wachsen. Mögen die Weisen mit euch sein"  
Sie hielt kurz inne und hackte sich dann bei ihrem Gatten unter. "Lasst euch den Weg zeigen. Er ist von Kurzer Dauer." Und damit ging sie auch schon vor und machte ihrem Mann schöne Augen. Und er selbst ging einfach hinter her und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Kor.

So war er das erste Mal nach Kessen gekommen und heute hatte es sich nur bedingt anders abgespielt. Seine Gastgeber war der jetzige Hüter der Symbole, sein Name war Konar, auch er von dunkler Haut, wie fast alle die auf Kessen lebten. Ihm zur Seite saß seine Frau, eher scheu, er wusste ihren Namen nicht und noch die Tochter, Name Jellina. Sie war noch ein Kind, ein Mädchen dabei aufzublühen und doch, in ihren Augen lag so viel alter Schmerz dass es ihm fast die Schuhe auszog. Es war auch Jellina die ihn hinauf in sein Zimmer begleitete und ihn dann verführte. Er war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen. Ihre Lippen umschlossen die seinen mit fester Kraft und er spürte wie sein Herz zu rasen begann. Sie war von einer Schönheit wie er sie selten zuvor gesehen hatte. Noch waren ihre Augen groß und ihre Nase schmal, ihre Brüste waren zarte Knospen und ihr Körper unberührt. Er hatte schon zu lange nicht mehr bei einer Frau gelegen als dass er sich das entgehen lassen konnte. Also nahm er sich was sie ihm gab und sie lies ihn machen. Sie schrie seinen Namen, während ihre Beine ihn umschlangen, sie schrie ihn,  
stöhnte, hauchte wisperte seinen Namen, die ganze Zeit bis er endlich vergessen konnte.

"Düsternis umfing das Herz des kühnen Kämpfers und er sah weder aus noch ein." Es war eine zerbrechliche Stimme die ihn weckte. "Von allen denen jenen er Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, war es dieser Eine, der ihm solche Schande brachte. Diese Stunde ward schrecklich und unvorhergesehen für alle, sein Freunde, seine Anvertrauten, seine Freunde entlassen in die ewige Nacht.. Wie lies dein Herz jenen Frevel in dir wachsen, rief er hinaus in die aufbäumende Dunkelheit, Was plagte Dich sie alle in diesem Tun zu vernichten?  
entglitt seinem kränkelnden Mund voller Schwäche.  
Eine Antwort blieb ihm verwehrt, denn der Herrscher des Lichts, der Unbeugsame,  
der ewig Gerechte Rachegott schwand aus seinem Sein und seine Anvertrauten, die Wenigen die noch verblieben waren, flohen hinaus in das Unbekannte"  
Vollkommen erschlagen drehte sich Merlin zu seiner Begleitung um und lächelte ihr zu. "Tut mir leid, ich war eingeschlafen und noch nicht so ganz auf der Höhe." Er stütze sich etwas in die Höhe und bedachte sie mit einem dieser Blicke.  
Weiß Gott sie war eine Schönheit wie er sie selten zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Ihre Haut dunkel wie bittere Schokolade, ein Mund, voll und sinnlich, Augen so alt dass es ihm fast schon Gänsehaut aufzog sie standen im vollem Kontrast zu ihrem erst aufblühenden Körper. Sie war noch nicht mal Fünfzehn. "Von wem handelt diese Geschichte?" fragte er aus Respekt, denn einer Lady,  
egal wie jung, hörte er immer zu. "Wer weiß dass schon, mein Freund." Sie legte ihre zarte, langgliedrige Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie mit wesentlich mehr Kraft hinunter als er gedacht hatte, "vielleicht von dir, vielleicht von mir? Vielleicht von niemanden.", sie setze sich an dass Bett, noch immer nackt und eine Wohltat für seine Augen sie zu betrachten, "Zu ungenau und zu alt sind die Pfeiler dieser Geschichten dass ich nicht sagen kann wessen Herz damals in Scherben lag und wem er dieses Schicksal schuldete"  
Sie sah ihm kurz in die Augen und er konnte, nur für einen Moment, Erkenntnis dort sehen, worüber allerdings, war ihm unklar. Dann war da wieder dieses jugendliche Leuchten dass ihm am Abend zuvor in ihr Bett gelockt hatte. Dass war etwas was er verstand. Mit einem schnellen Griff hielt er ihr Handgelenk und zerrte sie zu sich hinunter. Die dunkle Schönheit störte sich daran kein bisschen. Mit hellem Lachen lehnte sie sich an ihm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie hörte eine Weile dem Schlagen seines Herzen zu und hob irgendwann ihren Kopf in die Höhe. "Wem hast du deine Scherben zu verdanken, frage ich mich?", sagte sie nachdenklich und über ihr junges Gesicht legte sich ein Schatten, "Wer war es der dir schon in so jungen Jahren solche Qualen brachte, mein Freund? Denn,  
und hier legte sie ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht, "kein gesundes Herz lässt solche Schreie zu"  
Es war normal auf Kessen dass die Menschen so altbacken sprachen, aber er hätte keine solchen Worte aus ihrem Mund erwartet. Er hatte nur seinen Spaß haben wollen. "Das geht dich nichts an." zischte er und drückte sie von sich weg. "Danach hast du nicht zu fragen." Er war harsch gewesen und voller Hass denn er selbst nicht deuten wollte, aber sie lächelte nur mit ihren vollen Lippen und sah ihn mit diesen Augen an. "Mag sein", sagte sie, "dass es für mich von keinem Interesse ist, doch du willst mir Auskunft geben. Mir, dir, jedem der deine Wege kreuzen mag. Ich kann dein Herz schreien hören. So laut dass es mich schon fast zu zerreißen droht.  
Erläutre deine Qual, lass deine Schmerzen ziehen." sagte sie sanft und strich ihm sehnsüchtig über die Wangen. "Das kannst du nicht verstehen.", schüttelte er verwirrt den Kopf, natürlich sie war eine Empahtin, das war der Grund dass sie seinen Schmerz hören konnte,  
wie sie sagte. Aber verstehen konnte sie ihn nicht. "Dir ist es nicht passiert.", sagte er kalt und irgendwie verletzt, "Wie sollst du verstehen was ich gerade durchstehe, wenn ich es selbst nicht verstehen kann." hauchte er mehr zu sich als zu ihr. Da stand sie nur auf und zog ihn hinter sich her, hin zu dem großen Fenster das hinaus zum Morgen schaute. Es lag die weite Stadt Tranu vor ihm, mit all den hohen Gebäuden und den Wäldern, und doch konnte er die Sonne sehen und den Himmel. Das hatte er an dieser Welt schon immer geliebt. "Siehst du die Sterne?" fragte sie ihn und legte ihre Hand auf das Glas, "Siehst du die Sonne? Die Farben die der Morgen wirft? Den Kampf den Tag und Nacht sich liefern?" Jellina blickte ihn an, nahm seine Hand und presste sie neben sich auf das Fenster. "Siehst du deine Hand? Und siehst du die Meine? Spürst du jene Kälte die auf deine Haut flüchtet? Es liegt nicht an dir oder mir zu verstehen." Sie blickte wortlos hinaus und lies seine Hand los. Es dauerte bis er sie von dem Glas nahm. "Was meinst du damit?" Er war es nicht gewohnt der Fragende zu sein, "Was bleibt mir denn sonst. Nichts"  
"Ist es von Bedeutung zu wissen weshalb die Strahlen der Sonne wärmen?" fragte sie überrascht und blickte dann in den Sonnenaufgang hinein. Sie schüttelte anmutig den Kopf. "Nein"  
"Von Bedeutung ist zu wissen dass sie es tut. Und es ist nicht von Bedeutung zu wissen weshalb dein Herz zerbrochen liegt und danach schreit geläutert zu werden.", fuhr sie fort, "Von Bedeutung ist, dass es das tut. Dass du das tust"  
Er stand noch immer da und sie umarmte ihn von hinten, so dass er weiter hinaus sehen konnte. "Du möchtest Erlösung finden, du suchst nach Rat und Zuflucht." flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. "Hier bin ich. Ich habe schon deinem Körper Zuflucht geboten," hörte er sie sagen, "nun lass mich das selbe für dein Herz tun." "Warum?" fragte er sie erstickend. Er war darauf nicht gefasst gewesen. Sie war ein Engel und verdiente so jemanden wie ihn nicht. Er wäre heute Abend schon wieder weg, auf den Weg in die SGC seiner Eltern und dort würde er auf Tobias und Inshanta warten. So wie ausgemacht. Denn er befürchtete, Stephen und Leron würde er wohl nie mehr sehen. Wie wollte sie ihm helfen, warum wollte sie das tun. Sie kannte ihn noch nicht ein Mal. "Warum ist nicht die Frage.", entgegnete sie ihm bedacht als würde sie seine Gedanken lesen, "Von Bedeutung ist das ich es tun will. Dass ich es tun werde"  
Noels Herz wurde mit jedem ihrer Worte weicher und, ja, er wollte es jemanden erzählen und dieser Jemand konnte nicht seine Schwester sein. Er fragte sich nur ob er eine solche Geschichte einem Kind, wenn auch einem sehr Altem, wie ihr zu muten durfte. "Ich wüsste noch nicht einmal wo ich beginnen soll" sagte er schließlich. Jellina lächelte und nahm den gebrochenen Mann bei der Hand. "Lass uns zusammen gegen die Kälte kämpfen als Beginn." sagte sie grinsend und zog ihn hinter sich her. "Ich meine", erwiderte sie schließlich als sie sein ratloses Gesicht bemerkte,  
"das Bett zeugt noch von Wärme die mir verloren ging. Lass uns dort wieder einkehren und im Schutz der Laken miteinander zu sprechen"  
"Dir ist kalt." erkannte er und, jetzt wo er es wahrnehmen wollte, ihre Härchen waren aufgestellt und ihre Brüste hart. "Ja ...", sie nickte gütig, "mir ist.. kalt." Er saß lange da, Jellina an ihn gelehnt und mit Lacken eingehüllt, und beide sprachen kein Wort Ihre Finger fuhr über seine Haare und entlang dr alten Narben, während er sich einfach an ihrer Wärme erfreute.  
Er genoss ihre Gegenwart. Er war schon zu lange nicht mehr bei einer Frau gelegen. Acht Monate nur das Gesicht von Horus und Kornak, dass war selbst ihm zu viel. Nein, daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Daran wollte er nie denken. "Du kommst Aus Dem Was Wird, nicht wahr?" fragte sie ihn dann als er eine Stunde später immer noch nichts gesagt hatte. "Ich höre es, es klingst nicht nach dieser Zeit"  
"Was hörst du?" fragte er überrascht. "Dein Herz. Es klingt nicht nach dieser Zeit." Wieder legte sie ihr Ohr auf seine Brust und hörte zu. "So was kannst du hören?" Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Als würde sie seine Überraschung fühlen könne, und den Zweifel zu ihrer Person, lächelte sie ihn an. "Ja, aber sei ohne Furcht, nur ich kann es. Mag sein dass alle deine Pein fühlten und deine Schreie aber dass ist meine Gabe. Du bist in bester Hand,  
mein Freund. Fürchte nicht." "Ahm, ich fürchte dich nicht." sagte er überzeugend. Sie lachte auf. "Ach, dein Herz spricht anderes. Doch lass dich nicht von Enge leiten. Sie ist ein schlechter Wegweiser. Wenn auch manchmal ein guter Freund. Sprich, denn es bleibt nicht mehr viel an Zeit. Bis du einen Pfad entlang schreitest, der nicht der Meine ist. Eile dich." Auch wenn ihre Worte hastig waren behielt sie Ruhe in ihrer Stimme. "Ich weiß immer noch nicht wo ich beginnen soll"  
"Wem hat dein Herz gehört?" Er sah sie an. "Kor." Und dann, dann kam alles von alleine.

"Komm schon, du langsamer Esel, beweg dich ein bisschen schneller." Kor sah zu Noel und schaute so aus als wäre er bereit Natasha im nächsten Moment abzuschlachten. "Esel?", fauchte er zu ihm und blieb stehen, "Ich hoffe wirklich dass dein Meister Tealc bald wieder kommt, sie ist unerträglich." Kor hasste Hügel. Hatte sie schon immer gehasst. Und er hasste Dunkelheit. Er hasst Dunkelheit und Hügel. Und noch mehr hasste er es wenn er mit der Schwester seines Freundes in der Dunkelheit auf einen raufklettern musste, weil dort der Sonnenaufgang so schön war. Sonnenaufgang war Sonneaufgang. Was sollte das?  
Noel grinste gutgelaunt zu ihm und nahm ihn an der Hand. "Komm schon, Natasha hat recht. Du bist langsam. Wir sind schon die Letzten"  
Und damit hatte er recht. Das Waldstück vor ihnen war schon fast wieder leer von allen die vorbei gegangen waren. Angelica und Abot waren vorgegangnen, Stephen hatte sich an Corina, die älteste Tochter der Beiden drangehängt, während Leron sich herzhaft mit Leona unterhielt. Sogar Ines und Tomas hatten es geschafft vor ihnen zu gehen und waren jetzt schon außer Sicht. Auch Melinda die mit Natasha auf ein Schwätzchen ging war schneller. Kor wiederstand dem Zug seiner Hand und lies los. "Entschuldige mich." Damit verschwand Kor im Wald. "OK?" Was ging da ab.

Noel wartete mehrer Minuten und wunderte wohin der süße Kerl jetzt schon wieder verschwunden war. Jede Sekunde ohne ihn, war vergebenene Zeit. Sie sahen einander sowieso nicht oft genug. "Ahem, Kor?" fragte er dann in die Dunkelheit hin. "Ja?" kam es dann überraschend von seiner linken Seite und Noel sprang erschrocken auf den vermeidlichen Angreifer zu und pinnte ihn unter sich auf den Boden. Es war Kor. Und er grinste ihn an. "Nicht dass ich nicht auch dächte dass wäre nett," sagte Kor trocken und küsste Noel kurz und schmerzlos, "aber da wartet immer noch ein unnötiger Hügel bestiegen zu werden." Er drückte Noel von sich weg und rappelte sich auf. Dann gab er ihm die Hand und zog ihn hoch. "Nun, denn Meister des Weges, führe uns ans Licht." flötete er aufmunternd. Noel nickte.

"Du hast mich erschreckt." keiferte er schließlich als er die kleine Demütigung überwunden hatte. "Ane?" sagte Kor spöttisch und zog Noel besitzergreifend zu sich, "das hatte ich jetzt gar nicht gedacht"  
"Sehr witzig" zeterte der ihm Stolz angeknackte und drückte sich von ihm weg. .

Kor sah ihn überrascht an. Dann begann er wie ein Idiot zu grinsen. "Ja, das wars" brach der Große, mit den zotteligen Haaren, schließlich in Tränen aus. Vor lauter Lachen. "Du bist ein Idiot." "Und du bist manchmal komisch. Dich erschreckt doch sonst nichts." Noel sah ihn bedenklich an. "Doch, Natasha, Leron und Stephen. Die spüre ich auch nur wenn ich es darauf anlege"  
"Vielleicht wolltest du erschreckt werden?" gab Kor noch immer belustigt zu bedenken. "Ja, vielleicht.", entgegnete Noel, wieder besser gelaunt, "Vielleicht wollte ich dich aber auch nur unter mir spüren." Kor verdrehte die Augen. "Das hättest du einfacher haben können." Mit diesen Worten nahm er ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn stürmisch. Das ging gut bis Noel erschrocken von ihm wegsprang. "Natasha?" fragte Kor mit geduldiger Stimme und wütenden Blick. Noel nickte. "Was hat sie dir dieses Mal gezeigt?" fragte sein Freund schließlich. "Wir als Comicfiguren, an unseren Eiern aufgehängt wenn wir nicht bald hinterherkommen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe sie abgöttisch aber manchmal könnte ich sie köpfen. Wenn das so weiter geht erschlag ich sie noch"  
Kor sah so aus würde er ihm zustimmen. "Wie lange dauert es noch bis ihr Mann wiederkommt?" fragte er. "Zu lange." Wieder zuckte Noel zusammen. "Sie hat den Countdown eingeleitet." berichtete er von dem neuesten Bild in seinem Kopf. "Dann sollten wir gehen. Sie wäre verrückt genug dass wirklich zu tun und uns dann zu Stephen in Behandlung zu schicken"  
"Ohne Tealc," er sah vielsagend zu ihm, "Durchaus"  
Damit gingen sie schnell voran.

Der Sonnenaufgang war dafür das ganze Leiden wert gewesen. Selbst Kor, der bei seinen Wachen schon mehr als genug davon gesehen hatte war beeindruckt. Denn hier heroben auf dem Hügel sahen sie hinunter auf die Stadt, und weit dahinter hinaus. Zwischen zwei Bergketten die parallel zueinander in den Horizont liefen, war ein breiter weitreichender See und als die Sonne ganz in Gold aus Wasser stieg, war es als würde alles in Licht erstrahlen. In dem Wasser und in dem Gestein der Berge brach sich das Licht tausende Male und machte die Zuseher fast blind. Als die Sonne dann höher Stieg und ihrer Bahn folgte, versiegte auch das Licht des Wassers und zurück blieb einfach nur eine atemberaubende Landschaftskulisse, denn nun da es Tag war konnten sie die unterschiedlichen Farben des Gebirges sehen, das Linke rot von Sandstein und das Rechte grün gesprenkelt von Bäumen. Das Wasser hatte die sonderbarsten Farben und überhaupt es war sehr schön. "Das war also die Fülle Des Scheins. Wow. Was sagst du Kor"  
Der saß nur da und lächelte. "Sehr schön. Hat sich gelohnt den Scheißhügel raufzuklettern und uns von deiner Schwester fertig machen zu lassen"  
"Ja, manchmal macht sie auch was richtig." raunte Noel und schmiegte sich an ihn. Und dann, dann schlief er ein. Kor schüttelte den Kopf, er rückte näher und kaum eine Sekunde später hatte es sich Noel bequem gemacht. Natasha setze sich leise zu ihnen.  
"He." "Jonè." entgegente Kor. "Ist er schon wieder so müde?" Natasha sah besorgt zu ihrem Bruder. Kor nickte. "Ich habe ihn erschreckt." sagte er unruhig. Sie sah ihn nur überrascht an. Dass ging jetzt schon seit sie hier auf Kessen waren, Noel schlief nicht richtig und überhaupt irgendetwas schien ihn zu stören. Er konnte es nur nicht in Worte fassen. Sie und Kor waren darüber beide gleich besorgt. Und das nächste Schlimme war dass seine Konzentration nach lies. Wenn ihn sogar Kor schon erschrecken konnte, was war nur los? "Was glaubst du, das nicht stimmt?" Kor schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wusste es auch nicht. "Nun gut," hauchte sie dann, "wir gehen jetzt. Ihr bleibt noch oder?" Kor schaute einfach nur auf den schlafenden Noel. Natasha lachte. "Dann sehen wir uns. Pass auf ihn auf." Kor nickte. Natürlich tat er das.

"Kertìune, hm?" Wieder wach?  
Noel streckte sich und rollte sich ein bisschen von seinem lebenden Kopfkissen weg. "Ja." Gähnte er, "Wiehhh..der wach." Er wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und rollte zurück zu Kor. "Wie lange war ich weg?" Kor lachte und Noel konnte es schon direktgehend spüren wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte. "Zwei Stunden." "Zwei Stunden, oh no, tut mir leid." Fluchte er und fuhr hoch. Kor zog ihn wieder zu sich hinunter und drückte ihn an sich. "Nolentr Faa. Es ist nichts Schlimmes geschehen. Im Gegenteil," er atmete herzhaft aus, "ich bewundere dieses Grün hier schon die ganze Zeit. Es gibt so viel zu sehen. Tiere und Pflanzen. Es ist die ganze Zeit etwas los. Es wundert mich noch immer wie alles so ..." er suchte nach dem passenden Wort, "so lebendig und von Leben strotzt." Wieder lachte er. Beide lagen engumschlungen nebeneinander und sahen in die Wolken. "Was denkst du?" fragte ihn Kor dann und küsste sein Haar. "Ich weiß nicht, ob dass wohl ewig so weiter geht?", fragte Noel nachdenklich,  
hob seine Hand in die Höhe und schaute in die Sonne.  
Kor legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah in fragend an. "Meinst du das mit deinen Schlafgewohnheiten oder Uns?" "Beides" beantwortete der Kleinere der Beiden ruhig.  
Sie Zwei sahen in den Himmel hinauf während Kors dunkle Finger nach denen von Noel suchten. Schließlich hatte er ihn fest im Griff und zog seine Hand zu seinem Mund. "Ich denke ewig wird es nicht halten, an eine solche Liebe glaube ich nicht"  
sagte Kor liebevoll, "aber zur Zeit bist du mein Zenit. Und ich liebe dich sehr.  
Und..." er lächelte ihn an, "es überrascht mich jeden Tag." Damit küsste er ihn sanft auf die Lippen. "Und für dich?" fragte er als sie von einander ließen. Noel sah ihn an und grinste dieses Sonnenaufgehstrahllächlen. "Mich überrascht es auch jeden Tag. Darauf war ich nicht gefasst gewesen. Nimm es mir nicht übel aber du warst für ein, zwei Nächte geplant gewesen und nicht für ... Gott eineinhalb Jahre. Doch ja," sagte er still, "es überrascht mich; jeden Tag." Er hielt kurz inne. "Sie sind alle kein Ersatz für dich." fügte er noch schelmisch hinzu. Er hatte noch Bekanntschaften, solange Kor nicht da war, sie sahen sich schließlich nur alle drei Monate und in den Ferien. Nicht oft genug. Und Kor. Der machte es genauso. Darin waren sie sich einig. Es war gut ähnlich zu sein. "Das kannst du laut sagen." rief Kor aus, "Aber dass liegt daran dass wir verliebt sind. Das ändert gleich mal was." bemerkte er mit einer Leichtigkeit dass es Noel überraschte. "Ja, da hast du recht. Das ändert wirklich viel."

"Wir waren sehr verliebt, aber es war uns beiden Klar dass es nicht ewig halten würde." Noel sah zu seiner wunderschönen Bettnachbarin und strich ihr über den Kopf. Sie hatte ihm die ganze Zeit ohne ein Wort zu sagen zugehört und nickte wissend. "Kor hatte vor später einmal höher in der Wache auf zu steigen und zu heiraten. Verstehst du wir waren beide bi und ..." er sah in ihre fragende Augen, "wir mochten beide Männer und Frauen, und vor allem Kor wollte später einmal heiraten und Kinder haben. Er - Er wäre sicher ein guter Vater geworden. Er hatte ein Händchen für Kinder. Sie mochten ihn." Noel spürte wie in ihm die Tränen hochkamen. Alleinig die Erinnerung an ihm,  
sein Lachen, oder wie seine Finger über seinen Körper fuhren, dass waren schmerzhafte Erinnerungen. Wenn auch Schöne. "Aber er ist getötet worden. Ein Goauld hat sich seines Körpers bemächtigt und ich, nein, Merlin hat ihn getötet. Es war richtig, weißt du, Kor hat gelitten und wollte gehen, aber es war auch nicht richtig"  
Jellina nickte. "Darf ich um eine Antwort bitten?" fragte sie dann unvermittelt. Noel nickte. Das junge Mädchen sah ihn mit diesen alten Augen an und dachte einen Moment lang nach. "Weshalb sprichst du von dir und deinen Freunden in so vielen Namen. Leron und Inshanta, Stephen und Tobias, Natasha und Kira Ann, Noel, du und Merlin. Mich quält darüber Auskunft zu erfahren"  
Noel sah sie an. Mein Gott sie war gut in diesem Spiel. Wirklich gut. Sie stellte die richtigen Fragen zur richtigen Zeit. "Noel bin ich" antwortete er bedächtig, "Merlin ist das was ich sein kann und Faar ist das was mir Kraft gibt"  
"Faar?" ihre Augen wurden weit und sie keuchte erschrocken auf. Sie betrachtete ihn lange. "Nun fällt der Schatten von meinen Augen.", sagte sie erschrocken,  
"Es erklärt meine Wahl." "Was?" "Du bist ein besonderer Mann.", überhörte sie seinen Einwand, " eine Gaben habe ich schon gespürt und dein Leiden habe ich erkannt, aber nun sehe ich auch was in dir schlummert und wartet. Du wirst bald für immer gehen und nicht mehr wiederkommen. Ich rate dir," sie schloss ihre Augen und legte nur ihre Hand auf seine Augen, "nütze die Zeit die dir bleibt. Du musst gehen wollen. Du musst bereit sein. Denn der Kampf der wartet duldet kein wankelmutiges Wesen." Mit einer kurzen Bewegung drückte sie kurz ihre Lippen auf die Seinen und lies dann seine Augen wieder frei. "Und nun ist Zeit zu gehen, mein Freund. Bis wir uns wiedersehen." Sie stand auf und ging zur Türe. "Wenn ich zu diesem Raum zurückkehre, bist du schon von dannen." Sie nahm sich einen Mantel der dort hing und verließ das Zimmer.  
Und Noel blieb leicht perplex dort zurück.

Tealc kam dann doch noch, und nicht nur Kor und Noel dankten ihm auf Knien. Auch Leron, in einem Moment der Ruhe, nahm sich den alternden Jaffameister zur Seite und umarmte ihn mit den Worten "Rettungsanker in der Not, bist du Tealc, und jeder der es nicht sieht ist mit Blindheit geschlagen.", welche sie aus tiefen Herzen sprach. Es war ein wenig später als gerade Angelica mit Abot und ihren Töchtern hereinkam, als Tealc verkündete das Natasha an einem Wettbewerb der freien Jaffa teilnehmen würde, er würde auf einem der geschützten Planeten stattfinden. "Wer daran interessiert ist, kann mitkommen." schloss er seinen Vortrag. Alle blinzelten ihn an und keine Sekunde später kam ein lautes "Ich" von Corinna, Leona und Angelica. Die restlichen Anwesenden, mal von Tomas und Ines abgesehen, die waren miteinander beschäftigt, starrten die Bewohnerinnen Kessens an. "Was quält euch diese Entscheidung, Freunde?", fragte Corinna lächelnd und klopfte dem nahen Noel freundschaftlich auf die Schultern. Wie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung fuhren beide wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und schrieen auf. Kor amüsierte sich wieder köstlich. Jedes Mal wenn sich die Beiden berührten sprangen Funken. Es war einfach zu köstlich. Angelica, die Junggebliebene, wie sie alle getauft hatten, nickte und übersah das Verhalten ihrer Tochter. "So viel schon wurde über die Kraft und Frömmigkeit im Kampfe dieser Frau gesprochen, dass ich wünsche es mit eigenen Blick zu sehen. Meine Töchter formt ähnliches Verlangen. Natürlich nur, wenn es mein Gatte erlaubt." Der sah seine Frau mit pikierten Anblick an und nickte dann. Als ob sie seine Erlaubnis brauchte. Damit warf sie sich ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn. Corinna schirmte ihren Blick von diesem Bild ab. Sie schien sich zu schämen.

"Jetzt ehrlich, ist sie so gut wie alle sagen?" fragte Kor seinen Liebsten und drückte ihn enger an sich. "Hmm, ich denke sie hätte gute Chancen zu gewinnen. Wolltest du etwa nicht gehen?" fragte er ihn dann überrascht. Kor sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. "Dira. Nur mit der Ruhe. Nichts eilt." Er rubbelte mit seiner Hand über Noels Kopf. "Natürlich wollte ich gehen. Du bist ein Pessimist." Noel nahm sich nicht mal die Zeit darauf einzugehen sondern sprang nur auf um lauthals zu verkünden, "Noch zwei"  
Schließlich hatten alle zugesagt und so waren sie zwei Tage später schon unterwegs.

Das Japaai durch dass sie gingen war stark bewacht und zwar von einigen ziemlich grimmig aussehenden Gesellen. Doch als Tealc sich schließlich zu erkennen gab, erhellten sich ihre Gesichter zu freundlichen Mienen und sie hießen ihn herzlich willkommen. Und von Angelica die neben ihm herging, die Älteren der Gruppe hatten eine angeregte Unterhaltung über die Unterhaltungskultur der Tauri, nahmen die Beiden natürlich an, sie wäre seine Gemahlin und übergaben ihre Glückwünsche. Stephen der neben Corinna ging, die beiden waren gute Freunde geworden, sprang mit einer großen Miene zwischen seine Freundin und den beiden Jaffawachen. Noel tat das selbe und innerhalb weiniger Sekunden hatten sie eine Verteidigungslinie aufgebaut um die Unglücklichen vor Natashas Zorn zu schützen. Die stand, jedoch gegen aller Erwartungen ruhig und freundlich da und sah so aus als könnte sie keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun. "Es liegt hier wohl ein Missverständnis vor, meine Herren," sagte sie freundlich und in Tealcs Zunge, "doch ich bin die Gattin dieses Jaffas.  
Entschuldigt bitte die Unannehmlichkeiten die ich euch bereitet habe." Alle, die Natasha kannten, sogar Tealc starrten sie überrascht an. "Das stimmt," sagte der Jaffa dann als er seine Überraschung überwunden hatte,  
"dies ist meine Frau Natasha." Die Jaffa schauten zwischen ihm, Angelica und ihr hin und her, entschuldigten sich dann, mit hochroten Köpfen, und ließen sie dann passieren. Tealc verabschiedete sich dann von ihnen, er hatte noch einiges zu arrangieren und überlies es dem Grüppchen selbst die Gegend zu erkunden. Sie gingen vorbei an Ständen mit Essen, und Übungsplätzen, bis sie zu den Schlafzelten kamen, die ihnen zugeteilt worden waren, Tealc hatte wohlweißlich Kor und Noel ein Eigenes gegeben, während die Anderen sich selbst aufteilten. Sie ließen das Wenige was sie mitgenommen hatten in den Zelten, es gab keinen Grund auf Diebe zu fürchten, und schauten sich weiter um. Natasha entdeckte nach ein paar Metern Meister Igrum von der Steppe und nahm ihn zur Seite um etwas mit ihm zu besprechen, während Leona und Leron sich unter Aufsicht von Stephen und Corina ins Gras setzen und mit den Blumen die hier wuchsen Haarkränze machten. Dass ging gut bis ein großer, ehemaliger Anubisjaffa von einer übergelaufenen Apoviswache in das Spielfeld der Mädchen gestoßen wurde und dabei die ganzen Blumen zertrampelten. Und noch ehe es sich jemand versah, geschah dass was bei Leona nicht passieren sollte. Sie schrie wie am Spieß los und Tränen kullerten aus ihren roten Augen. Das lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wie ein Magnet auf sie. Die Aphoviswache sprang augenblicklich auf und versuchte das Kind zu beruhigen,  
während der Anubisjaffa nur da stand und zu lachen begann. "He, es tut mir leid, Mädchen, verzeih meine Ungeschicklichkeit..." sagte der große Mann und wischte Leona die Tränen aus den Augen, "und die schöne Blumengirlande... ich bin ein Tollpatsch musst du wissen." Er lächelte sie an.

"Ach Torek, ein Tollpatsch bist du führwahr.", kam es dann von der Anubiswache und er sah ihn missgünstig an. "Die schönen Blumengirlanden. Obwohl ich sie eher hässlich finde." schloss er seinen Vortrag. "Vuk, du hast es auf mich abgesehen, und zu Recht, es war deine Schwester, doch lass die Kinder aus unserem Streit." Damit stand er auf und zwinkerte Leona noch ein Mal zu. Erstaunlicherweise hatten sich während dem ganzen Streits, weder Stephen noch Natasha gerührt, sie sahen zwar beide zu doch beide hatten ihren Begleitern geraten zuzusehen. Einschreiten könnten sie immer noch. "Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Verräter. Wie konntest du nur...", er sah aus als würde er im nächsten Augenblick den Verstand verlieren. "Und ihr" fuhr er dann die Mädchen lautschreiend an, "Kinder haben hier nichts zu suchen. Das hier ist kein Spielplatz. Kein Ort für Kinder." Wieder etwas was man nicht zu Leona sagen konnte. Ihre kleinen schwarzen Augen verengten sich zu einem Schlitz und sie stand auf.

Die einzige Blumengirlande die noch ganz war gab sie Torek in die Hand und half dann Leron auf zu stehen. Die Beiden gingen im Gleichschritt auf Vuk zu. Stephen rieb sich schon die Hände, während Corinna etwas von "schlechte Omen"  
murmelte. Die zwei Mädchen standen in ihren leicht beschmutzen Gewändern vor dem Mann und sahen ihn an. "Vorane ni, jaffa" sagte Leron leise und sah hinauf zu dem überraschten Mann. "Voranni, eo eshante ekola diu hegro jaffa." Stephen und Natasha sahen sich in die Augen und Natasha nickte. Schnell ging sie auf die Drei zu.  
"Genug jetzt, alle beide." Es war eindeutig auf wenn es sich bezog. "Entschuldige die vorlaute Zunge meiner Freundinnen," wandte sie sich an Vuk und lächele beschämt, "sie sind noch jung und wissen kaum etwas von den Schrecken die ihr wohl schon gesehen habt. Doch ihr müsst auch sie verstehen, diese Kränze hier waren für die Verlierer gedacht damit sie ihren Weibern wenigstens etwas Schönes nach Hause bringen können." Vuk sah sie überrascht an. Dann konzentrierte er seinen Blick auf die Mädchen. "Entschuldigt. Vergebt mir dass durch meinen Überdruss euer Werk zerstört wurde." Da verloren die beiden Mädchen ihren bösen Blick und verbeugten sich vor ihm.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren gingen sie wieder zurück und begannen von vorne. "Interessante Kinder. Eure?" fragte er. Natasha lachte. "Nein. Ich bin sozusagen eine Tante im weitesten Sinn. Ach," sie sah Vuk an,  
"was den Streit angeht denn ihr mit eurem Freund, denn das ist er wohl, führt.  
Warum löst ihr es nicht wie Männer." "Es sind keine Kämpfe erlaubt." Sagte Vuk traurig. Natasha lachte.  
"Natürlich nicht, Stossen mal ausgenommen. Nein ich meinte, besorgte euch Alkohol und lasst euch voll laufen. Und wenn er dann im Suff zugibt dass er nur mit ihr aus Spaß gevögelt hat und nicht aus Liebe, bring ihn um. Ansonsten wünscht ihm Glück und unterstütze ihn"  
Vuk und Torek, sowie einige weitere Jaffa die zugehört hatte, erröteten ob ihrer Wortwal, Vuk nickte dann aber. "Weise Worte, von einer Weisen Dame. Wie ist der Name?" fragte er höflich. "Natasha Fraiser Jackson, Frau von Tealc"  
Wieder Mal blinzelten alle die sie nicht kannten. "Es ist uns eine Freude. Glückwunsch." kam es nicht nur von Vuk und Torek. Sie sahen die zwar große aber nicht besonders kräftiggebaute Frau von oben bis unten an.  
"Es heißt ihr kämpft mit in den Spielen." Natasha nickte. "Ja, mein Mann, hielt es wohl für lustig mich dafür anzumelden. Aus Höflichkeit mache ich mit."sagte sie unschuldig. Stephen hielt sich kaum noch am Boden und vor allem Ernst. Langsam kam er dahinter was sie vorhatte. Gewieftes Weib. Die Unschuld spielen. Dann würde der Eindruck drei Mal so groß sein wenn sie gewann. Dann unterbrach ein Räuspern die Stille. Es war Ryak, Tealcs Sohn. "Du! Nein, dass ich dich noch sehe, wie geht es dir?" schrie sie auf und sprang dem etwa, vom Aussehen, dreißig Jährigen, in die Arme. "Wie geht es Selka und den Kindern und ich hörte sie ist wieder schwanger!" Ryak er erwiderte die Umarmung und setzte sie dann zurück auf den Boden und hielt schützend die Hand über den Kopf. Als der zu erwartende Schlag nicht kam, sah er sie überrascht an. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. "Oh, ich verstehe." Lachte er auf, " nun gut. Es freut mich auch dich zu sehen.  
Selka und den Kindern geht es gut, und ja sie ist wieder schwanger, und es geht mir gut. Vater habe ich auch schon aufgesucht, und ehrlich , wie machst du es dass er herum läuft wie ein Honigkuchen." Natasha sah ihn fragend an. "Nun, er wirkt so entspannt." schloss Ryak seinen Ausführung. Natasha blinzelte. "Sex. Was sonst?" war ihre trockene Antwort. Und dass war dann der Moment in dem die Jaffa die noch zuhörten, auch Vuk und Torek, beschlossen das es Zeit war zu gehen. Es dauerte allerdings keine Minute bis das Gerücht durch die Lager ging, die Frau von Tealc wäre eine sehr nette, friedliche Person, die ihren Gatte anscheinend gut im Griff hatte.

So oder so am nächsten Tag waren die Ausscheidungsrunden. Tealc bat seine Frau vor dem ersten Kampf noch zur Seite. "Natasha," sagte er ruhig, "dass hier ist wichtig für die Leute. Es ist ein Beweis ihrer Ehre. Also bitte ich dich, lass keinen sein Gesicht verlieren.  
Und, das rate ich dir auch, unterschätze sie nicht." Seine Frau sah ihn überrascht an. "Natürlich nicht. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung was das hier für ein super Gefühl ist, hier zu sein. Dafür danke ich dir. Also wünsch mir Glück." Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wangen und sprang hinaus auf das Kampffeld. Es war einer der erfahrenen Jaffa der ihr erster Gegner war. Und es war einer der gewinnen wollte. "Ich schone dich nicht, Frau von Tealc. Gib auf, niemand wird es dir oder deinem Mann als Schwäche ansehen." sagte er nett, er hatte von der friedfertigen Frau des ehemaligen obersten Primus gehört.  
Natasha strahlte ihn an und band ihrer roten Locken nach hinten. Mit einem schnellen Ruck riss sie sich das brave Gewand vom Körper und stand schon in Kampfesausrüstung da. Sie trug einen Sport -BH und darüber ein enges T-Shirt,  
ihre Hose war kurz. Dazu ihre Stiefel. Am Rücken hatte sie ihre Messer geschnallt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie das Metall und warf sie Tealc zu, der sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auffing. Natasha sah zu ihrem überraschten Gegner. "Tealcs Frau bin ich, doch zu aller erst bin ich auch eine Kämpferin. Mein Name ist Natasha, und in unseren Kampfhallen nennt man mich Kira Ann"  
"Kira Ann?" fragte der Jaffa. "Der Sonne Anmut"  
Der Jaffa schaute sie an. "Dann zeig mal was du kannst"  
Und das tat sie.

Der Kampf dauerte schon über Minuten und Ryak wandte sich an seinen Vater. "Warum besiegt sie ihn nicht einfach?" fragte er ihn. Der stand auch nur da und wusste keine Ahnung. Es war Angelica die eine Antwort darauf fand. "Seht, dort, diese Frau." In Mitten der Reihen stand eine Frau und verfolgte mit ihren Augen jeden Schritt den die Beiden taten, "Sie ist in Liebe mit jenem Kämpfer entbrannt. Wie es scheint, hegt deine Frau ihm den Verlust über diesen Kampf wenig schmerzhaft zu machen." Tealc sah zuerst zu ihr und dann zurück zu dem Feld. Dann nickte er. Sie hatte verstanden. Und in diesem Moment schaute sie hinauf zu ihm und zwinkerte ihm zu. Drei schnelle Bewegungen später hatte sie ihn besiegt und verbeugte sich anschließend vor ihm. Als sie ihm die Hand gab um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen hielt sie ihn kurz fest. "Ihre Augen leuchten noch, du hast dich gut geschlagen, Edoda. Ich werde gewinnen, damit ich dir keine Schande mache, ja?" Er sah sie kurz an, dann nickte er. "Es war mir eine Ehre, Natasha Kira Ann. Eine Ehre. Hüte dich vor Borat, er ist stark."

Und er hatte Recht. Gleich wie Natasha gewann er einen Kampf nach dem Andern.  
Schließlich standen sie sich im Finale gegenüber. Es waren alle Kämpfer hier und die Meisten die Natasha besiegt hatte nickten ihr aufmunternd zu. Auch Vuk und Torek waren gekommen und hatten sich zu Leron und Leona gesellt. Vuk setzte sich Leona auf die Schultern, Torek hatte eine hübsche Frau zur Seite, und Leron platzierte sich auf Stephens Schultergürtel. Kor war immer noch sprachlos von der Kampfkraft Natashas und erklärte Noel immer wieder wie gut es doch war dass sie es sich mit ihr nicht verschissen hatten, der nahm es allerdings locker. Ines, Tomas, Melinda, Corina und Angelica saßen alle gutgelaunt da und schwatzten als dann ein Gong erschallte der den Kampf eröffnete. "Ich habe gesehen, wie du kämpfst." sagte Borat, er war groß, muskulös und auf seiner Stirn prangte das Mal Horus. Er hatte ein paar Blaue von den vorigen Kämpfen schien aber ansonsten guter Dinge zu sein. "Ich habe auch gesehen wie du kämpfst. Ich denke das wird interessant. Bis wann kämpfen wir?" fragte sie ihn lächelnd. "Bis wohin bist du bereit zu kämpfen?" entgegnete er trocken. Natasha sah ihn an und grinste. "Nun mal nicht bis in den Tod. Ich bin erst seit einem Jahr verheiratet, wenn du verstehst." äffte sie dreckig aber mit guter Laune Barot starrte sie an, dann zu Tealc und begann schallend zu lachen. Die Menge schaute dem mit einer Mischung aus Interesse und Überraschung zu. Die vordersten Reihen leiteten nach hinten was gesprochen wurde.  
Und während die meisten ehrfürchtig auf amüsiertes Lächeln ihrerseits verzichteten schepperten sich Stephen, Noel, Kor und Tomas fast bröcklig. "Bis zum Aufgeben dann?" sagte Borat lächelnd. "Das könnte weh tun." "Durchaus." "Gut." Sagte sie still, "Ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten." "Ich auch nicht, Mädchen."

Damit nahmen sie die Stabwaffen die am Boden lagen und warfen sie zur Seite. Tealc bemerkte den Blick seiner Frau. Das würde ein harter Kampf. Borat war ein zäher Brocken. Sie wusste es und trotzdem lächelte sie. Und es wurde ein harter Kampf. Die Beiden schenkten sich absolut nichts. Einige gebrochene Rippen, Oberarme und Schlüsselbeine später sah es dann ganz so aus als ob Natasha verlieren würde. In einem letzen verzweifelten Move gelang es ihr dann aber ihren Gegner auszuknocken. Es dauerte fünf Minuten, in dem Natasha dem Verkünder des Siegers fast das Genick brach als der Natasha als Gewinnern bekannt geben wollte, dann öffnete Borat die Augen wieder. Natasha hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt, sie blutete aus dem Mund und ihr Gewand war zerrissen, und sah so aus als würde sie im nächsten Moment gleich umfallen. "Und gibst du auf? Oder kämpfen wir weiter?" erkundigte sie sich schwach. Borat sah sie überrascht an. "Ich habe doch schon verloren.", entgegnete er leise. Natasha schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sagten bis zum Aufgeben, nicht bis zur Kampfunfähigkeit. Also gibst du auf?" Borat nickte. "Ja, ich gebe auf"  
"Gut." Damit fiel sie in Ohnmacht.

Borat trug die junge Frau hin zu ihrem Mann. "Du hattest recht, Tealc sie ist verrückt." sagte er grinsend zu ihm und gab sie in die Arme ihres Angetrauten. "Aber sympathisch. Hat sie dem armen Gona wirklich die Hand gebrochen als der ihren Sieg verkünden wollte?" Tealc nickte und nahm das Bündel aus seinen Armen. "Mal ehrlich, man hört da was munkeln, sie hätte dich ... ist das wahr." Tealc grinste und flüsterte seinem alten Kameraden etwas ins Ohr. "Sie hat echt?" entfuhr es dem überraschten Freund. Tealc nickte. Borat begann zu lachen und humpelte dann davon. "Nur Eines noch," sagte er und blieb stehen, "hätte sie noch weitergekämpft?"

Er drehte sich um und sah Tealc an, der seine Frau auf seinen starken Armen trug. Der dunkelhäutige Jaffa nickte stumm. "Hätte sie gewonnen?" fragte Borat dann leise. Tealc sah seinen Freund an. "Vor einem Jahr", sagte er, "nein. Heute..." er brauchte es nicht auszusprechen,  
Borat verstand auch so. Er hielt inne und verbeugte sich vor Tealc und ihr. "Hast echt ein tolles Weib. Sie hat mir mein Gesicht gelassen vor meinen Leuten.  
Das hätte nicht jeder getan. Das haben alle gesehen. Ich glaube du hast bewiesen dass sie kein Angriffspunkt für deine Gegner ist. Sie hat einen starken Willen. Ich geh mich jetzt verarzten lassen. Machs gut." Borat humpelte davon, bis ihn ein gewissen kleines blondes Mädchen, in Begleitung eines langhaarigen Lulatsch aufhielt. Der wechselte einige Worte mit ihm und ging dann zu Tealc. Und während Leron sich der Jaffawache annahm heilte Stephen seine beste Freundin.  
Danach kam Leron zu ihm und sah ihn an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er hatte nicht verstanden was Tealc Borat ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, und ja, es regte ihn auch gewaltig auf. Und dass alles nur weil Noel es vorzog irgendwo mit Kor rumzuhängen. Manchmal war er echt zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Schon bald war es Abend geworden und es wurde ein Fest gefeiert. Nicht oft hatten die Sholvakjaffa, die Verräter der Götter, Zeit und vor allem Möglichkeit sich zu treffen, dem entsprechend ausgelassen war die Stimmung. Es war eine kleine Auszeit vom Krieg denn sie schon seit so vielen Jahren fochten Überall gab es kleine Feuer und an einem dieser saßen nun in großer Gruppe die Menschen von Kessen, Abydoss und Tauri sowie einige Jaffawachen plus Anhang.

Ryak war gleich da, wie Vuk und seine Schwester, die allerdings nur Augen für Torek hatte, dann noch Borat der mit Angelica und Tealc in ein Gespräch vertieft war, dass sie oberflächlich mit Essen und im tieferen Sinn wohl doch mit der Gefahr der Goauld beschäftigte. Auch Edoda und seine Frau, der jener Blumenkranz den Leona und Leron gemacht hatten, wunderbar stand waren anwesend. Es wurde viel gegessen und gelacht. Immer wieder kamen Jaffa an ihr Feuer und beglückwünschten Natasha zum Sieg und dann zu ihrer Ehe und mit jedem Moment den sie dass hörte wurde sie ausgelassener. Es war gerade richtig nett als Noel ein Gespräch zwischen Angelica und ihrer Mutter, belauschte wäre das falsche Wort, also wirklich, nein, nicht überhören konnte, so war es ganz sicher. "Dieser Vuk." Sagte Angelica und schaute Corinna lächelnd an. "Was, Mutter? Was soll mit ihm sein? Hörst du etwas?" frage sie mit großen Augen. Ihre Mutter nickte. "Ja, schwere Zeiten und dem folgen glückliche Zeiten bis die Ewige Trennung kommt." agte sie mit leuchtendem Blick.  
"Aber er ist..." Angelica schüttelte den Kopf. "Das macht nichts. Glaube. Mehr ist nicht von Dringlichkeit"  
Corinna nickte. "Danke Mutter." Damit stand sie auf und setzte sich neben Vuk. Noel sah misstrauisch zu dem nun leeren Platz. Da suchte Angelica seinen Blick. Sie deutete ihm herzukommen.  
Er tat es. Er sagte gerade Kor der an ihm gelehnt saß wo er hing ging und küsste ihn kurz, dann war er auch schon bei ihr. "Was plagt dein Herz, Freund?" sagte sie lächelnd. "Kennst du die Zukunft?" Fragte er leise und sehr beeindruckt. Angelica setze sich ein bisschen gerade hin und er bekam eine Ahnung davon was erdrückende Weisheit sein musste. "Splitter sind mir bekannt. Was möchtest du wissen?" "Weißt du ob wir gewinnen gegen die Goauld"  
Angelica schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Mir ist dieses Wissen nicht bekannt, Freund, noch vermag ich zu sagen was Das Was Sein Wird für dich bereit hält. Glaube jedoch ist von anderem Gewächs.  
Ich glaube dass die Goauld besiegt werden." Ihre Stimme war fest und unbeugsam und sie lächelte ihn an. "Wenn es um die Meinen und Mich geht, so wird das Spiel schon verändert. Es war wie bei dem Vater Corinnas, ich wusste er würde der sein der mich schwängert, aber ich wusste er würde nicht ihr Vater sein"  
Noel sah zu Corina und war überrascht. "Abot ist nicht...?" Er war sprachlos.  
"Weiß er?" entglitt es ihm dann. "Natürlich.", lachte Angelica unschuldig. "Natürlich weiß er. Zweifle nicht an mir. " "Du hast mich neugierig gemacht"  
Angelica sah kurz ins Feuer. "Er war von ... verlorenem Wesen. Weder tot noch lebend. Nicht im Herzen bereit zu gehen, noch zu bleiben." Sie sah ihm mit solcher Traurigkeit in die Augen das Noel selbst schon von Melancholie erfasst wurde. "Und als er dahinzog, glaube ich, fasste er den Entschluss in den Tod zu ziehen.  
Aber lange Zeit ist verstrichen." Damit entließ sie ihn, ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend und schickte ihn zurück zu Kor. Und es waren Corina und Vuk die ihrerseits ein Gespräch verfolgen konnte, dass ihnen knapp ein halbes Jahr später immer wieder schwer aufstoßen sollte, aber sie schwiegen darüber. "Tje oneatk." sagte Ines zu Tomas der auf der Stelle das Bier dass er gerade im Mund hatte aus Überraschung ausspuckte. Er sah seine Frau mit großen Augen an. Vuk deutete Corinna die gerade etwas sagte, leise zu sein. Es waren zwar unterschiedliche Dialekte aber so etwas ging gerade zu verstehen. Tomas blinzelte und er Umarmte seine Frau. Sie jedoch schüttelte mit dem Kopf und deutete ihm mit ihr wegzugehen. Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, stand aber auf. Corinna sah zu Vuk. "Was ist los?" fragte sie leise. " Entwender sie ist schwanger oder sie liebt kalten Fisch.", sagte er mit leuchtenden Augen. "Kinder sind unsre Hoffnung. Ich freue mich für die Beiden"  
"Denkst du so über Kinder?" entgegnete sie gelassen und dachte an die erste Begegnung mit ihm. Wie er über ihre kleine Schwester gelacht hatte. Vuk sah sie betroffen an. Dann verstand er. "Ich war wütend und aufgebracht. Halte es nicht gegen mich." "Nein, ich denke wohl nicht"  
Die Zwei heirateten zwei Jahre später.

"Bitte, sag nicht du hast mit ihr Geschlafen?" sagte Natasha mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme als er aus dem Zimmer der jungen Tochter des Hauseigentümers gutgelaunt aber nachdenklich rauskam. "Dann sage ich es dir eben nicht." Sagte er gelassen und grinste sie schäbig an. Natasha sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und strich sich eine ihrer roten Locken aus dem Gesicht. "Dreizehn." "Schöne Zahl." sagte er und sah sie dann an. "D.d.dd..dreizehn?" stotterte er. "ups." Ok, das war ein neuer persönlicher Rekord. Dreizehn. Himmel Arsch und Zwirn. "Ihr Vater bringt dich um wenn er dass herausfindet." "oh." War alles was ihm dazu einfiel. "Ich denke wir sollten gehen.", überhörte sie seinen Einwand. "Gute Idee"  
sagte er immer noch überrascht, "Hast du alles erledigt"  
Seine Schwester sah ihn überheblich an. Natürlich hatte sie.  
Danach verließen sie fluchtartig die Stadt und gingen über zwei Gates zurück nach Tauri. Natasha hatte einen Mann zu in tiefster Seele zu beeindrucken.

Jellina stand mit ihrem wütenden Vater in der Eingangshalle. "Wohin flüchtet der Schurke, sag mir das Kind?" Konar sah so aus als würde er im nächsten Moment explodieren. Er atmete mehrmals durch und sah ihr dann in die Augen. Und hielt ihrem Blick stand. "Tochter", zischte er unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen, "du sagtest er würde der Vater deines Kindes, doch wie es scheint irrtest du.". Seine junge Tochter schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein, ich irrte nicht." Ihre zarte Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch. "Der Vater meines Kindes ist er"  
"Doch er ging!" schrie ihr Vater auf und schien einem Herzinfarkt nahe. Sie blickte ihn nur an. "Niemals sprach ich vom Bleiben, unterstelle mir dies nicht!" fauchte sie. "Der Vater meines Kindes ist er wahrlich und ein Freund. In der kurzen Zeit gewann er einen Teil meines Herzen, und dies bleibt ihm. Doch nie sprach ich vom Bleiben." wiederholte sie. Und für einen Moment wich ihre Jugend aus ihrem Gesicht und sie sah ausgelaugt und alt aus.  
"Dem Scheiden inbegriffen ist er ist er, du fühltest es und ich hörte es. Sein Herz verlangte nach Waschung, die ich gab." Konar sah seine Tochter an. "Verschafftest du Linderung, Kind?" wollte er es nun doch wissen.  
Jellina sah ihn nur an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Linderung gab ich nicht," hauchte sie traurig, "nur Kraft zu stehen solange bis er nicht mehr ist." "Er ist verdammt." entglitt es ihrem Vater. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Vater. Verdammt sind wir, wenn er nicht fällt"  
Konar sah seine Tochter an. "Sie ist von selben Blut wie er." Sagte er dann überrascht als er ein bisschen darüber nachdachte. "Fallen wird auch sie." entgegnete Jellina, "Und jene welche sie Freunde nennen,  
um deren Fall wissen sie schon im Herzen, wenn der Geist noch blind ist, Herz weiß davon." Kurz hielt sie inne. "Was wollte das Weib von dir?" erkundigte sie sich dann. "Bewegte Symbole. Sie gab mir Zeit, und sagte sie würden in Jahren kommen." Seine Tochter nickte.  
"Dann warten wir. Bis sie kommen. Und Vater"  
"Ja, Tochter?" Sie lächelte. "Fürchte nicht. Ich werde Abot ehelichen und glücklich sein mit ihm. Meine Tochter wird die seine sein. Voller Güte ist sein Herz."

,Was soll heißen, du bist schwanger und ich soll es keinem erzählen?' fragte Tomas überrascht Ines die ihm jedoch gleich mit ihren kalten Augen ansah. ,Ich', sagte sie leise und vermochte kaum ihm in die Augen zu sehen,ich möchte nicht dass sie mich bemitleiden'  
Er nahm sie, leicht unwissend in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. Sie sah so traurig aus, was war los. ,Wie sollten sie dich bemitleiden, meine Schönste? Wie kommst du darauf'  
fragte er sanft, kaum lauter als ein Frühlingsregen. ,Ein Kind habe ich schon verloren. Und wenn ich jetzt dieses wieder nicht'  
Tomas sah sie einfach nur entgeistert an. ,Wann hast du ein Kind verloren?' fragte er überrumpelt und lies sie los. ,Erinnerst du dich, vor vier Monaten als es mir schlecht ging'  
Er nickte blass. ,Du hast mir nicht erzählt?' ,Ich hatte Angst.' Sie drehte sich von ihm weg. ,Angst?', er griff ihr auf die Schultern und sie zuckte zusammen, was ihn jedoch nicht beirrte, er ging nur zu ihr und wiederholte seine Geste,Angst vor mir?  
Vor mir brauchst du dich nie zu fürchten. Egal was kommt. Vertrau mir doch'  
Er drehte sie zu sich und hob ihr Kinn etwas in die Höhe und lächelte sie an.  
Und im Licht der weitentfernten Feuer küsste er sie.

Drei Monate später schließlich hatte Tomas mit Kor und ... Frac zusammen Dienst am Japaai und zu ihrer aller Überraschung bekamen sie hohen Besuch. Melinda, Nui in all ihrer Größe und Ines kamen mit Essen zu ihnen und setzten sich in den Schein des Feuers. 'Ich bin schwanger', erkläre Nui und Fracs Augen wurden weit. 'Und ich auch.' sagte Ines schnell und nickte zu Tomas der erleichtert zu ihr zurückstrahlte. 'Ich bin jetzt im Fünften und die Heilerin sagt es sieht alles sehr gut aus'  
Melinda und Kor die einzig Unbeteiligten sahen hin und her gerissen wem sie zuerst gratulieren sollten. Und da Frac nicht so aussah als würde er einen Satz verstehen, er starrte nur hingerissen zu seiner Nui, klopfte Kor Tomas auf die Schultern und Melinda umarmte Ines. Und dann stand Ines auf und nickte Nui zu. Keine Sekunde später lagen sie sich in den Armen und lachten. Nun kam Frac an die Reihe und gerade als sie sich wieder setzen wollten wählte das Jappai so schnell an das sie kaum sehen konnten wie sich die Symbole einhackten und keine Sekunde später das schwere Dröhnen von Jaffastiefeln in der Tempelanlage zu hören war.

Vorane ni, jaffa ---- Entschuldige dich, Jaffa Voranni, eo eshante ekola diu hegro jaffa. ---- Entschuldigung, ich möchte nicht vor den Augen meiner Freundin dein Blut vergießen.

Kapitel dreizehn

_Wünscht du dir nicht manchmal, das Leben, so wie du es führst, wäre nur ein Traum?  
Eine Idee, vielleicht eine kleine Flucht vor der Wirklichkeit?  
Dass alles was Du siehst und alles was Du fühlst, die Leere, die Fülle in Deinem Leben, nur aus Deinen Gedanken springen und in Wahrheit gar nicht existieren?  
Wäre dass kein wunderbarer Gedanke?  
Wäre dass kein tröstlicher Grund weiterleben zu wollen?  
Wäre dass kein Grund endlich mit all dem Lügen und Umgehen der Wahrheit aufzuhören, es zu beenden_

_Von einem Moment auf den Anderen aus deinem kleinen, unbedeuteten Traum zu erwachen und festzustellen das alles was dich in bösen Nächten heimsuchte, die Wahrheit ist. Du willst doch gar nicht weiterleben. Du willst doch gar nicht die Wahrheit erfahren._

_Füge dich Deinem Schicksal, mein Freund._

_So wird es einfacher für Dich, und So wird es einfacher für mich._

_Du wirst niemals mit der Frau die Du liebst glücklich zusammenleben. Weder Du noch sie werden diesen Tag überleben. Ist es dann kein tröstlicher Gedanke, dass alles was Du Dir vorstellst,  
vielleicht ja doch nicht nur Vorstellung ist._

_Wach auf. Es ist Zeit. Zeit Deinen Weg weiter zu gehen._

_(Ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum Nigma euch geschaffen hat.)_

_Wach auf. Es ist Zeit Deinen letzten Weg zu beschreiten, mein Freund. Lass mich Dich leiten._

Stephen wachte mit einem lauten Schrei auf. Das Herz schlug ihm hinauf bis zum Hals, sein Atem ging schnell und für einen Moment, diesen glücklichen, kleinen Moment, wusste er sogar nicht einmal wo er war.  
Doch die Realität ist eine grausame Zicke, sie schlägt ziemlich oft, ziemlich hart zu. Und da wusste er es wieder. Wo er war. Warum er hier war. Weshalb er sich schäbig vorkam. Weshalb er wusste das der Traum eine Einladung gewesen war, eine Einladung in eine Welt die nicht mehr so grausam zu ihm war. Es war fast schon Zeit zu gehen.  
Weg von dieser Welt die ihn verraten hatte. Endlich weg.

Es brauchte einige Minuten bis er sich von seinem Nachtlager erhoben hatte, so schwach war er in den letzten drei Tagen geworden. Er hatte nicht gegessen, er hatte bis auf wenige Minuten nicht geschlafen, sein Körper war kraftlos von der zehrenden Art zu leben und sein Geist geschwächt von den Taten denen er hilflos nebenhersitzend beiwohnen musste, während sein Körper sie ausführte. Wie es wohl kam, dass es ihm immer noch weniger ausmachte?

Er wusste nicht woher das Essen kam das er nach wenigen Minuten des aufrechten Sitzens aus seinen Hals würgte, er wusste nicht woher er die Kraft fand aufzustehen um sich über die dunkel Plane zu beugen, in der sich Wasser befand mit dem er sich wusch. Er wagte es nicht, in das Wasser zu schauen.  
Es war Angst, die ihn daran hinderte. Angst zu sehen was für ein Mensch, was für ein Monster er in den letzten Tagen geworden war. Er wollte nicht sehen wie sehr sein Gesicht wohl nun schon dem vom Horus ähnelte. Oder ob seine Seele schon gleich schwarz geworden war.  
Alles was er wollte, war unerreichbar für ihn geworden.

Er hätte gerne ein glückliches Leben gehabt. Ein Leben in dem es keine Kämpfe gab, ein Leben ohne die Goauld, nur zusammen mit seiner Shanni, seiner Leron, was gäbe es mehr? Er hätte gern gesehen wie seine Kinder ausgeschaut hätten, sicherlich wären sie gleich wunderschön geworden wie auch sie es war. Er hätte gern all das gehabt. Und vielleicht, hätte er sich einmal nur gegen sie gestellt, dann könnte er genau das jetzt haben. Aber das konnte er nicht. Weshalb war er nur so schwach? Warum hatte er sie nicht beschützen können? Weshalb war er alleine! Er wollte nicht alleine sein. Er wollte nicht alleine sein. Er wollte... sie an seiner Seite. Und sie war nicht da. Alles was blieb war eine Marionette von Horus, die ihn ansah mit ... Liebe und Vertrauen, unendliches Vertrauen in ihn, nein in Horus. Egal was er tat, egal was er mit ihr anstellte und ... Es war nicht genug. Sie lächelte noch immer. Sie lächelte ihn/Horus noch immer an. Sie beugte noch immer ihren Blick wenn er auf sie zukam, sie nannte ihn noch immer Meister, Zuvertrauen, ewige Dankbarkeit in ihrer Stimme. Das war alles, ... alles was noch da war von ihr. Seine Frau war Nichts weiter als ein Geschöpf von Horus, Ihm dienstbar, Ihm dankbar, Ihm hörig.

Stephen schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.  
Sie war nicht mehr seine Frau. Er hätte sie töten sollen, so wie es ihm sein bester Freund geraten hatte. Es war Zeit für sie zu gehen. Aber er konnte dass nicht mehr machen. Er war dazu einfach zu schwach. Seine Hände zitterten die ganze Zeit, sie sah es in ihrer Verblendung nicht, auch wenn er keine Miene verzog wenn er sie missbrauchte, dann schrie sein Geist doch, denn mehr Kraft war nicht mehr vorhanden. Er konnte sie nicht töten.  
Er hatte es ja schon versucht. Seine Hände hatte sich um ihren schmalen Hals gelegt, er konnte ihren Puls ganz schwach spüren. Sie hatte nur zu ihm hinauf geschaut, ganz ruhig war sie, völlig ohne Angst. Da hatte er sie laut schreiend losgelassen und sie aus dem klaren Raum hinausgeschickt.

Es hatte lange gebraucht, zu Lange, bis er eingesehen hatte, das Noel Recht gehabt hatte. Sie war verloren. Noch nicht einmal er konnte sie zurückhohlen. Er war ein machtloser Heiler. Er würde den Bann nicht brechen können. Er hatte es ja versucht, und schrecklich versagt. War da überhaupt ein Knochen den er ihr noch nicht gebrochen hatte, eine Brutalität, eine Liebenswürdigkeit die er ihr noch nicht angetan hatte? Sie gehörte noch immer Horus. Und er hatte kaum noch die Kraft zu stehen, oder zu denken. Es würde heute enden. Denn er glaubte kaum das es seine Seele noch einen weiteren Tag in dieser grausamen Welt aushalten würde. Er war nur Stephen. Und Stephen hatte nicht die Kraft das durchzuziehen.  
Es war Zeit. Zeit zu gehen. Er würde nicht alleine gehen. Vom alleine sein hatte er genug.

Er war fast schon wütend als er den langen Weg in das unter der Erde versteckte Zentrum entlang lief und das war gut so, denn die Wut gab ihm eine Kraft von der er angenommen hätte sie schon verloren. Und dort, tief unter der Erde wartete sie auf ihn. Als er sie ansah, ihren zerbrochenen Körper, ihren leeren, liebenden Blick, war ihm als würde sein Herz nicht mehr aufhören zu bluten. Konnte es sein dass sie dort, irgendwo, war?  
Dass hinter ihren blauen Augen, noch, irgendwo, sie war und ihm zu lächelte. Ihn liebte. Oder sah sie wirklich nur noch Horus? Er durfte nicht aufgeben, er konnte nicht aufgeben.  
Und doch, wusste er, er würde genau das tun. Er wollte sie einfach nur noch von diesem Dasein erlösen welches sie fristete.

Und sich selbst wollte er es auch ersparen, weiterhin zu leiden. Es fehlte ihm die Kraft weiter zu leben. Weiter zu siechen. Weiter an einem Plan festzuhalten, von dem er nicht wusste ob er überhaupt Chancen hatte zu klappen,  
von dem er nur noch Bruchstücke kannte... Keine Kraft mehr. Die Kraft hatte ihn verlassen.

"Erwache Sklavin", seine Stimme zeigte von Stärke, "ich befehle es dir,  
erwache"  
Er stand da, seine Haare leuchteten golden im Glanz der Beleuchtung, und seine Augen zeigten dass was sein Körper unter dieser Maskerade nicht gewillt war zu zeigen. Das Ende war da.

Sein Ende war da.

Die blonde Frau mit der fahlen Haut, unter der Blutergüsse schimmerten, erhob sich langsam und sichtlich mit Schmerzen, sah ihn jedoch mit ihrem unerschütterlichen Blick an.  
Alles konnte er darin lesen, nur nicht die Gedanken seiner Frau. "Ich bin Euch dienstbar, mein Herr.", hauchte sie leise, wohl war sie noch schwächer als er selbst, "Was wünscht Ihr von mir, ich bin Eure ergebene Dienerin." Es herrschte einen Moment Stille in dem kleinen Raum, hätte Stephen der Umgebung Beachtung geschenkt wäre er von der klaren, friedlichen Botschaft besänftigt worden, sein Herz hätte von den wunderlichen Verzierungen an der Wand die wohl das Leben selbst darstellten und in jeder erdenklichen Farbe über die ebenen Flächen zogen, jene Stärke zurückerhalten, welche er brauchte. Er aber hatte nur Augen für sie. Für seinen Fehler. Er hätte Nein sagen sollen. Damals als sie mit dem Plan gekommen waren. Noel hatte Nein gesagt. Energisch, für einen winzigen Moment war die Hülle die er nach dem Tod von Kor Jahre mit sich getragen hatte gebrochen, und er hatte Nein gesagt. Und dennoch war er dann mitgegangen. Dennoch.

Noel hatte wohl gewusst was hier kommen würde. Stephen fragte sich, was ihn veranlasste hatte, seinem Freund so in den Rücken zu fallen. Weshalb hatte er dieses eine Mal keine Stärke beweisen können um ihr zu widersprechen. Er hatte es früher auch geschafft.

W e i l I c h es w o l l t e . S o e in f a c h i s t d a s .

Damals war er erfüllt von Stärke gewesen. Damals hatte er noch an eine gute Zukunft geglaubt. Damals war ihm seine Zukunft nicht von Horus geraubt worden. Nur noch eine Marionette. Ein Spielzeug, benützt, bald nicht mehr interessant, tot. Sollte dass wirklich alles sein?  
Weshalb kämpfen?  
Es macht keinen Sinn.

S i b u n a , E r w i r d b a l d e r w a c h e n . S e i n e S t ä r k e w i r d g e w a l t i g e r s e i n , a l s e s je d e Le g e n de j e m al s w i e d er g e b e n kö n n t e . W i r f ü r c h t en i h n. W i r w o l l e n i h n e n d l i ch r i ch t e n. E r t a t u n s e r e m H er r n d i e g r ö ß t e S c h ma c h a n di e e s g a b. V e r r a t .

Stephen war so wütend über sein eigenes Versagen und doch formte sich so etwas wie Hoffnung in seinem kleinen Kopf. "Komm her!" schrie er, seine Stimme erfüllt von Hass und Kälte, eine Kälte die seinen Tiefen entsprang.  
"Dienst du mir, frage ich dich!" brüllte er und hob die Dunkelhäutige in die Höhe. Sie wirkte wie eine Puppe, Porzellan, zerbrochen, voller Risse,  
zerstört.  
Sie nickte überrascht, wenn auch mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Mund. "Ja, mein Herr, ihr seit mein Ein, Mein Alles, Der, die, das Einzige was zählt"  
"Tust du was ich dir sage?" Seine Stimme war keinen Deut leiser geworden, im Gegenteil hatte sie sich nun zu einem Donnergrollen erhoben. "Sprich weise, oder mein Zorn wird die pfählen."

W i r m ü s se n e r w a c h e n . D u k a n n t e t d e n P r e i s . F ü r d ie F r e i h e i t e u r e r We l t .  
D u w a r s t b e r ei t i h n zu z a h l en . A l l e v o n E u ch , w a r t i hr b e r e i t.

"Ich diene Euch, mein Herr. Was ihr befiehlt ist getan"  
Er sah sie einen scheinbar unendlichen Blick lang an, seine Augen hielten sie gefangen. "Deinen Mann, würdest du ihn töten, wenn ich es befiehle"  
"Ja, wenn Ihr es befiehlt"  
"Würdest du ihn hintergehen, wenn ich es befiehle"  
"Ja, wenn Ihr es befiehlt"  
"Würdest du mit ihm aus meinem Zelt fliehen, ihn hintergehen, ihn glauben lassen du wüsstest nichts von meiner Liebe zu dir. Und ihn dann, in einem günstigen Moment glauben machen, du wärst mir verfallen und er könnte dich,  
meine Liebstes, heilen von meiner Glut?" Stephen schwieg einen Moment, stellte sie zurück auf den Boden, fuhr ihr dann langsam durch die knotigen Haare. Er war dem Ende gefährlich nahe, seine Stimme verlor all ihre Kraft und war nur noch ein Flüstern im Wind, das Rascheln von Blättern die tot zur Erde sanken.

"Ihn in die Verzweiflung treiben," ein Flüstern, "ihn zu brechen. Stück für Stück, Tag für Tag. Bis er nicht mehr kann"  
"Ja,", sie hörte niemals auf zu lächeln, warum konnte sie nur nicht aufhören zu lächeln "wenn Ihr es befiehlt"  
"Sag mir," ein Rascheln im Wind, "fiele dir für ihn noch eine schwerere Folter ein, als dies? Eine weitere Qual die ihn noch bis über den Tod hinaus verfolgen würde?" Er stand dort, im sanften Licht des Raumes, und sah aus wie ein Cherub, dessen Flügel strahlten und niemals erlöschen würden aber es in diesem Moment doch taten. "Überlege schnell, Begleiterin des Todes."

Si e h e s d o c h ei n .

"Mir fiele nichts ein, mein Herr." Ihre Antwort war leise gekommen, fast schon schüchtern, so als würde sie sich schämen dafür, keine andere Antwort zu haben. Er lachte auf, ehrlich und frei. So klang es und genau dass war es auch. Er wusste was er tun musste. Und der Preis kam ihn nach diesen Tagen noch nicht einmal zu hoch vor. Wenn er sich gegenüber ehrlich war, dann würde er sogar noch recht gut davon kommen. Als der Romantiker der er war. Sein Lachen, dass unter normalen Umständen diesen Raum in Frieden und Freude getaucht hätte, es verdunkelte heute jedoch das Licht mit einem düstern Schatten, einer Vorahnung, so unschön wie manche Nacht unter klaren Sternen. "Dann erfreue dich an meiner Herrlichkeit, Liebste." Es waren gequälte Worte,  
die aus seinem Mund kamen, Worte voller Kraft und dennoch halbverzweifelt. "Denn ich weiß eine wahrlich gefinkelte Weise ihn leiden zu lassen. Ihn für seine Frevel in die ewige Finsternis zu stoßen. Es wird ihn verfolgen, es wird ihn härter treffen als jede andere Schandtat"  
"Mein Herr!" "Wiege ihn in Sicherheit, lass ihn glauben er hätte dich unter Kontrolle. Lass ihn glauben er könnte sich als mich ausgeben." Er lächelte voller Freude,  
Genugtuung breitete sich aus, wie eine warme Decke im Winter, nur in seinen Augen zeigte sich die Wahrheit.. "Bete ihn an wie du mich anbetest, liebe ihn wie du mich liebst, erfülle ihm jeden Wunsch, so lächerlich er dir auch scheinen mag"  
Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Er schmeckte das Salz auf ihrer Haut nicht.

"Lass ihn walten. Und am Ende..." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet stehen.

"Am Ende, mein Herr!" sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er lachte ob ihrer Wissbegierigkeit. Wie hatte sie ihn nur so lange blenden können "Oh, glaub mir dass Ende wird dich überraschen." Die einzige Genugtuung die er noch hatte, selbst wenn seine Genugtuung sie zerstören würde. "Mein Herr"  
"Es wird ... Lass es mich so formulieren." Ein zartes Lächeln stahl sich über sein eingefallenes Gesicht, "Er wird dass bekommen was er will, nur wird er sich selbst dafür hassen und sollte er es wieder erwarten überleben... diese Schmach wäre zu groß. Zu gewaltig. Sein Wille wäre gebrochen. Auf Ewig. Dass ist doch ein erbaulicher Gedanke, nicht wahr"  
Er nahm sie in die Arme und wiegte sie kurz wie ein kleines Kind. "Ja, mein Herr. Ein erbaulicher Gedanke. Was soll ich nun tun"  
Er blickte sie voller Güte an und in seinen Augen lag die Ewige Ruhe. "Töte mich. Stell dir vor, Ich wäre er. Stell dir vor, es wäre sein Fleisch dass du verdorren lässt. Stell dir vor, es wären seine Schreie die du hörst, seine Schreie die dich ein Lebtag verfolgen werden, nicht die Meinen. Stell dir vor Ich wäre er"  
"Befiehlt ihr das, mein Herr? Mein Gebieter?" Sie schien unsicher, wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte.  
"Ja," sagte er lächelnd, "das befehle Ich"  
Er zog einen Handkristall aus seiner Hose und gab sie ihr in die Hand. Sie nahm ihn kühl entgegen. Als sich der dunkle Strahl durch sein Fleisch fraß und seine Schreie dass Zimmer auf Ewig verdunkelten, da lächelte sie. "Ich diene Euch, mein Herr, mein Gebieter Horus. Was Ihr befohlen habt, es ist endlich vollbracht."

D u w u s s t e t d a s s d e r P r e i s D e i n L e b e n s e i n w ü r d e. I h r w u s s t e t e s a l l e .  
Dunkel war es geworden, der Tag war am Sterben und die Kälte der Nacht schlich langsam und stetig heran, wie ein Panther auf der Pirsch. Leron, Büttel des Horus, wusste davon nichts. Sie saß noch immer in dem dunkel gewordenen Raum, völlig versunken in Gedanken, fröstelnd, müde und unendlich glücklich. Sie hatte ihrem Herrn gut gedient. Der Verräter war tot. Ihr Herr war sicher glücklich darüber. Wenn sie nur an ihn dachte, seine klugen Worte, seine nassen Küsse, seine wunderbare Grausamkeit, wie sollte sie ihn denn nicht lieben?

Doch nach und nach drängte sich ein kleines Wort immer weiter in ihr Bewusstsein. "Warum"  
Sie sah sich in dem dunkel geworden Raum um, unsicher was nun zu tun war. Ihr Herr, ihr Meister, hatte sonst nichts zu ihr gesagt. Er sagte sie solle ihren Gatten töten, den Heiler zerstören und sich dann.  
Es fiel ihr wieder ein.  
Es war nun ihre Aufgabe zu lachen und sich zu freuen. Sie fragte sich woher es der blonde Mann gewusst hatte, wie er von ihrem Auftrag herausfinden konnte und es trotzdem nicht geschafft hatte sie aus ihrer Fessel zu befreien. Sie wusste sehr wohl wer sie war. Sie war eine Dienerin von Horus, in Schmerzen gemacht, die gerade ihrem Mann getötet hatte um Ihm dienstbar zu sein. Sie war sein Büttel, sein Eigen und seine Trophäe. Sie war seine Geisel, seine Beute, sein Druckmittel. Sie wusste wer sie war. Doch sie war verwundert?  
Weshalb war sie verwundert.

Es war nur ein Blick, ein kleiner Blick auf ihr Opfer gewesen, diese tote Hülle, und es war nur ein Gefühl, ein kleines Gefühl. Sie war... ja was war es, das sie fühlte?  
Es war nicht die Liebe die sie bei Horus hielt, es war nicht der Hass gegen Jeden der gegen ihren Gott nicht anbetete und ihn verriet, aber was war es denn dann? Erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass ihre Augen nass waren. Sie blickte hinauf auf die Zimmerdecke, so dunkel und grauenerregend wie sie war, und ... nein es tropfte keine Flüssigkeit von dort herab. Mit ihren tauben Fingern wischte sie das Nass von ihren Augen, als ein weiteres kleines Ding ihre Aufmerksamkeit fand. Eigentlich war es gar kein kleines Ding, es war ihre Hand, besser der Kristall der sich tief in ihre Handflächen hineingebrannt hatte und nun tiefschwarz durch ihren Körper pulsierte, wie ein lebendiges Ding. Es breitete sich aus. Es tat nicht weh aber doch wuchs es beständig. Davon hatte ihr Horus nichts gesagt! Warum wohl?  
Er hatte es wohl gewusst. Natürlich hatte er, was für eine dümmliche Frage. Er war ihr Gott.

Stephen.

Sie fuhr so schnell es ihre kranken Knochen erlauben konnte herum, aber es war keiner hier. Aber gerade eben, sie hätte schwören können sie hätte etwas gehört. Es war eine warme Stimme gewesen. Sie kam ihr bekannt vor aber dann auch wieder nicht.

Seine blauen Augen. Sie lächelten sie an und er wischte sich die langen Haare aus der Stirn. "Du hast es versprochen, Leron. Süße." Sein Blick war fast bettelnd "Ferien hattest du gesagt. Komm, schon, Ferien! Nur wir Beide, ein einsamer Strand, das perfekte Ferienhaus und Programme die uns was Schönes zu Essen kochen."

Was zum... Was sollte das!  
Bilder in ihren Kopf hinein. Wer hatte eine solche Macht.

"Bei uns Wohnen?" Er giftete sie böse an. "Als ob? Schau ich so aus als wollte ich mit dir im selben Haus schlafen. Kleine, ganz sicher nicht"  
"Oh, ja.. genau, Im selben Bett, Genau!" Er lachte laut auf und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. "Du redest so viel Mist, Kleine, dass es mich manchmal... zwei Minuten Pause  
... whho-ha, runter von meinen Lippen. Du bist ja noch ein Kind. Als ob .  
Ich sagte runt... Fu...hmmm

Kuss?

Er saß langbeinig vor ihr, die schulterlangen Haare blutverkrustet, ein Auge zugeschwollen, die Zunge zerschnitten. Etwas in seinem Blick war panisch. Sie konnte nicht verstehen was er sagte. Er konnte ihr nichts deuten, seine Hände hinter dem Rücken festverschnürt.  
Er blinzelte. S. O. - Eine Wache schlug ihm brutal auf den Kopf, die hellen Strahlen der Waffe mit der man ihn quälte durchbrachen seine Haut, er schimmerte blau und weiß, dort wo ihn Blutergüsse ergänzten. Dort lag er dann. Zwei Stunden. Ohne sich zu rühren. Eine der Sklavinnen kam und begann ihn wieder wach zu rütteln. Er öffnete sehr langsam sein noch gutes Auge und blickte an der Frau die ihn medizinisch versorgte vorbei, ihr in die Augen. Soviel Zuvertrauen?  
Und dann als die Sklavin ging, brach er den Kontakt, sein Blick wanderte auf das Hinterteil der Frau und er grinste schäbig, denn mehr brachte er in seinem mickrigen Zustand nicht zusammen.

Das Pulsieren wurde schwerer, schneller, steter

Das Erste was sie tat als sie sich befreit hatte war zu ihm rüber zu gehen und ihn mit ihren Fingerspitzen das Auge aus dem Gesicht zu reißen und es dann zu zertreten. Die kleine Überwachungsmaschine die Aphovis dort eingesetzt hatte zersplitterte lautlos.

bis es ihr ganzes Dasein erschütterte. Bilder, Worte, Szenen, schütteten über sie herein, begruben sie unter sich vollkommen bis sie selbst in ihrer großen Liebe zu ihrem Herren einsehen musste, das sie jemand Anderen noch mehr liebte. Jemand Anderen ewige Gefolgschaft gelobt hatte, lange vor ihrem Herrn. Dass sie ihrem Wort brüchig war. Welche Schmach. Das ihr Herr sie betrogen hatte. Horus hatte sie betrogen. Um ihr Leben.

Sie stand da, nun wissend woher das Nass in ihren Augen kam, die schwarzen Splitter des Kristall fielen von ihr ab und sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Nicht nur körperlich, sie fiel in die Knie und riss sich an den Splittern die Haut auf, sondern auch geistig fühlte sie sich verraten. Es war ihr als würde das war Recht war, nun plötzlich auch gleichzeitig Falsch sein, das was sie geglaubt hatte, plötzlich ein Trugbild. Aber sie liebte ihren Herrn noch immer. Welch ein Dilemma. Sie saß einige Stunden lang da, in dem dunklen Raum neben der verdorrten Mumie ihres einstigen Gatten, ihrer Liebe, und kam dann zum Schluss das sie ihrem Herrn so wie sie jetzt war nicht mehr dienstbar sein konnte. Sie war zu zerrissen innerlich um irgendjemanden dienstbar zu sein, noch nicht einmal ihrem alten Leben. Aus den Augenhöhlen der Mumie nahm sie einen vielverzweigten blauen Kristall,  
morphte ihn in ihrer Hand zu einer spitzen Klinge und eröffnete sich damit ihre Pulsadern. Und lag dann da, ihre Augen zur Decke gewandt, die ihr den Blick auf die Wahrheit zu nehmen schien und wartete auf ihren Tod.

Er kam ganz leise als ihr Bewusstsein schon entschwunden war.

"Sir, unbekannte Eindringlinge haben das Tor geöffnet, die Iris lässt sich nicht schließen"  
General Hammond sah einen langen Moment zu Mann vor ihm und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dann schicken sie Wachen zu dem Tor." Entgegnete er leise und sah noch ein Mal herab. "Ja Sir." War die prompte Antwort, doch sie kam zu spät. Schon traten zwei Personen durch das Sternentor, beide mit ungewöhnlicher Kleidung aber die Gesichter nicht unbekannt. Es war dieser Merlin, zukünftige Sohn von Dr. Janet Fraiser und Dr. Daniel Jackson, und neben ihm eben deren Tochter. Die Beiden schienen in einen Disput verfallen zu sein und ignorierten die wenigen Soldaten die schon mit gezückten Waffen vor ihnen Standen. Sie war scheinbar sehr wütend, denn sie starrte ihn böswillig an. "Wage das noch einmal zu behaupten!" schrie sie ihn an. "Was, das dein Mann einen Stock im Hintern hat. Ach komm, das wissen wir doch alle. Er ist ein Musterbeispiel für Kerle die nur für eine Sache taugen. Und Spaß ist das nicht. Du kriegst ihn niemals rum"  
Sie funkelte ihn vernichtend an und beruhigte sie dann auf einen Schlag wieder.

Das wieder rum lies ihn in erwartendendes nicht unbedingt positives erwartendes Schweigen fallen.

Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf und ging in die Knie.  
Eine Träne rann seine Gesicht hinunter.  
"Er ist gegangen.", hauchte er leise, "Er ist gegangen und sie hat ihn genommen"  
Natasha schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. "Nein." Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, so voller Schwung dass ihre roten Locken bebten, "Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Nein" Sie sah zu ihrem Bruder hinunter und war sehr wütend. " Das.. das ... das ist doch ... ... ... Scheiße." Ihre Stimme brach fast weg, "verdammte Scheiße." Sie griff sich an ihr Herz, "Er hatte doch gesagt,..." ihre Stimme versagte, " er holt sie zurück." Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, kein Ton kam heraus.  
Noel sah auf, seine Augen waren matt und leer. Er sah sie nicht an. "Das hat er auch"  
Sie riss ihre Augen auf. "Du meinst...?" stammele sie. Er nickte "Oh, no!", schrie sie verzweifelt auf, "Was sollen wir bloß tun"  
"Nichts", kalt, leer, bar jeder Emotion, "was immer sie getan hat, ich habe es nur noch nicht gespürt"  
Natasha nickte gefasst, plötzlich schien eine Erkenntnis über sie hereingebrochen zu sein. "Oh, Gott" sie legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hand, "das war erst der Anfang"  
Noel nickte er schien genau den gleichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben. Warum überrannte sie ihre Erinnerung immer erst auf den letzten Drücker, immer wenn es schon zu spät war. Noch immer saß er da doch nun machte er sich daran sich aufzurappeln. "Ich weiß.", antwortete er ihr gefasst.  
Dann plötzlich schluckte er hart und wieder rannen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht.. Seine Schwester reichte ihm mildtätig ihre Hand und zog ihn hoch. "Was wird sie jetzt machen"  
Der Braunhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern und wischte sich die Zeichen seiner Schwäche aus dem Gesicht. Er schniefte. "Sich umbringen." Er klang wieder gefasster. "Er hat sie sicher in den weißen Raum getan sie weiß das dieser seine Macht erst wirken lassen kann wenn alle dort tot sind. Also wird sie sich töten. Ich bin nur überrascht wie es geschehen ist. Ich hätte gedacht, ich hätte gedacht es passiert schon früher.  
Das wäre für uns alle besser gewesen. Ich hätte auf Horus gerne verzichten können"  
Die Rothaarige nickte langsam und lächelte dann gequält. "Ja, da stimme ich dir zu." Sie atmete dutzende Male tief ein. Er sah zu ihr hin, da begann sie zu grinsen. "Ich muss jetzt Tealc verführen gehen." erklärte sie schließlich mit fester Stimme. "Schaffst du das denn, jetzt?" Er sah sie erstaunt an. Er war kaum fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Natasha sah ihren Bruder tief in die Augen und grinste dann verschlagen. "Ich hab mit Stephen vor Leron Augen gefickt. Natürlich schaff ich das." Sie klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Dennoch straffte sie sich und lächelte ihn dann wieder an. "Wir wussten doch das es passiert." Sie legte ihm noch immer lächelnd ihre Hand auf die Schultern, "Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht", noch immer lächelte sie, "dass es so weh tun würde. Ich" ihre Stimme war schwach geworden, "ich geh jetzt. Tschüss"  
"Tschüss."

Der Raum war langsam dunkel geworden, immer dunkler und als der letzte Atemzug getan war, der letzte Gedanken gedacht und die letzte Erinnerung verblasst war,  
entstand ein kleines Licht in der Mitte des Nichts und erhellte einem Leuchtfeuer gleich Leron und Stephen, oder das was von ihnen übrig geblieben war. Einem Laken ähnlich legte es sich über ihn, umhüllte die verbrannte und entstellte Figur die einstmals so groß und majestätisch gewesen war, schien sie vollkommen einzuwickeln bis nur noch Licht da war und nicht mehr Materie. Als dieser Kokon schließlich geräuschlos aufbrach, lag er wieder da und sah so aus als schliefe er. Seine Haare lang, feingesponnen und weich, sein Gesicht voller als es gewesen war, als hätten die Strapazen der letzen Monate nie stattgefunden, sein Körper frei von jedem Makel. Er war muskulöser, viel muskulöser als er es jemals hatte sein können, seine Finger, seine Hände,  
seine Arme, sein ganzer Köper strahlte vor Stärke, unbändig, schön,  
gefährlich und wild. Doch sein Herz schwieg.  
Wieder wurde es dunkel, wieder erschien das Licht und breitete sich aus, diesmal über den toten Köper Lerons. Es schloss ihre Wunden, lies sie alle verschwinden, ihre Haut wurde rein und ihre Haare wuchsen zu einem emens langen Schwall goldenem Vlieses heran,  
wunderschön und rätselhaft zugleich. Sie schien noch zerbrechlicher, noch wertvoller als sie es je in den Augen ihres Mannes hatte scheinen müssen, auch ihr Herz schwieg.  
Noch einmal verließ das Licht das Zimmer, doch als es wiederkam brachte es Leben mit sich. Gras spross aus dem Boden. Blumen, Sträucher, Ranken soweit das Augen reichen konnte, alles rund um die beiden Schlafenden Figuren herum. Ihr Herzen erwachten.

Und Noel der das ganze, zeitversetzt um eine Stunde mitbekam, weinte, denn er wusste seine Freunde waren für immer gegangen. Und nichts, noch nicht einmal er, würden sie wieder zurück zu holen. NEE und Joot waren erwacht. Leron und Stephen gegangen.

Aber vielleicht machte es ja nichts. Denn sein Ende war auch nah. Er würde sie schon bald wieder sehen.

Kapitel vierzehn.

Noel erhob sich widerwillig aus der Ecke in die er sich verkrochen hatte und suchte mit seinen Augen freiwillig das Licht. Wenn er nicht so dringend aufs Klo hätte müssen, wäre er vielleicht noch länger sitzen gelblieben, aber so war da nichts mehr zu machen. Wen die Natur ruft, der darf ihren Ruf nicht überhören. Die zwei Wachen die gleich in der Nähe standen rührten sich, der eine rempelte den anderen an und beide sahen sich "so" an, wie er es wohl auch getan hätte,  
wäre er in ihrer Position. "Habt ihr noch nie einen Kerl heulen sehen." Bäffelte er mutwillig böse, als er an ihnen vorbei ging, und blieb dann stehen. Es war schon fast unfair von ihm ihnen mit diesem Blick in die Augen zu sehen,  
der jenseits von allem war was einmal gut und schön gewesen war, aber es tat ihm gut die Beiden zusammenzucken zu sehen. Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, die er sich sowieso nicht erwartete und ging ins Bad. Müde setzte er sich um sein Geschäft zu verrichten und hing seinen schwermütigen Gedanken nach. Würde er auch so enden. Sterben, einfach so entschwinden. Die Dunkelheit die in seinem Herzen schwoll,  
fraß ihn fast auf. Und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich wurde ihm klarer und klarer das er es nicht ertragen konnte. Denn wie sollte er auch. Seine zwei besten Freunde... er konnte diesen Schmerz noch immer spüren, es verging einfach nicht. Es sollte vergehen. Es war doch schon einmal vergangen. Geschlagen schloss er die Augen. "Hilf mir. Faar.", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit seiner Seele hinein und suchte verzweifelt nach dem kalten Licht das ihm schon einmal aus diesen Gedanken befreit hatte. ER konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. "Wenn du mich hörst. Lass mich das nicht alleine ertragen. Bitte höre mich. Bitte.. F A A A A A A A A A A A R"  
Ein gewaltiges Dröhnen drang aus Noels Lunge und die Druckwelle zeriss die Toilettentüre und förderte die zwei Wachen die draußen Wache hielten in eine bessere Welt. "Faaaaaar" Es war ein Laut der die Erde zum Beben brachte und das Licht zum Flackern. Wäre jemand zugegen gewesen und hätte in Noels Augen gesehen, hätte dieser Jemand gesehen das der hier nicht mehr Noel war. Seine Augen vermissten diesen Funken, das Leben, das Lächeln, den Schmerz. Dann, plötzlich begann sich der Körper zu winden und mit ihm die Stimme von Faar. Immer lauter, immer kreischender wurde sie, zeriss die Neonlampen an der Decke, von einem Moment auf den nächsten trat Stille ein.

"Ihr werdet sie nicht bekommen." Noel atmete ein und aus, solange ein und aus bis er wieder denken konnte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, der feine Glasstaub der von oben an ihn herunterrieselte blieb in seinen braunen Haaren hängen. "Ich überlasse sie euch nicht." Flüsterte er schwach, seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum. " Ihr habt uns betrogen. Schändlich hintergangen"  
Mit seinen Händen in der Dunkelheit hertastend fand er das Toilettepapier ,wischte sich damit seinen Hintern ab, danach zog er seine Hose wieder in die Höhe. Kaum das er damit fertig geworden war, brach er zusammen und stürzte mit seinen Händen gegen den Boden, die feinen Splitter trieben sich tief in seine Haut hinein. Noel lachte. "Du kannst noch so lange wüten wie du willst Faar, aber ich habe hinter eure leeren Worte gesehen. Ihr könnt mich mal. Kreuzweise"  
D U K A N N S T U N S N I C H T E N T K O M M E N "Sagst du, Arschloch." Zischte er zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen hervor und stemmte sich schwerfällig vom Boden weg. ER spürte wie seine Hände leicht bluteten. W E I S S A G E I C H D I R ; Z A U B E R E R "Ich bin mein eigener Herr." Noel drückte seinen Körper in stehende Position,  
er atmete immer schwerer. Die Worte die aus seinem Mund kamen, stimmten nicht mit der Botschaft dahinter zusammen. Dennoch hörte er nicht auf sie zu sagen.  
"Du befiehlst nicht über mich"  
Hahahaha. Hahahaha. Ich befehle über dich seit knapp zehn Jahren. Noel riss verstört die Augen auf. "Hör auf mit meiner Stimme zu reden!" schrie er auf. "Glaube nicht das du mich so manipulieren kannst"  
Glauben. Glauben, glauben, glauben, glauben, glauben, glauben, glauben,  
glauben, glauben. "Glauben, glauben, glauben, glauben, glauben. Du hast mir nichts entgegenzusetzen, Mensch. Du kannst uns nicht entkommen." Doch. Das.  
"...das kann ich. Mein Körper, Meine Seele. Meine Stimme. Ich lasse dich nicht gewinnen"  
Doch, das wirst du. Du wirst schon sehen. Ich bin Faar, ich gewinne immer.

"Darf ich reinkommen, Tealc?" Fast schon schüchtern stand sie vor seiner Türe und blickte ihm in seine wunderschönen tiefen Augen. Gleich nachdem sie die Krankenuntersuchung hinter sich gebracht hatte war so schnell es ihre Füße zu ließen, zu ihm gegangen. In dieser schlimmen Stunde, all die Zweifel die sie hegte, hoffte sie inständig bei ihm auf Verständnis zu treffen. Entgegen ihrer schnell dahergesprochenen Worte die sie mit Noel gewechselt hatte, ging es ihr nicht gut. Konnte, oder durfte sie überhaupt daran glauben das sie tot sein konnten. Wenn sie wirklich tot waren, dann war ihr Ende auch nicht mehr weit. So nah war ihr dieser Gedanke in den letzen Tagen nicht gekommen, sie hatte es immer irgendwie geschafft das für sie offensichtliche zu verdrängen, doch nun,  
... sie hatte es in Noels Augen gesehen. War ihr Ende denn wirklich schon da? Sie hatte doch kaum erst etwas von ihrem Leben gehabt. Kaum etwas von ihm. Was waren schon zehn Jahre. Zehn Jahre in denen sie ihn lieben durfte, zehn Jahre von denen sie fast ein Drittel nicht bei ihm verbracht hatte. Der Gedanke das es nun soweit sein würde, raubte ihr fast den klaren Verstand.

Und nun stand er vor ihr und sah diese vielleicht zwei Zentimeter auf sie hinab.

Sie wusste es wäre das letzte mal das sie ihn so aussehen konnte. Das letzte mal das sie ihn berühren würde. Das letzte mal das sie seien Liebe erfahren könnte. Seine Liebe, die ihr so unendlich viel bedeutete. Er sah sie noch immer an. Schließlich nickte er und sie ging an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer. Als er hinter sich die Tür schloss, dieses Geräusch, es war ihr als wäre sie gefangen, unfähig sich gegen diese schreckliche Gefühl der Aussichtslosigkeit zu wehren. Sie sah ihn noch ein Mal an. Wie jung er war. Wie schön er war. Der Stich der durch ihr Herz fuhr ließ sie in zurücktaumeln, sie verlor den Halt und fiel auf den Hintern. Er hatte noch immer nichts gesagt. Aber nun sah er sie verwundert an. Was für ein Bild musste sie wohl auf ihn machen. Wie schwach und nutzlos wusste sie wohl in diesem Moment aussehen. Wenn sie aussah wie sie sich fühlte war sie wohl ein sehr niederschmetternder Anblick. Er blickte von oben herab auf sie hinunter. Die Gedanken in ihr kochten hoch. Sie wollte ihm so viel sagen, so viel erklären, wie es sein konnte das sie Zwei existieren würden, wie sehr er sie liebte und ... wie sehr sie in liebte. Sie wollte ihm sagen wie enttäuscht sie von sich selbst war, ihn verlassen zu müssen, ihm diesen einen Schmerz willentlich zu bereiten von dem sie geschworen hatte, niemals wieder würde es sein Herz trüben. Das sie ihn alleine lies. Das sie es tat obwohl sich so vieles in ihr dagegen sträubte. Was für eine Kreatur sie war.

"Ich bitte dich, sei nur heute mein Tealc. Selbst wenn du mich abscheulich findest, selbst wenn es dir nichts bedeutet. Nur heute. Kannst du das tun.  
Erfüllst du mir diesen Wunsch?"

Tealc blinzelte. Er hatte die Frau ihm zu Füssen beobachtet. Als sie hier gewesen waren. Er hatte versucht zu verstehen warum er dieses - Mädchen- zum Weib nehmen konnte,  
entgegen aller offensichtlichen Widrigkeiten. Und er hatte es nicht verstanden. Sie war zu sehr wie er. Eine Kriegerin. Voller Stärke und Ungeduld. Wie sollte er eine solche Frau lieben. Wie sollte sie ihm diese Erlösung geben, die er so dringend brauchte. Er hatte es nicht verstanden, bis jetzt.

Sie hatte grüne Augen!  
Augen die bis in sein Herz hinein sehen konnten, Augen die auf seiner Seele Grund blickten und ihn trotzdem ertrugen. Augen so hell, das er auch durch sie hindurch sehen konnte und alles erblicken was er wissen musste.

Sie hatte Recht. Er war wohl nicht der Mann der sie lieben konnte, aber solche Augen waren es wert dieser Mann zu werden. Er durfte nicht vergessen!  
Und damit beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie mit einer Sanftheit die er sich nicht erwartet hatte auf die Stirn.

Die Stimme schwieg.

Als Noel spülte und sich dann beim Waschbecken, oder dem was da übrig geblieben war, vorbildlich die Hände wusch und sich selbst wieder salonfähig machte, versuchte er wieder zur Ruhe zu finden. Er war sein Eigener Meister, und er kannte sich. Er wollte sein Ende im Stillen verbringen, aber er würde nicht. Je mehr Menschen um ihn herum waren desto eher würde er bleiben. Also machte er sich auf um wenigstens noch ein paar Menschen zu überraschen und in ein paar freundliche Gesichter zu sehen. Es war Zeit alle Fragen zu beantworten. Und sich selbst treu zu bleiben.

Daniel saß über ein paar schwerverständlichen Texten die er vor einigen Monaten auf einem verlassenen Planteten der Antiker gefunden hatten und zerbrach sich den Kopf über einige Wortgeflechte die er einfach nicht verstehen wollte.

Es klopfte am Türrahmen, er kannte den Unterschied zu Türrahmen und Tür schon lange, und so sah er auf, nicht überrascht schon jemand dastehen zu sehen. "Noel, hallo"  
"Hallo, Vater"  
Daniel zuckte kurz unter der ungewohnten Titulierung zusammen, nickte seinem Sohn dann aber zu.  
Der junge Mann ihm gegenüber sah so verloren aus, das es ihm im Herzen weh tat.

Er ließ ihn näher kommen, und sich etwas umsehen bevor er ihn nochmals ansprach. "Es ist nicht das British Museum...", begann er und blickte sich in seinem Kämmerlein um, "...Aber deins, ich weiß" Noel lächelte ihm zu. "In dem Haus wo ich aufgewachsen bin, sah es kaum anders aus. Ich konnte Latein und Altägyptisch schon lesen, wo andere gerade mal begonnen haben sich mit ihrer eigenen Sprache auseinander zusetzten"  
Daniel nickte verstehend. Er selbst war ja auch in einem ähnlichen Milieu aufgewachsen, schließlich waren seine Eltern auch beide Altertumsforscher gewesen. Das er jetzt aber auch dasselbe anscheinend über sich selbst sagen konnte war,  
gelinde gesagt erschreckend. "Das ist... Ich weiß nicht ... War es gut das du diese Sprachen gelernt hast"  
Noel blickte ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich denke schon. Medizin und Geschichte wäre ja sonst kaum so schnell drinnen gewesen wenn ich diese zwei Sprachen erst lernen musste. Außerdem lernt man auf Abydoss diese Sprache wirklich schnell, ist ja ein ähnlicher Dialekt"  
Daniel nickte zustimmend. "Du hast also studiert. Dann hast du auch diese Position inne wie ich?" fragte er ihn dann nach einigen Sekunden des Nachdenkens, schloss aber aus dem Breiten Lachen seines -Sohnes- das dem wohl nicht war. "Nein. Ich habe zwar einige Doktoren unter anderen in Antika und Abydossgeschichte, aber im Grundgenommen bin ich der Zauberer. Nenn mich diplomatisch und nett, aber ich kann auch kämpfen und scheue mich nicht Menschen oder Wesen weh zu tun, wenn ich es muss. Ich habe nicht den Stellenwert inne, den du hast. Nach Shanni war ich der Vize"  
Daniel runzelte die Stirn und setze sich auf einen der Stühle. Sein Sohn tat es ihm gleich. "War? Hast du sie ihres Dienstes enthoben?" Daniel lächelte Noel an. Der fand es aber gar nicht lustig. "Nein, sie ist tot.", sagte er. "Oh..." Daniel hielt betroffen inne und suchte wohl nach Worten des Trostes. "Es ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Noel dann und beugte sich über die Schriften die sein Vater zuvor bearbeitet hatte. Er hob erschrocken seine Augenbraue und griff sich das Papier. "Das sind die Aufzeichnungen die verloren gegangen sind bei den großen Angriffen 2007... Oh mein Gott. Ich kann es kaum glauben"  
Er sah seinen Vater in die Augen. "Weißt du was ich hier in den Händen halte?" fragte er, "Das ist eines der letzten Dokumente die sich mit der Geschichte der Antikagötter und ihre Herkunft beschäftigen. Als die Antiker schon wussten wer ihre Götter waren.  
Das ist ... wenn du jetzt hier wärst..." wieder sah er Daniel in die Augen,  
"Würdest du durchdrehen. Verstehst du. Oh, meine Güte. Ich muss mich setzen"  
Da lachte Daniel. "Erstens du sitzt schon, zweitens, ich bin hier. Ich kann es nur nicht übersetzten"  
Noel sah erstaunt auf, registrierte den Stuhl und lachte dann auch. "Tut mir leid, ich bin derzeit sehr emotions"  
"Es ist ok.", unterbrach in Daniel, "Kannst du es übersetzten"  
Noel nickte. "Ja, kann ich. Du wirst es nur vergessen"  
"Ich weiß"  
"Na, dann lass uns spazieren gehen, nicht"  
Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wäre eine schlechte Idee. Jack hat uns alles über diesen Platz erzählt den ... du gemacht hast"  
"Und?" Daniel nahm seine Brille hinunter, grinste aber verschlagen. "Er und Sam sind ---Spazieren"  
Noel verdrehte die Augen. "War ja klar. Die zwei sind ja immer --- spazieren.  
Schön das sich ein paar Sachen nie ändern"  
"Ist das so"  
"Ja... darauf kannst du deine ganze Sammlung von Goauldgedichten verwetten, mein Lieber Schwan"  
Der Brillenträger ihm gegenüber sparte sich das Kommentar, das ihm auf den Lippen lag und hielt Noel seine Hand hin. Der ergriff sie schwunghaft und stand auf. Als sie bei der Tür ankamen, schaute sich Daniel verwundert um. "Wo sind deine Wachen"  
"Die sind leider tot. War ein Versehen, ich habe mich wieder unter Kontrolle."

Als sie aufsah und ihn küsste, schwand sein Widerstand nach wenigen Sekunden dahin. Sie drückte ihre Lippen so fest gegen seine, das es ihnen beiden schon fast wehtat.  
Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Für keinen von Beiden. Er war weder der Mann den sie liebte, und sie war nicht die Frau die er liebte.

Doch für diese wenigen Stunden die sie miteinander verbrachten bevor sie sich wieder anzog, ihn noch einmal anlächelte und dann zu Stargateraum ging versuchte beide das Gefühl des Betruges aus ihrem Herzen zu verdrängen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie ein gewisses Level erreicht hatte, dieses Level an den es ihnen egal war was sie da eigentlich taten und wie falsch es doch war, aber trotzdem ging es ihnen keine Sekunde aus ihren Köpfen. Tealc fuhr mit seinen großen Händen unter ihr Sweater und schob es langsam nach oben. Es verwunderte ihn wie zart ihre Haut war, und ihre Laute als er ihre Brüste zärtlich berührte, erfreuten ihn sehr. In dem Moment erkannte er wie sehr er eine solche Verbindung mit einem Menschen vermisst hatte und lies seine Zweifel bei Seite liegen. Mit seinen Händen, mit seinen Augen, mit der Haut auf seinen Lippen versuchte er sie erforschen, herauszufinden wie sie schmeckte, immer den nagenden Gedanken im Hinterkopf das er es eigentlich nicht tun sollte. Aber wer war er das er einem Totgeweihten seinen letzten, kleinen Wunsch verwehrte. Ihm würde es sicher nicht seine Seele kosten. Wieder küsste er sie. Eine Weile war er fähig ihr Zittern zu ignorieren doch schließlich hielt er inne und sah in ihre Tränengefüllten Augen. "Du siehst ihm sehr ähnlich" sagte sie leise und drückte sich dann von ihm weg, "aber du bist es nicht"  
Tealc legte seinen Kopf in die Handflächen und nickte erst einmal. "Du bist auch nicht," er atmete tief aus, "meine Frau"  
Natasha lachte. "Du vermisst sie, nicht wahr"  
"In der Tat. Das tue ich." Antwortete er ihr leise. Die Rothaarige fuhr sich durch die Locken. "Dabei verliebt sich unsereins so schwer"  
Auf Tealc Lippen erschien gegen sein Zutun der Ansatz eines Lächelns. "Im Gegenteil, unsereins verliebt sich immer wieder, wir sind oft nur zu feig es zu erkennen. Diese Erkenntnis kommt mit der Zeit"  
Sie seufzte. "Zeit hab ich keine mehr"  
"Das ist eine Schande." Erwiderte er kühl. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. "Du wirst mich sehr lieben." Sagte sie ihm dann ins Gesicht, "Aber ich werde nicht versuchen sie dir wegzunehmen, weißt du. Ryak mag mich. Seine Kinder mögen mich. Sie nennen mich Tante. Und ich habe auch immer gesagt dass das die richtige Bezeichnung für mich ist. Aber du... du nennst mich Frau. Und darauf habe ich auch immer bestanden. Ich nehme dir Drey'auc nicht weg. Ich werde sie dir auch nicht ersetzen. Ich bin einfach nur Natasha. Einmal hab ich im Streit ... es war eigentlich wegen nichts, im Streit da hab ich dich vor die Wahl gestellt. Drei Wochen hast du mich schmoren lassen, und wie ich dich dafür gehasst habe, aber dann kamst du zu mir und hast mich angesehen. ich würde sie retten hast du zu mir gesagt, ich würde sie retten und dafür sorgen dass sie glücklich wird, aber zu dir würde ich wieder zurückkehren"  
Natasha schüttelte den Kopf. "Was soll ich sagen, die Antwort hat mir im ersten Moment nicht gefallen, aber jetzt oder fünf Minuten später, ach, da fand ich sie wirklich toll." Sie griff sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die trockenen Lippen. "War der beste Versöhnungssex den wir jemals hatten"  
Mild war das Lächeln das sich auf ihr Gesicht stahl. "Half das deine Bedenken zu mildern, Tealc?" Seine Augenbraue sprang fragend in die Höhe. "Meine Bedenken"  
"Mein Freund, du warst nicht voll dabei, und du bist immer voll dabei. Hast du noch Fragen, die du stellen musst"  
Tealc sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann fasste er sich. "Wie hast du mich in dein Bett gelockt? Ich will nur darauf vorbereitet sein"  
Auf ihren roten Lippen verfestigte sich ihr lachen. "Ich bin kein netter Mensch Tealc. Grundsätzlich hab ich mir bis heute alles genommen was ich haben wollte. Du warst bis jetzt nur der einzige dem ich eine Wahl gelassen habe." "Leben oder Tod, nehme ich an"  
Natasha nickte. Der schwarze Mann beugte sich langsam über sie. Sie wich seinen dunklen Augen nicht aus. Dann küsste er sie. Nicht besonders zärtlich, immer noch ohne Gefühl. "Ich fange an zu verstehen warum ich das Leben gewählt habe." Flüsterte er ihr dann in das Ohr, bevor er sich ihrem Nacken zuwandte. Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen. "Tja, du hast noch nie eine Herausforderung gescheut"  
Sie spürte auf ihrem Nacken sein Lächeln. "Nein, das hab ich nicht."

"Antikagötter"  
"Ja, Neun an der Zahl. Ihre Namen waren Faar, Joot, Nee, Uul, Nigma, Sibuna,  
Lerkha, Rowin und Kiite. Es ist eigentlich einfach. Uul war der Hauptgott, Sibuna stand ihm zur Seite. Joot der Heiler, Nee der Kriegsgott, Lerkha und Rowin, seine Gehilfen und dann war da noch Faar der Weise. Sein Gehilfe war Nigma und dann war da noch Kiite. Am ehesten zugehörig zu Sibuna, steht da"  
Er sah auf und grinste seinen Vater an.  
"Es ist die übliche Götteraufteilung. Nix besonderes dahinter. Hier steht das es immer wieder Streite gab und in einem dieser Streite sei das Universum entstanden... hmm... der übliche Kram... Entstehungsgeschichte... Genauere Zuteilungen... andere Kulturen, die auch beeinflusst waren... ach ja. Hier ist es." Wie jemand der ein nach langen Suchen eine Geldstück zwischen den Polstern gefunden hatte, hob er das Buch in die Höhe. "Die Antiker hatten Kontakt zu ihren Göttern, es stellte sich heraus dass sie früher einmal wie sie gewesen waren, und dann auserwählt wurden die Götter die am Ende ihrer Zeit waren zu ersetzten. Ahm... oh scheinbar haben sie das Universum wirklich gemacht. Hier steht was von "inzwischen haben wir langsam den Dreh raus". Haa... Nigma scheint auch der Gott des Humors zu sein, denn er war anscheinend bei dieser Befragung auf dabei und soll so was wie "haben wohl auch schon genug versuche hinter uns gebracht. Sollte doch langsam mal was werden"  
Daniel blinzelte wieder mal wie so oft. "Soll ich dir das glauben"  
"Das die Welt, nein das Universum von Teenagergöttern erschaffen wurde, die noch keinen Schimmer haben was sie alles anstellen..." Er sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht dann grinste er, "nein, sollst du nicht. Vergiss die Götter einfach"  
Er sah auf die Uhr die an der Wand hing. "Tja, Dad. Ich lass dich jetzt wohl alleine"  
"Wohin gehst du?" er hatte dieses abrupte Ende nicht erwartet. "Ich geh die Eine süße Wache ficken, dann leg ich mich hin und warte auf mein Ende. Ich hab gedacht ich könnte hier einfach mit dir reden als wäre nichts,  
aber ich hab mich wohl getäuscht"  
Er umarmte Daniel und war danach die restliche Nacht nicht mehr zu finden.

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete sich das Stargate. Dem Ereignishorizont entstiegen zwei Menschen, die jenen ähnlich sahen, die vor wenigen Tagen durch das Gate geflogen waren. Aber niemand konnte sich so verändern. Niemand konnte dass. Noel und seine Schwester verneigten sich vor ihnen.  
In diesem Moment verschwand der Durchgang und das Stargate begann neu zu wählen. Der Computer zeigte nichts an. "Ich brauche noch Antworten.", kam es plötzlich von der Seite und Daniel rannte in den Gateraum. "Ich will so viel wissen... ich "  
Noel lächelte ihn an. "Du wirst ein guter Vater werden. Das ist alles was du wissen musst"  
Der Ereignishorizont öffnete sich mit dem charakteristischem Wusch und ohne die Menschen zu beachten schritten Nee und Joot durch das Tor. Natasha drehte sich im Gehen um, grinste Tealc an und war dann verschwunden.  
Noel blieb noch einen Moment länger, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und dann war auch er verschwunden.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Die nehmen das mit dem dramatischen Abgang aber echt""Chevron 5 entschlüsselt." Der Junge Sergeant versuchte seine Langeweile zu unterdrücken. Noch 5 Minuten und seine Ablöse wäre da und er könnte endlich schlafen gehen. Er hatte mit einem Kollegen getauscht und war nun seit zwei Tagen mit nur sechs Stunden Schlaf ausgekommen. Jetzt wollte er nur noch ins Bett und dann auf in seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub an die Sandstrände Floridas.  
Regenloses Wetter, Sonneschein, süße Girlies. Massenweise süße Girlies. "Chevron 6 entschlüsselt." Juhuu noch eines und sein Kopfkissen und er könnten wieder mal Bekanntschaft schließen. "Chevron 7 entschlüsselt. Stargateaktivierung erfolgt"  
Wusch. Leute gehen durch. Feierabend. HAHA.

Jack ging grinsend voran. Sandstrand. Ja. Das würde ein echt guter Tag werden.  
Das hatte er im Gefühl.  
Er blickte kurz auf die blonde Frau hinter ihm und verbot sich selbst auch nur daran zu denken wie sich ihre Lippen anfühlten. Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. Da warteten Runen auf ihn und Jack blieb stehen. "Gehen wir"  
"Aber yipiey Campers, natürlich tun wir das. Ich warte nur noch auf Tealc."

Der stand immer noch da und rührte sich kein Stück. "Ist was, Tealc?" fragte Sam besorgt. Das riss ihn aus seiner Trance. Der sah sie einen Moment verwundert an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein. Captain Carter. Es ist nichts"  
Er hatte nur keinen Schimmer woher das plötzliche Gefühl von Traurigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit in seinem Herzen kam. Als er dann durch das Stargate schritt hatte er sowieso schon wieder vergessen.

_Tja, das wars für dieses Mal, ich schreibe weiter, es wird sicher etwas brauchen._

_Kommentare würden mich sehr freuen._


	2. Der lange Weg zum Tod 2

Als sie das Jappai durchschritten, durchschritten sie nicht nur Raum, sondern auch Zeit.

Sie schwirrte an ihnen vorbei, kugelförmig wie sie nun mal war, hin und wieder schien sie durch ihr Bewusstsein, oder wie man es wohl nennen konnte, welcher sie hier in diesen wenigen Millisekunden ihrer Reise verbrachten, zu toben, wie ein Hurrikan so wild.

Noel konzentrierte sich. Er suchte verzweifelt nach der Kugel die sie genau zu dem Platz bringen würde, den er brauchte.

Dort wo es begonnen hatte.

Dort wo sie begonnen hatten zu sterben.

Er musste sich beeilen. Es war nicht mehr viel übrig von ihm, das sie alle retten konnte.

Noel und seine Schwester durchbrachen den Ereignishorizont.

Wie es ihre Angewohnheit war, brach sie zuerst zur Seite, beugte ihren Kopf zwischen ihre Knie und übergab sich.

Sie blickte verwundert auf als Nee und Joot nicht durch den Horizont treten hörte.

Sie blickte noch verwunderter auf, als sie erkannte wo sie hier waren.

„Wir sind hier falsch.", murmelte sie leise und starrte auf den Wald vor ihr.

Sie sollten von Häusern umgeben sein. Das hier war nicht Kessen!

Mit etwas Kraft gegen ihre Knie stemmte sie sich wieder in die Höhe und wischte sich mit einem Stofftuch, aus der Seitentasche ihres Aufzuges, über die Mundwinkel.

„Ganz falsch. Wo sind Nee und Joot?", fügte sie bestimmt hinzu.

Ihr Bruder stand vor dem Horizont und blickte auf die schimmernde Materie vor sich.

„Dort wo sie hingehören." entgegnete er kryptisch, sein Gesicht regungslos.

Er nahm eine Feldflasche, die er mit einem Band um seine Hüften gebunden hatte, und reichte seiner Schwester das Wasser.

Sie nahm es schweigsam aber keineswegs zufrieden entgegen und blickte mit ihm auf das helle Rund.

„Willst du es erklären?" fragte sie eiserner Stimme.

„Nein." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Noel blickte lange zu seiner Schwester. Sie hatte sich schon wieder verändert. Gefasst blickte sie ihn an und dabei wusste sie noch immer nicht worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte.

„Bleib hier", sagte er schließlich und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Halte den Horizont offen, lass es nicht schließen. Verteidige es um jeden Preis."

„In Ordnung." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Hand. Ihre Hand war wärmer als die seine. Aber das war sie schon immer gewesen.

„Geht es dir gut?", setze sie besorgt nach.

„Nein. Und dir?"

Auch sie verneinte leise.

Die beiden lächelten sich an und Noel verschwand im dichten Wald.

Sobald er weit genug weg war von ihr dass sie es nicht mehr spüren konnte machte er einen Sprung in die Höhe und begann zu schweben.

Immer höher hinauf bis er bis zum dunkler werdenden Horizont sehen konnte.

Dort erblickte er es.

Das zweite Jappai.

Keine 20 Kilometer davon entfernt das Camp das sie dort vor acht Monaten seiner Zeitrechnung erbaut hatten. Er sah die großen Truppen, es waren drei â zwanzig Mann, wie sie unaufhaltsam zu dem kaum geschützten Lager vorrückten.

Es war natürlich nicht geschützt, schließlich waren sie damals zu diesem Planeten gegangen um geschnappt zu werden.

Im vollen Wissen darum, was mit ihnen geschehen würde, welchen Preis sie zahlen würden.

Das am Ende nur noch eine Hülle übrig war von ihnen, und innen drinnen leer und verdammt.

Er war nicht oft in seinem Leben geflogen doch heute tat er es. Er hatte keine Angst mehr vor den Konsequenzen, all den Auswirkungen die es auf ihn haben würde. Er würde sowieso sterben, ob er jetzt mit jeder Sekunde die er flog von seinem Leben verlor, war wirklich egal.

Wie ein Pfeil so schnell glitt er durch die Luft, schwebte schon über dem Camp.

Noel blickte hinunter auf sich selbst.

Auf seine Schwester, seinen besten Freund, seine beste Freundin.

Als er aufsetze glühte er wie tausend Feuer, alle bis auf sein junges Selbst fielen um.

Er blickte dem Braunhaarigen in die offenen Augen und kam nicht umhin zu bemerken wie anders er aussah. Er fragte sich kurzzeitig ob der Junge vor ihm sich selbst überhaupt in ihm erkannte.

„Wir müssen etwas ändern." sprach er ganz ruhig und reichte sich selbst die Hand.

„Ach." kam es ihm gleich ruhig entgegen. Anscheinend erkannte er sich selbst. Er konnte sich an dieses Treffen nicht mehr erinnern. Ob es überhaupt schon einmal stattgefunden hatte, oder war dies ein erstes Mal?

Da er es nicht wusste, kam er sich dumm vor.

Er ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken.

„Vergeude nicht meine Zeit." fauchte er mit nötiger Schärfe und hielt seine Hand offen vor den jungen Mann. „Wo hast du es?"

Noel sah sich selbst dabei zu wie er in seine Jackentasche griff und einen kleinen, dunklen Kristall hervorholte. Lerons Kristall.

Er glitzerte nicht, er war nur schwarz.

Er riss ihn hastig an sich, als wäre es Brot und er hätte seit Monaten nichts mehr gegessen, und sah sein Gegenüber noch einmal an.

„Es wird so schrecklich und demütigend und grausam werden dass du es dir gar nicht vorstellen kannst." murrte er, er schaffte es geradeso den Blickkontakt zu halten. „Du wirst nicht mehr richtig schlafen können. Und du wirst jede Sekunde darüber nachdenken aufzugeben."

„Wir halten uns an den Plan.", kam es fest, wie aus der Pistole geschossen, zurück. Als gäbe es keinen Zweifel daran das alles glatt gehen würde.

Er wollte den Dummkopf vor sich am liebsten treten.

Dann schüttelte er aber einfach den Kopf.

„Der Plan ist Scheiße."

Er hielt den Kristall in den Händen und beugte sich über Leron

Kurz leuchtete der Kristall rot auf, verblasste gleich wieder, er ging zu Stephen, wieder glühte er, als er allerdings über seine Schwester fuhr passierte nichts.

Noel nahm sich nicht die Zeit aufzustöhnen als ihn eine Welle der Erinnerung überrollte sondern sah nur zurück auf sich.

Beide grinsten sich kurz mit einer gewissen Überheblichkeit an, die sie erkennen lies warum sie so erfolgreich beim Aufreißen waren.

„Oder nicht ganz so Scheiße". Er nickte dem Träumer zu, dann schlug Noel mit einem dicken Zweig auf ihn ein, leuchtete noch einmal auf und flog wieder zurück zu seinem Jappai. Er ignorierte dabei das Stampfen der Jaffa die sich langsam aber doch dem alten Unterschlupf näherten.

Plan war Plan.

Er ignorierte nur das nagende Gefühl in seinem Herzen dass ihm sagte, er könnte zurückgehen und es sich selbst ersparen.

Noel blickte also nicht zurück, als er wieder auf die Lichtung kam auf der das Sternentor stand und warf den Kristall seiner Schwester zu.

Sie fing ihn auf und starrte darauf.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Steck es ein, zeig es niemanden." war alles was er darauf erwiderte.

„OK." Sie tat wie ihr geheißen.

Seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken drängte sie schon wieder gegen das Jappai und sie durchbrach den Horizont keine Sekunde später.

„Sagte ich dir nicht, das du mich mal kannst.", murrte er zu Faar.

D U H A S T N I C H T S E R R E I C H T , M E N S C H. rumorte es in seinem Kopf. Noel knackte mit seinem Genick.

N U N S T I R B S T D U N O C H F R Ü H E R.

Noel nickte grinsend.

„Aber immer noch nicht früh genug für dich, Arsch."

W I R W E R D E N S E H E N M E N S C H .

W I R W E R D E N … .

Als er dieses Mal durch das Wurmloch schritt, musste er nicht kämpfen und an einem anderen Ort zu einer anderen Zeit ein Wurmloch öffnen, er lies es einfach so zu wie es sowieso funktionieren täte.

Dieses Mal kamen sie nach Kessen.

Dieses Mal waren sie von Häusern umgeben, und dieses Mal kotze Natasha, die arme Haut, in einen metallenen Behälter, der sich gleich links neben dem Stargate stand.

Er sah gerade aus und lächelte Angelica zu die mit traurigen Augen zu ihm kam.

….S E H E N .

Es überraschte ihn etwas als er erkannte wer sie wirklich war und wer dann ihre älteste Tochter sein musste, aber die Wahrheit war, es gab ihm so viel Halt dass er es kaum erklären sollte.

„Willkommen, ihr Großen", sprach sie gerade voller Würde, „im Tal der Ruhe und der Seelsorge."

D U K A N N S T M I R N I C H T E N T K O M M E N . N I E M AN D E N T K OM M T F A A R .

Nee und Joot sahen sie mit kalten Augen an, schwiegen, drehten Angelica nur den Rücken zu als sie sich zu Noel wandten. Sie hatten schon auf ihn gewartet.

Nees Stimme klang wie Wind, ganz heiser kam es aus ihrem Mund, nur an einigen Vokalen konnte man erkennen dass sie versuchte so zu sprechen dass es sein Verstand auch ertragen konnte.

Dass war auf jeden Fall aus ihrem Tonfall herauszuhören.

„Woooo?" fuhr sie ihn an, es klang wie der hohe Ton aus einem Teekessel, im Überdruck.

S A G I H N E N W A S D U G E T A N H A S T , M E N S C H.

„Das willst du wissen, nicht wahr?"

Noel lachte kalt auf. Er ging auf das gar nicht mehr so menschliche Wesen zu. „Willst du mich töten, um es raus zu finden?"

Nee erwiderte sein Lachen und sah zu Natasha. Die sah ihren Bruder nur an als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

Nee wiederholte ihre Frage.

Natasha stellte sich zwischen ihren Bruder und Nee.

„Wir sind nicht hier um zu streiten, reißt euch beide zusammen."

Für eine Sekunde hielt sie dem Blick Nees stand, dann senkte sie ihre Augen.

Sie holte etwas Luft. „Wir sind nicht hier um zu streiten, Nee", sie verbeugte sich ein wenig, „Bitte streitet nicht."

Sie verbeugte sich tiefer und blickte nun zu ihrem Bruder.

Angelica platze ganz gegenteilig ihres eigentlichen Charakters in die Unterhaltung, mit einem gut angebrachten und überaus erfolgreichen Räuspern.

Natasha löste ihre Aufmerksamkeit für eine Sekunde von Nee und es reichte um ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen.

Sie lies alle stehen und ging hin zu Angelica die abseits gestanden war und alles aufmerksam verfolgt hatte.

„Beginnt mit den Beiden", sagte sie zu ihr und legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter der dunkelhäutigen Frau. Sie zeigte auf die gelangweilte Nee welche wieder in den mächtigen Armen Joots Zuflucht gefunden hatte.

Der hatte nichts gesagt.

Natasha sah die kleinen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn ihres Bruders und das Zittern das langsam durch seinen Körper lief.

„Mach schnell, Angelica." zischte sie der älteren Frau zu, „ Bring die Beiden schnell von ihm weg."

Angelica nickte und lies die Besorgnis in ihren tiefen Augen nur kurz aufblitzen.

„Folgt mir, ihr Wesen einer anderen Existenz." sprach sie schon im nächsten Moment, „Folgt um die Gabe meines Volkes zu empfangen und dann, erachtet uns würdig, in Euren Geschichten einen Platz zu finden. Ihr werdet in den Unseren sein." Es war eine erstaunliche Mischung aus Respekt, Unterwürfigkeit und Selbstvertrauen mit dem Angelica nun ihre Stimme erhob und mit dem leichten Kippen ihres Kopfes den Menschwesen den Weg anzeigte.

„Mein Gatte, der werte Abot, wartet nun Zeit seines Lebens auf diesen großen Tag Euch mit seiner Gabe zu beschenken. Jahrelange Vorbereitungen die er auf seine zarten Schultern nahm", fuhr sie fort, „sowie der nagende Hang zur Perfektion lies ihn ein Werk schaffen dass Eurer Erhabenheit und Größe entsprechen wird, wie er in aller Bescheidenheit und Ergebenheit zu hoffen mag. Auch wenn er darüber nie ein Silbe zu sprechen wagen würde, so tue ich es doch an seiner statt, von solchem Stolz ist mein Herz erfüllt."

Sie sah Noel in die Augen.

„Lange Jahre des bedächtigen Pflegens seiner Kunst lies ihn ungeahnte Einsichten erringen. Anstatt der zu ahnenden Tage die es zuzubringen waren in seiner hellen Statt, sind es nun nur noch wenige Minuten voll höchster Konzentration die er aufbringen muss um unseren Pakt zu erfüllen. Folgt mir hin zu seiner Statt auf dass ihr bald schon wieder uns verlassen dürft."

Sie ging los ohne sich zu vergewissern ob jemand ihr nachkam.

Sie brauchten nicht lange schon nach wenigen Momenten hatten sie eine Ringstation erreicht die sie zu dem Haus von Abot bringen sollte.

Dieser wartete schon scheinbar ungeduldig vor der Türe seines unscheinbaren Hauses und lies, nach einer hastigen Verbeugung, Nee und Joot eintreten.

Als sie die Türe schloss, kippte Noel fast ohnmächtig in die Arme seiner besorgten Schwester.

„Du bist geflogen."

Er nickte stumm.

„Das war dumm." sagte sie resigniert.

„Ich weiß."

Natasha lies ihn langsam zu Boden gleiten.

„Mein junger Freund", Angelica beugte sie zu ihm hinunter, „du alterst vor meinem Auge. Und deine Seele schreit noch heftiger als jemals zuvor. Ist denn deine Entscheidung noch immer nicht gefallen?"

„Doch." antwortete er ihr leise und setze sich richtig auf den Boden. „Nur jetzt ist es noch nicht Zeit dafür." er atmete schwer.

Seine Schwester schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du musst kämpfen, nicht wahr?!" fragte sie betroffen und lehnte sich gegen die Türe.

Er nickte.

Sie schluckte.

„Bitte kämpfe weiter, ja? Ich ertrage es nicht mehr alleine zu sein." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Bitte."

Noel blickte in das flehende Gesicht seiner Schwester.

„Niemals aufgeben." versprach er leise.

Sie griff nach seiner ausgestreckten Hand und lies sie danach einfach nicht mehr los.

Angelica blickte auf das ungleiche Paar vor sich.

Sie kannte beide, von jungen Jahren an und doch hatte sie bis heute dieses drohende Schwert das über ihrer beider Köpfe schwebte übersehen können.

Es tat ihr im Herzen weh, die Schreie der beiden zu ertragen, ihre Seelen klammerten sich mit aller Kraft aneinander und würden doch nicht mehr lange gegen den Strom des Schicksals ankämpfen können.

Ein Teil von ihr hoffte sie würden endlich verstummen ein anderer wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das es so wie es jetzt war auf ewig weiterging um sie nicht zu verlieren!

So zu verlieren wie Leron und Stephen.

Denn von ihnen war nichts mehr übrig.

Sie hatte zwar die Körper erkannt, trotz ihrer starken Transformierung, aber sie klangen nicht mehr nach den Menschen die sie gekannt hatte.

Leere Hüllen die Geister bargen, die für solche Gewänder viel zu gewaltig waren.

Nun wusste sie auch weshalb, vor all den Jahren, sie zu ihr gekommen waren um die Meisterschaft ihres Gatten zu fordern.

Einen Käfig brauchten sie, der ihren Wesen eher entsprachen.

Ein stummer Schrei Noels durchbrach ihre Gedanken und schnitt fast schon körperlich durch ihren Kopf.

Die Schmerzen die sie empfand ließ sie kurzzeitig ihren Verstand verlieren, unkontrolliert brachen Tränen aus ihren Augen hinaus an die Luft.

Hinter diesem wässrigen, trüben Schleier sah sie ihn wie er, stumm weiterhin am Boden saß und mit geschlossenen Augen einen Kampf führte den er zu verlieren zwar nicht gedachte aber um dessen Verlust sein Herz schon wusste.

Welch auswegslose Schlacht!

Angelica verdrängte seine Qual aus ihrem Geist und ihrer Seele, erst jetzt bemerkte sie die leisen Worte der Rothaarigen die mit leeren Augen zu ihr Hinsah.

Wie dunkel dieser Tag doch war und wie schrecklich.

Mühsam verscheuchte sie die junge Frau und ging mit schwachen Schritten hin zu Noel.

Der Kampf, den er zwar nur im Inneren ausfocht, erstreckte sich mit dem Fortschreiten auch auf seinen Körper.

Es war erstaunlich dabei zuzusehen, wie der junge Mann, dessen Bett sie einst teilte, vor ihren Augen die Jugend verlor.

Seine Haut an Spannung einbüsste, sein Haar die Farbe abwarf, zuerst ergraute und sich schließlich in einem satten Weiß zu halten schien.

Seine Augen, als er sie nach scheinbar Ewigkeiten öffnete, waren von einem silbernen Schleier überzogen- sie blickte in das Gesicht eines alten Mannes!

„Ich hoffe dein Gatte beeilt sich" sagte die Stimme eines alten Mannes, die Hände eines alten Mannes griffen nach den ihren, schwach und ohne Kraft.

Angelica fehlte jegliches Wort.

Stumm rannten die Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sie brachte ein Nicken zu Stande.

Sie blickten alle auf als die Türe sich öffnete und Abot heraustrat, hinter ihm Nee und Joot.

Noel erhob sich schwerfällig und lies sich von Abot dabei helfen.

Seine Schwester und der Mann der Frau mit der er ein Kind hatte halfen ihm beim Gehen und so lies er Nee und Joot ohne ein Wort zu verlieren hinter sich.

Es war, Gott sei Dank, kein langer Weg den sie bestreiten mussten, schon nach wenigen Metern reichte ihm Natasha einen Stuhl und er konnte sich umsehen.

Es war ein großer, in dunklen Tönen gehaltener Raum, in dessen Mitte eine einzige Kerze ihr Licht verströmte.

„Es ist das Leuchten auf das du deine Seele zuhalten solltest" flüsterte ihm Abot zu, „du musst dich vollständig offenbaren um mein Geschenk ertragen zu können, denn obwohl mit frohen Herzen gegeben, birgt es dennoch Gefahren die es gilt zu erkennen."

Von hinten streckte er seine dunklen Arme nach vorne, sie waren mit verschiedenen Farben bemalt und an seinen Handgelenken hingen dünne goldene Ketten.

„Mein Geschenk zeigt, einmal in dir gesprossen, dein wahres Ich, die stärkste Kraft welche dich formt." Seine linke Hand legte sich auf Noels Stirn, die andere auf sein Herz, das zaghaft nur, dahin schlug. „Manch einer mochte nicht ertragen was er wirklich war, erschlug sich selbst, versuchte sein Äußerstes zu entfernen um den Anblick nicht mehr erdulden zu müssen, doch sei gewarnt: Mein Geschenk umgibt dich, einem Schild gleich und ist eher der Seele als dem Körper verbunden."

Seine Hände wichen noch immer nicht von Noels Körper.

„Erträgst du es?" hauchte Abots Stimme nun in Noels Ohr.

E R T R Ä G S T D U E S , M E N SC H . D U K A N N S T N I CH T S E R TR A G E N , D U W I R S T ES N I C H T O H NE M I C H E R T RA G E N.

Noel nickte.

Er erwartete Schmerzen oder Ungemach, aber da war nichts.

Nach einer Weile ließ Abot ihn los und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Etwas weiter entfernt konnte er ein Flüstern vernehmen, hinein in seine Seele drang es doch es war nicht Faar, so schien es zumindest.

Noel hörte auf in die Kerze zu starren und blickte zur Seite.

Dort, etwas entfernt, am Boden sitzend konnte er seine Schwester sehen, sie stand, hinter ihr war Abot.

Es fiel ihm erst jetzt auf das der Mann groß war. Er hatte ihm nie viel Beachtung geschenkt, in all den Jahren.

Abot trug ein dunkles Gewand, das in den gleichen Farben gehalten war wie auch seine Arme, er sah zu wie der Mann seine Hände Natasha auflegte.

Während er so leise dass er es nicht hören konnte Worte in ihr Ohr flüsterte, sah er wie die Farben, die anders waren wie noch bei ihm, von seinen Armen und seinem Gewand hinunter krochen über seine Finger hinauf auf Natasha.

Sie breiteten sich über ihren ganzen Körper aus, uns sickerten dann langsam ein, bis sie dann nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

„Das war es schon?" fragte Natasha überrascht als Abot sie los lies und im Dunklen verschwand.

Sie sah rüber zu Noel. Kurz schloss sie die Augen als sie in sein altes Gesicht blickte und unterdrückte den Wunsch frustriert auf zu schreien, stand dann auf und half auch ihm zu stehen.

„Danke!" rief sie und ging mit ihrem Bruder schnell wieder hinaus an die frische Luft.

Sie stellte sich vor Noel als Nee und Joot sich ihnen näherten.

„Bleibt ihr ja weg von uns. Wir haben noch 2 Tage! Die werdet ihr uns noch lassen." sprach sie mit aller Macht die ihr geblieben war und nahm ihren Bruder fest unter den Arm gehackt mit sich.

Sie ging mit ihm zurück zu den Ringen und lies sich mit ihm zu dem Stargate transportieren.

Dann saßen sie dort auf einer der Bänke die aufgestellt waren und blickten hinauf in die Sonne.

Lange sagten sie nichts, dann blickte er auf.

D E R S C H M E RZ S O G R OS S , S O G E W A L T I G. N I C H T W A H R ? D U W I L L S T S C H R E I E N

„Ich werde dich vermissen." sagte er leise. Natascha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch sind wir am Leben. Noch können wir…" Sie unterbrach als sie das Anwählen des Jappais hörte. Mit wachendem Blick starrte sie auf den Ring und wartete darauf dass sich der Ereignishorizont öffnete.

Es brauchte ein bisschen länger bis es zu funktionieren schien.

Sie runzelte die Stirn als niemand hindurch kam.

„Verwählt?" fragte sie und lächelte.

Noel erhob schwach seine Hand.

D U K A N N S T S I E N I C H T R E T T E N, M E N S CH . D U B I S T Z U S C H W A C H.

„Nein, ich habe mich nicht verwählt."

Natasha wollte ihre Stirn runzeln aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Er stand auf und legte seine Hand auf ihren Brustkörper, dort wo sie den Kristall hingetan hatte. Sie spürte etwas, es war als würde das Leben an ihr vorbei fließen, langsam und stetig, ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, am Ende konnte sie in das Silber seiner Augen sehen.

D U B I S T Z U S C H W A C H .

V I E L Z U S C H W A C H .

D U W A G S T E S N I C H T.

„Es tut mir leid, Natasha. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Sie versuchte sich zu winden, aber der Griff um ihren Körper war übermächtig.

Noel lächelte ihr zu. Sie konnte es unter all den Falten fast nicht erkennen.

„Du musst es zu Ende führen. Für mich. Für uns alle."

Sie spürte wie sie sich erhob und zum Gate hin flog.

„Du musst es für mich tun, Natasha. Jeden Tag, verstehst du?"

Sie setze am Boden auf.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte sie ihn als sie spürte dass sie sich wieder bewegen konnte.

**D U B I S T N U R E I N M E N S C H! **

„Ich habe den Plan geändert!" antwortete er ihr, und dann stieß er sie gewaltvoll durch das Wurmloch hindurch.

„Leb wohl." flüsterte er, die Träne aus seinen linken Augen, brannte sich in seine alte Haut hinein und hinterließ eine zweite Furche in seinem Gesicht.

Noel zitterte als er zu Boden sank und sich schwer atmend auf den kalten Grund legte. Die Pupillen seiner Augen waren stecknadelgroß, er blickte hinauf in den blauen Himmel. So als wollte er nach etwas greifen, hob er seine Hand in die Luft, streckte seine Finger dem Blau entgegen und als sein Arm, schlaff, wieder auf den Boden plumpste, umspielte sein erstarrtes Gesicht ein Siegerlächeln.

N U R E I N M E N S C H.

Sekunden lang lag er dort auf ebenerdigen Boden, sein Brustkorb eingesunken, die Augen offenen Blickes auf den Himmel gerichtet.

D U H AE T T E S T E S N I E M A LS V E R S U C H E N S O L L E N E S Z U T U N.

Das Herz verstummt.

Du konntest gar nicht gewinnen.

Die Nervenzellen in seinem Hirn inaktiv.

Tot.

Ein junger Mann, der Noel hatte straucheln sehen, kam schnellen Schrittes dem alten Mann zur Hilfe, doch dann blieb er entsetzt stehen. Von dem Platz an dem der weißhaarige Greis lag wichen Wellen von Schall radial aus, wirbelten Staub auf, zuerst nur kleine Mengen, aber schon nach wenigen der wie Herzschläge organisierte Wallungen rollten ganze Wogen aus Erde auf ihn zu, hüllten ihn von oben bis unten mit fein aufstaubender Erde ein und nahmen ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen.

In dem Moment in der er dachte, auch er müsse nun seinen Schöpfern gegenübertreten, erstarb es wieder, der Ton der unterschwellig in seinem Kopf erklungen war, verstummte und hinterließ in ihm ein Gefühl von Verlust.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Besinnung fasste sich der Junge ein Herz und erreichte nach wenigen Schritten den toten Mann.

Er lag dort, zwei hässliche Narben entstellten sein Gesicht, seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, es schien ihm fast ein schöner Tod gewesen zu sein, den der Alte ertragen haben musste, lag doch auf seinen leicht eingefallenen Lippen ein überhebliches Lachen.

Der Junge beugte sich über ihn.

Blickte kopfschüttelnd und dann auch etwas fasziniert in die silbernen Augen des Toten und vermochte seinen Blick nicht abzuwenden von den leeren Hüllen die er nun erblickte.

Sie waren von einem Schleier überzogen, wie ein Nebelvorhang schien diese Schicht zu sein, ließ die eigentliche Augenfarbe des Mannes nur erahnen.

Er beugte sich tiefer über den Mann.

Griff ihn an. Seine Haut fühlte sich seltsam lebendig im ersten Moment an, ließ dann aber die Wärme vermissen die man sonst normalerweise spürte. Es wunderte ihn, sah er den Mann doch noch Sekunden zuvor atmen und mit der Frau sprechen.

Langsam, fast behutsam sogar, zog er seine Finger wieder zurück. Er konnte die Kälte direkt spüren, sie kroch in seine Knochen.

Wie konnten seine Augen nur so leer wirken, fragte sich der junge Mann und sprang erschrocken zurück, als sich im ersten Moment unsichtbare Lider, für einen Menschen unnatürlich horizontal über dem Augen verschlossen und nicht mehr aufgingen.

Unfähig etwas anderes zu tun beobachtete er wie sich die durchsichtige Form verhärtete und am Ende eine leicht orangenfarbene Schicht über dem Auge bildete, es war ihm, als er es betrachtete, das der Augeapfel des Mannes selbst sich drehte um die eigene Achse und dahinter ein anderes Motiv zum Vorschein kam.

Zwei eng nebeneinander liegende schwarze Striche lagen dort wo früher die Pupillen des Mannes gewesen wären, sie teilten das Augen, so schien es fast, in zwei verschiedene große Teile, da der innere Strich um Haaresbreite dicker war als der Äußere.

Er bemerkte wie sich Schuppen so fein und zart wie ein Gemälde auf dem Leib ausbreiteten, zuerst vom Gesicht aus, schienen sie fast dem Weg des Blutes zu folgen, bildeten ein kompliziertes Netz aus Form und Farbe bis sie den ganzen Körper bedeckten.

Eines der Meisterwerke des Abot war das, das erkannte er in jenem Moment und im Nächsten sprang er auf und sah dabei zu wie ihm die Augen noch immer dabei folgten als er schreiend vor Angst überall nur nicht hierher lief.

Wie von einem unsichtbaren Seil aufgezogen erhob sich nun der Körper, seine Transformation noch immer nicht ganz abgeschlossen.

Die fünf Finger der Hand verlängerten sich zu doppelt so langen dünnen Gliedern, unter der Haut bildeten sich starke Muskelstränge die von den Spitzen zu den Handgelenken zu wandern schienen, der ganze Köper verlor an menschlicher Ästhetik, der Oberkörper wurde Schmaler, die Beine kräftiger und länger, die Ohren legten sich an den Kopf an und schienen in der Haut zu versinken, ließen nur zwei dunkele Löcher zurück, die Nase plättete sich etwas, die Haare wurden zuerst länger, dann dicker und schienen dann von Innen heraus durch daumendicke, kleine Hornplatten, die durch feine Gelenke aneinandergereiht waren, ersetzt zu werden.

Als er dann stand, es war keine Sekunde verstrichen, beugte er sich etwas nach vorne, die Schultern verkümmerten weiter auf die Breite eines Menschenkindes, daumenlange Dornfortsätze sprossen ab den Mittelgelenken aus seinen Fingern, wurden mit jeder Reihe, größer und kräftiger, der Letzte war ellenlang und stabil genug das Gewicht seines Körpers hineinstützen zu können.

Faar blickte auf das Stargate.

Legte seinen Kopf nach links.

Das Grummen das durch die Erde ging war überall am Planeten zu spüren.

Nach Rechts.

Nee und Joot sahen auf, auf ihre noch menschlichen Gesichter stahl sich der Ansatz eines Lächelns.

Von ihren Händen, die sie in einander verschlugen hielten, ging es aus.

Sandgelbes Fell mit kurzen, feinen Haaren breitete sich auf seinen Arm aus, ihrer wurde von einer Flut roter Daunen bedeckt.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde breitete es sich auf ihren Körpern aus und hüllte sie vollständig ein, ein menschliches Blinzeln später konnte man von ihrer Ursprünglichen Gestalt nichts mehr erkennen.

Nee war noch zierlicher, ihre Augen strahlten hell aus ihren von einer schwarzbraunen Substanz umhüllten Liedern, rotgoldene Federn die abwechselnd im Licht der Sonne golden und orange, wie rinnendes Blut und das erste Erröten einer Jungfrau aussahen, hüllten sie über und über ein, ihre Nase ähnelte nicht mehr die eines Menschen sondern war hakig, gelb, wie die eines Vogels.

Sein Körper hatte nach der Transformation noch ein Mal an Substanz zugelegt, Nee, die immer noch gleich groß war wirkte auf seinen Schultern noch unscheinbarer als zuvor, seine Haare verloren ihren goldenen Schimmer und bekamen einen bronzene Farbe, sie standen trotz ihrer enormen Länge von seinem Kopf ab und umhüllten seinen ganzen Leib wie ein Schutzschild.

Über ihren Köpfen entbrannte der Himmel. Dunkele Wolken stobten zusammen, zig Tausende von hellen Lichtern, Blitzen gleich nur ohne den darauffolgenden Donner brannten weißgoldene Gespinste auf den fast Schwarzen Grund.

Das Licht der Sonne wirkte schwach im Vergleich dazu, alles erschien in einem unwirklichen Glanz.

Nee breitete ihre Arme aus, lang wurden sie und dünn, die Federn sprossten weiter bis sie lang und stark genug waren ihren zierlichen Körper in der Luft zu halten.

Sie erhob sich in die Lüfte.

Jeder ihrer Bewegungen, jeder ihrer Flügelschläge entfachte ein Sturmähnliches Gebilde das die ganze Welt von Kessen in Aufruhr versetze allerdings nichts zerstörte.

Stimmen erhoben sich in die Luft. Unheilvoll, alt und grauenhaft klangen sie erfüllten Geist und Seele ob jung oder alt, Mensch oder Tier, Pflanze oder Ding.

Die Welt bebte.

Der Himmel brannte mit weißen Feuern.

Die Luft wurde zum Feind. Unstet und Brutal.

Meere brodelten ohne zu kochen.

Die Erde riss auf.

Kessen beugte sich dieser schieren Übermacht.

Dinge verrichteten ihre Aufgaben nicht mehr, Pflanzen stoppten die Photosynthese, Tiere hielten inne und die Menschen verbeugten sich.

Bis tief in den Boden hinein, so weit es ein jeder zu Stande brachte.

Einzig Angelica tat das nicht.

Sie trat an ihrem im Staub liegenden Gatten vorbei aus seiner Werkstatt hinaus ins Freie.

Dort, keine fünfhundert Schritt entfernt erblickte sie die Wurzel all dieses Übels, auf Nee und Joot. Anderes als Faar waren die immer noch dort wo sie hatte hingestellt, unbewegt waren sie in der Sonne gestanden, unbeindruckt vom Alltag ihrer Stadt.

Angelica hob ihre Hand und versuchte den aufgewirbelten Staub von ihren Augen abzuschirmen.

Es brachte herzlich wenig.

Sie seufzte.

„Wünscht ihr unseren Aufenthaltsort preiszugeben?!" fragte sie schließlich in den Sturm hinein. „Ich, die euch und eure aufbrausende Art immer unterstütze vor unserem Herrn, kann all dies hier nicht gutheißen. Und Nigma würde mir zustimmen. Begebt ihr Euch wirklich auf diesen schmalen Grad zwischen Sieg und –gewisser- Niederlange, meine Freunde?" Als sie mit ihren Worten nicht die gewünschte Wirkung erzielen zu schien, hob Angelica ihre Hand prangend in die Höhe.

„ZWEI TAGE NOCH stehen mir zu", schrie sie wutentbrannt in den immer heftiger tobenden Sturm hinein, „In diesem Bund den ICH mit EUCH einging wurden mir noch zwei WEITERE Tage zugestanden und ich bestehe darauf, sie mit meinen Lieben zu verbringen und nicht hier, in diesem Höllenloch, welches ihr kreiert."

Wie zum Spott wehte eine heftige Windböe sie um und drängte sie in den Boden hinein.

Wohl mehr aus Demütigung denn Schmerz schrie Angelica verzweifelt auf.

„Mich werdet ihr nicht betrügen, dass was mir zusteht…" Einer der Blitze schlug neben ihr ein. Für wenige Momente konnte sie nichts sehen, der Weiß war so blendend das der körperliche Schmerz denn sie dadurch ertragen musste, fast zu schlimm war um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Sie brach zusammen. Drückte ihre Hände auf ihre Augen als würde sie so etwas gegen die unsagbaren Qualen die sie durchlitt unternehmen können.

Angelica wimmerte, das Atmen fiel ihr schwer.

„Hilf mir", hauchte sie, „ich brauche meinen Mann. ich muss mich von ihm verabschieden, das Lebewohl mit ihm teilen, ich will ihn nicht unwissend zurücklassen in falsch verstandener Trauer. Meine Kinder müssen mein Lebwohl entgegennehmen, sie müssen es ertragen so wie ich auch. Ich will und werde nicht zuvor…"

-Stille-

Ihre Augen waren leblos und leer als sie sich erhob und leicht schlendernd durch den Wind schritt, das Beben in der Erde vollkommen ignorierend.

-Höret- -auf- ­­­-mit- ­-diesem- ­­–Treiben-, -Hier- -und- -Jetzt-, -sag- –ich. –Haltet- -ein—oder—wollt—ihr—meine—Wut—spüren- -?-!-

Der Wind erstarb augenblicklich, Nees kurzer Einwurf, etwa gleichzusetzen mit dem halberstickten Ausruf, war auch gleich verstummt.

„Kiiiii-iiiiiitee?!" Ihre Stimme zerteilte schon fast Wasser.

„Wie immer sehr schnell die Wahrheit erkennend, liebster Nee" antwortete jetzt wieder Angelicas Stimme, wenngleich es nicht Angelica war.

„Man sollte meinen, dein Selbst hätte aus diesen wenigen Jahren zusammen mit einem so reich beschenkten Menschen wie Leron etwas zu lernen erkannt, aber gegen deine scheinbar nicht auszurottende Dummheit wuchs noch nicht mal in diesem Universum ein Kraut." Kiite wandte sich zu Joot. „Lass den Himmel frei, oder willst du das Sibunas Augen dieses Signalfeuer noch am Ende dieser Zeit sehen."

Joot blinzelte noch nicht mal, aber der Himmel wurde zuerst dunkel dann brachen die Wolken auseinander.

Die Sonne lugte fast schon schüchtern hervor.

Und die Erde bebte noch immer.

Kiite murrte leise.

„FAAR, vielleicht ist es Sibuna nicht möglich dein Tun zu sehen, aber ich kann es spüren, lass es demnach sein." Das Beben wurde schwächer, hörte jedoch nicht auf. „Schatz, du weißt du bist mir lieb und teuer, aber ich werde meinem Unmut Taten folgen lassen, diese Spiele verlorst du schon immer gegen mich." Es hörte auf.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Senkte ihre Arme wieder.

„Und jetzt, " Kiite sah zu Nee und Joot, zeigte in der weiten Ferne auf Faar, „Zieht euch zurück."

Jack sah mit Bedenken hinauf in den Himmel.

All die Kampfschiffe, er konnte die Sonne schon gar nicht mehr erkennen.

Dämmerung. Den ganzen Tag.

Dass da war der letzte Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein, die Moral war am Boden.

Er dachte über sein Leben nach, nicht sehr lange, es freute ihn nicht besonders, da kam sein fleißigster Cornell zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist, Cornell?" fragte Jack.

„General", er schnaufte aus und zeigte in den Himmel. „Anubis."

„Oh", Jack konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, „Wundervoll."

Jetzt war die Moral im Keller.

Noch eine Stunde und das Ultimatum würde fallen.

Es waren zwei Tage vergangen, sie standen vor dem Jappai und rührten sich nicht. Wie Statuen trotzen sie Sonne und Regen, Tag und Nacht, unbeweglich, nur hin und wieder sah man sie atmen.

Abot hatte sich zu ihnen gesetzt, viele taten es ihm gleich, und starrte sie an.

Er musste seine Arbeit begreifen, er musste sie sehen, er konnte nicht anders.

Angelica starb in der zweiten Nacht.

Abot war aufgestanden, wie von einem Faden gezogen, hatte er sich erhoben und ging zu seinem Haus.

Dort lag sie, sein Weib, blass und ruhend, die dunkeln Augen geschlossen, ihren Mund leicht geöffnet. Die Haut kalt.

Nach einer langen Nacht beflügelte er das Geschenk welches er ihr vor so vielen Jahren gemacht hatte, seit dem Tag als er die Wahrheit erkannte und mit der Wahrheit sprach.

Von dem Stern auf ihrer Unterarminnenseite brach es aus, schwarze Haare sprießten, gewaltvolle Mächte verformten ihren Körper, wasserblaue Augen blickten ihn an. Aufmerksam.

Kiite erhob sich. Größer, schmäler, androgyn wirkte er, doch voller hellem Verstand und Verständnis.

Es sammelte seine Gedanken, vereinfachte seine Worte und legte seine langgliedrigen Krallen auf Abots Schulter.

„Sie verließ dich ohne Schmerzen, kämpfend um jede Minute." Kiite sah dorthin wo seine Kameraden warteten. „Und verstand dein Tun, es sehen zu müssen. Sie verstand es und verzieh es dir. Diese Hartnäckigkeit, deine Aufopferung,… sie liebte es dich so zu sehen. Von ihren Kindern nahm sie Abschied und von dir,…" Kiite senkte sein Haupt und legte seine Finger unter das Kinn von Abot, drückte es etwas noch oben bis dieser in seine Augen sah, „brauchte sie keinen Abschied. Ihr seit vereint. Werdet es immer sein."

Abot schnaufte mühsam aus. „Keine Schmerzen."

Kiite schüttelte den schmalen, felinen Kopf. „Das Geschwür welches in ihr wuchs, ich lies nicht zu das sie Schmerzen litt. Aufhalten jedoch, oblag nicht meiner Macht."

Der Herr der bewegten Bilder nickte.

„Dann hast du dein Versprechen mir gegenüber erfüllt."

Kiite nickte.

„Ich danke Dir für dieses", er sah an sich herab, „Geschenk. Nun musst du jedoch verzeihen, ich sprach fast schon zu lange mit dir. Leb Wohl."

Es verneigte sich bis sein Kopf unter der Schulterhöhe Abots war und verließ in einem TUSCH den Raum.

Im letzen Moment sprang es durch das Stargate durch welches Nee, Faar und Joot geschritten waren, dann schloss es sich und Abot brach in die Knie und weinte um seine verlorene Frau.

„Es ist eine verlorene Schlacht." Daniel blickte von seinen Runen und anderen Schriften auf und sah zu Jack.

„Wir sind verloren, Jack. Nicht ein Mal ein Wunder würde uns retten. Wenn es Anubis ist, dann ist jeder Plan der uns zum Sieg geholfen hätte, vergebens. Anubis ist kein Feind den wir wirklich bekämpfen können."

„Du hattest ihn besiegt."

Daniel schüttelte seinen Kopf und fuhr sich mit seinen alten Fingern über die Glatze.

„Ich hab ihn verbannt, Jack. Verbannt." Mutlos plumste er zurück in seinen Ledersessel.

„Verbannen ist dass was man tut wenn man nicht siegen kann. Es ist immer nur ein Sieg auf Zeit."

„Sammy?" Jack sah erwartungsvoll in das Gesicht seiner Frau.

Die schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jack, wir haben Waffen, nur nicht annährend genug. Wir haben Ideen, aber keine Zeit und …", sie stand auf und sah ihm in die Augen, „der einzige Weg vielleicht zu gewinnen ist das ganze Sonnensystem in die Luft zu sprengen. Gestern hab ich es verworfen, aber jetzt finde ich die Idee gut."

„Anubis wird dadurch nur minimal geschwächt.", warf Tealc ein.

„Leute", rief Jack laut, „Das ist nicht die Einstellung die ich von Euch sehen will. Optimis…", er hielt inne und hörte seinem Ohrstöpselkommunikator zu.

„Scheint so als will er mit uns reden. Jemand versucht durch das Stargate zu kommen."

Sie gingen recht schnell hinunter.

„Die Iris funktioniert nicht." kam es ihnen schon entgegen. Das Gate war offen, drei tierähnliche Wesen standen von jeglicher Handfeuerwaffe umgeben die die Erde und das Universum jemals erfunden hatte und warteten.

Der Durchgang schloss sich da sprang im letzen Moment ein riesengroßer schwarzer Panther in den Gateraum, als er sich jedoch auf zwei Beine stellte, konnte man erkennen dass er wohl auch zu den Eindringlingen gehörte.

„Woher nehmen sie die Frechheit…" begann Jack, ein kaum hörbares –Schhh- des Echsenwesen lies ihn verstummen.

Ein zweites Mal öffnete sich das Gate, doch niemand trat durch es, da stand nur plötzlich ein silberner Wolf als der Wusch zurückwich, was bei allem was Sam über Wurmlochreisen wusste, physikalisch unmöglich war.

Die Tierwesen verneigten sich augenblicklich.

Und so tat es jeder andere auch, ob auf der Erde oder in den Raumschiffen die über der Erde so drohend warteten.

Uul erhob sich. Er war kleiner als alle anderen, einem Erdenwolf in Proportion durchaus gleich, nur durchmischt mit menschlichen Zügen.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Schwarzen Lippen.

Er spuckte einen schwarzen Kristall aus seinem Maul.

Nahm ihn in beide Hände, sah durchdringend durch das Mineral durch und blies mit kaltem Atem, welcher die Luft gefrieren ließ hinaus.

Zwei Schatten lösten sich. Schreie erklungen, Bittend und bettelnd, durchfuhren sie Mark und Bein.

Uul irritierte sich daran nicht.

Der Kristall blieb in der Luft hängen, als er ihn los lies und mit seinen Tatzen beide Schatten in zwei Teile zerschnitt. Einen, hell leuchtend wie Feuer und einen fast dunkelblau und starr.

Uul griff mit seiner rechten Pranke nach dem leicht flackernden Teilen und blies sie wieder zurück in den Kristall. Dann, zum Ersten Mal seit dem er erschienen war, bewegte er sich. Joot zitterte als Uul auf ihn zukam.

Die Erde surrte als sie sich unterhielten.

Joot beugte seinen Kopf immer tiefer hinein in den Boden solange bis Uul zufrieden waren.

Uul wiederholte es bei Nee sowie Faar nur nicht bei Kiite.

„Nigma." sagte Uul dann. Den Menschen kam es so vor als müssten ihre Ohren zerbersten.

Nein. kam es zurück. Zurückhaltender. Menschlicher.

„Nigma?"

Mein Herr, Ihr wisst ich folge Euch mit erhobenen Haupt und voller Durst, doch... diesen Kampf heiße ich nicht gut. Ich finde es schändlich das ihr Nee, Faar, Joot, Kiite, sogar Lerkha und Rowin in eure Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einbezieht, noch schändlicher jedoch empfinde ich den Angriff auf meine Kinder.

„Nigma!"

„Nein. Auch Sibuna folge ich nicht. Ich kämpfe nur wenn ich daran glaube."

Uul schnappte sich wütend den Kristall aus der Luft, hielt ihn auf jeden seiner Begleiter, dunkle Strahlen glitten auf sie und, als es wieder hell wurde, war es Staub unter ihren Füssen der erschien, ihre Figuren durchsichtig wie die von Geistern. Die blauen, starren Lichter die Uul zuvor schweben ließ nahmen auch Formen an.

Er furchtbar entzürnter Schrei glitt durch das Universum.

Für einen winzigen Moment verschwanden die Schatten, und kehrten mit einem Weiteren zurück.

Anubis blickte in die undurchdringlichen Augen von Uul.

Der hob den Kristall, das Licht erlosch und als es wieder hell wurde, war da Asche. Der Leib Anubis war zerstört, Goauld und Mensch die diese Einheit bildeten, zurück blieb Sibuna, ein transparentes weißes, Tier das keinem Bekannten zuzuordnen war.

Panisch blickte er um sich.

Uuls Lachen war laut und äußerst schmerzhaft.

Die Schatten griffen Sibuna an, hielten ihn fest.

Uul blickte in den Boden.

„Ich bin Uul. Ich will kein blindes Vertrauen, keine Angst, keine fanatische Verehrung, keine Morde in meinem Namen, keine Gruppierung die es sich herausnimmt in meinem Namen zu sprechen." Der Dunkle Kristall begann zu leuchten. Langsam verbrannte er den Körper Uuls.

„Aber wisst: Ich behalte Euch im Auge, jeden von Euch."

Der Kristall fiel zu Boden.

Nur der Schatten blieb.

Absolut jeder konnte ihn sehen, absolut jeder hörte seine Worte.

„Ich bin Uul." Und jeder hörte etwas anders.

Und dann.

Stille.

Die Schatten waren verschwunden.

Melodramatisch wie immer., sagte wieder Nigma, und diese Stimme hörte wohl nur sein Herr, Du lernst es nie, Uul. Bis später. Bieg es wieder zurecht.

„…Frechheit herauszunehmen… Warum knie ich.?" Jack erhob sich und half auch Sam auf die Beine.

„Was ist geschehen? Wo sind die Wesen hin? Und warum hab ich das Gefühl ich werde doch nicht sterben."

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keinen Schimmer.", er sah sich um, „Wo ist Tealc?"

„Ich bin hier, Daniel." erwiderte er, als er langsam die Treppen wieder hochkam.

„Du warst hinter mir."

„Du siehst auch mich verwundert, alter Freund."

„Sollten wir nicht angreifen." fragte Jack zu Sam gebeugt.

Sie sah ihn an. „Ich … ich glaube nicht."

„Ich stimme deiner Frau zu, ich habe das Gefühl…", er zuckte.

„Aktiviert den Verteidigungsmodus, Jack." rief Daniel aus. Tealc nickte.

Damit begann die Belagerung.

Zwei Tage lang rieselten es auf sie ein, Feuer das vom Himmel fiel, doch am dritten Tag versiegte es. Die Schiffe zogen ab.

Und die Schilde die schon vor 42 Stunden und 56 Minuten den Geist aufgeben hätten sollten, schalteten sich ab.

Daniel blickte in den Himmel, zur aufgehenden Sonne.

„Wir haben es überlebt."

„Siehst du, dass versteh ich unter Optimismus!"

„Das versteh ich unter Glück." keiferte Sam.

Tealc blieb still. Er blickte auf den schwarzen Kristall den er in seinen Händen vorgefunden hatte.

„Sie wird nicht zurückkommen."

Damit stand er auf, alles gesagt was zu sagen war, alles getan was getan werden musste und ging in sein Zuhause, die wichtigsten Sachen packen die er brauchte um nie wieder hier her zurückzukommen.

„Das ist der Planet meiner Frau, Jack. Ich werde ihn bis zu meinen letzten Atemzug verteidigen, das schulde ich ihr."

„Sie sind nicht tot, Tealc!"

„Sie sinds."

Sie waren tot.

Er spürte es.

Es gab nichts mehr das ihn hielt.


	3. Der lange Weg zum Tod Epilog

EPILOG

Natasha schrie fassungslos auf als sie das Stargate passierte und stellte sich, nachdem sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatte, vor die glitzernde Oberfläche und starrte sie an.

„Und jetzt?! Was jetzt? Sag mir das!!" Eine Träne glitt ihr über die Wange. „Was soll denn hier für mich sein?"

Ein ihr wohlbekanntes Räuspern lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit vom Ereignishorizont ab.

„Natasha?" hörte sie einen Mann sagen.

Sie schloss nur ihre Augen und ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen.

„Du ewige Romantiker", flüsterte sie leise, „du dummer blöder Bruder. --- Danke." der Ereignishorizont verfiel und sie blickte auf die ungewohnte Umgebung der Wüste von Nevada, auf deren großen Fläche sich das Jappai nun befand.

Überall konnte sie gläserene Flächen entdecken von den Rakteten und anderen Waffen die wohl verwendet worden waren.

Für wenige Sekunden fiel es ihr schwer zu atmen. Wie ein Film spulte ihr Kopf die letzen Worte ihres Bruders immer wieder ab, immer und immer wieder.

Sie fiel in die Knie und vergrub ihre Hände im heißen Sand.

„Dummkopf", schrie sie verzweifelt.

„Bist das wirklich du, Natasha?" hörte sie den Mann wieder sagen.

Natasha konzentrierte sich darauf sich zu beruhigen. Nach einer Weile gab sie ihren Füßen die Anweisung aufzustehen. Schließlich lächelte sie.

Das wäre doch gelacht, würde sie dass nicht schaffen. …

Langsam erhob Natsha sich und drehte sie sich um, das helle Licht fiel ihr nun direkt in die Augen und schmerzte ein wenig.

Sie sah ihrem Gatten wehmütig in die Augen.

„Tut mir leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, Tealc, aber jetzt bin ich wieder da."

Der inzwischen schon graumelierte Jaffa sah seine Frau an.

Das war sie, daran war nicht zu Zweifeln, erkannte er gleich im nächsten Moment, als sich ihre zarten Arme um ihn schlangen und sie sich ganz fest an ihn drückte.

Sie roch wie sie, ihr Puls, ihre Haare, ihr Lächeln.

Er lies seinen großen Leinensack zu Boden sinken und umarmte seine Frau.

„Ich zweifelte daran dich jemals wieder zu sehen, Natasha." sprach er leise zu ihr und spürte ihr Nicken an seiner Schulter.

„Ich habe auch gezweifelt." erwiderte sie gedämpft und drückte sich noch fester an ihn, „Ich bin aber froh dass ich mich getäuscht habe."

Ein diskretes Schniefen holte sie aus ihrer einschränkenden Trance und Natasha blickte auf einen der vielen Gate-Beamten der mit kleinen aber effizienten Bewegungen auf sich aufmerksam machten.

„Wollen sie jetzt nach Chulac reisen, oder nicht?"

Tealc streckte sich.

„Nein. Wir werden noch eine Weile auf Tauri bleiben."

Er griff nach seinem Leinensack, drückte seine Frau mit anderem Arm fest an sich und ging mit ihr zu der nächsten Shuttlestation, die zu ihrer Stadt fliegen würde.

Mehrere Wochen vergingen in denen Natasha viele Fragen beantworten, viele Freudenschreie ertragen und noch mehr glückliche Umarmungen erdulden musste. Auch einige anklagende Blicke.

Warum hatte sie überlebt? Was war geschehen?

Hatte sie alle verraten und verkauft?

Sie überbrachte die schrecklichen Nachrichten ihren Eltern und den Eltern ihrer Freunde.

Jack hatte seinen dritten Herzinfarkt als er sie sah, Janet blickte nur in die Augen ihrer so jungen Tochter und erkannte das sie die Hoffnung für ihren Sohn fahren lassen musste, Samantha weinte lange um ihr einziges Kind und Skaara nahm den Tod seiner einzigen Tochter, seinem letzten noch lebendigen Kind mit stoischer Ruhe.

Natasha erzählte viel.

Aber die Wahrheit erzählte sie niemals.

Es erschien ihr so lange her, wie ein Abschnitt aus einem Leben welches nicht mehr das ihre war, niemals gewesen war, das sie so niemals verstehen konnte, niemals verstanden hatte.

Sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen zu weinen. Oder an sie zu denken.

Sie lebte nun seit einiger Zeit mit Tealc auf Chulac um den anklagenden Fragen und Blicken zu entgehen, als er ihr den schwarzen Kristall gab.

„Weißt du was du mit diesem Kristall zu machen hast?" fragte er und nach einer Weile nickte sie.

Mehrere Tage lang zog sie sich zurück und blickte stundenlang auf die beiden schwarzen Kristalle die sie sich zu Füssen gelegte hatte.

Da war der Eine von Noel.

Er schimmerte wie schwarzes Perlmut zum einen und lies das Licht in allen Farben brechen.

Und da war der Eine von Tealc.

Auch er war schwarz, das Schimmern erinnerte sie aber eher an das Meer in der Nacht.

Er hatte ihr erzählt wie und von wem er den Kristall erhalten hatte.

Und sie wusste noch immer nicht was sie damit tun sollte.

Lange dachte sie darüber nach.

Es war Nacht als sie Noels Kristall nahm und ihn tief unter der Erde in einer alten Grotte versteckte. Sie sah zurück als sie wieder durch das steinige Terrain stieg und sah ihn da im Wasser liegen, wie sein inneres Licht funkelnde bunte Sterne an die kahlen Felsmauern malte.

Den zweiten Kristall trug sie in einem unscheinbaren Beutel an ihrer linken Seite.

Sie spürte sein fast nicht existentes Gewicht als sie langsam hinauf stieg, einen Weg in dem kalten Labyrinth sah den sonst außer ihr wohl kaum jemand sehen konnte und ihren Körper durch winzige Spalten zwängte, über scharfe Kante und wackligem Untergrund.

Sie blickte in die aufgehende Sonne Chulacs als sie wieder die Oberfläche erreichte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Von dem Wasser, dass sie wie ihre ganze Marschausrüstung nahe dem Eingang in das Höhlensystems zurückgelassen hatten, nahm sie einen großen Schluck und setzte sich dann ein wenig auf den noch kalten Stein des Bodens.

Sie öffnete den Beutel und holte den Kristall hervor, hob ihn zwischen sich und die Sonne und blickte lange hinein.

Ein schwaches Lächeln formte sich auf ihren roten Lippen.

Nachdem sie mehrer Tage bei ihrem Mann verbracht hatte, küsste sie ihn kurz auf den Mund und machte sich ohne ein Wort zu verlieren auf zu dem Stargate von Chulac.

Wie es ihre Angewohnheit war wählte sie nicht direkt ihr Ziel an sondern sprang zehnmal durch das Jaapai bis sie endlich ihre Destination erreicht hatte.

Sie trug einen Ganzkörperschutz als sie durch das Gate schritt und auf den veraschten Boden unter ihren Füßen trat.

Das Gate hinter hier schaltete sich wieder ab und um sie herum wurde es dunkel.

Es war sehr leise. Nur sie und das stete Schlurren ihres Sauerstoffwiederaufbereitungsgeräts waren zu hören.

Sie blickte hinauf in den Himmel der von einer dunklen Wolkenmasse bedeckt war und fragte sich leise ob es wohl in der Nacht noch dunkler werden würde als es jetzt schon war.

Nun konnte sie kaum die Umrisse der Dinge vor ihr ausmachen.

Was für ein Unterschied.

Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit waren sie, wieder bei vollem Verstand durch den Wald gelaufen und jetzt war nur noch Asche übrig, oder so schien es ihr.

Konnte es wirklich derselbe Plantet sein auf dem sie und ihre Freunde das letzte Mal zusammen gewesen waren, bevor jeder Einzelne sie langsam verlassen hatte.

Sie hoffte sehr dass sie ihr Instinkt nicht trog, der sie schwerfällig aber doch durch den versteinerten Wald lotste, und sie war mehr als nur erfreut, als sie den Eingang zu dem Raum noch intakt unter einer dichten Schicht aus Öl und Asche vorfand.

Sie brauchte mehrere Stunden um in die Gänge hindurch zu brechen und konnte nachdem sie einige hundert Meter in die alte Baute eingedrungen war, den Helm von ihrem Kopf nehmen und abgestandene und alte Luft atmen, die einen Hauch von Schwefel in sich barg, aber es war besser als nichts.

Jetzt das sie die Kälte der Luft an ihrem Gesicht spürte fröstelte es sie.

Was sie dennoch nicht davon abhielt noch weiter hinunter zu gehen bis sie ihn schließlich erreicht hatte.

Den Raum.

Zweimal atmete sie durch bevor sie den versteckten Öffnungsmechanismus betätigte und die Wand vor ihr langsam aufbrach.

Ihr Blick fiel fast ohne ihr zutun auf den türkisen Kristallsplitter der mit tiefschwarzen Fäden durchzogen war und dort in der Mitte des Raums am Boden lag.

Sie konnte sich das überraschte, dann zutiefst trauriges Luftschnappen nicht ersparen und die Tränen die ihr über da Gesicht rannten, nur um dann an ihrer Kinnspitze eingefroren hängen zu bleiben.

Nur noch das war von ihren Freunden übrig.

Sie kratzte sich das Eis vom Kinn.

Dafür würde später noch Zeit sein.

Mit einer Langsamkeit und einer Vorsicht die sie sich selbst kaum erklären konnte, lies sie ihren Rucksack zu Boden gleiten und holte den Kristall hervor.

Obwohl er nicht zerbrechlicher war als zuvor fürchtete sie sich fast er könnte in ihren Händen zerspringen.

Er leuchtete in dieser schummrigen Dunkelheit.

Sie ging umher und sah sich um.

Wo konnte sie ihn wohl hintun.

Er gehörte hier her. Das wusste sie!

Aber auch nach Stunden des fanatischen Suchens wusste sie es immer noch nicht.

„Tja, da hab ich mich wohl geirrt." murmelte sie und musste sich setzten, den es schien ihr als wäre alle Stärke die sich bis jetzt vorangetrieben hatte aus ihren Knochen gewichen.

„Und ich weiß noch nicht mal was ich hier will!" sprach sie bevor es aus ihr hinaus brach und sie nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu weinen.

Sie hatte sie alle verraten.

Sie war am Leben und die anderen waren alle Tod.

Noel. Stephen. Leron.

Es war so schrecklich war sie nur die Einzige die noch am Leben war. Warum war sie nicht gut genug gewesen mit ihnen zu sterben?

Wütend blickte sie auf den Kristall in ihren Händen.

Da konnte er noch so schimmern, wenn er ihr nichts half, dieses Mistding!

Mit einem Schrei gepaart schmiss sie ihn von sich weg gegen die nächste Wand.

Schon im nächsten Moment versuchte sie ihm nachzuhechten, ihn zu fangen, doch…

Es war nicht nötig.

Der Kristall blieb in der Luft hängen, genau über den verschmolzenen Überresten von Leron und Stephen.

Sein Leuchten wurde immer durchdringender und als sie glaubte es ihn ihrem Herzen nicht mehr ertragen zu können hörte es auf.

Sie hörte dass sich dir Türe schloss und konnte noch im letzten Moment aus dem Raum flüchten hinaus in den vollkommen verdunkelten Gang.

Minutenlang lag sie auf dem kalten Boden, halb im Bewusstsein, halb geistig nicht mehr anwesend, bis sie sich selbst aufzog und sich gegen die nun geschlossen Wand lehnte.

Sie konnte spüren wie sich der Stein langsam erwärmte und am Ende sogar so heiß war das er fast das synthetische Material ihres Schutzanzuges Schaden nehmen zu schien.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist also mit dem Planeten geschehen!" rief sie aus und ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet.

Jahrelang hatte man versucht die Naturkatastrophe die den Untergang eines ganzen Planeten bedingt hatte, rekonstruieren, aber niemals hatte man erklären können was alle Vulkane zur gleichen Zeit hatte explodieren lassen, ihre Asche hinauf in die Atmosphäre wirbelnd und die Sonne verdunkelnd.

Jetzt wusste sie es.

Einen letzten Moment blickte sie zurück auf ihre letzte Hoffnung auf Erlösung, schnappte sich dann aber Rucksack und begann zu rennen.

Ein Beben in der Erde lies sie stolpern und nachdem sie sich wieder aufgestemmt hatte, lies sie alles liegen und rannte weiter.

Es war ihr als würde es Jahre dauern bis sie sich durch die teils brennenden Überreste des verkohlten Waldes hindurchgeschleust hatte und mit letzter Kraft das Jappai anwählte nach Chulac.

Sie spürte einen gewaltigen Knall und hatte gerade noch Glück im Umglück als sie von der Schockwelle durch das etablierte Wurmloch gestoßen wurde.

Den Aufprall auf Chulacs weichen Boden bekam sie nicht mehr mit.

Natasha brauchte mehrer Monate um sich von den schweren Verletzungen zu erholen die sie sich auf ihrem Abenteuer zugezogen hatte.

Erfrierungen an ihren Extremitäten, Verbrennungen an ihrem ganzen Körper, ihre Lunge war kollabiert und ihr Herz hatte mehr als nur einmal aufgehört zu schlagen.

„Ich muss es sehen" sagte sie zu Tealc als sie wieder fähig war ihr Bett zu verlassen und über mehrere Stunden wach zu bleiben, „Da ist….ich muss es einfach!"

Ihr Mann blickte sie stumm mehrere Minuten lang an, in seinen Augen war Zweifel an ihrer Entscheidung zu sehen, aber dann nickte er.

„Ich werde dich begleiten." Diese eine Mal lies seine Stimme keinen Widerspruch zu, sie nickte.

Am darauffolgenden Tag wählten sie direkt den Planeten an.

Natasha hatte die ganze Zeit die Augen geschlossen als das Gate anwählte – es dauerte etwas länger als normal bis sich das Wurmloch etablierte.

Auf einem Wagen neben sich hatten sie alles dabei falls auf der anderen Seite kein funktionierendes DJD mehr befand, oder der Steuerkristall kaputt gegangen war.

Tealc hatte sie, als er erfahren hatte wo sie gewesen war, trotzt ihres immer noch recht angeschlagenen Zustandes mehrere Stunden lang mit Schweigen und offensichtlicher Enttäuschung gestraft und darauf bestanden dieses Mal wenigstens so viel Verstand zu besitzen vorbereitet zu sein.

Sie widersprach ihm nicht.

Wieder stampfte sie also durch Asche.

Es war anstrengender als zuvor, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Tealc ging langsam hinter ihr her.

Wieder suchte sie nach dem Eingang and er Oberfläche und nach einer Weile brachen sie durch in die Gänge.

Sie war überrascht als sie ihre Wasserflasche fand, unberührt und noch vollkommen intakt, eine Messung die Tealc durchführte bestätigte seinen Verdacht dass die Luft atembar war.

wieder entledigte sie sich ihres Helmes.

Sie hatte keine Messung durchgeführt, sie hatte es einfach getan.

Warum war sie nur so leichtfertig mit ihrem Leben umgegangen?

Tealc hatte den Rucksack, den er in der Mitte des Ganges gefunden hatte, vorn um geschnallt und ging weiterhin ohne ein Wort zur verlieren hinter seiner Frau her.

Als sie eine Sackgasse erreichte legte er ihn, zusammen mit seinem eignen ab und schaute sich nach ihr um.

Sie stand vor einer Wand und zitterte.

Dann – er hätte es wohl nicht ein Mal entdeckt wenn er gewusst hätte wo er zu suchen hatte - hantierte sie an einem Mechanismus und die Wand vor ihnen öffnete sich.

Er war erstaunt als sie zu ihm zurückschaute und lächelte, zusammenbrach und unbewegt am Boden liegen blieb.

Er lief so schnell zu ihr hin wie er konnte und blickte von ihr ebenfalls in den Raum dunklen hinein.

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war nur noch von dem seiner wieder erwachenden Frau zu toppen.

„Sind das weiße Haare Natasha? Ich bin verwirrt, ich dachte ich würde irgendwo in einer Folterkammer von Horus …"

Stephen blickte kurz auf und starrte wie verwundert auf seine Hände.

„Sie sind weg?"

Natasha blickte von ihrem Gatten auf zu ihrem besten Freund auf und nickte.

Jetzt da sie vor den Scherben ihrer Arbeit stand konnte sie es endlich sehen. Den ganzen Plan.

„Ja, sie sind weg." raunte sie.  
Stephen lächelte.

„Du meinst, es ist glatt gegangen."

Natasha nickte ein zweites Mal. Das Lächeln konnte ihre Augen nicht mehr erreichen.

DER PLAN WAR SCHEISSE!

„Leron, es ist vorbei." rief Stephen entzückt auf.

Seine zarte Frau lächelte ihn an und nickte.

Etwas weiter hinten hörten sie zwei Männerstimmen aufschreien.

„Jonè! Niko. JonéArka." murrte einer.

„Akra?" kam es vom anderen.  
"NIKO!"

Leron blinzelte zweimal.

„Niko? Arka?" fragte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Ano ta?" fragte die Stimme zurück.

„Leron."

„Leron…" Arka kam langsam aus dem tiefen Schwarz und blickte auf die junge Frau vor sich und sah dann auch die anderen die da waren.

„Du kannst nicht Leron sein."

„Doch die bin ich." stelle diese stolzen Hauptes fest.

„Wo sind wir hier, ist das eine Folterkammer von Amenmon? Sprich Frau!"

Sein Bruder trat neben ihn ins schwache Licht und sah sie lange an.

„Du bist groß geworden Schwester." sagte er dann freudig, seinen zweifelnden Bruder ignorierend.

Tealc stand auf und half auch seiner Frau zu stehen.

„Ist euch nicht kalt?" fragte er irritiert.

„Jetzt wo du es sagts, mir friert hier mein unbedeckter Schwanz ab." antwortete Stephen noch vor allen andere.

Natasha nickte und lief zu ihrem Rucksack und brachte jeden einen Anzug, den auch alle mehr als nur begeistert annahm, schließlich waren sie nackt.

Als sie alle die Anzüge angezogen hatten hielt Natasha immer noch den Fünften in den Händen den sie damals mitgebracht hatten.

Es flossen keine Tränen aus ihren Augen.

„Er hat es also nicht geschafft, oder?" fragte Stephen leise.

Leron sah auf zu ihm und auch in ihren Augen kam die Erkenntnis.

„Nein. Hat er nicht. Er hat … er hat gesagt wir sollten für ihn Mitleben. und Wehe Uns wir würden es nicht zu schätzen wissen." flüsterte die Rothaarige.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Leron blickte zu ihrer Freundin und sah sie an. Erkenntnis durchbrach das Labyrinth ihres Geistes. „Der Kristall hätte ihn auch tragen müssen. Dieser Kristall trug all die Jahre Arka und Niko und hätte neben mir und Stephen auch ihn tragen müssen. Sogar noch jemand. Sechs Leben. Das weiß ich genau. Das war der Plan. Ihnen Erlauben im Rechtem Moment Sibuna entgegenzutreten! Wir haben dass doch so ausgemacht!"

„Als wir das ausgemacht hatten, Leron, warst du noch nicht schwanger. Du trägst Zwillinge. Und damit hatten wir nicht rechnen können."

Leron sah sie stumm an.

„Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe ihn gefragt als ich schwanger war ob… ob… er hat mich untersucht. Und er sagte es sei ein Mädchen. Nicht zwei. Eins."

„Dann hatte mein Bruder wohl die ganze Zeit einen anderen Plan als wir."

„So scheint es fast."

„Dieser Mistkerl." fauchte Stephen. Er war den Tränen nahe.

„In der Tat."

Stephen, Leron und auch seine Frau sahen überrascht zu Tealc. Die beiden Brüder schauten einfach nur so völlig überfordert zwischen allen dreien hin und her. Sie waren vor wenigen Minuten noch in der sengenden Hitze Abydoss gelegen und hatten verzweifelt um jeden Atemzug gekämpft, und waren jetzt einfach hier.

Das war ihnen einfach viel zu hoch.

„Du wusstest Bescheid?" fragte Leron erschrocken.

„Meine Frau spricht im Schlaf. Ich wusste genug um zu hoffen." sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Ein Beben ging durch die Erde.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen."

85 Jahre 7 Tage und 19 Stunden später 

Natasha blickte lange hinaus auf die grünen Flächen von Chulac und wunderte sich wie sie jemals an einem anderen Ort gedachte glücklich zu werden.

Es war ihr zu Hause und sie kannte den Wind ebenso wie die Steine und jeden Grashalm, oder so schien es ihr jedenfalls.

Jetzt war sie also alleine.

In den letzten Jahren hatte sie einer nach den anderen verlassen.

Zuerst hatte sie alle der Tod von Leron überrascht. Sie war über Nacht gestorben, eingeschlafen und einfach nicht mehr aufgewacht, das Alter hatte ihren zarten Körper dahingerafft wie es wohl kein anderer Gegner geschafft hat. Stephen war bald darauf auch gegangen, er umgeben im Kreis seiner Kinder und Enkel und seiner unzähligen Freunde.

Sie konnte sich immer noch an seine letzen Worten erinnern, wie sie so schwach aber dennoch voller Herzlichkeit an ihr Ohr gedrungen waren. „Lass dir ruhig Zeit bis wir uns wieder sehen." hatte er gesagt.

Es war erstaunlich, es war einfach nicht mehr dass selbe gewesen.

Es waren Stehpen und Leron und es waren sie auch wieder nicht.

Sie hatten nicht das gleiche erlebt wie sie, hatte nicht den gleichen Gegnern ins Gesicht geblickt, hatten dem Tod nie so angelacht wie sie.

Sie hatte sich, immer wenn sie die beiden angeschaut hatte, an ihr Leben erinnert gefühlt, an die dummen Wünsche die sie gehabt hatten und die großartigen Pläne.

wie sie von sich selbst angenommen hatten, wie tough sie wären und wie cool und das sie alles ohne ein Problem überleben würden, ohne eine Schramme, ohne einen Kratzer.

Mit diesem Hintergedanken im Kopf, das es sowieso alles nur ein Betrug am Schicksal wäre, selbst wenn sie stürben, nicht wirklich sterben konnten.

Ha.

Einfach nur dumm.

Kein Preis, wie lächerlich.

Der Preis war ihr Leben gewesen.

Ihres! Denn sie konnte nicht mehr dorthin zurück.

Konnte die Erde nicht mehr ertragen, konnte die Leere in ihrem Herzen nicht mehr ertragen, die Vorwürfe ihrer Eltern, warum alle nur nicht Noel.

Nie ausgesprochen, aber immer da.

Sie hatte es nur Tealc erzählt.

Weder Leron oder Stephen, niemanden sonst.

Und jetzt war Tealc auch gestorben.

In hohem Alter selbst für einen Jaffa hatte ihn der Tod besucht und er war mit ihm gegangen.

Natasha seufzte.

Ein dringendes Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja." Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Tür.

Es war Ryac der mit seinen Kindern und Enkeln kurzzeitig bei ihr einquartiert war, da sie sich geweigert hatte das Haus von ihr und Tealc zu verlassen um bei ihnen zu Wohnen.

„Mein Weib hat Tee gekocht und wollte wissen ob du eine Tasse haben willst."

„Eine Kanne wäre mir lieber, Ryac."

Der Sohn ihres Mannes lächelte sie an.

„Dann sollst du die auch bekommen."

Natasha blickte wieder hinaus und fragte sich welches Geräusch wohl der Wind gerade machte der durch die Baumwipfel blies.

Oh mein Gott sie war so alt, inzwischen.

Ihre Haare waren weiß und schütter, ihre Finger hatten kaum noch die Kraft eine Nuss zu knacken.

Natasha wusste zwar das sie für ihre etwas über hundert Jahre noch sehr rüstig war, aber jung, das war sie einfach nicht mehr.

Clementa, ihr jüngster Enkel balancierte ein Tablett mit verschiedenem Naschwerk auf einem Teller und der Kanne Tee in ihr Zimmer und stellte es vor sie auf einen kleinen Abstelltisch.

Er sah fast aus wie Tealc, seine Haare waren nur lang und seine Lippen nicht ganz so voll.

Fünfzehn war er und brach die Frauenherzen regelmäßig, ohne es mitzubekommen, ihre kleine Blindschleiche.

„Anata, du solltest was essen." sagte er mit einem Lachen zu ihr und setzte sich neben sich. Der Junge hatte das Talent sie aus ihrer trübsinnigen Stimmung zu holen.

„Du solltest deine Zeit wirklich nicht mit deiner Großmutter verschwenden, Kleiner", kicherte sie, „geh doch lieber mit der Süßen aus die dir immer so schöne Augen macht."

Er nahm sich immer Zeit für sie, was sie auch immer schrecklich freute.

„Ich verbring lieber ein bisschen Zeit mit dir, du steigst mir wenigstens nicht nach!"

Die alte Dame sah ihn an und musste dann laut loslachen.

„Du bist mir schon einer. Komm her."

Sie umarmte ihn.

„Clementa, ich muss was holen, willst du mich begleiten?"

„In Ordnung, Anata. Du weißt für dich tu ich alles."

Dass sie mehr als eine Woche unterwegs sein würden, verschwieg sie ihm natürlich.

Sie ging mit ihm zu dem Kristall den sie vor so vielen Jahren versteckt hatte.

Erzählte ihm von all ihren Abenteuern, von ihren Freunden, von ihrem Bruder und diesen aberwitzigen Plan den sie sich damals ausgedacht hatten.

Sie erzählte auch von Uul und Joot, Nee und Faar, Kiite, Lerka und all den anderen.

Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er ihr glauben wollte aber es tief in seinem Inneren nicht konnte.

Er konnte sich an diese Bedrohung die sein Volk Jahrtausende geprägt hatte einfach nicht erinnern.

Sie waren Mythen, Geschichten und sie freute sich für ihn, dass es keine reale Gefahr mehr war.

Er konnte sich diese gewaltigen Schlachten nicht vorstellen und die Toten und den Geruch von Blut in der Luft, und das war auch gut so.

Dafür hatte sie gekämpft, dafür hatten sie alle gekämpft.

Und es war gut so.

Sie würde es ja gar nicht ändern wollen, aber dann und wann…

Sie ging voran als sie sich durch das Labyrinth der Steine zwängte, es fiel ihm zeitenweise mehr als nur schwer mit seiner alten Anata Schritt zu halten.

Und dann war sie da.

Und im Wasser lag er, der Kristall.

Die Grotte war wohl immer noch dieselbe, aber nun hatten sich Moose an den Wänden und Leuchtkraut unter der Wasseroberfläche ausgebreitet.

Der Kristall malte noch immer Sterne an die Wand.

Vorsichtig hob sie ihn aus dem Wasser, er pulsierte scheinbar unter ihrem Griff und sie spürte wie die Kraft zurück in ihre Knochen kroch.

„Anata?"

Clementa zwängte sich gerade herein und verstummte als er seine Großmutter sah.

Es war als würde die alte Frau ein Schein von Kraft umgeben, er konnte sehen wie ihr auf den Handflächen Haare wuchsen.

„Du hast nicht gelogen, Anata?" quiekte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht, mein Junge." Sie grinste ihn an.

Er starrte sie nur an.

„Das reißt einem Goa - das Rückgrat aus, Anata. Echt."

Nach zwei langen Tagen waren sie wieder daheim angekommen.

„Du bleibst nicht mehr hier Anata, oder?"

Natasha lächelte ihn an.

„Nein. Ich gehe."

Clementa umarmte seine Großmutter und ließ sie dann wieder los.

„Danke dass du mir das gezeigt hast, ich…"

„,… es war mir eine Freude."

Clementa hatte Dienst am Jappai als seine Großmutter kam.

Sie lächelte ihn an, mit einer solchen Zufriedenheit in ihren Augen, das es ihm fast schon weh tat und dann als er gerade was sagen wollte, öffnete sich das Jappai ohne angewählt worden zu sein und ihn dem großen Wusch, wie sie es immer genannt hatte, verschwand sie dann auch.

Und dann als er dachte das wäre es gewesen, fiel aus dem Ereignishorizont ein Zettel und war es wieder dunkel.

Clementa hob ihn sorgsam auf und faltete ihn auseinander.

_Mein Liebling _

_Ich hatte ein schönes Leben. _

_Es war ein Geschenk von so vielen Menschen und ich möchte Dir jetzt auch ein Geschenk machen. _

_Lebe jeden Tag, scheide nie in einem schlechten Wort. Zanke Dich, streite, aber Liebe auch. _

_Danke das du die letzten Tage bei mir warst und mich nie allein sein hast lassen. _

_Du weißt nicht wie schrecklich alleine sein, sein kann. _

_Deshalb wirst du nie verstehen wie großartig das Geschenk war das du deiner alten Anata gegeben hast. _

_Bitte vermisse mich hin und wieder, erzähl dann und wann von der verrückten alten Frau wenn deine Kinder wieder mal eine Gute Nacht Geschichte verlangen und hab ein schönes Leben. _

_Das ist das was ich mir wünsche_

_Ich warte darauf das wir uns in vielen Jahren wieder sehen und dann stelle ich sie dir alle vor und du stellst mir alle vor und … _

_Ich hab dich lieb_

_Deine Anata. _

Clementa lächelte leise.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Anata."

Seine Anata hätte sich sicher gefreut zu erfahren dass er jeden ihrer Wünsche erfüllte.

FIN.

Danke fürs Lesen.


End file.
